MAGIA GITANA ¿Cómo me metí en esto?
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: ¿Crees en el destino? UA. Cuando una gitana le dijo a Shaoran Li que su vida estaba en peligro él no le creyó, pero su vida y la de todos cambiaría. S&S y E&T EPILOGO 2a parte.
1. Chapter 1

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

Por Yoalitzin

Disclaimer. CCS pertenece a Clamp -como si no lo supieran- yo sólo escribo con fines de diversión suya y mía.

Dedicado a todos los que me hacen el favor de seguir mis locas historias, gracias por su apoyo.

_Sumary: ¿Crees en el destino? ¿Puede cambiarse el futuro? Shaoran Li no creía en eso que llamaban destino, hasta que una hermosa gitana lo hizo reconsiderarlo, y la magia no era la única cualidad de Sakura._

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Capítulo 1 – The windy

Esta es la ciudad Hong Kong que crecía a ritmos acelerados, cada vez más gente iba y venía en asuntos de trabajo y de placer, sometidos al estrés diario unos y otros se daban tiempo de disfrutar algunos destinos turísticos que la cuidad ofrecía.

Pero él ya los conocía bastante bien y ya no eran tan reconfortantes como antes, ahora como parte de una gran compañía, la empresa Reed con una larga historia de éxitos sin precedentes.

La presidencia la tiene su padre: Hien Li. La fundaron sus abuelos y ahora recogían los frutos de sus éxitos, los Li son una familia acomodada. Todos los miembros de la familia trabajaban, inclusos sus cuatro hermanas mayores y madre.

Shaoran Li, a sus 22 años cuenta con dos carreras: economía y derecho, de gran utilidad en si trabajo actual, comenzó a trabajar desde los 14 al lado de su padre y conocía la empresa como la palma de su mano. Ahora mismo tenía un proyecto en manos que les permitiría internacionalizarse, sin duda su futuro es bastante prometedor.

**Shaoran**

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, recordando mi pasado, no es que sea de los tipos nostálgicos. NO, de ninguna manera, pero hay algo que me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi vida ahora que...

TOC, TOC

- Adelante - sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Entro mi muy querido amigo, su nombre es Yaichiro, un chico japonés que vive aquí.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. Esta vez no.

Sonrió de manera que me estremecí, le encantaba hacerme bromas y mentirme. Lastimosamente caía casi siempre.

- Tranquilo, tu padre desea hablar contigo.

- Bien - tal vez no debería ir, pero no quería desobedecer, así que con su compañía fuimos a la oficina de mi padre que estaba algo retirada de la mía.

En ese mismo instante sólo escuchaba los suspiros de las secretarias más jóvenes a mi paso.

- Anda, salúdalas no seas así de apretado - escuche la molesta voz a mi lado.

Definitivamente pediría una oficina al lado de la de mi progenitor, aunque antes era divertido ahora no estaba de ánimos para coquetear.

- Cállate y camina - dije lo más bajo que pude.

- Shaoran estas chicas mueren por ti y tu ni las volteas a ver - dijo con voz picara mi acompañante.

- Les saludo y es suficiente - termine la plática.

Mientras mi acompañante las saludaba con demasiada alegría, para su infortunio las chicas sólo se interesaban en mí, en la escuela era divertido que todas me vieran, pero ahora me parece un defecto.

Llegue hasta la enorme oficina de mi padre, la secretaria me anunció y entre mientras mi amigo esperaba fuera. El cristal dominaba el ambiente, los objetos cuidadosamente colocados e acuerdo al Feng shui, mi padre era bastante tradicional en ese aspecto, buscaba el equilibrio de energías como lo hacían los antiguos chinos y de vez en cuando asistía a los templos.

Aunque no comparto del todo sus creencias yo había ido a estudiar a diferentes universidades de Europa y allá no parecían tan importantes las tradiciones chinas.

Mi padre estaba al teléfono mientras recordaba esos detalles que lo hacían discutir con él en ocasiones. Escuche como llamaba dulcemente por el teléfono, y supe que hablaba con mi madre, a pesar de los años juntos gustaban de tratarse como novios.

Suspire resignado dudaba que cambiaran alguna vez, no era molesto pero tampoco muy agradable, sobre todo porque para esa edad muchos de los padres de mis amigos ya estaban divorciados unas… tres veces.

- Buenos días hijo - saludo.

Era un verdadero caballero, mi padre, estoy orgulloso de él, siempre oportuno, agradable sonriente, hablaba con lo que creía y era una buena persona. Algo no tan común para ser un adinerado hombre de negocios.

- Buenos días padre.

- Creo que sabes porqué estas aquí - el tiempo de mi adolescencia había pasado y los regaños por sus desconsideradas huidas o travesura quedaron atrás, así que debía ser algo importante.

- Sería mejor que me lo diga.

Mi padre sonrió - creo que es adecuado que te tomes unas vacaciones.

- No lo haré.

- Sí lo harás. Hay algunos problemas en la sede de Tomoeda, no son graves pero tienes que arreglarlos, después de eso, que no durará mucho te quedarás allá y descansaras. Lo necesitas, es por tu salud.

- Ese tonto de Hiraguizawa no sabe ser profesional.

- Es tu doctor y tiene instrucciones mías de decirme todo acerca de tu salud. Dice que debes descansar, estas estresado, tus nervios están delicados. Está dicho, tienes 15 días de descanso y para asegurarme de que descansarás, irás a la cabaña que esta a la s afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda y si acaso te necesito te llamaré, él irá contigo y me informará de todo.

Eso que llamaba cabaña era una pequeña mansión, con un lago artificial, algunos sirvientes y más de 15 recamaras.

- Pero padre...

- Por una vez en tu vida, haz caso de mis recomendaciones...

Suspire, no quería no ahora, pero la cara preocupada de mi padre me hizo responder lo contrario - bien, pero si me necesitas me llamaras.

- Por su puesto. ¡Ah! y encárgate de conseguir novia, pareces un amargado de 50 años.

Bufe, me despedí y salí. Pero que ganas de casarme, ¿acaso no podía disfrutar mi juventud?

- Vacaciones - como si las necesitara, estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

Eso sí, me llevaría mi computadora para estar al pendiente de los movimientos.

Afuera Yaichiro hacía el intento de conseguir una cita, la victima… quiero decir la chica era la nueva ayudante de secretaria. Creo que se llama Yumi o algo así, pobre no sabe lo que le espera...

Splashhh... buen golpe.

- Te lo - dije adelantándome y él me observaba con ojos llorosos sobando la mejilla afectada.

- NO es justo.

- Claro que sí, esta vez que le dijiste.

- Una pequeña broma, le dije que era una regla de la empresa que los ejecutivos invitaran a las secretarias a salir y luego ir por ahí.

- No te creyó.

- No, necesito inventar nuevas formas de seducir a una chica.

- Deja de lloriquear y vámonos, tengo que recoger mis cosas me voy de vacaciones.

Yaichiro quedo con la boca abierta y por primera vez en muchos años no dijo nada.

Regresamos a la oficina seguidos de una ola de suspiros.

Bueno, por lo menos descansaría de aquello.

- Si te vas de vacaciones entonces que pasará con...

- No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No preferirías que te acompañe?

- Sé cuidarme solo amigo, ahora si no te importa ayúdame con esto - le di una caja con papeles - te encargarás de cuidarlos ¿entiendes?

- ¿Claro? ¿Quién hará tu trabajo hasta que regreses?

- Supongo que Faren, ella lo hizo la última vez que viaje. Sabe como esta todo por aquí, además estará ansiosa de trabajar, estaba de vacaciones.

- Genial, oye quiero que me traigas algo.

- ¿Algo?

- Claro en Japón hay muchas cosas. Me conformo con una chica.

- Bien te la traeré – dije seriamente y él sólo floto entre corazoncitos.

- Ya sabes como me gustan – claro que lo sabía, la respuesta era cualquiera, el pobre estaba desesperado.

- Me voy hasta luego - tome mi portafolio y salí.

Fue extraño, divise todo con detalle sin duda lo extrañaría era como un segundo hogar. En fin, si me obligaban a descansar lo aprovecharía.

Me subí al carro, nada demasiado llamativo en color negro, coloque mis lentes oscuros y conduje a la casa Li. Donde me despedí de mi madre, mis hermanas trabajaban, así que con una sola maleta me fui con rumbo a Tomoeda a pasar unos días de descanso obligatorio.

Y Eriol pagaría cara su intromisión, sabe perfectamente que no quiero dejar de trabajar y se va a quejar con mi padre, vaya doctor. Si no lo conociera juraría que se preocupa por mí, pero no lo único que desea es que lo acompañe a una de sus locuras, o como las llama él, aventuras.

La última vez que lo acompañe casi nos llevan a la cárcel y es que es un caso grave, entre más sabe que no debe hacer algo, más lo busca. En ocasiones creo que se hizo doctor por que tenía que curar él mismo todo lo que provocaba.

Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, nuestros padres eran buenos amigos, su padre es doctor y aún es el doctor de cabecera de mi familia, así que mi familia le tiene total confianza, sólo que en ocasiones ese chico es una verdadera molestia.

Casi lo asesino cuando lo vi en el aeropuerto, no lo hice por no asustar a una pequeña que me observaba con una sonrisita en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo estas?

No respondí sinceramente porque había más gente.

- Bien, tengo mucho que hablar con usted, doctor.

- ¿Y desde cuanto tan formales? - sonrió.

Ahh, como odiaba que lo hiciera, parecía burlarse de mí.

Lo salvó el anuncio de la partida del avión.

- Vámonos.

El viaje se me hizo eterno. Eriol habló y habló y habló y habló...

¿Acaso no le dolían las quijadas de tanta tontería que decía?

El lado positivo es que él no iba de vacaciones, iba a una importante convención de doctores en Tomoeda.

Y así supe que el muy... oportunista sugirió Tomoeda, "casualmente", por que no quería estar solo, necesitaba una victima para sus artimañas, alguien que cargara con la culpa de sus tontas ideas.

Personalmente lo hubiera amordazado, encadenado y encerrado durante el tiempo que estaríamos allá, pero tuve que aceptar que estaba cansado y ahora su voz parecía un arrullo. Necesitaba dormir.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fuimos hasta la mansión en un auto rentado, Yaichiro se había encargado de todo.

Eriol se alojaría conmigo, fue entonces que comprendí la otra parte de su maléfico plan, utilizar mí casa como su hotel personal.

Me recibieron la ama de llaves y el mayordomo, servían a mi familia desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Mi padre iba a ese lugar a descansar, lo mismo que mis hermanas. La mujer se llamaba Rousse tendría unos cuarenta años, muy amable y tranquila y bastante sabia, era un placer hablar con ella.

El mayordomo Wei esposo de Rousse, y un hombre honesto y callado que gustaba de la jardinería cuando no estaba nadie en casa. Trabajaban ahí mismo sus hijos, Bryan y Lian tenían unos 20 y 21 años, Bryan trabajaba y estudiaba, Lian era una chica muy simpática que también estudiaba todos en la casa, en diferentes labores, mi padre le tenía mucha confianza a esa familia y ellos se quedaban a cargo

Las otras personas del servicio eran también viejos conocidos, sólo habían dos personas nuevas el chofer, que no acostumbro a pedir ayuda y una joven mucama.

No descanse y me dirigí a las oficinas de la sede en Tomoeda.

Todos me reconocieron y de inmediato me atendieron, me ofrecieron una oficina y comencé trabajar.

Comprobé que la teoría de mi padre no estaba tan mal me llevaría unos tres días para solucionarlo, así que no me apresure.

Me retire a descansar lo mismo que mi empalagoso amigo. Por la noche una de las chicas del servicio me llamó a cenar, por supuesto Eriol ya estaba en el comedor.

Degustamos una deliciosa comida, ya no recordaba lo bien que cocinaban en ese lugar. Completamente satisfecho me levante a agradecer a la cocinera, dejando a Eriol devorando los postres.

- Buenas noches - salude a quien tenía la cabeza dentro de un compartimiento de la alacena.

La pobre se sorprendió tanto que se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Reprimí mis ganas se reír y me acerqué.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Yo... he si gracias - cuando se dejo de sobar la cabeza y por fin pude ver su cara, casi me voy de espaldas.

- ¿Lian?

- Hola Shaoran, digo joven Li.

Dios, esa chica si que había crecido, cuando la conocí tenía apenas unos cinco años al igual que yo, y bueno no iba mucho a ese lugar pero cada vez que lo hacía me dejaba helado. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, cuando se levantó sonriéndome pude ver su alta estatura y su delgado pero bien delineado cuerpo.

- Shaoran esta bien - sonreí estúpidamente.

- Bien - sonrió y se acomodo el cabello, tenía una larga cabellera ébano que ese momento desee acariciar.

- ¿Cómo haz estado Shaoran?

- Muy bien gracias - sonrió y se arreglo el vestido y ¿el delantal?

- ¿Eres la cocinera? - pregunte sorprendido.

- Sí, la señora Yaki esta algo enferma, no es grave pero le dije que yo lo haría ¿no te agrado?

- Claro que sí, venía a felicitarla.

- Que bien. Disculpa que no te haya recibido es sólo que estaba un poco ocupada.

- No hay problema - me senté en un banco alto mientras ella se limpiaba las manos - ¿Cómo esta Bryan?

- Muy bien, le falta poco para salir de la escuela.

- Sinceramente no entiendo porqué siguen trabajando aquí, si ambos ya tienen carreras y no creo que necesiten el empleo.

- Tal vez - se sentó frente a mí y me ofreció una copa con una cosa anaranjada en él.

- Entonces es cierto que estudias para chef.

- Sí, pruébalo se llama "beso" - sonrió y espero.

Con la mirada en ella automáticamente lo hice, en ese instante recordé el pasado.

Ambos tendríamos unos trece años, cuando mi familia se alojo durante un mes en esa casa. Durante ese tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, junto con Bryan nos metíamos y salíamos de problemas, pero lo que yo sentía por ella sobrepaso la amistad.

Tuvimos lo que ahora veo como un pequeño romance, cuando partimos la extrañe mucho y nos escribíamos, el tiempo hizo su trabajo y como me fui lejos la relación no prospero, ahora somos amigos.

Pero sigue siendo una chica muy especial para mí, ahora se ha vuelto una hermosa mujer y no puedo sacarme de la mente el primer beso que nos dimos, fue tan inocente. Tal vez por eso.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- ¿Qué?

- El beso.

- Genial.

- ¿Quieres otro?

- Por supuesto.

Cuando planto delante de mi otra copa, salí de mi ensoñación.

- Gracias - me puse muy rojo.

- ¿Estas bien?

Asentía tontamente.

- ¿Hola?

Y por primera vez, y la última seguramente, apareció Eriol en la cocina a tiempo para evitarme un bochorno mayor, por lo menos eso quería pensar.

- Buenas noches - le saludó ella.

- Buenas noches linda señorita - como león a su presa se lanzó sobre ella y le beso la mano. Típico casanova.

- ¿No me vas a presentar Shaoran querido? - preguntó melosamente.

Y note como ella, tenía abiertos los ojos cual platos.

- Lian, él es mi "dizque" doctor, un casanova, aventurero, mujeriego, ególatra...

- Sólo llámame Eriol - interrumpió mi descripción y de la cabeza de Lian sólo salió una gota.

- Es un sinónimo - dije tratando de apartarlo, pero...

- Buenas noches – dijo alguien, Sí…, era mi día de suerte.

Bryan estaba en la puerta, era un hombre muy alto, lo reconocí por sus ojos marrones y cabello desordenado. Creo que se parece un poco a mí.

- Buenas noches - contestamos y Eriol ni siquiera se dio vuelta.

Sonreí al ver que Bryan ni siquiera me notó y se dirigió a grandes zancadas para estar frente a Lian y arrancarle de la mano a Eriol que hizo mohines pero finalmente se alejo.

- Me alegra verte - dije para que dejara de asesinar a Eriol con la mirada.

- ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, pensé que jamás regresarías por acá.

Levante mis hombros y me dio un buen apretón de manos, se había vuelto muy fuerte, pero yo no me quedaba atrás.

Seguía igual de sobreprotector con su hermana, siempre había sido así desde pequeños. Cuando supo lo que tenía con su hermana, me "advirtió" que no le hiciera daño o me las vería con él, me lleva un año y en aquel tiempo era mucho más alto que yo, así que prefería obedecer.

Quedamos en silencio un rato y me di cuenta lo tenso de la situación, yo observaba a Bryan, lo cambiado que estaba, Luin me observaba a mí, creo, Eriol babeaba por Luin y Bryan asesinaba a Eriol con la mirada.

Sonreí ante la situación, era la primera vez que alguien le ponía encima la mano a Eriol, ya que como hijo de un reconocido doctor y él mismo lo era, nadie se atrevía a subirle la voz siquiera, a excepción mía claro.

- Bien, me tengo que retirar, descansaré y mañana nos veremos - dije para terminar aquella tortura que Bryan planeaba para Eriol, lo tome del brazo y lo jalé al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras.

- Oye - se iba quejando - estaba a punto de conquistar a la chica.

- No, estabas a punto de perder la cabeza.

Subimos y entramos a su habitación - Bryan es muy celoso con su hermana ¿entiendes?

- ¿En serio? no lo note

Ese chico no cambiaría nunca.

- Sólo asegúrate de no coquetear con Lian ante él, claro, si valoras tu vida.

Asintió como tonto.

- Un momento ¿estas interesado en ella? Por qué si es así entonces yo me alejo.

- No te equivoques Eriol, es una amiga y nada más, pero si te atreves a hacerle daño. Te prometo que Bryan tendrá que buscar tus restos cuando yo termine contigo.

- Uy que dramático.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Salí de su habitación y regrese a la mía.

Era increíble, en Hong Kong éramos tratados y tratábamos a la gente con la mayor educación y etiqueta. Una vez que salíamos en sus locas aventuras, terminábamos como pubertos inconcientes y locos, lejos de la vigilancia de ejecutivos, abogados, medios y todo lo demás volvíamos a ser jóvenes y no hombres de negocios.

Salí a tomar aire en el balcón, desde ese lugar se veían unas hermosas colinas a lo lejos.

Bien, después de todo el plan de mi padre no era tan malo.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·

Hola

Bueno si han leído otras historias mías saben que contienen de todo un poco, así que espero que les agrade. Tiene algún tiempo que la comencé y no me decidía a continarla.

Estará narrada en su mayoría desde los puntos de vista de los personajes, tratarán de ser capítulos cortos.

Así que… ¿Qué dicen? Lo continuó o mejor no.

Saludos cordiales.

Yoalitzin.


	2. The dark

**MAGIA GITANA. **

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

Por Yoalitzin

Capítulo 2. The dark

Una caravana de vehículos de carga surcaba un hermoso paisaje cuyo fondo era algunas montañas del norte del país, un paraíso en la tierra.

Gitana de nacimiento, Sakura Kinomoto era parte de una compañía errante de gitanos que amaban ser nómadas. Sin nación, sin tierras, eran libres de ir a dónde les plazca siempre y cuando se los permitieran, vivían de dar espectáculos y asombrar a la gente común con sus extraordinarias habilidades, adquiridas por el tiempo, la dedicación, la disciplina y el entrenamiento.

**Sakura**

- Vamos abuela, por favor- suplicaba yo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ese truco siempre funcionaba.

- No lo creo querida, la última vez Touya casi se muere de un coraje – pero con ella y mi hermano, era un poco más difícil.

- Abuela por favor, nadie nos ve ahora – puse rostro de niña buena.

- Tu hermano te lo prohibió – me dijo después de un suspiro. Ese hermano mío era todo un caso.

- Y ¿desde cuándo hago caso de lo que dice?

- Buen punto ¿en qué nos quedamos? – Sí, de nuevo la convencí.

- Me explicabas como leer el café.

- Cierto, veras de acuerdo a las formas que dejan se puede interpretar... - Ishtar Es mi abuela, madre de mi madre y una gitana de corazón, sabe magia gitana de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, educada en las tradiciones más antiguas en el grupo era considerada una sabia Shuvani.

Conoce algunos trucos muy interesantes, sabe leer la mano, el café, las cartas e incluso la bola de cristal yo nunca pude con la dichosa bola, sólo veo colores y colores nada de imágenes como ella. Aún así ella me enseña.

Se siente algo decepcionada pues la tradición se pierde día con día, algunos del grupo se habían separado y establecido en algunos puntos, incluso he escuchado decir a los mayores que consideran la posibilidad de establecerse. Las cosas iban de mal en peor con los negocios y no debíamos tomar medidas para sobrevivir.

Mi abuela conserva muchas cosas de tiempos atrás con miles y miles de años de antigüedad, entre ellos esta un libro que nadie conoce quien era exactamente su autor un tal Clow, piensan que era un mago o algo así. El dichoso libro nadie lo había podido abrir hasta que yo lo hice.

Yo cumplía 17 años de edad, mi regalo fue el libro, según mi abuela tengo el potencial de ser Shuvani, mi hermano me regalo un pisotón, mi madre un lindo colgante con una estrella y mi padre un celular, je je él no es gitano por nacimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunté cuando el auto donde viajábamos se detuvo - ¿Qué sucede? - gritó mi abuela.

- Vamos a acampar en este lugar - escuchamos la voz de Touya avisando a los demás.

- Genial, podré ver alrededor - salí disparada hacia fuera, la vista me dejo impactada.

- Es hermoso ¿cierto? - la voz de mi madre me sacó de mi encanto.

Mi madre es una mujer hermosísima, muchas veces le habían ofrecido trabajo de modelo en donde nos presentábamos, pero ella los rechazaba con una sonrisa, se encargaba del espectáculo del baile y era la mejor.

- Sí, lo es. ¿Nos quedaremos unos días?

- Sí, tu padre dice que es un buen lugar cerca hay varios pueblos y más adelante la ciudad, haremos un poco de promoción para que vean nuestro espectáculo, ganar algunas monedas y nos marcharemos en menos de dos semanas.

- Bien.

Vi como rápidamente las carpas se comenzaron a colocar, en total éramos como siete familias que continuábamos en nuestro eterno viaje. Nos conocíamos muy bien e igual nos ayudábamos.

Yo crecí con ellos y los conocía mejor que a nadie, lo único que lamentaba era que cada vez eran menos, muchos se quedaban en los pueblos y ciudades, no eran buenos tiempos para nosotros.

A lo lejos escuche una riña y de inmediato supe de quienes se trataban, todos lo sabíamos en realidad, era el pan de cada día. Chiharu y Yamazaky son dos de mis mejores amigos, tienen la misma edad que yo, bueno un poco mayores.

Sus padres aún continúan con la tradición y se negaban dejarla, desde muy pequeños se comprometieron en matrimonio, aunque fue decisión de sus padres con el tiempo y la convivencia terminaron amándose mucho, sólo que ellos aún no lo sabían.

Siguen postergando su matrimonio por falta de dinero, el padre de Yamazaky quiere que el mundo entero se de cuenta de que su pequeña se caso y se niega a planear algo pequeño, sólo lo mejor, dice una y otra vez.

- Chiharu ¿ya terminaron? – me atreví a acercarme cuando la pelea había pasado.

Chiharu y Yamazaky son malabaristas y saben trucos muy interesantes y divertidos.

- Si, irás al pueblo para la promoción - tenían que ir al pueblo a hacer un desfile para que los vayan a visitar.

- No creo que no, mi madre quiere que le ayude con su vestuario.

- ¿Bailará?

- Sí.

- Waw quiero verla, siempre me ha gustado – sí ambas lo hemos intentado, pero parecemos monos amaestrados a comparación de mi madre.

- Sí a mi también, lastima que no podemos hacerlo como ella.

- Algún día amiga.

- Eso espero

- ¿Y Takashi?

- Por allá, él no irá a la promoción tenemos que ensayar.

- Bien, suerte tengo que ver a mis gatitos – me despedí y fui en busca de mis amadas mascotas.

Crecí en medio de los árboles al aire libre, entre animales y plantas que yo adoraba. Aunque algunas personas de siempre que nos ven como bichos raros, ya saben niños curioso, perros ladrando y ese tipo de cosas.

Esa noche presentaríamos una función, para mi desgracia mi hermano era el encargado de planear todo, se supone que debía ser mi padre si seguíamos la tradición, pero como él no era gitano de origen y tampoco quiso el cargo, el siguiente en la lista era mi hermano. Que horror, aunque contaba con la ayuda de todos y en especial de los más ancianos se había acordado que él dirigiera, y las decisiones más importantes entre todos.

Llegue al remolque en donde viajaban Kero y Spy, en cuanto abrí las rejas los dos se vinieron sobre mi, me tumbaron y lamieron hasta cansarse.

Kero es un tigre de bengala de unos 100 kilos, mi primera mascota. El otro es Spy para mí, es un puma muy especial tiene un hermoso pelaje negro azulado, menos juguetón que Kero pero muy inteligente, estaba muy acostumbrados a las personas. Me encargo personalmente de cuidarlos y de que no les haga falta nada.

Desde que mi hermano esta a cargo no me deja hacer mi acto con Kero ni con Spy, según él porque han crecido demasiado es difícil manejarlos. Pero han estado conmigo de toda la vida, y ya saben algunos trucos pero no me deja, tampoco deja que lea las cartas o la mano, dice que soy un monstruo y los clientes se espantaran, es un patán.

La primera noche fue todo de lo más normal, mi madre bailó, mi padre y hermano vigilaban todo. Chiharu y Yamazaky con su acto son sensacionales, de los demás unos vendían comidas exóticas, bebidas traídas de muy lejos y otros más algunos juegos, también había un lugar donde vendían las cosas más extrañas.

Y yo, ¿yo? -voy a colgar a mi hermano- yo vendía globos vestida de oso. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Y lo peor de todo es que mi padre apoyaba las ideas locas de mi hermano. Yo era perfectamente capaz de manejar a mis mascotas, pero el peso de Kero más las garras de Spy ya no inspiraban tanta confianza a mi padre. Por lo que mis adorables Kero y Spi eran mostrados en sus jaulas, mi abuela leyó el futuro, en resumen todo se divirtieron menos yo.

Apenas vendí dos globos y varios chiquillos me pisaron, vaya noche.

Al siguiente día todos contaban las ganancias del día anterior, al parecer eran muy pocas. No se de donde sacaron que los gitanos éramos ladrones y la gente dudaba de ir a vernos por miedo a que los robásemos.

Va, que tontería.

Por la tarde cuando se preparaban para la noche, lo vi.

"Él" estaba frente a mí con su mirada seria ante los demás pero que sólo conmigo cambiaba para mi total embobamiento y babeo, si porque babeaba al verlo. Es el hombre perfecto, la que cualquiera daría su brazo derecho por tenerlo unas horas, era mío, sólo mío.

Esperó a que nadie nos viera y me hizo una señal para vernos detrás de algunos árboles no muy lejanos, le sonreí y me dispuse a seguirlo.

Una vez lejos lo abrace con toda mi fuerza y el me observo algo divertido. SIIIIIIII esa sonrisa era sólo mía y para mí.

- Hola - le dije.

Y mi saludo fue correspondido por un precioso beso.

Aahh, que puedo decir amo a ese hombre.

- Un día de estos raptaré al oso que reparte globos sólo para hacerlo perder la cabeza y comérmelo a besos.

- Con todo gusto - conteste con ojitos de corazón.

Me beso de nuevo y pise el cielo por unos segundos antes de que la irritable voz de mi hermano me llamara. Más inoportuno no podía ser.

- ¿Tienes que irte? - me preguntó al oído y usando mi fuerza de voluntad asentí.

- Te veo en la noche – la noche anterior no lo había visto por todas las actividades.

- ¿Bailaras?

- Sabes que no.

- No para ellos, para mí.

Sonreí y me sonroje que cosas decía.

- Si te portas bien - dije frunciendo el ceño - no quiero chicas cerca de ti.

- Ellas me buscan – y era cierto no era su culpa, del todo, todas mujeres lo seguían como abejas al polen.

Como vio mi furia decidió negar - sabes que eres la única.

- Ajá, más te vale Yue – él es mi prometido.

En realidad nuestro compromiso fue acordado desde que cumplí los 16 años, al principio no quería pero él me conquisto poco a poco y finalmente quede rendida a sus pies. Lo mejor de todo en cuanto yo cumpliera los 18 años, seríamos marido y mujer. Las bodas gitanas normalmente se hacen de más chicos pero mis padres decidieron que fuera hasta que legalmente tuviera la mayoría de edad.

Que felicidad

Salí dando brinquitos de nuestro escondite y cuando vía el rostro furioso de mi hermano recordé mi otra felicidad, por primera vez me dejarían leer el destino a alguien. El servicio era muy solicitado y mi abuela se cansaba, por su pedido y porque mi madre intercedió por mi, por fin mi hermano accedió a que lo hiciera sólo por un poco de tiempo.

Aún no me dejaban bailar, por mi hermano claro, pero era un paso dejaría el tonto disfraz de oso para hacer algo más. Ya por la noche hubo más gente de la que esperábamos en el lugar y mi abuela tenía mucha demanda. No es que sea mi abuela pero es muy buena, acierta con más del 90. Su especialidad es la bola de cristal y la mano, aunque sabe más trucos de los que dice y ha prometido que me los enseñara algún día.

Esa noche, como a la s 10 de la noche mi abuela pidió un receso y entre yo, me vestí como mi abuela usando una ropa que parece salida de un cuento telas ligeras y llenas de colorido, a los visitantes les gustaba. Tuve tres clientes, dos chicas y un chico, les leí las manos y no había nada del otro mundo en eso, bueno vienen buscando respuesta y se les dice lo que se ve, no siempre les agrada y otras veces se queda impresionados con los aciertos, esa noche me pareció lo mejor cuando mis clientes salieron satisfechos con mi lectura.

Mi abuela regreso y salí del lugar feliz.

Por la noche estuve con Yue, hablando sonriendo y por supuesto besándonos, pero claro él ha decidido respetarme a pesar de que el compromiso va en serio.

Todo normal.

La tercera noche para mí, comenzó mi condena, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría no me hubiera movido de mi cama ni en un millón años o hasta mi boda. Al contrario me levante muy temprano cosa rara en mi, y ayude con las cosa de la noche, estaba contenta y ansiosa, mi abuela me dejaría una vez más hacer las lecturas.

Yo era feliz hasta esa noche, cuando apareció.

Mi madre terminaba su baile, solía hacerlo en un templete mientras los espectadores sorprendidos de sus movimientos dejaban dinero en algunos recipientes, siempre había personas observándola, varios hombres por supuesto. Pero mi padre y Yue los mantenían a raya, mi madre es una extraordinaria bailarina, ya sé lo repito mucho, pero es cierto.

Ya había terminado de vender los globos, son populares ya que están inflados con helio pero tienen figuras poco comunes. Corremos la voz de que los símbolos en ellos son mágicos y traen suerte y alegría a las personas que los poseen, yo lo creía aunque esa noche me fallaron. Me cambie de ropa y use un traje parecido al de mi abuela con colores vivos y brillantes, esa noche añadí un detalle, un lienzo tapaba mi rostro a excepción de los ojos, era para darle más misterio y emoción o por lo menos eso me hizo creer Chiharu.

Mi abuela me esperaba, al parecer había mucho trabajo, se había corrido la voz de las habilidades y ahora muchos hombres y mujeres permanecían formados. Después de que salió su cliente me apresure a entrar y la encontré con una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Por fin - me dijo con ánimo - tengo que descansar querida.

- Claro abuela - estaba de lo más feliz.

Ella salió sobando su espalda y es que insistía en crear el ambiente de magia alrededor de sus predicciones. Telas de colores, velas y otros objetos decoraban su tienda, ella se sentaba en un cojín rojo frente a una pequeña mesa al ras del piso.

Me coloque en posición y di la señal a Fuji, él es el chico que se encarga de cobrar y organizar a la gente que entraba, para que hiciera pasar a la siguiente persona. Era un chico muy tierno y lindo, pero nadie lo pensaría al ver su enorme estatura y cara de pocos amigos.

La primera fue una chica, estaba esperanzada en casarse pronto. Le leí la mano, algo insegura de lo que había visto le dije que confirmaría con mis cartas.

El famoso libro de Clow resulto contener varias cartas con diferentes dibujos y significados, según mi abuela era mi destino ayudar a las personas, según mi hermano era una tontería, según mi padre debía tomar mi propia decisión y asumir las consecuencias, según mi madre me apoyaría en lo que decidiera, según yo quería ayudar a las personas, no sabía en lo que me metía.

Las cartas Clow difícilmente me mentían lo poco que había leído con ellas había resultado cierto, dice mi abuela que hemos creado una conexión en las que me parece que están vivas.

En fin, regresando a mi lectura para mi desilusión y más grande para ella, tuve que decirle que ese hombre no le convenía, vi sus ojos apagarse de pronto. Su expresión fue seria después, simplemente se despidió y salió odiaba tener que decirlo, pero me había comprometido con mi abuela que no deformaría la verdad, por muy doloroso tenían derecho a saber lo que yo veía. Si era su destino o no ellos lo decidían, solía decir ella.

Un poco desanimada continué, los siguientes clientes me consultaron sobre su salud y la verdad es que no hubo gran cosa, todos estaba excesivamente estresados. Vivir en la ciudad tiene sus consecuencias, por eso amaba mi libertad.

Me levante con la intención de salir, pero Fuji me dijo que mi abuela no había llegado al parecer se canso mucho y había unos chicos más para atender. Bueno, tendría que terminar, ya pasaba de la media noche y casi todos se habían retirado.

Tenía que apresurarme Yue debía estar esperándome.

Hice pasar al primero que con una sonrisa escucho todo cuando le leí la mano, el chico era tan singular que me llamó mucho la atención. Creo que no me creyó ni media palabra, menos cuando le dije que su dedicación con la su labor le traía satisfacciones, pero también problemas por su carácter. Más aún cuando le dije que una mujer entraría a su vida y que lo conquistaría sin que ella supiese de su existencia. Loco no?, pero eso era lo que veía en las líneas de sus manos.

Sólo sonrió y salió, lo escuche hablar con alguien afuera y moví mis hombros estaba algo cansada por la posición, así que me levante y me estiré un poco.

- Uno más - pensé yo deseando ser libre por esa noche. También comenzaba a preocuparme por mi abuela, no había regresado.

Estaba estirándome cuando entro el último cliente.

Pareció desconcertado cuando lo descubrí mirándome y rápidamente me senté con la cara roja de vergüenza por el estado en el que estaba, pero el lienzo cubrió mi sonrojo. Con un movimiento lo invite a sentarse.

No parecía ni mínimamente interesado, su mirada era igual que la mía, sólo quería acabar. ¿Acaso no podía fingir?

Bien, lo salude y escuche algo a lo que interprete como un saludo ya que su voz era tan ronca que difícilmente podría entenderlo.

De muy mala gana me dio su mano, era una mano grande y note entonces su gran estatura. La tome y la calidez de su mano contrastaba con la mirada fría, no le di importancia, estaba segura que me toparía con hombres así.

Comencé a leer su mano, todo normal, un hombre con un pasado acomodado según parecía. De negocios, sus líneas del futuro no eran claras. De pronto note algo y mi estomago dio un vuelco, según mi abuela esas líneas no eran nada bueno.

Sonreí nerviosamente - creo que verificaré con las cartas.

A él no pareció importarle siquiera, sólo retiro su mano como si la mía tuviera sarna o algo parecido. Vaya hombre ¿acaso lo habían obligado?

Revolví mis cartas y seguí el protocolo, pidiendo ayuda en la visión de su destino. Él tomo las cartas e hizo lo que le dije, finalmente las expandí sobre la mesa.

Cada carta en cada punto cardinal y otras que las unían, más una en el centro una a una debían ser volteadas por mí y descifrar el futuro.

- Su nombre - pedí concentrada en mi asunto.

Al no escuchar respuesta la vi interrogándolo, pareció algo molesto pero finalmente respondió.

- Shaoran Li.

- "Vaya nombre" - pensé y me concentre, una por una las cartas fueron volteada y con cada una mi mente me confundía más y el futuro parecía más claro, supongo que noto mi rostro y mis cejas fruncidas y pareció tomarme atención.

La última, la del centro y mis labios temblaron un segundo al verla.

Reprimí un quejido.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó intrigado, para luego sonreír

- ¿Acaso conoceré a una mujer hermosa, la conquistaré y luego tendremos dos hijos? - Fue entonces que note que él no creía en eso, sus ojos y su rostro me lo decían todo, seguramente fue ahí para demostrar que yo era una farsa.

En ese momento lo pensé yo también, tal vez no era buena con eso de las cartas, pero no me habían fallado hasta entonces o eso deseaba creer. Baje la mirada de nuevo e inspeccione cada una con sigilo.

- No - contesté ¿debía decirle lo que veía?

- ¿NO? Dígame, ¿o acaso sus poderes han fallado?

- Me gustaría - susurre sin pensarlo.

Él me observo y luego se puso en pie - es suficiente de juegos, buenas noches - se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir.

- ¿Acaso no le importa su futuro?

- No – contestó con frialdad.

- ¿No tiene curiosidad de saber lo que he visto?

- No - siguió caminando.

- No le importa saber que alguien lo desea muerto.

Se quedo en pie y me acerque a él.

- No me crea si no lo desea, pero escúcheme bien: su vida corre peligro – le dije con tal convicción que hasta yo tuve miedo de mis palabras.

- No me haga reír.

- Tiene que... - me interrumpió antes de terminar

- Gracias por confirmar que todos ustedes son unos charlatanes.

Desee golpearlo, pero simplemente me di vuelta, si tanto deseaba morir ¿por qué impedírselo?

Cuando las consultas terminaron salí y trate de pensar en otra cosa, vi a mi abuela que apenas regresaba, todos comenzamos a guardar todo. Fui a ver a Yue y estuvimos hablando le conté sobre lo que paso y él pareció preocupado, pero dijo que había cumplido mi tarea con advertírselo.

Quise pensar lo mismo, pero mi condenada conciencia no me dejo dormir en paz, esa noche soñé que lo mataban, que una bala atravesaba el pecho.

Desperté por la noche temerosa, recordé que eso había leído en las cartas y era cuestión de días, si no es que horas. Por largas horas me cuestione sobre la veracidad de mi lectura, la repase una y otra vez en mi mente.

Muy temprano me levante y fui en busca de Fuji el chico que cobraba fuera de la tienda, le pedí las monedas con las que pago. En cierta forma era un alivio, las monedas al ser metal pueden guardar un poco de energía de quien las poseyó, sólo esperaba que su energía estuviera aunque sea un poco impregnada. En un apartado del bosque hice de nuevo la lectura, esta vez para mi gran sorpresa al levantar la última carta, todo se confirmó.

Ese hombre corría peligro, la muerte lo rondaba y esa era la noche en que pasaría simplemente lo sentía así de fuerte a través de las cartas.

No supe que hacer, un lado de mi se deslindo por su actitud, la otra me gritaba que debía hacer lo correcto.

- "Asumir las consecuencias" – había dicho mi padre.

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Espero muy bien, yo aquí continuando este proyecto haber que tal sale.

Sólo quiero aclarar que algunas cosas sobre los gitanos, como costumbres e ideas los tomaré de alguna información real, otros los inventaré. Me parecen un pueblo muy interesante y digno de admiración, así que espero que no me odien por si me equivoco en algunas cosas OK?

- Ishtar - diosa cananeo-babilónica adorada por los gitanos.

-Shuvani - también Shuvihani o Shuvihano son como brujos, se les llama así porque se comunican con los espíritus de la tierra, el agua, el aire, el bosque y el campo.

Y gracias:

LoReNiSH, Kamy-chan-chan, Johanna-Ikari, Celina Sosa, darkmaho,

Gilraen Singollo, Ishari

Por su apoyo.

Hasta pronto

Yoalitzin


	3. the maze

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

Por Yoalitzin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-·········-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3. The maze

**Shaoran**

Un día más de trabajo, y mi presencia había causado revuelo en la población femenina, y por parte de los empleados demasiada amabilidad, eso me pasaba por ser el hijo del dueño, mi secretaría a me veía con ojos de corazones, pero me recordaba una y otra vez que era por poco tiempo.

Al siguiente día mi "doctor" se fue muy temprano y di gracias al cielo que se fuera.

Me levante tarde, hacía un buen clima, ni frío ni caliente. Perfecto, ese día no me dieron ganas de ir a trabajar, después de todo eran mis vacaciones, así que llame para cancelar, con desilusión la secretaria acepto.

Baje a desayunar, esta vez en la cocina mientras hablaba con Bryan Lian nos preparaba el desayuno, era un sábado por la mañana y ninguno había ido a las clases. Me sentía como un preparatoriano en un fin de semana con sus amigos, Wey y Rousse desayunaban más temprano y siempre estaban ocupados, así que no quise molestarlos.

Estuvimos hablando horas y riéndonos de nuestras aventuras pasadas.

Fue reconfortante recordar que una vez tuve una niñez tan enriquecedora.

Se marcharon a sus labores y yo me enfrasque en la oficina de la casa revisando los informes que Yaichiro me mandaba. Leí el último y pase un trago seco, esto no iba bien, no iba bien.

Llego muy rápido la tarde y con ella la presencia de mi sanguijuela, entiéndase Eriol.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me contó sobre su interesante reunión, en la que se habló de los hongos de los pies, ¡que asco!

- ¿Que te parece si vamos por ahí a ver chicas y tomar un trago?

- ¿En ese orden?

- Anda Shaoran, vi unas carpas no muy lejos, creo que es un circo. Debe haber muchas chicas.

- No quiero.

- Escúchame bien, es una orden de tu doctor.

- ¿Orden?

- Por favor, vi a varias chicas dirigirse allá.

- Déjame ver... no.

- Por favor.

- ¿Por qué no vas tu solo?

- Bromeas, no conozco el lugar. Además dos chicos atractivos atraen más chicas.

- No.

- Por favor y prometo no dar más consejos de doctor hasta la semana entrante.

- NO.

- Esta bien, le diré a tu padre que puedes regresar a trabajar.

- LO SABÍA

- ¿Qué?

- Planeaste todo esto, es tu culpa.

- Bueno sí, pero dime que te arrepientes de haber venido y me disculparé con tu padre por mentir – me miró con una sonrisa de sabelotodo y siendo sincero no estaba arrepentido.

- Bien vamos a las carpas.

- Genial.

Nos cambiamos y salimos Eriol parecía un niño que va a ir a un circo por vez primera, pero de ninguna manera le importaba el circo sino las figuras femeninas sin compañía masculina.

Había varios puestos de juegos y lo que parecían ser artesanías.

También algunos espectáculos, danzas y otras cosas que a decir verdad no me importaron, pero que Eriol parecía fascinado, incluso olvido a las chicas por unos instantes. Le llamó mucho la atención una joven que bailaba de manera magistral una danza que se parecía mucho a la danza de los 7 velos.

Yo ya estaba con - ya vamonos - cada cinco segundos pero me ignoraba y me jalaba de un lugar a otro.

Cualquiera que lo conociera de Hong Kong le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco sólo de verlo. El ilustrísimo, excelentísimo y sabio Eriol, como niño pequeño y mimado en una juguetería. ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara? Tal vez si algún día de su vida hacía algo remotamente bueno, entonces la foto valdría algo de dinero.

Mi ilusión de salir del lugar creció al ver que nos acercábamos a la última tienda.

- MAGIA GITANA - brillaba en el anunció.

- Oh no - dije pero era demasiado tarde.

Eriol ya estaba formado en la fila con su tonta cara de emoción.

- Es tu turno de pagar, se me acabo el efectivo – claro el hombre sólo cargaba sus tarjetas y cheques.

- "¿Por qué a mí?" - era mi dolor interno, él se paro delante de mi esperando su turno y yo sólo esperaba que todo terminará ya era muy tarde, no más muñecos de peluche ni dulces, y después podríamos ir a tomar un trago.

Eriol paso y minutos después salió con una cara un tanto desconcertada.

Genial, por fin alguien le quitaba la cara de idiota que siempre llevaba consigo.

Sin una pizca de ánimo entre y lo que pude ver, bueno hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Era una carpa muy bien decorada, con velos y mantas por aquí y allá para crear el ambiente, algunas velas y cosas extravagantes. Eran unos charlatanes seguramente.

Pero me llamó la atención que mi anfitriona se contorsionaba como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque, me acerque un poco y fue cuando me vio. Se cuadro rápidamente y me saludo.

Estaba vestida con ropas muy extrañas, con la boca y nariz cubiertas con una tela. Si ese era parte del espectáculo, vaya manera de recibir.

Para proseguir con el ritual le di mi mano de muy mala gana y observe como según ella la leía, bueno por lo menos actúo muy bien.

Su mano era pequeña pero muy calida, inspeccionó mi mano y la palpo, me pareció una suave caricia y me deje consentir, por lo menos ya había pagado. Noté que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes con largas y espesas pestañas, parecía una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de todo.

Entonces centre mi mirada en ella, tratando de descifrar como era que engañaban a los clientes, pero todo parecía sospechoso en realidad. La vi dar un leve respingo y me dijo que consultaría las cartas, me dio igual.

Revolvió las cartas, me las ofreció y las tome e hice lo que me dijo.

- Su nombre - pidió.

¿Mi nombre? ¿importaba? Bien no perdía nada.

- Shaoran Li.

Una por una las cartas fueron volteadas, mientras su rostro y cejas se fruncían.

La última, y sus labios temblaron un segundo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunte intrigado - ¿Acaso conoceré a una mujer hermosa, la conquistaré y luego tendremos dos hijos? - Me burle.

Pero a ella no pareció importarle y regreso su mirada a las cartas.

- No - contestó seriamente.

- ¿No? Dígame, ¿o acaso sus poderes han fallado?

- Me gustaría - susurró, intrigándome.

Me puse en pie - es suficiente de juegos, buenas noches - me dispuse a salir.

- ¿Acaso no le importa su futuro? - preguntó de pronto.

- No.

- ¿No tiene curiosidad de saber lo que he visto?

- No - seguí caminando.

- No le importa saber que alguien lo quiere muerto.

Me detuve y ella se acerco.

- No me crea si no lo desea, pero escúcheme bien: su vida corre peligro.

- No me haga reír - que gracioso.

- Tiene que...

- Gracias por confirmar que todos ustedes son unos charlatanes - dije molesto y salí.

Salí y por poco mato a Eriol por meterme en esas tonterías, después de discutir nos alejamos.

Tomamos un trago y regresamos a casa. Eriol se digno, después de varias copas, avisarme que había organizado una fiesta en mi casa para el día siguiente, había llamado a algunos amigos doctores y a uno que otro conocido.

De regreso en casa me acosté y quise conciliar el sueño, con algunas copas encima.

Soñé y soñé con ojos verdes y sus palabras.

- Su vida corre peligro - me decía en sueños, mientras sentía una extraña sensación de vacío.

Luego otra vez esos ojos y esa voz – su vida...

Desperté agitado, todo había sido un sueño y ya no dormí, todo el día evite pensar en eso.

Llegue a la oficina de la sede y todo normal, termine todo lo que mi padre me envió, pero noté algunas cosas que decidí arreglar de una vez y me quede hasta más tarde.

Me interrumpieron varias veces al parecer había personas que deseaban verme, pero según mi experiencia no era nada importante, así que mejor los ignore, salí de la oficina. Eriol había organizado la reunión y no quería que empezara sin mí. Vi a una chica que me pareció conocida pero no la tome en cuenta, debía llegar antes de que los amigos de Eriol rompieran algo valioso.

Al llegar a la casa me encontré con varios conocidos que jamás me imagine que estuvieran cerca.

Comimos, con un menú encargado a un restaurante y meseros del lugar, pues no me pareció justo que Lian deba cocinar para tantos. El lugar había sido decorado muy poco, al parecer no era la fiesta loca que imagine que Eriol haría con pasteles gigantes y mujeres saliendo de ellos.

Mejor, disfrute la cena con Eriol, con Josh, un chico con quien estaba haciendo negocios en Hong Kong. Misao y Gulet con quienes también negociaba, la verdad no me sentía cómodo.

La voz de la mujer resonaba en mi mente.

La fiesta estaba más aburrida que un inventario de una biblioteca, definitivamente Eriol había perdido su toque con las fiestas, salí al jardín y sentí como si fuera vigilado, pero antes de averiguar Josh salió en mi encuentro.

- ¿Aburrido? Li.

- Sí, la próxima vez yo escogeré los invitados - nunca nos llevamos bien, pero era el ayudante de uno de mis socios más importantes.

- Vamos Shaoran, ambos sabemos que no nos agradamos mucho. Evitemos ser tan educados, quiero mi dinero.

- Tenemos un trato Josh, te lo daré cuando el trato termine, así es con todos.

- Si pero yo lo rompo ahora.

- No puedes hacerlo.

- Lo hice.

- YA TE LO DIJE: SE TE PAGARA - dije exasperándome - a su tiempo.

Me di vuelta para regresar, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, algo no estaba bien.

Pero no me dio tiempo de reaccionar

- ¡Cuidado! - escuche a alguien gritar, el ruido del arma y alguien cayo sobre mí.

Escuche como todos salían y vi a Josh correr y saltar por la pared y huir, el muy cobarde. Quien sea que estaba sobre mí, se alejo mientras yo observaba al cobarde huir, se fue tan rápido que no pude verle o agradecerle. Estaba demasiado desconcertado.

Segundos después había demasiadas personas a mi alrededor.

- ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó Eriol muy preocupado

- Sí.

Los murmullos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente y comprendí todo, Josh me trato de matar.

- Hay sangre - vio mis ropas y tenían sangre.

- No es mía – no sentía ningún dolor.

- ¿Entonces?

- Alguien me alerto y saltó sobre mí.

- ¿Quién?

- Eso quisiera saber.

Por el incidente la fiesta terminó.

Todos se retiraron, me quede bastante alarmado con lo que paso. Sabía que Josh no era un alma de la caridad, pero jamás pensé que fuese capaz de hacer eso. No era demasiado grande la suma de dinero, eso no era casualidad. Eriol me revisó varias veces sin encontrar nada, quien sea que me haya salvado no se fue intacto.

Ahora no sólo asaltaba mi mente el motivo del intento de homicidio, sino la persona que me salvo.

Esa noche tampoco pude dormir bien.

Y al siguiente día, después de pasar a las oficinas al atardecer fui a ver a la gitana. Tenía mucho que explicarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-·········-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakura**

Después de meditarlo le comente todo a mi abuela y ella me dijo que debía hacer algo por ese hombre a pesar de todo, si es que yo lo había visto era porque era mi destino ayudarlo.

Nada convencida le prometí a mi abuela que lo haría, pero sin que nadie se enterará. Mi abuela preparo una treta para que pareciera que me fui con ella, guiadas por sólo su nombre y apellido, que por cierto era una empresa muy conocida, supimos que estaba en sus oficinas. Tuvimos que comprarme ropa nueva y arreglarme diferente para que me crean que era una ejecutiva interesada en su compañía, estaba claro que no recibirían a una gitana que ve el futuro.

No fue difícil entrar y comportarme como una de ellos, sabía sus costumbres y sus maneras tanto que los convencí, una vez arriba el muy desgraciado me hizo esperara horas enteras.

Al parecer su secretaria me confundió con una de sus amantes o algo así, ya que fue mucho después que le anuncio de mi llegada, según ella antes no se podía porque el señor estaba en una junta muy importante.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo el muy... bueno poco caballero me mando a decir que no le interesaba y justo cuando iba a entrar a su oficina para decirle unas cuantas cosas, él apareció me vio de pies a cabeza, me sonrió y se disculpo para con grandes zancadas llegar al elevador.

Yo me quede impactada, no pude moverme durante esos segundos. Por todo mi ser recorrió una extraña y horrible sensación cuando él pasó por mi lado, podía sentir el peligro, mucho peligro, gracias al cielo no sentí muerte lo que significaba que podría hacerse algo.

Corrí hacia él pero era demasiado tarde, no vio mis intenciones de seguirlo pues su celular sonó después desapareció en el ascensor y al mismo tiempo lo hizo la sensación.

- GRRR -

- Le sugiero que no lo moleste señora - llamo mi atención su secretaría un momento ¿cómo me llamo? ¿señora? - a él no le interesan sus servicios. En esta empresa tiene todo lo que necesita a su total disposición.

Fui yo o no se refería a la empresa.

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde va? - sonreía hipócritamente acercándome a su escritorio, obviamente no lo alcanzaría por el elevador.

- Es información confidencial - la vi ocultar bajo su brazo la agenda del señor.

- Bien, gracias - fingí aceptación, y me dirigí al elevador.

- Oh por los espíritus – grite asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Un ratón.

- ¿Qué?

- Una rata - grite como loca y corrí a refugiarme sobre su asiento mientras ella palidecía.

- No es posible.

- Allá - gritaba y apuntaba a una inocente maceta.

- ¿Dónde? - la muy tonta comenzó a buscar, y mientras yo gritaba revisaba su agenda, me aprendí la dirección que según la agenda era sólo en caso de emergencia, perfecto lo encontraría. Después de todo un intento de asesinato podría considerarse como una emergencia.

- No hay nada – dijo la secretaria harta de buscar.

- ¿En serio? Fue mi imaginación – fingí tranquilidad - que bien me voy.

Corrí para llegar con mi abuela que ya estaba desesperada abajo.

- ¿Lo viste pasar?

- No, si tiene su auto no paso por aquí se fue por el estacionamiento.

- Rayos.

- ¿Y? – pregunto intrigada.

- Lo perdí pero sentí el peligro, pasará muy pronto. Va a una reunión, no muy lejos creo que puede ser ahí donde... – no me atreví a decirlo.

- ¿Estas segura? – me preguntó mi abuela y en realidad comencé a dudar.

Suspire, no era que no confiará en mí sino que mis habilidades no estaban tan entrenadas como las de ella.

- No lo sé, sólo es un presentimiento – la verdad no quería decepcionarla.

- Esos son los más acertados – dijo con una sonrisa y me sentí mucho mejor.

- Vamos.

- Y si dejamos las cosas en las manos del destino – la verdad me estaba arrepintiendo.

- Sakura...

- Sólo era una sugerencia – ah, tenía que ser yo la responsable.

Mi abuela me sonrió y me entrego las cartas Clow.

- Pero… - dije asombrada.

- Ellas te guiarán – dijo segura y yo sólo pude confiar en ella, las puse en mi bolsillo y rogué por que todo terminará pronto.

No era la primera vez que nos metíamos en algo así, en otra ocasión me toco salvar a una chica pero fue mucho más fácil. También lo habíamos hecho con algunos clientes de mi abuela, pero ella era una maestra en ese tipo de cosas y siempre los resolvía, era una especie de súper abuela. Claro que todo esto no lo sabía toda la familia.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos a la dirección, el tonto taxista se perdió un buen rato. Mientras yo practicaba la manera en que me colaría, diría que era una vieja amiga de la escuela del tal Li, mi abuela me sugirió eso pues ella estaba más preocupada que yo por hacerlo bien.

- ¿Qué le diré? Oiga amigo, esta apunto de morir enciérrese en su cuarto. Me echaran a patadas - mis quejas no consiguieron disuadir a mi abuela.

- Hija, debes hacer lo correcto, si leíste su suerte y te apareció eso es que debe por lo menos intentar ayudarlo.

- Abuela…

- Hazlo - suspire y toque el timbre.

Abrió un mayordomo que me vio de pies a cabeza.

- Yo...

- Adelante, hace un buen rato la esperábamos.

- ¿A mí? - me jaló del brazo y me condujo por la casa dándome instrucciones.

- Pero... - no me dejaba hablar, seguía diciendo que mesas debía servir.

Genial, al llegar a la cocina lo entendí, iba vestida casi como las meseras y meseros, a excepción de una ridícula pañoleta que ellas llevaban en su cuello.

Justo en ese momento me pareció escuchar a mi abuela, "no existen las coincidencias sólo lo inevitable". En otras palabras era inevitable que yo salvará a ese tipo.

- Servirás en esas mesas - me dijo un señor que parecía el jefe de los meseros -¿dónde esta tu pañoleta? No importa, ponte esto - y me colocó una servilleta en el cuello casi asfixiándome.

Hubiera protestado de no ser por que otra mesera me puso en las manos una charola con la comida - anda que se hace tarde.

Vi la hilera de meseros desfilar, los comensales comían en el salón principal. Me toco atender a varios señores con canas en sus cabezas, hablaban de política por lo que ni me tomaban mucho en cuenta, era más interesante la política.

Cerré la boca de desmentir la confusión, todo estaba saliendo convenientemente bien, era en estas ocasiones cuando creía en el destino.

Cuando lo observe, comía placidamente mientras hablaba con otro hombre de cabellera negra. Trate de acercarme y sólo logre un regaño del jefe de meseros y casi me saca a patadas, terminó la cena y que todos arreglaban todo para la partida, me quite la ridícula servilleta, cambie mi peinado y desfaje mi blusa.

Ahora parecía una invitada, con un presentimiento más fuerte me colé entre la gente y fui al jardín nadie lo mataría frente a todos, rogaba porque no fuera en otro lugar o en una de las habitaciones de arriba porque jamás podría salvarlo.

Tenía frío, llevaba varios minutos congelándome, quería irme de ese lugar pero sentí algo muy raro en mí, fue cuando me di cuenta que provenía de las cartas Clow. Era como si las cartas me estuvieran hablando, debía esperar.

Lo vi cuando paro frente a la puerta que daba al jardín, segundos después salió fue otro hombre lo intercepto y se internaron un poco más en el jardín, corrí y me escondí cerca de ellos. Por el ruido de adentro no me notaron, parecían hablar tranquilos, pero de pronto el futuro muerto se exaspero y comenzó a subir la voz, no escuchaba bien.

Luego vi como se daba vuelta para regresar, el otro hombre saco un arma de su chaqueta.

- ¡Cuidado! - grite y por instinto me abalance sobre él, para suerte de él y mala mía la bala rozo mi brazo, pero él estaba abajo de mí pero vivo.

El sonido del arma alerto a los de la fiesta y pronto salieron a ver. El asesino frustrado corrió y de un increíble salto salió del lugar huyendo.

No le di tiempo a mi salvado de reaccionar me levante y salí corriendo, perdiéndome entre la gente regrese a la cocina donde el último mesero se preparaba para irse, me dio una buena regañada por la fachas y salí como entre aprovechando el desconcierto de todos.

Al salir mi abuela me esperaba en un restaurante cercano. Me sentía super mujer, le había salvado la vida al muy tonto y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Mi conciencia estaba tranquila y podía marcharme de ese lugar y seguir soñando con mi matrimonio con Yue.

Mi abuela se espanto con la sangre, pero en realidad sólo era un superficial, sobreviviría, me puso una venda y regresamos a donde estaba mi familia. No le comentamos a nadie lo que había sucedido, sobre todo por mi abuela. Mi padre no hubiera estado de acuerdo, según él, leer el destino no nos da permiso a interferir con él, pero mi abuela le decía que era un deber.

En fin, la versión que le dimos a mi padre fue que fuimos a comer y nos creyó, no era la primera vez me que iba por ahí con mi abuela.

Al siguiente día todo volvía a la normalidad, para mi desilusión nuestro grupo había ganado mucho dinero y decidieron quedarse más días. Bien por mi lado no había problema, todo estaba resuelto.

Preferí contarle a Yue todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, pues se supone que en un matrimonio debe haber confianza, pero estaba muy ocupado así que tendría que esperar.

Mi vida volvía a la normalidad o eso quería creer.

En la noche, mi abuela terminaba sus consultas, no tenía ninguna pizca de ganas de leer la mano a alguien pero mi abuela me mando a traer, alguien deseaba hablar conmigo.

Me vestí y tome el lugar de mi abuela.

Cielos, era él. Lo vi entrar y observarme como si yo lo hubiera intentado matar.

Lo salude y él me ignoro, camino a grandes zancadas y se sentó frente a mí.

Juro que por su mirada sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, hasta que por fin hablo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó clavando su mirada en mi.

Mi piel se erizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-·········-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola.

Se me había olvidado aclarar que también habrá E&T un poco más adelante. No sé por qué pero en todas mis historias el pobre Eriol no queda bien parado, ji ji y Tomoyo bueno ya lo verán pronto.

-YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li

-Celina Sosa

Gracias por sus reviews y procurare actualizar rápido, eso y continuar con la historia es la mejor forma de agradecerles su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento.

PD: También mil gracias por su apoyo las historias anteriores, aún me sorprendo por recibir sus mensajes.


	4. The sleep

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

Por Yoalitzin

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 4. The sleep

**SAKURA**

En la noche, mi abuela terminaba sus consultas, no tenía ninguna pizca de ganas de leer la mano a alguien pero mi abuela me mando a traer, alguien deseaba hablar conmigo.

Me vestí y tome el lugar de mi abuela.

Cielos, era él.

Lo vi entrar y observarme como si yo lo hubiera intentado matar.

Lo salude y él me ignoro, camino a grandes zancadas y se sentó frente a mí.

Juro que por su mirada sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, hasta que por fin hablo.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Mi piel se erizó al escuchar su ronca voz, hablaba muy en serio. Sus ojos eran dos dagas al rojo vivo con muchas ansias de clavarse en pobres ojitos. Bien, tenía que pensar rápido, pocas veces me había pasado algo similar casi siempre podía salir de ellos con una respuesta inteligente.

- ¿Que...? - OK, esta vez fue la excepción, su mirada paralizo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo lo supo? - pareció relajarse y remarcarme cada palabra.

- ¿Qué parte de leer el futuro no entendió?

- No creo en eso - dijo con el ceño aún fruncido, luego se levantó.

Pareció meditar, puso la mano en su nuca y desvió la mirada a otro lugar y pude respirar. Camino unos pasos alejándose de mí, como esperando encontrar la respuesta en algún lugar.

- Tal vez tenga que ver con que su negocio, no anda bien – en ese momento nunca imaginaría cuanto me arrepentiría de haber mencionado eso.

- ¿Qué dice? - su rostro adquirió facciones más duras y clavo su mirada en mi rostro como si tuviera una máscara.

- Lo leí en las cartas – le aseguré.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – preguntó casi gritando y un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda.

Pero no me dejaría amedrentar.

- ¿Por qué? Porque por alguna extraña razón, creí que le importaría más saber que su vida corría peligro – dije de manera sarcástica.

Camino de regreso hacia mí con los puños cerrados - ¿Quién le dijo eso? – exigió saber al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

Temblé de pies a cabeza, las dagas en sus ojos se volvieron llamas vivas de furia.

- Ya se lo dije – tuve que tomar aire y acomodar mis ideas - leo el destino y según parece, si no hace algo no habrá un futuro para usted – contesté seriamente alejándome de él.

- Entonces dígame quién intenta asesinarme.

- En las cartas no aparecen los nombres, puedo tratar de saber más pero no aseguro nada, necesito leer las cartas de nuevo - trate de permanecer en calma.

Él pareció dudar, por su mirada sentía que hurgaba en mi alma, me mirada de una manera que jamás había experimentado, me sentía cohibida por él. Algo que sólo me había pasado con Yue.

Finalmente acepto no muy convencido, le di las instrucciones y le di las cartas para que él mismo las colocara según mis instrucciones.

Lo percibí aún más enfadado pero no dijo nada.

Me concentre y comencé a voltear carta con carta.

- "No es posible" - me dije a mí misma, este hombre tiene muchos enemigos.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Palidecí cuando de nuevo la carta apareció, ese hombre aún estaba en un muy serio peligro.

- Parece que aún corre peligro.

Permaneció en silencio.

- Es alguien muy cercano a usted – incluso yo estaba sorprendida.

- Es ridículo.

- Tal vez – en realidad si lo era, pero seguí con mi lectura - según parece no descansará hasta lograrlo.

Se quedo en silencio y luego rió estruendosamente.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunté enojada.

- Fácil se acaba de contradecir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hace unos días me dijo que moriría y eso no sucedió, ¿por qué he de creerlo ahora? Sus predicciones fallan.

Quise pegarle, pero me contuve.

- No, no dije que moriría, dije que alguien lo quería muerto, además ALGUIEN le salvo la vida ¿cierto? de no ser por eso estuviera tres metros bajo tierra, saludando a los gusanos. Lo único que comprobó es que el destino no se da por vencido tan fácilmente. Ahora sólo depende de usted, yo he cumplido con decirle.

Me vio de forma que no podría describir, una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y odio.

Se levantó y se fue.

Escuche que hablaba con alguien afuera y luego se alejaron.

Por fin me había deshecho de él o por lo meno eso deseaba.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**SHAORAN**

Al salir del lugar simplemente no acababa de creerlo.

- "¿Cómo se atrevió?" - esa mujer, tenía el don de sacarme de mis cabales.

- ¿Estas seguro Eriol que no es una broma tuya? – era una leve esperanza.

- En verdad - levantó las manos y se defendió, estaba muy serio como para mentir - me crees capaz de planear semejante farsa sólo para molestarte...

- No contestaré a eso – comenzamos a caminar de regreso.

- Bien tienes razón, pero no. Insisto yo no tengo nada que ver, creo que la gitana no miente.

Tal vez, la verdad es que pude ver en sus ojos que no mentía, pero si era una mentirosa profesional le era muy fácil engañar. Pero realmente me había sembrado la duda.

Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza tratando de hallar una lógica o algún sentido, pero nada. Todo el trayecto del campamento de los gitanos al bar no me podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de esa lunática gitana.

Mientras Eriol se tomaba una copa en el bar salí y por el celular trate de comunicarme con Josh, él nunca contesto no es que esperara que lo hiciera sólo quería saber si tenía las agallas para hablar conmigo.

Marque a su jefe, un inversionista, él si lo hizo y me saludo como solía hacerlo.

- ¿Algún problema Li?

- ¿Eso me gustaría saber?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Josh intentó matarme y no me hizo gracia.

- ¿En verdad? No lo sabía. Hace un par de meses que ya no trabaja para mí, pensé que lo sabías.

- ¿Qué dices? - no podía ser posible.

- Entonces el trato... - hacía escasos quince días que hice un trato con Josh, pero me había atrasado con el dinero y pensé que era de su jefe.

- ¿Qué trato? – obviamente no sabía nada.

- Nada, creo que luego hablo contigo.

- Lo siento Li, te lo iba a decir.

- ¿Qué?

- No más tratos contigo, pensé que Josh te lo había dicho, este negocio es muy arriesgado no quiero perder dinero.

- Entiendo.

- Nos veremos luego para tomar una copa.

- Sí - y colgué.

Rayos ¿Qué demonios tramaba Josh? ¿Qué ganaba con mi muerte?

Regrese a la barra donde Eriol había encontrado víctima para jugar, en otras palabras una pobre chica.

Me quede pensando en las posibilidades. Era cierto cada vez más los negocios eran arriesgados, antes tenía varios inversionistas, ahora se reducían a un quinteto, pero entre más arriesgados más se ganaba.

Sí, definitivamente conocía a varios que pagarían mucho por mi cabeza, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan directo, solían ser más sutiles. Tenía que encontrar a Josh y sacarle la verdad a cualquier precio, en pocos días.

Y todo por esa gitana, pensando muy bien las cosas, no sabía si me había hecho un favor o me había condenado a vivir con miedo de morir. Había acertado una vez, ¿podría confiar en ella?

- Demonios - tragué otra copa más sin ningún miramiento.

A Eriol ya se le había escapado la chica, así que recordó que existía y se alojaba en mi casa, así que me hizo compañía.

- Tranquilo Shaoran, hic, estoy seguro que fue una coincidencia, hic - el muy tonto no sabía beber con cerveza y ya se le había subido, eso le pasa por beber sólo vinos finos.

- Vamos a casa, tengo mucho que pensar.

- No Shaoran, allá hay una chica linda, hic, seguro quiere bailar conmigo. HEY TU LINDA.

- Vamos, no quiero problemas - tuve que arrastrarlo a la salida.

Cuando lo ayude a subir al auto, el muy desgraciado ya se había dormido

Vaya ayuda del hombre. Tuve que llevarlo a la cama casi como un niño pequeño.

Después de arropar al borracho que decía ser mi amigo, me dirigí a mi habitación y di varias vueltas antes de caer dormido. A la mañana siguiente Eriol despertó con una resaca marca Demonio pero aún así se fue a sus reuniones sobre los pies.

Me dirigí a las oficinas y me encerré en la oficina para terminar por fin el trabajo. Bueno en realidad no era nada importante sólo quería dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Terminé cuando la tarde caía, se me insinuaron varias chicas bastante lindas tuve que admitir, pero con esa preocupación en mi cabeza no podía confiar ni en mi sombra.

Maldita sea, esa bruja había logrado perturbar mi tranquilidad.

Al salir del edificio subí a mi auto y conduje, faltaba muy poco para llegar cuando vi que un auto negro con vidrios polarizados me seguía. Justo al dar vuelta para entrar al estacionamiento de la casa sentía el golpe. Ese desgraciado me había golpeado.

En otra situación seguramente hubiera salido a ver que le sucedía, pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias y que el conductor del otro coche no había bajado, preferí no arriesgarme. Me limite a intentar alejarme pero ese tonto volvió a echarme encima al carro, desviándome de mi camino.

Esto no estaba bien.

Entonces pude ver como salía una mano del lado del conductor del auto, con el cañón de una pistola cubierta de un silenciador, me apunto directamente. No supe que hacer y en un rápido movimiento me quite el cinturón de seguridad y me agache. Escuche el ruido de los vidrios del auto romperse, fueron como cinco disparos en total, sinceramente sólo me quede quieto.

Yo no cargaba armas, ni guardaespaldas como una vez me sugirió mi padre, estaba indefenso. Sólo pise el acelerador a todo lo que daba, por la dirección del auto me estrelle con el muro de la casa, el ruido alerto a varios vecinos y mi plan funcionó, con tanta atención al lugar por el ruido del choque mis atacantes salieron huyendo no sin antes disparar más veces sin acertar.

Estaba adolorido cuando escuche la sirena de las patrullas, alguien había llamado a la policía. Me senté y después de revisar que el auto desapareció salí.

Afuera ya estaban varios vecinos, Lian y Bryan salieron asustados preguntándome lo que había pasado.

La policía tomo mi declaración, dije que había sido un accidente y que yo había negado pagar el daño del otro auto por eso los disparos, no levante cargos y quise que quedara como un accidente solamente. Los hermanos parecían muy preocupados por mi bienestar y al entrar a casa llamaron a Eriol de emergencia.

- No entiendo Shaoran, este es un lugar bastante tranquilo nunca habíamos visto algo así - dijo bastante sorprendida Luin.

- Es cierto ¿tienes enemigos? - preguntó Bryan.

- Los normales, los negocios han ido bien - me limité a contestar y él no pareció muy convencido de mi respuesta.

Pero pronto ellos se quedaron callados.

- Iré por agua – dijo Lian y se alejó.

Bryan sólo se quedo observándome - será mejor que regreses a Hong Kong, aquí no hay mucha seguridad. Por suerte era cierto, la casa no tenía cámaras así que no había evidencias de mi mentira.

- No, Bryan te voy a pedir un favor, te pido que no le cuentes de esto a mi padre, si nadie de este lugar lo dice no lo sabrá.

- Pero...

- Por favor, fue inevitable que las personas de aquí se enteren, pero por ahora no quiero que mi padre se alarme, no fue nada grave. Me encargaré yo mismo de hablar con ese hombre y llegaremos a un acuerdo, pero lo haré yo mismo.

- Si es lo que quieres.

Sólo asentí y pronto entraron Lian y a Rousse y Wei al igual que al resto de las personas del servicio. Todos preocupados por mi condición.

Pedí a todos lo mismo, nada de preocupar a mi padre, mucho menos a mi madre o hermanas, eran muy capaces de encerrarme en la mansión de por vida o ponerme un ejército de guardaespaldas.

Segundos después entró Eriol con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí - como si no hubiese oído comenzó a revisarme de pies a cabeza.

- Estoy bien, sólo quiero descansar – enojado por tanto alboroto y subí a mi habitación, creo que todos se quedaron desconcertados por mi actitud, pero sólo quería estar solo.

Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, muchas casualidades, además ese desgraciado… me maldije a mi mismo una y otra vez, era mi culpa lo sabía pero no pensé que esto llegaría a pasar. Tenía que hacer algo para conserva mi vida y comenzaba a formarse un plan en mi cabeza.

Minutos después Eriol llamo a mi puerta y lo deje entrar.

- Shaoran, creo que debes regresar a Honk Kong, alguien te quiere muerto.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta - bufé y camine al rededor de mi cama tratando de pensar quién, en orden de interés, me deseaba muerto porque Josh no actuaba solo. Y lo malo era que en mi mente aparecían varios nombres, pero ninguno tenía las agallas para intentar algo.

Me acosté en la cama y fue cuando sentí un agudo dolor en mi hombro, mi doctor pareció notarlo y se acercó preocupado, aparentemente.

- Déjame revisarte - me tomó de la mano y me jaló el muy... - Ah... - no pude evitarlo, me dolía horrores.

- Como lo imagine. Con la adrenalina no habías sentido el golpe, pero ahora tu cuerpo ya lo resintió.

Me revisó y al parecer tenía una contusión. Moví un poco el brazo y sólo con algunos movimientos el dolor aparecía.

Me revisó la herida en la cabeza y no era nada grave.

- Y ahora querido paciente, ¿qué haremos?

- Buscaré al idiota que me quiere muerto y lo mataré primero.

- No creo que sea buena idea, ¿sospechas de alguien?

- Una decena, por cierto tu encabezas la lista – el muy tonto sólo sonrió.

- Pues yo conozco a muchas chicas que has despreciado y te quieren... pero secuestrado, no muerto.

- Eriol ¿quieres dejar de pensar en chicas?

- ¿Qué quieres soy hombre?

- Yo diría promiscuo.

- Pero ¿cómo piensas encontrarlo?

Sólo sonreí, sí tenía un plan y de paso haría pagar todo lo que me había causado.

**-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**SAKURA**

- ¿Quién eres?

Todo a mí alrededor era oscuridad, mis ojos estaban cansados y no podía ver bien, mis pies descalzos se tropezaban a cada momento con ramas y raíces de árboles que apenas distinguía. La poca luz que iluminaba el lugar provenía de una luna creciente, fue lo único que pude ver cuando buscaba algún refugio, pero no había nada.

Caí y sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado, un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero y me levante como pude para seguir escapando.

Tenía miedo, frío y estaba cansada sólo quería que todo acabará, pero… algo corría tras de mí y sabía que quería hacerme daño.

¿Dónde estaba? No conocía ese lugar.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Dónde estaba mi familia? ¿Y Yue?

Mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar como alguien se acercaba a mí, podía escuchar como las hojas secas se quebraban bajo su peso.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! – grité con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de correr - ¿Por qué me sigues? – para ese momento lloraba mientras mis lágrimas me quemaban el rostro, me dolían los pies y cada vez era más difícil mover mi cuerpo.

A cada paso era más torpe y lenta, mientras quién me seguía se acercaba más y más, mi vista se nublo hasta que quede ciega, un helado viento caló hasta mis huesos y ya no pude mover más mi cuerpo.

Jamás había sentido tal miedo en mi vida, jamás había deseado desaparecer en un instante, el vació en mi estomago pronto fue un vació en todo mi ser. Sólo escuchaba como los pasos detrás de mi aligeraron la carrera y como lentamente se acercaban a mí, dos últimas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos ciegos antes de cerrarlos con fuerza y dejarme vencer.

Esa presencia extraña tras de mí, se sintió como el hielo mismo y pronto sentí que algo tocaba mi brazo, el contacto fue como si me quemaran con un hierro al rojo vivo.

- No – gemí y caí, mi cuerpo no cayo al suelo sino a un abismo sin fondo.

- ¡Sakura! – a lo lejos escuche la voz de mi abuela – Sakura despierta.

Me levante con el corazón en la garganta, mi abuela me tocaba el rostro con una mirada preocupada – tranquila, fue un sueño.

Respiré profundo tratando de sacar todas esas sensaciones de mi cuerpo, estaba bañada en sudor – estoy bien – mi abuela tomo un paño y comenzó a quitar el sudor de mi frente – es la primera vez que me alegra que me despierten – dije tratando de hacer sonreír a mi abuela pues se veía demasiado preocupada.

Para mi alegría sonrió - ¿qué soñaste?

Dude en decirlo, según mi abuela los sueños deben tomarse muy en serio, no sólo son parte de nuestro inconciente que revela deseos y miedos, también es un mundo alterno, donde existimos y donde nuestra energía puede hacer cosas que la lógica jamás entendería.

- Alguien me seguía… querían hacerme daño – instintivamente lleve mi mano al hombro que en mi sueño había sido tocado y con algo de sorpresa noté que era el mismo donde la bala había rozado.

Mi abuela centro su mirada en mí, en realidad no pude imaginar lo que pensó en esos momentos. Luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo con una leve sonrisa – pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Asentí y trate de olvidar ese sueño, comencé mi día como siempre visitando a mis amados Kero y Spy, para después ir a desayunar con mi familia.

A mi padre le gustaba que a pesar de nuestros quehaceres, nos diéramos tiempo para pasar unos momentos juntos. Debo decir que mi hermano, por ser consentido de los ancianos, era un verdadero caso, amaba hacerme enojar poniéndome varios apodos que no repetiré.

Al medio día, Chiharu y yo vimos a mi madre ensayar su maravilloso baile, luego pasamos un rato ayudando a nuestros amigos Rika y Terada. Todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, hable unos momentos con Yue y él como siempre fue atento y cariñoso, todo eso me hizo olvidar por completo el sueño.

Estaba feliz, sólo unos días más y partiríamos a mi lugar favorito.

Era un bosque a unos días de ahí, mi abuela solía contarme historias fantásticas sobre él. Amaba ese lugar se respiraba magia en su interior, una paz y tranquilidad que difícilmente alguien pudiera cambiarla. El ideal para pasarlo con el amor de mi vida, Yue.

Lo veían tan emocionado y contento que deje volar mi imaginación, soñando que en ese maravilloso bosque Yue se me declararía y para corrobora lo nuestro me pediría matrimonio, no arreglado sino de un sentimiento que viniera de él.

Incluso estaba aprendiendo unos pasos que mi madre utilizaba en su espectáculo, la danza de los siete velos. Huy, se lo bailaría sólo a él, me sonroje sólo de imaginármelo. Chiharu solía hacerme bromas con eso, y yo no perdía oportunidad para decir algo frente a Yamazaky sobre lo bien que hablaba de su prometido cuando él no estaba presente.

Era ya de tarde, y yo como cualquier cursi enamorado cortaba flores en el campo cercano a las carpas. No había muchas y yo quería una corona de flores, así que me aleje un poco, después de todo toda heroína merece un poco de privacidad y descanso. Claro que Touya sabía que estaba trabajando con mi abuela, je je ingenuo.

Faltaban unas pocas para que llegaran los clientes, y decidí regresar. Pero en ese instante sentí que algo no andaba bien, apresure el paso hacia el campamento, la sensación se incrementaba.

- Buenas tardes - escuché una voz masculina y casi brinco del susto.

- ¿Qué quiere? - pregunté sin darle la cara, sabía quien era.

- Que confiese - antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una mano muy fuerte me tomo el brazo y me dio vuelta bruscamente.

Apenas di un pequeño gemido de dolor y entonces lo vi.

Se había vuelto mi maldición.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Confiese ahora y no sufrirá las consecuencias – tenía una mirada fría pero de ninguna manera me causaba miedo, parecía furioso era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo, me quedo claro cuando me acercó a él sin ninguna dificultad.

- "Oh no" - gemí por dentro ¿Por qué me levante de mi cama?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**SHAORAN**

No tenía opción, había estado pensado en un plan para salir de todo aquello y si todo salía bien, pronto olvidaría esa tonta experiencia con la gitana.

No le conté mi plan a Eriol ni a nadie. Pero el metiche de Eriol me veía con sospechas, durante el desayuno pero actué normal. Haría esto solo.

Al atardecer llegue al campamento de los gitanos y todo parecía ocupados con los preparativos de esa noche, por ninguna lado divise a la mujer de ojos verdes.

Unos ojos oscuros me siguieron en la mayor parte de mi travesía un hombre muy alto de cabello oscuro y mirada pesada, no le tome importancia y seguí.

Encontré la carpa donde estaría la gitana y pregunte por ella, me guiaron hacia una anciana.

- ¿En qué le puedo servir jovencito? – parecía una mujer muy anciana, pero su mirada era serena y con una sabiduría que sólo la edad podía dar.

- Busco a la gitana que lee la mano por las noches.

- ¿Sakura?

Así que ese era su nombre.

- Sí ella.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

- Es personal – afirme y la mujer me sonrió como si yo quisiera cortejarla o algo así - es que deseo que lea mi mano de nuevo – su rostro lleno de arrugas se torno serio y su mirada se convirtió en una mirada casi hipnotizada.

- Entiendo – habló después de unos segundos en silencio - ella no esta por el momento – me sorprendí pues sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y me habló como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Bien, gracias.

Me di vuelta y camine seguido de la mirada curiosa de la anciana, pero yo también la observaba, pronto fijo su vista a una parte de la colina. Salí del campamento y sin perder tiempo y rogando que estuviese sola seguí la dirección donde la anciana vio.

Camine varios metros y creía que ya me estaba perdiendo, cuando la vi, estaba de espaldas a mí.

Pareció notar mi presencia y giró la cabeza, por fortuna un árbol me ayudo a esconderme.

Un momento, esa gitana era apenas una niña tendría escasos 16 años, pero era ella, tenía esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Dude en acercarme y la deje adelantarse, era a penas una niña.

Pero pronto recordé el infierno en el que se había convertido mi vida y decidido me acerqué.

- Buenas tardes - la saludé y ella se dio vuelta.

Estaba desconcertada.

- ¿Qué quiere? - cambió a una actitud defensiva.

- Confiese ahora y no sufrirá las consecuencias - estaba segura que ella y alguien más habían planeado todo para matarme y ahora me lo confesaría todo, a cualquier precio.

- No sé de que habla - intentó huir pero le corte el paso.

- Claro que sí. Usted y alguien que me quiere muerto lo han planeado todo.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Ahora dígame quién me quiere matar y no presentaré cargos contra usted.

- Yo no sé nada, sólo leí las cartas.

- No me venga con tonterías, eso no funciona, fue una trampa y usted sabe quién es el responsable.

- Entienda señor - me enfrentó - no tengo que ver nada. Y no le diré nada porque no sé nada.

Me enfurecí - entonces buscaré la forma de que lo haga.

- ¿Qué dice? – pude ver entonces el miedo en sus ojos, si era actriz era muy buena.

- Confiese - antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la tome del brazo haciendo que me viera a la cara.

Apenas dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. Y por fin pude verla mejor, sin duda era apenas una niñata de 16 años le calcule, pero tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en mi existencia.

- No tengo nada que confesar, no puedo hacer nada por usted.

- Si puede, me señalará al culpable - la jale para llevarla a mi auto.

- Suélteme – exigió - ya le dije que no sé nada.

- Pues eso se lo dirá a la policía.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero ver si la policía le cree que supo que me matarían con sus cartitas.

**SAKURA**

- "¿Cómo se atrevía?" - me aterraba la idea de que me llevaran frente a la policía por ese sujeto.

Era obvio que no me creerían, nadie creía lo suficiente en la magia como para dejarme fuera de sospechas.

Me encarcelarían por intento de homicidio de ese hombre. Y ¿cuál era mi pecado? Ayudar a este tonto hombre.

Tenía que hacer algo, así que sin más me pude a gritar

- ¡YUE AYUDAME! - dije a todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

De inmediato me tapo la boca y con suma facilidad tomo mi cintura y me cargo apoyándome en su cadera, mientras yo intentaba soltarme pero me fue imposible mis manos y mi cuerpo eran rodeados por una sola de sus manos y con la otra tapo mi boca y siguió caminando.

Por todos los espíritus ese hombre me estaba raptando.

Quise gritar a todos los de mi familia pero nadie me oiría estábamos muy lejos y para cuando notaran mi ausencia este tonto ya me habría encarcelado.

Pero no estaba indefensa, después de la sorpresa inicial comencé a zafarme, no era de ninguna manera débil. Pero en un movimiento rápido puso una tela sobre mi boca y nariz, sentí un extraño olor y pronto mis sentidos se distorsionaron.

- Maldito - alcance a susurrarle antes de caer en el vacío.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola.

Esta vez no tarde con el capítulo.

-Celina Sosa – gracias por apoyarme en todas mis historias, no sé que haría sin ti, espero que te siga agradando.

- Larthis – hola, te agradezco mucho tu sugerencia, te aseguró que de ahora en adelante cuidaré más esos detalles. Eso de la ortografía y redacción aún me falla.

-Laydi Shade – hola gracias por el review, trataré de actualizar regularmente.

-Johanna-Ikari – E&T también me gusta mucho, gracias por el comentario y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia.

Gracias por sus reviews, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


	5. the lock

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

Por Yoalitzin

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 5. The lock

**SHAORAN**

Vaya por fin estaba quieta, la deje en el asiento del pasajero y me subí.

Lo cierto es que no tenía pensado llegar a ese punto, si la muy tonta hubiera confesado no tendría porque pasar por esto, pero había empezado y no pararía ahora.

La lleve a un hotel haciéndola pasar por mi amiga cansada, pedí expresamente que nadie nos molestara y la cargue hasta la habitación donde la coloque sobre la cama y la amarre y amordace con la sábana. El lugar era muy amplio y estaba situado en el último piso, nadie se daría cuenta si se le ocurría gritar.

No la desperté enseguida, debía pensar bien las cosas para lograr que confesara. Cuando en mi mente se dibujo el plan, me apresuré a despertarla, le di a oler unas sales hasta que finalmente sus ojos verdes se abrieron, después de unos segundos de desconcierto me asesinó con la mirada.

- Espero que durante la siesta halla recordado el nombre que le pedí.

- Ya se lo dije, no sé nada y si no me suelta gritaré.

- Hágalo, nadie la escuchara.

Pareció percatarse en donde estaba.

- Esto no es la comandancia de policía.

- Brillante deducción.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? – exigió saber.

- Sólo evito que tenga problemas con la ley, si me dice quién es no levantaré cargos contra usted, saldrá ilesa. Sólo dígamelo y no pisará la cárcel – estaba dispuesto a negociar.

- Le repito, no lo sé. Sólo leo el futuro – la verdad es que esperaba que se muriera de miedo y terminara confesando, después de todo era una niñata.

- Déjese de cuentos y hable, no tengo toda la noche - realmente comenzaba a enfadarme.

- Maldita la hora en que le salve la vida.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Que desearía no haberlo conocido señor - parecía contener la furia, pero si ella se negaba a decirme la verdad, yo no tenía por que ser indulgente.

- Dígamelo o... - era suficiente me tenía harto.

- ¿O qué? – se atrevió a desafiarme - Le he dicho lo que sé.

- Bien, tiene doce horas para pensarlo – le coloque la funda de la almohada como mordaza y me vio con ojos de verdadero odio, pero ella se lo buscaba.

Salí de la habitación y tome aire, estaba muy enfadado y eso no ayudaba en nada así que decidí regresar a casa.

Si mentía o decía la verdad, no podía decirlo. Contestaba con gran determinación como para mentir, pero no creía ni por un segundo que realmente leyera el destino.

Tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

Al salir del hotel me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en un paranoico, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría algún tipo con pistola en mano, listo para matarme, pero eso no pasó por lo menos ese día no.

Llegue a casa cuando Eriol terminaba de cenar, no quise cenar y me encerré en mi habitación no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie, pero mi doctor no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarme en paz.

- ¿No se lo dirás a tu padre? Creo que no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera – dijo cuando finalmente lo deje entrar.

- No tiene porque saberlo, esto lo arreglo yo.

- Te ayudaré – sonrió estúpidamente.

- No.

- Pero...

- No Eriol ya estoy grandecito para hacerme cargo de mis problemas, no involucraré a mi padre, ni a mi familia, ni a nadie – mucho menos a él.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó y noté alarma en su voz.

- Tomar mi destino en mis manos.

No muy convencido asintió.

- Sólo necesito que confíes en mí – sin duda jamás me imagine diciéndole algo así a mi sanguijuela, pero realmente parecía preocupado.

- Bien, creo que es mejor que descanses. Tengo un día muy ocupado para mañana habrá una obra de teatro a la que quiero que asistas – cambió el tema y realmente lo agradecí.

- Lo siento Eriol, tengo planes.

- ¿En serio? - le brillaron los ojos y pude imaginar lo que pasaba en su cochambrosa cabeza - ¿una chica?

- Sí - esperaba que con eso cerrara la boca.

Sonrió y me felicitó, volvió a hacer él mismo, luego se marchó silbando. Que hombre tan... bueno creo que no se han inventado palabras para definirlo.

**ERIOL**

Salí de la habitación de mi querido paciente, la verdad no tenía idea de que pasaba en su cabeza. Dos veces lo habían intentado matar y él parecía importarle poco. No quiso que la policía se entrometa y creo que en cierta medida tiene razón su familia es poderosa y esto no es bueno para ellos.

En fin, trataré de estar cerca de él en caso de que me necesite, se supone que planeé todo esto para venir a vivir algunas aventurillas. Salir de la rutina en Hong Kong, y hasta ahora todo hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera por estos incidentes.

Shaoran sabe más de lo que dice, es obvio, pero no estaba seguro de querer averiguar más.

En fin, entre a mi habitación y miré por el balcón la hermosa pero pequeña ciudad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio deseaba matar a mi amigo?

No es que fuera una monedita de oro para que todos lo quisieran, bueno tal vez las mujeres, parecía polen para las abejas, que suerte de hombre y él las ignoraba.

Por otro lado yo no me puedo quejar, tengo muchas chicas a mis pies je je es sólo que ellas me toman como una aventura nada más y realmente así las tomo yo también. Algún día, tal vez me encuentre linda chica, entonces me casaré y tendré niños y seguiré como doctor. Una vida sencilla y feliz, si eso era lo que deseaba, no me gustaban las complicaciones.

Cerré todo perfectamente, no vaya a ser que los asesinos se equivoquen de ventana, y me recosté.

Cerré mis ojos y regreso a mi mente las palabras de la gitana de ojos verdes.

- Su labor le trae grandes satisfacciones, y algunos problemas por su carácter - hizo una pausa - una mujer entrara a su vida – dijo con voz calmada y parecía muy segura de sus palabras – y la cambiará totalmente, pero…- dio un leve suspiro y descubrió otra carta – no será fácil… - ni siquiera recordaba el resto de la lectura.

Va, tonterías de gitanos, aunque me costara un poco de trabajo cualquier mujer que yo quisiera podría quedar prendada de mí. Soy un excelente partido, guapo, rico, simpático y buen amante ¿qué más podría desear una mujer de un hombre?

Y ya que mi paciente tiene asuntos que atender, tendré que divertirme sólo.

Según Kuno, un colega, después de la conferencia iremos a una puesta en escena que le recomendaron en esta ciudad, iré y con un poco de suerte conoceré a una linda chica que quiera divertirse conmigo

**TOUYA**

- ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese monstruo? – pregunté por décima vez a mi abuela.

- Tranquilo hijo, no tardará en llegar – contestó, pero por consoladoras que fueran sus palabras, podía leer en su mirada su preocupación.

- No mientas abuela, no sabes hacerlo.

Me sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Sabes algo? – pregunté refiriéndome a las premoniciones que tenía algunas veces.

- No lo sé, si lo supiera no dudará en decirlo para evitar que se preocupen. Sólo sé que pase lo que pase todo estará bien. Debemos confiar en ella.

No quise escuchar más y salí a buscarla, seguramente la muy tonta se quedo dormida en medio del campo, no sería la primera vez, pero ahora tenía un extraño presentimiento y sabía que debía buscarla.

Mis padres aún no se daban por enterados, pues tenían mucho trabajo y confiaban en que siempre estaba con la abuela. Pero cuando Yue me preguntó por ella y luego al buscarla vi a mi abuela con esa extraña mirada.

El atardecer pronto daría paso a la noche y mis nervios se alteraron aún más, jamás hacía eso. No es que fuera muy responsable y puntual, pero tampoco solía darnos ese tipo de sustos, cuanto menos no a propósito. Estaba con la duda de informarles a mis padres o no, preferí buscar por el bosque buscando algún indicio.

Dí varias vueltas por el lugar y no había nadie, finalmente logre ver un pequeño ramo de flores tirado, busque por todos lados y nada, un viento frío corrió por el lugar y a mi mente llegaron muchas ideas de lo que pudo haber sucedido y mi cuerpo se lleno de rabia, tenía que encontrarla.

Cuando regresaba logre ver a mi abuela, estaba parada al lado de un árbol.

- ¿La encontraste? – sabía que no, aún así hice la pregunta.

- Los espíritus dicen que no esta en el bosque – dijo con voz casi ausente.

Me quede parado, solo observando la figura de mi abuela, como shuvani tenía el poder de comunicarse con los espíritus, no podía dudar de sus palabras, no cuando innumerables veces había acertado. Eso finalmente desencadeno en mi cuerpo una ola de tensión indescriptible, si no estaba en el bosque estaba con los payos, y eso era de preocuparse.

Algunos de lo payos eran extremadamente discriminadores e intolerantes, no soportaban a los que eran diferentes a ellos. Muchas veces tuvimos que irnos rápidamente de muchos lugares porque nos atacaban, sólo por ser gitanos, no quería pensar que mi hermana se hubiera topado con algunos de ellos.

Regrese a las carpas, recorrí el lugar casi corriendo, por fin divise al que buscaba, Yue me observó y supo que había problemas dejo su puesto y me siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sakura.

**SAKURA**

Ese hombre es un desgraciado, miren que dejarme en este horrible lugar durante toda la noche, a penas y pude dormir y él no ha llegado.

Tengo dolor en todo mi cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, no pude desamarrarme a pesar de ser sólo las sábanas las que me atan, aunque tengo que admitir que la cama es suave. Intenté por todos los medios escapar pero sólo logre caerme y dormir sobre la alfombra.

Llore y me cansé de hacerlo, ocupe mi tiempo en planear las más horribles venganzas contra mi secuestrador, tenía dos o tres buenos hechizos que lo dejarían llorando rogando clemencia.

Nada, no se escucha nada cerca del cuarto, nadie a quien pedir auxilio. Sólo se escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de los autos pasando.

Justo cuando mi estomago reclamaba algo de comer, la puerta se abrió y por debajo de la cama vi sus lustrosos zapatos ingresar, creo que se asustó de no verme en la cama pero rápidamente me localizó. Lo que más me enfado fue ver su cruel mirada de burla ante mi situación.

Me levantó como se levantaría a un pequeño, ese hombre tenía una gran fuerza casi como la de mi hermano o Yue. En cuanto lo tuvieran en sus manos no quedaría ni polvo de él, si es que lograban rescatarme.

Me tendió en la cama de nuevo y el se sentó junto a mi.

- Haz decidido hablar - me quito la mordaza y quise morderlo, él sólo se enfureció.

- Le dije lo que sé, ¿cómo le voy a decir algo que no sé?

Pareció dudar y su rostro cambió, parecía pensar sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar de la habitación.

- Haremos un trato

- ¿Qué?

- No tengo manera de sacarle la verdad. ¿Cierto?

- ¿En qué idioma quiere que se lo diga? NO LO SÉ

- Pero con sus cartas ¿puede hacerlo?

- Yo..., no lo sé nunca lo he intentado – era cierto.

- Si usted me dice quién es exactamente la dejaré ir y no tendrá consecuencias

- ¿consecuencias?

- Soy un Li, mi familia tiene un gran poder no sólo en China también en el resto del continente, puedo aplastar cualquier empresa pequeña, también a personas si lo deseo, un grupo de gitanos no es la excepción.

- ¿Esta bromeando? amenaza con destruir a mi familia.

- Están amenazando mi vida por si no lo ha notado.

- Si tiene tanto poder ¿por que no lo usa para buscarlo usted mismo?

- ¿Por qué…? – dudó pude verlo en su mirada, ocultaba algo - todo comenzó cuando usted apareció en mi vida para arruinarla.

- Se equivoca, ahora sé que no debí salvarle la vida nunca.

- Usted no me salvo.

Uppss… debía revelar esa información, no sólo traería más problemas.

- Digo que gracias a mí lo supo, ya déjeme en paz – rogaba por que olvidara esas palabras.

- Tal vez sea cierto, pero ahora su trabajo consistirá en preservarla, con sus cartas y toda su "supuesta" magia.

- No lo haré.

- Sí lo hará, o la amenaza será un hecho. Además conseguirá una cuantiosa suma por sus servicios.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Tómelo como un empleo obligado, yo encuentro a mi agresor con su ayuda y usted lleva a casa una buena suma de dinero, asunto resuelto.

- Pero eso es una injusticia.

- Si se niega pasará el resto de su vida en una prisión por ser cómplice de un asesino. Usar la magia para ver el futuro no es un argumento muy razonable para un juez urbano.

- Usted esta...

- Desesperado ¿entiende?

- ... - desde mi posición, que por cierto no era ni cómoda ni la mejor adecuada para negociar, pude ver sus ojos. Parecía sincero. Ahora lo comprendía sólo un poco.

- Tómelo o déjelo – su mirada volvió a ser amenazante.

- Bien lo haré - ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

Me soltó las manos y extendió la suya para ofrecérmela.

- Es un trato.

Suspiré y me senté finalmente - es un trato.

- ¿Puedo confiar en su palabra? Los gitanos no tienen una reputación muy buena.

- Antes que nada, soy una mujer que cumple su palabra, señor. Cumpliré mi parte si cumple la suya.

- Eso espero ó...

- Y después saldrá de mi vida para siempre - lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar lo que siguiera.

- Será un placer.

- Es lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

Me quitó todas las ataduras y por fin mi cuerpo tuvo un poco de descanso.

- Mi familia debe estar preocupada – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pensar, pero también lo dije.

- Preferiría que ellos no sepan nada de nuestro trato.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabían? – preguntó como esperando que le confesará que todos estábamos en un complot contra él.

- Claro que no – excepto mi abuela, pero no la pondría en peligro ni la expondría a que ese hombre la molestara – la lectura de cartas es privado – rayos, también Yue lo sabía pero era muy reservado.

- Es mejor, terminarían involucrados y no lo queremos ¿cierto?

- Bien.

- Nos iremos en cuanto desayune.

- Prefiero irme - mi estomago me delato y él sólo se río de mi precaria situación, llamo servicio al cuarto.

Desayune como naufrago, tenía una tremenda hambre. Él sólo me observaba con atención y yo veía a otro lugar ¿tenía que ser tan metiche?

Terminé lo más rápido que pude.

- Vamos.

Salimos de la habitación, bajamos en el ascensor y yo esperé mientras cancelaba la cuenta. Tenía un extraño presentimiento en mí, algo ocurriría. Solía tener aquellos sentimientos cuando mi familia o amigos tendrían alguna situación importante, temí horrible por mi familia ¿estarían bien?

Cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento del hotel mi corazón dio un brinco - debemos irnos – esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin percatarme de ello.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Vamos - lo jalé para que se apresurara y él me guió hacia el coche desconcertado.

Después todo paso muy rápido.

Mientras él abría el auto escuchamos cuchicheos, luego unos disparos. Lo único que hice fue subirme al auto lo más rápido posible y esconderme.

Escuche unos gritos y luego sentí como el auto avanzaba, un rápido giro y movimientos violentos.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya circulábamos a buena velocidad en la calle.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunté.

- Obviamente alguien me ataco - dijo él con la vista al frente y visiblemente furioso.

- Pero...

Por todos los cielos, su mano derecha sangraba mientras hacía los cambios de velocidades pude verlo mejor, estaba herido. No pude ver donde exactamente pues la sangre cubría toda la mano.

- Esta herido.

- Si no me dice no me doy cuenta - tonto, se atrevía a bromear en una situación así.

No encontré nada de utilidad en la guantera ni dentro del auto, así que tomé una de las mangas largas de mi vestido y lo arranqué, estaba sangrando mucho.

Le tomé la mano y él la quito bruscamente.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Bien, si quiere desangrarse es su problema me quitará de encima el trato y le facilitará el trabajo a los asesinos - bufó y finalmente me dejó ponerle la improvisada venda.

- ¿A dónde vamos? Creo que será mejor ir a mi campamento, tenemos todo para curarlo.

- Son doctores, vaya si que han progresado.

- Quiere callarse. No subestime el poder de los gitanos, le puede ser muy doloroso – tal vez este hombre ofendió a alguien y quiere venganza, no es difícil imaginarlo es odioso - no entiendo que ha hecho para que lo intenten matar – dije con sorna.

- Soy empresario, llegue hasta donde estoy por superar a los demás, a más de uno no le pareció – en cambió el contestó seriamente.

- Quiere decir que son tantos, que prefiere estar seguro antes de matar a un inocente.

- Tómelo como quiera, me da igual.

- Se toman muchas molestias, creo que les urge – y no eran lo únicos apurados en deshacerse de él.

- Tal vez, ó sólo quieren divertirse con mi sufrimiento.

Mientras circulábamos en la ciudad, nada más paso, seguíamos vigilando las espaladas pero nada anormal.

Después de salir de la concurrida ciudad escuchamos un ruido extraño del auto, pero no le dimos ninguna importancia, mis ojos se iluminaron al ver a lo lejos que nos acercábamos a las carpas donde estaba mi familia.

- Deténgase por aquí – dije al estar más cerca.

- Bien.

Y seguía avanzando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sirven los frenos – él movía insistentemente el pie tratando de activar el freno pero no sucedía nada.

- Bromea – era una esperanza.

- ¿Me ve sonriendo?

- Oh, no.

- Debí imaginármelo.

- Pero nos detuvimos en los semáforos.

- Es extraño.

Buscó por el retrovisor y entonces lo escuche rugir.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos compañía.

- No es posible - atrás venía un extraño auto negro con vidrios polarizados a una considerable distancia.

Con terror sólo pude ver pasar el lugar donde mi familia tenía las carpas, sin poder hacer nada.

Esto se ponía peor

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Payos – es como llaman los gitanos a los no gitanos.

-Cheza A-Sakura

-Celina Sosa

-gabyhyatt

Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen la tardanza. Por cierto ya entra el E&T, espero que la historia les siga gustando.

Tengo que irme, saludos y hasta pronto.


	6. The wood

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 6. The wood

**SHAORAN**

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó la chica con mirada asustada.

- Tratar de perderlos - dije decidido.

Ese ruido, demonios debieron hacerles algo a los frenos, los muy desgraciados.

Sin frenos y siguiéndonos nos tenían en sus manos.

Saque mi celular y marque a casa de Eriol.

- Sin línea - noté extrañado - no es posible.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella.

- No sólo me quitaron los frenos, seguramente dejaron un aparato que bloquea la señal del celular.

El paisaje hacia adelante no había más ciudad sólo vegetación, si nos aventurábamos a saltar a esa velocidad era una muerte segura, por otro lado si seguíamos así la gasolina se acabaría y al fin nos alcanzarían.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a morir.

El auto que nos seguía parecía esperar a que saltáramos o que la gasolina se acabe ya que no parecía querer alcanzarnos nos llevaba una distancia considerable.

Aceleré con la idea de que nos perdieran de vista, y en una de esas despistarlos por alguna desviación, pero para mi mala suerte no había ninguna hasta el momento.

- Demonios - no lograba perderlos de vista.

Ella constantemente veía por el retrovisor, estaba asustada. Debía hacer algo o esa chica terminaría como yo, encontrados nuestros cuerpos en algún río.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y nos alejábamos cada vez más.

El paisaje cambio de nuevo y altos árboles comenzaron a rodearnos, la carretera más estrecha y más irregular, con más curvas y subidas y bajadas, comenzábamos una zona de montañas. Entonces comprendí que esos malditos querían que nos alejáramos lo suficiente para asesinarme lo más lejos posible o que perdiera el control en aquellas pronunciadas curvas y sin frenos.

Los vi acercarse más cuando llegamos a una curva muy difícil. La chica dio un pequeño salto cuando sentimos como nos empujaba al vacío, la altura era impresionante. Alcance a tomar el control y al ver una recta pise el acelerador confiando en mis habilidades como conductor, sólo oí a la chica dar un gritito y encogerse para asirse al asiento.

Faltaba muy poco para que la gasolina se termine, la chica a mi lado parecía tratar de tranquilizarse ante lo que veía, no dejaba de ver el auto y la gasolina. Mi intención no había sido meter a esta chiquilla en esta situación, pero no tenía otra opción, si me llegaban a encontrar ella sufriría las consecuencias de estar conmigo.

El medidor de la gasolina seguía bajando y las curvas cada vez más cerradas y peligrosas situadas en partes altas de las montañas, había logrado sacarles una buena distancia, que en pocas ocasiones no los veíamos debido a las curvas.

No tenía opción, así que aceleré.

- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó bastante sorprendida.

- Cuando yo se lo diga sólo salte del auto y escóndase en la cima de la montaña, buscarán abajo, no arriba manténgase tranquila y callada, yo la encontraré.

- ¿Esta loco? – preguntó como si le fuera a contestar que sí, y luego siguió hablando, pero no le tome mayor atención, sólo quería que ambos sobreviviéramos.

- Bajaré la velocidad, una vez que usted salte aceleraré y saldré también, me reuniré con usted en cuanto pueda.

- No lo haré.

- Nos mataran a ambos - estaba muy seguro de ello y eso era lo que me daba el valor para hacerlo - cuando salte asegúrese de rodar y protegerse el rostro y el cuello.

- Pero...

- Tenemos escasos segundos. Mientras nos buscan en algún precipicio escaparemos de regreso. ¿Entiende? - fije mi mirada en ella durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió un tanto desconcertada.

Baje la velocidad antes de entrar a una curva.

- ¡Ahora! - abrió la puerta y sin dudar hizo lo que le indique, pronto por el retrovisor la vi correr, por desgracia las subidas estaban muy inclinadas, así que corrió por la orilla de la carretera y la observe subir fácilmente a la montaña colgándose por los árboles que colgaban.

Me dio casi horror al ver que no muy lejos el auto negro aún nos seguía, sólo esperaba que no la hubieran visto.

Acelere y una curvas más adelante salté del auto. Me lleve algunos raspones pero caí no tan mal por la velocidad.

Escuché el estruendo del auto llevándose las barreras de seguridad, sin más que pensar corrí hacia la cima del la montaña. También alcancé a oír como frenaba el carro negro y apenas pude esconderme atrás de un viejo árbol que tenía la apariencia de caer en cualquier momento, aferrado a la tierra de la montaña.

Me quede quieto cuando vi salir a un hombre y una mujer del auto negro, no pude verles el rostro, sólo escuche algunas palabras que se preguntaban si estábamos dentro o no.

Deje de respirar cuando la mujer regresó a la carretera y comenzó a inspeccionar la cima de la montaña.

El hombre bajo por el precipicio, supuse que estaba en busca del auto, me escondí tras el gran árbol, la mujer decidida a encontrar algo, subió con mucha facilidad y comenzó a revisar.

Alcancé a ver su rostro, no me era ni remotamente familiar, tenía un pantalón negro y blusa del mismo color muy pequeña, se veía muy bien entrenada por sus movimientos y su musculatura sin ser grotesca.

Por un segundo llegó a mi mente la idea de atacarla y hacerla confesar quién era su jefe, pero me quede quieto al ver que sacaba un arma pequeña y la dirigía a la cima. Con algo de terror busque lo que llamo su atención y vi a una ardillita que corría por las ramas. Internamente rogué que la chiquilla haya legado lejos o por lo menos no se moviera de su lugar.

Cuando siguió su camino dándome la espalda pensé en brincar sobre ella y quitársela, pero fue entonces que el hombre dio un grito desde el precipicio. No pude entender lo que le dijo pero ella se dirigió a él sin dudar.

Me quede quieto una vez más, sólo alcance a escuchar algo de equipo especial y luego ella bajo, aproveche eso para subir a la empinada de la montaña, la rica y abundante vegetación me ayudó para no resbalar y tomarlas como cuerda para subir. Constantemente volteando para comprobar que no me siguieran

En la primera oportunidad que tuve revise de nuevo el celular, seguramente tendría ya señal pero para mi mala suerte estaba destrozado.

- Maldición.

**SAKURA**

No sé que sentía exactamente cuando subí por los árboles, no sentía mis piernas subiendo ni mis manos maltratadas por la aspereza de las plantas que me sirvieron como cuerdas para subir la empinada cima

Quise recordar algún presagio de muerte temprana, alguna pista de que moriría así perseguida por desconocidos, pero no lo recordé, recordé el sueño y esta realidad era aún peor. Tenía miedo, subí hasta que volví a sentir mis piernas, me quede quieta tras un enorme árbol que apenas parecía detenerse, algunas de sus raíces ya estaban flotando, pero su rico follaje era un escondite excelente.

Nunca en mi vida había vivido algo similar, siempre fui protegida por mi familia y amigos, nada malo me pasaba con ellos. Pocas veces desee vivir algo diferente, ahora que todo había cambiado rogaba por que terminara pronto.

Recordé sin desearlo que mi madre quería que esa noche le hiciera una corona de flores amarillas como me las solía hacer y me dijo que me enseñaría un paso de baile que nunca había podido dominar y que ella decía que era porque me faltaba un poco de habilidad con los pies.

Esa noche había quedado de ver con Yue ambos habíamos decidido casarnos antes de tiempo, no debíamos aplazar algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, estaba tan feliz que mi abuela me había hecho un hermoso vestido verde casi el mismo verde que las hojas del árbol, decía que se parecía al color de mis ojos.

No quería estar ahí, quería estar con mi familia, con Yue y no con un desconocido que me chantajea.

Temblé cuando escuche que se movía la vegetación, estaba desconcertada así que abrace a mí misma y me oculté.

Pronto vi al hombre buscándome, creo, sin hacer mucho ruido iba en dirección a la cima. Me quede perturbada sin decir nada, si no le hablaba él se iría sin mi, regresaría a casa corriendo y no volvería a saber de él. Probablemente lo mataría aquellas personas que tanto deseaban su muerte y quedaría libre, por un momento sentí que no había remedio, ese hombre moriría y no tenía porque ayudarlo después de como me trato.

Esos segundos en que lo vi subir, otra parte de mi ser pidió que lo salvara que era un ser humano que tenía derecho a vivir, y que si había visto su futuro era para cambiarlo.

Mi primera impresión de dejarlo morir estaba ganado la pelea, pero entonces vi sus ojos. Seguía en mi búsqueda y había volteado hacia donde yo estaba sin verme. Pude ver en esa mirada algo¿qué? no lo sé.

Sólo que no debía morir.

- Estoy aquí - susurré.

Lo vi dar un pequeño salto del susto y resistí las ganas de reír, me vio con algo de tranquilidad.

- Tenemos que irnos - endureció la mirada y siguió subiendo - trata de no hacer ruido.

Lo seguí eternos minutos, me sentía cansada y el sol no ayudaba, aunque ya era tarde era casi sofocante. Ya estaba sudando cuando por fin vimos la cima, algo pedregosa que nos dificulto subir la última parte.

Nos sentamos en silencio a recuperar el aire, no era muy alta pero no podíamos ver que pasaba en la carretera.

- ¿Regresaremos? - pregunte una vez que regreso mi aliento.

- No lo sé - dirigió su mirada de donde veníamos y sólo habían más montañas de diferentes tamaños - era una vista preciosa si ignorábamos el hecho de que alguien nos seguía y nos quería matar.

- Vamos - dijo y comenzamos a descender la montaña - no podemos regresar por la carretera es muy peligroso.

- Entiendo - la bajada fue mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé.

Nos tomo la mayor parte de la tarde para llegar a un pequeño riachuelo que escurría entre las montañas.

- Tenemos que descansar - dije agotada, él me lanzo una mirada fea pero se detuvo.

- Dormiremos unas horas y regresaremos por este extremo - señaló el lugar y entendí que iríamos en paralelo a la carretera.

- Bien - lo único que deseaba era descansar.

Me senté en un viejo árbol caído y luego de verificar si no habían hormigas me senté en el tronco. El sol ya pintaba todo de un color rojizo anunciando la noche y mis ojos se cerraban. No había dormido la noche anterior por tratar de escapar del hotel y estaba muy cansada.

Me abrace a mi misma y pronto mis ojos se cerraron mientras él vigilaba. Por alguna extraña razón tenía cierta confianza en aquel hombre, tal vez porque tenía un trato con él, pero estaba segura de que no me abandonaría a mi suerte en ese lugar, o sólo quise confiar en él.

**ERIOL**

Simplemente no entendía a mi paciente preferido, alguien intentaba matarlo y él simplemente quería resolverlo solo. Así era él, si pudiera él solo se curara las enfermedades y se pusiera las inyecciones es algo terco, pero esta vez le haré caso.

Sé que puede manejar esto, es inteligente debo admitirlo, aunque no siempre lo es frente a mí, creo que no me tiene mucha confianza como yo pensaba. Imagino que si llego a decirle algo a su padre no me dirigirá la palabra en unos cuantos años, y no soportaría todo ese tiempo sin jugarle bromas o hacerlo rabiar.

Es mi pasatiempo favorito, después de la conquista de chicas claro, en fin no me queda de otra.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - me pregunta mi compañero.

- Eh... si disculpe, me decía.

- Los hongos, la mayoría son... - que sueño, quiero dormir no es que los hongos de los pies no sean importantes, pero había planeado este viaje para diversión y no para conocer sus nombres y medicamentos.

- ¿Qué le parece si vamos al teatro? - lo interrumpí al ver una anuncio.

Observamos el cartel, una obra musical, con una joven cantante.

- Me parece bien - contestó el hombre - no conozco esa historia.

Se llama "Melancolía" - tampoco he oído de ella será interesante.

- Dice aquí que son estudiantes de teatro.

- Bien, tienen una gran frescura.

- Esta noche a las ocho.

Pase el resto de la tarde en las conferencias anhelando la noche para salir de los términos médicos y disfrutar un poco de cultura juvenil.

Caminamos tranquilos al teatro, me sorprendió que hubiera muchas personas en ese lugar.

Nos sentamos y esperamos, se dio la tercera llamada y me dispuse a escuchar, comenzó la obra y al principio pensé que sería una perdida de tiempo, los cantantes no eran malos pero estaba acostumbrado a algo más de acción. Ok lo admito me gusta la acción.

Me estaba quedando dormido, cuando las luces se apagaron por completo.

Una hermosa voz femenina inundó el ambiente apenas con el sonido de su garganta se expandió por el lugar, de pronto una luz se encendió, justo atrás de todo el público. Una hermosa chica vestida de blanco bajaba por las escaleras mientras entonaba una canción casi en susurro pero que tenía la cualidad de expandirse en todo el lugar. Desde mi posición sólo logre ver una hermosísima cabellera negra ondulada.

La voz era casi celestial cuando comenzó a cantar, tenía un estilo muy especial y casi infantil al principio, se movió por el escenario, donde todos los personajes estaban detenidos, la luz la seguía sólo a ella. Finalmente se detuvo justo al frente de todos y por fin pude ver su rostro.

Una hermosa piel blanca, como porcelana, un contorno ovalado del rostro y unos ojos índigo que demostraban el sentimiento del personaje. Según lo poco que había puesto atención en la trama, ella estaba enamorada y no era correspondida, lloraba por su amado. Ya saben el amor siempre vende.

Terminó la canción y llevó sus manos a su pecho, una lágrima rodó de su ojo y luego otra más, sentí la desesperación que sentía y quise llorar. No supe como termino la historia, todo el tiempo mi atención estuvo en ella, su actuación era excelente.

Al final le llovieron rosas de todo el público.

Salieron todos los personajes y agradecieron.

- Waw - dijo mi acompañante - son muy buenos para ser estudiantes, sobre todo la cantante.

- Si - dije distraídamente mientras ella agradecía de nuevo y sonreía, era hermosa.

- Tomoyo Daidouji - dijo de pronto

- ¿Que?

- Así se llama - me mostró el programa de la obra donde su nombre estaba impreso con preciosas letras negras.

- Daidouji - ese nombre y apellido se quedaron muy grabados.

Todos comenzaron a salir y aproveche un segundo para escribir una nota que le di al hombre que estaba en la puerta.

Luego esperé afuera.

- No creo que acepte Hiraguizawa.

- ¿Por qué no? Es sólo una invitación a cenar.

- No te conoce.

- No importa, sólo quiero felicitarla.

Un hombre salió - lo lamento - dijo seriamente - la señorita tiene planes pero le agradece el gesto.

- Entiendo - fingí desconsuelo - será otro día.

- Lo vez - me dijo mi acompañante.

- No me doy por vencido tan fácil.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Nada, ahora si me disculpas quiero unos tragos ¿me acompañas?

- Lo siento, tengo una conferencia mañana temprano.

- Bien hasta luego - nos despedimos y decidí esperar.

Busque algún lugar donde ocultarme y localice una pizzería en frente del teatro con vista a la salida del teatro, no era mala idea así que espere.

Varios minutos después comenzaban a salir los actores del lugar, pero ella no estaba. Seguí en espera, nada, el lugar quedo en silencio y en la oscuridad, me disponía a irme.

Cuando la vi, salió con paso lento mientras observaba fijamente su celular. ¿Tendría novio? Llevaba un precioso vestido negro bastante sexy, cientos de preguntas pasaron por mi mente.

No sabía como hablarle o dirigirme a ella, cosa rara, pero luego me anime.

- Buenas noches - salude y ella me contestó en un susurro sin dejar de ver el aparato que tecleaba.

- ¿Disculpe? - dije llamándola más fuerte.

- Un segundo - siguió tecleando y apenas terminó me miro con una mirada que jamás había visto.

Era fría como el hielo invernal.

- ¿Diga?

- Yo... la vi actuar y...

- Quiere un autógrafo.

- Yo... sí - con un movimiento torpe saque mi agenda y la pluma y se la extendí.

Sin mucho ánimo puso algo en la agenda su autógrafo y me lo dio.

- Gracias.

- ¿Algo más?

- ¿Le gustaría...

Un auto se detuvo frente a nosotros y abrió la puerta.

- Debo irme - entró al auto y desapareció, dejándome muy intrigado.

Esa noche me la pase pensando en ella, en esos ojos oscuros y la indiferencia que había en ellos, Simplemente no entendía, en el escenario me conmovió casi a las lágrimas con las miradas, con sus delicados movimientos e incluso con el tono suave con que hablaba y cantaba, ciertamente me dejo intrigado. Mientras afuera era un iceberg.

**SHAORAN**

El follaje y los árboles nos proporcionaban un poco de refugio por si alguien se acercaba. Estuve pendiente y a cada momento volteaba a todas partes escuchando sonidos por doquier. Después de tratar de tranquilizarme comprendí que eran sonidos naturales del lugar, lo hice porque recordé los documentales que llegue a ver de pequeño y las pocas cosas que sabía de la naturaleza por algunos campamentos, que lejos de ser contacto con la naturaleza se reducían a fiestas de adolescentes.

El sonido de los grillos era perturbador al principio y luego fue más tranquilo, también los aleteos de las aves que de vez en cuando volaban tal vez a su nido. Otro sonido de hojas frotándose lo interprete como de víboras, que a pesar de todo parecían lejanas.

Tan pendiente estaba que no me di cuenta cuando la chica cerró los ojos, sólo lo noté por el sonido de su respiración ya que se hizo más suave y pausada. Se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba levemente.

Sin una pizca de sueño, me dedique a observarla. Y confirme que su rostro parecía el de una chiquilla, era hermosa sin duda, pero apenas una niñata. No había reparado en su apariencia ni en su ropa hasta ese momento, traía puesto un pantalón marrón de tela algo pasado de moda, su blusa era de un color parecido pero más claro, sólo entonces recordé porque uno de su brazos estaba descubierto, miré mi mano y hay estaba el pedazo de tela cubriendo mi herida, que en realidad no era tan grande o grave. Aún así ella me estaba ayudando y no lo acababa de entender.

Me quité el saco que llevaba encima y se lo coloqué, como niña pequeña sólo sonrió levemente y siguió durmiendo. Si era inocente ella no tenía porque estar en ese lugar, pensé al verla tan indefensa, pero ella se lo buscó por no confesar quien la había contratado. Ahora dudaba de mis conclusiones, si en verdad trabajara para ellos, fácilmente me hubiera entregado al no subir por la cima como le dije y señalarme para que ellos supieran lo que yo tramaba, pero cuando la vi subir con tanta rapidez me surgió la primera duda.

Después cuando me llamó mientras subía, fue la segunda, hubiera esperado que me delatara de nuevo con ellos, pero no lo hizo. Me tenía confundido, pero si ella era inocente ¿Cómo supo que me querían matar?

Creía que era una charlatana, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar.

El sonido de un sapo que brincaba cerca me distrajo y lo vi cruzar a grandes saltos y perderse en la maleza, me senté de nuevo, NO, no confiaría en ella en cualquier momento podría darme una sorpresa. Tal vez sólo quiere ganarse mi confianza.

Dormía tan tranquilamente como un niño de un año que apenas conoce el mundo por primera vez. Seguí con la vigilancia, tenía un poco de sueño pero me mantuvo despierto la convicción de conservar mi vida, tal vez no tanto por miedo a la muerte o conservar mi vida, sino por llevarle la contraria a quien quiera que me quisiera muerto.

Nadie mataría tan fácil a un Li.

Mi familia tenía una larga tradición de sacrificios y trabajo, para conseguir lo que recién cosechaba mi padre con la empresa y era mi deber mantenerlo así para la comodidad de mi familia.

Eso pensaba cuando vi de nuevo la inminencia de la aurora, justo cuando iba a toca el hombro de la bella durmiente escuche a lo lejos algo que pronto reconocí.

- Perros - esos desgraciados nos estaban siguiendo con perros

- Niña despierta - dije con poca sutileza y la agité, abrió los ojos adormilada y luego de reconocerme se levantó de inmediato.

- Nos siguen, traen perros tenemos que irnos.

Se quedó quieta escuchando a los sabuesos, no estaban muy cerca según el sonido a unos cientos de metros.

Después de ladrar unos segundo callaron fue entonces que recogí el saco que ella había dejado tirado, tomé su mano pues no le veía intensiones de moverse y comenzamos a correr.

La siguiente montaña no era tan empinada así que podíamos correr, pero pronto me llene de desesperación cuando vi que la vegetación comenzaba a disminuir lo que significaba que podrían divisarnos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al detenernos.

- Nos verán - señalé el paisaje y en efecto, poco a poco parecía disminuir.

- Por allá - señaló en otra dirección.

- No conocemos, podemos perdernos, además nos alejaríamos más.

Sentí la adrenalina correr por tomo mi ser, no tardarían en encontrarnos con esos perros y entonces…

- Pero hay suficiente vegetación para escondernos - dijo convencida, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

La vi por un momento impresionado, pensé que estaría más preocupada por regresar, pero la opción no era tan mala si realmente queríamos perderlos.

- Vamos - no dije nada más y la jale en esa dirección.

No pensé en nada, ni comida, ni en perdernos o tal ves morir por algún animal salvaje que estaba seguro podría haber. Era un lugar poco frecuentado por las personas, por su geografía difícil y por ser considerado uno de los pocos pulmones de Hong Kong era respetado por los habitantes de las poblaciones cercanas.

Tal vez fue el flujo de adrenalina en nuestros cuerpos al escuchar los perros cada vez más cerca, que esquivábamos raíces de árboles, plantas con largas y picudas espinas, también algunas piedras que salían a la superficie.

Ni siquiera noté que la traía tan fuertemente agarrada, no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo sólo ocasionalmente se apoyaba más en mi cuando sentía caerse. Corrimos durante unas cuatro horas, según vi la posición del sol, ella se veía cansada y su respiración era levemente dificultosa pero no se quejo.

- Debemos descansar - no sé si lo dije por ella o por mi. Creo que subimos y bajamos dos o tres montañas de menos altura que la primera, el terreno tenía menos desniveles, pero más vegetación y árboles más grandes.

Nos sentamos y ella pareció un poco más relajada, vi como se humedecía los labios. Yo también tenía sed, pero era más importante correr.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza sonó como una alarma al escuchar aún lejanos sonidos de gente moviéndose, maldije mil veces mi suerte y me levanté. No se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

- Vamos - le dije y ella sólo obedeció.

Seguimos corriendo.

Ocasionalmente ella se detenía y sólo le decía con señas que se apure. Las montañas se hicieron cerros y no veía algo moderno por ningún lado, en un momento temí que nos hubiéramos internado tanto que estuviéramos perdidos, al no escuchar pasos tras de mí me volví y no encontré a la chica.

Pensé en las cosas más terribles de ella, que realmente me había traicionado y decidí continuar cuando ella salió por donde yo iba a huir.

- Rápido - me dijo y señaló adelante.

No comprendí, pero decidí seguirla guiado por un extraño momento de confianza. Unos pasos adelante había un hoyo en el suelo y dentro había agua, cristalina agua.

- Beba - dijo y la observe desconfiado, como leyendo mis pensamientos ella se inclinó y haciendo un hueco con su mano llevo agua a su boca.

Tenía tanta sed que una vez que ella se apartó yo la imite. Me sabía a gloria, mis labios resecos por fin se humedecieron.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero muy bien

Yo de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Primero que nada agradecerles que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un review.

-Tamara

-Johanna-Ikari

-Rosh bernal

-isabel

-Cheza A-Sakura

-Khorih

-Celina Sosa

Siempre es importante saber que les va pareciendo la historia, se aceptan reclamos, tomatazos, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran decirme.

Y espero que disculpen las faltas de ortografía y de redacción, (Waaaa mis maestros ya me llamaron la atención por eso –otra vez- pero no acabo de corregirlas) sólo quiero que sepan que me seguiré esforzando para que salga cada vez mejor.

Es todo por ahora, cuídense y hasta pronto.


	7. The shield

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 7. The shield

**SHAORAN**

Ni en mis más locos sueños pasó esto por mi mente, ni siquiera por la retorcida mente de mi supuesto médico hubiera pasado por una aventura similar. No entendía cómo lo que debían ser relajantes vacaciones, terminaba siendo una carrera para salvar mi vida.

Cuando la chica me mostró el agua sentí muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero era más urgente mi sed, la frescura del agua me devolvió las fuerzas que amenazaban con acabarse después de casi dos días de huida.

Cuando terminé, use un poco de agua para lavarme el rostro y luego descubrir la herida de la mano, estaba inflamada y me dolía, la lave con poco cuidado, no era momento de hacer curaciones.

Luego busqué a la causante de todos mis pesares, estaba sentada en la hierba con algunas plantas en sus manos que comenzó a machacar con una piedra.

- ¿Qué hace? – desde minutos atrás había notado extraño su comportamiento.

- Confíe en mí – pidió sin siquiera mirarme, esa petición no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplirla, pero ¿tenía opción?

- Debemos partir – insistí.

- Confíe en la magia gitana – hasta entonces me miró y sus ojos tenían un enigmático brillo y luego continúo con su labor.

Tuve el impulso de correr y dejarla pero de nuevo mi conciencia no me lo permitió. No tardo en terminar de hacer… lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, luego tomó otro ramo de plantas y siguió.

Fue cuando escuche a los sabuesos, el sonido aún se escuchaba lejano, aún así mi corazón se aceleró.

- Vamos no hay tiempo – me estaba desesperando con justa razón y ella se detenía a jugar con plantitas.

- ¿Quiere seguir huyendo? - preguntó con algo de molestia y continuó. Esta chica podría desesperar a un santo.

Mi adrenalina se disparó al escuchar el grito de un hombre - por acá - alcance a escuchar se escuchaba más cercano.

Fue entonces que ella se levantó y con esa extraña cosa machacada se acercó a mí ignorando el ruido que se acercaba.

- Tenemos que colocar esto en nuestros cuerpos, bloqueará nuestro olor por algunas horas, suficiente para huir.

Observe la mezcla verdosa en sus manos, el olor jamás lo había sentido tan intenso pero era como el olor del bosque mismo. Me dio un poco de la pasta y ella escondió las piedras que manchadas con esa cosa verdosa. No perdió tiempo y se la colocó en brazos, cara, cuello y una parte de sus piernas.

Yo seguía sin entender y sin moverme en realidad, finalmente ella se acercó a mí con la cara verde, me lo quitó de las manos la mezcla y me la puso ella misma.

- Vamos - no le creía nada, en cuanto terminó tomé su mano y corrimos de nuevo.

Tomamos una nueva dirección para despistar y al parecer funcionó. Corrimos mucho más tiempo y deje de escuchar el ladrido de los perros, al contrario parecían alejarse.

- Funcionó - dijo ella de pronto con una gran sonrisa. Por lo menos ella podía sonreír.

**SAKURA**

Con mucha felicidad encontré el agujero con agua, era un pequeño manantial que algunos viajeros solían hacer de donde brotaba agua limpia del suelo. Era una estrategia de sobrevivencia y la verdad no imagine que ese lugar alguien conociera esos métodos.

Estaba muy cansada pero me negué a quejarme, vi a mi alrededor y una llamita de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón. Tal vez sí teníamos salvación.

Mientras corríamos fui recolectando una planta, no era muy buena con las cosas de la herbolaria, pero esa mezcla si me la había aprendido. No por estudiosa de las enseñanzas de mi abuela, sino porque era muy efectiva para los juego que solíamos hacer en mi infancia.

Recogí la suficiente y tuve más esperanza de salir de aquel lío con vida y comencé a machacar las plantas. Eran plantas comunes en esos lugares, sólo debía hacer la correcta combinación y lo mejor de todo era que no se tardaba mucho en hacerlo.

Con mi hermano y algunos niños jugábamos con ellas, para jugar a las escondidas en los bosques, ya que ocultan el olor del cuerpo por algunas horas por intenso olor, además de servirnos como camuflaje. Pensé que podría funcionar para confundir a los sabuesos.

Cuando lo vi indeciso se lo aplique yo misma, sin tener mucha idea que si se dejaría o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Después de todo, las enseñanzas de mi abuela y de mi pueblo me salvaban la vida por ahora. Tenía mucha hambre y seguíamos corriendo con dirección desconocida.

Con horror pude ver como parecía que el sol se inclinaba para anunciar el atardecer. De nuevo me fui deteniendo para recoger las plantas para una nueva pócima para seguir ocultando nuestro olor, y poco a poco bajamos la velocidad a medida que la luz y el calor del sol eran más tenues.

Durante todas esas horas ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Parecíamos unidos en una complicidad de mantenernos vivos, sólo correr o caminar en el bosque.

Cuando él se sentó, lo hice también y de inmediato comencé con mi labor de hacer la mezcla, esta vez con un poco más de calma. Y fue hasta entonces que sentí más fuerte el dolor de mis piernas, estaba agotada, no se diga hambrienta, recordé todo lo que había corrido y me sorprendí de la capacidad de mi propio cuerpo para resistir semejantes kilómetros.

Terminé y le ofrecí su parte, esta vez la recibió y cubrió más partes de su cuerpo y lo mismo hice yo. Creo que nos veíamos como los monstruos que salen en los pantanos, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, aunque era gracioso ver a ese hombre de negocios cubierto con la mezcla verdosa. Algún día me reiré de esto… espero.

Se levantó y continuamos avanzando, noté de inmediato como los árboles parecían más altos, nos quedamos en la oscuridad en cuestión de minutos. Se sentía un frío húmedo en todo el lugar cuando decidimos detenernos a descansar.

- Ahora vuelvo - lo vi desaparecer algunos momentos y me sentí muy cansada para adivinar donde o a qué fue, sólo me deje caer en el suelo.

Sólo me abrace de nuevo a mi misma, ese lugar era horriblemente frío.

Por un instante llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de mi familia, estarían ellos preocupados por mí, mamá, papá, hermano, Yue, amigos. No supe cuándo, sólo que una lágrima cayó en mis rodillas a las que abrazaba con fuerza.

Olvide la última vez que llore, así que sentía muy raro como esas gotas se perdían en la tela. Me limpié y espere el regreso de aquel hombre, impidiéndome recordar, pues llorar no serviría de nada.

Tardó un poco más de tiempo en que escuche el sonido de las ranas, más grillos y salté al escuchar un búho, pero él regresó y me calme. No había mucha luz, sólo la que se colaba de la luna en el cielo.

- Vamos - me dijo.

Pero no me levanté.

- Estoy cansada - susurré y baje la mirada.

Luego la levanté para ver que me ofrecía su mano.

- Podrá descansar – dijo con tal seguridad que no quise dudar.

Sólo suspire y tome su mano, me llevo caminando unos minutos más.

- Aquí - vi con asombro un grandísimo árbol que tenía una grieta en su tronco que daba cabida a un pequeño espacio.

Entré y me sorprendí pues al parecer no éramos lo primeros en entrar a ese lugar, dentro parecía ser un asiento esculpido.

- Tal vez el guardabosques descansa aquí - dijo él y entró conmigo.

Cabíamos perfectamente, bien tal vez un poco apretados pero era un refugio perfecto.

Nos quedamos de nuevo callados y luego escuche una risita de su parte.

- Tenemos suerte - dijo y no sé de donde saco una manta pequeña. Me la colocó en los hombros y lo agradecí.

Nos quedamos quietos un buen rato, sólo escuchando los sonidos de afuera. Me emocioné al imaginar que encontrábamos al hombre que cuidaba el lugar y nos ayudaría. Bueno en esas circunstancias cualquier cosa esperanzadora era buena.

Pero el aire del lugar era muy frío y comencé a temblar.

- ¿Tiene frío? - Vaya pregunta - lo siento - se disculpó de inmediato.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos y luego sólo sentí como pasaba su mano por mis hombros.

- ¿Qué hace? - casi grité horrorizada.

- Sh... enfermará si no se calienta.

Quise replicar, pero no pude.

De nuevo el cansancio me ganó, su abrazo resultó más calido de lo que pudiera imaginar y me quede quieta y dormida.

**SHAORAN**

Por fin se durmió, en realidad estaba cansada al igual que yo, pero me sorprendía su fortaleza. Creo que yo soportaba porque hacia un poco de ejercicio, recomendación de mi doctor, por fin algo que había salido de su bocota me servía de algo.

Contrario a ayer por la noche, ahora si estaba un poco más cansado y relajado gracias a la habilidad de esta chica para sacarnos del problema de los sabuesos. Me relajé escuchando su respiración y me di el permiso de dormir unas horas, tenía que encontrar al guarda bosques, debía estar cerca.

Por lo menos un poco de esperanza.

Sentí como la cabeza de la chiquilla finalmente se recargaba en mi hombro para estar más cómoda. Su calor me ayudo a recuperar el mío y me quede escuchando los sonidos tranquilos y finalmente también me dormí.

**ERIOL**

De nuevo Shaoran no llegó a casa. Vaya que si se la esta pasando bien.

¡Que envidia!

Debe ser una chica muy especial como para pasar tanto tiempo con ella, normalmente Shaoran no se involucra demasiado con las mujeres, creo que le tiene miedo al compromiso. ¿Y quién no? Eso de la monogamia es muy conservador para hombres tan libres, jóvenes, ricos y apuestos como nosotros, es mejor vivir la vida.

Después de tomar el desayuno con la señorita Luin había quedado algo desilusionado, ya que ella no pudo evitar ocultar su preocupación por Shaoran. La tranquilice diciéndole que seguramente estaba muy bien divirtiéndose con alguien, y aún así ella se notaba preocupada, incluso le dije que eso de desaparecer días enteros lo hacía todo el tiempo en Hong Kong y siguió preocupada. Claro que cuando él se enterará de lo que dije… bueno no le iba a gustar.

Ya que Luin no parecía tomarme atención, decidí que esa noche iría a ver de nuevo a la señorita Daidoiji, no perdía nada. Además tenía la curiosidad de que la mujer pudiera hacer de nuevo la proeza de la noche anterior y me sorprendí al oírla cantar igual con las misma intensidad en sus partes.

Me deleite el oído y la vista con su presencia en el escenario y el resto del público parecía compartir mi alegría.

- Es fabulosa - escuché decir a uno de los espectadores cuando salíamos.

- Sí, por eso los organizadores han decidido dejar la obra una semana más – contestó la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Magnífico - dije ilusionado, una semana para alcanzar mi objetivo. Y esta vez había ido solo.

Estando fuera pude ver llegar varios arreglos florales para la chica, se estaba haciendo popular y eso no era bueno para mis planes.

El hombre de la noche anterior regreso con la misma noticia, la chica no iba a poder verme, después de mí se lo dijo a una buena cantidad de hombres que se desilusionaron igual. Pero... yo no soy como ellos no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente

Todos se retiraron y de nuevo hice guardia, pasaban ya de las 10 de la noche y todos se habían retirado ya ¿qué hacia esa chica a esas horas?

Ya estaba con la intención de entrar a ver si estaba bien cuando la vi salir, esta vez no tuve tiempo de nada, sólo la vi salir aprisa y subir al auto que la esperaba, y desapareció por las calles.

Ah no, no me quedaría con la duda de que pasaba con esa chica, anticipando esto había rentado un auto y podía seguirla. Estuve manejando unos 30 minutos, iba atento a las calles pues no conocía bien el lugar, sólo para estar tranquilo que puedo regresar.

No me sorprendí de que fuéramos al lugar más refinado de la ciudad, supuse que iba a casa, pero la zona residencial quedo atrás, para dar paso a una zona de restaurantes y bares.

La seguí hasta un bar mediano y con una fachada no muy llamativa.

Me estacioné no muy lejos de su auto y la vi bajar a toda prisa, el auto se metió al estacionamiento y me acerqué, deje el auto a unas cuantas cuadras y entre al susodicho lugar.

Lo primero que sentí fue la fuerte música que hacía vibrar todo el lugar, luces por todos lados, la pista de baile a reventar, sobre todo había chicos y chicas muy jóvenes que bailaban como poseídos por la fuerte música, a su alrededor varias mesitas que poco utilizaban, en las esquinas varios chicos besándose.

En la parte de arriba también había algunas mesas con vista hacia la pista, fue ahí donde la vi, hablaba tranquilamente con un hombre, parecía seria, luego de que el hombre le dijo algo al oído discretamente ella asintió y se alejo.

Busque entonces algún lugar en donde pudiera estar, arriba todas las mesas estaba ocupadas, no pude más que extrañarme al ver que los de arriba no eran chicos, más bien eran hombres muy bien vestidos y pasaban los 30 años acompañados de otros hombres.

Abajo busque un lugar de donde pudiera ver todo y lo encontré. Estuve esperando a verla de nuevo, pedí unos tragos y me los trajeron. Varias chicas me veían con cierto descaro enviándome señales de que querían que me acercara, pero con mucho trabajo las ignore, hasta que la vi de nuevo.

Esta vez iba vestida con un traje nada formal, pero si muy sexy, dejaba al descubierto sus atributos femeninos, con ese vestido rojo hasta yo me sonroje. Caminaba de manera natural sin exagerar pero el vaivén de sus curvas me provocó más sed y acaloramiento.

Traían un pequeño bolso del mismo color, se acercó de nuevo al hombre y se alejaron hasta estar frente a un hombre de edad avanzada, según me pareció. Me sorprendí al ver como el hombre se la presentaba y ella se quedaba a tomarse un trago.

Estuvieron hablando unos diez minutos, ella no parecía con muchas ansias de hablar pues apenas y abría la boca, pero si sonreía y mucho. El hombre parecía muy entusiasmado con la chica y no pude evitar una punzada en todo el cuerpo, ¿estaba celoso?

No lo podía creer de una chica que ni siquiera estaba enterada de mi existencia ya me estaba poniendo así, de pronto se levantaron y dirigieron a la salida.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Seguirlos?

Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirme, esa chica tenía algo y yo debía averiguarlo.

Pensé mejor las cosas tranquilizando mis celos.

Con ayuda de mi rostro de ángel, conseguí subir a la parte de arriba engañando al guardia, diciendo que conocía al hombre con quien la chica habló y tenía el mejor lugar. El muy tonto me creyó, supongo que por mi buena vestimenta.

Subí y como si fuera un viejo amigo me presente ante él. Supongo que para no dejarlo en ridículo frente a los otros hombres fingió que me reconocía.

- ¿Hiraguizawa? - dijo uno de ellos - si conozco a su padre, es un excelente médico - dijo uno que estaba con ellos

- Así es - sonreía como si hubiera visto a un viejo amigo.

Estuvimos hablando de los aciertos de mi padre en sus negocios y en la medicina, el otro hombre no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Después de unos momentos el hombre que conocía a mi padre se fue.

El otro se me quedo viendo.

- ¿Qué quiere? No lo conozco - dijo algo irritado.

- Tranquilo, sólo quiero que me presente con alguien.

- ¿Alguien?

- La chica que salió hace unos minutos con un hombre mayor, llevaba un vestido rojo.

Me vio como bicho raro y luego sonrió.

- No es barata ¿sabe? - dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

Me quede sorprendido, si había escuchado bien...

- Es la mejor en TODO, no se arrepentirá - dijo cruzando los brazos.

**SHAORAN**

Desperté con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo incesante en las hojas de los árboles, era tenue en realidad, no tardaría en amanecer. Ella aún dormía, y me dio un poco de risa cuando noté que prácticamente me abrazaba, había pasado su mano por mi cintura como buscando calor.

Por un segundo asaltó mi mente una pregunta, era una chiquilla pero ¿cuál sería su historia? Era una gitana, parecía tener mucha experiencia, pero también mucha inocencia, no parecía una criminal y lo que sabía de los gitanos sólo eran rumores, que eran unos ladrones, que sabían mucho por sus viajes, pero no eran de fiar, sólo algunos tenían una larga tradición de sabiduría pero no me interese en aprender de ellos.

La chiquilla me parecía tan humana que no la imaginaba engañando y robando, o era muy buena en eso de fingir. No sabía que pensar en realidad. La lluvia cesó y el agua se quedó en las hojas de las plantas, imaginé que nuestros perseguidores tal vez se cansaron y mojaron, tal vez el truco de la chica si había funcionado.

Se movió y aproveche para salir del árbol, me estiré un poco y di algunas vueltas tratando de ver alguna señal del guardabosques, me imaginaba que estábamos aún retirados, ya que ese árbol lo usaba para descansar debíamos estar a la mitad del camino.

- Buenos días - escuche la voz soñolienta y la vi salir del hueco del árbol.

- Buenos días, ¿ha dormido bien?

- He dormido mejor – se restregaba los ojos.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunté y ella en cambió me hizo una seña, luego caminó alrededor del árbol.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Buscando rastros - contestó buscando algo en el suelo, aquí – apuntó un pequeño grupo de rocas - han hecho fogatas, no muy grandes se ve que no ha venido el algunas semanas, la lluvia se ha llevado mucha ceniza - siguió en su búsqueda.

- Acá - dijo emocionada y señaló una planta.

- ¿Qué es?

- Alguien paso por aquí y quebró varias ramas – siguió caminando en esa dirección y unos pasos adelante toco varias ramas – estas parecen haber sido cortadas con algo filoso, quiere decir que es en esa dirección - apuntó a una parte más clara del bosque.

- ¿Esta segura?

- En realidad no, pero es una alternativa - me miró y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, qué podía hacer o decir, sólo la seguí.

Caminamos algunas horas y ambos estábamos hambrientos, por eso no hablamos mucho pero podía escuchar su estomago y el mío haciendo ruidos graciosos. En el camino nos encontramos ardillas, algunas culebras, hasta grandes arañas y decenas de pájaros.

- Miré - dijo emocionada.

- ¿Qué?

- Un bebedero.

Era un tronco con un hueco recargado en unas piedras.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- En los tiempos de calor cuando no hay lluvia, el guardabosque trae agua hasta aquí para que los animales la beban, y así sobrevivan, creo que vamos en buen camino - dijo emocionada.

No tenía muchas ganas de contradecirla, de nada en realidad la falta de comida ya hacía estragos en mi cuerpo.

Pasamos otro buen rato caminando entre la cada vez más grande maleza.

**SAKURA**

Por los espíritus estoy cansada, tengo hambre y sueño, pero debo continuar si quiero ver de nuevo a mi familia, amigos y a Yue.

La tarde parece caer y no hemos llegado a ningún lugar, escucho claramente a los animales moverse entre las plantas.

Mi abuela solía decirme que debía confiar en mí misma y en mis habilidades, y hasta ahora agradecía todo lo que me había enseñado ella. Gracias a ella estábamos vivos, huyendo pero vivos. La verdad es que aún no podía hablar con los espíritus del bosque como ella lo hace, pero estaba segura que el bosque me estaba ayudando, casi podía sentir que de alguna manera me guiaba.

Mientras caminaba entre el olor de la tierra mojada y de las pocas flores que había en el lugar, imaginaba a mi abuela haciendo algún ritual para la buscarme.

Por fin, cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer, la vi.

- Una cabaña - grité emocionada y corrí a ella.

Sentí los pasos apresurados del hombre tras de mí.

- ¿Hola?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

GRACIAS

Johanna-Ikari

estrella12

Celina Sosa

CerezitoyingFa

Rosh bernal

Khorih

belen

Mokonayamileth

nathii

Por sus palabras.

El capítulo quedo pequeño pero estoy corta de tiempo, aún así espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.


	8. the illusion

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 8. The illusion

**ERIOL**

Yo aún no entendía muy bien, mi mente trabajaba, pero...

- En dos días, tiene una agenda muy ocupada, pero por ser usted amigo de mi amigo le concederé ese favor.

- ¿Cuanto? - salió de mis labios sin dejar mostrar mi sorpresa inicial.

Buscó en su chaqueta un bolígrafo y tomó una servilleta, escribió algo en ella, mientras lo hacía noté que el hombre tenía un gran parecido con la chica, el tono de piel y de cabello eran prácticamente los mismos, incluso la misma mirada fría y desconfiada. Me acercó la servilleta sacándome de mis pensamientos, la tomé y noté que había una cuenta de banco y una cifra en dólares con varios ceros.

- Se deposita en una cuenta - dijo sin más - créame lo vale.

- Vendré por ella – dije y de inmediato me extendió la mano y cerramos el trato.

Baje del lugar y salí, regrese a casa de Shaoran sin atreverme a pensar algo. Llegue y me tendí en la cama, los pensamientos comenzaron a fluir.

La chica no era tan inocente como parecía, estaba con ese hombre que le conseguía hombres a quienes satisfacer a cambio de dinero. No tengo idea de como pude mantenerme sin mostrar mi sorpresa y más extraño acepte la oferta sin pensar demasiado.

Me tenía muy intrigado.

Esperaría sólo dos días.

Esta noche tampoco llegó Shaoran, me tenía preocupado. Al marcar su celular, sólo decía que estaba fuera del área de servicio o apagado, le deje varios mensajes pero no contestaba ninguno.

Luin y su familia parecían cada vez más preocupados, pero traté de justificarlo en varias maneras, no parecía funcionar pero al final fingían creerme, gracias al cielo que nadie de la familia Li le había llamado. Seguramente siguieron mis instrucciones, pues les dije que necesitaba mucho ese descanso y no querían molestarlo.

Al día siguiente traté de mantenerme ocupado para evitar pensar en el paradero de Shaoran, a pesar de que querían matarlo, sabía que él no era ningún tonto y seguramente era alguna estrategia para atrapar al culpable o desorientarlo por lo menos. O eso pensaba por la manera en que me había hablado la última vez que lo vi, confiaba en él. Por ahora tenía que planear una estupenda velada con Tomoyito.

Sin duda sería una noche para recordar.

Y esperaba impaciente el momento que no tardaría en llegar.

**SAKURA**

Era una cabaña vieja pero parecía habitada, había leña en la parte de afuera que parecía recién cortada. Me emocione tanto que podía gritar de felicidad, pero vi como el señor Li fue directo a la puerta y tras saludar y llamar la abrió.

Estaba tan cansada que fui tras él.

- ¿Hola?

Nadie respondió.

Había sólo una mesa con dos sillas algo maltratadas, se sentía un leve olor a humo, pero no había nadie. Entré para revisar el lugar eran apenas tres habitaciones conectadas, una de ellas era la cocina así que sin dudar entre en ella. Era pequeña, había pocos utensilios de cocina lo que significaba que tal vez era sólo una persona la que vivía ahí. Busque como loca un poco de comida y no encontré nada, sólo había empaques de comida pero todas vacías, no era una persona muy ordenada.

- ¿Hay comida? – escuche su voz ansiosa.

- Eso busco – contesté mientras metía la cabeza en una pequeña alacena de madera, en la que no encontré nada.

- Huevos – dijo emocionado y de inmediato lo miré – del techo de la cocinita había una canasta que colgaba y él extraía varios huevos pequeños, de inmediato los puso en mi mano.

- Ya podremos comer – no ocultó su felicidad y yo sólo…

- Sí - pero no me movía sólo tenía esos huevos en mi mano pero...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tiene hambre?

- Yo... – cielos, apenas caía en la cuenta y era vergonzoso - no sé cocinar.

- ¿Bromea? – por la cara que puso me di cuenta de que en realidad no me creía.

- Bueno sí sé, pero esto no - sabía hacer pociones pero comida… en realidad era una parte que aún me faltaba por conocer.

Caí en cuenta de que no sabía cocinar algo decente y me quería casar.

- Yue me va a odiar – susurré y me reproche, cómo se me había olvidado tan pequeño detalle. Pero mi familia, especialmente mi abuela, estaban más interesada en que aprendiera a ser una sabia Shuvani y no una cocinera.

- ¿Dijo algo? – me sacó de mi ensoñación.

- No, usted sabe hacerlo ¿cierto? – pregunté con ojos de cachorrito esperando un: sí claro.

- Pues no – ok este no era mi día de suerte.

- ¿Entonces? - con la comida en las manos y sin poder hacer nada.

- Lo intentaremos, no debe ser tan difícil – sonrió y ese gesto me dio confianza - he comido huevos en cientos de formas, no debe ser tan difícil.

- Bien, primero el fuego – no tardamos en encontrar una parrilla eléctrica, la conectó, pero nada paso. Fue cuando supimos que en el lugar no había luz eléctrica, estaba toda la instalación pero no teníamos idea de porque no funcionaba.

- ¿Y ahora? – esto no podía estar pasando.

- No lo sé.

Veía los huevos en mis manos y me sentía tan inútil.

- Miré, eso debe servir – se acercó a un rincón de la cocinita y vi rastros de una fogata.

- Es cierto, afuera hay leña – salió hecho un rayo y entró con la madera.

- Ahora enciéndalo – dije y él se me quedó viendo interrogante - ¿acaso nunca fue boy scout?

- Lo lamento pero no, estaba ocupado estudiando otras cosas. ¿Acaso los gitanos no se enfrentan a esto cada día?

- Somos gitanos no cavernícolas, somos modernos tenemos microondas, no me venga con eso. Ahora ¿qué hacemos?

- Creo que es con dos piedras.

- Inténtelo.

Salió a buscar dos piedras y yo sólo veía los huevos sin poder hacer nada, un momento, tal vez el guardabosque llegaría con víveres y por eso se había ausentado. Sí era una bella posibilidad, la pregunta era cuando llegaría, según parecía en la falta de polvo en las cosas no tenía mucho de haberse ido.

El chico regresó con unas piedras - creo que lo logré - golpeó ambas piedras y salió una mínima chispa, genial.

Tomé un viejo papel y pudimos encender un poco de fuego, encender la fogata no era tan fácil, minutos después el fuego estaba listo.

Mientras intentaba calentarme, él hizo huevos revueltos o por lo menos lo intentó no me iba a poner exigente. Olían a gloria tuve que esperar mientras él muy pacientemente los cocinaba.

Sentía como babeaba pero esperé.

- Platos - corrí por unos, pero solo encontré uno improvise otro con un pequeño recipiente.

Mientras la llama ardía lo retiró del fuego - listo.

Lo dividió en dos, mitad y mitad. Me quemé por intentar comérmelo tan rápido.

- Espere un poco - sugirió con burla.

Esperé y le soplé, finalmente no aguantamos más y lo llevamos a la boca.

Delicioso, bueno no, un momento…

Lo ví a los ojos, me vio con la misma expresión.

- Sal - dijimos al mismo tiempo, estábamos tan hambrientos que no habían reparado en ese detalle.

Buscó y encontró un poco algo húmeda, pero recordé por que le decían el oro blanco, le daba sabor a la comida. Comimos y aunque nos sobraba hambre fue un pequeño sorbo de agua en el desierto.

- Gracias por la comida - dije poniendo el plato y sobándome el estomago.

Él me vio y sonrió en una manera que nunca lo había visto.

Me puse roja pero lo disimulé, me levanté y fue entonces que noté que la cabaña no era del todo antigua sólo que no había comodidades. Sin televisión, sin teléfono para nuestra desgracia ni nada para comunicarnos con el exterior, el lado positivo es que había suficiente agua limpia. Me dirigí a la otra habitación y encontré con una mini recamara con apenas una cama mediana.

Sin dudarlo me acosté, me sentía tan bien que me dio sueño, minutos después él entró.

- Hay una cama – dijo emocionado.

- Sí, eso veo - era obvio ¿qué quería decir con eso?

- Es sólo una y… no pienso dormir en el suelo – dijo levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo tampoco.

- Ni en una silla incomoda.

- Ni yo.

- Si me permite - acercó a la cama y se dejo caer a un lado de mí.

- ¿Acaso no es un caballero?

- En ocasiones, ahora soy un hombre cansado. Así que...

- Olvídelo, yo dormiré aquí – me senté exaltada con ganas de tirarlo al suelo, pero él sólo me observó tranquilamente acomodando sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

- Yo no me iré – me tiré de nuevo en la cama esperando que se rindiera, pero sólo se acomodó mejor.

- Haga lo que quiera, yo me quedo aquí.

- Y yo también.

Me sentí incomoda, pero no me movía, se iba él o me iba yo y no me iría.

- Podemos dormir los dos - dijo de pronto.

Me mordí el labio, vaya hombre.

- Esta bien – no quería mover ni un dedo y estaba seguro que él tampoco.

- No ronque.

- Lo mismo digo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Esperar al guardabosque, mientras comer lo que encontremos.

- Bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo observaba el viejo y ahumado techo, mientras el sonido del bosque era cada vez más y más arrullador. El único problema es que dormir con ese hombre no era del todo relajante, lo hice mientras huíamos pero ahora, en una cama, era… diferente.

**SHAORAN**

Vaya chica rebelde pensé que se marcharía unos minutos después de que yo me acostara a su lado, pero la muy insistente se quedó. Yo sólo pensaba en descansar un momento después sería toda de ella, pero su actitud me hizo cambiar de opinión.

La noche finalmente había caído y el sonido de las ranas y los grillos era todo lo que se escuchaba, sin luz apenas se podía ver algunas siluetas de las cosas a nuestro alrededor.

Ella no parecía dormir, era evidente pues daba más vueltas que un ventilador.

- ¿Por qué no puede dormir?

- No lo sé, normalmente puedo dormir aunque me encuentre en medio de un estadio de fútbol con dos equipos jugando.

- Supongo que no esta a acostumbrada a dormir con un extraño.

- Eso suena muy mal, pero es cierto. Suelo dormir con mi abuela, con Kero o Spy.

- ¿Sus amigos con derechos?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Je je - lo dicho, Eriol es mala compañía - quiero decir que... eh... ellos deben extrañarla.

- Sí, suelen lamerme y jugar conmigo en la cama antes de dormir.

Demasiada información.

- Los extraño mucho y también a Yue – dijo antes de soltar un suspiro.

- Usted no pierde el tiempo.

- ¿Qué dice?

- No pensé que los gitanos fueran tan abiertos en esas… cuestiones.

- Shaoran Li, ¿qué esta pensando? - se levantó y no podía ver pero estaba seguro que me asesinaba con la mirada.

- Yo... nada, sólo que Kero, Spy...

- No sea mal pensado, son mis mascotas, un tigre de bengala y un puma.

- ¿Mascotas? - bueno no sé si era para aliviarse o aterrarse - ahora entiendo Yue debe ser su perro.

- Es un hombre – escuche su voz furiosa.

- Je je ahora entiendo - y me di vuelta, sentí como se acostó - ¿es… su novio?

- Sí – contestó en medio de otro suspiro - nos casaremos pronto.

- Felicidades.

- Gracias.

-"Yue" – pensé que nombre tan raro, ¿cómo podría ser un hombre con ese nombre? Un debilucho y pequeño hombre lleno de acne. Aunque ella parecía que él gustaba, tal vez es el único hombre entre los gitanos.

Pobre chica.

La escuché que dormía y traté de hacer lo mismo.

Cuando comenzaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo sentía un brazo que le caía en el rostro, lo hice a un lado y de nuevo.

Luego la escuché que se reía y susurraba "Kero". Soñaba con sus mascotas sin duda pero movía las manos sin ser conciente, como no me dejaba dormir tuve que detenerle los brazos y el sueño me venció.

Al siguiente día di gracias al cielo haber despertado antes, la tenía abrazada, ella estaba de espaldas a mi pero mis manos estaban a su alrededor sobre sus brazos y ella dormía pacíficamente. No pude negar que la sensación fue... bueno no la puedo describir pero no era nada desagradable, su olor, su calidez, por un segundo tuve envidia de aquel debilucho Yue pues el podría tenerla así cada mañana. PERO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO? Desheche esos tontos pensamiento y como pude me deslice para salir de lecho.

**SAKURA**

Desperté y me sentía mejor, busque al señor Li por todos lados y no lo encontré, por un segundo mil cosas horribles pasaron por mi cabeza ¿y si lo encontraron y se lo llevaron?

- Señor Li, Señor Li - no contestaba, no estaba en la casa y no me respondía.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir al mil por hora ¿dónde estaría?

- Shaoran - grité con todas mis fuerzas y algunos pajarillos que revoloteaban cerca salieron huyendo.

Comencé a caminar sólo guiada por no sé qué. Me sentía angustiada, sola.

- Estoy acá - escuche su voz a lo lejos y juro que pude respirar de nuevo.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis pies y lo encontré, estaba muy tranquilo recogiendo unas moras.

- Creo que se comen, las he visto en algunos banquetes exóticos - decía con toda tranquilidad mientras recogía varias frutitas.

- Si se comen - mi alocado corazón comenzó a recuperar su ritmo y le ayude.

- Tengo hambre decía él - mientras seguía.

- Tenga cuidado con...

- Ahhh - grito y lo vi agitar su mano.

- ... las hormigas ¿esta bien?

- Claro, sólo fue un piquete - dijo tragándose el orgullo. Pero sabía que le había dolido y mucho, pues estaba muy cerca de una línea de hormigas anaranjadas, por experiencia sabía que su piquete dolía horrores.

Me acerque a él - son suficientes - metí las que había recogido en la bolsa que él llevaba y lo jalé lejos del lugar.

- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó algo sorprendido.

- ¿Sabe si es alérgico al piquete de hormigas?

- ¿Qué dice?

- ¿Es alérgico? - lo jalé rumbo a la cabaña mientras buscaba alguna planta que me ayudará.

- No lo sé, jamás me había pasado esto.

Revisé su piel y pronto se formo una pequeña hinchazón.

No supe si maldecirlo o agradecer la suerte que tenía ese hombre pues no muy lejos de la cabaña había una pequeña planta que me serviría, era apenas un retoño pero suficiente.

- No debe acercarse a ese tipo de hormigas son algo agresivas cuando se sienten amenazadas - le explicaba mientras arrancaba la plantita - vamos.

Regresamos a la cabaña.

- Pero tenemos algo que comer - dijo él sentándose en la mesa con las moras en ella.

- Es cierto, pero no debe andar por ahí si no sabe lo básico del bosque o la naturaleza - tome un recipiente y comencé a deshacer la planta en un poco de agua, el liquido se torno azul.

- Claro que lo sé, he visto documentales de animales.

- No es lo mismo, déme su mano.

- Estoy bien - aseguró algo molesto.

- Déme la mano, a menos que quiera sufrir más y tener una horrible comezón que no se quita con nada.

- No, soy un hombre fuerte y una pequeña mordedura de hormiga no me hará nada.

Rodé los ojos - como quiera, pero después no diga que no se lo advertí - guarde la poción muy cerca sabiendo que la iba a necesitar y comimos las moras.

Después de un rato de observar a la nada, él comenzó a verse pálido.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - ya sabía la respuesta.

- Un poco acalorado.

- Es el efecto, ahora esta dispuesto a concederme la razón o quiere continuar con el malestar, le aseguro que se pondrá peor.

Él se quedo en silencio, su orgullo no le permitiría aceptarlo.

- ¿Sabe? un día le paso lo mismo a mi hermano y negó el remedio que mi abuela le dio. Y después se puso pálido, tenía mucha comezón, le dio fiebre y comenzó a alucinar con toda clase de cosas, para ese momento mi abuela resolvió ponérselo en contra de su voluntad. Después de ponérselo resultó con muchas manchas púrpuras en su cuerpo que desprendían un desagradable olor, mi abuela dijo que fue por no ponerle el remedio a tiempo, tardó como un mes en desaparecer las manchas y nadie en su sano juicio se acercaba a él.

- Con su permiso voy a buscar más comida - dejé muy cerca de él el remedio y salí, sabía que no lo admitiría pero al final se lo podría.

Esta bien, lo acepto invente la mayoría de los efectos de la picadura, pero él lo sabría muy tarde.

De nuevo en la pequeña cocina busqué con más calma y mi suerte mejoró.

**SHAORAN**

Tuve que hacerlo, rayos, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Me sentía inútil, sobajado por esa niña que creía saber todo. Así que tuve que ponerme su remedio y lo peor de todo es que funcionó más rápido de lo que esperaba, las horribles sensaciones desaparecieron.

Y ella se metió a la cocina y salió minutos después con una sonrisa en su rostro y dos platos en la mano aún vacíos. Un delicioso aroma llegó a mi nariz.

- ¿Qué hace? ¿Dónde encontró comida?

Me vio y sonrió.

- Por ahí, creo que ayer estábamos tan hambrientos que no buscamos bien.

- Pensé que no sabía cocinar.

- No sé - me mostró el empaque de la sopa – tiene instrucciones – además pude prender la fogata YO sola – vociferó con orgullo.

Por lo menos Yue comería sopa instantánea.

Me senté en la mesa y me sentí muy raro, esperando a que ella terminara de cocinar. Era como en las películas, una pareja feliz en la que ella cocina mientras él la mira con adoración y comen juntos. Cielos debo evitar que sea Mei la que escoja las películas cuando vamos al cine, es una romántica sin remedio.

- Listo - dijo feliz y la operación del día anterior se repitió, mitad y mitad.

Comimos en completa tranquilidad, ambos estábamos. Retiró las cosas de la mesa - mire lo que encontré – me mostró una carpeta algo maltratada.

Al revisar los papeles supe finalmente que el bosque donde estábamos era una reserva natural protegida, con un recuento de las especies que ahí se conservaban y su importancia. Pero lo que más nos alentó fue el ver entre esos papeles un mapa del lugar, estaba indicado el lugar de la cabaña y la salida a una carretera estaba cercana, misma que llevaba directo a Tomoeda.

- ¡Que bien! – gritó ella y manifestó mi sentir.

- Saldremos de esto pronto.

- Vámonos – dijo levantándose.

- Será mejor descansar y tomar agua y víveres para el viaje, mañana nos iremos – hizo un mohín pero finalmente aceptó.

No me sentía del todo bien, pero sabía que habíamos despistado a aquellos sujetos que nos seguían, y pensé que un poco más de tiempo no importaría, sólo teníamos que partir pronto. Tomé el mapa y lo arranque de la carpeta y lo deje en mi bolsillo. Pronto muy pronto la pesadilla terminaría.

- Encontré algo más - dijo emocionada y frente a mí extendió un mazo de cartas.

- ¿Cartas?

- Creo que puedo leerlas, aunque no son las mías, el principio es parecido.

- Bien adelante.

Ella comenzó a mezclarlas.

- Veamos si puedo saber quien lo quiere muerto.

Las revolvió una y otra vez - listo, ahora seleccione algunas.

Hice lo que me pedía y comenzó a leerlas, hacía graciosas muecas, era obvio que no entendía mucho.

- ¿Esta segura que puede hacerlo?

- Es sólo que mis cartas son diferentes, estas no son tan claras.

- Es una baraja inglesa no me diga que no la conocía.

- Claro que sí, sé como jugar con ellas, pero son diferentes… - siguió con su intento de lectura - lo siento, no puedo… - se disculpó de pronto.

- No se preocupe, con sus cartas podrá hacerlo.

- Eso espero, por su bien.

- ¿Qué tal un juego para pasar el tiempo? - dijo de pronto.

- ¿Juego?

- Sólo para pasar el tiempo – dijo emocionada.

- Bien, pero tendrá que pagarme ¿o acaso es de prendas?

- Ja ja que gracioso, cuando salgamos de esto, si es que salimos, quiero que me lleve a cenar y a bailar como recompensa por salvarle la vida.

- Yo quiero algo más… - cuando vi su rostro supe que no tenía pensamientos muy limpios que digamos - me ayudará a hacerle una broma a mi mejor amigo ¿qué le parece?

- Acepto – cambió su rostro a uno más calmado, era muy mal pensada - Comencemos.

Era muy diestra, me di cuenta después que manejaba las cartas como parte de su cuerpo, era rápida y precisa. Comenzamos con unos juegos de póquer y la muy... especial me iba ganando, con un marcador de 8 ella y yo 2.

- Otra vez - pedí cuando perdí de nuevo.

Ella sólo sonrió y repartió las cartas - ¿esta segura que no hace trampa?

- No me ofenda.

- Bien - comencé a acomodar mis cartas.

Por fin algo mejor, 1, 2, 3 lindos sietes, una tercia un par de doces, jeje no me ganaría.

Noté como ella veía sus cartas sin demostrar ninguna emoción, era muy buena.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo ella.

Una por una las extendí en la mesa.

Al verlas ella sonrió - no esta mal, ahora vea esto y llore - también las puso sobre la mesa y Ohhh cielos, una tercia de ases y un par de reyes.

- ¿Tiene algún trato con algún demonio?

- Sólo con usted - dijo sonriente.

Al final de la tarde la mujer me hubiera dejado casi en la ruina si apostáramos dinero. Así que le debía una cena y un baile.

**SAKURA**

Estaba aburrida, después de perder en los juegos el señor Li se fue a costar en la cama, creo que el efecto de la picadura no se le había pasado por completo.

Así que salí, ahora que mi pancita estaba llena sólo podía pensar en otra cosa, quería era un buen baño, sabía que esa noche no dormiría bien hasta no bañarme. Sin decir nada me salí de la cabaña y comencé a buscar algún lugar donde bañarme, porque el guardabosques debía bañarse en algún lugar ¿cierto? No muy lejos encontré un pequeño riachuelo, y más adelante un lugar donde se estancaba el agua, como había llovido el agua estaba clara y desee poder bañarme.

Así que regrese a la cabaña buscando algo de jabón y lo necesario para un relajante baño y por fortuna lo encontré, por desagracia no muy lejos del señor Li que me vio todo ese tiempo y cuando finalmente pensé que me salvaría de explicarle mi plan me habló.

- ¿A dónde va con eso? – señaló las cosas en mis manos.

- Yo… - rayos – esta bien, encontré un lugar donde bañarme, en realidad necesito un baño – le señale mi cuerpo y cara, que como la de él, aún tenía residuos verdes de la poción anterior.

- ¿En serio? – se le iluminaron los ojos - apresúrese que yo también necesito uno.

- Bien, pero no se le ocurra espiar.

- Hey, no me gusta ver el cuerpo de niñatas – dijo despectivo.

Resistí las ganas de mostrarle mi lengua, sólo porque confirmaría lo que acababa de decir.

Por los cielos, el baño me supo a gloria, era delicioso poder sentir mi piel que ya estaba enterrada bajo varias capas de tierra y sudor. Me di tiempo de lavar mi vieja ropa, y me vestí al más puro estilo griego, o sea que sólo me enrede la sábana. Que esperaban, no encontré una toalla o algo más decente.

Al entrar a la cabaña, él estaba de pie en la entrada se me quedo viendo como quien ve a un extraterrestre.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté levantando una ceja.

- Nada – dijo sonriente – sólo que es mi turno.

Tomo el jabón de mi mano, luego dirigió su vista a uno de mis brazos - ¿qué le sucedió? – preguntó al ver la herida en él, que estaba curándose apenas.

- Nada – genial si le decía que me habían lastimado tratando de salvarle la vida estaría perdida – me lastime…

Noté entonces que sus ojos ya no estaban en mi brazo sino que estaba más interesados en lo que había en mi pecho, así que instintivamente me cubrí y fruncí el ceño. Tenía que ser hombre.

- … salvando a un animal, aunque ahora me arrepiento – terminé la frase, lo había insultado y él ni enterado, finalmente volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde dice que es?

Le di las instrucciones y finalmente se marchó, unos segundos después me puse roja como un tomate maduro. Había notado la manera en la que me vio, por alguna razón no me gusto que lo hiciera, por primera vez me sentí cohibida ante él.

Me apresuré a exprimir mis viejas ropas para que pronto pudiera cambiarme.

**SHAORAN**

Encontré el lugar y realidad agradecí el baño, era bastante relajante, la verdad es que si no fuera por la cosa verde, seguramente apestaría a demonios pero era un excelente desodorante. Mientras me relajaba pensaba en lo que pudieran hacer mis padres, mis hermanas y todos en realidad, evite pensar en el idiota que me quería matar, sólo sabía que pagaría cada cosa que me había hecho sufrir.

Pero mientras me bañaba regreso a mi mente lo que había visto segundos antes. Juró que por un segundo pensé que estaba soñando, al verla entrar así en la cabaña.

Con sólo la sábana enredada en su cuerpo, la chiquilla no lo parecía tanto. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan empapada que la sabana sólo se adhirió a su cuerpo. Me fue posible ver que sus atributos estaban muy bien desarrollados, unos generosos senos, una angosta y fina cintura, unas estupendas curvas en la cadera para luego hacerse líneas en sus muslos.

El cabello que sólo había visto recogido en una fea trenza, estaba ahora suelto adornado con delicados bucles castaños, daban un perfecto contorno a sus grandes ojos verdes y pequeño labios rosados. Parecía una verdadera diosa griega, seguramente competiría con la misma Afrodita.

Si así eran todas las gitanas, quería una para llevar a casa.

¡Que estoy pensando! No me puede gustar una niñata, no me puede gustar la causante de todos mis pesares. Pero… toque mis mejillas, estaban muy calientes, no lo podía creer estaba sonrojado, sonrojado por haber recordado eso y las sinuosas curvas de sus senos cuando me acerque a ella.

Definitivo, necesitaba otro baño, esta vez muy frío y no juntarme jamás con el pervertido de mi doctor.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Celina Sosa

gabyhyatt

Mokonayamileth

Khorih

Cheza A-Sakura

nathii07

Johanna-Ikari

Que tengan una ¡MUY FELIZ NOCHE BUENA! Y ¡AÑO NUEVO! Por si acaso no puedo subir antes el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. the float

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 9: The float

No lo podía creer, en serio no lo podía creer.

Estaba nervioso mientras esperaba, había ido por la chica después de cubrir la exigente cuota, tenía derecho a pasar una noche con ella y me sentía como un chico en su primera cita. Mis dedos bailaban sobre la mesita, ni la música estridente, ni las alborotadas luces de colores podían llamar más mi atención que la dirección en donde se supone saldría la chica.

Esa noche como las anteriores la había ido a ver al teatro, simplemente era incongruente la imagen que proyectaba en el escenario con la que prestaba sus servicios por dinero. Aquella mujer en el escenario proyectaba la imagen de un verdadero ángel, que sufre por amor, que vive para rezar por la felicidad de su amado, simplemente era inconcebible.

Cuando la vi aparecer, mi corazón dio un brinco, su mirada era tan fría e indiferente que podría causar miedo, pero no dejé que viera mi impresión cuando se dirigía hacia mí. Sus movimientos eran lentos, parecían calculados y medidos, no se contoneaba como hubiera esperado, era suave y femenina su manera de caminar.

- Buenas noches - incluso su voz parecía diferente.

- Buenas noches - le sonreí para romper el hielo y ella forzó una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Le importa si no vamos? - dirigió su mirada a la salida y luego rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia atrás apenas unos segundos, para luego volverse hacia mi.

- No, vamos - me levanté y le permití el paso, cuando ella se dio vuelta no perdí la oportunidad de ver que había mirado ella. Encontré al hombre con el que hice el trato, nos observaba desde arriba, al verme sonrió a medias y movió la cabeza le respondí de la misma manera. Había algo extraño en él, pero en aquel momento mi interés no estaba en eso.

Mientras manejaba, ella parecía algo distante, su mirada se perdió en las calles apenas iluminadas.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Claro - pareció darse cuenta, apenas, que yo iba a su lado.

- ¿Le parece que vayamos a cenar?

Se me quedo viendo unos segundos, no pude corresponder su mirada por concentrarme en el camino pero sabía que me observaba fijamente, finalmente contestó secamente - No gracias, vamos al hotel.

El resto del viaje, que no fueron más que unos segundos, no se me ocurrió nada que decir. ¿De qué podría hablarle? El clima, el negocio, su pasado. No, simplemente no se me ocurría nada.

Pague la habitación del hotel y subimos a la habitación más exclusiva del lugar. Mientras subíamos por el elevador pude recorrerla con la mirada, se veía hermosa sin duda. Nadie que la viera sospecharía que vendiera su cuerpo por dinero, era hermosísima, tenía un porte elegante, fino, femenino incluso orgulloso, su vestido no era tan sexy como el que llevaba la otra ocasión, era más bien el de una ejecutiva joven. Su mirada firme, seria, determinada aunque fría, todo ese tiempo la mantuvo en el número de piso que cruzaba el ascensor.

A pesar de su cuerpo pequeño y frágil, siendo sincero, era yo quien me sentía intimidado por ella. Y eso que le llevaba más de una cabeza de estatura y de peso, seguramente, lo doble que ella. Por una extraña razón, mientras entrábamos a la habitación, sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo. Era la terrible sensación de estar obligando a alguien a hacer algo que no deseaba, por unos momentos me quede en silencio parado en la puerta, sentía como si la fuera a violar o algo peor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Nada - sonreí como si nada, creo que me estaba arrepintiendo.

Camine por la pequeña sala mientras ella observaba el lugar con algo de desprecio.

Me dirigí al mini bar y encontré varias bebidas - ¿desea algo de tomar?

- Un martini - contestó mientras se iba a sentar en la cama cruzándose de piernas.

Me tenía hipnotizado su manera de caminar, cada movimiento que hacía tenía una gracia espectacular.

Mientras me acercaba a ella con una copa en cada mano, quito de su cabello el broche que lo sujetaba dejándolo caer con libertad.

Luego me recibió la copa y sonrió, era una sonrisa forzada lo sabía. Lo sabía porque sé leer a la gente, sé cuando están mintiendo, sé cuando es verdad, era un extraño don que heredé y que ahora odiaba por saber que esas sonrisas eran fingidas. También lo sabía por la helada mirada en sus ojos, nublados, oscurecidos que no me dejaban ver que había dentro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Entonces supe que llevaba un buen rato mirándola y al parecer la había incomodado.

- Es hermosa - escuche salir de mis labios y por un momento vi sus mejillas sonrojarse con un suave tono rosado, lo que me dio risa, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Tomó casi de un sorbo el líquido de su copa y me observó acercándose a mí, lentamente. Mientras lo hacía cerraba los ojos, me quería besar lo sabía, pero no tengo idea porque en lugar de tomar lo que me ofrecía preferí ponerle en los labios mi copa.

Ella abrió enorme los ojos al sentir el frío vidrio, se veía algo sorprendida y ofendida.

- No le gustaría que habláramos antes - le sonreí y ella dio un sonoro suspiro, creo que le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- No converso con los clientes - regresó a su apariencia distante y fría.

Por alguna razón, sentí que esas palabras le dolieron.

- ¿No quiere involucrar los sentimientos?

La linda chica me observó furiosa pero finalmente contestó - tampoco hay segundas citas - sentenció levantándose de la cama, luego arrebatándome la copa fue al mini bar y sirvió de nuevo las bebidas.

- ¿Trae protección? - preguntó de pronto.

Me bajo una gota por la cabeza y de inmediato comencé a buscar, ¿dónde los había dejado? finalmente los encontré.

Lo cierto es que me sentía muy torpe, ella regreso con las bebidas, su mirada había cambiado. Esta vez estaba nublada por algo que quise interpretar como deseo, sus labios curvados con una sonrisa sensual. La mujer era una estupenda actriz de un momento a otro cambiaba su semblante y sólo lograba interesarme más.

Puso una copa en mi boca, bebí su contenido de un solo trago sin buscar o encontrar sabor. Su mirada cargada de deseo y su sonrisa habían despertado en ser, los deseos más profundos, mi parte racional se fue al caño junto con aquella sensación de culpabilidad.

Era mía, en ese momento era toda mía.

Cerré mis ojos y concentré todo mi ser en sentirla, primero robando de su boca el aliento, explorando la cavidad con avidez, casi con locura. Ella respondía con menor intensidad, pero eso no me importaba en esos momentos, nada me importaba en esos momentos. La tumbe en la cama con desesperación.

La ropa era un verdadero estorbo, con algo de desesperación retiré mis ropas mientras ella aún acostada hacía lo mismo pero con más lentitud. Su rostro estaba serio, casi ausente, pero pronto dejo descubierta su piel, era tan clara como la piel de su rostro, invitaba a tocarla, acariciarla y a pecar.

Fuera de mi, casi me lance sobre ella, no puedo describir lo que ocurrió conmigo cuando finalmente ambas pieles se tocaron, sentir el calor de su piel bajo la mía, fue una sensación de otro mundo, una experiencia casi irreal, un éxtasis, podía sentir el contacto en cada centímetro de mi piel haciéndome estremecer. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? No lo sabía, en realidad no quería saberlo... solo disfrutarlo.

Por unos segundos quise controlar mi lujuria, no quería terminar tan rápido. Mis manos fueron ágiles en buscar sus partes más sensibles, mi experiencia me ayudaba a saber cómo hacerla sentir placer, quería que ella también sintiera y me anhelaba como yo en esos momentos. Acaricié sin miramientos y sin ninguna clase de vergüenza sus perfectos y redondos senos, también sus firmes piernas, pero lo que más me gusto besar fue su cuello mientras escuchaba como respiraba agitada y cálidamente.

Una de mis manos bajo lentamente sobre el terciopelo de que era su vientre y finalmente encontré lo que buscaba, mis dedos entraron con suma delicadeza, como si estuviera tomando a una virgen, hurgando para encontrar el punto exacto que no tardé en encontrarlo, lo supe cuando su espalda se arqueó levemente y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Comencé a besar su boca y ella comenzó a responder con la misma intensidad que yo, quizá excitada por mis caricias.

Sonreí mientras la sentía estremecerse abajo de mí, aún sin unirnos. Me di el valor de ver su rostro, en todo ese tiempo de caricias íntimas no lo había hecho, tal vez porque si veía que ella no lo estaba disfrutando entonces todo acabaría. Mi parte racional estaba de nuevo funcionando, me di cuenta con pesar. Mientras mis ojos recorrían la perfección de su cuerpo, supe que no quería ver su mirada indiferente, si lo veía la magia terminaría.

Finalmente las curvas de sus senos dieron paso a su hermoso cuello y a su rostro, estaba muy sonrojada, respiraba agitadamente y también me observaba. Sus ojos eran dos hermosos zafiros brillantes, había luz en ellos y también deseo, inconcientemente le sonreí y ella respondió el gesto.

Esta vez parecía más sincera y fue todo lo que necesitaba para que, de nuevo, mi lujuria tomo el control de mi cuerpo.

Sabiendo que ella lo disfrutaba al igual que yo.

No hubo parte de su piel que yo no tocará, no hubo caricia que no le hiciera e igual ella trataba de seguir el ritmo de la danza que habíamos comenzado. Ella también me acariciaba pero sin tanta vehemencia como yo me lo había propuesto, sólo se limitaba a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello, sin embargo era suficiente para mí sentir sus delicados y casi fríos dedos recorriendo mi sudoroso cuerpo.

Pero ya no soportaban más, mi vientre gritaba por culminar aquella explosión de deseo. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y la mire, ambos estábamos ya jadeantes para esos momentos, supo mis intensiones al instante y con una sonrisa asintió.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue la experiencia más alucinante de mi vida, al mismo tiempo que se unían nuestros cuerpos las miradas se penetraron y comenzó el descubrimiento de increíbles sensaciones, el universo explotó en nuestro interior más de una vez. Era indescriptible la sensación, pero sin duda era tan extremo como morir en su vientre y renacer en sus brazos.

Viajamos juntos al cielo y al infierno por igual al juntarnos y separarnos, los cuerpos apenas podían soportar la experiencia, nuestras espaldas se curveaban una y otra vez, la piel rehusaba a separarse, los labios sólo dejaban escapar jadeos y suspiros.

Finalmente sus manos se hicieron más diestras y no dudaba en darme el placer de su contacto y sus caricias, sus uñas se hundieron en mi piel más de una vez y fueron innumerables las veces que fue ella quien buscó mis labios para ahogar gritos de placer y adentrarse en las caricias.

Cansados, terminamos tendidos en la cama, ella se durmió de inmediato sin decir palabra. La tome por la cintura posesivamente y con su olor impregnado en mi piel cerré los ojos para descansar.

Desperté unas horas después, abrí los ojos con una sensación de resaca en todo el cuerpo, lo que pude distinguir fue a su hermosa figura que me observaba de pie a un lado de la cama, completamente vestida para mi desilusión. No podría definir la forma en que me miraba.

- Ahora entiendo porque pagar tanto, el precio vale la pena - fue lo primero que salió de mis labios.

Su mirada cambió de inmediato y me sonrió brevemente - debo irme.

- No me cansaría de pagar - me levanté rápidamente tomando una de sus manos.

- Le recuerdo que no doy segundas citas - con un movimiento sutil pero muy decidido se soltó de mi agarre y se alejó unos pasos.

- Pero...

- Lo siento, no cambiaré de opinión - me dio la espalda y tomo su bolso que no estaba muy lejos.

- Para evitar enamorarse - susurré con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez.

- Espere por favor - sin muchas ganas se dio vuelta y me vio, me levanté aún desnudo y ella dio un ligero respingo ¿cómo si no estuviera acostumbrada?, sonriendo por su reacción me dirigí a mi ropa tirada y de ella extraje una de mis tarjetas y se la entregué.

Estaba levemente sonrojada al recibírmela y sin perder tiempo leyó el papel, luego me vio con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Doctor? - dijo como si no lo creyera levantando una ceja.

- Así es.

- Bien, hasta nunca - salió de la habitación y yo esperaba que no lo hiciera de mi vida también.

Me quede ahí parado, sintiendo el aire en todo mi cuerpo y un extraño sentimiento de vacío en mí ser.

Sin duda… fue una noche para recordar.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**SAKURA**

Habíamos empezado nuestro camino con ánimos renovados y la esperanza resplandeciente, con el mapa en las manos emprendimos el viaje a casa.

Desde ayer por la mañana nos lanzamos a caminar en busca de la carretera que mostraba el mapa, pero hasta ahora no había mucha suerte. El camino se me hacía angustiantemente largo y cada paso era más y más cansado, por la noche no dormimos esperando llegar lo antes posible a la carretera pero aún no podíamos llegar.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, lo sabía, sus pasos se estaban haciendo lentos aunque fingía que nada le pasaba. Le pregunté repetidas veces y el muy orgulloso lo negaba, creo que ambos estábamos desesperados en ese punto, la comida que nos quedaban eran sólo un pan viejo y duro que encontramos, no había plantas comestibles cerca y quedaba sólo una botella de agua, la falta de árboles hacía que el sol nos llegara con crueldad y el camino pedregoso no era nada amigable.

- Quiero descansar - sin esperar a que me respondiera me acerque al único árbol grande que habíamos visto desde esta mañana.

- Tenemos que llegar - dijo con voz neutra.

- Sólo unos momentos - me senté bajo la agradable sombra de las hojas.

- Bien, creo que debemos comer - obviamente no estaba bien, casi se cae cuando intentó sentarse.

- Creo que esta a punto de una insolación - tenía toda la cara rojita, rojita, se veía gracioso pero sus ojos estaban casi ausentes.

- No es cierto - dijo orgullosamente.

- No lo niegue, no esta acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol – claro que otra cosa podía ser.

- Deje de hablar y déme algo de pan - qué puedo decir, no lo iba a dejar morir de hambre. Saque el trozo de pan y lo partí a la mitad, se lo di y lo comió como si fuese el mejor manjar del mundo.

- Vamos ya - dijo pero no se levantó.

- Debe descansar unos momentos y tomar agua, si sigue igual terminará desmayado a medio camino y no tengo intenciones de cargarlo hasta la carretera.

- Sólo déjeme aquí - sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

- Oh no - me levanté de inmediato - no se desmaye, no ahora.

- Le quietaría un peso de encima.

- No señor, no le salve la vida para que venga a morirse acá. Señor Li le prohíbo dormirse - tuve que sostenerlo para que no cayera, estaba muy mal.

- Shaoran - susurró - me llamó Shaoran, no me diga señor… no soy tan viejo.

- Bien Shaoran, entonces puedes llamarme Sakura soy menor y no se te ocurra dormir.

- Tengo mucho sueño.

- No, te prohíbo cerrar los ojos.

Sonrió casi dulcemente - no estoy acostumbrado a que me prohíban nada, NADIE.

- Siempre hay una primera vez - en ese punto yo ya estaba con muchas ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara para evitar que se duerma, sus ojos parecían próximos a cerrarse.

- No te aproveches de mi cuando me duerma – no estaba tan mal después de todo.

- Vaya cabeza enferma que tienes Shaoran, ¿qué crees? no todas las mujeres te desean.

Creo que mi plan de mantenerlo despierto estaba funcionando pues abrió más los ojos al escucharlo.

- No te creo, muuuchas mujeres están de tras de mi, esperando a que las vea solo un momento - sonrió coquetamente.

- Pobres, necesitan lentes y más inteligencia.

- Hey, son bellas e inteligentes, todas.

- Deja de decir tonterías y piensa en alguna forma de salir de este lugar.

- Caminando - dijo sonriendo.

- Oh, jamás lo hubiera pensado.

- Vamos - con algo de torpeza se puso en pie.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro, conozco mi fuerza y sabemos que no falta mucho para la carretera ¿cierto?

- Si - me apresuré a ayudarlo cuando lo vi irse de lado.

- ¿Es que no puede hacer nada sin mí? - lo reprendí y pase una de sus manos por mis hombros para ayudarle a caminar.

- Parece que no, se ha vuelto indispensable para mi - lo dijo con voz más baja y en casi un suspiro.

Me hizo sonrojar, no lo puedo negar, en otras circunstancias eso pudo haber sonado muy romántico.

Mientras caminábamos rogaba a los espíritus llegar pronto, cada vez podía escuchar como su respiración era más dificultosa, le insistí en descansar, pero siendo el necio que es, no quiso.

Pero la suerte nos sonrió, la tarde comenzó a caer y con el atardecer el calor del sol se hizo más soportable. Caminábamos en completo silencio, no queríamos desperdiciar preciosas fuerzas que no sabíamos cuanto nos iban a durar, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse lentamente.

- Ya me siento mejor, puede soltarme.

- ¿Y si se cae?

- No, ya estoy mejor... gracias - dijo casi imperceptiblemente.

Me aleje de él y sólo para molestarlo pregunté - ¿Cómo dijo? No lo escuché.

Me envió una mirada seria y arrugo el ceño - pues lávese las orejas.

- Ahora si le creo que se siente mejor.

Fue hasta entonces que sonrió, no lo había hecho en todo el día. Eso, inexplicablemente, me dio más ánimos para continuar.

- Iré detrás de usted, si veo que se tambalea lo ayudaré - levantó una ceja pero finalmente comenzó a caminar, se le veía mejor.

Seguimos caminando y yo sólo observaba su espalda, no se tambaleaba eso era bueno. Pero recordé lo que había pasado en la cabaña después de bañarme.

Yo ya me había cambiado, encontré unos pantalones y una camisa en el buró que estaba cerca de la cama y no dude en ponérmelos, no después de que vi la manera en que me observó. Lo primero que hizo al verme fue dar unas sonoras carcajadas, como si hubiera visto lo más cómico en el mundo.

- No le veo lo gracioso - le dije yo indignada.

- En esa ropa caben dos gitanas - seguía riendo, sin duda el guardabosques era mucho más alto y regordete que yo, pero no tenía por que burlarse.

Yo estaba en busca de algo para vengarme de su burla y recorrí su cuerpo buscando la excusa, pero sólo conseguí quedarme sin palabras.

Mientras reía pude ver sus dientes blancos, y sus ojos casi desaparecer, su cabello, a pesar de estar húmedo, estaba igual de desordenado que antes, pero lo que me dejo con los ojos cuadrados fue notar que el hombre no tenía nada en la parte superior del pecho.

En la piel se dibujaba un pecho y torax perfectamente formados, y no se diga de los brazos fuertes y musculosos, todo cubierto por una bronceada y, aparentemente, suave piel. Me da pena admitir que en ese momento desee tocarlo para saber si era tan suave como parecía, después de la sabana que cubría lo obvio, estaban sus piernas y se podían ver también sus músculos pero cubiertos por vellos más gruesos.

Hey no me juzguen, hasta entonces sólo lo había visto vestido y con la piel verde por la poción que nos pusimos encima para perder a los perros.

- ¿Le gusta lo que ve? - preguntó de pronto y yo por poco casi brinco hasta el techo.

- He visto mejores - un leve rubor subió hasta mis mejillas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Digo que he visto mejores... mejores... - ¿qué le iba a decir? - mejores taparrabos.

Paró de reír y se miró el mismo, lo hizo de manera tan graciosa que no pude reprimir una leve carcajada.

- Hey es una niñata, no debería pensar en esas cosas - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo no estoy pensando en nada malo - me sonrojé.

Ahora fue él quien se rió.

Opte por salirme mejor, esto se me salía de las manos.

Pero su cuerpo… se parecía a una estatua que había visto en algún libro, sólo que más... ah... Pero ¿qué estoy pensado? Creo que la insolación también me esta afectando, ya estoy viendo oasis donde sólo hay desierto.

No había visto muchos hombres desnudos, un momento… creo que ninguno, mi hermano se había encargado de alejarme de ellos. No sé de donde sacó la idea de que yo puedo importarle a otro hombre diferente de Yue.

Eso iba pensando cuando se detuvo bruscamente se dio vuelta y me regaló una sonrisa, a lo que respondí con signos de interrogación, luego me señaló adelante y POR FIN... la carretera.

- La carretera - corrimos hasta llegar a ella, por fin un signo de civilización y, con suerte, de salvación.

- Pronto estaremos en casa - dijo y después soltó un suspiro.

- Adelante - dije y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla en la espera de un auto.

Continuaba tras él, la noche ya había caído y estábamos agotados pero seguíamos caminando.

- Pronto pasará uno ¿cierto? - pregunté después de casi una hora de camino y nada, ni siquiera algún señalamiento de cuantos kilómetros faltaban para llegar a Tomoeda o algún otro lugar.

- Espero que si - se detuvo de pronto y lo vi tambalearse.

No otra vez, me acerque a ayudarlo sin pensarlo.

- Estoy bien - dijo con algo de brusquedad.

- Si claro y yo soy la reina de las flores, es igual de necio que... - si que me recordaba a alguien - mi hermano.

- Creo que oigo un auto - dijo de pronto.

Nos quedamos quietos y en silencio, pero nada sólo los ruidos habituales del bosque en las noches y por supuesto un frío que aumentaba mientras más avanzaba la noche.

- No escucho nada.

- Espera - dijo dirigiendo su mirada atrás. Pude ver que tenía un terrible semblante gracias a la poca luz de la luna.

Pero de pronto también lo escuche.

- Espero que nos puedan ayudar.

Poco a poco el rugido del motor se fue acercando y nos apresuramos a estar lo más visible posible.

Las luces aumentaban de intensidad, al mismo tiempo que mi esperanza.

Moví mi mano libre, ya que con la otra sostenía al señor Li.

- Hey, necesitamos ayuda - decía yo.

- Hola - grito él.

Pero para nuestra sorpresa el auto paso derecho a gran velocidad.

- Pero que... desconsiderado - ¿estaba ciego acaso?

- No lo culpo - dijo él de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Levantarías a un par de desconocidos a mitad de la nada.

- Pues... tal vez tienes razón - me quedé pensando en una manera de hacer que se detuvieran, si nos parábamos a media carretera, tal vez sólo nos esquivarían.

- Y si nos tendemos a mitad del camino, tu un carril y yo del otro, deben detenerse.

- Ja ja - soltó unas débiles carcajadas – se trata de mantenernos con vida, te aseguro que son capaces de pasarnos encima antes de detenerse.

- ¿Qué clase de gente haría eso?

- Una que puede pensar que queremos hacerle daño.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- No lo sé.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sorry, lo siento, en verdad. Es sólo que muchas cosas pasaron y bueno… mejor no los aburro. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el E&T, que por supuesto no termina aquí.

Gracias

- Mokonayamileth

- Macky

- belen

- Valentina LaNus

- Celina Sosa

- Johanna-Ikari, FELIZ CUMPLE… un "poco" atrasada la felicitación pero segura.

- Beatriz Ventura

- Marai (Serenity)

- Lady Neo

- Khorih

Por su review y ánimos.

Ya saben se reciben, críticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones (no me critiquen se vale soñar), tomatazos y todo lo que deseen.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin


	10. The windy

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 10: The windy

**SAKURA**

La media luna nos iluminaba un poco el camino, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, había muy escasa vegetación y la carretera parecía no tener fin. Habíamos pasado ya por varias curvas y ahora todo se había vuelto una infinita línea, que para nuestra desgracia no parecía tener fin.

El señor Li caminaba a duras penas con mi ayuda, el único calor que sentía era gracias a él, el resto de mi cuerpo se estaba casi entumido de frío, pero no tenía pensado dejar de caminar, si lo habíamos probablemente amaneceríamos como un par de paletas heladas.

Y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a brindarle calor corporal al señor Li, suficiente había sido dormir con él en la misma cama. Hey, eso suena muy comprometedor, debo evitar decir eso a nadie. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, ese pequeño detalle no se lo comentaría jamás a Yue o a mi hermano, ya que le había salvado la vida no debía permitir que la perdiera a manos de mi prometido o mi hermano.

Lo cierto es que ya estaba cansada y el peso del hombre sólo contribuía a cansarme más.

Pero pronto otro sonido de un motor, mi mente adormilada comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas.

- Creo que sé como pararán.

- ¿Cómo? – escuché su voz muy apagada.

- Finja que esta muy mal.

- ¿Acaso no parezco que me sienta mal? – preguntó irónico con mejores ánimos.

- No seas tonto, le haré señas y justo cuando pase a un lado de nosotros se tira como si se estuviera desmayando, cualquier persona que sea se detendrá.

- Bien - vaya aceptó rápido.

Y así lo hicimos, sólo que la "persona" que manejaba el auto no se detuvo.

Pisoteaba la carretera enojada - pero que pedazo de... - comencé a sacar toda mi ira en forma de palabras.

- Que lenguaje tan florido - se rió el - tranquila, tal vez el siguiente auto si se detenga seguiremos con el plan.

- Grrr... - el rechinido de mis dientes era todo lo que escuchamos después de dos horas y nada de autos - tenían que ser payos - se me ocurrió decir.

- ¿Payos? - preguntó.

- Sí, así les decimos a los no gitanos.

- Oh, y ¿se supone que es una ofensa?

- No, sólo que los gitanos si nos detendríamos a ayudar.

- No creo.

- Claro que sí.

- No lo creo. No todos somos iguales - defendió.

- ¿Te hubieras detenido a ayudar?

- Probablemente – contestó después de unos segundos.

- A eso me refiero, ustedes se la pasan pensando que todos quieren hacerles daño, que todos quieren quitarles sus preciadas posesiones - dije enojada, recordando un muy mal momento que paso mi hermano Touya cuando un idiota lo culpo de ladrón sólo por ser gitano, al final se comprobó su inocencia.

- Tranquila - dijo con voz suave y fue hasta entonces que noté que prácticamente le estaba gritando.

- Lo lamento - traté de disculparme.

- Esta bien, si no tuvieras prejuicios no te creyera que fueras humana.

- ¿Cómo? – lo miré en forma asesina.

- ¿Qué? Es un cumplido.

- No te ofendas, pero no sabes hacer cumplidos y… ¿por qué dudas de mi humanidad? – bueno una cosa era que mi hermano me llamara monstruo pero esto…

- Por que... es difícil creer que alguien tiene el poder de leer el destino, y es más difícil creer que hay un destino preescrito para cada persona.

- Bueno... la verdad es que yo aún no comprendo como funciona exactamente. Pero le puedo asegurar que lo que vi en las cartas es real, si no lo fuera no estaríamos aquí.

- ¿Qué más decían? – preguntó curioso.

Tuve que desempolvar y descongelar mi memoria, pero pronto recordé lo que leí en las cartas.

- Que te preocupas mucho por tu familia.

- Bueno, creo que algo hay de eso.

- Además, eres muy perfeccionista, buena persona pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Ocultas muchas cosas, entre ellas tus sentimientos, parece que antepones el bienestar de los demás al tuyo.

- ¿Qué más?

- Tu negocio.

- ¿Qué con él?

- Esta muy relacionado con lo que pasa... es cierto – recordé entonces - ¿de qué se trata? – no lo hice con mala intensión, sólo quería comprender el por qué habíamos llegado a esa situación.

Se quedo en silencio y luego se soltó de mi apoyo, se alejó de mí dejándome bastante sorprendida, y gracias a la tenue luz de la luna pude notar que me dirigió una férrea mirada, como si lo hubiera insultado.

- Eso no le interesa – dijo bastante fuerte y la verdad me pareció insultante.

SUFICIENTE, me habían herido por salvarlo, fui raptada por él, casi muero en la carretera, luego de sed y de hambre y...

- ¡BASTA!, así jamás podré ayudarlo – todos tenemos un límite y yo había llegado al mío, no sé de dónde salieron mis palabras con bastante convicción - Nuestro trato esta roto me voy por mi lado y usted por el suyo, estoy segura de que sus asesinos lo encontrarán antes de que pueda hacernos algo a mí o a mi familia - estaba enojada, encolerizada, harta por toda esa serie de situaciones por las que había pasado y sufrido por SU CULPA.

No sé que paso después, sólo supe que caminaba más rápido por la desolada carretera sólo quería alejarme de él.

Estaba arriesgando mi vida por él y aún no era suficiente para que pudiera confiar en mí, yo sólo quería encontrar la manera de terminar con la pesadilla.

**SHAORAN**

Todo el maldito día sintiéndome mal, que el estomago y el mundo me daban vueltas, la debilidad y tener que soportar ser ayudado por esta niña, y ahora me pedía una explicación.

Agrr... si no le debiera tanto la hubiera mandado a freír espárragos, tal vez si me sintiera mejor lo hubiera hecho, pero para ese momento me sentía muy... odio admitirlo, vulnerable. ¿Cómo no? después de varios días de persecución y que ella me salvara una y otra vez.

Tal vez era el dolor de cabeza, o que mis piernas temblaran, tal vez el acelerado latido de mi corazón o que simplemente cierre la bocota pero comencé a hablarle.

- Espere por favor - diablos, todo esto era confuso, pero en cierta forma tenía mucha razón, no cooperaba con ella tenía recelo tenía la idea de que me traicionaría, pero seguía sin hacerlo y realmente quería confiar en ella pero no podía.

- Lo siento - grité con la esperanza de que se detuviera.

Estaba seguro de que sin su ayuda ya estuviera muerto, me habrían matado, si no los asesinos sí una tonta hormiga, el hambre o la insolación.

- Esta bien, lo haré - grité ya cansado y deteniéndome respirando trabajosamente - lo lamento, sólo que esto es muy extraño, no acostumbro a confiar en nadie – confesé más para mí mismo que para ella.

- Pero lo harás – dijo de pronto y me la encontré de frente ¿cómo lo hizo? y por poco brinco del susto.

- Sí - dije no muy convencido - lo haré. Pero sinceramente dudo que pueda hacer algo.

Me miró y sonrió al fin, vaya que rápido pasaba de una emoción a otra.

- Lo perdono.

- Gracias, no habría podido dormir si no lo hace.

- Tonto - frunció el ceño, luego sin decir más tomo mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

No tenía idea de cómo empezar, jamás había tenido que dar explicaciones a nadie, bueno claro que a mis padres después de haber cometido una estupidez en mi adolescencia pero nada más.

Ella iba en silencio y podría jurar que iba sonriendo, creo que lo único que deseaba escuchar era que confiaba en ella, no estaba seguro, pero le dije que cooperaría y eso haría, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría, o si me ayudaría después de confesar.

- Mi padre tiene una empresa en Honk Kong que le costó mucho forjar, tanto a él como a mi abuelo y...

- No tiene que decírmelo - dijo algo arrepentida creo, pero la ignoré, ella lo había pedido ahora tendría que soportarlo.

- Cuando era niño, estuvimos a punto de la banca rota, pero mi abuelo era muy hábil y logro que nos recuperáramos. Era un hombre entregado a su familia, mi padre era su único hijo y deseaba que él tuviera todo lo que él no tuvo, así que cuando murió le encargo que amara a sus hijos y luchara por hacerse y hacernos felices.

Ella no dijo nada y continué.

- Fue con mucho esfuerzo que la empresa creció y creció, mis hermanas mayores y mi madre se involucraron con ella, y todos luchamos porque cada día sea mejor pero...

No me había resultado fácil decir esa parte de mi vida, pero luego recordé que ella lo sabía, sabía que tan importante para mí, mi familia. Pero contarle el resto era demasiado.

- Hace pocos meses, estuvimos de nuevo al borde de una banca rota, necesitábamos dinero y no sabíamos que hacer, nuestros amigos nos ayudaron un poco, pero no fue suficiente. Yo había equivocado una inversión y amenazaba el futuro de la empresa. Necesitaba dinero - creo que para ese momento intentaba justificarme a mí mismo - alguien me dijo de un negocio que dejaba dinero en poco tiempo y la verdad es que no lo dude mucho.

Ella permanecía en silencio, sin hacer preguntas ni presionar, sólo escuchaba lo que yo le quería decir y eso creo que fue lo que finalmente me hizo decidirme continuar.

- Los narcóticos son un negocio que da mucho dinero - confesé y ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve exclamación de impresión, más no quise voltear a verla, no quería ver su cara de reproche o decepción, espere un regaño pero jamás llegó, sólo permaneció en silencio.

- El hombre que me conectó con los traficantes era un viejo conocido, una vez anterior me lo había insinuado, según él por mis habilidades en los negocios, yo... necesitaba dinero y acepté. En poco tiempo pude ayudar a recuperar el dinero perdido, fabricando inversiones inexistentes que me daban tan buenas ganancias.

- Mi función era lavar el dinero de los traficantes y logré hacerlo al encontrar agujeros legales en algunos países. Cuando al fin tenía lo que necesitaba intenté salirme, pero había hecho un trabajo tan bueno que uno de los traficantes se negó, trabajo para él buscando compradores pero ahora la competencia es mayor por las drogas sintéticas, el negocio va mal.

- Es el traficante entonces – concluyó ella.

- No - me apresuré a negarlo - soy abogado no deje que me chantajee y logré meterlo en una trampa si él intenta delatarme o matarme él también se irá conmigo sin remedio y no le conviene, no creo que sea él.

- ¿Entonces?

- Eso quisiera saber, sé que hay otros traficantes que luchan por los territorios y probablemente alguno de ellos tenga que ver con esto, pero en realidad no estoy seguro.

Ya no quise hablar, era vergonzoso.

Jamás podré decírselo a mi padre de frente se decepcionaría de mí, ni se diga de mi madre o mis hermanas. Cometí un error y cuando desee resolverlo sólo me metí en más problemas. Lo acepto fue una decisión torpe, estúpida, infantil, impulsiva.

- Lo hizo por su familia – dijo de pronto y me sorprendió.

- No, creo que en realidad fue por egoísmo, no quise aceptar que hice algo mal, lo mantuve en secreto, lo único que logré fue empeorarlo – no pude ocultarlo y la decepción era evidente en mi voz.

- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo ella y me brindó una sonrisa.

Levanté una ceja extrañado.

- Creo que después de todo también eres humano – me miró casi burlonamente.

- Camina y calla por favor.

No puedo describir lo que sentí, era extraño hablar con una desconocida y sentirme mejor. La terrible culpabilidad parecía ser más llevadera, no me había juzgado tan duramente como esperaba, no se había alejado, sólo me había sonreído.

Tal vez estaba loca, bueno es una posibilidad, pero si esta loca la prefiero así.

**SAKURA**

¿Qué decir después de semejante confesión? Sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, y a pesar de todo sentía que confiaba en mí y eso me daba más ánimo de ayudarlo.

Mientras llegaba el amanecer, mi cuerpo se recuperaba con la tenue luz del sol trayéndonos de nuevo a la vida. La luz solar roja se volvió blanca y continuamos con la caminata, el peso del señor Li se había vuelto menos y supe que estaba mejor.

Escuchamos el ruido del motor.

- ¿De nuevo? - pregunté y él asintió.

Era un auto grande por lo que pude ver.

Se acercó y antes de pasar a nuestro lado el señor Li se desvaneció.

- ¡Shaoran! - grité espantada.

Pero él abrió un poco los ojos y me guiño uno.

Uff... por un momento pensé que fue real, ¡que tonta!

- Finge - susurró.

El vehiculo, que era una camioneta pequeña, se detuvo unos metros adelante.

De él bajaron un par de hombres, uno era un señor de unos 40 años con algunas canas y el otro era apenas un joven de 20 años.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – ambos se acercaron y seguí con la actuación.

- Se desmayo - dije apretando el cuerpo del señor Li en mis brazos, me sentía nerviosa, pensaba que se darían cuenta de que fingía y nos dejarían votados ahí.

- Tranquila - dijo el señor sonriéndome y quitándomelo de los brazos.

- ¿Tuvieron un accidente? - preguntó el joven.

- Eh... - cielos tenía que explicárselos todo - sí, desde ayer que caminamos por la carretera creo que sufrió insolación.

El chico me sonrió y regresó a la camioneta trayendo una botella con agua, se la dio al hombre mayor y él con cuidado le dio al señor Li. Al verlo, la verdad es que dudaba que fuera una actuación, se veía sumamente pálido a pesar de estar algo quemado por el sol.

Cuando sintió el agua en su boca bebió un poco y abrió los ojos.

- Tranquilo estará bien - dijo el hombre en un tono casi paternal.

Él le brindó una sonrisa que me pareció muy sincera.

- Gracias a los espíritus - dije en voz baja.

- ¿A dónde van? - me preguntó el joven.

- A Tomoeda.

Los dos hombres se vieron entre sí y asintieron.

- Hijo por favor ayúdame a subir al joven a la camioneta - dijo el mayor y el otro obedeció, fue hasta entonces que noté que ambos se parecían bastante, tenían unos hermosos ojos grises llenos de bondad, pocas personas había visto así.

Entre los dos subieron al señor Li a la parte delantera de la camioneta y le pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, cuando estuvo dentro por fin pude suspirar.

- Mi nombre es Ryu Kishida - dijo de pronto el joven y me ofreció su mano.

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto y él es Shaoran Li - el señor Li sólo asintió.

- Mi nombre es Kuno Kishida, es un placer señorita Kinomoto - dijo el anciano ya dentro de la camioneta en el lado del conductor.

- El placer es nuestro - dijo con voz suave el señor Li.

- Por favor suba señorita - dijo el joven Kishida.

- ¿Qué? no, no, no por favor, yo iré atrás.

- Por supuesto que no señorita - dijo en forma amable el más joven - el camino es aún largo.

- Pero...

- Por favor señorita Kinomoto - pidió el mayor - el joven Li puede necesitar de usted.

- Je - sonreí como estúpida y miré al señor Li que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados - esta bien.

El joven Kishida se subió atrás y comenzamos el retorno. La verdad sentía un gran alivio, mis pies palpitantes por fin podían descansar, no era que me quejará pero después de 5 días de huida cualquiera se agotaría.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunté mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Todo estará bien - dije para convencernos a ambos que todo terminaría pronto.

El señor Kishida no era muy conversador que digamos y Shaoran se quedó dormido, quizá el hombre lo hizo a propósito y minutos después yo también me quede dormida, ambos estábamos muy cansados.

No sabía cuanto habíamos dormido pero por la posición del sol ya atardecía.

- ¿Descansaron? - preguntó el señor, fue hasta entonces que noté que él recién se despertaba también.

- Si gracias - respondimos ambos.

Yo me sentía llena de energía de nuevo, sólo un poco cansada por estar en la misma posición, pero a comparación de los días anteriores era estar en el paraíso.

- Lo lamento, pero sólo podemos llevarlos a la avenida principal de Tomoeda, debemos entregar la carga a tiempo.

- No hay problema, han hecho mucho por nosotros - contestó el señor Li y pude notar su voz volvía a ser la de antes.

Después de dos horas de camino, en las que prácticamente sólo él y el señor Kishida hablaron, de cosas como la economía y el clima o algo así, yo iba perdida en mis pensamientos. No cabía de alegría de pensar que pronto volvería a ver a mi familia, pero para mi desgracia note que llegamos a Tomoeda por otra dirección y no pasaríamos cerca de las carpas.

Cuando por fin llegamos ambos bajamos de la camioneta y noté con sorpresa que el señor Li ya se podía mantener en pie solo y su mirada regresó a ser la de antes. Nos despedimos con ambos, agradeciéndoles reiteradamente su ayuda y comenzamos a caminar por las calles.

Nuestra apariencia de inmediato llamaba la atención de los demás, creo que parecíamos pordioseros, todos empolvados, despeinados y quemados por el sol. Me sentí intimidada, pues al parecer nos habían dejado en la zona más exclusiva de Tomoeda, con grandes tiendas de prestigio o eso me pareció. A nuestro paso nos lanzaban miradas nada discretas.

De pronto sentí que mi mano fue sostenida por otra, me encontré que el señor Li me sonreía.

- Mantén tu cabeza en alto, no importa la apariencia sino la actitud, nadie puede hacerte sentir mal si no lo deseas - dijo con una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé un poco, era cierto, me había dejado intimidar. Levanté la cabeza orgullosa y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Entramos a una tienda de electrónica y compró de inmediato un teléfono móvil, el vendedor no paraba de vernos de forma nada agradable, cuando el señor Li le entregó el efectivo lo miró como si viera a un ladrón. Por su parte el señor Li le envió una fiera mirada - no me lo robe si eso se pregunta - dijo casi de forma escalofriante.

Salimos de la tienda y la verdad es que temí que el vendedor llamara a la policía.

- ¿Qué haremos? - me atreví a preguntar.

- Llamar a un amigo - me sonrió y de inmediato marco el número de memoria.

Habló con el escasos segundos y luego colgó soltando un suspiro - vendrá por nosotros en algunos minutos - me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar a un lugar menos concurrido.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A casa.

- ¿A su casa?

- Claro.

- Pero ¿y mi familia?

Nos detuvimos cerca de una avenida grande donde había menos gente transitando, me dio el celular - llámelos.

- Eh... - yo veía el teléfono y luego a él y así un buen rato.

- ¿Qué espera? O acaso ¿no tienen teléfono?

- Claro que sí, mi hermano tiene uno para casos de emergencia... pero ¿qué les voy a decir?

- Oh, cierto. Tenemos que inventar algo.

- ¿Inventar?

- Claro, ¿o quiere involucrarlos en esto?

- ¡NO! por supuesto que no, mientras menos sepan menos corren peligro.

- Entonces... no lo sé.

- No quiero decirles que me raptó y he estado con mi secuestrador todo este tiempo.

- No la rapté...

- Entonces ¿cómo le llama a eso de ser llevada sin mi consentimiento con un extraño?

- La tomé prestada, es todo.

- Cínico.

- Lo lamento.

- Si con eso se solucionara todo.

- En serio – me miró y sonrió levemente.

¿Qué puedo decir? Ya no pude dudar, con esos ojos de borrego hambriento, me convenció.

Por lo menos se veía mucho mejor, caminaba con gran soltura y sin aparente debilidad, era eso o era el mejor actor que he conocido.

**ERIOL**

Un día había pasado desde aquella alucinante noche, debo decir que me quedé con una resaca marca demonio. Me sentía fatal, como si un trailer me hubiera pasado encima unas tres veces, no me lo explicaba, es decir, yo podía con eso y mucho más.

Pero al siguiente día ya no fui a las conferencias y prefería hacerme unos análisis, sabía que algo no estaba bien en mí. Me dieron los resultados a la mañana siguiente y cual fue mi sorpresa, aparecía una sustancia extraña en mi cuerpo, bastante parecida a una droga. Ninguno de mis colegas supo decirme qué era exactamente.

Mientras observaba el resultado de los análisis, no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso...? sí era la única explicación, Tomoyo me había drogado, por eso había sentido la experiencia tan... extrema, sólo había sido resultado de una droga.

- Maldita sea - dije tirando los papeles al piso, me había engañado, todo fue sólo una ilusión de mi mente. Claro, después de todo lo hacía sólo por dinero.

Ahora lo entendía, esa mujer sólo era una... agrr... logró engañarme. La copa que me dio antes de comenzar todo, seguramente ahí estaba la droga y por eso se sorprendió que yo fuese doctor, tal vez imaginó que yo la podría descubrir y lo hice. Ahora yo me sentía usado, todo aquello tan hermoso que viví fue una mentira causada por la droga.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba lanzando todas las cosas de la habitación que me habían asignado en la mansión Li, pero... ¿por qué me importaba? Obtuve el placer por el que pague, entonces... ¿por qué me dolía?

Tal vez porque había alimentado de más mis ilusiones, mis expectativas, la mañana después del encuentro estuve pensando en lo que paso y sólo podía pensar en volvernos a ver y yo lucharía por comenzar una relación con ella, por supuesto no aceptaría de inmediato pero al cabo del tiempo lo haría y entonces dejaría su mala vida y se establecería conmigo. YO sería su príncipe azul que la ayudaría a salir de la prostitución.

- ¡Que estupidez! - si eso fue.

Por la noche fui al teatro donde se presentaba y fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que el lugar estaba cerrado, los carteles que anunciaban la obra tenían un gran letrero de cancelado encima. ¿Qué pasaba? Fui directamente al bar de la noche anterior y no había rastro de ellos, ni del hombre ni menos de ella, pregunté por ellos varias veces pero nadie supo o quiso decir nada.

Esto era muy sospechoso.

Regrese a casa de los Li, con toda mi impotencia y enojo, pero la situación en la casa me hizo olvidarme momentáneamente de mis preocupaciones por Tomoyo.

Luin no podía ocultar la desesperación por la ausencia de Shaoran, y él dudaba que lo quisiera. Su hermano en cambio parecía más tranquilo y no dudaba en tratar de tranquilizar a su hermana, yo me limitaba a hacer bromas de como Shaoran desaparecía por semanas y luego regresaba con una mujer diferente, creo que Bryan me creyó pero Luin no.

El señor Wey y su esposa eran más discretos y no preguntaban tanto, pero se leía la preocupación en sus rostros. Para mi mala suerte el señor Hien llamó ese día por la mañana y me dolió mentirle, pero le dije que él estaba de paseo con una chica, eso le extrañó, aunque no lo veía estaba seguro que no me creía del todo, claro conociendo a su hijo.

El que no dejaba de hablar ni un día era Yaichiro, el secretario de Shaoran, por supuesto no creyó mi historia pero seguía insistiendo que era muy importante hablar con él, me las ingeniaba para colgarle y no confesar. Pero me apegaría a mi historia de que estaba muy "entretenido" con una mujer, ya me las vería con Shaoran pero por lo pronto sólo esperaba que llamara o tendría que decirles la verdad. No tenía idea de dónde o con quién estaba.

Mi padre me colgaría vivo, las hermanas Li me desollarían, me partirían en pequeños pedazos para dárselos a los perros, y la señora Ieran era a la que más le temía. Era una mujer elegante y fina, pero en lo que concernía a sus seres queridos podía ser muy cruel si alguien los dañaba. Ni se diga de las chicas de las oficinas de los Li, Shaoran era su dios viviente.

Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de sólo pensar que algo malo le pasara, y claro todo sería mi culpa.

¡Que suerte la mía! Tomoyito y Shaoran desaparecidos y ambos tenían mucho que explicarme.

El cielo me odiaba y yo sólo que quería un par de días de diversión con mi amigo.

Era ya de tarde y me sentía mucho mejor.

Mi celular sonó y sonó, sin nada de ganas miré la pantalla.

- On no - dije internamente, me acosté y apreté el botón para contestar - Hola Yaichiro, Shaoran aún no regresa.

- Señor Hiraguizawa, POR FAVOR - resalto esa parte - Si habla con él dígale que es URGENTE que se comunique conmigo.

- Se lo diré, hasta luego - colgué.

La verdad es que jamás pensé que Shaoran dejara apagado su celular, al marcar el número sólo escuchaba una grabación de que decía el aparato estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Eso no me daba buena espina, pero le daría un par de días más para aparecer y después si no regresaba me prepararía para una confesión y una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Dos días más Shaoran, si no llamas te juro que...

Me interrumpieron unos toques en la puerta.

- Señor Hiraguizawa su cena esta servida - dijeron del otro lado.

- Gracias - bajé sin muchas ganas de cenar pero tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

Me fui directo a la cocina, no me agradaba cenar solo y algunas ocasiones cenaba con Luin y Bryan. Ambos eran unas buenas personas, Bryan era callado, pero Luin cuando estaba contenta hablaba hasta por los codos, claro que últimamente estaba más callada y yo sabía la razón. Así que en las últimas noches yo era el que hablaba a más no poder, y en varias ocasiones arranque una sonrisa de ambos chicos.

Cenábamos tranquilamente cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo, rogué al cielo que no fuese Yaichiro o Hien o sus hermanas y vi un número desconocido. Imaginé que era una de las tantas chicas que les había dado mi número eso me animó un poco, así que tome la llamada - ¿Hola?

- Eriol, soy yo Shaoran - escuché del otro lado y juro que por poco grito de alegría.

- ¿Shaoran? - disimulé mi alegría y de inmediato ambos hermanos me observaron, sobre todo Luin con cara de felicidad - ¿dónde te has metido?

- Luego te explico, necesito que vengas por nosotros a la avenida principal cerca del hotel Principal, lo más pronto posible ¿entiendes?

- Sé donde es pero...

- Hazlo, trae un auto con vidrios polarizados, dos mudas de ropa y rápido.

- Eh...

- Gracias - y colgó.

Un momento, un momento... mucha información, cerca de un HOTEL, VIDRIOS POLARIZADOS, MUDAS DE ROPA, GRACIAS y finalmente pero no menos importante NOSOTROS.

- Era Shaoran - afirmó Bryan.

- Si, iré por él.

- ¿Esta bien? - saltó la chica asustada.

- Sí, con su permiso - salí hecho un rayo a la habitación de mi amigo y salí con la ropa a la dirección. Tendría una explicación que darme.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Yo aquí con un nuevo capi y maquilando cosas para mis queridos personajes de CCS je je (risa macabra)

Y bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, que son muy importantes.

-Mokonayamileth

-Yuki Magister

-belen

-gabyhyatt

-Valentina LaNus

-Celina Sosa

-Johanna-Ikari

Saludos

Yoalitzin


	11. The return

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 11: The return

**ERIOL**

La familia Li tenía una camioneta polarizada así que eso no fue problema, no tarde más de quince minutos en llegar, no tarde mucho en reconocerlo, su cabello despeinado siempre me ayudaba a encontrarlo en las reuniones, pero en realidad me sorprendí más al ver que tenía a alguien del brazo mientras observaba a su alrededor con desconfianza. Traía una apariencia horrenda ¿por qué no traía una cámara? esa foto algún día costaría millones.

- ¿Shaoran? - pregunté ahogando mis carcajadas.

- Eriol - sonrió y casi pude jurar que le agrado verme.

- Vamos - le dijo a la chica que traía de la mano, no la pude ver bien pero de inmediato se subieron a la parte de atrás del auto.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se veían muy extraños.

- Vamos a casa - dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Sí.

- ¿estas bien? - le preguntó a la chica y ella respondió con un leve sí.

- Que mal educado eres Shaoran ¿no vas a presentarme a la señorita?

- No te interesa - luego escuché un gruñido de su parte.

- Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa para servirle - dije tratando de verla por el espejo retrovisor pero estaba oscuro y no la veía.

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto - contestó ella, definitivo tenía una hermosa voz.

Miren nada más, que calladito se lo tenía. Y pensar que me había inventado eso de estar con una mujer todo ese tiempo y al parecer eso había sucedido, sonreí, por fin Shaoran aprendía algo de su maestro.

No quería preguntar que habían estado haciendo, era muy obvio.

Luego de un rato preguntó - trajiste lo que te pedí.

- Sí esta atrás pero...

- No mires hacia tras - dijo en forma de orden, luego escuché unos susurros entre ellos, lastimosamente no entendí nada por los sonidos de la calle. Pero si note mucho movimiento en la parte de atrás. ¿Acaso estaban...? ¿No podían esperar hasta llegar a casa? Y el decía que yo era el pervertido.

- ¿Me han llamado? - preguntó justo antes de llegar a la casa y cuando el movimiento atrás termino.

Shaoran se veía molesto.

- Miles de veces.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Que estabas con "alguien" y no podías contestar.

- Llamo Yaichiro.

- Si dice que es URGENTE que te comuniques con él.

- Lo resolveré - dijo convencido y preferí creerle.

Llegamos a casa y me estacioné en el garaje y de inmediato salieron a recibirnos la familia entera de Luin.

Apenas baje de la camioneta, vi que Shaoran bajaba ya con otra ropa puesta, se veía cansado y algo molesto. Luego extendió la mano hacia la camioneta y una pequeña mano la recibió y del auto bajo una graciosa figura, la chica llamada Sakura vestida de hombre y era muy evidente que la ropa de Shaoran no le sentaba bien, reprimí las carcajadas de nuevo y sólo sonreí.

La chica estaba apenada y sonrojada, sólo veía el suelo. Shaoran saludo a todos con un: buenas noches, que sonó sincero y presentó a la chica a todos diciendo que era una amiga.

Todos teníamos la mirada en la pobre y ella parecía querer desaparecer.

Era muy divertido.

**SAKURA**

Ah... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? No he matado a nadie, incluso matar moscas me produce malestar. Pero seguramente había hecho algo muy, pero muy malo para vivir esto, incluso estar perdida en el bosque sonaba mejor que esto.

El karma se daba gusto haciéndome pagar lo que sea que haya hecho mal, quien quiera que estuviera encargado del él, me odiaba.

Shaoran insistió en que debía cambiarme, no me pareció y discutimos finalmente accedí y lo más rápido que pude me cambié mientras él vigilaba a... ¿cómo se llama? Hiraguizado creo, y luego él dijo que no podíamos aparecernos así en su casa o sospecharían.

Luego al bajar de la camioneta no esperaba una comitiva de recepción, todos tenían sus miradas sobre mí y yo sólo deseaba desaparecer. Y para acabar de hacer la humillación más vergonzosa, con esa ropa del señor Li, que me quedaba incluso más grande que la del guardabosque. No se diga de la mirada del señor Hiraguizado o la de la chica que dijo llamarse Luin, me veían como si fuera algún tipo de extraterrestre deforme, lo otros por lo menos disimulaban más.

Sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, Shaoran terminó con las presentaciones y entramos a la casa. Era enorme y hermosa, tal y como la recordaba pero claro que no lo diría.

Shaoran me llevó a una oficia.

- Desde aquí puedes llamar a tu hermano - dijo y me mostró el teléfono.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir? - justamente eso discutíamos cuando llegó el señor Hiraguizado.

- No lo sé, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, creo que por lo pronto será suficiente que diga que se encuentra bien...

- y que iré mañana.

- Bien... eso nos dará tiempo.

- Sí.

Salió de la oficina y suspiré, veía al teléfono con cierto temor, mi hermano me mataría.

Me arme de valor, sólo pensar en lo preocupados que estaban me dio el valor suficiente.

- ¿Sí? - contestaron del otro lado.

- ¿Touya?

- Sakura - dijo emocionado.

- Sí, yo... estoy bien no se preocupen, mañana iré con ustedes tengo que irme adiós - y colgué, sólo espero que me haya entendido ya que lo dije tan rápido.

**SHAORAN**

Después de dejar a la chica en la oficina Eriol me dirigió una mirada nada agradable.

- Pervertido.

- ¿Yo? No fui yo quien se desapareció 5 días con una chica.

- No es lo que piensas.

- Sí claro, estuvieron jugando póquer todo este tiempo.

Este no cambiaba, pero me asaltaba la duda de tanto podría contarle. Si no le contaba nada, me arriesgaba a que crea lo que sea que le indicara su cochambrosa imaginación y si lo hacía probablemente también lo involucraría.

Pero...

- Debe ser una chica muy especial... - decía aún en su mundo de imaginación.

Es cierto ¿qué iban a pensar de la pobre chica?

A un hombre se le halaba que este con varias mujeres, pero si una mujer esta con hombres, eso si que no le gusta a nadie.

- tantos días con ella... - seguía el muy tonto y podría jurar que vi estrellitas en sus ojos, creo que ya veo alucinaciones.

- Cállate Eriol - tuve que sacudirlo para traerlo al mundo real - ¿supiste de un accidente de autos en la carretera norte?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si supiste algo.

- No, he estado viendo las noticias, ya sabes para mantenerme al tanto, no he escuchado nada de eso.

- Probablemente "ellos" escondieron todo.

- ¿Ellos?

- Larga historia, por favor dile a Luin que preparé la cena.

- ¿La chica se quedará aquí?

- Por hoy sí. Y cierra la boca por favor.

- Oye, soy un caballero - dijo con pose de caballero inglés.

- Que te lo crean las mujeres.

Fue cuando Sakura salió de la oficina.

- Lo siento - se disculpo por interrumpirnos - ya lo hice - dijo sonrojada y bastante nerviosa.

Se veía graciosa, no la había visto detenidamente.

- ¿Y ahora? - me preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

- Primero cenaremos y después habrá tiempo para conversar.

- Sí - sin duda estaba muy sumisa.

- Creo que quieren hablar a solas, le diré a Luin - dijo Eriol y se retiró.

- ¿te preguntó algo?

- No le di tiempo, pero creo que mañana va a estar muy feo.

- Tranquila.

- Usted no lo conoce.

- ¿Ya no me tuteas?

Hizo un mohín - pensé que sólo lo hacía porque estaba alucinando.

- Creo que en un principio sí, pero mejor trátame con más familiaridad.

- Esta bien, Shaoran.

- Bien Sakura.

- ¿Qué diremos?

- Que somos amigos.

- Tenemos que inventarnos una historia.

- Sí.

- Perdón - sonó la voz de Eriol - esta lista la cena.

- Por favor dile que la suba a mi habitación, cenaremos allá.

Eriol amplió su sonrisa y se marchó, ¡qué tipo! ¿cómo se supone que terminé siendo amigo de "éste"?

- Ahora vamos a comer algo - dije y automáticamente el estomago de Sakura festejo con un gran sonido que la dejo sonrojada.

- Lo ve, tengo el apoyo de su estomago, ahora vamos.

- Por lo menos se siente mejor - me dijo algo grosera.

- Vamos.

Mientras subíamos a mi habitación ella se pegaba más y más a mí, y al voltear me di cuenta que era el objeto de una minuciosa inspección por parte de la familia de Wei, que no disimularon nada hasta que se dieron cuenta que yo los veía.

Creo que tenían razón por la curiosidad, en ningún otro momento me hubiera atrevido a llevar a una chica a casa, y menos con ropa mía puesta. No sabía si compadecer la reputación de Sakura o la mía.

Entramos a mi habitación y la comida estaba en el buró.

- Mejor comemos - asintió.

- Gracias por la comida - gritó y sin más preámbulos comenzó a comer la cena.

Creo que a ambos la comida nos supo a gloria, qué diferente era cenar un pan frío y duro a guisado calientito. Creo que jamás había disfrutado tanto la hora de la comida, muchas ocasiones por estar con lo de los negocios olvidaba comer, o la comida no me sabía a nada por las preocupaciones, en cambio ahora podía disfrutarla como se merecía.

- Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias - dijo al terminar.

- ¿Gustas repetir?

- No gracias, quede muy satisfecha.

También termine pronto.

- Ahora es mejor inventar algo.

- Cualquiera que sea la historia mi hermano me va a matar - dijo con gran convicción.

- No seas exagerada. Diremos que yo te fui a buscar porque necesitaba una lectura para mi amigo, prometí llevarla pronto de regreso a casa, pero cuando íbamos...

- ¿Sí?

- Pues que chocamos, con mi auto le pegue a un motociclista y que querían pelear, yo me les enfrente y los derrote pero luego fueron con sus amigos y regresaron y nos persiguieron, nos tuvimos que ocultar porque yo no quería que la lastimaran por mi culpa y...

- Hey, un momento, esta muy linda su historia de ciencia ficción, pero no lo creerán, y ¿por qué tiene que ser usted el héroe? - levantó una ceja.

- Bien, si se le ocurre algo mejor soy todo oídos.

Hizo gestos y estuvo a punto de decir algo en varias ocasiones pero se arrepentía.

- No se me ocurre nada - confesó finalmente.

Nos quedamos un rato viendo al suelo y buscando una historia.

Pronto una se formo en mi cerebro, no era tan buena como las historias que Eriol solía contar de su entretenida vida pero serviría.

- Contaremos un poco de la verdad...

- ¿Esta loco? - saltó ella.

- Primero escúchame y después hablas.

- Pero...

- Hazme ese favor ¿Si? Bien, como te decía diremos un poco de verdad y puedan confiar en nosotros. Diremos que yo fui a buscarle para que me haga una consulta para mi amigo, usted acepto cuando yo le dije que le pagaría una buena cantidad pero la condición era que fuera en ese momento, sin que le diera tiempo de avisar, le dije que serían unos minutos y aceptó. Pero cuando íbamos camino a casa con mi amigo, apareció un extraño auto que nos siguió e intento envestirnos, entonces tuvimos que huir y nos dimos cuenta de la trampa, sin frenos nos fuimos al bosque y el resto de la historia la sabe.

Me observó de manera casi asesina.

- ¿Qué? es bastante creíble.

- Claro, a excepción del hecho de hacerme ver como la codiciosa más grande al irme con un desconocido sólo por una buena cantidad de dinero.

- Eh... bueno, es una cara suya que ellos no conocían, además tu y yo nos conocíamos desde antes.

- ¿Antes?

- Sí, en los días anteriores.

- En realidad no se me hace muy convincente esa parte.

- Se aceptan sugerencias.

- ... - obviamente no se le ocurría nada - esta bien.

- Bien, entonces así pasará.

Cuando vi el reloj pasaban ya de las 10 de la noche, alguien toco a la puerta.

- Adelante - era Luin.

- Disculpe señor Li, sólo vengo por la vajilla.

- Claro - la chica tenía un semblante diferente, pude notar, no sólo porque me llamaba señor Li, sino que algo parecía molestarle.

Oh no, ya había sacado las mismas conclusiones que Eriol, pero no era el momento de aclararlas.

- Disculpa Luin.

- Si señor - se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la habitación con la charola de la vajilla en sus manos, pude ver que se veía más seria de lo normal, creo que si estaba enfadada conmigo.

- Podrías prestarle algo a Sakura para dormir y para salir mañana.

Sakura por su lado, se había quedado en completo silencio, pero en cuanto oyó eso me envió una mirada asesina.

- ¿Eh? quiero decir, claro que sí.

Miró detenidamente a Sakura de arriba abajo - creo que somos de la misma talla - le sonrió - en un momento regreso por usted - se dirigió a ella.

Como robot ella contestó.

En cuanto salió Sakura se me acercó amenazante - ¿qué se supone que haces?

- No quiero que se duerma con un traje que valió muchos dólares, además mañana tiene que lucir presentable frente a su familia.

- Pero, mi ropa esta bien...

- No sólo esta sucia, esta rota por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

Le señalé mi mano, que ya estaba cicatrizando, ella había roto sus ropas por ponerme improvisadas vendas. Soltó un bufido.

- ¿Esta segura de que quiere preocuparlos?

- Esta bien.

- Prometo que con lo que le pagaré se podrá comprar mucha más - me sorprendí a mi mismo pues ya se me había olvidado el trato.

Antes de que pudiera replicar escuchamos de nuevo los toques en la puerta.

Luin vino por ella y se marcharon, al cabo de unos minutos regreso Sakura con un par de mudas de ropa en las manos y me las mostró.

- Tendrá que pagarle extra a la señorita Luin - dijo con enfado - creo que no le agrado la idea - se sentó a mi lado - pero lo haré ya que no me queda de otra.

- Bien, es tarde y es hora de dormir - decir que estaba agotado era poco.

- Me parece excelente, sólo quiero saber dónde puedo dormir - dijo ella.

Yo le señale mi cama.

- Se ve acogedora pero no quiero quitarle su cama.

- Quien dijo que yo no dormiría aquí.

Me envió una mirada asesina - pensé que se había acostumbrado a dormir conmigo.

- Cierra la boca ¿quieres? si alguien nos escucha puede pensar cosas que no son.

- Bien, dormirás en la habitación de al lado, cuando entramos le pedía a Rousse que la arreglara.

- Bien buenas noches - se dispuso a salir.

- Nos iremos temprano en la mañana no te quedes dormida.

Se detuvo en seco como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible.

- ¿QUE? - grito.

- Shh... - hay personas que duermen.

- Esta loco, IREMOS, me suena a manada, iré yo SOLA.

- De ninguna manera, no te puedo dejar ir sola.

- ¿Acaso crees que huiré y no te ayudaré?

- Es probable, pero eso ya no me preocupa tanto sino...

- ¿Qué?

- Por eso pedí una camioneta con vidrios polarizados, supuse que los asesinos al no encontrarnos tal vez esperarían que regrese a casa, tal vez están afuera vigilado, sólo esperando. Y no es sólo mi vida la que peligra.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No lo recuerda, la vieron conmigo en el estacionamiento cuando me hirieron, si usted se va mañana como si nada la seguirán y son capaces de todo por obtener lo que buscan incluso podrían...

- Mejor no sigas - no pudo evitar mostrar su preocupación, creo que no había caído en cuenta de esos pequeños detalles.

- Es mejor mantenernos juntos y tratar de pasar inadvertidos, existe la posibilidad de que nos vigilen.

- Tiene algo razón - dijo con pesar - no quiero poner a mi familia en peligro.

- Pues ahora vaya a dormir mañana arreglaremos los detalles.

- Esta bien, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Salimos y me asegure que entrara a la habitación correcta.

Deje escapar un suspiro cansado.

- Sé que estas cerca Eriol, odio admitirlo pero creo que necesito tu ayuda.

Un sonriente Eriol salió de su escondite y entramos a mi habitación.

- Pensé que dormirían juntos y quise asegurarme que nadie los molestara.

- Calla por favor, quiero que me hagas un chequeo medico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes estar embarazado? - quería golpearlo pero el cansancio me lo impedía.

- Tal parece que sufrí insolación - luego le mostré la mano que había sido herida, la había mantenido oculta hasta entonces.

Finalmente algo de seriedad cubrió su rostro.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Larga historia - se acercó a revisar mi improvisado vendaje, creo que si necesitaba de este pervertido, así que le conté todo en pocas palabras.

**SAKURA**

Estaba agotada, no sé de donde saque fuerzas para cambiarme y quede con un pijama blanca con flores rosas. Me metí a la suave cama y mis ojos se cerraron sin mi voluntad, pero no dormí de inmediato, comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado y temía la reacción de mi familia.

Touya me encerraría para no dejarme salir, mi madre y mi padre se decepcionarían seguramente al igual que mi abuela y Yue... oh por todos los espíritus Yue. ¿qué diría él al saber que me fui por tanto tiempo con otro hombre? ¿romperían con nuestro compromiso?

Mientras un poco de la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y me daba directamente en la cara, deseaba desaparecer de ese lugar para estar en mi cama al día siguiente y despertar sabiendo que todo fue un horrible sueño, sólo un sueño.

Al día siguiente me desperté algo temprano serían las 9 de la mañana por la posición del sol, no deseaba levantarme en un principio pero al recordar que iría con mi familia me levante como si tuviera resortes en mi cuerpo. La ropa que la señorita Luin me presto estaba en una silla, la miré un rato y recordé que al parecer a la chica no le caí bien, apenas dijo dos o tres palabras, contuve las ganas de preguntar la razón, pero luego deduje que era por cierto hombre insoportable.

Seré despistada pero en realidad se le notaba, esa chica quería mucho a Li y seguramente se preocupo porque no llegaba en varios días, y verlo llegar con una mujer seguramente no le cayo nada bien. Tal vez algún día pudiera aclararlo pero por ahora, sólo deseaba irme.

La habitación tenía un baño propio así que no dude en entrar y darme un merecido baño. Era tan relajante, sentir el agua tibia recorrer todo mi cuerpo y relajarlo. El aroma del jabón ayudo a mantenerme tranquila y disfrute limpiando mi cuerpo como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, mi cabello recupero su sedosidad y la capa de polvo desapareció. Más limpia y sin duda más relajada comencé a prepararme para ver a mi familia.

Me puse las prendas, me sentía extraña ya que mi ropa suele ser más holgada. Mi lema era "Primero comodidad y después comodidad" no importaba tanto si parecía un gran oso por los grandes pantalones y suéteres, amaba la comodidad. Pero esta ropa me quedaba más ajustada, más pegada a mi cuerpo. Era una falda que me llegaba a la rodilla tableada, la blusa era sencilla con un par de flores bordadas en la parte derecha con mangas a tres cuartos, ambas rosa claro, algo casual pero definitivamente cómodo, deje suelto mi cabello dejando que un par de mechones cayeran naturalmente en mi rostro.

Había un gran espejo y curiosa me acerque, la verdad es que no me reconocía me veía realmente bien, hey, si no lo digo yo ¿quien más? Sólo mis viejos y maltratados zapatos desarmonizaban la imagen, pero eso era lo de menos no iba a una pasarela.

Recordé entonces que sólo me veía mejor cuando usaba los trajes de mi madre, los trajes que usa para bailar son sensacionales y me gusta ponérmelos y bailar, sólo lo hago frente a mi madre, mi abuela y Chiharu no me siento preparada para hacerlo en público aunque en realidad lo deseo.

Di un largo suspiro y todo el valor del mundo salí de la habitación, afuera todo era tranquilidad. Baje las escaleras con cuidado y no parecía haber nadie en el lugar, estuve tentada a subir de nuevo y tocar la puerta del señor Li.

¿Qué curioso? a pesar de llamarlo Shaoran, en mi mente siempre lo llamo Señor Li, es que para ser sincera me inspira algo de respeto, no por su edad o las tonterías que trae en la cabeza, sino esas actitudes tan maduras que llega a tener, claro pocas veces pero las tiene.

- Buenos días - escuché de pronto.

Y juro que si hubiera tenido garras, hubiera saltado al techo y como gato me cuelgo de él.

- Buenos... días - reprimí el grito de espanto y me di vuelta.

Me encontré con una enorme sonrisa.

- Espero que haya tenido una agradable noche señorita Kinomoto.

- Sí, gracias señor... - ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Hiraguizado? - Hiragui...

- Eriol, puede llamarme Eriol.

Me extendió la mano y algo insegura le di la mía.

La tomo y luego para mi sorpresa deposito un beso, al estilo inglés - se ve preciosa si me permite decirlo - dijo coquetamente.

Lo admito, sentí que la sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza y un calor en todo mi ser, estaba segura que estaba morada de la cara. Pero también pude sentir su energía era cálida. Esa era otra de mis habilidades tocando a las personas podía sentir su energía y en parte eso me ayudaba con la lectura de las manos. Me pareció que el chico era una buena persona a pesar de ser mujeriego.

- Gra... cias - no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato - usted se ve - lo observe tratando de concentrarme en lo que decía, bueno el hombre no se veía feo, vestía casualmente y no le quedaba mal - ¿bien?

- Mmmrrr - alguien se aclaró la mente y lo agradecí, luego vi que era el señor Li venía bajando las escaleras, se veía muy bien también con ropas casuales - buenos días - dijo enviándole una severa mirada al señor Hiraguizado.

- Buenos días - contestó el ojiazul.

- Buenos días Sakura.

- Buenos días - respondí torpemente.

- Sólo desayunamos y no vamos.

- Sí.

- ¿Me permite? - el joven Eriol me extendió la mano y la tome, después de todo parecía un buen chico.

Entramos al comedor, era enorme y hermoso pero no quise decir nada.

Pronto llegó una chica que no había visto antes vestida de sirvienta y nos dejo la comida, todos agradecimos y comimos en silencio, yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza a mi familia y en su reacción, peor no tenía que preocuparme tanto lo viviría en cuestión de minutos.

- Es mejor irnos ya - dijo Shaoran una vez que terminamos.

- Sí, sólo iré por mi ropa - salí corriendo y fui por mi ropa vieja.

De regreso ambos hombres estaban en la puerta, con el rostro serio.

- ¿pasa algo?

- Parece que nos vigilan.

- ¿Qué?

El señor Li me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Fuimos a una ventana, afuera había varios árboles pero se alcanzaba a ver un auto gris, con vidrios polarizados.

- Parece que nos vigilan.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No hay mucho que hacer, sólo ocultarnos al salir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Iremos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, muy callados.

- ¿Funcionará?

- Sí.

Como la camioneta estaba dentro de la casa no hubo problemas con que nos vieran.

Subimos a la camioneta y quedamos acostados en el piso del vehiculo.

- ¿Están cómodos? - preguntó mi molesto médico.

- Si, vamos y ve por donde esta el vehiculo, disimuladamente fíjate en las placas y después investigaremos.

- Bien.

Sentimos como se movía.

- Lo siento - le susurre y miré a Sakura iba acostada junto a mi, con sus ropas en sus manos.

- Entiendo - me brindo una leve sonrisa.

Volví mi mirada al toldo de la camioneta. Y no pude evitar recordar las tonterías que salían de la boca de Eriol.

La noche anterior después de contarle todo, siguió insistiendo que la chica me importaba. Y creo que la escena que me encontré hacía unos minutos fue premeditado, esperando mi reacción. Pero no me sorprendió lo conocía bien, lo que si me sorprendió y es más sorprendente que lo reconozca, fue Sakura vestida como... ¿cómo decirlo? bueno persona normal, se veía diferente.

Esta bien, la palabra no era diferente sino hermosa. Resaltaba el verde de sus ojos y su cuerpo, que ya no era de una niña. Era una jovencita realmente hermosa, algo loca solamente.

- Es una placa de Japón debe ser rentado – dijo con un susurró Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos – los anotaré se detuvo en un semáforo y lo hizo.

Permanecimos en silencio, sabía que quien quiera que me quería muerto se tomaba muchas molestias, sólo esperaba que no nos siguieran con la familia de Sakura, teníamos que acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Casi al amanecer me comuniqué con mi padre para confirmarle que estaba bien, evité decir nada más que lo necesario, le confirmé que estuve con una chica y casi me deja sordo de la carcajada de dio, no me dejo aclararlo y me dijo que me divierta para luego colgarme y no quitarme tiempo.

Luego de la impresión llame a Yaichiro, tenía algunos problemas con el negocio, rápidamente le di algunas indicaciones y al parecer todo se arreglo, por el momento. Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y Yaichiro prometió investigar, pero me pidió que volviera.

A Eriol no le había contado todo, le dije casi la misma versión que le daríamos a la familia de Sakura, estaba muy inquieto por todo lo que pasaba.

- Salimos de la ciudad y al parecer no nos siguen - dijo en voz baja Eriol.

Ambos nos levantamos y sentamos.

- No falta mucho - dijo ella visiblemente contenta.

- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres hablar con la policía Shaoran?

- Estoy seguro - dije decidido.

Sakura no quitaba a cara de emoción, seguramente porque va a ver a su Yue.

Oh no, no podía molestarme eso ¿o sí? Creo que Eriol me mete ideas en la cabeza.

Como sea, bajamos del auto asegurándonos que nadie nos viera y caminamos hasta las carpas que parecían más solitarias de lo que recordaba. Sakura comenzó a correr, la seguimos en silencio.

Por un momento mi corazón se detuvo cuando de repente un enorme tigre blanco y un puma negro se le fueron encima, Eriol dio un grito de niña por impresión.

- Tranquilo, son sus mascotas - le dije deteniéndolo pues dio un paso en dirección a ellos.

- ¿Mascotas? - me volteó a ver incrédulo.

- Sí.

Sakura estaba encantada acariciando a ambos animales que parecían dos perros que ven llegar a su amo.

- ¿Sakura? - la llamé cuando el tigre blanco nos vio y pude jurar que pensó que éramos comida fresca.

Ella se dio vuelta con una enorme sonrisa - les presento a Kero y a Spy - dijo muy contenta, a medida que ella avanzaba también lo hacían las enormes bestias.

- Waw, hermosas mascotas linda Sakura.

- Gracias Eriol - contestó con una sonrisa.

El tigre comenzó a gruñir, específicamente a mí.

- Creo que no le agradas - dijo Eriol burlonamente, el puma ni siquiera se había inquietado pero el tigre parecía querer comerme.

- Tranquilo Kero - dijo la chica con voz fuerte y firme, ambos animales se sentaron a su lado y se quedaron quietos.

- Los tienes bien entrenados - la felicitó Eriol.

- Gracias, los crié desde muy pequeños.

- Dejemos la nostalgia para otro día, ¿dónde están todos?

- Cuando todos salen dejan sueltos a Kero y a Spy para que cuide el lugar y no dejen acercarse a desconocidos, pero siempre hay alguien que se queda para vigilarlos y si no me equivoco mi abuela debe estar cerca.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Buena pregunta.

-¡Abuela! - gritó varias veces y segundos después vimos una figura con ropas extrañas que abrazaba a Sakura con gran cariño, susurrándole palabras de cariño.

- Tranquila abuela estoy bien - la tranquilizo.

Una vez que la anciana se tranquilizó y quitó las lágrimas de su rostro Sakura le sonrió y nos presentó.

- El es Shaoran Li y el es Eriol... - es un placer interrumpió la anciana dando la mano.

- Les agradezco que hayan traído sana y salva a mi nieta.

- No hay de qué - contestó el muy tonto de Eriol.

- Ella es mi abuela Ishtar Monohui

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola ¿cómo estan? Espero muy bien.

Lo sé, siento haberlo dejado ahí, pero fue necesario, prometo apurarme en actualizar. Y sobre Tomoyo y Eriol, bueno eso aún no termina, eso es lo que me gusta de los POV - o como quiera que se escriba - sólo se sabe lo que los personajes saben y sienten y le da más misterio a la historia, jeje.

Agradezco su apoyo.

- Celina Sosa

- gabyhyatt

- Johanna-Ikari

- lindahanyou

- Khorih

- Cheza A-Sakura

- valentina

- belen

- chamita

Disculpen si las cosas va algo lenta la historia, pero después todo se pone mejor sobre todo para S&S. Y en el siguiente capítulo Sakura tiene que dar muchas respuestas y… bueno mejor léanlo.

Saludos cordiales.

Yoalitzin


	12. the storm

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 12: The storm

**SAKURA**

No puedo describir la alegría que sentí al ver a mis mascotas y por supuesto a mi abuela, me susurro palabras de cariño mientras me abrazaba, agradecí por estar de nuevo con ellos.

Después de las presentaciones, mi abuela los invitó a tomar un té, ambos aceptaron y nos dirigimos a la tienda que ocupábamos. Kero y Spy se quedaron afuera para seguir vigilando.

Una vez que todos estuvimos cómodos.

- Y ¿dónde haz estado pequeña?

- Es una larga historia abuela.

- Sé que no nos preocuparías a propósito y sabía que estabas bien.

- ¿Cómo?

- Los espíritus del bosque me lo dijeron y les pedí de favor que te regresen pronto y lo hicieron.

- Así es.

- ¿Qué paso?

Yo comencé con la historia que habíamos preparado y creo que me salió muy bien, después de todo me servía que decíamos parte de verdad.

- Ya veo - dijo mi abuela, no lo creía del todo era obvio para mi que la conocía, no cuadraba bien la historia pero no quiso saber más, por ahora.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunté finalmente.

- Te buscan, desde el día que partiste han ido a Tomoeda, a las ciudades cercanas y al bosque a buscarte, al mismo tiempo que siguen promoviendo los eventos, pero no te preocupes les dije que podía sentir que estabas bien y que alguien cuidaba de ti y tu de él.

Que puedo decir, la quijada se me cayó al suelo sabía que mi abuela era una excelente Shuvani, pero no pensé que llegara a tanto.

- Sí - noté que Shaoran se veía incomodo y sorprendido, claro "Yo" había cuidado más de él que él a mí.

- Ayer que hablaste con Touya casi le da in infarto porque le colgaste pero tuvo que ir a otro lugar, pero regresara pronto ya sabes como es.

Que si lo sabía, toda la vida con él.

- Hay algo más - dijo de pronto Shaoran con la mirada seria, dejo la taza de té que apenas había probado - Sakura y yo hicimos un trato.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? - mi abuela también se puso seria y juro que deje de respirar.

- Ella prometió ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarlo? – pude ver un brillo extraño en su mirada.

- Sí con ayuda de sus cartas, encontraremos a esas personas que nos quisieron hacer daño – dijo con total seriedad y regresando una mirada decidida a mi abuela.

Pude ver como durante algunos segundos sus miradas no se despegaron, parecían querer saber lo que el otro pensaba.

- Entiendo – habló finalmente mi abuela y me miró con una sonrisa - si ella esta de acuerdo entonces debe cumplir su palabra - fue una de las pocas veces que la escuche hablar como hablaba mi padre.

Sólo asentí pero luego… - ¿crees que mis padres y mi hermano lo entiendan?

Me miró y sonrió aún más como sólo ella sabía hacerlo - es decisión tuya querida.

- ¿Mía?- sólo asintió.

Seguimos hablando de cosas, la verdad no le ponía atención, Eriol se encargo de comenzar a platicar con mi abuela y ambos eran buenos conversadores, mi mirada se desviaba frecuentemente a la de Shaoran y viceversa como si nos preguntáramos en silencio lo que debíamos hacer.

Un parte de mí, se negaba rotundamente a continuar con aquella situación.

Pero tenerlo ahí frente a mí y pensar que podría morir si me negaba a seguir con el trato, eso si que me daba miedo. Mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz por el resto de mi existencia.

Escuche voces afuera y salí me encontré con caras conocidas y amadas. La primera en correr a abrazarme fue Chiharu y con ella Yamazaky. También venían los chicos que se habían criado conmigo y buenos amigos Hiro, Ikki, Eizan y Ami un poco menores que yo pero sabían tocar instrumentos a la perfección. Fuji, Zeshin, Sayuri y Sué eran un poco mayores pero igual de amigables y muy talentosos en sus respectivos talentos.

Luego los ancianos, eran en total cinco y seis con mi abuela, tres mujeres y dos hombres que pasaban de los 50 años todos muy sabios y tranquilos me recibieron con una sonrisa. Después más de una docena de hombres y mujeres con sus respectivos hijos.

Evite dar mayores explicaciones, todos me veían curiosos, no sé si por la ropa o por que había desaparecido, por un momento me sentí incomoda, pero luego llegaron las muestras de cariño y me sentí en casa. Sobre todo al ver a Chicharu y a Yamazaky que no me preguntaron más de lo que les dije y con genuina sinceridad me dieron la bienvenida de vuelta, Chiharu lloró y yo me le uní unos minutos.

Grité al ver a mis padres que gustosos de verme me abrazaron y me dijeron todo lo preocupados que estuvieron, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas de emoción al verlos. A ellos los lleve donde estaban Shaoran, Eriol y mi abuela, después de las presentaciones dimos la misma versión de los hechos y mis padres parecieron no querer entraren detalles.

- Todo lo que nos importa es que estas bien - decía mi madre y mi padre asentía.

Pero aún faltaba lo peor, al decirles del trato pusieron cara de funeral, y luego mi padre repitió las palabras de mi abuela, la decisión era mía.

De pronto sentimos que la tierra temblaba y una imponente figura entraba a la tienda.

- Sakura - entró mi hermano buscándome.

- ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HABÍAS ESTADO? Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, eres una desconsiderada, por tantos días... – sin tardar más me lancé a sus brazos sin dejarlo hablar durante unos instantes.

No lo admitiría ni yo ni él, pero en realidad nos preocupamos y extrañamos el uno al otro.

- Estoy bien, estoy aquí - de mala gana me abrazó y deje caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Pero luego me di cuenta que tras él estaba Yue, con una mirada algo sorprendida.

- Yue - de igual manera lo abrace con fuerza.

- Me alegra que estés bien - me susurró y correspondió mi abrazo.

Mi hermano comenzó a decir una serie de cosas, no le puse atención y de nuevo repetimos la historia. Estaba segura de que nadie lo creía del todo, pero nos apegábamos a ella.

Mi hermano asesinaba al señor Li y a Eriol con la vista, pero yo le insistía que ellos me habían ayudado y que les debía mucho.

**SHAORAN**

Después de tantas explicaciones, todos los gitanos regresaron a sus labores y nos quedamos hablando la abuela de Sakura, Eriol y yo. La mujer parecía muy amable y muy sabía, pero sobre todo parecía saber algo que nosotros no, en especial de Eriol. Comenzaron a hablar de una manera muy extraña, como en clave Eriol se veía muy interesado, yo traté de comprender lo que decían pero no pude.

Por alguna razón me quede pensando que el Yue que yo me imaginaba era muy distinto al que acababa de conocer, no era tan feo, es decir supongo que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres así. Alto con un poco de músculos, pero una fría mirada, la única vez que vi una emoción en ellos fue cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez, el resto del tiempo parecía ausente e indiferente.

¿Cómo se había enamorado Sakura de él? y más curioso ¿cómo se había enamorado él de ella?

Pero qué importaba, lo cierto es que me sentía algo inseguro de dejarla ahí, aunque estaba su familia y sus mascotas.

- ¿Gustan quedarse a ver los eventos? – preguntó la abuela de Sakura con una sonrisa y supe de donde había heredado esas facetas suyas.

- Claro, ¿cierto Shaoran? – ante mi silencio respondió Eriol.

- Eh... sí.

- Bien, no tardarán en comenzar. Están invitados a quedarse, pero tengo que retirarme unos momentos si no les importa.

- Claro.

La mujer salió no sin antes verme a los ojos directamente y sonreír.

- Veo que no te quieres ir - dijo de pronto Eriol.

- No es eso, es sólo que... no lo sé Eriol de pronto me siento algo confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pensé que iba a comenzar con sus tonterías pero creo que notó que estaba hablando en serio.

- ¿Acaso quieres romper el trato?

- La involucre en esto Eriol, fue un error lo sé ahora, pero en verdad creo que es la única que me puede ayudar, no voy a romper el trato no ahora que confió en ella.

- Creo que la chica te importa más de lo que crees - permanecí en silencio, no lo pude dudar - creo que te gusta.

- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías, ella esta comprometida.

- Comprometida no casada querido amigo, aún puedes luchar por ella.

- Ella es apenas una niña, además somos de mundos diferentes...

- Por favor Shaoran, estamos en el siglo 21 ese tipo de cosas no tienen importancia alguna si realmente te gusta será mejor que hagas algo - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Eriol...

- Además creo que no le eres indiferente.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma.

- Shaoran - entro la chica y rogué por que no haya escuchado nada.

Se acercó y se sentó frente a nosotros - estas son las cartas Clow – formo un abanico en sus manos con ellas.

Cuando las vi era la segunda vez que lo hacía, pero por una extraña razón sentía algo dentro de mí, extendí las manos y ella las deposito en las mías. Era raro, loco, pero pude sentir que las cartas desprendían algo, no tengo idea que pudo haber sido, por un segundo miré a Eriol y por su rostro pude adivinar que él sentía algo similar ya que su mirada no se apartaba de las cartas.

- ¿Son las mismas con las que me leyó el destino?

- Sí - ella nos observaba un poco sorprendida de la reacción de ambos.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No nada.

- ¿Quiere que se las lea ahora?

- Sí, tal vez por fin podamos encontrar algo y terminar con esto.

- Lo haré.

- Bien, yo me retiró a ver afuera los veo en unos minutos - Eriol se salió y nos dejo.

Comenzó de nuevo con el ritual de las anteriores ocasiones, se veía muy concentrada

Cada carta fue volteada y su ceño se fruncía - aparece lo mismo que en las otras ocasiones - dijo mientras continuaba – esta persona le quiere hacer daño y parece que no se detendrá hasta lograrlo - me miró un tanto asustada.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Sí - para ese momento incluso parecía sudar.

Después de varios minutos de observar las cartas... - será mejor dejarlo para otro día, estas cansada.

- Creo que será lo mejor - comenzó a recoger las cartas lentamente, con la intensión de ayudarla tome las algunas para entregárselas.

Se la di y ella la recibió, pero cuando ambas manos tocaron la carta sentí algo muy extraño, una leve carga eléctrica que corrió por todo mi ser, una calidez y un frío inexplicable recorrieron mi cuerpo. La observe sorprendido, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Sakura? - solté la carta y ella abrió los ojos - ¿estas bien?

- Yo... lo sentí.

- ¿Qué?

- Pude sentir la energía de la persona que quiere hacerle daño.

- ¿Quién es?

- No lo sé, sólo la pude sentir es extraña… no conozco a nadie con esa energía.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí, es alguien que usted conoce.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Lo sé porque parte de esa energía ronda su cuerpo.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de identificarla?

Se quedó en silencio observando la carta que aún estaba en su mano durante varios minutos.

- ¿Sakura?

- Sí, hay una manera.

- ¿Cómo?

- Debo estar frente a esa persona, puedo sentir la energía la reconocería de inmediato.

- ¿Hay otra manera?

- No conozco otra.

- ¿Entonces...? - si realmente queríamos terminar con eso, había una sola solución.

- Me temo que no hay otra salida - ella había pensado en lo mismo

- Sakura - la llamo alguien y de inmediato volteamos a ver y no era más que Yue, me miro de forma indiferente y luego a ella - tu madre quiere que vallas a verla.

- Enseguida, gracias.

Yue se fue y nos quedamos mirando.

- ¿Lo hará? – su semblante había cambiado y parecía más confundida que nunca.

- Yo... – dio un leve suspiro y mirándome a los ojos contestó - sí lo haré.

Respiré de nuevo, apenas notando que había dejado de hacerlo, ella se levanto - le encantará como baila mi madre - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sakura...

- Si.

- No lo hagas, no lo hagas si no quieres. Te libero de nuestro compromiso esto es demasiado.

- No Shaoran, dije que lo haría y lo haré - me sonrió y luego salió y yo detrás de ella, afuera ya era de noche.

La verdad es que momentos después seguía con esa sensación en todo el cuerpo, algo demasiado extraño y nuevo para mí. Nos quedamos más tiempo y vimos todas las atracciones, Eriol se veía interesado.

Nos quedamos hasta muy entrada la noche.

**SAKURA**

- Festejamos la llegada de nuestra querida Sakura, sana y salva - decía mi abuela, tomaron de sus vasos y todos aplaudieron para y luego regresaron a lo que estaban.

Los ancianos estaban sentados no muy lejos, hablaban entre sí como siempre tomando decisiones, más acá los matrimonios disfrutando de la velada al aire libre conversando de lo nuevo y lo de siempre, estaba la fogata enorme, los niños jugaban a su alrededor

Yo estaba con un vaso en mi mano y no duda en tomar de él, era una bebida embriagante pero poco me importaba, Yue y mi hermano había ido a ver que todo estuviera en orden a los alrededores.

- No creo que debe tomar tanto - me dijo Shaoran cuando me servía el décimo vaso de la noche.

- Estoy bien - hasta mi voz se escuchaba algo deformada, creo que no estoy bien.

Pero ¿que quieren? después de lo que pase, de lo que sentí.

Cuando dejamos a Li, Eriol y mi abuela, salí y me encontré con una nueva regañada de Touya, luego cuando fui con Yue, el me dijo que me creía y confiaba en mí.

Pero no es cierto, lo conozco pude ver mucha decepción en su mirada y lo peor, lo peor fue que cuando quise buscar un beso suyo y él… el se alejó, como si le causara asco. Y para colmo me había evitado toda la velada.

¿Por qué? yo lo quería tanto.

Después cuando le leí las cartas pude sentir la energía de Shaoran, era calida y envolvente, después sentí la energía de esa persona que le quiere hacer daño y pude sentí el dolor y la angustia que le causaba a Shaoran.

Eran simplemente demasiadas emociones para un solo día, sólo quería escapar por un rato.

Eriol y Shaoran cruzaban miradas angustiadas.

- Detente Sakura - me dijo Shaoran y me enojé.

Mis padres no estaban cerca así que nadie podía decirme que hacer o no - yo hago lo que quiera - me empiné el vaso y todo comenzó a verse más divertido.

- Por favor - escuche la voz de los niños.

- Esta bien - luego la de mi madre - bailaré sólo una vez.

Una agradable música comenzó a llenar el ambiente, mi madre comenzó a bailar con su habitual perfección sólo para los niños y ellos aplaudían complacidos.

Mi madre…, nunca llegaré a ser tan bueno como ella, es genial.

Eriol y Li la observaron con la baba caída, no despegaron su mirada hasta que mi madre se sentó.

- ¿Les gusto como baila? - pregunté y ellos asintieron algo apenados.

- Yo también puedo - me levante, waw pude hacerlo.

Primer gran logro.

Los chicos que tocaban música me vieron algo extrañados, les hice la indicación de que tocaran y sonriendo lo hicieron. Mis padres y el resto del grupo me vieron algo asombrados, Chiharu comenzó a aplaudirme para darme ánimos y la música comenzó a sonar.

Conocía y amaba esa melodía, era a base de una fina flauta con un sonido algo grave pero increíblemente hermoso, luego comencé a escuchar los dos tamborcillos y finalmente el pandero. El ritmo comenzaba siendo suave y ligero para dar paso a un ritmo más rápido.

La música seguía así que comencé a dejarme llevar, en un principio fue muy torpe, estaba por regresar a mi lugar y cerrar la boca, pero el ritmo se hizo más cadencioso y más sensual. No me pude resistir y comencé a bailar como nunca en mi vida. Gracias a las copas, las miradas curiosas no me importaron, sólo quería dejarme llevar por la música a otro lugar a otro momento.

Pronto los compases y mi cuerpo se hacían uno, los golpes en los tambores marcaban el ritmo de mis caderas y los movimientos de mis brazos por la flauta, era una mezcla de baile hindú con una antigua melodía gitana. Todo mi cuerpo se movía según la música, envolviéndome.

Miles de veces había visto a mi madre hacerlo y ahora parecían tan naturales en mi cuerpo como la respiración, a medida que la música aumentaba, lo hacía también mi cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban cerrados la calidez de la fogata ayudaba a mantener el calor y la fluidez de mis movimientos.

Llego un momento en el que la música se hizo más sensual y abrí los ojos casi despertando, mi mirada recorrió a los presentes y tuve mucha vergüenza, luego finalmente me encontré con unos hermosos ojos ámbar, que como la llama del fuego parecían resaltar y resplandecer.

Yo tenía toda su atención y por alguna razón eso me agrado de sobremanera, quería demostrarle que era tan buena como mi madre, tan perfecta como ella y continué con la danza, como si con mi cuerpo le demostrara que podía hacerlo, quería demostrárselo. Que yo era una mujer, que yo bailaba igual que ella.

No era racional, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Después sentí una mirada intensa sobre mí, pude ver a mi hermano y a Yue que me observaban, pero para ese momento no me importaba, con desdén deje de ver a Yue y me centre en Li. Tal vez sólo quería vengarme de lo que me hizo unas horas antes, pero mi mirada siguió clavada en Shaoran.

Su mirada me llamaba, me incitaba.

Todas esas horas de práctica por fin tenían fruto, sentía como mi cuerpo vibraba al mismo ritmo de la música, cada compás era acompañado por un leve movimiento de la cadera y de las manos, era terriblemente excitante saberme observada y estar solamente a merced de la música y sus tiempos.

Lamentablemente la música terminó y en cuanto lo hizo me fui a sentar con ellos. Pude ver de reojo que mi hermano y Yue se retiraban de nuevo. Que lo hagan no me importa.

- ¿Qué les pareció?

- Fantástico - dijo Eriol emocionado.

- No estuvo tan mal - dijo Shaoran, estuve por replicar pero pronto los niños llegaron a felicitarme.

**SHAORAN**

Había visto la manera en que la madre de Sakura bailaba y no puedo negar que me impresionó la manera de hacerlo, pero ver a Sakura bailar fue muy diferente. Al principio parecía un mono intentando caminar en dos patas, pero sólo segundos después destilaba una gran gracia y atractiva sensualidad.

Se dejó llevar por la música y el resultado me dejó con la boca abierta, a comparación de su madre sus movimientos eran más cadenciosos, más incitantes e incluso sensuales. Todo el tiempo que hizo la danza no pude despegar mi mirada de ella, sobre todo cuando abrió sus ojos verdes y me observo mientras bailaba, fue casi hipnotizante. Su verde mirada tenía un brillo de osadía, podría jurar que vi deseo en ellos.

- Lo hace muy bien - recién escuche la voz de Eriol, pero no pude voltear a verlo seguía embelezado con la figura danzante.

La música comenzó a bajar de intensidad y con ella el brillo en sus ojos, volviendo a ser ella.

- ¿Te gusto? - me preguntó Eriol.

- Claro que sí - contesté sin titubear.

- Me refiero a la chica - sólo entonces lo miré.

- Yo también - dije con una sonrisa y él se sorprendió.

No continuamos con la conversación ya que ella se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¿Qué les pareció?

- Fantástico - dijo Eriol.

- No estuvo tan mal - dije y los niños llegaron a felicitarla.

Esta bien, estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para saber lo que me gusta y lo que no. Y no podía negar que la chica me gustaba. Aunque tenía sus etapas de niña pequeña, de adolescente rebelde y de madurez, pero esta nueva etapa de bailarina simplemente me fascino, tenía muchas facetas y creo que eso me gustaba ella, siempre me sorprendería.

Ahora había un pequeño problema, un diminuto problema llamado Yue, pero si como dicen: los ojos son los espejos del alma. Ya vi a quien reflejan sus ojos y no es precisamente Yue, todo el tiempo sólo dirigió su mirada a mí y luego ese brillo.

Claro que no me iba a ilusionar como un adolescente soñador, como todo lo que vale la pena en la vida era cuestión de luchar por ella. Aunque probablemente sólo se trate de una obsesión, una aventura temporal, después de unos cuantos besos con ella, tal vez perdería mi interés. Sólo había una manera de saberlo y una oportunidad para hacerlo.

- Sakura - la llame.

Ella se disculpo con los pequeños y nosotros nos levantamos de nuestros lugares.

- Nos retiramos - me observo incrédula.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, creo que será mejor que hables con tu familia, mañana partimos a Hong Kong.

Su rostro se deformo varias veces, a medida que comprendía mis palabras, luego sólo asintió.

- Estarás mañana que regrese ¿cierto? - pregunté.

- Sí, aquí estaré esperándote - no había convicción en sus palabras y lo entendía.

Fuimos a despedirnos de su familia y luego nos retiramos, Eriol comenzó a preguntar y preguntar no tenía muchas ganas de responder.

**TOMOYO**

Nunca antes me había sentido así, en otras ocasiones sentí temor, me sentí sola y perdida, pero jamás me había sentido tan vacía. He pasado la vida haciendo lo que otros quieren, para mendigar un poco de cariño, todos mis años haciendo lo que no deseo sólo por una mirada dulce, por palabras de agradecimiento y últimamente por papeles que ante los bancos me hacen importante, lo mismo que para las personas.

No sé cuando exactamente me convertí en una muñeca de trapo que sólo existe porque respira y come, pero que por dentro su alma esta marchita y sin vida. Parece que estuviera flotando en medio del mar, sin nada cerca, siento que me hundo, no hay nada de que sostenerse, ni nadie, pero no me ahogo solo siento una agonía permanente.

Sentimientos que has sido relegados en lo más oscuro de mi ser, para que no dañen, para que no se muestren a la luz por ninguna circunstancia. Porque la verdad sólo trae sufrimiento, porque la verdad no sirve para nada y sólo a mí me tiene reservada su cruel dolor y así será hasta el último día de mi existencia.

Por eso no tengo miedo, por eso no me importa morir en cualquier momento. La vida es sólo un instante doloroso y nada más.

Con mi llegada al mundo, la vida de mi madre se extinguió, lo mismo que la esencia de mi padre. De ser un hombre acaudalado y con varias propiedades terminó en la ruina en poco tiempo, comencé a trabajar desde pequeña pero al terminar la preparatoria mi padre tenía tantas deudas que buscamos otros medios de obtener dinero.

La belleza, todos los que me conocen dicen que la tengo. La verdad es que en lugar de traerme satisfacciones se ha convertido en una maldición, al caminar no puedo pasar desapercibida, cualquier maldito idiota se me quiere acercar, en un principio no me desagradaba. Pero a medida que mi cuerpo se desarrollo los muy desgraciados sólo se acercaban a mí a una sola cosa.

En toda mi existencia no he dejado que nadie se me acerque, ni hombres ni mujeres no tengo amigos, no quiero ver sus rostros con compasión hacia mí. Esa barrera se endureció cuando hace apenas unos meses cuando un hombre le ofreció una cantidad exorbitante de dinero a mi padre por una noche.

Suena a una película, lo cierto que es que según él lo había deslumbrado mi belleza y quería una noche conmigo. Fue mi primera vez con un tipo, pero no voy a decir que me destrozo, tampoco que me agrado, simplemente deje que hiciera lo que quisiera y luego satisfecho se marchara. El dinero regreso a manos de mi padre y fueron tantas cosas que pudo hacer con él que no dudo en comenzar a visitar bares con cierto prestigio, promoviéndome como una mercancía.

Es un maldito, sí lo sé, pero así lo conocí.

Pero quizá más idiota sea yo, por que a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar creo que lo quiero, es mi padre, quien me dio vida y me hizo odiarla.

Antes tenía la tonta ilusión de seguir estudiando hacer una carrera y luego ayudarle a mi padre. Pobre estúpida de mí. Mientras más alto me elevé en las ilusiones, la vuelta a la realidad fue más dura cruel.

Vi en la obra de teatro una oportunidad para demostrar que a pesar de todo tenía un talento, cantar.

Pero incluso eso me trajo más problemas, un hombre me vio y nos invito a su bar mi padre no dudo en aceptar. Ahí conocí a varios hombres mayores que no dudaban en pagar una noche conmigo, la cuenta de mi padre se doblo varias veces.

Hasta ese momento no me importaba, estaba en la obra de teatro y ganaba dinero. Pero cuando las cosas parecían ponerse mejor, empeoraron.

Uno de los actores que trabajaba en la obra supo lo que hacía por las noches y el muy desgraciado fue a contarle al director, quien ofendido por lo que pudiera decirse, me confronto. No soy mentirosa ni cobarde, con la frente en alto y viéndolo al rostro le dije que era verdad. Se puso como loco y me hecho de la obra, salí del lugar con un nuevo fracaso en mi larga lista.

Creo que no encontraron a otra persona que hiciera mi papel y la cancelaron. Mi vida como cantante y actriz quedo derrumbada antes de comenzar, maldije mi suerte una y mil veces esa noche, pero como siempre lo que yo pensara no era importante, tenía un último trabajo en el bar ya que al propietario lo habían amenazado de denunciarlo como tratante de personas si seguíamos frecuentando el lugar.

Vi al chico que era mi último cliente de ese lugar, muy joven a comparación de los otros. Tenía un buen aspecto y no parecía tan idiota como los demás, fue una experiencia muy diferente de las anteriores.

Al día siguiente nada de eso importo, supe que mi padre se había metido en problemas, quería chantajear a uno de los clientes para que nos diera dinero a cambio de nuestro silencio por el servicio que pidió. El hombre no se dejó y no sé cómo, sólo sé que mi padre desapareció.

El departamento en el que vivimos esta hecho un desastre, no hay nada de valor en él y se ve que hubo una terrible pelea. No me permito sentir nada y camino a mi alcoba profanada y me encuentro una nota, con clara letra dándome instrucciones precisas de lo que debo hacer.

No hay tiempo para dudar, sólo para actuar.

Por eso estoy caminando por una calle fría y solitaria a lo que estoy segura que puede ser mi último día en esta maldita vida. Tengo un poco de miedo, no por mí, sólo por las dos únicas personas en mi vida que ame y que a pesar de no quererlo me dejaron, porque sé que quizás al morir no iré con ellas sino a la eterna oscuridad. Pero ahora eso no importa.

Entro al lugar y huele a muerte, me lo esperaba.

Sé que es una trampa, lo sé perfectamente y sin embargo continuo siempre con la cabeza al frente, si moría no sería con la cabeza agachada. Pase por un vidrio viejo y sucio, por el pude ver mi imagen, mi "extraordinaria" belleza como decían algunos hombres, que no sirve para nada en estos momentos.

Subo las escaleras con cuidado, ningún ruido denuncia mi intromisión. Sé que están cerca prácticamente los puedo oler, pero me detengo a una distancia prudente y habló a la aparente oscuridad.

- Traje el dinero, déjenlo ir.

- Además de hermosa, valiente, eres toda una joya querida - la voz me parece conocida y siento asco, y pensar que una vez estuve con él en la misma cama.

- Suéltalo.

- Tranquila - una luz se enciende a tres metros y veo la figura de mi padre en una silla atado - después de todo sólo exijo lo que es mío.

- Hay lo tienes - me acercó a mi padre y aviento la maleta a varios metros - ahora nos vamos - comencé a desatar a mi padre, él me observaba con algo parecido al agradecimiento, sinceramente no podía leer sus pensamientos por la hinchazón de su rostro, lo habían golpeado mucho, la sangre en su traje era en partes fresca y en otras estaba ya seca.

Casi terminaba de desatarlo cuando escuche una carcajada.

- ¿En realidad crees que los dejaré ir?

Lo siguiente que pasó no lo tengo claro, sólo recuerdo que luchamos para tratar de salir de ahí, varios disparos perturbaron la paz de las calles, yo no estaba del todo indefensa creo que más de uno recibió balas de mi arma, pero corrimos por nuestra vida, esperando conservarla sólo un poco más. Sólo para no darle el gusto de morir en sus manos.

Sin embargo, de nuevo la suerte esta para alguien más y no para mi.

Escucho un disparo más y el cuerpo de mi padre y no sé si es la última vez. La calida sangre cubre parte de mi cuerpo, pero aún así sigo corriendo con él sobre mí. Debo alejarme de ahí.

No sé por qué corro, tal vez sólo por instinto, negando lo obvio.

Porque ya estoy muerta.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Una gran disculpa, no era mi intensión tardar tanto pero… bueno cosas inesperadas, y he aquí el capítulo. No sé que piensen, pero me gusto la idea de que Shaoran aceptara que Saku le gusta, y que ella le bailara, hey una mujer despechada puede hacer cualquier cosa no? je je

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

- Mokonayamileth

- Ixtab-chan

- belen

- chamita

- darthmocy – claro que no estoy enojada siempre es un placer recibir tus comentarios, gracias.

- Celina Sosa

- lindahanyou

- Lady Seika Lerki

- Johanna-Ikari

- gabyhyatt

Hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin


	13. the move

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 13: The move

**SAKURA**

Por más que lo deseara no me podía sacar de la cabeza esas palabras y sensaciones.

- Sí, creo que será mejor que hables con tu familia, mañana partimos a Hong Kong.

¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

El lado positivo es que si comenzaba pronto, pronto terminaría pero… no quería alejarme de mis seres queridos, no quería encontrarme rodeada de desconocidos, no quería dejar atrás mi tan amada vida.

Un vació se formo en mi estomago y estuve a punto de echarme a llorar quizá por el efecto de la bebida, no quería, no quería pero debía, era mi deber, me había comprometido.

Yo lo había aceptado.

Recorrí con la mirada a todo mi mundo, que eran las carpas, mis mascotas, mis amigos, mi familia. ¿Tenía que ser tan duro?

- Estarás mañana que regrese ¿cierto? – preguntó y volvió a ser el centro de mi atención, su mirada tenía algo de confusión por mi prologado silencio, seguramente mi cara decía todo con letras grandes y luminosas.

- Sí, aquí estaré esperándote – solté después de un largo suspiro.

No había marcha atrás y explicarlo a mis padres sería terrible.

Él me sonrió y luego ambos se despidieron.

Después de todo sería por corto tiempo, y después todo volvería a la normalidad, todo como antes. Por ahora había mucho que hacer.

Primero me dirigí a mi abuela, ella me escuchó mientras le explicaba que debía irme.

- ¿Estas segura? – sus ojos verdes siempre alegres ahora mostraban un poco de confusión.

- Sí, muy segura.

- Esta bien, hablaré con tus padres y los ancianos. Si es en verdad lo que quieres hacer te ayudaremos.

- No es lo que quiero – dije en un susurro y mi abuela me observó con interés – es lo que debo hacer. Ese hombre no debe morir ahora – esta vez lo dije con convicción, por lo menos de eso estaba segura Shaoran no debía morir, no ahora.

Me sonrió comprensiva – entiendo cariño, no te preocupes.

- Gracias abuela – le di un fuerte abrazo.

Sabía que mi abuela tenía un don para convencer a la gente, sobre todo a mis padres, así que gracias a su influencia no tendría grandes problemas.

Sintiendo un poco de dolor de cabeza, me retiré de donde estaba aún la reunión y fui donde solía ir cuando me sentía sola y triste. Con mis amadas mascotas.

No muy lejos en su jaula, estaban ya casi dormidos. Entré en ella y ambos se levantaron de inmediato. Son excelentes amigos, te escuchan, están contigo, no te critican, siempre contarás con su cariño y un gesto de alegría al verte llegar. Bien dicen que el perro tiene más amigos que las personas porque mueven más la cola que la lengua, también se aplicaba a mis grandes felinos.

Kero es el primero en lamer mi mano, Spy me observa directamente a los ojos, podría jurar que esos animales no lo son tanto, son muy inteligentes. Conozco a varias personas que no tienen ni la mitad de inteligencia. Spy es más relajado y menos travieso que Kero, siempre me mira a los ojos y parece que me lee la mente con eso, se acercó a mi y rozó y hocico con mi mano.

Me dejé caer entre ellos y comencé a acariciarlos, su pelaje era como tocar una suave y exquisita tela.

- ¿Creen que estoy haciendo bien? – les pregunté y Kero sólo da un gruñido de satisfacción por las caricias en su pelo, le agradan mucho.

Spy en cambio busca de nuevo mi mirada, pero no puedo entender lo que me quiere decir, luego simplemente me deja acariciarlo.

- Después de todo salvar una vida es una buena acción ¿no?

Me quede ahí varios minutos mientras el efecto de la bebida bajaba, ya pasaban de la media noche cuando salí de la jaula y me dirigía hacia la carpa donde dormía con mi abuela. Seguramente ya había hablado con mis padres y los ancianos, ahora era cuestión de saber que había logrado.

Para mi desgracia ahí estaba toda mi familia, todos estaban en silencio cuando yo entré y al verlos a la cara supe que no estaban muy de acuerdo. Fue una larga noche, pero en resumidas cuentas esto pasó. Mis padres se opusieron pero les dije que había dado mi palabra y no pensaba desistir, tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir, frente a ellos actué con fuerza y decisión y después de varios minutos de silencio mi padre fue el primero en ceder mi madre no tuvo otra opción. Mi hermano se negó una y otra vez, sabía que de él no escucharía otra respuesta.

Yue... no puedo evitar suspirar al evocar su nombre, Yue me miraba extrañado pero no dijo nada. Él salió y yo lo seguí mientras mis padres, abuela y hermano reñían.

- Yue – le llamé y se detuvo, tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte que no era yo.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Ya has tomado tu decisión – dijo frío y distante, justo como el Yue que había conocido años atrás. Fue el golpe más duro que me pudo dar.

- Sí, pero me importa tu opinión. No entiendo porque estas enojado, ya te dije lo que paso y no hice nada malo, nada que pudiera dañar nuestra relación...

- Lo hiciste – finalmente me miró y sólo pude ver desilusión en sus hermosos ojos - te marchaste con él, sin avisarnos siquiera ni a mí, ni a tu familia que tanto te quiere. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de responsabilidad cuando te olvidaste la que tienes con nosotros sólo para ir con ese hombre?

- No es verdad...

- Ve con él – dijo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes una responsabilidad con él.

- Yue.

- Escúchame - me tomó por los hombros y por primera vez su mirada me daba un poco de temor - nuestro compromiso esta roto.

- Yue... - sólo eso tenía en la mente, sólo eso salía de mi garganta.

- Ve con él y cumple tu palabra y cuando regreses, y sólo entonces, me dirás si quieres seguir con lo nuestro - sus ojos pronto se volvieron aquellos a los que amaba, llenos de bondad.

- Yo... - no pude continuar un par de lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, después se unió conmigo en un tierno beso. Lo respondí con todas mis fuerzas deseando que el momento jamás terminara, pero había algo raro en ese dulce contacto era como un beso de despedida.

- Te esperaré - dijo finalmente y limpió mis lágrimas.

- Yue.

Él se separó y se marchó.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué todo pasaba tan rápido? No lo tenía seguro, sólo que Yue había roto nuestro compromiso, había terminado conmigo.

Inexplicablemente no me sentía morir, claro que estaba triste, pero no a un extremo, tal vez por la promesa, él me esperaría, me esperaría y cuando regrese todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Sakura - genial mi hermano.

- Dime - conteste limpiándome las lágrimas.

- No irás.

- Touya ya hablamos de esto.

- No me importara que el mundo se destruya, tu te quedas y punto.

- Y a mí no me importa lo que pienses, iré – me enfrenté a él como pocas veces, ya había pasado demasiado como para retroceder.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en hacer esta locura?

- No soy una niña Touya, sé que me ves como una, pero soy una mujer y "debo" tomar mis decisiones te duela o no – levanté la voz y él me escuchó con el ceño fruncido.

- Sakura.

- Lo lamento hermano, pero sé que es lo correcto.

- Yo iré contigo, no confío en ese mocoso.

- ¿Mocoso?

- El castaño.

- ¿Shaoran? No es mocoso - tal vez un poco loco, maniático, secuestrador, depravado, cínico, egoísta y tonto.

- Y lo defiendes – se puso más furioso, sólo esperaba que le saliera humo por las orejas.

- No lo defiendo, es sólo que... sólo yo puedo insultar al estúpido de Shaoran.

- Como sea, yo iré contigo.

- No señor, no.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?

¿Ocultar algo? No, la mayor parte de la verdad estaba dicha, así que técnicamente no ocultaba nada, pero ese no era el punto.

- Aquí te necesitan.

- Sobreviven sin mí.

- Necesito… que te quedes con Yue – por experiencia sabía que Yue podía ser un témpano de hielo por fuera, pero por dentro era un chico genial y por supuesto que tenía sentimientos.

- Sabe cuidarse solo.

- Sí, pero hemos roto el compromiso – dije con voz lastimera, en realidad dolía, por cierto… corrección, "él" rompió nuestro compromiso.

- ¿Qué? No lo sabía – vi como sus facciones se relajaban un poco.

Él fue el primero en oponerse al compromiso, según decía, mi querido hermano me veía como una pequeña niña en pañales, y eso de estar comprometida no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Pero conocía a Yue desde siempre, entre ellos había una gran amistad y poco a poco se acostumbro a la idea, terminó por decir que era el único "digno" para mí.

- Sólo por ahora, hasta que regrese y quiero que tu cuides de él, por si te necesita.

- Lo dudo.

- Touya por favor, estaré bien Shaoran no me hará nada. Puede ser un grandísimo tonto pero no es capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, él al igual que yo sólo queremos que esto termine y la manera es ir hasta Hong Kong.

- Irá la abuela.

- Sabes que no pude, es la atracción principal, lo mismo que mi madre y no podrían estar si mi padre.

Escuché como rechinaba los dientes mientras me asesinaba con la mirada, sabía que tenía razón.

- Confía en mí… por favor – pocas veces le pedía algo de esa manera.

- Ese mocoso te alejará de nosotros – dijo más relajado como si estuviera muy seguro de sus palabras, sólo entonces entendí que tan preocupado estaba.

- No, yo me voy y sólo será por un tiempo regresaré, lo prometo. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Hizo un gesto y un gruñido de escuchó en todo el lugar, en idioma touyano eso era un "ya que".

- Touya.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias – le di un leve abrazo pero él de inmediato se alejó.

- Pero si te llega a tocar un pelo, juro que lo cuelgo del árbol más grande.

- Te prometo que no me obligará a nada que yo no quiera.

- Mas le vale o yo...

- Sí, si… - esta vez yo me alejé, ya me sabía su letanía de memoria.

Al día siguiente desperté con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño pero para mi desgracia no lo era. Al ver el rostro de mi abuela comprobé que había sido una dura realidad, y que la resaca que dejaba esa bebida era mucho peor de lo que me dijeron.

Pensé que estaba segura, tome toda mi confianza, mi fuerza, mi valentía, mi coraje, mi decisión y las metí en mi maleta junto a mi ropa, dispuesta a marcharme. Creo que empaque muy bien el valor, ya que no tenía ni una pizca para salir de la carpa, no quería ver la cara triste de mi familia, probablemente mis amigos se acababan de enterar.

- Sakura - entró mi abuela después de varios minutos en los que yo observaba la maleta.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que Touya tiene razón – oh no, debía haberlo sospechado la noche anterior aceptó muy rápido.

- ¿En qué? – me hice la tonta.

- No puedes irte sola.

- ¿A quién llevo? A mi hermano y él se encarga de matar a Shaoran ante la más mínima provocación…

- Hazlo por nosotros ¿quieres? para nuestra tranquilidad – sonrió y supe que estaba perdida, lo dicho tiene el don del convencimiento.

- Tonto hermano – mascullé.

- Se preocupa por ti.

- Nadie puede ir – esta bien lo admito, no quería que nadie más fuera, ese era un asunto entre Shaoran y yo, nada ni nadie más.

- Conseguimos que alguien te acompañe.

¿Qué? ¿Quién estaba tan loco como para irse conmigo?

- ¿Quién? No me digas que… ¿tu? – no es que la considerara loca, sólo algo atrevida.

- Es una excelente idea, pero estoy anciana para esos trotes, será Zeshin.

-¿Bromeas?

- No, así todos estaremos tranquilos – todos excepto yo, Shaoran me mataría cuando lo supiera, se supone que era algo entre nosotros dos nada más.

- Abuela no creo que… - es todo lo que me dejó decir.

- No hay discusión los ancianos están de acuerdo y si no va él no irás a ninguna parte – vi su rostro de triunfo y mascullé muchos insultos a mi hermano era el causante de todo, vaya que lo conocía bien.

Bien, así por las buenas nadie se podía negar menos yo.

No proteste más, y menos al ver el rostro casi aliviado de mis padres y no pude negarme.

Todos me observaban como dándome las condolencias, y en cierta forma lo hacían, me separaría de ellos, jamás me había separado de ellos tanto tiempo y se sentía tan mal. Por sólo un segundo me arrepentí de mi decisión de dizque mujer madura, no quería dejarlos atrás, quería ver a Yue de nuevo y decirle que lo amaba y no me marcharía de su lado nunca, quería abrazar a mis padres, a mi hermano y amigos para decirles cuanto los quería y que nunca me separaría de ellos.

Le di la mano a cada anciano y todos me desearon buena suerte, lo mismo que los matrimonios, niños y amigos especialmente Chiharu y Takashi. Finalmente llegue al frente de Zeshin.

¿Quién es él?

Bueno él es el chico que siempre me gusto, claro antes de conocer bien a Yue. Somos algo así como primos lejanos, al igual que el resto de los chicos Hiro, Ikki, Eizan, Ami, Fuji, Sayuri, Sué, Takashi y Chiharu nos criamos juntos. Pero él tenía algo especial, un no sé qué que qué se yo, que me cautivo cuando sólo tenía 10 años, era atento, valiente, alegre, protector, amable y terriblemente guapo, adoraba sus ojos negros con destellos violetas, su cabello también negro y piel bronceada, mucho más alto que yo y me llevaba unos 5 años.

Tenía una forma de sonreír que cautivaba a cualquiera que se dijera mujer, sólo tenía un pequeño defecto. Claro el hombre no podía ser perfecto. Tenía una cicatriz en la sien, fruto de una fuerte riña con un payo en su adolescencia, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Supongo que lo escogieron por su fuerza y por ser muy prudente en lo que hacia, era el guardián perfecto.

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunté esperando un "no, pero no tengo opción" el chico era muy sincero.

Pero él sólo sonrió y asintió – te cuidaré bien – cielos, si Yue me dejaba, al diablo me casaría con este hombre.

¿Qué estoy pensando?

El ruido de la camioneta acercándose nos volvió a la realidad.

El seño Li llegaba en su camioneta, vi bajar al señor Eriol y buscar alrededor, luego bajo él. La verdad es que se veía muy bien, vestía formalmente pero juvenil, miró a todos lados con el ceño fruncido luego camino hacia nosotros paseando su mirada por cada uno.

Para ese momento podía jurar que a mi lado izquierdo había una pequeña Sakura vestida de diablo gritando que no era mi problema y que debía dejarlo que resolviera sus problemas, y del lado derecho otra pequeña Sakura vestida de ángel diciéndome que ayudará a salvar su vida.

Entre el querer y el deber. ¿Han sentido eso? Es tan… confuso.

Finalmente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en su rostro había un gesto que interprete como una sonrisa. Ambas Sakuras desaparecieron después de babear.

Y después de que ambos saludaron a todos, Shaoran me habló por fin.

- Pensé que te habrías arrepentido - dijo con cierto dejo de burla.

Me mordí el labio para no confirmárselo - yo cumplo con mi palabra – claro que lo haría a costa de mi salud mental, al parecer.

- Por favor cuídela mucho - escuché varios de esos comentarios mientras nos despedíamos de todo el mundo que yo conocía.

- Sakura...

- Sí abuela.

- Hija... - en verdad le dolía la despedida.

- Regresaré y todo estará bien - quería que me creyera.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas tienes nuestro apoyo y cariño. El destino no esta grabado en piedra puede cambiarse sólo con la fuerza de nuestro corazón y de las decisiones, no lo olvides.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se cristalizaron y reprimí mis ganas de llorar.

Abrazaba a mis padres cuando escuché los fuertes pasos de mi hermano que hasta hora se aparecía, a su lado venía Yue ambos con un rostro serio. Mi mirada se clavó en mi prometido y él sólo asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa que duro apenas medio segundo, por lo menos no estaba tan enojado. En cambio mi hermano no tenía ojos más que para mi protegido.

- Te juro que te vas a arrepentir si le haces daño - gruñía mi hermano a Shaoran.

El señor Li simplemente lo observaba manteniendo la distancia, serio y firme - no se preocupe, ella estará bien – era apenas unos milímetros más bajo que mi hermano pero no se dejo atemorizar.

- Touya por favor - entraron a escena mis padres y lograron tranquilizarlo.

Con él la despedida fue mucho más dolorosa, me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

- Cuídate mucho por favor... - sentí una agradable sensación calida en mi pecho al escucharlo - monstruo - le di un pisotón.

- Es para que me recuerdes.

- Tenemos que irnos.

- Sakura... – Zeshin daba un paso adelante, ¡ah cierto!, aún había mucho de que hablar.

**SHAORAN**

La verdad es que me lo esperaba, la familia de Sakura me quería hacer pedazos pequeños y dárselos de comer al tal Kero. Pero si no fuera porque la necesitara la hubiera dejado en paz, después de todo ella estaba metida en esto hasta el cuello.

Por la mañana había dejado todo preparado para nuestro viaje a Hong Kong, Eriol nos acompañaría, las vacaciones no habían durado mucho.

La familia de Wey se sorprendió de mi decisión pero no objetaron nada. Luin se veía especialmente distante, por un momento pensé que estaba celosa pero no podía ser. Lo nuestro, si es que podía llamarse así a algo que paso hace años, sólo había sido algo infantil, yo la quería como una buena amiga y no deseaba herirla.

Pero pasando a cosas más aterradoras, el hermano de Sakura resultó más protector de lo que pensé.

Cuando Sakura me dijo que había aceptado ir con alguien más, casi me niego, sobre todo al pensar que sería su hermano quien nos acompañara o el tal Yue. Ese Yue se traía algo entre manos, su mirada fría y penetrante fue dirigida hacia Sakura sólo un momento, el resto nos observó con recelo y desconfianza especialmente a mí.

Mientras Sakura se despedía noté el modo en que la observaba, tal parecía que no la quisiera tanto, su mirada era tan fría como el invierno. Probablemente no se la merecía, o tal vez, como había dicho Eriol, era sólo un matrimonio arreglado y él no estaba de acuerdo.

Como sea, al ver llegar de último momento al chico no supe se aliviarme o no.

- ¿Quien es el? - pregunté ya que no lo recordaba.

- Les presento a Zeshin Hue - el hombre era tan alto como yo pero un poco más robusto, tenía una mirada desconfiada pero no parecía ser peligroso.

- Es un placer – saludó con cortesía.

- El placer es nuestro - contestó Eriol.

- Igual - le día la mano y comprobé que tenía mucha fuerza.

- Ahora si debemos irnos.

- Si - los dos se despidieron esta vez más rápido y subimos a la camioneta.

Mientras nos alejábamos, Sakura y el chico tenía un rostro de nostalgia y veían como nos alejábamos de su familia.

- Lo lamento - me susurro ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabía que mi familia iba a obligarme a traer a alguien.

- Tranquila, los entiendo pero debemos hacer ajustes al plan.

- Sí eso creo.

No puedo decir que estaba muy feliz, el rostro de ambos se veía bastante afectado, pero estaba seguro que mientras más rápido terminará todo ellos regresarían.

Llegamos a casa con las precauciones necesarias. De nuevo los invitados atrajeron mucho la atención, sobre todo Zeshin. Podía ver en el rostro de todos que querían hacerme mil preguntas pero educados como eran se las ahorraron.

- Pueden descansar aquí - les indique la sala.

- Sí gracias - ambos se fueron a sentar.

- Eriol ¿me acompañas?

Nos alejamos de la sala - ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Te molestaría quedarte?

- Es por el señor Hue, sí comprendo.

- También por eso, pero necesito que vigiles a los tipos de la camioneta.

- Pero ya no están – esos desgraciados simplemente habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, eso o estaban muy bien escondidos lo que no era nada bueno, en todo el camino a las carpas no hubo rastros de ellos, esto estaba cada vez más raro.

- Por eso mismo, quiero que averigües lo que puedas, sólo tienes que quedarte unos días más, deben cometer algún error y quiero que alguien este cerca.

Su rostro me dijo que no estaba muy de acuerdo pero finalmente asintió - esta bien, de todas maneras estos días los tengo libres, puedo hacer de detective.

- Cómo quieras Sherlock Hiraguizawa.

Él sólo sonrió - ahora nos iremos.

- Sí.

- Cuídense mucho, recuerden que ya no contaran con mis magníficos servicios – dijo el matasanos a modo de despedida.

- No te preocupes sobreviviremos.

- Una cosa más.

- ¿Qué?

- Le gustas a Sakura – canturreó.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Es sólo un presentimiento, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Ten cuidado con el señor Hue.

- No parece un mal tipo.

- No es por eso, sino por Sakura.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Hubo algo ahí, y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan – dijo elevando un dedo al aire. Yo sólo rodé los ojos, ese tipo parecía un crío – tú sólo ten cuidado.

Le di un leve golpe en la cabeza y salimos con todas las precauciones, para nuestra sorpresa no había camioneta sospechosa ni señal alguna de nadie sospechoso. Así que sin esperar más y sabiendo que no intentarían algo en lugares públicos llegamos al aeropuerto.

Sakura y Zeshin veían a todas partes interesados.

- ¿Nunca habían venido a un aeropuerto?

- Yo sí - dijo Zeshin con tranquilidad.

- Yo no, los aviones no me gustan - dijo con un mohín Sakura.

- Lo siento pero es la forma más rápida y segura.

- ¿No podemos ir en barco? es más divertido.

- Tal vez pero no tenemos tanto tiempo.

Después de hacer los trámites correspondientes sólo esperábamos la hora de la salida. No me sorprendió que ambos tuvieran sus papeles en regla, después de todo, según sabía, viajaban por varios países.

Sakura se veía muy nerviosa, se mordía el labio constantemente y brincaba a cada anuncio de salida o llegada de un avión.

- Es nuestro vuelo - nos levantamos de los asientos y ella se encogió en el suyo.

- Vamos Sakura - la llamó Zeshin.

- Esta bien... - pero no se movió.

- Sakura - la llamé yo y se levantó de mala gana y camino a la puerta como si se tratara de la guillotina, sin levantar la cabeza.

- Tranquila todo estará bien - le dije yo y ella me asesinó con la mirada.

**SAKURA**

Oh, por todos los espíritus, ¿alguna vez han sentido que el universo conspira contra ustedes? qué cuando algo parece que no puede ser peor, se hace peor. Bien yo me encuentro en esa situación, tuve que dejar a mi familia, rompí con mi novio (o algo así), voy con un desconocido al cual quieren muerto y ahora tengo que subirme a un avión.

No me gustan los aviones, lo único que había escuchado de ellos era por los accidentes, como lo utilizaban para cosas horribles. Si no nacimos con alas significaba que no debíamos volar. Ah... por los cielos, no me podía estar pasando esto, seguía negando mi destino aún cuando me encontraba sentada en el avión, el señor LI iba a mi lado y atrás se acomodó Zeshin, él se veía realmente tranquilo. Las demás personas en el lugar parecían que iban de paseo.

Mis dedos estaban blancos ya que estaba tan aferrada al asiento que sólo esperaba sentir que despegaba al cielo. Escuché la risa nada discreta de mi acompañante.

- Tranquila nada malo pasará - si claro.

Yo amaba la tierra, en serio, incluso al mar, muchas veces viajamos por mar ¿cómo suponen que llegamos a Japón? pero aire.

WAAaaaa...

NOo...

Una chica con un uniforme chistoso y bastante corto comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre cosas como:

"En caso de emergencia lo que deben hacer es..."

- ¿Accidente? - brinqué de mi asiento pidiendo que me bajaran del avión.

- Sakura - escuché una voz ronca y bastante seria - siéntate - ordenó - y luego me sonrió - mientras yo este a tu lado nada te pasará.

OK, lo admito, logro calmarme sólo un poco y regrese a mi lugar y sólo entonces noté que era el centro de atención de todos los pasajeros, me puse más roja que... no creo que no existe nada tan rojo o morado. Me hundí en mi asiento esperando desaparecer pero no pude, la mujer siguió con su discurso.

- Tranquila - de nuevo su voz esta vez acompañada de un contacto de su mano sobre la mía, sumado a una ligera sonrisa.

Quiero a mi mamá...

Si era infantil, pero no es fácil enfrentarse a sus temores.

Oprimió mi mano cuando finalmente el avión despegaba.

- Háblame de algo o juro que me aviento del avión - mantenía los ojos cerrados y mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.

- ¿Qué?

- Escuchaste, ahora háblame de algo - abrí mis ojos sólo para verlo de frente con la frente fruncida, lo cierto era que si no hacía algo por tranquilizarme terminaría arrojando el desayuno en su fina ropa.

- Bien, eh…

- Ahora, por favor… - de nuevo cerré los ojos y me hundí en el asiento sintiendo aún como el pájaro metálico ascendía a los cielos.

- Hong Kong es un lugar muy... particular, hay mucha gente y autos por todos lados. Existe una extraña pero agradable fusión de lo tradicional con lo moderno y occidental. En sus calles puedes encontrar lo que quieras desde piedras preciosas, hasta artesanías con cientos de años de tradición... - siguió con su relato y me mantuve atenta a su voz.

En cierto sentido era reconfortante, me sentí más relajada e ignore las sensaciones de una turbulencia incluso el cambio de voz del señor Li, definitivamente me sentía mejor. Finalmente suspire y abrí los ojos.

- Gracias me siento mejor - interrumpí su relato.

Él me observaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

Sólo me señaló su mano, la cual ya estaba blanca a causa de la falta de sangre, y es que todo ese tiempo la había mantenido apretada fuertemente y lo peor de todo era que era su mano herida.

O.O¡

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento - le solté la mano y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

- No te preocupes, sólo me duele cuando respiro - sobaba su mano con delicadeza.

- Pero tienes la culpa por obligarme a subir a este... avión.

- No tengo la culpa que seas tan miedosa.

- No soy miedosa... sólo precavida - evité verlo y dirigí mi mirada a la pequeña ventana del avión.

Pude ver las nubes a lo lejos mientras avanzábamos.

- Oe - brinque como niña asustada y me abrace de lo primero que encontré, que fue justamente el brazo del señor Li.

- Aunque no lo creas, utilizo el brazo y la mano así que no te empeñes en quitármelos - dijo sonando divertido y tuve que soltarlo.

Ya quiero que termine. Me senté lo más relajada que podía, que no era mucho, mis piernas temblaban y cerré los ojos para no ver a nadie y mentalmente transportarme lejos de aquello.

¿Cómo era el conjuro? Ya, no hay lugar como el hogar, no hay lugar como el hogar, sólo me faltaba dar tres topes con los zapatos y quizá funcionaría y despertaría en casa.

Pero no, desperté cuando sentí que todos hablaban.

- Llegamos - confirmó Zeshin atrás de nosotros.

- Si - al ver a mi acompañante estaba muy dormido.

Con el rostro relajado se veía diferente, sin duda.

- Shaoran ya llegamos - abrió los ojos perezosamente y me sonrió.

La azafata lo confirmó y di gracias al cielo que estaba en tierra firme, al bajar del avión quise besar el piso pero no era muy conveniente.

En cuanto puso un pie en la tierra el señor Li frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, nada.

Recogimos el equipaje, que no era mucho y subimos a un taxi.

**ERIOL**

Para estas horas esperaba estar en Hong Kong regresando a mi vieja rutina, claro no sin antes hacer rabiar a mi paciente favorito con su gitana, pero las cosas habían cambiado pero no me quejaba. Esos días los pasaría haciendo de detective, y con suerte podría divertirme un poco, después de todo para eso planeé este viaje.

Yo dormía placenteramente soñando con una hechicera de ojos oscuros y cabellos largos, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y sonar, me levanté maldiciendo que sólo fuese un sueño, pensé que era Shaoran pero no era su número, ni ninguno conocido.

- ¿Hiraguizawa? - dijo la voz femenina.

- ¿Si?

- Podría ayudarme – esa voz, esa voz.

- ¿Quien habla?

- Pensé que no sería fácil de olvidar – dijo usando un tono sensual reconocí de inmediato, no es que hubiera hablado mucho antes pero semejante voz no se olvida nunca.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- Así es.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

- Escuché necesito su ayuda, no se lo pediría si no fuera urgente ¿entiende?

- Claro ¿en qué puedo servirla?

- Quiero saber si puedo pasar la noche en su casa, sólo esta noche - en ese punto su voz se escuchaba algo alterada.

- Claro, esta bien ¿pasa algo?

- Nada, estaré en el hotel donde nos vimos la… última vez, en unos minutos. Si no le importa podríamos vernos allá.

- La puedo ir a recoger y así…

- No gracias, llegaré pronto - y colgó.

Bien estaba confundido, pero contento. Quién diría que tendría tan buena suerte, me levanté y me alisté para salir.

Vaya suerte que tenía, unos minutos después llegue a la entrada del hotel. Ella llego traía un largo abrigo y se veía un poco agotada.

- ¿Esta usted bien? - me acerqué preocupado.

- Sí, gracias - pero su apariencia decía lo contrario.

- ¿Vive usted muy lejos? - cuestionó.

- No, en realidad me estoy quedando en la casa de un amigo.

Ella pareció pensar lo que le dije.

- ¿Le importaría si pasamos esta noche aquí? No quiero importunar a su amigo.

- Pero él no esta y...

- Por favor - más que una petición parecía una orden, pero no parecía mala la idea

- Como desee - nos registramos y subimos a la habitación.

No me dirigió la palabra, parecía bastante tensa y cansada, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta por fin la vi relajarse un poco. Se sentó en la pequeña salita.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a molestarlo así - dijo y por primera vez la escuché con un tono de voz afligida - pero en realidad necesito de su ayuda.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarla? - me senté a su lado y ella me observó de manera fría y hasta desconfiada, como decidiendo si debí hablar o no.

Se levantó y lentamente comenzó a retirar su largo abrigo.

No puedo negarlo, la verdad es que esperaba un hermoso paisaje para ver, y quién no, para tocar.

A cambio me dio una estocada.

Al retirar el abrigo sólo vi el cuerpo de una chica, pero cubierto de sangre.

- Por todos los cielos - me escandalicé.

- Tranquilo, la mayor parte no es mía - dijo de manera serena y no pude más que admirarme.

- Hay una herida en el hombro - dijo cuando con cuidado intentaba quitarse la blusa, me levanté a ayudarle y ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Evité preguntar cuando vi que la herida parecía muy profunda.

- Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital - dije previendo que necesitaría equipo especial.

- No - dijo con firmeza, lo cierto es que no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía - le aseguro que no me conviene - por fin vi algo e debilidad en sus ojos y la ayudé a sentarse.

- Es peligroso, necesito herramientas especiales para ayudarla – tenía que convencerla.

- Sólo utilice lo que tenga a su alcance - dijo seriamente.

- Pero...

- Si no me ayuda - se levantó de golpe - buscaré a alguien más.

- Tranquilícese por favor, esta bien haré lo que me pide.

¿Qué podía hacer? fui al baño y traje algunas cosas, lave la herida y ella no pudo soportar el dolor y cayo desmayada, lo aproveché para hacer cuanto podía, evitando que se desangre improvise vendas, incluso salí a comprar algunos medicamentos y vendas.

Por fortuna, mis sospechas estaban erradas no eran tan profunda y pero había algo raro, parecía de una bala, pero la bala no se había alojado en su cuerpo, pero le había levantado una gran parte de la piel, le iba a quedar una horrible cicatriz pero no podía contradecirla y arriesgarla a que se desangre por ahí. También compré algo de suero y lastima que no vendían sangre, también encontré algo de ropa ya que la de ella estaba empapada en sangre.

Al regresar, ella seguía dormida se veía bastante débil. La falta de maquillaje y su palidez no demeritaban su belleza en absoluto. Pase saliva cuando por fin me decidí a cambiarla de ropa, esto sería un trabajo difícil, sobre todo porque a mi mente regresaban memorias de algunas noches atrás, que para mi desgracia no había podido olvidar ni un segundo. Era la misma suavidad en la piel, el mismo agradable y envolvente aroma femenino que fácilmente superaba el olor a sangre.

Y aunque su cuerpo inconciente era tentador, recordarlo conciente era mucho más atractivo, sobre todo sus hermosos ojos. Haciendo de tripas corazón pude retirar el vestido sucio y pude ver el exquisito juego de ropa interior y su piel blanca, con toda la delicadeza que tenía me dedique a cambiarla, pero cada roce de mis manos con su piel eran una tortura, para mi tranquilidad pronto quedo con una cómoda bata.

Sin duda necesitaba una ducha fría, ahora era cuestión de esperar y ver como evolucionaba, no podía hacer más sin equipo profesional, pero respetaría su voluntad, después de todo no era tan grave. Me senté cerca de su cama esperando que despierte, tenía mucho que explicarme esta señorita, aunque sinceramente dudaba que quisiera darme alguna respuesta.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola, esta vez con un capítulo más largo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Se lo esperaban?

Y bien gracias por seguir con esta historia….

- Rosh bernal

- Beatriz Ventura

- jan

- belen

- darthmocy

- Mokonayamileth

- Celina Sosa

- Valentina

- Johanna-Ikari

- gabyhyatt

Por cierto, premio a quien recuerde a Zeshin y me lo haga saber.

Y en el siguiente capítulo… chan chan sip, Sakura llega al mundo de Shaoran y conoce a una chica muy singular, mientras tanto Tomoyo recobra la conciencia y Eriol aprovecha para…

Hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin.

PD: Por cierto feliz día del amor y la amistad! Se que es un truco de la mercadotecnia, pero es una buena oportunidad para agradecer su apoyo y tiempo, sus palabras de aliento y la amistad que me han brindado. **ARIGATO**


	14. The jump

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp.

Sólo una aclaración, Eriol se quedó en Tomoeda a "investigar" y le cedió su lugar a Zeshin OK?

Comencemos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 14: The jump

**SAKURA**

Waw, Hong Kong.

No es que no hubiera visto una antes, pero simplemente me asombraba la manera en que podían vivir en semejante ambiente. Calles repletas de autos de todos modelos y colores, gente yendo y viendo, el terrible escándalo en todas partes, enormes edificios se levantaban imponentes y hacían sentirse como una hormiga.

¿Cómo podían vivir así sin volverse locos?

Creo que jamás me acostumbraría aquello.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegamos a una parte de la ciudad, tantas luces por todos lados que parecía de día, muchas personas caminaban por las calles vestidos unos de forma elegante y los más jóvenes de modo extravagante.

Me sentía como una pequeña iba interesada en el paisaje, pronto y por suerte el taxi avanzó hasta una zona residencial, el ruido disminuyó y casi fue nulo. Eran enormes terrenos que resguardaban casas enormes, unas más antiguas otras más modernas.

- Llegaremos en unos momentos - dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

Zeshin que iba a un lado mío observaba todo con interés pero era menos evidente que yo, se le veía tranquilo pero atento a todo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Crees que nos hayan seguido?

- Lo dudo - frunció el ceño y observo por el retrovisor, efectivamente no se veía ningún auto sospechoso, de hecho no había ninguno.

- Llegamos - anunció y suspiré era momento de comenzar.

Bajamos y lo que pude ver fue una gran reja, pronto se abrió y dejo ver un gran jardín, más adelante una hermosa y gran casa en tonos claros.

- ¿Es tu casa?

- Así es - contestó mientras ayudaba a bajar las maletas.

Caminamos hasta estar al frente de la puerta principal.

- ¿Vive solo? – pequeño detalle que quizá debí preguntar antes ¿estaba casado?

- No - ups, eso no sería bueno, saco unas llaves y abrió.

¿amante? ¿amiga con derechos? o peor ¿novio?

Esperaba ver a una despampanante mujer vestida de rojo, con rostro de ira y una sartén en la mano esperándolo.

- Vivo con mi prima.

- ¿Prima? - uff, menos mal, entramos y todo estaba iluminado.

Era una casa grande, predominaba el color blanco y los muebles algunos muy modernos y otros más clásicos, pero en general parecía más a una casa occidental.

- ¿Habrá algún problema por nuestra presencia? - entramos a la sala, mientras él buscaba algo con la mirada, o debería decir alguien.

- No, ya le avise, debe estar en algún lugar. Descansen, en un momento regreso - y salió.

Me senté en el sillón algo cansada por el largo viaje, Zeshin permanecía callado y observaba a todos lados con curiosidad.

- Es bonito - le dije y él asintió - Zeshin, en verdad no creo que sea necesario que...

- Buenas noches - gritó una chillona voz femenina vimos acercándose a una chica más bajita que nosotros de preciosos ojos marrones y largo cabello negro - soy Meiling Li - nos saludo con una reverencia y ambos la imitamos.

- Mei - llegaba Shaoran tras ella.

- Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

- Mi nombre es Zeshin Hue - nos presentamos ante una sonriente chica.

Shaoran no parecía muy contento.

- Mei te dije que...

- Pero que mal educado eres primito, no me dijiste que el joven Hue era un chico muy guapo - dijo cerrándole el ojo a Zeshin.

Vaya chica, ya le estaba coqueteando a Zeshin. A él y a mí sólo nos salió una enorme gota.

- Lo siento, mi prima es un poco... - trataba de disculparse Shaoran.

- Tímida - completó ella - por favor siéntanse como en su casa. Shaoran me contó todo y no duden en que se la pasarán muy bien.

Abrí los ojos como platos y vi a Shaoran que tenía cara de querer tapar la boca de su prima.

- Gracias - Zeshin le siguió la corriente y le sonrió, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

- Les mostraré sus habitaciones ¿vamos? - de inmediato Zeshin la siguió.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - susurré a Shaoran.

- Le dije que son amigos de Japón y que los traje para conocer Hong Kong y que tú quieres trabajar en la compañía – explicó susurrando mientras me ayudaba con mis cosas.

- ¿QUÉ? - grité y Zeshin y la chica que ya subían las escaleras se detuvieron.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No nada, Shaoran me ayudas por favor – fingí que no golpear al señor Li acaso no debíamos hacer los planes juntos para que no nos pillaran.

Aprovechando que continuaron con su camino reclamé - ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

- Si no lo hacía no me creería, además para conocer a todos los que me rodean debes entrar a la compañía.

- Tal vez.

Subimos las escaleras y la chica le mostraba su habitación a Zeshin, sin duda la chica había quedado maravillada con Zeshin, era de esperarse.

- Esta será tu habitación - Shaoran me llevó al otro lado del pasillo.

- ¿Por qué hasta acá? - por lo que podía verse habían muchas habitaciones y quedaba muy lejos de la recamara de Zeshin.

- Es para que quedes cerca de mi habitación.

- ¿Para qué?

- Podría necesitarte – estaba muy cansada para seguir discutiendo, después de lo del avión sólo quería dormir un par de días.

- Esta bien - entré al lugar y no estaba mal, buen espacio, una gran cama al parecer muy cómoda, decorada en colores claros, un pequeño closet, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un escritorio acomplejaba los muebles del lugar.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó y yo me senté en la suave cama.

- Nada mal.

- La habitación tiene su propio baño, así que nada faltará. Ahora vamos a cenar.

- ¿cenar? no gracias lo único que deseo es dormir un poco.

- Pero...

- Ah, no señor sólo quiero dormir.

- Bien, si necesitas algo sólo avísame. Mañana nos vamos a las 6 de la mañana a la empresa.

- Tan pronto.

- Sí, al parecer va a haber una junta y yo pienso llegar antes para hablar con mi padre.

- Piensas decirle algo de lo que pasó.

- No, él no sebe saber nada - frunció el ceño - arreglaremos esto sólo nosotros.

- Esta bien.

- Te presentaré con todos y como puedas trata de identificar al causante de todo esto.

- Sí. Y ¿en qué se supone que quiero trabajar? Digo para que no me pillen en la mentira.

- En el puesto de asistente del vicepresidente de la compañía.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

- ¿Cómo que quién es? Soy yo por supuesto.

- Oh, eso lo explica todo. Sólo espero que no crean que quieres darme trabajo porque me acosté contigo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo piensen?

- Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso, desde que apareciste mi reputación esta en los suelos.

- Tal vez piensen que estas embarazada y que debo enmendar mi error – abrí la boca y una sarta de cosas se formaron en mi mente, pero al ver su cara de querer fastidiarme pensé que sería mejor no darle el gusto.

- Cierra la boca ¿quieres?

- No te preocupes, defenderé tu honor mi bella damisela.

- Que gracioso. Ahora si no te importa quiero darme una ducha y dormir hasta mañana – bostecé.

- Entonces buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - él salió.

El momento temido había llegado y ahora había mucho que hacer.

Lo primero que saque de mis maletas fue el libro con las cartas - ayúdenme por favor - les susurre mientras esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**SHAORAN**

Salí de la ahora habitación de Sakura y noté que Meiling aún fastidiaba a Zeshin hablándole de sólo el cielo sabía qué. El chico la observaba y asentía de ves en cuando, mi prima podía ser odiosa cuando se trataba de chicos que le gustaban y el pobre Hue le había gustado.

Con una sonrisa bajé a la sala quería hacer unas cuantas llamadas, mientras escuchaba el monologo de Mei bajaba las escaleras y las dudas se arremolinaban en mi mente. ¿Qué había pasado con eso tipos? Apareciendo y desapareciendo de pronto.

Bajé y al primero que le hablé fue a Eriol, para mi sorpresa había un mensaje que decía que su móvil estaba apagado, le deje un breve mensaje. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Le encargue que vigilarla si pasaba algo extraño.

- Shaoran - escuché el grito antes de sentir que me asfixiaban.

- Mei suéltame - pude decir y gracias al cielo me dejo.

- Me alegra que hayas regresado, esto estaba muy aburrido sin ti.

- Sí claro.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Sí, sobre todo porque el florero chino que tanto me gustaba desapareció de su pedestal, lo que significa que hiciste una fiesta tan grande que alguien terminó por romperlo y tú trataste de reemplazarlo por una baratija.

- Je je fue un accidente Shaoran, lo reemplazare lo prometo - levantó su mano y prometió mientras internamente me alegraba que las piezas de la dinastía Ming permanecieran en la mansión de mis padres.

Parte de la razón por la que no vivimos en esa mansión, es mi prima. Le gustan mucho las fiestas desenfrenadas y la mansión es un templo a la tranquilidad, por lo que me rogó mil veces que me mudará con ella lejos de ese lugar. Por algún extraño motivo yo acepté después de un tiempo y terminamos comprando esta pequeña casa para que ella pueda hacer sus desastres y yo cuidarla de que no se sobrepase.

Ella se dedicaba a trabajar en una compañía propiedad de su padre, no tan grande como la nuestra pero si muy importante, no era raro que su padre y él mío se ayudaran en casos importantes.

Habían sido largos días, por ahora sólo quería dormir y mañana, mañana comenzaría la cacería de asesinos y ese idiota que se atrevió a molestarme lo pagaría con creces. Nadie molesta a un Li y vive para contarlo, esto era la guerra. Sólo que yo contaba con una ventaja, mi propia gitana. El problema es que mi tiempo para acercarme Sakura estaba limitado al tiempo en que encontráramos al sujeto.

**ERIOL**

Me puedo decir afortunado, tengo una buena vida, una profesión que adoro, buenos amigos como Shaoran Li, él no lo aceptará pero sé que me quiere, también tengo a mis padres. Mi padre EL GRAN Médico, mi madre una mujer discreta que gusta de organizar eventos de caridad.

Estoy feliz con mi vida actual, pero si hay algo que falta en mi vida casi perfecta, alguien con quien compartirla, pero nadie ha entrado más allá del pórtico de mi corazón, por decirlo de alguna manera pues no amamos con el corazón, pero suena más romántico ¿no?

Como sea, las mujeres me toman a juego y yo a ellas, es decir que jamás he pensado en hacer una vida con alguien, pero a medida que pasan los años sólo veo a mis amigos contraer nupcias como si fuera la cosa más grandiosa de sus vidas, luego llegan los hijos y se les ve felices.

No quiero decir que aún este a tiempo de ello, claro que sí pero en realidad no creo en el amor perfecto, no creo que haya nadie para mí solamente, un alma gemela que tocará mi corazón y con quien desearé pasar el resto de mi existencia. No, eso sólo pasa en películas, cuentos y novelas, la realidad es mucho más compleja que se besaron, se enamoraron y vivieron felices para siempre.

Claro es una bella ilusión pero muy alejada de la realidad, para comprobarlo sólo es necesario ver las estadísticas de divorcio, siempre he pensado que el amor es sólo un proceso químico en nuestro cuerpo que nos hace sentir cosas extrañas por un tiempo y luego puuff desaparece. El ser humano es por biología un ser polígamo, que la sociedad lo obligue a quedarse con sólo una persona es contra natura.

¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?

Tal vez por la figura durmiente que esta a escasos centímetros de mí, sin duda ella.

Porque es la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir algo diferente a lo que suelo sentir cuando estoy con una mujer, es una desconocida así que no puedo decir que me estoy enamorando, ni ninguna otra tontería, pero me resulta un misterio.

Y amo los misterios.

Ya iba a llegar a 36 horas durmiendo y en realidad me preocupaba, tan débil estaba. Pero su pulso, su color y respiración estaban normales, tal vez sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sí ya sé, Shaoran me va a matar cuando sepa que no estoy investigando, pero no todos los días llega una hermosa chica a tu vida pidiendo ayuda, una hermosa chica que me ha hecho sentir... ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

Tal vez es su aroma, es una suave caricia al olfato, delicado, elegante y misterioso. Su expresión es serena, tranquila como un ángel cuyo origen es la pureza, sin mancha de pecado en su hermosa alma.

Ahora entendía las palabras de la dulce gitana, aquella noche que la vimos la primera vez y que todo comenzó.

- ...una hechicera vendrá de la oscuridad, lo atrapará en ella. Confusión, dolor, pasado, todo y nada, será su decisión ayudarla, pero si decide hacerlo quedará atrapado para siempre... - había dicho con voz serena pero con su mirada verde clavada en mis ojos, como si estuviera en un trance, luego parpadeó y continuó con la lectura de las cartas, leyendo en ellas algo de mi vida. Sólo ahora puedo saber a que se referían.

Esta hechicera me ha atrapado ya, ahora en mi mano esta el ayudarla o no, pero...

Un movimiento de su mano me saca de mis pensamientos, poco a poco veo como comienza a dar señales de despertar. Abre sus ojos sobresaltada y se sienta rápidamente, mira a su alrededor y sólo estoy yo.

- Tranquila - le susurró y ella parece tranquilizarse - debe recostarse - me levanto y la obligo volver a acostarse.

- ¿Qué paso? - su rostro se relaja un poco y pregunta apenas con un hilo de voz.

- Se desmayó - de inmediato mira su hombro y encuentra los vendajes e incluso la intravenosa.

- Es para el dolor, sin ese medicamento no habría podido dormir tanto.

Ella observa como el tubo va de su brazo a una bolsa de plástico que esta colgada no muy lejos de ella.

- ¿Cuanto dormí?

- Yo diría que día y medio.

- Y todo este tiempo ¿ha estado usted aquí? - pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

- No - veo que se relaja - he salido a comprar medicamentos - contesto sonriendo.

- Lamento provocarle esto - dice con un tono que no parece de disculpa.

- Descuide, estoy acostumbrado, soy doctor ¿recuerda? mi deber es proteger la vida - y qué vida más hermosa que la suya, pensé pero sólo le sonreí.

Vi como se tranquilizaba - ¿quiere comer algo?

- No gracias.

- Debería, debe recuperar fuerza.

Rodó los ojos como niña pequeña a quien le piden que coma verduras, es una expresión adorable, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que de ella no había visto ningún atisbo de otro sentimiento que no fuera indiferencia y... por supuesto placer. Era la que tenía grabada en la mente y realmente deseaba que repitiera sólo para mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía de qué hablarle, de hecho sí, pero no parecían oportunas ahora.

- ¿Puedo saber que sucedió? - tal vez era el mejor momento.

Ella me miró como si estuviera espiándola en la ducha, no era mala idea, pero - es cierto no me incumbe - por lo menos no debería.

Otros momentos de silencio y ella perdió su mirada en algún lugar de la habitación.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? - fue una afirmación disfrazada de pregunta, pero ella siguió con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

- No - contestó finalmente - ya no.

- Puedo ayudarle - me miró finalmente y levantó levemente una ceja y con una sonrisa muy forzada respondió.

- Nadie puede ayudarme.

- Sé que puedo.

- ¿Cómo? - buena pregunta, lástima que no tenía la respuesta no le podía decir que una gitana me lo dijo.

- Eh... - primera vez que no tenía idea de que decir, un segundo... se me ocurrirá algo.

- Lo ve, es obvio.

Ok me ganó - ¿comemos? me muero de hambre - antes de que diga nada salgo y minutos después entre con un charola en mi mano, no tengo idea de que le gusta pero de acuerdo a su estado puedo decir que le faltan vitaminas y sangre.

Le acerco algo de comida blanda, para ser específicos un poco de avena. Lo observa con recelo y finalmente toma un tazón, contento porque no me despreció me siento a su lado y comemos en silencio.

Terminamos y no hay mucho que decir solo...

- Debe descansar, mañana estará mucho mejor. ¿Quiere que le avise a alguien?

Su mirada recorre la habitación ansiosa ¿qué le pasa?

- Mis cosas.

- Aquí están, se las acercó pues estaban cerca de la cama, de inmediato saca un móvil y marca.

- Soy Daidouji... - se quedo en silencio unos minutos y sus ojos perdieron brillo - entiendo, gracias - apago en celular.

- Esta muerto - dijo con voz ausente.

- ¿Esta usted bien?

- Yo - pareció regresar de su trance y me regaló una media sonrisa - sí estoy mejor - antes de que pudiera evitarlo se levantó.

- ¿Qué hace? No debe...

- Le agradezco - decía mientras se quitaba de encima la intravenosa, sin hacer ningún tipo de mueca - su ayuda pero debo irme - dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

- Pero aún no esta en condiciones.

- Estaré bien - me esquivó y se metió al baño.

- Señorita Tomoyo no creo que deba hacer esto, tal vez yo pueda ayudarla - intentaba convencerla desde fuera del baño pero ella no contestaba.

Salió de nuevo con el abrigo y me miró de manera fría mientras me interponía en su camino.

- No puedo permitirle que se valla.

- Lo hará - aseguró.

- Soy más fuerte que usted, si quiero no la dejo ir.

- Si puedo irme.

- Esta débil no puede ¿cómo lo hará? me drogará de nuevo - ok, no quería dejarla ir por ningún motivo, la había ayudado y merecía un poco de crédito, pero en realidad me molestaba que me utilizara así.

- ¿Piensa que lo drogué? - sonrió levemente - piense lo que quiera, yo me voy - dijo esquivando mi cuerpo.

Me adelanté a su movimiento y la atraje hacía mí pero - no, usted... - es todo lo que pude decir, me tapo la boca con sus labios, en un beso ansiado y ansioso de su parte, tarde sólo un poco en responder y todo mi cuerpo se concentró en esas extrañas pero placenteras sensaciones que me provocaba.

Era una experta y no había duda, en solo un contacto de labios era capaz de transmitir un deseo profundo y exigente.

Tan repentinamente como se me acercó se alejó, me dio un golpe en la garganta y por poco caigo desmayado, fue un golpe preciso y fuerte. No era tan débil como parecía, mientras intentaba volver a mi respiración normal ella escapó, apenas tome un poco de aire y salí tras ella, pero lo que me encontré fue el elevador cerrándose.

¡No!

**SAKURA**

Yue, Zeshin, Shaoran...

Eh... MACARENA

- ¿Qué? ¿quién? ¿cómo?

Baila tu cuerpo energía macarena... - rayos, esa música si la reconocía. Me levanté como pude, que de hecho fue cayendo de la cama y en el pequeño buró estaba sonando la canción de la macarena que le había puesto al móvil para avisarme que me llamaban. (N. de A. ¿recuerdan la canción? lo siento no me resistí la tentación)

Mientras intentaba contestar recordé que fue la condición que Touya puso para no matar al señor Li, un celular para que yo me comunicara con ellos o ellos conmigo en caso de emergencia no pensé que llamarían tan temprano.

Eh... MACARENA - por fin contesté - ¿Hola?

- Monstruo, ¿qué haces que no contestas? ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese mocoso? no me mientas jovencita...

Genial para mi desgracia mi hermano era un madrugador nato y amaba despertarme temprano - Touya estoy bien y el señor Li no me ha hecho nada estoy en Hong Kong... - escuché ruidos raros del otro lado de la línea una pequeña discusión y la voz cambió era más amable.

- Hola cariño.

- Abuela, tranquilos estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí salúdame a mis padres y por todos los espíritus no permitas que Touya me hablé cada cinco minutos.

- No te preocupes querida yo me encargo de eso, pero debes prometer que no soltaras el aparato y que nos llamaras.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien, cuídate Sakura.

- Lo haré, los quiero adiós - colgué y se sentí muy extraña.

Vi la habitación y todo en ella me era desconocido, pero viendo la hora no tuve tiempo para seguir admirando nada, tenía que cambiarme para irme con Shaoran.

Elegí una ropa cómoda y cercana a la moda en la ciudad claro que más conservadora, pero creo que estaba bien. Antes de bajar llamé a la puerta de Zeshin y él me abrió y parecía que no acababa de despertar, no me pareció extraño ya que como nuestra vida es tan agitada estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos muy temprano. Ejem, bien de acuerdo, no mentiré, ELLOS se levantan muy temprano, me gusta ser la excepción en la regla. Le dije que se preparara y que lo esperaría abajo.

Bajé en silencio y me encontré que el resto de las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de una puerta de donde salía luz.

- Buenos días - saludé

- Buenos días - contestó él, me quede impactada por lo que vi. El señor Li estaba sirviéndose jugo de naranja y vestía de forma muy elegante. Con traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, la camisa con los botones superiores sin abotonar, se veía juvenil y elegante, con su acostumbrado cabello revuelto.

Waw se ve muy, MUY bien, y no lo aceptaría frente a él.

- ¿Quiere jugo?

- Claro - me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

Sentí un exquisito aroma.

- ¿Estas cocinando?

- Sí, sé hacer hot cakes - dijo orgulloso - ¿quieres?

- Por supuesto, sólo espero no enfermarme.

- Claro que no - contestaba mientras usaba con gran maestría el sartén.

- ¿Y tu amigo?

- Su nombre es Zeshin y bajará en un momento.

- Eso espero, no quiero llegar tarde - decía mientras sacaba un pequeño plato y los colocaba - ¿miel?

- Claro - luego me los acercó.

- Se ven deliciosos - tal vez era el hambre pero realmente se veían bien.

- Están deliciosos - afirmó él y se sirvió los suyos.

Con saliva brotando de mi boca los probé y realmente me supieron a gloria.

**SHAORAN**

La cara de satisfacción era muy evidente, sin duda la chica tenía hambre y buen gusto en cuanto a comida, en cuanto a hombres… eso dependía de que tanto le gustara yo. Oh no ya soné como mi pervertido médico.

Ajena a todo lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza Sakura comenzó a comer como si fuera su última comida.

- Sabías que dicen que se llega al corazón por el estomago.

- ¿Cñómo? - intentó preguntar mientras comía, se veía muy graciosa.

- Buenos días - una voz ronca me hizo apartar la mirada de Sakura.

Cierto, ese chico.

- Buenos días, ¿gusta hot cakes? - había hecho extra por si él aceptaba y así lo hizo.

Le acerqué el desayuno y lo agradeció sin mucha emoción y comenzó a comer.

- Están deliciosos ¿verdad Zeshin? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa al tipo y él asintió.

- Es bueno saber cocinar - dije yo recordando cierto momento del pasado - la sopa instantánea no se puede comer siempre - sonreí a Sakura y ella enrojeció un poco, mientras yo y el tipo apenas comenzábamos a comer Sakura ya tenía el plato vació.

Lo dos iban vestidos de forma humilde, nada extravagante como me lo hubiera esperando. Él con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, ella con un sencillo conjunto en tonos beige.

Nota para mí: pedir a Meiling que los lleve de compras, Sakura parece una niña y el tipo… pues no me importa mucho, pero tiene que combinar con ella.

Subimos a mi auto.

¡Que bien se siente estar de nuevo en casa!

Casi en completo silencio nos trasladamos hacia la compañía de mi padre. Sólo le explicamos a grandes rasgos nuestro plan al tipo, sin entrar en muchos detalles.

- ¿Estas seguro Shaoran?

- Claro, será sólo por un corto tiempo.

- Bien - aceptó no muy gustosa mi proposición de hacerle un cambio de imagen.

No es que no me gustara como estaba, sólo que si iba a conocer a la lacra con la que hacia tratos sucios no debía ser ella, es decir debía disfrazarse, si la veían en otro lugar podrían hacerle algo.

Llegamos al lugar y di un largo suspiro esperando que todo saliera bien.

Podía ver en Sakura un poco de nerviosismo, jugueteaba con sus manos mientras entrábamos.

Subimos por el elevador hasta el último piso y ella iba muy pegadita al tipo.

- Sakura.

- ¿Sí?

- Tranquila - le sonreí y ella sólo dio un largo suspiro.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ya me esperaba todas las miradas sobre mí. Era urgente mandar a darles un curso a las secretarias sobre lo que era la "discreción".

- Buenos días - saludé como solía hacerlo al llegar.

- Buenos días - fue el coro de voces chillonas de las secretarias. Rodé los ojos, éstas no cambiaban.

Caminamos rumbo a mi oficina, y como siempre ese trayecto de unos 60 pasos se me hacia enorme, pero esta vez no fui yo es centro de atención sino las dos personas que iban tras de mí.

**SAKURA**

Ya entendí, ya entendí, alguien allá arriba me odia y hace lo posible por avergonzarme hasta las últimas consecuencias. La mirada de todas esas mujeres estaban sobre mi y sobre Zeshin, esta bien tengo que agradecer que sólo tengo la mitad de atención pero no me gusta. Me gusta que me vean cuando hago un acto con mis mascotas o cuando actúo en una obra, no cuando camino.

El lugar es enorme, muy grande y de apariencia realmente elegante, me hace sentir pequeña. Shaoran camina adelante de nosotros con el porte de un rey. Rayos odio sentirme intimidada pero era porque recordé que ya había estado ahí, y me temía que la secretaria de la otra vez me reconociera pero afortunadamente no lo hizo, creo que estaba muy ocupada asesinándome con la mirada.

- Sakura, por aquí por favor - me llama el señor Li y me extiende la mano a unos pasos de una enorme puerta de madera que dice con letras enormes Vicepresidente Li.

Le doy la mano mientras él abre la puerta muy galante ¿qué le pasa?

Pero no le doy importancia porque escucho extraños sonidos tras de mí, volteo sólo un poco y veo quijadas caídas, ojos como platos, e incluso veo como una chica estruja un papel en sus manos y lo que más me llamó la atención fue que todos los pares de cejas estaban muy juntas.

¿Yo qué hice? antes de nada más entro a la oficina seguida de Zeshin.

- Siéntense por favor - ofrece él con una sonrisa.

Zeshin obedece y yo aprovecho para susurrarle al Señor Li - ¿qué le pasa?

Sólo me guiña un ojo - es para que la respeten.

- ¿Y por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

Antes de que me contestara alguien llamó a la puerta y pronto se asomó una cabeza por ella.

- Buenos días - saludo un joven de apariencia alegre.

- Yaichiro te presento a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y al señor Hue.

**SHAORAN**

- Un placer - le sonríe coquetamente a Sakura.

Y ella sólo se sonroja levemente, tenía que hablar con mi secretario.

- Ellos van a estar un tiempo con nosotros.

- ¿Entiendo?

- La señorita Kinomoto será mi asistente personal y al señor Hue te agradecería que lo colocaras en una buena posición.

- Claro que sí - de preferencia lo más lejos posible. Obviamente ya había hablado con Yaichiro de ellos.

- Señor Hue ¿me acompaña? - pidió amablemente.

El tipo me observo con expresión neutra y luego a Sakura.

- Adelante, estaré bien - dijo ella y él asintió.

- Si me necesitas sólo llámame.

- Claro.

Ambos salieron y nos quedamos solos.

Ella observa todo con curiosidad infantil - tu oficina es muy bonita.

- Gracias.

Me siento frente a ella mientras me observa interesada, esperando a que diga algo.

Finalmente ella se decide a hablar - creo que no les caí muy bien a las chicas - dice con un mohín gracioso apuntando hacia afuera.

- Como te dije es para que te respeten.

- Y yo pregunté ¿por que no habrían de hacerlo?

- Bueno, al llamarte por tu nombre es obvio que tengo confianza en ti, no suelo llamar por su nombre a muchas personas.

- Vaya que soy afortunada - dijo irónica.

- Sí que lo eres.

- Supongo que traes muchas chicas a tu oficina.

- Sólo empresarias, ya sabes talentosas, hermosas, ricas y esas cosas - digo con una sonrisa.

Ella sólo rueda los ojos.

- Y cuál se supone que será mi trabajo.

- Estar conmigo por supuesto.

- Sólo estar contigo.

- Sip, serás como mi sombra a donde vaya tú irás. No sabemos cuando encontraremos al idiota que me quiere matar y en cuanto lo vea quiero que me lo digas.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Estas segura que puedes hacerlo?

- Claro que sí, puedo sentir la energía de las personas.

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé como explicarlo, pero es parecido a como tu puedes sentir frío o calor, sólo que yo puedo sentir cuando una energía es diferente a otra. Cada persona vive cosas diferentes, tiene sus propios pensamientos y emociones, todo eso va formando su energía.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- ¿Y eso se puede aprender?

- Sí, con disciplina y ganas de hacerlo claro que se puede, todos tenemos el potencial sólo que en unos esta un poco más desarrollado que en otros.

- Espero que me pueda enseñar.

- Tal vez, si se porta bien.

- Sí claro - veo mi reloj - oh no.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos que ver a mi padre y se nos hace tarde - con tanta charla casi lo olvide - vamos - me levanté y la jalé para que se apresurara.

- Tiene una reunión importante y quiero hablar con él antes - la saqué de la oficina y con paso rápido llegue a su oficina.

- Pero yo... - balbuceaba.

- Buenos días - antes de que pudiera decir algo estábamos dentro.

- Buenos días - dijo mi padre y se levantó al ver a mi acompañante.

- Buenos días - susurró Sakura.

- Sakura él es mi padre, Hien Li.

**SAKURA**

No terminan las sorpresas para mí, después de ser casi arrastrada a la oficina del padre de mi protegido, me encuentro con un señor de edad, pero bien conservado. Mirada fuerte y orgullosa pero también amable. Al hacer la presentación me dio la mano y con gusto la estreché.

Pude sentir su energía, era tan cálida y fuerte como la de su hijo. Pero la de Shaoran tenía algo más algo más… especial.

- Es un placer señorita Kinomoto. Ansiaba conocer a la chica que le dio un buen humor a Shaoran - me saca de mis pensamientos con semejante afirmación.

- Eh... digo ¿qué? - miro a Shaoran que sólo niega con la cabeza.

- Padre, ya te dije que es una amiga.

- Ahora ya les llaman así - comenta sonriendo y la verdad es que me sorprende, a pesar de su apariencia muy seria dice cosas como esas.

- Padre - le reprocha Shaoran.

Me pongo roja, pero de coraje. ¿Qué clase de locura les habrá dicho de mí?

Lo dicho, con Shaoran Li a mi lado mi reputación estaba bajo tierra. Tal vez por eso me veían con tanto odio las secretarias.

- Mi hijo me dijo que en poco tiempo te ganaste su confianza y ahora te quiere muy cerca de él - sonreí estúpidamente y asentí ¿qué se supone que dijera?

- Bienvenida a la familia - dijo extendiendo los brazos como si me fuera a abrazar.

- ¡Papá! - esta vez la voz de Shaoran se escuchaba más alterada.

- ¿Qué? La empresa es una gran familia – afirmó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Gracias - alcancé a susurrar y finalmente me dio un breve abrazo.

- Es un buen chico - me susurró su padre al oído para después alejarse sonriendo.

Volví mi mirada a Shaoran y estaba rojo, muy rojo. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y se veía realmente gracioso, pero no sonreí porque estaba tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

- Espero que tu estancia en Hong Kong sea agradable y cualquier cosa que necesitas sólo dilo por favor - decía el señor Li con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias.

- Hijo, por favor llévala a lugares bonitos. Aún tienes días de descanso y puedes aprovecharlos - le guiñó el ojo y el pobre Shaoran casi sacaba humo por las orejas, se veía muy incomodo.

- Señor Li - se escuchó por el altavoz del teléfono - los señores ya llegaron a la sala de juntas lo esperan.

- Gracias Lucy - contestó el padre de Shaoran.

- No es necesario que entres a la reunión.

Shaoran finalmente volvió a su color original y se puso serio - no lo haré, sólo saludaré a todos al salir, si no te molesta.

- Claro que no, si quieres puedes llevar a esta linda señorita para que la vayan conociendo ya que trabajaran juntos.

- En eso mismo pensaba.

- Bien, me retiro. Un placer - me dice - siéntese como en casa, ahora con su permiso me retiro.

El señor sale por otra puerta.

Y yo me quedo sin habla, jamás hubiera imaginado que su padre fuera tan...

- impredecible - dice el señor Li de pronto.

- ¿cómo?

- Pensaba que mi padre en ocasiones es impredecible. Disculpa si te incomodó, es sólo que mi padre esta obsesionado con la idea de casarme pronto. Y como nunca le presento a chicas, creo que se ha ilusionado de más contigo - me mira y me sonríe de manera... ¿coqueta?

No, creo que no dormí bien, ya veo sonrisas coquetas en los labios del señor Li.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor.

- ¿Qué?

-Hacernos pasar por novios, así no verían tan extraño que estemos tanto tiempo juntos, es un plan perfecto.

- ¿Eh...? no lo creo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿tanto te molesta la idea de que nos vean como novios?

- Yo... no, digo si. Yo jamás sería novia de alguien como tú.

Levanta una ceja algo molesto.

- ¿Por qué no? - se me acerca y yo doy un paso atrás casi inconcientemente.

- Shaoran, eres un chico rico y yo una gitana, no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no? - se acerca más y de nuevo doy unos pasos atrás.

- Porque somos de mundos diferentes - dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Es una pésima excusa, sólo dime que no te gusto - se acerca más y no tengo a donde huir estoy de espaldas contra la pared.

- Claro que no - digo decidida sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Ni siquiera un poco - dice esta vez con voz suave y jugando con uno de mis mechones.

- Ni... un... poco - me cuesta hablar ¿qué me pasa?

Me sonríe como si me hubiera pillado y se acerca a mí más y más.

Lo único que sé, es que mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, junto como lo hace cuando Yue me va a besar, pero no, eso no puede ser.

Repentinamente se aleja y me sonríe - vamos, esperaremos a que salgan y entonces te los presentaré y podrás sentir su energía y si es alguno de ellos pondremos manos a la obra - dice como si lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente no sucedió.

- Sí - este hombre siempre me sorprende. Pero no paso nada, así que Sakura tranquilízate.

Lo sigo de camino a su oficina y de nuevo siento como las malas vibras llegan hasta mí, creo que varias secretarias me quieren ver bajo tierra.

¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Ah, cierto.

Se me ocurrió ser buena samaritana y salvarle la vida a este chico. Incluso las cosas que quiero hacer bien me salen mal.

En fin, llegamos de nuevo a la oficina y esta vez me ubico frente a la enorme ventana. El paisaje es muy diferente al que acostumbro ver, los árboles reemplazados por edificios, las plantas por aceras y autos y las hormigas por personas. Era una verdadera jungla de concreto.

- ¿Te gusta la vista?

- No tanto, he visto paisajes más hermosos adoro la naturaleza.

- ¿Te gusta mucho tu vida? - se colocó a mi lado.

- Por supuesto que sí, no la dejaría por nada.

- Ni ¿por nadie? - creí escuchar, lo dijo muy bajito así que no estoy segura.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Olvídalo, ahora ¿que te gustaría hacer? mañana nos daremos un día libre.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes no se atreverán a hacernos nada aquí.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro, confía en mí.

- En realidad no tengo opción.

- Eso es totalmente cierto.

No tenía opción, si quería sobrevivir en esa jungla de asfalto tenía que confiar en él y por una extraña razón sabía que se estaba vengando de lo que pasó en el bosque, sólo que corríamos más peligro que ser picados por una hormiga.

- Ya sé que haremos – dijo de pronto con una cara de estar planeando algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te debo una cena y es el momento ideal para pagar mi deuda.

- No es necesario…

- Soy un hombre y cumplo con mi palabra. ¿Qué dices? - me sonríe y no puedo negarme.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cerca un enorme caldero hirviente del que surgen columnas de humo de todos colores, una chica se mueve alrededor haciendo movimientos raros murmurando confusos conjuros, mientras hecha al caldero un extraño espécimen de color oscuro. Habla y habla clamando venganza y de sus labios surge algo así:

- pagarás todo lo que me haz hecho sufrir Yoalitzin ja, ja ja - ríe a carcajadas mientras goza con el sufrimiento de una pobre seudo autora.

Esta es mi versión de los hechos, en verdad lamento la tardanza, pero como si de un hechizo de venganza se tratase, he pasado por una larga lista de obstáculos para actualizar pronto. Y yo ya estoy sospechando de cierta gitana a la que he hecho sufrir sólo un poco, de Daidouji no sospecho mucho porque esta muy ocupada por ahora aunque esta en mi lista de sospechosas. Pero si de son ustedes chicas sólo les puedo asegurar que – cruzo los dedos por la espalda – ha pasado lo peor todo valdrá la pena, lo aseguro.

Lo siento debía culpar a alguien para sentirme menos mal por tardar tanto, pero es cierto he tenido MUCHOS inconvenientes.

Pero siempre me hace feliz recibir sus comentarios, MIL gracias por su apoyo.

- Johanna-Ikari

- Beatriz Ventura

- DragonHead – déjame tu correo plis.

- gabyhyatt

- Celina Sosa

- Valentina

- KibumiWong

- belen

- Rosh bernal

- Ixtab-chan

- darthmocy

- Tamara

- sana chan

Tengo que irme nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.

Yoalitzin


	15. the voice

**MAGIA GITANA. **

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 15: The voice

**SHAORAN**

Vaya, un día largo. Pude presentarles a Sakura a todos los asistentes a la junta. Causó una buena impresión, varios de los socios me susurraron que no la dejara ir.

Y es que después de su nerviosismo inicial se comportó a la altura, su carácter abierto y sonrisa lograron apaciguar el clima serio después de la reunión. Después me aclaró que no sintió nada malo en ellos, a pesar de ser hombres de negocios tenían una energía "normal" como dijo ella, la energía de la persona que me quería muerta no estaba entre ellos.

Eso sin duda me tranquilizó, era mucho mejor saber que no estaba rodeado de traidores, ya que esa reunión había sido hecha con personal de la compañía. En su mayoría eran hombres maduros con familia que habían trabajado con nosotros desde décadas atrás. Pero quería decir que debía llevar a Sakura con la parte oscura de mis negocios y eso si que me ponía de nervios, no me acababa de gustar la idea.

Voy a matar a mi secretario, el muy tonto puso al señor ¿como es que se llama? Hue, Hui, el amigo de Sakura en el elevador de botones.

¿Qué parte de: "lo más lejos posible" no entendió? Aunque debo admitir que se veía extremadamente gracioso con su uniforme de botones en color azul eléctrico y su gorrita.

Pero para Sakura se veía muy bien, lo halago más de tres veces y para sumarle, parece que a las secretarias el tipo también les gusto. Ahora no saben que excusas inventar para subir y bajar en el elevador que él ocupa, son tres elevadores y los otros dos están parados en un mismo lugar.

Que horrible día, lo bueno es que ya terminó.

Le propuse a Sakura pagar mi deuda de juegos y no muy convencida aceptó.

Por la tarde ambas chicas y el tipo se fueron de compras. Yo que ya conocía a la loca de mi prima, no pienso en acompañarlos ni por error, Mei era una adicta a las compras, ya saben como toda mujer amaba la ropa y los zapatos y luego decía con lágrimas en los ojos "no tengo que ponerme".

Por lo mismo sabía que haría un buen trabajo con Sakura, estaba en buenas manos, ok así lo quería ver yo. Y prefería no pensar en la cantidad que Mei gastaría en el cambio de look de Sakura, si la mujer sabía hacer algo muy bien, era gastar.

Yo me fui a arreglar los encuentros con mis "socios", lastimosamente no podría verlos tan rápido como quería, pero los vería. Yaichiro se encargaría de los detalles, tenía que apresurarme se acercaba otro "trabajo". Según mi secretario debía lavar una enorme cantidad de dinero en poco tiempo, si me llegaba a pasar algo en ese trayecto era probable que el fraude se conociera y mi nombre tendría el lugar de honor en los medios. Sólo pensarlo me causaba escalofríos.

Mejor no pensar en eso, mejor pensar en cierta gitana.

Ahora se encuentra con Meiling, ambas chicas se llevaron bien de inmediato, aunque conociendo a mi prima sé que algo se trama, no sé que es pero lo averiguaré pronto.

¿Qué tanto hacen las mujeres que se tardan tanto para arreglarse? Se cuelgan hasta los utensilios de cocina, bueno en el caso de Meiling lo creo todo, pero de Sakura.

Me estoy desesperando.

Hue, el tipo que cuida a Sakura, también esta a mi lado esperando a que las damas bajen. ¿Por qué acepté que Meiling y este tipo nos acompañaran?

Cierto, el tipo es el guardaespaldas de mi gitana.

Él no habla mucho y yo tampoco, así que el clima y los negocios no son buenos temas de conversación por ahora.

- Disculpen la tardanza - bajaban ambas chicas y waw, y en verdad waw.

Meiling puede ser lo que quieran, pero cuando se trata de arreglarse es muy escrupulosa, dos horas mínimo para arreglarse y ahora veía que valía la pena la espera. Mei se veía extraordinaria un poco más conservadora que de costumbre pero muy bien.

Y Sakura, esa chica me gustaba cada vez más. Mei, porque nadie más era capaz de hacer con la linda Sakura algo así, la había arreglado de tal manera que parecía que veía a una princesa.

El vestido rojo contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos verdes, pero su piel bronceada y esplendida figura le daban un aire más maduro, creo que también era gracias al maquillaje que aparentaba ser mayor. No se de vestidos, lo único que sabía era que el escote de su vestido era discreto, contrario a la abertura en una de sus piernas que llegaba más arriba de la mitad de su muslo, y dejaba ver lo bien formado que estaba, lo malo era que sólo era visible sólo cuando se movía.

Ella se notaba algo tímida, pero sonreía.

El idiota de Hue babeaba al lado mío.

- Si así son los ángeles, me quiero morir ahora - se me ocurrió decir y con galantería le ofrecí mi mano a Sakura, quien la aceptó.

Pensándolo bien ahora agradezco que Mei se haya invitado a Hue, así ninguno estaría solo, además por la manera en que mi prima se arregló este chico no tiene esperanzas de salvarse de sus garras.

- ¿A dónde iremos? - preguntó Mei.

- Al Ying Yang por supuesto - dije yo y ella sonrió, a ambos nos gustaba ese lugar.

- Lamento decirte que serás mi pareja el día de hoy - dijo Mei con coquetería a la pobre victima, quiero decir a Hue.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al lugar.

El Ying Yang es un restaurante muy singular. SI alguien quería impresionar a su pareja sólo tenía que ir con él o ella a ese lugar, tenía dos ambientes perfectos uno de romance en un ala del restaurante y en otro una especie de discoteca.

Esta bien, lo confieso son tres alas, hay un pasillo secreto donde se va a un hotel en caso de necesitarlo.

**SAKURA**

No quería venir, pero ahora no me arrepiento, es un lugar hermoso.

La decoración es bastante tranquilizante, algunas luces tenues en todo el lugar, el centro de las mesas esta iluminado por floreros con distintas flores, el lugar es silencioso y muy discreto. No estoy acostumbrada a ir a lugares como este pero me encanta. Sobre todo el ambiente de armonía y calidez que pocas veces he sentido.

Como todo un caballero el señor Li me acerca la silla y me siento, lo mismo hace Zeshin con Meiling y ella se sonroja hasta las orejas. Nuestra mesa es para cuatro y esta en lugar algo apartado del resto pero con una bella vista a la ciudad, lo que más me impresiona es la cantidad de luces de colores.

Toda la tarde la pasamos en las compras, como dijo la joven Li, sí que sabía gastar. Compró decenas de cosas de todo tipo. Me hizo modelar muchas prendas, la verdad es que hubo un momento en el que quise salir corriendo, pero recordé que le había dicho al señor Li que lo haría y lo hice. No quiero ni recordar la ropa que compró para mi y "la misión" había dicho ella ¿acaso sabía todo?

Vaya maratón, cuando fue el turno de Zeshin ella no le dio tregua. Lo hizo modelar mucho más que a mí y todos eran conjuntos que... mmrrrr... debo decirlo, le favorecían mucho, y no era que estaban muy pegados a su cuerpo, sino que todo lo que se ponía lo hacía lucir bien.

Era una muy atractiva pasarela y puedo asegurar que la señorita Li y yo no fuimos las únicas que disfrutamos del espectáculo, la vendedora y un par de clientas más se sentaron a nuestro lado a dar su opinión "de las prendas", finalmente él se decidió por algo más serio y con gran decepción ella aceptó.

Terminamos de cenar y la verdad la comida estuvo deliciosa, mis respetos para cualquiera que sepa cocinar de esa manera.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar? – preguntó la señorita Li bastante alegre y ansiosa.

Yo sólo observe a Shaoran que también me miró y a Zeshin quien sólo sonrío.

- Esta bien.

Minutos después pasábamos a un ambiente muy diferente.

Nos llevaron por un largo pasillo y la música comenzó a escucharse muy fuerte.

Vi con asombro un antro.

Muchas luces de colores y música a todo volumen, apenas y escucho lo que pienso. Muchas figuras danzantes se mueven en la pista, el movimiento de las luces al ritmo de la música es casi alucinante.

Hay de todo muchos chicos con ropa casual y otros más formales, alrededor a varias mesitas con gente que mueve los pies el ritmo de la música.

- Aquí lo mismo se baila tango que Rock&roll - nos grita Mei moviendo su cabeza.

Nos sentamos lo más alejado de la pista para poder escucharnos.

La verdad es que he estado en lugares parecidos en otras ciudades, Yue y yo nos fugábamos de cuando en cuando así que no me era del todo desconocido, lo que me llamaba la atención de ese lugar es que simultáneamente llamaba la atención de todos los sentidos. La vista con las luces danzantes y una pantalla gigante con un video, con la música las vibraciones se sentían en todo el cuerpo y lo que más me llamó la atención fue que parecía que la música era acompañada por un algún olor.

Después de unos minutos mis pies llevaban el ritmo de la música, sonaba la música de merengue y ver los movimientos de los danzantes en la pista era sumamente atrayente, se antojaba salir a bailar. La prima del señor Li ya había invitado a Zeshin a bailar pero él se disculpo diciendo que no sabía los pasos y es que los chicos que bailaban parecían verdaderos expertos.

Llevábamos algunas bebidas con sólo un poco de alcohol y hablando de como se movían los chicos en la pista.

- Estoy segura que podremos bailar, cada cierto tiempo cambian de tipo de música - decía Meiling y como si se tratara de alguna orden la música cambio, ahora era electrónica y un exquisito aroma a lavanda me llego al olfato.

- ¿Baila Zeshin? - Oh sí, la chica ya le había tomado confianza al pobre Zeshin.

Se notaba en la mirada.

- Pero tampoco sé bailar eso - dijo algo apenado.

- No hay problema, no es difícil sólo déjate llevar - no terminó de decirlo y ya tenía a mi pobre amigo del brazo arrastrándolo a la pista.

- Pero... pero... - se situaron en la pista y la chica comenzó a bailar, tengo que agregar que se movía muy bien, Zeshin comenzó a imitarla un poco tímido en sus movimientos.

- Bien - yo aplaudía y animaba a Zeshin para que lo disfrutara él sólo me dedico una sonrisa y siguió en el baile.

- Mei baila muy bien - le dije al señor Li él sólo levantó una ceja y se tomó de un trago su bebida.

El ritmo era simplemente contagioso, todo el tiempo mi mirada se centró en los danzantes que bailaban cada quien a su modo, sólo sintiendo la música tal y como yo lo hacía al bailar.

Aplaudí cuando ambos regresaban a la mesa, lo habían hecho muy bien y por la sonrisa de Zeshin parecía que se había divertido mucho. Regularmente era muy serio pero cuando estábamos con la familia se mostraba más alegre y abierto.

- Lo hicieron muy bien.

- Gracias - contestaron ambos.

- Anda Sakura ¿por qué no lo intentas con Shaoran? - propuso la señorita Li.

- No lo creo, no sé bailar ese tipo de música.

- Es sólo cuestión de sentir la música - dice ella y toma un poco de su bebida.

- No insistas Mei baila como mono amaestrado - dice de pronto el señor Li y yo sólo quiero golpearlo, incluso Zeshin lo mira con reproche.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - salté yo.

Y antes de que nada más pase, tomé la mano de Zeshin y me fui a la pista de baile.

Comenzaba una nueva pieza musical y sólo me quede ahí parada, pensando en la tontería que estaba haciendo, yo no sabía bailar eso.

Zeshin me observaba algo sorprendido por mi reacción.

- ¿Me enseñas? - le digo con voz lastimera, no quería quedar como una tonta frente a él, me sonríe y comienza a moverse lentamente.

Yo sólo lo observo y él me susurra - no es necesario, tu sabes hacerlo muy bien - ah... que lindo es, sólo con esas palabras me siento tan bien y comienzo a bailar.

La música es movida pero no tengo problemas en comenzar a bailar, le dirijo una mirada despectiva al señor Li que ríe a medias.

¿Quién es el mono amaestrado?

Ahora sólo disfruto de la música y el baile, los chicos a mi alrededor también lucen sus mejores pasos y yo sólo me puedo sentir fascinada, podría ir a ese lugar cada semana. El ambiente es simplemente atractivo y contagioso.

Termina la pieza y regresamos, me siento algo acalorada por el baile y tomo la bebida de un sólo trago. En realidad es relajante.

- Baila muy bien Kinomoto - dice la chica Li.

- Puede llamarme Sakura y gracias.

- Entonces llámame Mei y en realidad no se ve que sea la primera vez que bailas. Y Zeshin lo hace muy bien parece un experto - y el pobre Zeshin es el objeto de toda su atención.

Lo siguientes minutos no dejo de mover los pies al ritmo de la música. El tipo de música cambia rápidamente ahora es salsa, un baile más latino pero en realidad no había visto como la bailan, fueron menos danzantes pero hicieron gala de complejos pasos y sobre todo giros espectaculares. Me imaginé que las pobres chicas quedaban muy mareadas después de un baile.

- Waw eso fue sorprendente - dije al término de la tercera pieza de salsa.

- Ya van a cambiar de música - dijo Mei - Zeshin ¿vamos? - invita con una sonrisa y él no se ve muy convencido.

- ¿Y ahora que música será?

- Averigüémoslo - el señor Li me extiende la mano.

- ¿Bromea?

- No, pero si no quiere parecer mono amaestrado lo comprendo.

- Eso lo veremos - me levanto y camino a la pista.

Veremos quién parece mono.

Escucho el inicio de la música y alguien grita - lambada - y de inmediato comienza una música bastante movida.

A mi alrededor veo a las parejas moviéndose en forma muy... ejem, sensual.

- ¿Lambada? - ok, había escuchado de ese baile y los rumores se quedaban cortos a comparación de lo que yo veía.

Las parejas bailaban muy, y digo muy juntas, los chicos pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo de ellas mientras ellas respondían adentradas en el baile. Me sonroje sólo de verlo, tal vez no había sido buena idea.

Miré al señor Li y él sólo sonreía con malicia.

- ¿Arrepentida?

- Por supuesto que no - comencé a moverme, en realidad eran movimientos de una danza gitana sólo que con más velocidad, no quería parecer más tonta de lo que me sentía.

Quería ver que podía hacer él, si es que sabía mover algún músculo.

Y para mi sorpresa me siguió el ritmo.

- Increíble - dije de forma sarcástica.

Él se acercó y me susurro - tome clases de baile, nunca se sabe cuando las va a necesitar.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que su brazo me atrajo por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces? - originalmente eso era un grito de terror, sorpresa e indignación, pero salió de mis labios como un susurro de una niña asustada.

- Así es el baile - sonrió y me señaló a las otras parejas, que a comparación de lo que hacíamos nosotros, ellos si que se movían y tocaban más.

**SHAORAN**

- Ja ja - sonreía en mi interior, el destino estaba de mi lado.

Ok lo ayudé, mandé a que pusieran esa música en cuanto me parara con la chica, me costó algunos billetes pero valía la pena. Pensé que al escuchar la música se sentaría roja, y en cambió me retaba.

La lambada no era del todo mi fuerte en el baile, de hecho el único baile que hacía bien era el vals y tengo que agregar que mi padre se había obstinado en que aprendiera particularmente ese baile y adivinen por qué. Exacto, para el día de mi boda. Pero no tenía ánimos de eso, quería algo más… sensual.

Y creo que lo logré, las parejas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor eran muy buenas, por un segundo me pareció estar en medio de una orgía. Vaya que no eran tímidos en China.

Pero sentí la mirada y sonrisa burlona de Mei en cuanto acerque a Sakura a mi, a pesar de su protesta siguió con el baile. Pero la mirada de Mei y la del tipo ya me estaban molestando y decidí mejor retirarnos un poco, siempre bailando la lleve a un lugar un poco más lejano lejos de la mirada vigilante del "guardían".

Ahora sí que le demostraría como se bailaba.

- Lo haces bien, pero puedes hacerlo mejor.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas dispuesta a arriesgarte.

- No entiendo - el tiempo de la música se acababa y no tenía tiempo.

- Te enseñaré - de nuevo la tome la cintura con una sola mano y a mover mi cuerpo rozando estrechamente el suyo, se puso muy roja pero no protestó.

- Déjate llevar - le susurré y sin más advertencias recorrí el contorno de su cuerpo con mi mano libre.

Se estremeció ante mi contacto y por unos segundos dejó de moverse.

Desde su cintura hacia abajo recorriendo parte de su muslo, luego atreviéndome a más subí la mano de nuevo esta vez siendo un poco más que un roce.

Ella me observó algo sorprendida y luego se alejó de mí, esperaba una tremenda bofetada y cerré los ojos instintivamente, incluso me quede quieto.

Al no sentir nada abrí los ojos y la vi aún bailando y al siguiente segundo puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y aún bailando recorrió mi cuerpo hasta las piernas con la suficiente presión para hacer que mi piel reaccionara a su tacto.

Luego subió de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No creas que sólo tú puedes meter mano - dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido.

- A ¿si? - de nuevo la tomé de la cintura, esta vez más bruscamente.

Ella no dejo de moverse, pude sentir bajo mis dedos la maestría con la que se contoneaban sus caderas.

Me miró desafiante y aprovechando que otra pareja hacía lo mismo con descaro acaricié una de sus piernas levantándola para colocarla en mi cintura.

En respuesta ella paso sus manos por mi cuello en una caricia algo ruda, y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, de hecho me los jaló un poco hacia atrás, pero no retiró su pierna de mi cintura.

Como respuesta me incliné hacia delante y como ella se fue hacia atrás.

Justo en ese momento la música terminó y terminamos en una posición algo comprometedora, mi cara había quedado a escasos milímetros de sus senos y su pierna aún estaba en mi cintura. De hecho no era tan comprometedora ya que los otros chicos quedaron en poses similares.

De inmediato nos soltamos y la pobre casi cae, pero yo estaba pendiente de ella y no toco el piso.

Se escucharon muchos gritos de emoción y sin tardar comenzó una nueva música del mismo tipo.

- ¿Continuamos? - la reté de nuevo.

Ella aún no salía de su asombro y sólo se me quedo viendo, el que calla otorga así que lo tome como un sí y comencé a bailar segundos después ella me siguió. Más parejas se atrevieron a entrar en el excitante baile.

No digo que yo sea un excelente bailarín pero por lo menos sé como no quedar en ridículo. Ella fue la primera en seguir la música, su cara se había tornado rosa. Obviamente le apenaba bailar ese tipo de música pero supuse que se negaba a que me burlara de ella.

Yo no tenía ninguna clase de objeción, esta vez fuimos menos explosivos. Varias vueltas por parte de ella y sobre todo acercamiento de nuestros rostros.

Las parejas a nuestro alrededor sólo lograban incitarme a más, la música tomo un ritmo casi hipnotizante. Logró colarse hasta mis nervios y hacer que me moviera a su ritmo, bailaba muy cerca de ella.

A Sakura le pasó lo mismo parecía estar posesionada, sus movimientos se volvieron más cadenciosos y sensuales, casi como aquellos que hizo cuando bailo en el campamento, sólo que más movidos.

Esta vez pude verla sin recato, sus ojos de nuevo estaban inyectados de un extraño sentimiento que a mi me parecía el deseo más puro que hubiera visto en ojos femeninos.

Las joyas verdes que poseía como ojos, destellaban ese brillo que me incitaba a no detenerme.

Para ese momento me parecía que estábamos solo nosotros dos en la pista.

Rayos, creo que me estaba excitando.

No resistí más y la acerque a mí, ella bailaba aún entre mis brazos y pude ver una ligera sonrisa.

Luz verde, quiere decir que no le molesta.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí y podía sentir el calor de su piel, su tenue pero dulce aroma, su piel, todo su cuerpo bailando al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Me atreví a recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo desde sus muslos y luego hacia arriba, tocando sus sinuosas caderas, su estrecha cintura, para mi sorpresa ella se dejo llevar y levantó las manos, las mías siguieron su ruta hasta entrelazarlas con las suyas en la altura.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y la sensación que me invadió simplemente no la puedo describir, sólo sabía que había comenzado algo y no podía detenerlo. Aún bailando le di vuelta y la vi aún más roja, pero esas esmeraldas verdes no perdían ese excelente brillo.

Ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y rozo aún más nuestras caderas.

Suficiente, era suficiente.

Tome su cabeza y después de ver ese precioso brillo verdoso simplemente terminé con la distancia entre ambos y reclamé un beso. El contacto de labios fue sorpresivo incluso para mí pero ya estaba donde quería, ella se quedó quieta ante el contacto pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada comencé una nueva danza esta vez con sus labios, entrometiéndome en ellos de manera tierna y luego más lujuriosa explorando la cavidad.

Lo admito, en ese momento estorbaba el resto del mundo, el beso sólo fue una mínima parte de lo que quería hacer en esos momentos.

Sólo por un par de segundos sentí que mi beso era correspondido y luego ella se alejó.

La música aún no terminaba, ella me miró desconcertada sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¿Estas bien? - creo que fui demasiado rápido.

- Sí - contesto algo molesta.

- ¿Estas enojada?

- Sí - dijo seriamente.

Para ese momento la melodía terminaba.

La tomé de la mano y la guié afuera, ella me siguió el paso.

Había varios balcones no muy lejanos a la pista que daban un hermoso paisaje a la ciudad, varios eran ocupados por parejas bastante "entretenidas" así que me dirigí a una para hablar con ella, no podía echar por tierra todo, tal vez la asuste y ella saldría huyendo con su familia.

Y una vez que estuvimos ahí pude ver lo nerviosa que estaba - yo en verdad lo lamento... - comencé, mentiroso, mentiroso, ni por un segundo me arrepentía - es sólo que me deje llevar - una patética disculpa.

- Yo también lo siento - me sorprendió - también me deje llevar - dijo esta vez con el rostro morado y evitando mi mirada.

Suspiré ¿sería el momento para decirle que me gustaba? O la asustaría.

**TOMOYO**

Ha sido un largo día, no he tenido tiempo para sentir el dolor que aún me provoca la herida en el hombro, ¿y todo para qué? Para que mi fallecido padre tenga una tumba propia, para que no le haga compañía a un montón de desconocidos en la fosa común. Estuve a punto de dejarlo en es lugar,

pero lo que me queda de conciencia me lo impidió.

Su voluntad era ser enterrado al lado de mi madre, pero jamás le daría el gusto de descansar junto a ella. Yo iba a visitar a mi madre cuando era pequeña, pero mientras más crecía menos lo hice ya ahora no quiero toparme con los restos de mi padre si se me ocurre ir a ver a mi madre. Así que lo que hice fue enterrarlo justamente al otro extremo del cementerio, estaba segura que su tumba jamás tendría algún visitante con buenas intensiones así que entre más lejos mejor.

No me importa que su espíritu vague por ahí, penando por sus pecados y culpas, o lo que sea que hacen las almas de los muertos que se portaron mal en la vida. Mi padre ya no era mi responsabilidad, ya no pagaría sus culpas, ni soportaría humillaciones suyas o de sus socios, pero a pesar de todo mi vida no cambiaría mucho, simplemente no cargaría el lastre que era mi padre.

Vi el precioso trabajo que hicieron con la lápida y lamente que fuera para ese ser. En ella sólo podía verse su nombre y las fechas de nacimiento y muerte, no había nada más. En caso de haber tenido epitafio sólo diría "Estúpido hombre que tuvo la desdicha de nacer". Tal vez soy cruel, pero no me importa.

Él bajo la tierra y yo aún sobre ella.

Leo de nuevo su nombre en el frío material, me doy media vuelta sabiendo que jamás volveré a verla y me retiro. Las últimas luces del día se asoman en el horizonte y la noche es fría.

Mi padre sólo me hereda problemas y deudas que pagar, y si las quiero pagar debo trabajar. Pero esta vez no será vendiendo mi cuerpo, no es que sea un trabajo - si es que puede llamarse así - que odie, pero no quiero ser humillada nunca más por un estúpido con dinero.

Tengo dos manos, dos pies y una cabeza para trabajar en cualquier cosa que desee sin problemas. Tal vez después de pagar las deudas pueda marcharme a otro lugar, lejos de Tomoeda.

Es la primera vez que pienso en un futuro menos cruel, pero no significa que sueñe demasiado.

Camino por la acera para alejarme del cementerio. Sé que hay varias personas que están muy atentas de mi persona, sé que me vigilan, después de todo no van a permitir que la muerte de mi padre arruine sus finanzas.

**ERIOL**

Todo el día he estado tras esta chica, ella pensó que me había perdido en el hotel pero soy bueno en esto de la investigación. La he seguido, pude ver de lejos como hizo los trámites de la entrega de un cuerpo, se mantuvo siempre inalterable mientras arreglaba todo para una ceremonia mortuoria express y no tardó en enterrar a alguien.

Tuve el impulso de ir con ella para acompañarla en ese momento tan difícil, pero su mirada ausente y actitud fría me hicieron reconsiderarlo. ¿Quién había muerto? No la vi derramar lágrima alguna en todo el proceso.

Iba vestida con el mismo abrigo largo que llevaba en la mañana, se veía cansada y débil, pero jamás la vi quejándose, no tenía medicamento alguno para contener el dolor que seguramente sentía pero no hizo mueca alguna. Mientras la observaba a lo lejos, ahí frente a la fría lapida era como ver a una

hermosa estatua.

Con una expresión perpetua de seriedad, con una figura y belleza que rayaban en lo perfecto. Si tan sólo mostrara un rastro de alegría, de la chispa que da la vida misma, Tomoyo sería perfecta. Quizá como la hermosa mirada y sonrisa de la pequeña Sakura, si fuera así juraría que Tomoyo es un ángel y creería en el paraíso.

Sin embargo, su espigada figura por fin se mueve y se aleja de la lapida con movimientos fríos y calculados, como si caminara en una acera en lugar de un lugar donde descansan eternamente los que alguna vez fueron humanos. La sigo con discreción, todo el día lo he hecho y no se ha percatado de mi presencia, después de todo Tomoeda esta algo transitada, probablemente porque pronto celebraran un festival o algo así.

Quiero hablar con ella, necesito hablar con ella, ponerme a su disposición por si necesita algo. Tal vez necesite de alguien si perdió a un ser querido.

Finalmente me decido y comienzo a caminar más rápido, la noche es fría y las calles por las que camina se vuelven cada vez más solitarias. Veo su silueta moverse con soltura, pero también puedo notar que se ve tensa ¿será que ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia?

- Daidouji - se escucha en toda la calle, inconcientemente me detengo cerca de la pared para ocultar mi presencia.

Ella se detiene y veo a un hombre vestido informalmente acercársele, ella se queda quieta esperando pero a unos tres metros el hombre se detiene.

- Daidouji, es una pena lo que sucedió con tu padre... - dice y evidentemente no lo sentía.

Un momento... ¿padre?

Parecía esperar que ella le contestara pero nada salió de sus labios.

- Aún así, querida tenemos negocios que arreglar y como no tienes dinero esta vez aceptaré tus "favores" pero la próxima será dinero ¿entiendes? - se acercó lentamente mientras ella no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

Di unos pasos al frente con la firme intención de propinarle un buen golpe al tipo.

Pero antes de poder acercarme centímetros más, ella hizo algo que jamás esperé. Saco de su abrigo un arma, una pistola pequeña que no dudo en apuntar a la frente del hombre, él se detuvo pero luego sonrió.

- Sabes que no puedes matarme - dijo cínicamente.

- Se te pagará - fue la respuesta seca y firme de Tomoyo.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a tomar tu cuerpo como pago - tentando a la suerte se acercó dos pasos más.

En otro rápido movimiento, bajo el arma y se escucho un disparo y el cuerpo del hombre cayó.

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrir la boca y negar que hubiera pasado lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

- ¿Qué quiere Hiraguizawa? - después de ver caer al cuerpo, centre mi mirada en ella, me observaba con desprecio o algo muy parecido.

- Yo... estaba preocupado por usted - por su mirada pensé que iba a apuntar hacia mí y luego disparar, en cambio sólo dirigió de nuevo sus fríos ojos hacia el cuerpo tirado.

Un poco aliviado escuché que el tipo se quejaba, estaba vivo.

Mi primera reacción como doctor, y creo que porque soy ser humano, corrí a ayudarle al estúpido hombre.

- Eres una maldita... - decía entre dientes tratando de parar la hemorragia en su pierna.

- Soy doctor - me le acerque - puedo ayudarle.

El hombre estaba más concentrado en maldecir a la chica y aproveché para improvisar una venda con su chaqueta, evitando que se desangrara, aunque se lo merecía.

- Me las pagarás perra - profería tales palabras que me parecía que no existieran.

La observe de reojo pero no parecía mínimamente interesada en los insultos, en cambio yo era el objeto de su atención, en su mano aún estaba el arma noté, que traía un guante estaba preparada.

Después de asegurarme que el estúpido no muriera la miré.

- ¿Esta bien?

Ella sólo asintió.

- Te voy a matar, te voy a matar - el hombre intentaba buscar algo entre sus ropas y una luz roja se encendió en mi cerebro. Sin esperar más, le propiné un buen golpe que lo dejo inconciente.

- Vámonos antes de que despierte - le dije y sin esperar respuesta tomé su mano y la comencé a llevar lejos de ahí.

Estaba muy conciente de que en cualquier momento podría escuchar un nuevo disparo y sentir dolor en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, si tenía suerte, sino iría al paraíso con un montón de angelitas.

En cambio y para mi sorpresa se dejo llevar con algo de docilidad, tenía que hablar con ella pero no hay donde, las cosas podrían empeorar.

- ¿Sabe que se acaba de condenar?

- ¿Condenar?

- No le perdonarán haberme ayudado.

- No me importa - esto de ser perseguidos ya me parecía conocido.

¿Acaso las mujeres hermosas producen esto?

Como sea, corrimos varias cuadras y decidí entrar en un pequeño restaurante.

Nos sentamos y ella se veía levemente agitada pero no me perdía de vista.

- ¿Le duele la herida? - pregunte después de pedir la orden.

Ella me miraba con desconfianza, yo había pedido su comida sin su consentimiento pero no había dicho nada.

- ¿Por qué me ayuda? - por el tono de su voz supe que era un reclamo.

Le sonreí y le contesté con la verdad - no estoy seguro, sólo sé que usted no debe morir.

Dio un profundo suspiro y pude notar como se relajaba un poco.

- ¿Qué quiere a cambio? - frunció el ceño.

Buena pregunta ¿qué quería yo de ella?

- Sexo.

Sexo, sexo, sexo... y dicen que son los hombres los que piensan sólo en sexo,

- ¿Por qué cree que es lo que deseo?

- Es obvio, un hombre no se interesa por una mujer con otras intenciones - dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Se equivoca, hay miles de motivos por los que puede acercarse.

- ¿Cuál es el suyo? - recargo sus brazos en la mesa y me miró.

Sus ojos azules eran exóticos, no tengo otra palabra para describirlos. Tienen un profundo azul índigo, pero también posee destellos violáceos no son opacos ni mucho menos. Sus ojos parecen ocultar los misterios del universo y sus maravillas, ocultan una vida y sentimientos, no entiendo cómo pero sé que puedo ayudarla a que recobren algo de la vida que perdieron.

El mesero pone la comida frente a nosotros y salgo de mi letargo, ella aún me observa sin moverse.

- Quiero ayudarla.

Forza una media sonrisa y mira su comida sin mucho entusiasmo cuando sé que no ha comido en todo el día.

- ¿Acaso no sabe que nadie puede ayudar a nadie? uno sólo puede ayudarse a sí mismo.

- No sé quién le dijo eso pero es mentira, si se puede ayudar a los demás mi profesión es prueba de ello.

- Usted puede mover el mundo entero tratando de ayudar a alguien, pero si esa persona no lo quiere, su esfuerzo se hará en vano. Una persona no se curará si no tiene la voluntad de hacerlo, el libre albedrío se respeta - dijo y me sorprendió por sus palabras.

- En cierto sentido tiene razón, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Si fueran ciertas sus palabras la humanidad no hubiera avanzado tanto como lo ha hecho y es porque las personas se ayudan unas a otras para que juntos puedan salir adelante. Aún si su voluntad un enfermo puede sanar con las medicinas adecuadas.

- Aún con ellas, habrá sanado su cuerpo pero no su voluntad de vivir.

- Para eso se trabaja con los sentimientos de la persona y ayudarle a recuperar el amor a sí mismo y a la vida.

- Amor... - dijo despectivamente como si hubiera dicho una gran barbaridad - no hablemos de estupideces y diga el precio de su "ayuda".

¿Cómo era posible que hablara y pensara así?

- Sólo quiero su compañía - pude notar un pequeño gesto de sorpresa que pronto desapareció.

- Es un precio muy alto. Y no cuente con que le gustara.

- Sé que sí - no lo podía creer ella lo había aceptado.

Sin mucho animo finalmente comenzó a comer y yo con ella.

Ella se concentró en su comida y yo en ella, sus movimientos eran lentos y me parecía que cada uno estuviera calculado. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad se tensaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba mucho a ella, era comprensible.

Terminamos sin mediar más palabras.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Todos mis planes se han derrumbado, buuuaaaaa… ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Algo muy malo según parece. Mi PC se descompuso esta medio loco y hace lo que quiere, no puedo conectarme a internet, tengo mucho que estudiar y estoy comenzando a enfermarme, esto suena a maldición. Como sea hice lo que pude y actualice así que espero disculpen los errores.

-Ixtab-chan

-Valentina

-belen

-Rosh bernal

-Mokonayamileth

-darthmocy

-galletaa

-sana chan

-KibumiWong

-Johanna-Ikari

-Hichi

-executor

Gracias por su apoyo. Como pueden ver las parejas se acercan cada vez más, je je.

Saludos cordiales.

Yoalitzin


	16. The dream

**MAGIA GITANA.**

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 16: The dream

**Advertencia: el capitulo tiene algunas escenas no aptas para menores, je je**

**SAKURA**

No puedo dormir.

No puedo dormir.

Genial.

Estoy en una cama muy suave, con ropa de cama que se siente como el más fino terciopelo y me siento como un gusano en una sartén a cien grados centígrados.

Y no puedo olvidar lo que paso el día de hoy.

Todo comenzó con un poco inocente baile, debo decir que la lambada tiene cualidades afrodisíacas. Es decir ver a… Shaoran moviéndose de esa manera debe estar prohibido, provoca taquicardia… y mejor no recordar esa parte… ni las otras.

Si lo acepto, nos besamos.

Hasta en mi mente esas palabras suenan a traición. Después de algunos segundos en los que correspondía al beso del hombre, recordé que quien era yo, nada fácil en semejante situación y es que el hombre besa estupendamente, es decir los únicos labios que he probado son los de Yue, bien rectifico, los únicos labios que HABÍA probado eran los suyos. Pero sus besos eran tiernos y definitivamente el que me dio este tipo era todo menos tierno e inocente, era salvaje, excitante, desbordante… creo que aún no se crea una palabra para esa sensación.

En fin me salgo del tema, lo que pasó después…

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó curioso.

- Sí - conteste MUY molesta.

- ¿Estas enojada?

- Sí.

Para ese momento la melodía terminaba.

Luego me tomo de la mano y me saco del lugar.

- Yo en verdad lo lamento... – se disculpó - es sólo que me deje llevar – en ese momento no estaba segura en que pensar. Tal vez lo más sano era atravesarle su lindo rostro con una tremenda bofetada que lo dejara tirado y sin ninguna intención de propasarse de nuevo.

- Yo también lo siento – ¿quién se apodero de mi cuerpo y me hacía actuar como una tonta adolescente? - también me deje llevar – no es por justificarme pero aún soy una adolescente.

Sólo sabía que estaba roja de vergüenza en ese momento sólo podía recordar que yo le había correspondido.

- Discúlpame – pidió con una sonrisa. ¿Quién se disculpa con una sonrisa?

- Yo... olvídalo, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que un hombre me toque de esa manera tan, tan...

- ¿Sensual?

- Descarada.

- Es sólo un baile - dijo restándole importancia.

- Lo sé pero es que...

- No lo haremos de nuevo – aseguró firmemente y pude respirar un poco aliviada.

- Bien.

En ese momento, mil pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Cómo sucedió?

No podía ser. Es decir no estaba enojada con Shaoran. ¿Shaoran? ¿Desde cuando pienso en él como Shaoran y no el señor Li?

No lo sé, sólo sé que estoy furiosa porque sólo por un baile, por un estúpido baile me sentí rara, extraña. De hecho cada vez que bailaba me dejaba llevar por la música y dejaba que mi cuerpo tome control sobre todo mi ser, me deje llevar como siempre y creo que me pasé.

Ese contacto de cuerpos, me pareció más que un inocente baile. Mi estúpido cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar diferente.

Me embriago su presencia, su aroma, sus movimientos fueron tan sensuales, no, ese término queda muy corto fueron... rayos no sé qué.

El beso sólo fue la cereza en el pastel. ¿Cómo lo permití? ¿Por qué lo respondí?

Me había sentido como si lo que paso fuera lo más lógico del mundo, es decir, estoy enojada porque así me pareció. Como si el universo entero conspirara para que eso sucediera.

Estaba enojada porque en cierta manera le era infiel a Yue. Es decir, ¡nos íbamos a casar por todos los espíritus! no me debería sentir así por otro hombre.

¡Que estupidez!

- Sakura... - me llamó y le di la cara, se veía muy serio - yo quiero decirte algo importante.

- ¿Si?

- Yo, Sakura - me tomo de los hombros - tú...

- ¡Sakura! - escuché un grito de adentro.

- Es Mei - le dije a Shaoran - Por acá - la llamé.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? - regrese mi atención a él.

- Tu me... - tenía una mirada extraña en el rostro, casi igual a la que tenía cuando bailábamos y eso en realidad encendió un foco rojo en mi cabeza.

De reojo podía ver que Mei y oh no, Zeshin venía tras ella. ¿Nos habrán visto? Estoy muerta si nos vio.

- Tu me... - volvió a decir.

Y finalmente llegaron los chicos.

- Bailaron muy bien, lastima que se alejaron - dijo Mei y yo suspire tranquila, al parecer no nos vio - ¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó ella dándole un leve codazo a… Li que seguía en la misma posición como dudando en hablar.

- Shaoran quiere decirme algo ¿cierto?

- En serio Shaoran, ¿qué le vas a decir? - preguntó con un tono extraño.

Zeshin también lo observaba fijamente… Li se puso levemente rojo.

- Tu me... estas dejando en ridículo no sabes bailar bien - dijo alejándose de mí de pronto con las cejas fruncidas.

Lo hubiera golpeado pero en ese momento note que Zeshin se veía extraño, es decir me miraba como sí, oh no, creo que nos vio.

- Nos vamos - sugerí y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

En el auto, Mei hablaba y hablaba no estoy segura de qué, sólo sentía la mirada de Zeshin en mi nuca. No lo quería creer pero creo que si lo vio, me sentía como una niña a la que pillaron en una gran travesura, pero no lo pude evitar.

Al llegar a la casa sin más comentarios nos dirigimos a dormir, me puse mi pijama y seguía con esa extraña sensación. Pase mis dedos por la boca, aún podía sentir el calor exigente de su boca, en ese momento quería pegarle, patearle el trasero, pero no me pude negar que el muy desgraciado besaba muy bien.

De camino a casa actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y le siguió la corriente a Mei.

Me acosté con muchas ansias de dormir y dejar de recordar, pero pronto escuche golpecitos en mi puerta, me levanté y supe quien estaba del otro lado.

Rayos, ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

- Hola - saludo y le contesté e invite a pasar.

- Sakura.

- ¿Sí? - ya me imaginaba lo que vendría, más por la mirada que tenía.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? - era como ver a mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – fingí demencia esperando clemencia.

Frunció levemente el ceño.

Creo que no funcionó - me viste.

Él asintió.

Rayos ahora sí que estoy perdida, ¿qué va a pensar de mí? ¿se lo dirá a mi familia? ¿me obligaría a regresar? después de todo esta encargado de mi seguridad.

Pero no me esperaba que me tomara de las manos y acercara su rostro hacia mí.

- Sakura - dio un leve suspiro - sé que no soy quien para decirte lo que debes o no hacer, pero sé que ese tipo no te conviene.

Eh? Un segundo… Tipo igual a Shaoran… Ah! - Lo sé, pero yo...

- Yo - dijo bajando la mirada - siempre has sido una persona muy especial.

¿Qué podía decir yo?

- Sé que estas comprometida con Yue y me alegra mucho - levantó el rostro y me sonrió.

En realidad no pensaba en Yue en esos momentos, y no sabía si debía aclararle que ya no estábamos juntos, no formalmente.

Sin saber que hacer, sólo me quede mirándolo. ¿Qué le iba a explicar si no estaba segura de lo que pasó? y como si del destino se tratara noté como una sombra se movía fuera de mi habitación y vi asomarse la cabeza de Shaoran.

- Shaoran - en cuanto nos vio frunció el ceño.

- Lo siento ¿interrumpo? - dijo con enfado y entró a la habitación como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo en hacerlo, aunque tal vez lo tuviera.

- No, ya me iba - contestó Zeshin y se levantó.

Podría jurar que vi rayitos saliendo de los ojos de ambos al encontrarse lado a lado.

Zeshin se alejó y Shaoran sólo me miraba con una mirada que exigía una explicación.

Le sonreí estúpidamente y lo único que atiné a decir fue - buenas noches - rápidamente y meterme de nuevo a la cama dándole la espalda.

Se quedó unos segundos más y salió sin dar las buenas noches, luego escuche sus pasos al entrar a su cuarto.

Y eso sucedió.

¡Que día!

Me he pasado toda la noche tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido horas atrás. Una cena, deliciosa comida y agradable compañía hasta ahí todo bien, pero luego el baile, el beso y la mirada de reproche de Zeshin. Es decir que él pensaba que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Yue.

Je je, que gracioso, cualquiera que ve a Yue puede jurar que es un ángel y yo le ponía los cuernos.

Ya Sakura, piensa, piensa, ¿Qué rayos pasó?

¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar ahora con el señor Li?

Es decir, me besó y lo besé, nos besamos. Contacto de labios y... sensaciones placenteras que no quería aceptar pero aún las sentía. Me quede dormida unas horas y luego me desperté a las 6 de la mañana, waw, nunca me había despertado sin ayuda a esa hora.

Cuando la música de la Macarena sonó me levanté a contestar.

- Hola - solté con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - al escuchar su grito casi suelto el aparato.

- ¿Touya? No sucede nada, tranquilo estoy bien.

- Mentirosa, te conozco monstruo no te escuchas somnolienta y hablas extraño ¿qué te hizo ese desagraciado? - ¿acaso me había colocado una cámara oculta? ¿o su radar de hermano mayor súper-sobreprotector era de última tecnología?

- Nada, tranquilízate ¿quieres? es sólo que vamos a salir temprano y me levanté antes es todo, hermano.

- ¿Dónde esta Zeshin?

- Pues en su habitación.

- Ve con él quiero hablarle.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros jovencita, pásamelo ahora.

Bufé y salí de la habitación de ocupaba para dirigirme a la de Zeshin - ¿cómo están todos? - pregunté.

- Bien, ¿dónde esta Zeshin?

- Tranquilo voy para allá - qué hombre tan exasperante.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió un despierto Zeshin.

- Lo siento - le señalé el aparato - mi hermano quiere hablar contigo.

Él me miró y luego al móvil lo tomó y le saludó.

- Hola Touya.

- Estas cuidando a Sakura ¿cierto? - podía escuchar muy bien sus gritos y el pobre Zeshin tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído para evitar quedar sordo.

- Claro que sí - dijo con voz decidida.

Lo siguiente ya no lo escuche muy claro, tenía la duda de quedarme a escuchar o dejarlo hablar a solas, pero definitivamente la segunda opción no me convenía mucho. Mi hermano era capaz de sacarle la verdad a Zeshin y es que el chico era muy sincero.

Al final me quedé y pusé ojos de cachorrito rogándole con la mirada un poco de compasión.

Apenas contestaba con escuetos si o no, pero mi hermano le dijo algo y él me observo algo intranquilo y finalmente contestó.

- Tranquilo ella esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa y de inmediato se la devolví.

Segundos después me lo pasó de nuevo y pude hablar con mi abuela, así me di cuenta que mi hermano había secuestrado al pobre móvil y si no me había estado hablando cada 15 minutos era porque se le había acabado la batería y mi abuela tenía el cargador, así que finalmente lo devolvió a mi abuela.

Colgué finalmente después de hablar unos segundos con mi madre, ella se escuchaba feliz de hablar conmigo.

En realidad no tenía demasiado contacto con mi padres, no me quejo pero como futura shuvani pasaba más tiempo con mi abuela y lo otros ancianos.

Aún me encontraba en la habitación de Zeshin - gracias - agradecí inmensamente que no revelara el pequeño incidente de la noche anterior.

- No hay de qué, sólo recuerda que deseamos lo mejor para ti.

- Lo sé, pero debo aclararte algo.

- No es necesario Sakura, no tienes porque explicarme nada - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero yo quiero - ante su silencio decidí continuar - yo ya no estoy comprometida con Yue, terminamos.

Se sorprendió lo noté en su mirada - lo lamento mucho - se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Él sabía cuanto quería a Yue y quiso consolarme. El problema es que yo no estaba desconsolada ni mucho menos, regresando todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Gracias, pero nosotros...

- ¡Sakura! - escuche un escalofriante grito provenir del pasillo.

De inmediato salí y sólo pude ver el rostro muy enojado de un Shaoran que me veía como si lo hubiera abofeteado sin causa alguna.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Me miraba a mí y luego a Zeshin, quien al escuchar el alarido salió a ver que sucedía.

- Necesito hablar contigo - fue una orden, no una petición.

Mansamente me dirigí a él, me tomó de la mano con algo de brusquedad y me metió a su habitación.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - trataba de mantener la calma mientras él caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro.

- Te fui a buscar a tu habitación y no estabas... ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de ese tipo?

- ¿Zeshin? ¿por qué debo decírtelo? – por supuesto que tengo de derecho a cierta privacidad ¿no?

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza desordenando su cabello. Dio un hondo suspiro y finalmente se tranquilizó.

- Tienes razón, no tienes que darme explicaciones – vaya un poco de cordura.

- Te lo diré – je je me gustaba llevarle la contraria así que le dije lo que había sucedido a grandes rasgos - estaba hablando con Zeshin sobre la ruptura de mi compromiso cuando escuche tu alarido - me cruce de brazos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que mañana hay misa para lo sordos, deberías ir.

- No seas... infantil, dijiste tu compromiso "roto".

- Sip, rompimos el compromiso mientras yo regreso - no soné nada desilusionada.

- ¿Por qué lo rompieron? - se calmó y me habló en serio.

Ahora fui yo quien suspire - no estoy muy segura, pero en cuanto regrese me caso con él - oh sí, excelente plan.

Sonrió y me pareció que estaba ¿complacido?

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No, ya no - Se me quedo viendo un rato y yo intentaba descifrar que había en su loca cabeza, pero sólo acentúo su sonrisa.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Es cierto, tenemos una cita con algunos de mis "socios" es la oportunidad perfecta. Pero antes tenemos un compromiso, sólo ve a ponerte algo bonito le diré a Mei que te ayude.

Resignada suspire y obedecí – ya que.

- Cuento contigo - me sonrió y prácticamente me empujó fuera de su habitación.

O.O¡ ¿qué le pasa?

Nunca entenderé a Shaoran.

En fin, sin más remedio me dispuse a hacer lo que me había pedido.

**SHAORAN**

Je je je un beso, compromiso roto, ¿estaba avanzando o qué?

Me siento muy complacido por como van las cosas, creo que si las hubiera planeado mi pervertido doctor no hubieran salido tan bien. Ese Hiraguizawa era un experto en tramar trampas y meter en aprietos a los demás para que hicieran lo que él quería.

Pero para mi todo salía a pedir de boca.

Hasta me había olvidado de mi persecución, pero no debo bajar la guardia.

Yaichiro hace la investigación y al parecer esta detrás de unos socios pero aún no comprueba nada.

Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Minutos después, una deslumbrante Sakura bajaba a desayunar. En verdad parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sólo que con una piel más bronceada.

- ¿Te agrada el vestido que le elegí? – preguntó mi prima que estaba a mi lado mientras Sakura caminaba hacia nosotros.

- No esta mal – era un vestido liviano que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, algo de su pecho y con una amplia falda, por un momento me recordó a Marilyn Monroe o como quiera que se llame la actriz de EU, sólo faltaba la ráfaga de viento bajo su falda.

- BUENOS DIAS – gritó Sakura y finalmente desperté.

- Mmmmrrrr… buenos días.

Meiling sonreía con burla, creo que hacía rato que la chica me había hablado.

- ¿Desayunamos? – el comedor estaba listo, fue cuando vi al dichoso Zeshin que saludo con buen humor, Mei dio varios suspiros antes de contestar.

Desayunamos en un ambiente bastante tranquilo, incluso diría que familiar. Yo me dedicaba a observar a Sakura tratando de planear todo para el encuentro con los "socios", ella conversaba animadamente con Mei y de vez en cuando el tipo también hablaba.

Finalmente terminamos.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Sakura.

- A conocer a mi familia – tal vez debí decir "por desgracia" o "no es por gusto" o tal vez "me obligó mi padre".

- ¿Tu familia?

- No preguntes, mi padre insistió en que conocieras al resto de la familia.

Abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Quieren saber si eres una digna prometida para mi primo – soltó Mei con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó la chica.

El tipo me observó como si me acabara de convertir en un elefante rosado, cuestionándome con la mirada.

- Je je… Mei no bromees por favor, vas a incomodar a Sakura – le di un pellizco en el brazo.

- Oye… yo sólo digo que…

- Se hace tarde. Sakura ve por un suéter afuera hace frío – la chica obedeció y como siempre su "guardián" la siguió.

Jalé a Mei mientras se alejaban Sakura y Zeshin.

- Deja de decir cosas Mei – le susurré enfadado.

- Vamos primito no lo puedes negar – ella en cambio parecía cantar cada palabra.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, es… muy importante.

- Claro.

- Quiero que esta noche distraigas al tipo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Yo… necesito hacer… algo con Sakura.

Sus ojos brillaron con corazoncitos que flotaban a su alrededor – ¿algo? Ya sé, te le declararas – gritó emocionada.

Le tape la boca de inmediato, esperaba que Sakura y el tipo no hubieran escuchado.

- Sh… tu sólo mantenlo ocupado. Y no es lo que crees, luego te cuento.

Sonrió con picardía – no hay problema, no recordará a Sakura por mucho tiempo. Y me debes muchas explicaciones querido primo.

Prefiero no recordar los detalles de la reunión que tuvimos con mi familia. Sólo digamos que quedaron encantados con Sakura, incluso pude ver que una de mis hermanas le tomaba medidas desde lejos.

Mis hermanas se encargaron de hacerle preguntas a más no poder, en cuanto pretendía contestar una, ya le llegaban otra docena más, debo decir que Mei se unió al interrogatorio y le ayudaba con las preguntas indiscretas. Mi madre es muy seria pero igual la chica le cayó muy bien y evitó preguntar, lo cual agradezco mucho.

Mi padre también la ametralló de preguntas, pero todas eran sobre los gustos de Sakura, supongo que estaba planeando la decoración del salón después de la boda. ¿Ya les dije que mi padre esta obsesionado con casarme? Sólo espero que su desilusión cuando se vaya Sakura sea mayor que la mía.

Ella se notaba desconcertada sin saber a quién responder o cómo actuar entre tanto Li emocionado. Y es que en público los Li eran los más serios y correctos en cuanto a etiqueta, pero cuando se sentían en confianza eran más melosos que la miel con cajeta.

No tardamos ni una hora y logramos salir de la mansión Li, gracias al cielo sin que Sakura haya firmado un contrato prenupcial. Obviamente Zeshin se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso, bueno en parte, ya que hubo momentos en que tenía su propio interrogatorio ente Mei y Faren.

Y créanme cuando les digo que al salir los cuatro dimos un gran suspiro.

Mi terapeuta tendría mucho trabajo en borrarme ese trauma de mi vida, si tuviera uno. A cambio Eriol no repararía en reír a más no poder.

Nota mental. Asesinar a Hiraguizawa en cuanto supiera que aún vivía y no se comunicó conmigo, cuando DEBERÍA estar vigilando a mis enemigos y no divirtiéndose. Porque sólo una falda lo hacía olvidar que tenía un "amigo" en problemas.

Segunda nota mental. Jamás de los jamás volver a llevar a una chica a casa. Faltó muy poco para que mis hermanas sacaran el álbum familiar en donde yo aparecía como dios me trajo al mundo.

No volverá a pasar – me perjure a mi mismo. Imaginaba lo que podía pasar pero definitivamente superaron mis expectativas.

Y es que no les importo que Sakura fuese gitana.

Sí, fue frustrante, pero Sakura se negó a seguir mintiendo y acordamos decir que yo la había conocido en las carpas y que como pasaban un momento de angustia de dinero yo me ofrecía caballerosamente a darle empleo, ya que ella me había ayudado resolver un pequeño problema cuando estuve en Tomoeda.

Eso fue lo que dijimos sin entrar en detalles, y que por cierto no esta muy alejado de la realidad.

El resto de la tarde descansamos preparándonos para la noche.

La labor de Mei era convencer y llevarse lo más lejos posible al tipo por 3 horas.

La de Sakura era la de apropiarse de su papel.

Y la mía, rogar para que el plan resultará bien, porque si todo salía bien esta misma noche conocería a quien me quería muerto.

**TOMOYO**

Es increíble como se mueve el mundo en estos días, los valores tradicionales quedaron derrumbados por otros más triviales. La belleza, la juventud, el poder es lo que ambiciona mucha gente. Pero hay sólo un rey en el mundo, un dios al cual rendirle culto o morir por ignorarlo, contados son los que sobreviven sin él. Las personas valen lo que dicen un par de papeles con números. El dinero rige al mundo.

Ha sido un gran enemigo mío desde que tengo memoria, mi padre le tenía más amor que a mí, y gracias a él llegue a donde estoy.

Jamás imagine que un par de números en un papel pudieran cambiar mi vida así, muchos ceros en una cuenta ahora me parecían extraños. Sostenía el papel en mis manos y no lo acababa de comprender.

Mi cuenta de banco ya no estaba en números rojos, sino en negros y con una considerable suma a favor.

- ¿Quiere huevos para el desayuno? Aunque personalmente me gusta más el jugo por la mañana – se escuchaba una voz desde la cocina.

Yo estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde me coloqué al abrirle la puerta algunos minutos antes.

No lo había visto el día anterior y francamente pensé que me había deshecho de él, después de que lo corrí la noche que casi mato al ayudante de Miu. Llego como si nada, me saludó y puso en mis manos el papel con mi cuenta de banco. En él se describía que había sido depositada una importante suma de dinero a mi nombre, luego que ésta se había repartido para enviarse a otras cuentas. Las reconocí de inmediato pues eran las cuentas que mi padre siempre buscaba depositar.

Según el papel, las deudas estaban saldadas en su totalidad, quedaba una cantidad.

- ¿Cómo…? – intenté preguntar.

Pero Hiraguizawa me cortó.

- Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con los contactos adecuados, tarde un poco pero no hubo mayor problema. Las deudas con Tang, Wong Chao y Takeshi han sido saldadas – sonrió y entró a mi departamento con varias bolsas en la mano.

Y ahí me quede tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía.

- Esta usted loco – salí de mi trance y fruncí el ceño cuando me acercó un vaso de jugo, él se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

Según él estaba empeñado en "ayudarme", y con ese papel en mis manos me daba cuenta el alcance de su decisión, obsesión o locura.

Se sentó en el sofá y yo lo imité. No acababa de creer que realmente esta sucediendo, miraba el papel como si no fuese real, sentía que en cualquier momento desaparecería de mis manos y que despertaría de un horrible sueño.

- Todo es verdad – sonrió – le dije que mi intensión era ayudarla y eso es lo que hago.

Podía sentir la mirada complacida de Hiraguizawa sobre mí. Supongo que esperaba un agradecimiento, pero contrario a eso, sentí que mi cuerpo se lleno de ira, confusión y dolor.

- ¿Cómo se atrevió? – furiosa, arrugué el papel en mis manos.

- Le dije que la ayudaría – dijo con una leve sonrisa que borró pronto para beber su jugo y dejar el vaso en la mesita de centro y luego seguir observándome.

La ira crecía en mi interior.

- Es mi vida, usted no tiene ningún derecho a entrometerse en ella. Que estuviéramos juntos una noche no le da derechos sobre mí - ¿Cómo se atrevía? Es mi vida. Es decir mi padre siempre me había manejado a su antojo, manipulándome, amenizándome, chantajeándome y ahora llegaba este tipo con su cartera llena y pretendía que me arrojara a sus pies.

- ¿Quiere decir que no le agrada lo que hice? – preguntó seriamente.

Estúpido hombre, odioso hombre, no podía contestarle con sinceridad, tampoco mentirle. Sólo quería que desapareciera de mi vida para siempre.

Como pocas veces en la vida me sentía ultrajada y humillante por un niño rico. Él no sólo había usado en mi cuerpo, también se había atrevido a meterse en lo mío, en cosas que yo consideraba como personales, incluso intimas. Todos mis planes de regresar el dinero y escupirles la cara a esos desgraciados habían cambiado.

El papel en mi mano se perdió toda forma por la fuerza que le imprimía.

Me levanté sin estar segura de qué era lo que debía hacer, el vaso de jugo aún estaba en mi otra mano y sin piedad alguna lo lancé contra la pared más cercana. El ruido del cristal quebrándose fue lo único que se escuchó por varios segundos, me quedé parada con la mirada perdida, con pensamientos confusos pero con un creciente desprecio por lo que era mi vida.

NO, no lo odiaba a él, odiaba mi vida.

Con movimientos muy lentos me senté de nuevo, di un profundo suspiro. Una inexplicable calma me invadió y deseé que jamás desapareciera. Hiraguizawa me observaba sin demostrar ninguna reacción, supuse que imaginó lo que sentía.

Hundida en una desconocida sensación sentí como sus cálidos brazos me rodeaban, muy diferente al abrazo excitado de otros hombres, fue uno de consuelo, tranquilo y complaciente.

Me quedé así por mucho tiempo, pude sentir su respiración suave y el latir de su corazón.

Levanté la mirada y él me observaba como un adulto ve a un niño al que se le ha muerto su mascota. Sin más me lancé a sus labios, quería acallar todo lo que sentía dentro, él no me correspondió al principio pero lo incité a seguirme el juego.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo llevaba puesto solamente una bata, me acababa de bañar y mi pelo aún no estaba del todo seco. Sus diestras manos pronto dieron con el nudo y sin dificultad lo deshizo y lo retiró.

Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, también lo desvestí con una torturante calma. Cada pieza de su ropa fue retirada y pude sentir su aroma, era idéntico al de aquella noche que no había olvidado, como lo hacía con otras noches.

No podía decir que lo disfrutaba, estaba en una especie de trance. Dejé que mis manos, ya acostumbradas, lo acariciaran sin recato alguno sintiendo su piel bajo mis dedos, desde su sedoso cabello, pasando por su cuello, su pecho, su cintura y esa parte masculina que ya estaba lista para la acción. Pero no, no era el momento.

Sus caricias fueron ansiosas, excitantes, incluso desesperadas desde un principio pero no por eso cedí. A pesar de mi cuerpo desnudo lo hice esperar. Mientras lo acariciaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, él sudaba y jadeaba desbordante de excitación.

Creo que es la primera vez que disfruto acariciando a un hombre tan íntimamente.

- Tomoyo - de vez en cuando escuchaba mi nombre entre suspiros y jadeos, trataba de hablarme pero seguía en mi labor y no se lo permití. Sólo quería proporcionarle placer y sabía como hacerlo.

Finalmente respondí a sus ruegos colocándome sobre él, su mirada estaba dilatada de excitación y su cuerpo se movía impaciente. Para ese momento también disfrutaba de sus caricias y llevamos casi al mismo tiempo al clímax. Yo también jadeaba al final, me recosté a su lado mientras recobrábamos en aliento, luego, sin más, me levanté.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó confundido.

- Me voy a bañar.

- Quédate por favor – pidió con voz enronquecida.

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me colocaba la bata de nuevo.

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó, sólo volví la cara para verlo.

- No quieres estar conmigo – esta vez no fue una pregunta y se notaba molesto – si no quieres estar conmigo ¿Por qué…? – detuvo su pregunta.

- Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato – contesté con frialdad y me metí al cuarto de baño.

Escuché como maldecía afuera.

- Tomoyo – tocó más de una docena de veces la puerta, pero no le abrí.

Me metí a la regadera y bajo el agua tibia seguía sin entender que era lo que sucedía. Sentía que odiaba profundamente a este tipo por meterse en mi vida, por otro lado era demasiado bueno tener sexo con él.

Finalmente escuché el golpe de la puerta de mi departamento, se había ido.

De algo estaba segura le estaba pagando la deuda, ese papel con el dinero en él sólo confirmaba que me había vendido de nuevo. ¿Siempre sería así? Me pregunté pero no quise contestarme.

Varias lágrimas se fundieron con el agua de la regadera, y sin desearlo recordé a mi padre.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí dentro de un bunker para evitar ataques. Lo sé, en verdad espero que me perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, pero créanme que han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida en estos días, desde que mi PC no sirve para nada útil pasando por mil cosas más que mejor no les cuento para no aburrirlos. Pero estoy de vuelta y les aseguro que trataré de que no vuelva a suceder.

Y aquí con otro capítulo más les anuncio que no falta demasiado para que esto termine. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen los HORRORES de ortografía. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, en verdad son mi motor para continuar.

Johanna-Ikari

KibumiWong

Valentina

Ixtab-chan

Hichi

darthmocy

Rosh bernal

Celina Sosa

belen – no te enojes no es bueno para la piel, je je para el siguiente capítulo s&s ok?.

Espero no olvidar a nadie, prometo apresurarme. Y para compensar un avance.

Shaoran conoce la identidad de su enemigo, mientras Sakura coquetea descaradamente. Y Eriol no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente mientras se le acaba el tiempo.

Saludos.

Yoalitzin


	17. the fire

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA.**

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 16: The fire

**SHAORAN **

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía ligeramente nervioso, una molesta sensación en el estómago que no me dejaba en paz.

Meiling cumplió su trabajo, como siempre y para su placer debo decir, muy bien. Sacó al guardián de Sakura del panorama dejándome libre el camino, y la verdad no quiero saber cómo fue que lo convenció pero lo hizo.

Otro problema fue convencer a Sakura de llevar a cabo el plan.

Sin problemas llegue al lugar, era de noche y la calle era muy conocida para los hombres que buscaban un poco de acción con las chicas, había una larga fila de mujeres ofreciendo sus servicios, uno podía escoger entre una amplia gama de ejemplares femeninos para todos los gustos todas eran hermosas y lo más importante muy discretas.

Agudizando la mirada busque a Sakura entre ellas.

Lo reconozco ahora, no creo que haya sido un excelente plan hacer pasar a Sakura como una de ellas, pero era necesario que no sospecharan. Como en otras ocasiones llevaría a una chica para la reunión, ya saben, después de un buen negocio dan ganas de celebrar.

Lo sé no soy un santo y el cielo sabe que no quiero serlo.

La vi a lo lejos y debo decir que apenas la reconocí por el cabello castaño y su figurita casi diminuta, como todas las demás se retorcía en movimientos que pretendían ser sensuales, pero terminaban siendo graciosos para mí. No pude evitar que se me saliera una carcajada al observarla, sobre todo porque horas antes había jurado e hipermegaperjurado que no lo haría por nada en el mundo.

Detuve el auto una cuadra atrás se supone que debería llegar en 20 minutos, pero sólo pensar que ella llevaba 5 en ese lugar me puso de nervios. Bajé y caminé de manera casual hacia ella, como siempre varias chicas se ofrecían, pero yo sólo tenía a una en la mira.

Ok, debo admitir que la chica se veía sensacional en ese disfraz.

Un vestido bastante coqueto que dejaba a la vista lo que cualquier chico quiere ver, pero sin ser demasiado exagerado. Sobre todo el maquillaje ocultaba a la perfección sus rasgos infantiles dándole una apariencia de sexi madurez, sus ojos naturalmente verdes eran dorados gracias a los pupilentes que estaban un poco irritados dado la falta de costumbre, pero el objetivo de ser irreconocible se había logrado al 100 .

Mientras caminaba pude ver que un auto de detenía muy cerca de ella y abrían la puerta, obviamente alguien se interesó, sin embargo ella, como es natural, se negó y dio varios pasos para alejarse, luego el sujeto bajó del auto y juro que mi pulso se aceleró al ver un orangután en dos patas dirigirse hacia ella.

Maldije mil veces mi plan y aceleré el paso.

Ella se dio vuelta y él trato de tomarle la mano, ella fue más rápida esquivándolo pero sonriendo y negando de nuevo. Para ese momento deseaba tener alas para llegar a su lado, sólo unos metros más. Pero de un segundo a otro el tipo se le abalanzaba, un grito se ahogo en mi garganta cuando vi que ella daba un golpe certero en donde más le puede doler a un hombre, él se encogió de dolor y por un segundo lo compadecí.

Ella sin embargo, siguió sonriendo y dignamente se retiró sin voltear a verlo. Un grupo de mujeres fueron en ayuda del grandulón mientras ella había tomado el rumbo hacia mí.

- Hola preciosa - le saludé y cuando me vio sonrió de lado.

- Te adelantaste.

- ¿Hubieras querido que no?

Levantó los hombros sin darle importancia.

- Veo que tuviste problemas.

- Ninguno que no pueda resolver - dijo con autosuficiencia que en ese momento admiré. Lo cierto es que en ese punto no sabía si era actuado o realmente siempre era así.

- ¿Por qué no me hiciste eso cuando te rapté? - me surgió la duda.

Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿quién te dice que te has salvado? - dijo de manera coqueta, me sonó muy sensual. Pero preferí no continuar, no fuera que quisiera vengarse ahora - ¿nos vamos?

Regresamos al auto y ella iba muy seria.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Lo estaré si logro que la esta falda no parezca un cinturón - peleaba con la tela que insistía en irse hacia arriba, pero que dejaba ver un par de muslos bien trabajados.

Y si que eran tentadores.

Eso del baile era buen ejercicio.

¡Shaoran concéntrate!

- Recuerda te llaman Flor y estas de visita...

- Ya lo sé - me cortó de pronto con una mueca de "cállate" - luego relajó su rostro - todo saldrá bien - no estoy seguro si me lo dijo a mí o a ella misma, pero quise creerlo.

Sin mayores contratiempos llegamos al lugar.

Por fuera era un horrible hotelucho de sexta categoría, con la pintura opaca y fea. Por supuesto todos los asistentes a la reunión llevaban a su propia "acompañante" y un auto viejo para disimular la verdadera función del lugar, aunque no era el único. Dejamos en estacionamiento el auto y bajamos un par de escaleras, el olor era fétido y las luces parpadeaban.

Pasamos dos puertas que casi se caían de viejas y maltratadas hasta encontrarnos de frente con dos tipos malencarados, les di la contraseña y nos dejaron pasar. Sakura iba tensa, podía sentirlo porque apretaba mi brazo como si de ello dependiera su vida, y creo que hasta cierto punto así era. Llevaba tatuada una sonrisa caminaba con cierta naturalidad que me hicieron saber que era una excelente actriz.

Al cruzar esa entrada el ambiente cambiaba totalmente.

Había un salón y como media docena de personas, entre chicas y hombres que hacían negocios.

**SAKURA**

Respira, 1, 2, 3... waw nunca me imaginé estar en una situación semejante. Lo cierto era que esperaba unas escenas similares a las que vi en el Padrino o los Intocables, a mi hermano le gustaban ese tipo de cosas cuando era pequeño. En cambio, a excepción de la entrada, parecía una simple reunión de gente normal, común y corriente los rostros de los hombres no estaban atravesados con cicatrices, no llevaban trajes despampanantes, collares y anillos de oro o diamantes.

Lo que sí sentía era una atmósfera bastante tensa, pero las energías que ahí se movían no eran tan atroces como esperaba, claro que había un cierto elemento de soberbia y avaricia, pero no eran tan extremas. Me sentí un poco más relajada esperando que el asesino no se encontrara en el lugar.

- No mires fijamente a nadie - me susurró Shaoran.

- Sí - acentué mi sonrisa esperando hacer mi mejor papel.

- Allá están - pude sentir como él se tensaba. Al final del salón, que por cierto apenas iluminado con colores muy tenues supongo que por razones obvias, habían como seis hombres de apariencia normal hablando entre ellos.

- Recuerda saludar a todos con la mano, y en cuanto sientas algo sabes que hacer - el plan era que mientras yo los saludaba, con la otra mano sostendría la mano de Shaoran y en cuanto lo sintiera se lo haría saber a la brevedad.

- Sí - caminamos hacia ellos.

Me costaba un poco sonreír pero lo hacía, habían muchas chicas con apariencia similar a la mía, unas reunidas en lados opuestos a la de los hombres con copas en las manos y platicando animadamente.

- ¡Hola! - casi pego un brinco ante el saludo y me encontré a un tipo que detuvo en seco a Shaoran.

- ¿Qué quieres? - a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Shaoran y su mirada de fuego, no eran buenos amigos.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir - le dijo de forma altanera el tipo.

- No te importa lo que haga - dijo seriamente.

- Hola me llamo Flor - extendí la mano al hombre y sólo por eso se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Hola - sonrió - tu puedes llamarme como quieras - me dio la mano y sentí una energía que interprete como pura avaricia, pese a sus palabras no era la energía que buscábamos.

- Vaya chico - se dirigió a Shaoran - tus gustos están empeorando.

¿Cómo?

Reprimí las ganas de golpearlo, en serio, conté hasta diez mientras sonreía y un tic nervioso hacía que mi ojo se cerrara y abriera.

- Ja, quiero ver que lo afirmes después de 10 minutos en MI CAMA - solté de forma provocadora - claro, si los soportas "cariño" - él dejó de reír.

- ¿Es un reto? - levantó una ceja interesado y acercándose a mí.

- Sólo si tienes las agallas para aceptarlo - igual me le enfrenté, pero poco me duro el gusto al ser arrastrada por Shaoran.

Mientras era arrastrada el tipo me lanzó una tarjeta - acepto tu reto, háblame cuando ÉL se aburra de ti.

- No cuentes con que será pronto - alcancé a decirle antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? - Shaoran me puso al frente suyo y se notaba algo molesto.

- Estoy actuando, ese es TU plan por si lo olvidas - tomé la tarjeta y la guardé en mis senos. Por lo que Shaoran me dio una no muy buena mirada, pero supongo que así actuaría una chica fácil.

- No debes llamar la atención - sentí como apretaba su agarre en mi brazo.

- Que genio, ya cásate. Por cierto, a pesar de sus pésimos modales y lengua filosa, no es él. Ahora

¿Nos vamos? - me adelanté y él iba tras de mí.

De pronto sentí como su mano viajo de mi brazo hasta mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

No niego me dio un vuelco el corazón, al verlo de reojo vi que ahora su atención estaba puesta en el grupito que se reunía unos metros adelante.

- Son mis principales sospechosos - me susurró - ten cuidado - caminó a mi lado y dio un gran suspiro.

- Buenas noches - saludó él en chino. Lo cierto es que yo no dominaba el idioma ni mucho menos pero conocía las frases esenciales.

- Buenas noches - contestaron los otros viendonos.

- Les presento a mi amiga de esta noche, la linda Flor - habló en japonés algo que agradecí, y la presentación le salió muy natural, me pregunté si presentaba a sus acompañantes muy a menudo.

- Hola - saludé a cada uno, ninguno me dijo más que una pequeña y ridicula palabra que supongo era como se conocían entre ellos. Dos eran hombres muy jovenes como Shaoran, pero los otros cinco parecían pasar de los cuarenta o cincuenta años, su mirada representaba una gran experiencia. De nuevo me sorprendí al sentir sus energías no eran demasiado negativas, sólo los dos jóvenes parecían ser capaces de matar a alguien, pero realmente no lo podía asegurar, además la energía del asesino no esta ahí.

Lo que me dio alivio por un segundo.

Al terminar volví la cabeza a Shaoran quien expectante me miró y le hice una mueca de que no había sentido nada.

Sonrió.

- Ve a hablar con las chicas Flor, en un momento te acompaño tengo negocios que atender - sin más me planto un beso, me dio media vuelta y con una nalgada me empujó lejos.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de avanzar, y mientras lo hacía le otorgaba un sinnúmero de insultos a Shaoran. Creo que lo estaba disfrutando.

La esquina de las acompañantes estaba llena y varias me voltearon a ver y luego susurraron no sé qué, francamente no sabía donde meterme. A donde quiera que veía había hombres hablando y mujeres bebiendo.

Caminé con naturalidad a la barra y pedí una cerveza, el tipo de la barra me vio como bicho raro pero me la entrego en una copa. Sí ya sé que no es tan glamoroso pero no iba a arriesgarme a emborracharme o tomar alguna bebida con algun "regalito" ni a pasar por estúpida pidiendo agua o limonada. Vi un par de balcones no muy lejos y con fingida tranquilidad me dirigí hacia ellos.

Claro que en esos momentos odiaba los tacones de 10 centímetros que traía puestos, tampoco soportaba la faldita que sentía que en cualquier momento desaparecía de su lugar. Por fin el balcón, el aire me dio de lleno y la verdad me arrepentí de no llevar un sueter o una gabardina.

Justo cuando pensé que todo estaba mejor la música de la macarena se dejo escuchar - Hola.

- Hola cariño - mi abuela - ¿cómo va todo? - la escuché un tanto ansiosa.

- Muy bien ¿pasa algo?

- Bueno... - la escuché suspirar.

- Dime.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Estas segura? - mi abuela no fallaba en sus presentimientos aunque ahora pedía a gritos que así fuera.

- Sí, por eso te pido por favor que te cuides y...

- ¿Sí?

- Tal vez sea mejor que regreses cariño, es muy arriesgado.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos, si mi abuela me lo pedía significaba que era grave.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien, sé cuidarme bien y Shaoran no dejará que me pase nada.

- Pareces muy segura.

- Je je - creo que realmente sonó así.

- Touya quiere ir para allá.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que también presiente algo - escuché la preocupación en su voz.

- No, por favor, POR FAVOR no dejes que venga no podré cumplir mi misión con él sobre mí. Tranquila

¿sí? te prometo que es sólo cuestión de días y regresaré - traté de sonar lo más segura posible aunque mi estomago estaba que temblaba.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Por supuesto - sí que soy buena actriz - si necesito su ayuda no dudaré en llamarlos.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo - dejando la copa en el barandal del balcón levanté la mano como si pudiera verlo.

Dio un suspiro - esta bien, confío en ti.

- Gracias, no los decepcionaré - en verdad esperaba cumplir mi promesa - ¿Cómo esta Yue? - quería cambiar la conversación y saber de mi pseudo prometido.

- Bien, lo esta tomando muy bien - la verdad que esa respuesta no me agrado en lo absoluto, bueno no es que quisiera saber que estaba llorando inconsolable, pero algo de tristeza por haberme ido con otro.

Qué feo suena eso, aunque sea en mi cabeza.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Sí?

- Sabes que te apoyamos incondicionalmente, cualquiera que sea tu decisión nosotros estaremos contigo.

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Por nada en especial, cuídate y hasta pronto - y colgó sin darme oportunidad a preguntar más.

Suspiré y guardé el móvil, tomé un poco de cerveza y creo que me cayó bien, sentí que pronto mi estomago se calentaba y mi cuerpo tomaba calor.

Aún así...

- Aaaachuuuuu - estornudé.

Ja, lo que me faltaba.

- Salud - una voz me sobresaltó y vi la figura de un hombre tras de mi - disculpe por molestarla, le importaría compartir el balcón - me sonrió y yo sólo negue.

Era un chico peculiar, tenía una muy linda sonrisa de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, parecía muy joven y muy amable.

- Adentro hay demasiado humo - puso sus brazos en el barandal y fijó su mirada en las luces de las calles.

- Tiene razón - lo imité.

- No es de por aquí ¿cierto? - me miraba con atención.

- Se me nota tanto - le sonreí.

- Lo sé por su mirada - afirmó - ¿qué piensa Shaoran al traerla aquí? - preguntó con un rostro serio.

- ¿Disculpe? - sorprendida sólo esquive su mirada, era muy observador y parecía conocer bien a

Shaoran.

- Discúlpeme usted a mí, acabamos de conocernos y ya la estoy interrogando eso no es de buena educación - sonrió.

- Él y yo... hace poco que nos conocemos...

Un repentino presentimiento me hizo ofrecerle la mano, tal vez era él a quien buscábamos. Sin dejar de sonreír vio mi mano y luego mi rostro, yo sonreía y esperaba su contacto, sin embargo nunca llegamos a tocarnos.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - de nuevo fui jalada de mi lugar, Shaoran me tenía apresada de la cintura, de nuevo.

- Hablando con este chico, del cual por cierto no sé su nombre - esperaba que Shaoran me soltará para poder acercarme a él y tomar su mano

- Tsikishiro para servirle - el chico de cabello gris se apresuró a contestar e hizo una inclinación.

Y perdí la oportunidad de tomarle la mano.

- Es un placer - le dije tratando de soltarme del brazo de Shaoran.

- Si me disculpan - y el chico entró al salón.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? - preguntó Shaoran muy seriamente.

- ¿Qué crees? Buscando amantes para esta noche - dije molesta - eres un tonto, por poco y me da la mano.

- No creo que sea lo único que busca que le des.

- Pues creo que esta más preocupado por ti, me dio la impresión de que te conoce muy bien - para ese momento ya me había soltado y se notaba preocupado.

- No lo creo es uno de los cercanos a Raul.

- ¿Raúl?

- El segundo al mando de todas las operaciones, él es el único que habla con Clow - y antes de que preguntara - Clow es el líder de todo esto, nadie sabe quién o cómo es, sólo que no permite fallas ni atrasos, y quien lo hace enfadar paga las consecuencias con su vida. Pero también es cuidadoso en cuanto a su personal, sé que conoce a todos y cada uno de nosotros y si hay algo que no soporta son los soplones y las traiciones. Tampoco permite que se metan con nuestras familias. Quien quiera que me quiere muerto lo hace a espaldas de Clow, por eso esperaron a que me vaya a Tomoeda.

- Entiendo - frunció el ceño y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo mucho trabajo - soltó dando un suspiro - quieren todo en una semana y a pesar de mis esfuerzos dudo que lo pueda conseguir.

- ¿Y si no lo puedes conseguir? - me miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Pero su expresión cambió rápidamente - lo haré - sonrió - ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos?

- ¿Cómo?

- Xiao - escuche un dueto de voces chillonas.

- ¿Xiao? - pregunté observando al par de mujeres que se acercaba a nosotros.

- Así me conocen aquí - me explicó él y sonrió estúpidamente - hola preciosas - dijo en forma nada decente.

- ¿Quieres venir a divertirte? - una de ellas trato de acercarse pero le corté el camino, me miró asesinándome con la mirada y yo sólo le sonreí.

- No quiere - afirmé yo y las dos parecían dispuestas a saltar sobre mi para enterrarme las uñas.

- Él puede hablar - dijo la más próxima a mí - déjalo que lo haga.

- Claro que sabe hacerlo - dijo la otra acercándose más - y sabe hacer muchas cosas más interesantes con esa sensual boca.

Pero qué... se creían "éstas". Obviamente el hombre iba acompañado, no iba a permitir que pasaran por encima de mí.

- Claro que lo sé, pero esta noche tiene con quién divertirse - esta bien, si querían pelear no hay problema, una por una o en grupo no importa.

- Tiene razón - finalmente habló él - esta noche soy solamente de una - paso su mano por mi cintura y las otras tres me mataron con la mirada antes de irse.

- Me encanta que defiendas lo que es tuyo - me susurro en el oído y sentí un escalofrío.

- No te equivoques - me aleje de él - recuerda que estoy actuando. Cualquier mujer hubiera hecho lo mismo, no es por ti es por dignidad femenina.

Él levantó una ceja y dio una leve carcajada que hizo que mis piernas se volvieran de gelatina.

- En realidad otra mujer hubiera aceptado participar en un trio - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pervertido - me aclaré la garganta y acomodé mi cabello ignorandolo - ahora ¿nos vamos o qué?

- Esperaremos unos minutos más, luego nos marchamos - dijo y de nuevo me tomó la mano arrastrándome al otro lado del salón, sólo deteniéndonos para saludar a algunos hombres, los más peligrosos según dijo él.

Pero no había suerte.

Se fue a sentar a un sillón, yo me disponía a sentarme a su lado pero de pronto me jaló de un brazo y quedé sentada en sus piernas. Sobra decir que me puse de todos los colores posibles mientras él sonreía.

- Recuerda que debes actuar bien, deja de sonrojarte - me regaño con poca convicción.

Se supone que debía estar acostumbrada, pero estaba en todo menos tranquila

- No puedo - no podía controlar el calor que me provocaba su proximidad, su aliento, su cuerpo por todos los espíritus.

Me sentí como el centro de atención, pensaba que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de la farsa, así que para disimular metí mi cara en su cuello.

Él dio un ligero brinco - ¿qué haces?

- Estoy toda colorada, no quiero que me vean así - esa fue la idea principal, pero en cuanto recargue mi rostro en su cuello me llegó de lleno el olor de su colonia. Y en realidad me gusto mucho, sobre todo porque tenía cierto parecido al aroma del bosque cuando la tierra esta mojada. Hey no me critiquen así lo sentí o... imaginé.

Me sentía un poco más cómoda y tranquila.

- Sólo... sólo tienes que relajarte y... actuar - con horror sentí como ponía su mano en una de mis piernas.

- No hagas eso - le quité la mano sin mirarlo.

Y él lo volvió a hacer.

Yo aún no recuperaba el aliento así que cada vez que él ponía su mano yo la retiraba.

- Eres un pervertido - traté de insultarlo para que me dejara en paz, bastante hacía actuando de esa manera. Por cierto ¿cómo fue que me merí en esto?

- No olvides que debes actuar bien - utilizó un tono muy... errr... sensual y su aliento chocó con piel creando sensaciones desconocidas para mí.

Y el muy cínico subió aún más la mano.

Algo enojada finalmente levanté la cara - O te estas quieto o... - y es todo lo que pude decir.

De nuevo sentí sus exigentes labios arrebatándome en aliento, primero algo sorprendida pensé en alejarme, pero de reojo vi que varias personas nos observaban. Así que cerré los ojos y comencé a disfrutar del beso.

Con suerte el dúo de arpías nos observaba.

¡Muéranse de envidia!

Fue lo último coherente que pensé antes de dejarme guiar por esos labios.

Y... por todos los espíritus que habilidad tenía ese hombre! con el solo movimiento de su lengua y labios logró despertar sensaciones desconocidas no sólo en mi boca. Otras partes de mi cuerpo empezaron a vibrar y hormiguear exiguiendo ser acariciadas por esos mismos labios.

Las únicas felices eran mis piernas que ahora eran recorridas por sus grandes manos con destreza.

Solté un suspiro mientras me mordía el labio inferior. No supe cómo o cuándo pero mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello apenas acariciando su rebelde cabello.

Enrojecí al recordar que no estábamos solos, pero afortunadamente el resto estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos.

- Actúas muy bien - me dijo en un susurro.

¿Actuar? ¿Quién estaba actuando?

Ah! cierto se supone que yo y él.

Tonto.

Aprovechado.

Me levanté de un brinco.

- Deberían darme el oscar. Ahora ¿Nos vamos? - algo en mi interior gritaba que nos teníamos que ir de ese lugar.

No estaba segura si era mi sexto sentido o mi lujuria recién despertada..

- Aún podemos divertirnos - dijo sugerente.

- Cariñito hazme caso - me puse seria, creo que no era mi lujuria en realidad sentía que algo malo podía pasar y las palabras de mi abuela resonaban en mi mente - vamos - le tendí la mano y el me volvió a jalar hacia él.

- No estoy jugando Shaoran, algo no esta bien debemos irnos - le dije con voz casi gutural - Ahora.

Dio un suspiro y asintió poniéndose serio.

- No hay tiempo de despedirse vamos - lo jalé del brazo apresurando le paso, sólo a unos pasos de la salida, sólo unos pocos.

- Xiao - llamaron las arpías - despidiéndolo con la mano, gesto que el muy idiota de Shaoran imitó.

- Vamonos - unos pasos más y estaríamos fuera.

Justo cuando Shaoran tomaba mi paso choque contra alguien.

Sentí que un escalofrío recorrió mi ser de pies a cabeza, sentí la energía que había sentido aquella vez con las cartas, no había duda. Volví el rostro de inmediato y me encontré con un hombre de unos 40 años, no muy alto, moreno y con cara amistosa. Era él.

- Discúlpeme señorita - se disculpó de manera amable y sonrió luego se fijó en Shaoran - Hola Xiao - pude percibir el odio que le tenía a Shaoran sólo al escucharlo.

- Es un placer verle - contestó con amabilidad Shaoran y yo sólo los observaba.

Se trataban como viejos conocidos, pero Shaoran parecía tenerle respeto. No supe realmente lo que hablaban, sólo podía ver a ese hombre comportarse muy amable, pero vi que estaba acompañado de dos hombres de aspecto temible.

Supe que su apariencia amable, era sólo eso, debajo de esa mascara se ocultaba un horrendo ser que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Su energía era negativa, cargada de odios, avaricia, codicia, celos, era fría, el diablo con cara de ángel

- Quisiera hablar contigo - afirmó y entonces desperté de mi sueño.

- Claro - aceptó de inmediato Shaoran.

- Lo siento señor - interrumpí - pero él y yo hemos comenzado algo y no quiero quedarme a medias.

Esta noche es sólo mío - me acerqué a él pegándole todo él cuerpo de manera insinuante - espero que comprenda que las necesidades de una mujer no se pueden ignorar tan fácil.

Ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo pero me adelante - espero señor que no le moleste, pero en verdad "necesito" estar con él, y le pido que no ignore mi ruego.

El tipo sonrió estruendosamente, apenas entonces me di cuenta que el resto de los presentes tenía la mirada puesta en nosotros.

- Esta bien "señorita", por esta vez la complaceré, pero no se acostumbre. Xiao no es de una sola mujer.

- Ya lo noté, ahora si nos disculpa - literalmente arrastre a Shaoran mientras sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

- Xiao - me sobresalté al escuchar su voz y mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Nos detuvimos más por la fuerza de Shaoran que por mi voluntad.

- Luego me la prestas - escuché su carcajada, pero no la respuesta de Shaoran y seguí jalándolo.

Una vez que atravesamos la puerta casi corrimos al estacionamiento, bueno yo porque él daba grandes zancadas. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, una angustia que me decía que si no salíamos de ahí todo estaría perdido.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó finalmente al subir al auto.

- Por favor vamos - sentía que aún iba detrás nuestro, sólo cuando salimos del hotelucho pude respirar con algo de normalidad.

- Es él.

- ¿Quién?

- El hombre que nos topamos al salir.

- ¿Raúl?

- Oh no.

Debía ser broma, si como Shaoran decía era tan importante y conseguía lo que deseaba seguramente él no tendría oportunidad alguna.

- Acelera.

- ¿Para qué?

Al ver el retrovisor la piel se me hizo de gallina, un auto de apariencia extraña nos seguía a prudente distancia, él también se dio cuenta.

- Nos siguen.

- Imposible.

- Da vuelta a la derecha, hay un letrero que lo prohíbe si nos siguen entonces lo sabremos.

Sin estar convencido lo hizo y efectivamente el auto nos alcanzo después de algunos minutos.

- No puede ser - dijo furioso.

- Debemos perderlos - gracias al cielo Hong Kong tiene bastante trafico y por momentos podíamos perderlos de vista pero pronto nos encontraban.

- ¿Crees que te quieran hacer daño?

- No lo sé, pero sé como despistarlos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Iremos al Ying Yang.

- ¿El restaurante?

- También, pero tengo conocidos - aumento la velocidad.

- ¿Estas segura que es él?

- Absolutamente.

Pronto llegamos al restaurante, Shaoran habló unos segundos con el guardia de la entrada y entramos corriendo, me llevo el antro y luego a un largo pasillo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- No te preocupes no nos alcanzaran - llegamos a un lobby de lo que parecía un hotel.

- ¿Un hotel?

- No preguntes - trataba de seguirle el paso pero él caminaba mucho más rápido y yo odiaba los tacones, de nuevo se detuvo a hablar con otro tipo, ambos asintieron.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - de nuevo corríamos y me parecía estar en un laberinto.

- A casa, no falta mucho.

Estaba terriblemente cansada por el largo día y en una curva mi tobillo no soporto la presión y gracias al tacón terminé con el tobillo hecho añicos. Solté una palabrota del dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - por fin se detuvo.

- Mi tobillo - en verdad me dolía.

- Te hubieras quitado los tacones.

- Claro como me diste oportunidad - no estaba de humor.

- Te ayudaré - me tomo en brazos y siguió corriendo.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? - no es que yo estuviese muy pesada pero el hombre no parecía particularmente fuerte.

- Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer - me guiño el ojo y salimos por otro lugar, un taxi nos esperaba.

Con cuidado me subió y luego él mismo.

Dio la dirección al chofer y nos dirigimos a casa.

- ¿Aún duele?

- Sí, un poco.

- Tal vez debamos ir a un doctor.

- No es necesario, tengo un ungüento muy bueno en mi maleta - el único lugar donde quería estar era muy lejos de ahí y aunque la casa de Shaoran no era como mi hogar, era el único lugar donde me sentiría algo de tranquilidad.

Tardamos algunos minutos en llegar, con la mirada puesta en el retrovisor pero ya no nos seguían.

Me ayudó a bajar del taxi y en brazos me llevó hasta la habitación que yo ocupaba.

En ese momento sólo quería quitarme el dolor, era terriblemente agudo y sinceramente estaba temiendo que fuera algo más que una torcedura. Me depositó en la cama con suavidad.

- ¿Dónde esta el ungüento?

- Dentro del closet en la parte alta en una pequeña caja rosada - de inmediato lo buscó.

Cuando vi con mayor atención mi tobillo estaba hinchado y comenzaba a tomar un horrible color morado, esperaba que el ungüento fuera suficiente.

Me lo dio y de inmediato me puse a colocármelo, pero sólo de tocarlo me dolía horrores no me creía capaz de sobarlo como debía.

- Espera voy para una pastilla para el dolor - Shaoran se fue y con más tranquilidad solté dos lagrimas de dolor que había contenido.

Dolía mucho.

Shaoran no tardo en regresar y darme el medicamento, sin dudarlo lo tome esperando que fuera de acción rápida. También traía una venda con él.

- ¿No te lo vas a frotar? - señaló el ungüento.

- En un momento - aparente calma pero el medicamento no era de efecto inmediato, finalmente tomé el ungüento y comencé a frotarlo apenas tocando mi pie.

- Así no servirá, te ayudaré - antes de que pudiera negarme él había tomado mi pie y comenzó a sobarlo con el dichoso ungüento.

No dije nada, no porque no quisiera sino que, por el dolor, sólo había tomado la almohada y mordido con todas mis fuerzas intentando que el grito de dolor no se escuchara a dos cuadras del lugar.

No sé que fue más rápido si el ungüento o el medicamento pero 6 minutos después el dolor bajaba.

Con cuidado vendo mi tobillo.

- ¿Estas mejor? - se volvió a verme y alcancé a retirar la almohada de mi boca.

- Si.

- ¿Estas llorando?

- No.

- Entonces porque hay lágrimas en tus ojos.

Pase mi mano por mis mejillas y efectivamente estaban llenas de lágrimas y no las había notado -

¿esto? pues... debe haber una fuga - dije con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Él dio un suspiro.

- No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa - dijo seriamente sentándose más cerca de mí.

- Yo sola puedo hacerlo - dije limpiando el agua salada de mi cara.

Él me ayudo con algunas quitándolas él mismo, tenía una mirada extraña.

Me acercó un pañuelo y me ayudo a desmaquillarme - si Zeshin te ve así dará un grito en el cielo.

- Créeme no es nada a comparación de lo que haría mi hermano

Vi como el maquillaje quedaba en los pañuelos.

- Sakura.

- ¿Sí? - definitivamente había algo raro en su mirada.

- Es mejor que regreses con tu familia.

- ¿Qué?

- Haz cumplido tu parte del trato. Mañana mismo te puede ir.

- Pero... - debía bromear, es decir ¿cómo pretendía que me vaya? ahora que estábamos tan cerca y necesitaba de mi.

- Es lo mejor - se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

- Espera - alcance a tomarle la chaqueta - no me voy a ningún lado - dije con determinación y lo jalé para que quede sentado de nuevo.

- El trato terminó - dijo esta vez bastante serio pero no logro convencerme.

- Di lo que quieras, pero esta noche si no fuera por mi sólo el cielo sabe que te hubiese pasado.

- Me las habría arreglado.

- Si claro, mientras te revolcabas con la s arpías hubiera sido un momento perfecto para deshacerse de ti - después de escucharme a mí misma me sorprendí.

- Por favor Shaoran, es mejor que permanezca a tu lado hasta que todo termine, yo... - uuhh, lo siguiente que iba a decir me costaba mucho, pero tal vez era la única manera de convencerlo de que debía permanecer a su lado - no me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasara - ok, estoy conciente de que estoy muy roja y que eso salió de lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero al darme cuenta de la manera en la que me miraba decidí corregir - si veo en los periódicos que Shaoran Li fue muerto mientras se

"divertía" con un par de chicas, te odiaré porque me dejarás en ridículo.

- Sakura - dijo en un susurro y juro que deseaba hundirme en el colchón o que Mei llegara con Zeshin, era un perfecto momento para cortar una escena embarazosa.

- Y yo... no me perdonaría que algo te pasara por mi culpa - dijo él logrando atraer mi atención, había sonado de lo más sincero.

Renuente de entrar en la profundidad de su hermosos ojos ámbar dije - lo vez si queremos nuestras conciencias tranquilas será mejor cuidarnos mutuamente, recuerda que tengo mi sentido arácnido que nos avisa de peligros mientras yo esté cerca nada nos pasara - soné como heroína de comic pero en realidad creía que podía hacerlo.

- Sakura yo...

- Nop, aunque me lo ruegues no me iré - voltee mi cabeza y me cruce de brazos.

- No es eso - con delicadeza deshizo la barrera que eran mis brazos y me obligó a verlo - Sakura tu me gustas mucho.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que tú me gustas mucho. Y es por eso que es mejor que te vayas - acarició mis sonrosadas mejillas y me perdí en su mirada.

- Puedes decir lo que quiera pero no me iré.

- No te estoy mintiendo, es verdad. Desde que te vi bailando aquella noche yo... - dio un leve suspiro de resignación - empecé a sentir algo más por ti.

Parecía hablar en serio y en serio que me perturbaba.

- Yo... si quieres seguir actuando esta bien, pero ESCUCHAME no me iré y punto.

- No estoy mintiendo.

- Pero... - se acercó hacia mi y comenzó a besarme de manera diferente a las anteriores, era tierno muy tierno en sus movimientos, tanto que me dio algo de miedo y lo empuje lejos de mi.

- Dijiste que no lo volveríamos a hacer - no tenía idea de que decirle y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

- No, yo dije que no volveríamos a bailar juntos - sonrió, acercándose más a mí.

- Oye Shaoran, tranquilicémonos ¿si? - tartamudeaba mientras él me arrinconaba en la cama - recuerda que tengo un prometido.

- No importa, no soy celoso.

- Shaoran.

- Es mentira, tu misma dijiste que lo rompieron.

- Es temporal, y también es temporal lo que sientes por mi.

Detuvo su avance en seco.

- Lo vez, es obvio somos muy diferentes.

- No estoy seguro que sea temporal - y continúo su peligroso avance y yo ya no tenía a donde ir.

¿Donde estaban Mei y Zeshin? Era un estupendo momento para llegar.

- Shaoran Li basta por favor... - y de nuevo me beso esta vez con más intensidad, pero no me tomó con sorpresa ya lo esperaba y me resistí hasta lograr que se alejara un poco.

- Sólo dime que no sientes lo mismo por mi y te dejaré tranquila.

- Yo...

- Puedo saberlo por la manera que respondes a mis besos.

- "Yue" - su recuerdo se nublaba en mi memoria y sólo recordaba los besos de Shaoran.

- Dijiste que no eras mentirosa así que contesta con la verdad - exigió y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- Yo...

- Dime que no sientes nada cuando hago esto - regreso a mis labios con un feroz beso casi como el que nos dimos en el baile, sin desearlo respondí levemente.

- Tu cuerpo no miente - de nuevo ya lo tenía abrazado.

Cuerpo traicionero.

- Sí - cedí.

Lo escuché reír y luego me vio a la cara - tal vez y te haga mi esposa.

- Ja ja que gracioso - no pude decir más porque de nuevo entramos en un alucinante juego de labios y esta vez, como culpable confesa, me entregue con el alma a sus exigentes besos. Daba y recibía caricias y placeres que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Sus manos bajaron a mis muslos y los acariciaron esta vez sin inhibiciones, mientras entraba en un estado de éxtasis. Él se encargo de ir llenando mi cuello y pecho de besos. Pero sus manos llegaron más arriba, en la parte más intima de mi ser y fue cuando supe que no debía haber dicho la verdad.

- No Shaoran.

- ¿Qué pasa? - siguió con las caricias.

- Basta por favor - decía entre suspiros.

Estaba en terreno peligroso.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo?

¿Querer? sólo sabía que no debía

- Yo...

Y de nuevo atacaba con alucinantes caricias.

No, no, un foco rojo se encendió en mi cabeza. El rostro de mi abuela apareció entonces y supe que debía detenerlo ahora o me arrepentiría.

- Basta - grité con fuerza lo que logro detenerlo.

- ¿Estas bien? - me miró angustiado.

- No lo haremos Shaoran - dije entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Contrario a lo que esperaba me sonrió y me beso de nuevo, esta vez sus manos se mantuvieron en la parte alta de mi cuerpo.

Cuando escuchamos un auto llegar.

- Es la señorita Meiling - lo empuje.

- Que espere - estaba demasiado ocupado.

- Están subiendo las escaleras - los podía escuchar y él aún estaba sobre mí.

- ¿Shaoran? - lo llamó su prima y él no parecía dispuesto a irse.

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrán - fue todo lo que dijo.

Con horror escuche que se dirigía a mi puerta, así que con rapidez empujé a Shaoran que cayó duramente en el piso y le hice una mueca para que guardara silencio, luego tapé mi cuerpo con la sábana para evitar que vea mi atuendo.

La sangre se me fue a los pies cuando tocaron y al entrar entraron ambos.

- Hola Sakura.

- Hola ¿Cómo les fue?

- Muy bien - dijo alegre la chica y Zeshin se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó él acercándose.

- Sí, si claro.

- Estas muy sonrojada - apuntó Meiling.

- Es que aquí en Hong Kong hace mucho calor.

Podía ver a Shaoran acostado en el piso despreocupadamente mirándome con burla, lo bueno es que ellos no lo podían ver.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Shaoran? - me preguntó ella.

- Supongo que abajo - de mi cama evite decir.

- Voy a buscarlo.

Zeshin se quedó.

- ¿Segura que estas bien?

- Claro, sólo me torcí el tobillo nada grave - le sonreí.

- ¿En verdad? déjame verlo.

- No, estoy bien. Shaoran ya me dio un medicamento para el dolor y use el ungüento sólo debo descansar.

VI con horror como se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado, y si volvía la cabeza hacia Shaoran lo vería sin duda. Para distraerlo le di el frasco del ungüento para que lo viera. Le hice una mueca a Shaoran para que se ocultara pero el negó y se puso a mirarse las uñas despreocupadamente.

¡Que hombre!

- Estoy bien, sólo debo descansar y mañana estaré como nueva.

- Sakura.

- ¿Si?

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Claro que lo sé, no te preocupes. Por favor apaga la luz al salir tengo sueño.

- ¿Cenaste ya?

- Si - bostecé - que sueño buenas noches.

No muy convencido de mi actuación por fin se levantó y salió.

- Buenas noches - me dijo antes de salir y escuché sus pasos alejarse y bajar las escaleras.

- No eres tan buena actriz.

- Él me puede leer como un libro. Ahora vete - le dije, sentí como se subía a la cama y me plantaba un beso.

- Preferiría quedarme.

- Y yo amararte las manos y taparte la boca, pero los dos nos quedaremos con las ganas. Vete que Meiling te busca.

- Esta bien, me voy mi querida Flor pero regresaré - esta vez me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

¿Qué he hecho?

**TOMOYO**

Estúpido hombre, estúpido y mil veces estúpido hombre.

No le pareció suficiente el servicio de ayer, de nuevo esta en mi puerta tocando el timbre, tiene media hora en ese lugar y no se ha marchado.

Finalmente abrí la puerta, harta del timbre pero sin ganas de verlo.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Recuerde que tenemos un trato - dijo con una sonrisa.

Empiezo a creer que el muy desgraciado goza al hacerme rabiar.

Pero sin más remedio que cumplir el acuerdo, lo dejo pasar.

En estos días no tengo nada de ganas de salir o arreglarme así que lo recibo de nuevo con un pijama y una larga bata, sé que no me veo sexi ni nada por el estilo, pero esa es la idea.

Sin embargo él sigue llegando con bolsas llenas de comida, que como Juan por su casa las deja en el refrigerador y acomoda la cocina a la que no he entrado ni por error.

- Debe comer algo, aquí esta todo lo que traje ayer - dice desde la cocina y en verdad que lo detesto.

Hace unos minutos estaba corroborando que las deudas fueron saldadas, creía capaz a este tipo de mentirme y de muchas cosas más. Y aún así no entendía por qué lo hacía.

De nuevo me senté en la sala si ánimo de nada, y él me trajo en desayuno.

- Esto es nutritivo - me acercó avena y un pan tostado - ¿cómo va de su herida? - preguntó y luego se empino una taza, al sentir el olor reconocí que era de café.

- Bien - le arrebate la taza y lo tomé - le falta azúcar - dije sin pensar y él sonrió para luego levantarse y regresar con una tacita donde guardaba el azúcar.

- ¿Cuantas?

- Dos.

- ¿Con o sin crema?

- Sin - lo mezclo y pude beber un buen café, en realidad lo extrañaba.

Ese aroma, esa textura, el hombre no era tan idiota por lo menos sabía preparar algo.

- Ahora sé que le gusta el café - sonrió como si fuera un gran logro.

Disfruté del café como si fuera mi última cena, bajo la atenta mirada del doctor al cual ignoré.

Y cuando terminé...

- Déjeme ver la herida.

- Estoy bien - miré el resto del desayuno y sinceramente no me pareció atractivo.

En eso estaba cuando sentí que mi bata era jalada suavemente, estuve a punto de hacer lo que la noche anterior irme sobre él, satisfacer su lujuria y encerrarme, pero vi que su mirada estaba más concentrada en la herida de mi hombro.

Aún me dolía pero era muy buena ignorando el dolor, con suavidad retiró la venda y estuve apunto de alejarme de él e insultarlo como nunca en mi vida, pero de nuevo no lo hice ya que esta vez el dolor me debilito las piernas y el resto del cuerpo.

- Se esta infectando - observo la herida - debemos lavarla o se pondrá peor.

- No es grave - mi orgullo no me permitía darle la razón.

- Créame 8 años en la escuela de medicina son buenos para detectar este tipo de cosas.

Finalmente vi la herida y la verdad es que se veía espantosa, hinchada, morada y con un horrible liquido amarillento saliendo de ella.

- Vamos - no sé porque pero no me resistí, sólo deje que lo hiciera.

Yo sola no podía limpiármela ya que llegaba a una parte de mi espalda que ni con contorsión la podía alcanzar.

Él sacó el botiquín y comenzó a prepararlo todo, mientras tanto yo me quite la bata y la pijama quedando sólo con el sujetador puesto y el pequeño short que era el resto de mi pijama.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, sus ojos estuvieron todo el tiempo concentrados en la herida e ignoraron el resto de mi cuerpo. Con gran habilidad y delicadeza limpió la herida, no pude reprimir un estremecimiento, en verdad dolía.

- Las pastillas que le di son para que no sienta tanto dolor, supongo que no se las ha tomado - dijo en forma severa.

Me estremecí varias veces, pero no deje que viera mi dolor en ninguna forma. Finalmente terminó y lo agradecí infinitamente, puso una gasa y la aseguró con una cinta blanca como la vez anterior.

- Listo - sonrió - Debe cuidarse mejor - esquive su mirada, sin estar segura de agradecerle. Me negaba a hacerlo.

Supongo que mis costumbres me traicionaron, ya que cuando me di cuenta había dicho - gracias - con voz muy tenue.

Acentúo su sonrisa y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para luego apenas rozar mis labios. Me acerqué a él dispuesta a pagar mi deuda del día, pero él se alejó de inmediato.

- Hoy saldremos a pasear, se ve muy pálida - tomo las cosas y se retiró.

Me pareció raro que me haya rechazado, pero no tenía ninguna intención de obedecerle.

Desapareció un buen rato de mi vista, mientras el dolor en el hombro se hacía más llevadero, sólo debía acostumbrarme a él para ignorarlo.

Me estaba durmiendo cuando él apareció frente a mí, con un vestido en una mano y un par de zapatos en otro.

- ¿Le gusta? Porque a mí sí y me haría feliz si se lo pone.

- No quiero ir a ningún lado - me salió la voz como una niña que hace berrinche.

- Si sigue así puede entrar en una depresión profunda, y eso querida Tomoyo, no lo permitiré.

- No se quiere quedar a...

- No, le dije que quiero su compañía no minutos de placer.

- Ayer no parecía eso.

- Me manipulo, pero no dejaré que vuelva a suceder - quitó su sonriente cara y por fin lo via hablar en serio, creo - ahora o se pone usted misma este lindo vestido o lo hago yo.

Sin quererlo sonreí - hágalo usted - lo reté pensando que sus hormonas masculinas no soportarían la tentación y terminaríamos revolcándonos el piso y desistiría de salir a algún lugar.

Pero para mi desgracia y mala suerte por más que me le insinué mientras me cambiaba él se negaba y finalmente quede cambiada, aún así no me moví y él se encargo incluso del peinado.

- Se ve preciosa - dijo contemplándome.

- Si claro.

- Es una lástima que no sepa maquillar para esconder esas ojeras y remarcar su mirada.

En verdad me reí al escucharlo, era como una nana viendo a una pequeña, que después de vestirla y peinarla se siente orgullosa de su obra.

- ¿Vamos? - me ofreció la mano y sin más remedio la acepté, recordándome que debía pagar mi deuda.

Lo cierto es que el sol me fastidio los ojos, ¿siempre era tan luminoso y molesto? Sus rayos llegaron a mi piel y no me pareció agradable, al principio. Él caminaba a mi lado diciendo una sarta de anécdotas que tuvo desde que llegó a Tomoeda, mientras caminaba con tranquilidad y desenfado por las calles.

Había muchas personas que caminaban en ese lugar. Al pasar por un enorme edificio que tenía más cristales que paredes, pude ver mi imagen y realmente había cambiado. Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba y las ojeras en mis ojos me hacían ver más cansada y grande, lo único que lucía en mí era el vestido veraniego y el par de sandalias que el doctor había elegido, mi cabello estaba arreglado sólo detenido por un broche a un lado de mi cabeza pero mi cabello relucía.

- Después fuimos a ver a un grupo de gitanos a unos kilómetros y me la chica me dijo que conocería a alguien muy especial - finalmente escuché lo que decía.

- ¿Gitanos?

- Sí - aunque la adivina era muy joven, supo predecir a la perfección mi destino.

- ¿Cree usted en eso?

- Hasta ahora no, pero... miré allá sirven un excelente capuchino - me jaló no muy lejos.

Al observar a mi alrededor pude ver que frente al lugar estaba el teatro donde me había presentado unas semanas atrás. Sentí un nudo en el estomago.

- No quiero estar aquí, vamos a otro lugar.

- Tranquila - tomo mi mano y la palmeó - En ocasiones es mejor enfrentar la realidad y no huir.

- No quiero.

- No esta sola, ya no más - dijo suavemente y me guió adentro.

Él pidió mi orden mientras no podía dejar de ver el teatro, donde una vez brillo mi nombre. Mis sueños destruidos y pisoteados.

- ¿Por qué hace esto?

- Para comenzar de nuevo, debe dejar lo viejo atrás y sólo utilizarlo como aprendizaje. Los grandes no desisten fácilmente - tomó mi mano y yo seguí perdida en mis pensamientos, con tantos recuerdos.

- Ahora presentan Romeo y Julieta un musical moderno, pero la actriz no es muy buena ni actuando ni cantando, tal vez busquen a alguien mejor ¿quiere intentarlo?

Lo miré desconcertada - No habrá...

- No piense mal, sólo leí la crítica en un diario, no soy capaz de arruinarle la carrera a la actriz, pero los críticos no son tan indulgentes.

No estoy segura de que tanto pasaba por mi mente, pero no me di cuenta sino hasta que el café que estaba frente a mi estaba muy frío.

- Vamos, no quiero estar aquí - me levanté y él me siguió.

- No muy lejos hay un hermoso parque, sería bueno que respirara algo de aire fresco - no le dije nada sólo me dejé guiar, las últimas palabras de mi jefe en aquel teatro aún resonaban en mi cabeza.

Es muy duro soñar, entre más se hace ilusiones más difícil es la vuelta a la realidad.

**ERIOL**

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?

Odio ver esa expresión de desolación en su bello rostro, es una verdadera tortura verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada.

Puedo ver sus gemidos de dolor ahogados en su garganta, a pesar de ser una excelente actriz no puede ocultar demasiado su debilidad, su vulnerabilidad. Fue mi decisión ayudarla y no me arrepiento.

Fue duro enfrentarla a su pasado y tal vez no debía hacerlo tan pronto, pero si esta sufriendo que sufra todo de una vez para que pueda superarlo. No quiero que luego lo recuerde y haga una tontería sin que yo pueda hacer nada.

Sólo tengo cinco días y debo regresar, sé que ella no vendrá conmigo y debo dejarla preparada para la realidad.

Parece una verdadera muñeca, no sólo por su sublime belleza a pesar de los malos días también porque dentro de ella su alma parece extinta. Pero esta ahí, la pude ver mientras sus ojos se perdían en el letrero del teatro, sufría y eso indicaba que estaba ahí y lo que deseaba era que volviera a brillar, quizás jamás sería una chica extrovertida feliz de la vida, pero se daría una oportunidad de vivir.

En mi celular aparecen varias llamadas perdidas de Shaoran, intenté investigar algo de su caso pero no encontré nada. También investigue a Tomoyo, supe que su padre era un excelente empresario de soltero y que se casó con una mujer Sonomi la cual murió al dar a luz. Su padre no tenía parientes vivos y había malgastado su dinero después de la muerte de su esposa. Sonomi era un verdadero misterio, mis contactos y mi propia investigación no podían encontrar su origen, de dónde venía, o si tenía parientes vivos sólo apareció un día en la vida del señor Daidouji.

Esperaba encontrarle familiares a los cuales confiarles su seguridad cuando me marchara, pero no tenía suerte.

Continuaba con mi larga lista de anécdotas graciosas de algunos de mis viajes, que a otras chicas lograba hacer reír, pero Tomoyo seguía imbuida en su mundo.

El día era simplemente perfecto, el sol brillaba, los niños jugueteaban en el parque rodeado de árboles de cerezo. Las risas infantiles eran contagiosas por su pureza e inocencia. Con cierta alegría la vi sonreír al grupo de niños que no pasaban de los 3 años que jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres.

- Son muy tiernos cuando son pequeños, no les preocupa nada, sólo disfrutan el momento - dije y ella asintió con un casi imperceptible movimiento - deberíamos aprender de ellos ¿no cree?

- ¿Quiere un helado? - ofrecí pero antes de que contestara - ¿De vainilla o de chocolate?

Me miró dejando de sonreír - por favor no me va a negar que le gustan.

- Limón - dijo con voz tenue y su mirada regreso al grupo de chicos.

Sin más corrí a una heladería que había visto y los compré. Al darme vuelta ya no la vi, tampoco estaban los niños que observaba, con un helado en cada mano temí que hubiera escapado de mi compañía, di un profundo suspiro.

Tal vez debía darme por vencido, no es adecuado forzar a alguien a permanecer a tu lado si no lo desea. Resignado y decepcionado decidí regresar a casa de Shaoran, seguramente Luin tendría el almuerzo y lo compartiríamos como otros días, era una chica realmente dulce y amistosa. Al pasar junto a un recipiente de basura deje caer el helado de limón y seguí caminando al lado de un pequeño río que al parecer cruzaba la ciudad.

De reojo vi que del otro lado estaban las mujeres con los tres pequeños que Tomoyo había estado observando, al dirigir la mirada hacia el frente ahí estaba ella, parada en el pequeño puente que atravesaba el riachuelo.

Con una sonrisa me dirigí hacia ella, agradeciéndole internamente que no hubiera escapado, simplemente había seguido a los niños.

- Estaba aquí - era un verdadero alivio.

Ella me miró - ¿y mi helado? - preguntó con cierta curiosidad infantil que me conmovió.

- No había lo siento ¿le importaría compartirlo? - señalé el mío.

- Sí.

- Esta bien, es todo suyo - se lo entregué con aire de decepción y sin tardanza ella comenzó a comerlo.

- Vamos - le ofrecí mi mano y la aceptó.

Sin mediar más palabras seguimos caminando al lado del pequeño río. Los árboles de cerezo se movieron gracias a una corriente de aire provocando una lluvia de pétalos rosas, formando un camino que seguimos en silencio. Era una escena y una compañía muy digna de recordar, sobre todo porque

Tomoyo ya no tenía la expresión triste y desolada, gracias al astro rey su piel tomaba color y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola como estan? Ahora si no tarde en actualizar espero que les guste y me digan su opinión, disculpen por no agradecer cada review pero tengo prisa. Saludos a todos BYE.


	18. The flowers

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA.**

_**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 18: The flowers

**ERIOL**

Sólo unos días más y no he encontrado a alguien a quien confiar a Tomoyo. Le ofrecí llevarla conmigo y se negó rotundamente no estoy de acuerdo pero no puedo obligarla, le dije que la dejaría tranquila y lo cumpliré aunque me duela más a mí que a ella.

Salimos a dar un paseo y ella sigue seria y callada pero se ve que esta mucho mejor, las ojeras han disminuido también la mirada, la había obligado a comer y tomar algunas vitaminas. Al parecer le gusta mucho la naturaleza y su soledad.

No sé porque pero a pesar de las pocas palabras entre nosotros me sentí muy bien a su lado, ya no es un silencio incomodo es más un silencio compartido y cómplice. Desistí de tratar de hacerla reír como lo hacía con las otras chicas, sólo me gusta saber que esta a mi lado y que ya no me mira con tanto desprecio.

Mientras estábamos en un pequeño pic nic le pregunté de su madre.

- No sé de ella, sólo lo que mi padre me contó. Sólo que ella renunció a todo por él - esas palabras salieron de sus labios sin demostrar emoción alguna.

- ¿Nunca buscó a sus familiares?

Pero ella no contestó ninguna otra pregunta, apenas hacía breves comentarios cuando veía algo que le agradaba.

Pude investigar que el apellido de su madre fue Ayanami, pero al buscar algo de esa familia simplemente era muy difícil rastrearlo, al parecer en su mayoría eran mujeres que al casarse tomaban el apellido del marido y no era fácil encontrarlas. Sólo sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que tuviera familia en Tokio, pero nada concreto.

Ayer por la noche finalmente logré hablar con Shaoran y debo decir que me sorprendió que estuviera de buenas y sólo me amenazó con matarme una vez, le dije que no encontré nada y él permaneció en silencio dio un gruñido que interprete como un agradecimiento. Sabía que algo le pasaba a mi paciente favorito pero debía esperar a verlo para confirmar.

Definitivamente la chica necesitaba algo de sol para ayudarse, sé que los rayos solares estimulan sustancias en el cuerpo que pueden hacer sentir mejor a las personas y ella las necesitaba con urgencia, como la tarde anterior iba igual de seria y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez si Shaoran se enterará me cortaría la cabeza, pero necesita que Tomoyo fuera a un lugar menos público y más hogareño y que mejor que la casa de los Li. La familia de Wei era muy amable y atenta, además de discretos así que supuse que era el ideal para que ella viera otras caras.

- ¿Es su casa? - finalmente me preguntó mientras entrábamos.

- Es de un amigo, pero uno se siente como en casa. Adelante por favor.

Con discreción ella miró el lugar y por su expresión supe que por lo menos no le desagrado.

- Este día pensé que lo podíamos pasar en casa.

Me miró extrañada.

OK lo confieso, no era eso, tampoco quería que nos revolcáramos en casa ajena, sólo quería que la familia de Wei la conociera, así en caso de que ella lo necesitara ayuda ellos pudieran hacer algo. Cuando le dije mi idea a la señora Rousse ella aceptó, yo sólo le había hablado de una amiga que estaba deprimida y sola, y que deseaba que en caso de que ella llegara a pedirles ayuda, que francamente lo dudaba, pudieran brindárselas como un favor para mi.

- Ellos son Wei, Rousse y sus hijos Luin y Bryan - los presenté y todos saludaron con una leve inclinación, ella los imitó.

- ¿Les parece si desayunamos? - preguntó la señora Rousse y todos asintieron, Tomoyo sólo se dejo llevar por mi.

Una vez instalados en el comedor, el primero en hablar fue el señor Wei sobre los problemas que tenía con algunos tulipanes en el jardín de la casa, los demás también comenzaron a hablar y me sorprendió cuando Tomoyo dio una recomendación para cuidarlos mejor.

Todos le agradecieron en consejo y siguieron con una plática muy amena en la que en dos o tres ocasiones Tomoyo intervino por voluntad propia, lo que realmente me admiró.

- Si quiere puede pasar a verlos al terminar de desayunar - ofreció Wei a Tomoyo.

- Gracias - dijo tímidamente y asintió.

Fue una estupenda manera de obligar a Tomoyo a comer, ya que tenía a todos al pendiente de lo que comía y le preguntaban si le había agradado, así que comió más que lo que tocaba en su departamento.

Después del desayuno todos se dispersaron a sus actividades cotidianas. Todos menos Luin que se puso a recoger los platos.

- La comida estuvo deliciosa Luin. La felicito, cocina cada día mejor - le felicité y ella sonrió.

- Es un verdadero placer Eriol - y siguió con su labor.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla? - preguntó Tomoyo de pronto.

- No es necesario, gracias.

- Tiene razón, te ayudaremos - y ambos comenzamos a ayudarle.

- Me alegro que les haya gustado el guisado, pero me esmere especialmente en el postre.

- Claro que lo noté, las crepas de plátano estuvieron soberbias.

- El secreto esta en la elección de los plátanos - conversábamos mientras ella lavaba la vajilla, Tomoyo secaba y yo los acomodaba.

- Gracias por su ayuda - agradeció Luin y nosotros salimos.

Tomoyo se había quedado callada y en verdad comenzaba a temer que le hubiera molestado la idea.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella me miró y asintió.

- Vamos a ver los tulipanes - la invité tomándola de la mano y saliendo.

El jardín de los Li era realmente hermoso, Wei había hecho un excelente trabajo con cada flor que nacía en ese lugar, todo acomodado en perfecta armonía.

Desde los grandes árboles, pasando por los florecientes arbustos y las nacientes flores en variados colores.

- Es precioso - susurró acercándose a un par de tulipanes rojos.

Después de todo era mujer y no conozco a ninguna mujer que no le agrade algún tipo de flor.

- Como los seres humanos, las plantas y los animales necesitan de sol para sobrevivir - comentaba mientras ella seguía observando la gran variedad de flores y plantas del lugar - mientras sus raíces buscan nutrientes y agua en los profundo del suelo, sus hojas buscan la luz del sol para la fotosíntesis y en primavera dan sus hermosas flores.

- Pero las flores se marchitan - dijo ella en un suspiro acariciando el delicado pétalo de una flor.

- Las flores son más bellas porque no son permanentes, mueren cada otoño o antes pero si la plante esta en buena tierra al año siguiente volverán a florecer. El invierno triste y frío es sólo un momento en el ciclo de la vida, pero es necesario para que todo florezca de nuevo. Un poco de frío y tristeza es sólo el preludio de una hermosa primavera - dije con voz serena que buscaba llegar a la mente y corazón de la chica que miraba con atención una hermosa flor.

**TOMOYO**

Pero las flores se marchitan.

Yo estaba conciente de que la belleza de la que tanto había dependido, de la que tanto me habían alagado, sólo era efímera, sólo temporal y transitoria, a la cual no me podría confiar para vivir el resto de mi vida.

Como la flor, sólo era por un tiempo y, a comparación de ella, en mi jamás regresaría.

Por unos minutos, en esa casa y en la atmósfera familiar de la familia del señor Wei, por primera vez me sentía parte de algo. Estoy conciente de que son desconocidos y que jamás los volveré a verlos, pero sólo por un segundo quise sentir lo que era tener una familia. Es una ilusión tonta lo sé, pero quiero soñar con que todo terminará.

Incluso la molestia que acabo de conocer.

Esa sensación de incomodidad que me invadió al ver la amabilidad con la que Eriol trata a la chica.

Parece un verdadero mujeriego prodigando coqueteos y cumplidos a tanta mujer encuentre. La mayor parte del tiempo pienso que es sólo un niño rico jugando al caballero valiente, yo soy una más en su larga lista de mujeres que se acuestan con él.

Pero cuando dice cosas como la que acaba de decir me hace dudar, me parece ver un ser humano que se interesa realmente en mí, dándome ánimos de forma indirecta. No entiendo para qué quiere que sonría o me sienta mejor, no es su problema. La manera en cómo me sienta o lo que haga sólo es problema mío siempre lo ha sido.

Mi padre solía decir eso.

Jamás depender de alguien más, jamás subordinar mi bienestar a otra persona, la única persona capaz de hacerme feliz, desgraciada o como sea, soy yo misma. Nadie tiene poder sobre lo que yo diga o piense. El mundo al que se enfrenta cada persona cada día, no es fácil y sólo los más fuertes subsistirán, decía él. Durante largos años forje una capa dura a mi alrededor para que nadie la atraviese y poder estar segura dentro sin importar que el mundo se destruya fuera.

Pero no puedo negar que me siento sola en la prisión que yo misma me he forjado. La idea dejar a alguien más entrar en mis pensamientos, en mi intimidad me da miedo. Él ha logrado meterse en mi vida de una manera que jamás creí, no sólo salvó mi vida aquella noche también la cambió al pagar mis deudas, cambio mis planes y por eso soy tan distante con él.

Él ha tenido poder sobre mí, sobre mis actos, mis pensamientos y hoy con mis sentimientos.

Esto es una locura, no puedo creer hasta donde lo he dejado entrar. Seguramente mi padre estuviera muy enojado, él siempre dijo que yo debía ser fuerte.

Dejo de mirar el jardín y me doy vuelta para verlo de frente, él también me mira.

Me acercó silenciosa. No puedo creer que este hombre haya logrado esto.

El escozor de molestia regresa al ver a la chica pasar por la puerta del jardín. Sin más me acercó a él y le doy un beso, diferente a los que suelo darle. Esta vez es un sutil contacto de labios, él se sorprende sin ver a la mujer que tras él nos mira.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Le sonrió con coquetería - se me antojo - al escucharme no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada ante mi misma y mi debilidad.

Lo que acababa de hacer fue un acto de celos.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho avergonzada.

Él me rodeó con un brazo y dio un leve suspiro, luego me alejó y con la otra mano me levantó el rostro tomándome de la barbilla con suavidad. Por primera vez en muchos años estaba sonrojada y su mirada penetrante sólo lograba incomodarme más.

Me sonrió con ternura en su mirada - debería ser un antojo más frecuente - y me besó.

No me importo que la chica nos viera y cerré los ojos para disfrutar el beso que se profundizo cuando él se inclino aún más hacia mí y me aferro a él.

Me sentí como una chiquilla adolescente en su primera cita celando al chico que le gusta.

Definitivamente había logrado entrar más allá de mis pensamientos y eso no me gustaba.

El resto de la tarde fue igual a las anteriores, conciente de mi debilidad puse de nuevo la barrera entre ambos, él no pareció sorprendido y continuó tratándome como siempre, sin esa dulce mirada.

Ahora parecía igual que yo, lejano y distante, me felicite a mi misma no quería bajar la guardia de nuevo, no quería que él lograra instalarse más allá de mis pensamientos.

**SHAORAN**

Sentimientos encontrados.

Hacia tiempo ya que no los sentía, por un lado la certeza de conocer a mi enemigo, conociendo su identidad y sus armas puedo defenderme mejor. Pero esto ya esta involucrando a personas inocentes, si ella no me importara tal vez todo estuviera más claro, pero creo que si me importa y mucho.

Finalmente le dije lo que siento y algo obligada ella aceptó los suyos, me siento como un estúpido adolescente principiante con todas estas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Anoche después nuestra aventura soñé con ella y no era nada inocente. Lo dicho, parezco un chiquillo pero no lo pude evitar. Pero hey no me juzguen, después de tantas insinuaciones en la reunión y con ese atuendo, no soy de madera o de acero.

Por un lado la quiero mantener a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible, sólo espero que esta fase de enamoramiento pase pronto, y por otro lado me gustaría que no estuviera tan metida en este lío, del cual soy responsable, tal vez estuviera mejor muy lejos de aquí con su familia y viviendo su vida. No estoy seguro de lo que quiero.

Como dilema ético es muy fácil de resolver, que se encuentre lejos y feliz al lado de su esposo sana y salva, y no cerca mí en peligro constante.

Pero... me confieso como un estúpido egoísta, la quiero a mi lado, conmigo. Quiero que se quede conmigo, viviendo sin la carga de un mafioso que quiere mi cabeza en una charola de plata. Se supone que debo elegir y tomar decisiones pero no es fácil cuando las neuronas y las hormonas se encuentran en una lucha encarnizada en la que ninguna cede un ápice.

Sin embargo anoche que se lo propuse se negó, y eso es lo que me tiene tan contento, no puedo evitar sentirme bien al saberlo. Pero luego me pregunto que pasará si un día de estos despierto sin sentir nada por ella, que pasará cuando ella sea una en la, ya de por sí larga, lista de las mujeres en mi vida, qué sucedería con Sakura.

A pesar de todas mis divagaciones mañaneras, hay trabajo que hacer y me levanté temprano para adelantar trabajo, es domingo y mañana quiero presentarme a trabajar. Yaichiro llamó hace unos minutos y al decirle lo que pasó él se sorprendió y me aconsejo mover las cuentas, era mejor mantenerlas lo más disimuladas posible, también me dijo que tuviera cuidado y yo ya lo sospechaba.

Raúl no se da por vencido tan fácil y si me siguió anoche quiere decir que esto le urge y estamos en mayor peligro, ya no tanto por mi vida me temo. Si es tan maldito como yo lo creo, no dudará en enviar información a la policía de mis actividades, no tiene muchas pruebas pues somos cuidadosos pero es capaz de fabricar información. Hay que moverse pronto.

El desayuno que trajo Mei hace horas esta muy frío en la cómoda, no he salido en toda la mañana moviendo el dinero de un lugar a otro en los países recónditos, Yaichiro hace lo propio desde casa, debo recordar mandarle un buen bono por hacerlo trabajar en domingo.

- ¿Shaoran? - genial, la personas menos indicada en el momento menos indicado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - y antes de que contestara la chica entró.

- Delante - digo con burla.

Ella se acerca cojeando y se sienta a mi lado mirando la lap top. ¿Por qué tiene que oler tan bien?

- Trabajando linda. Ahora si no te importa debo terminar esto a tiempo - le hice una seña para que saliera, ella mi miró extrañada.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? - preguntó con voz casi infantil mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes.

¿Quién podría resistir algo así?

- Que tal un servicio de los que ofrecías anoche, sólo así me puedes ayudar.

- Tonto - frunció el ceño.

- Esta bien me conformo con un masaje - le apunté mi espalda - estoy cansado.

- No sé hacerlos.

- Entonces sólo déjame en paz - dije con voz más seria y calmada que usaba en las reuniones de ejecutivos, créanme que me costo correrla de mi lado.

- Esto esta mal - para mi suerte la chica estaba ya muy entretenida con la lap, y me había ignorado por completo, en cambio me mostraba una tabla de números que eran las cuentas - aquí te faltó un cero. Además es más fácil si lo haces de éste modo - movió con agilidad sus manos en el teclado e hizo otra tabla y con unos sencillos movimientos todo era más claro.

- ¿Lo vez? - dijo orgullosa y me sentí un tanto rebajado.

- No sabía que los gitanos utilizaran alta tecnología en las montañas - me miró de reojo y bufó pero continuó.

- Pase un par de meses en la preparatoria de Tokio para acreditar mis conocimientos y recibir mi certificado - la miré sorprendido y ella continuó - mi madre es gitana de nacimiento pero se preocupa por que si algún día nos quedamos en un lugar podamos ser productivos, mi padre no es gitano fue profesor de la universidad de Tokio y se preocupa por que mi hermano y yo tengamos una buena educación.

- No lo sabía - estaba genuinamente sorprendido e interesado - así que no sólo domas animales salvajes y los tratas como gatitos, lees el destino, danzas como diosa, salvas hombres en desgracia, eres una sensacional actriz, también eres una buena estudiante. Y... ¿no sabes cocinar? - me reí a

carcajadas por varios minutos - supongo que es tu criptonita - seguí con la burla y ella sólo bufó.

- ¿Ya terminaste de burlarte?

- Aún no, además defiendes lo tuyo, o sea yo, también vienes a ponerme la tentación ponerme a hacer travesuras contigo.

- ¿Piensas que vine por...?

- Confiésalo, me extrañas.

- Sueñas. Es sólo que... Meiling y Zeshin están abajo organizando una reunión y hablando de cosas que no entiendo.

- ¿De qué?

Hizo una graciosa mueca - Cocina. Les dije que me sentía mal y Zeshin me trajo a mi cuarto a descansar, además...

- ¿Además?

- No habías salido de tu habitación en todo el día, sólo me preguntaba que tanto hacías.

Había sonado muy tierna y ahora la tenía rodeada con mis brazos - ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo más interesante? - la comencé a besar y ella se dejo llevar, al principio.

- Basta Shaoran - me alejó - quieres tener las manos quietas.

- Bueno - esta vez sin apretarla demasiado sólo movimos los labios - ¿qué te pareció? - rayos como había extrañado ese sabor y esas sensaciones.

- No vine a eso - se alejó con un leve sonrojo - vine a ayudar.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes?

- ¿Qué te dice que no?

- Mejor hagamos algo más interesante y divertido - me acerqué de nuevo y ella de nuevo se alejó.

- O me dejas ayudarte o me voy.

- Uyy que miedo.

- Bien - sin pensarlo se levantó y caminó a la puerta, pero olvido el pequeño detalle de su tobillo y casi cae por el dolor, se sostuvo de la puerta.

- Eso dolió - me burlé pero corrí a sostenerla en brazos mientras ella hacía muecas.

- Sólo recuérdame no hacer eso de nuevo - se sentía bien tenerla entre mis brazos, parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Pero una vez que estuvo en la cama - hay trabajo que hacer - sin más tomo la maquina y comenzó a teclear, ya resignado le ayudaba con algunas cifras.

Así entre insultos y besos robados fuimos avanzando en el trabajo.

¿Quién diría que fuera tan entretenido?

- ¿Shaoran? - alguien toco la puerta y entro la cabeza de Meiling.

- Sakura, estabas aquí.

- Sí, yo bueno...

- Me esta ayudando con algunas cosas de la oficina, tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado.

- ¿Entonces piensas llevarla a trabajar mañana con ese tobillo?

- Claro, el trabajo es primero.

Dio un suspiro y luego me miró con una sonrisilla que me decía que se imaginaba ya muchas cosas.

- Bien, les aviso que en un momento comeremos, Zeshin preparo algo delicioso.

- Ahora vamos.

Pero antes de que cerrara la puerta se abrió de nuevo, apareció de nuevo Mei con el tipo detrás.

- Aquí estas Sakura, me preocupe de no verte en tu habitación.

- Je je, lo siento sólo vine a ayudar a Shaoran.

Zeshin me miró de mala manera y yo le sonreí con altanería. Je je.

- Te ayudaré a bajar - se acercó a Sakura con toda la intensión de abrazarla, pero me adelante.

- No te preocupes yo la llevaré - la tomé en brazos y cruzamos miradas retadoras.

- No es necesario que se moleste yo puedo - hizo el ademán de quitármela y me alejé de inmediato.

- Esta bien Zeshin, gracias - intervino Sakura sin que dijera más salimos de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? - me susurró Sakura sonrojada.

- Defendiendo lo mío, tengo una buena profesora - le susurré cerrándole el ojo y ella terminó de sonrojarse.

**SAKURA**

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Toda la mañana me la pase pensando en lo que había pasado anoche, quería creer que todo fue un largo y... raro sueño, pero la venda en mi pie y el dolor definitivamente no eran una ilusión.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando conteste SI?

Es cierto, no pensaba.

Me siento confundida por lo que realmente siento, es decir estoy COMPROMETIDA y por lógica no debería fijarme en otro chico, menos en Shaoran. Pero cuando él me propuso que me fuera a casa pues ya había cumplido mi parte del trato, una respuesta estaba en mi cabeza, NO, con grandes y luminosas letras.

No lo abandonaría ahora, y no estaba segura si era por él o por mí, no tengo claro lo que siento por él, tal vez sólo atracción física como lo que él, seguramente, siente por mí. Todo esto es tan confuso, tan turbio.

En fin, la única certeza en mi es que ese hombre no debe morir, no ahora, quizá en un par de años con los hijos casados, un par de mascotas y una larga vida. Me preguntaba si él estaría arrepentido de lo que sucedió ayer, lo que sería un alivio, todo volvería a ser como antes

Pero NO, la tonta de mí va directo a él, como cordero al lobo.

Es cierto, mi primera intención al ir a verlo era para saber que le ocurría y bueno... paso lo que paso, sólo logre confirmar que si siento algo por él. Su sola presencia me hace estremecer.

TONTA SAKURA

No tengo idea de lo que hablan Zeshin, Mei y Shaoran, sólo tengo conciencia de que juego con la comida.

- ¿Cierto Sakura? - me llama la señorita Meiling.

- ¿Disculpa? Me puedes repetir la pregunta.

- No estas comiendo - apunta Zeshin y en efecto casi no lo había probado.

- Lo siento, es que estoy pensando en algo.

- ¿O alguien? - pregunta Mei con toda intención.

Mis ojos traicioneros se dirigen hacia Shaoran con velocidad él sólo me observa con su extraña sonrisa.

Con esa mirada tan penetrante, misteriosa, poderosa, tierna... indescriptible. ¿Cómo es posible que con una sola mirada suya me sienta tan...?

- Debes comer bien - sugiere Zeshin.

- Sí gracias - y comienzo a comer.

- Es una lástima que no puedas utilizar tu pie - dice Meiling.

- ¿Por qué?

- Zeshin me dijo que bailas muy bien.

- No lo hace mal - apuntó Shaoran.

- je je, no tan bien. Pero por ahora es mejor dejar que descanse para que se cure.

- Te llevaré - dijeron al mismo tiempo Zeshin y Shaoran.

- No es necesario, puedo sola - fingí autosuficiencia aunque aún me dolía, pero podía brincar con un solo pie.

- Lo haré yo - de nuevo Shaoran se adelantó y me tomo en brazos.

Pude ver rayitos entre sus miradas, oh cielos y pensé que Zeshin se comportaría mejor que Touya.

- No te molestes Zeshin, Shaoran lo hará - quería evitar una pelea.

- Te aseguro que yo puedo llevarla - dijo Shaoran con una mirada de "quítate o lo lamentaras".

- Eso es lo que me preocupa - susurro Zeshin pero lo escuché.

- Zeshin... - lo escuché o lo imaginé. Tal vez debía hablar con él.

- Es divertido - me susurró mientras nos alejábamos - puedo abrazarte cuando quiera.

- Zeshin - grité - consígueme un par de muletas.

- ¿Quieres que se den cuenta? - pregunté en voz baja y él sonrió.

- Entre más pronto mejor.

- Zeshin, ES URGENTE - grité mientras me subía por las escaleras. Con este hombre cerca estaba en peligro.

- Buena idea alejarlos de aquí, así podremos estar solos - definitivamente en peligro.

- Quiero ir a mi habitación - me quejé al pasarla de lado.

- ¿No te parece que la mía es más interesante? - dijo cerrándome un ojo.

- Un segundo señor Li, no me vas a... - genial, me tapo la boca de la mejor manera posible y lo peor de todo es que no me puedo negar.

No quiero, lo juro... esta bien, lo confieso me gusta como besa el desgraciado, pero no debe ser así. Despierto de mi ilusión cuando me deposita en la cama.

- Basta, basta, basta - y huyó de él que se acerca a mí como el lobo a su presa.

- Tranquila - sonríe seductoramente - no haré nada que no desees.

Vaya consuelo, que bueno que el resto de mi cuerpo no hablaba sino le estaría gritando lo que quería.

- Sí, como sea debemos aclarar algo ahora.

- Tu dirás.

- Es mejor que no continuemos con esto.

- ¿Esto? – levantó una ceja y se veía encantador.

- Sí, estos... coqueteos, jueguitos, besos - ay, esa parte si que me dolió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Voy a casarme - dije con seriedad para detenerlo en seco.

Él sólo sonrió.

- No lo creo.

- No es que lo creas, ASÍ SERÁ. Te guste o no.

- ¿Y a ti?

- ¿Yo qué?

- A ti te gusta.

- ¿Que dices? Desde que me comprometí SUPE que así sería, ese es mi destino y lo cumpliré.

- Tu misma me dijiste que el destino se puede cambiar.

- Es cierto pero...

- Hazlo.

- No lo haré sólo porque llegas tu a... mi vida, secuestrándome, obligándome a venir - lo vi fruncir el ceño - y ahora besándome y gustándome - volvió a sonreír.

¿Soy tonta o qué? Acabo de confirmarle que no me es indiferente.

- ¿Qué sientes por él?

- ¿Por Yue?

- Si él, dime que sientes ¿lo amas? - preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Amarlo? que pregunta tan tonta, me escuchaste me casaré con él.

- ¿te gusta?

- Sí.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- Sí.

- ¿Lo amas?

- ... por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué dudas?

- ¿Por qué haces preguntas estúpidas?

- ¿Sabes lo que es amar?

- Yo... claro que lo sé, es... es... cuando se sienten mariposas en el estomago y muy bien al estar a su lado.

Dio tremendas carcajadas ante mis palabras.

- ¿Qué es gracioso?

- Lo has dicho como lo haría una pequeña niña. Eso no es amor.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es entonces?

- Tampoco lo sé, jamás lo he sentido pero qué tal si lo averiguamos juntos - y se volvió a acercar a mí.

- Lo vez, ni yo lo siento por ti, ni tu por mi. Esto no puede seguir así, sólo es una aventura lo que TÚ quieres.

- Yo sé lo que siento por ti - me susurra al oído y me da un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué es?

- Te deseo Sakura Kinomoto.

.

.

.

La sangre se me va a los pies al escucharlo.

¿Se supone que debo estar alagada?

¿Le doy las gracias o una bofetada?

Se me queda viendo esperando una reacción, que francamente no estoy segura de poder mostrar.

- Yo...

- "Anda dile que lo deseas como loca" - puedo escuchar a una pequeña Sakura vestida de diablo.

- "No te atrevas" - la contradice que esta vestida de ángel.

- "Tu no te metas" - amenaza la diablita a la angelita - "¿Acaso no has visto a ese bombón?"

- "Mmmrrr claro que vi a este bom... digo al chico pero no debe decírselo"

- "Un momento se supone que tu eres la buena ¿no?"

- "Claro"

- "Entonces ¿por qué la aconsejas mentir?"

- "Eh... bueno es una mentira blanca. Además tu no deberías aconsejarla decir la verdad, por muy penosa que sea"

- "¿Penosa? ¿Sabes lo que grita el cuerpo de esta chica?"

- "Son sólo las hormonas, en un par de días se le pasa y luego las consecuencias con Yue"

- "¿Consecuencias?... por favor. Él nunca lo sabrá y habremos tenido la mejor despedida de soltera"

- "¿Recuerdas lo que nos pasará si acaso lo dejamos llegar más lejos?"

- "Las recuerdo, pero mira a ese papacito y dime que no sientes nada"

- "Yo..." - enrojece cual tomate y la otra también.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas bien? de pronto como que te desconectaste.

- Eh...

- Estábamos hablando de algo importante.

- Luego ¿Si? - pongo cara de cachorrito - prometo que hablaremos luego - me toco la cabeza - creo que tengo fiebre y tengo alucinaciones - ver a un par de Sakuras en miniatura peleando y babeando por Shaoran no es algo muy cuerdo, pensándolo bien.

- ¿No serán fantasías sex…?

- Lo dicho, eres un depravado. Y sobre lo otro... te regalaré una foto mía y la pegas a una de esas muñecas inflables y asunto resuelto.

Me mira feo -... estoy cansada me llevas a mi cuarto. Sólo quiero descansar.

Él sonríe y finalmente me da una tregua - esta bien - me abraza y me lleva a mi habitación.

Antes de irse me planta un beso y luego se marcha.

Cada vez que quiero componer las cosas las dejo peor.

No debo olvidar las consecuencias de mis actos, no ahora.

**ERIOL**

Queda poco tiempo y no sé que hacer.

Mi mente se iluminó de pronto.

Tal vez encontraría la respuesta a mis plegarias en el lugar que menos había imaginado, en el lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Esperaba a Tomoyo que saliera del baño para dar el paseo del día, después de dos días que la mujer me había obligado a arreglarla para salir, finalmente ella misma lo hacía. Y sólo el cielo sabe cuanto lo agradezco, fue una tortura estar cambiándola estar soportando sus insinuaciones y sus caricias para no caer en la tentación que ella presentaba. Pero estaba resuelto a cobrarle de la manera que más le ayudara, conciente que le molestaba mi presencia, mi compañía, mi interés por ella, quería demostrarle lo que una vez de dije.

Finalmente salió y como siempre se veía espectacular, con un atuendo sencillo que sólo lograba resaltar su belleza.

Créanme cuando les digo que cada mañana me levantó con un miedo interno, un miedo de llegar a su departamento y encontrarlo vacío, de encontrarme con que finalmente se harto de mí y huyó. Y al llegar a la puerta y ella me abre, siento una alegría de que sólo haya sido un miedo sin fundamentos, ella cumple su palabra eso me queda claro. Y yo estoy conciente de que ella se ha vuelto más importante para mí de lo que yo mismo quiero aceptar.

- ¿Nos vamos? - le extiendo el brazo y ella lo acepta sin expresión alguna, ya resignada.

- El día de hoy iremos a un lugar muy especial.

Como siempre me siguió en silencio. En verdad no acababa de entender lo que había pasado el día anterior en casa de los Li.

En la camioneta de Shaoran me dirigí lejos de la ciudad, ella pareció interesada.

- ¿Un día de campo?

- En realidad es más interesante que eso.

Después de unos minutos vimos a lo lejos las carpas de los gitanos.

- En la noche es mucho más divertido, pero ahora quiero ver a alguien - comenté yo y ella veía con interés el lugar.

Una vez que llegamos, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a las carpas, casi no se veía a nadie. Ella se sorprendió al ver a las "mascotas" de Sakura, que nos miraban con recelo mientras pasábamos frente a su jaula. Je je por lo menos sé que al que quieren matar es a Shaoran no a mí.

Nos encontramos a algunas personas, pero mi vista estaba fija en la última carpa, y en realidad esperaba que me ayudara.

De pronto Tomoyo se detuvo en seco se veía interesada en algo, y al dirigir la mirada a donde ella lo hacía, pude ver la alta figura del hermano de Sakura. Ambos mantenían la mirada muy fija en el otro, una punzada de celos me llenó el estomago y el pecho, así que me atravesé entre ambos.

- Vamos querida - finalmente ella me miró, asintió y seguimos.

Pero el tipo no despeó su mirada de ella ni por un segundo, podía verlo de reojo.

Finalmente llegamos a la carpa, llamé varias veces y la abuela de Sakura no salió.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? - escuché su voz ronca y supe que nos había seguido.

- Sólo necesito hablar con ella - dije algo molesto y de nuevo ellos se observaban con lo que parecía ser mucha curiosidad, o tal vez ¿atracción?

- Entonces regresaré luego - tomando a Tomoyo de la mano la volví a llevar conmigo.

- Joven Hiraguizawa - escuché la lejana y dulce voz de la anciana. Desde el primer momento en que la conocí supe que era una buena persona.

- Señora - la saludé y finalmente el tipo se alejó - ¿cómo se encuentra usted?

- Muy bien, le agradezco. ¿Necesita usted algo? No me diga que le ha pasado algo a... - dijo preocupada.

- Nada de eso señora - la tranquilicé - le quiero presentar a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Oh - finalmente la observo - es un placer querida - sus ojos cansados pero llenos de sabiduría recorrieron la figura de Tomoyo que permanecía igual de calmada.

- El placer es mío - ella le ofreció la mano y la amable anciana la estrecho, pude ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos y supe que había ido al lugar indicado.

- Necesito su ayuda - la abuela de Sakura me miró y asintió.

Entramos a la carpa y todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

- ¿Sabe algo de Sakura? - me preguntó mientras preparaba un té.

- Sólo lo que Shaoran me cuenta, pero yo creo que esta muy bien.

- Eso esperamos.

- No sé preocupe mientras se encuentre con mi amigo nada malo le pasará - claro sólo lo que ella quisiera que pasara. Creo que finalmente Sakura se convertiría en el talón de Aquiles de Shaoran y viceversa pues aunque ambos lo nieguen, hay un algo entre ambos.

- Me alegra escucharlo joven, usted conoce muy bien al joven Li.

- Le puedo dar mi palabra - finalmente los tres teníamos una taza de té en las manos.

- Usted dirá en qué necesita - dijo la anciana mirando a Tomoyo que bebía el té.

Tal vez no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

- Me gustaría que... le leyera el destino a mi amiga.

Tomoyo se sorprendió y me miró algo molesta. Tal vez debí consultárselo primero.

- En realidad no creo en estas cosas - dijo renuente - no se ofenda señora.

- No lo hago querida - con sólo mirarla la anciana parecía saber ya muchas cosas.

- Pero… ¿acaso no te gustaría saber algo de tu futuro?

- La verdad es que no - terminó su té y dejó la taza en la mesita.

- ¿Y del pasado?

- Alguien me dijo - me miró de reojo - que el pasado debe ser dejado atrás para concentrase en lo que viene.

- Es cierto - dijo la anciana - pero desearlo o no, el pasado es algo que es parte de nosotros. Y es nuestra decisión en lo que hacemos con él, justificarnos o hacer de él un motor para seguir adelante.

Tomoyo la escucho muy atenta y una sombra de duda cubrió su mirada - tal vez.

- Dime algo querida - le tomó la mano con dulzura - ¿estas decidida a conocer la verdad? O ¿prefieres vivir tu vida como hasta ahora? La decisión es solamente tuya y no debes tomar hoy necesariamente - dejó su mano y luego me miró.

- Es mejor darle un poco de tiempo - me sorprendió, ya que según yo no debía tener mayor dificultad para leerle la mano.

- Pueden regresar hoy en la noche o mañana, como deseen - se levantó - me tienen que disculpar por ahora.

- Claro - desconcertado conduje a Tomoyo fuera del lugar, ella se veía igual de desconcertada.

Al salir del lugar de las carpas finalmente ella fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿A qué se refería?

- Para ser sincero no tengo idea, pero creo que debes tomar en serio lo que dice es una buena gitana. Es mejor regresar a tu departamento.

**TOMOYO**

Mientras Hiraguizawa conducía de regreso a la ciudad no podía quitarme las palabras de la mujer de mi cabeza. Una extraña ola de sensaciones me embargaron sólo al entrar al lugar. Cuando vi a aquel joven tan alto, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, hay algo en él, algo que no puedo describir y que llama mi atención, tal vez es su mirada tan fuerte, tan poderosa. Nunca me había pasado algo parecido.

Me sentía como sumergida en un mundo de ilusión, en un mundo sobrenatural en el que me sentía rara. No entiendo por qué me trajo a este lugar pero logró perturbarme, la anciana parecía alguien muy especial y al tocar su mano una extraña calidez me invadió.

¿Será posible que realmente tenga magia?

Magia gitana.

¿Conocer la verdad?

¿De qué verdad habla?

Mi única verdad es mi momento actual, que cambiara en el momento que Hiraguizawa desaparezca de mi vida.

No deseaba regresar.

Hiraguizawa se nota preocupado, pude ver una sombra de celos de aquel joven. No sé si disculparme o ignorarlo, supongo que sólo es su orgullo de macho malherido.

Creo que me será difícil dejar de pensar en lo que paso el día de hoy aunque lo desee.

El resto de la tarde fue extraño, Hiraguizawa dejo de insistir en la conversación y ambos sólo observamos un par de películas en silencio. Parecíamos viejos amigos que comparten un fin de semana.

- Entonces ¿regresaremos? – preguntó mirando la hora.

Esa pregunta no había parado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, finalmente la curiosidad había logrado convencerme.

Salimos del apartamento y llegamos a las carpas cuando ya anochecía, el lugar había cambiado en mucho. Muchas personas se acercaban a ver las atracciones. De nuevo me sentí sumergida en un mundo irreal y fantasioso en lo que todo es posible, y era agradable sentirse en un mundo donde todo era posible.

Nos acercamos a varias atracciones a mirar y participar en juegos, no supe ni cuando ni como comencé a reír, no una sonrisa marcada, sólo una curvatura de labios del cual sólo me di cuenta cuando Hiraguizawa susurró.

- Me alegra verla sonreír - sólo asentí y por primera vez le regalé el gesto.

Él sonrió satisfecho y estuvimos viendo las otras atracciones, malabarismo, equilibristas, venta de comida y muchas otras cosas. Y al final, la carpa de la anciana.

En la entrada había un hombre muy alto, pero a diferencia del que vi en la tarde era muy peculiar por su cabello plateado y mirada profunda. Saludó a Hiraguizawa con un leve movimiento de cabeza, después de esperar nuestro turno.

- Es aquí donde me dijeron que te encontraría - me sorprendió cuando lo escuché - sólo espero que puedan ayudarte más de lo que puedo yo - me dijo mirándome de frente y por eso pude saber que era sincero, realmente se veía preocupado.

- Entrarás sola para que puedan hablar - dijo cuando nuestro turno llegó.

Estaba decorado diferente y había un extraño olor en el ambiente.

- Me alegra que hayas venido - me habló la anciana - ¿Qué decidiste?

Me quede en silencio unos momentos, después de haber tomado asiento frente a ella.

- No creo en el destino.

- Yo tampoco querida, sólo creo en lo que me dice el corazón - me sorprendió con esa afirmación.

- No creo que debamos seguir una línea en la vida, creo que tenemos el poder de hacer de nuestra vida lo que queramos, con aciertos y errores. Si hay un destino entonces no valdría la pena vivirlo ya que todo esta dicho.

- No es así como funciona. Es difícil de explicar cuando estas cerrada a las posibilidades, pero te puedo asegurar que sentiste algo cuando nos conocimos...

- ¿Quiere decir que estaba predestinado? - la interrumpí.

- Algo así. Escúchame Tomoyo, es cierto que la mayor parte de nuestras decisiones las tomamos nosotros mismos y sufrimos las consecuencias, pero hay cosas y personas a las cuales estamos predestinados a conocer y se vuelven muy importantes en nuestras vidas.

En ese momento recordé a Hiraguizawa y en la manera que había cambiado mi vida.

- Yo creo que sólo fue una coincidencia.

- No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable - al escucharla decir esa frase un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Mi padre solía decir eso. ¿Cómo...?

- Sé muchas cosas más de ti que lo que tu misma, me parece.

- Sin leerme la mano - sonreí con algo de burla.

- Sé que te refugias en ti misma para que nadie te dañe, sé que te duele la perdida de tu madre y que deseas...

Me levanté de golpe - Hiraguizawa habla demasiado – realmente me enoje, no estoy segura del motivo exacto.

Ella se levantó igual - no, él no me había hablado de ti, pero sabía que era probablemente que un día regresaras a nosotros. Lo cierto es que no pensé que sería él quien lo hiciera.

- Disculpe, pero no le creo - me di vuelta para marcharme.

- Espera por favor - me detuve - sólo dime si estas dispuesta a escuchar la verdad.

- No creo que me diga algo que yo no sepa.

- Te puedo jurar que lo haré, ahora siéntate por favor – después de pensarlo un par de segundos, en los que pensé que al escuchar sus tonterías me dejaría ir, me senté.

La anciana sonrió un poco y luego poniéndose seria habló de nuevo - es probable que no me lo creas, pero me interesas mucho y te pido que lo que vas a escuchar no lo tomes como una locura de una vieja. Sólo te pido que lo pienses y que sepas que pase lo que pase, tienes en nosotros un refugio - dio un leve suspiro.

- ¿Y bien? – le extendí mi mano, ella la vio pero no la toco.

- No es necesario, sólo con ver tu cara es suficiente.

Me dispuse a escucharla con atención.

- Conocí a tu madre.

- ¿Disculpe? - esto era demasiado.

- Sonomi Daidouji, o su nombre de soltera Sonomi Ayanami.

- Pero ¿cómo...?

- Fue mi sobrina - dijo y me quede en silencio, esto era demasiado pero a pesar de mis ansias de gritarle que eran tonterías me quede callada, observando su mirada, esperando algo que la delatara como charlatana y mentirosa.

- Vinimos hace ya casi 19 años a Tomoeda, ella bailaba y amaba hacerlo. Una noche conoció a un joven cuyo apellido era Daidouji, fue cuestión de días en los que se enamoraron. Pero de acuerdo a nuestras tradiciones no podían casarse una gitana con un payo, ella ya tenía prometido y sus padres se lo prohibieron.

- Nos fuimos a Tokio huyendo de él - en su mirada pude ver tristeza o hablaba con la verdad o era una estupenda actriz - sin embargo ella despareció un día y no supimos más de ella, sólo que murió al dar a luz a una hermosa bebé. Yo fui la encargada para regresar por esa criatura, pero el padre no me lo permitió, dijo que la niña era el único recuerdo que tenía de su amada Sonomi.

- No tuve el valor para arrancarle a la bebé de sus brazos cuando me rogaba que se la dejara, me juro que se encargaría de hacerla una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte como su madre. Acudimos a las leyes de este país pero nos lo impidió y sin poder hacer más nos fuimos, pasaron pocos meses en los que no supimos nada más de él, pensamos que se había mudado de ciudad o incluso de país.

No acababa de creer o comprender lo que había dicho esta mujer.

- En verdad lamento que nos conozcamos hasta ahora y de esta manera. Pero espero que nos des la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Me levanté, hice una leve inclinación y salí del lugar.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Hiraguizawa.

- Sólo quiero regresar a casa.

- Bien - sin hacer preguntas me llevó a casa, en donde el relato de la gitana daba vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Esto no puede ser cierto.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-···········.-.-.-.-.-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola ¿qué tal?

Bueno sólo quiero agradecerles por leerme y a los reviews del anterior capítulo

belen

caled

Valentina

GeminiIlion

Novia de allen

amatista1986

Goddess Aeris

zarae

Johanna-Ikari

Celina Sosa

gabyhyatt

Hichi

KibumiWong

Rosh bernal

DragonHead

darthmocy

Gracias por darse un minuto y escribirme unas palabras, gracias espero que nadie me haga falta.

Y como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Y en el siguiente capítulo: una despedida, un día de trabajo y Shaoran tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus errores.

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.

Yoalitzin.


	19. the darkness

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

Capítulo 19: The darkness

**TOMOYO**

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, necesitan mi ayuda en Hong Kong - sonrió - finalmente te deshaces de mi - dijo soltando un suspiro.

Estábamos los dos sentados en la sala donde siempre lo recibía en las mañanas.

Su anuncio me había tomado por sorpresa, no tan grata como hubiera esperado.

- Por favor, prométeme que no volverás a involucrarte con esos tipos tan peligrosos - pidió seriamente.

- No lo haré.

Esta vez el silencio entre ambos me parecía más incomodo que nunca, no sabía como actuar ahora que no lo volvería a ver. No le había dicho nada de lo que la gitana me dijo, ni estaba segura de creerlo yo, tampoco estaba segura de lo que sería mi vida de ahora en adelante. Pero gracias a la cuenta que me dejó, sobreviviría un par de meses antes de encontrar algún trabajo estable y vivir tranquila.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? - pregunté finalmente al ver que no tenía intenciones de salir.

- Sólo estar aquí - dijo con aire ausente recostándose en el sofá, lo cierto es que me había acostumbrado a escuchar sus tonterías y ver como se emocionaba por cualquier cosa.

Me acerqué a él y me recosté en su pecho aunque el resto de mi cuerpo estaba en el piso, pude notar un leve sobresalto, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no me había notado. Después de unos minutos comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

- Te extrañaré mucho.

Yo sólo me acurruque mordiendo mis labios para que no repitieran su frase cuando, aunque lo negara, era cierto.

- A pesar de tu indiferencia y recelo, te voy a extrañar mucho - soltó con un suspiro.

Me levanté mirándolo de frente y besándole los labios brevemente.

- Gracias, pero no quiero que me lo agradezcas.

- No lo hago - lo asalté con besos más exigentes y que él apenas respondía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté al notarlo tan distante, en cuanto a besos se refiere.

- No niego que no me guste, pero como te dije hace unos días, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, sólo quiero tu compañía - lo dijo sin posar sus ojos sobre mí, tenía puesta la mirada en algún lugar del techo.

- No me siento obligada, esta vez quiero hacerlo.

- Por agradecimiento.

Negué - es por placer.

- Para pagarme con placer.

- No, para compartir placer. Como... - ni siquiera pensaba en que lo que iba decir, iba ser tan cierto - como la primera noche.

- La primera noche yo pagué - aclaró él y por primera vez posó su azulada mirada en mí.

- Esta bien, no quería decírtelo pero lo haré.

- ¿Qué?

- Esa vez... no fue tan forzado.

- ¿Disculpa?

- A pesar de todo, mi padre me respetaba un poco. Nunca me obligó a tener algo con alguien a quien yo no aceptara. Yo elegía a hombres maduros y viejos porque tenían poca energía y quería que todo terminara rápido.

Hizo un mohín gracioso y tuve que contener las ganas de sonreír o pensaría que no hablaba en serio.

- Pero cuando te vi… bueno lo cierto es que me intrigaste mucho y no dudé en aceptar. La verdad es que ningún hombre me había tratado como tú lo hiciste.

- Espera un momento, tu me drogaste - por primera vez desde que lo conocía pude ver cierta fuerza y dureza en su mirada, no pude evitar que eso me gustara.

- ¿Sigues con esa idea en la cabeza?

- No es idea, tengo los estudios médicos que lo confirman.

- No es droga, es una mezcla de hierbas que mi madre le enseño a mi padre, simplemente evita que el hombre sea fértil por un par de horas, afectando algunos órganos más pero nada serio. Yo me protegía pero era muy cuidadosa en ese sentido, además en los hombres mayores puede lograr que disminuya su deseo. Lo que sentiste aquella noche no inducido por una droga.

- ¿Es cierto?

- Si quieres dudarlo adelante, pero yo sé que es cierto.

- Entonces ¿por qué las otras veces...?

- Porque los sentía como obligación, como si me hubieras comprado, evitaba sentir nada por ti precisamente por lo que había sentido aquella vez.

- ¿Y por qué ahora...?

- Demostraste tu punto, aunque aún no lo entiendo del todo. Y antes de irte quiero mostrarte que también puedo sentir.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes sólo será un bello recuerdo – le sonreí de la manera más despreocupada y sincera posible.

- ¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver? - la forma en que lo preguntó llegó a conmoverme, algo que me sorprendió a mi misma.

No estaba segura de que contestarle cuando mi más grande deseo era no volver a verlo, sólo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió - el destino lo dirá - sonreí y comencé a besarlo.

La mayor parte de mis palabras eran una estupenda actuación, la otra parte era muy sincera en lo que decía. No lo volvería a ver y quería que se quedara con un recuerdo no tan malo de lo que sucedió, quería que viera que sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto. Y el bono extra de no sentirme tan endeudada con él.

Y esta vez no le permitiría rechazarme.

Unidos en un beso me levanté obligándole a que me siga hasta mi cama.

En toda mi experiencia como prostituta, que no era demasiada, nunca un hombre me había hecho sentir como aquella noche que lo conocí. En todas las "citas" que tenía con otros hombres me dedicaba a darles placer, él en cambio se preocupó en devolverlo.

Como en aquella ocasión ahora se daba el tiempo de explorar mi cuerpo, ni yo había estado tan conciente de zonas de mi cuerpo que me hacían suspirar al sentir como sus varoniles dedos las acariciaban. No sólo mis labios podían disfrutar de su aliento y calidez, me provocaba sensaciones extrañas con sus besos que me hacían estremecer.

Sus manos jamás estaban quietas, deshaciéndose de la ropa con delicadeza, no sé como logra que incluso el desliz de ella me provoque placer. Se detiene y tomando mi cara con ambas manos me hace una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada, sus ojos azules logran comunicarme todo con ese brillo de deseo.

Esta vez le sonrió como respuesta y me arrebata un beso que logra quitarme el aliento, todo mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mía. Siento una leve descarga eléctrica en todo mí ser al sentirme por primera vez expuesta ante el deseo que él me provoca y dejarme arrastrar por él.

- Eriol - su nombre sale de mis labios convertido en un suspiro y una petición.

- Tomoyo - escuchó su voz enronquecida y logra despertar mis sentidos elevándolos al máximo.

Puedo sentir, escuchar, oler, ver y saborear su piel, su cuerpo, su cabello, su aroma, todo se convierte en una mezcla de realidad e ilusión ante las sensaciones que explotan en mi cuerpo. Jamás había sentido tal deseo corroer mi cuerpo, toda la sangre se agolpa en mi vientre pidiendo más.

Pero él es cruel alejándose, sé que esta listo porque puedo sentirlo, pero rehuye acariciándome solamente con sus dedos mientras besa mis labios impidiendo que los largos jadeos y suspiros salgan a la superficie. Mis manos están en su cabello pero pronto bajan por su sudorosa espalda, puedo sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y listo, su pecho es firme pero lo cubre una suave piel que se me antojan acariciar con ahínco.

Cuando sus dedos encuentran el punto exacto en mi cuerpo llegó al clímax por primera vez en esa noche, la sensación de éxtasis es total, mi cuerpo se estremece en una pequeña muerte entre sus manos y besos. Luego de unos segundos logro recuperarme lentamente aún entre sus caricias.

Esta vez asalta mi cuello y mi pecho, dejando en ellos una estela de besos ardientes que dejan mi piel húmeda y sensible.

Quiero que él también disfrute como yo lo hago, mis manos recorren su cabello, lo tomo de la cara y sin aviso alguno doy vuelta a nuestros cuerpos, él me mira desde abajo algo sorprendido y yo le sonrió, esta vez soy yo quien marca en su suave piel besos apasionados me parece increíble y maravilloso su cuerpo masculino, destila un aroma embriagante y único.

- Tomoyo - lo escucho suspirar mientras llegó a su parte más sensible y la acaricio con ambas manos.

Repite mi nombre embriagado de excitación que es terriblemente contagiosa y adictiva en estos momentos, me lanzó a sus labios mientras nuestros vientres te rozan apenas. Loca de pasión apenas recuerdo que debo protegerme y rápidamente abro el preservativo, para no detener la magia del momento, me encargo de colocárselo yo misma entre suaves caricias.

- Tomoyo - repite esta vez con exigencia y jamás me sentí tan deseada como ahora, bajo sus ojos cubiertos de esa llama azulada.

Despacio, me coloco sobre él y siento como comienza a entrar en mí y comienzo movimientos rítmicos que logran que mi estomago sienta un hueco y mi cabeza pierda el control.

- Eriol - escuchó mi propio grito clamando su nombre justo antes de ser sacudida por una onda de placer, caigo en sus brazos que me esperan ansiosos.

Dice mi nombre y da vuelta a la situación, esta vez él toma el control llevando todo a un ritmo más fuerte. No logro definir lo que me sucede en cada movimiento, sólo sé que no quiero que se detenga, sólo sé que no quiero que se vaya de mi lado.

Ambos llegamos al clímax en un beso ahogado, esta vez siento que el universo entero explota en mí ser. Sólo él ha logrado hacerme sentir esta sensación de plenitud total, como si no fueran sólo los cuerpos que se juntan sino una verdadera fusión de almas incompletas. Quedamos tirados en la cama, demasiado cansados apenas recuperando el aliento.

Pero ese no sería el último encuentro de la noche. La noche sería testigo de muchas cosas más, de susurros sin sentido, de caricias prohibidas, de sentimientos que salen a la luz para esconderse de nuevo, de ilusiones pasajeras y hermosas.

Por primera vez en mi vida pude ser feliz con alguien más por unos minutos, dar y recibir más que cuerpos desnudos. Le mostré mi alma sin decir palabra, porque las palabras se las lleva el viento, los actos quedan grabados en ella. Para mí, fue más que una noche de placer, fue un encuentro de almas que vagan en el mundo.

Pero más importante, fue un bello recuerdo para ambos.

Sólo eso debía ser.

Al día siguiente él se marchó para jamás volver.

**SHAORAN **

La noche fue larga, larga, empezando con un baño frío gracias a las tonterías de Sakura. Por los cielos soy hombre. Y bueno el trabajo, teníamos que terminarlo lo más pronto posible si no quería problemas con el idiota de Raúl.

Desayunamos ligero, un largo día y lo mejor era estar preparados.

Sakura ya caminaba con las muletas que el tal Zeshin le trajo, me había quitado mi diversión pero no importa encontraré la manera de seguir poniéndola en tentación, a la que finalmente caería y la tendría a mis pies.

Je je hey no juzguen, se vale soñar.

El día de hoy mi querida gitana llevaba puesto un lindo traje en color azul marino, bastante femenino aunque serio para mi gusto, levemente maquillada y bien peinada. Mei hacía milagros para maquillarla en menos de dos minutos, pero la chica lucía genial.

Hasta parecía más madura.

La rutina diaria comenzó, después de ser examinado por la población femenina de las oficinas entramos a mi oficina.

- Shaoran...

- ¿Decías?

- Te estoy hablando hace un rato. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Necesito que me ayudes con algunas cuentas para terminar el trabajo lo más pronto posible. Hoy debe estar terminado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí, hablé con Yaichiro anoche y según parece Raúl ya movió sus influencias, prepárate porque en cualquier momento la bomba explotará - no sé por qué dije eso lo que menos deseaba era preocuparla pero era verdad, y por alguna extraña broma del destino, por decirlo de alguna manera, era muy sincero con ella.

- ¿Que dices?

- Tranquila, lo tengo casi todo listo - y trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que así era.

- Toma - le puse enfrente una torre de papeles - empieza con esto.

- ¿Tanto?

- Entre más pronto terminemos mejor.

A media mañana ya me sentía cansado y estresado, algo dentro de mi me decía que algo no andaba bien. Así que como vi a Sakura muy concentrada no dude en hacer desaparecer las famosas muletas cuando el señor del servicio de limpieza salió.

- Ay, ay - me quejé y me cubrí el ojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me entró una basura en el ojo, ay ay mira - me acerqué a ella.

Ella se preocupó e intento ayudarme y aproveche para robarle un beso.

- Es el truco más viejo para besar a una chica, pero funciona - me burlé y a ella no le pareció gracioso.

- Shaoran - me regañó indignada una vez que me separé de ella, yo huí cobardemente al ver que su puño se dirigía a mi bello rostro.

- Te enseñaré el truco para dejar los ojos morados si sigues haciéndolo - fingió molestia.

- Si no te gusta ¿Por qué lo respondiste?

- Yo no, tú...

Enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Sonreí ante su reacción, pero sin duda un leve contacto de sus labios tenía un poder tranquilizante enorme.

La mañana fue bastante tranquila, los dos estuvimos demasiado ocupados con la cuentas que sólo pude robarle un par de besos en los que ella me respondía pero luego se indignaba. Zeshin seguía de botones y las secretarias subían y bajaban como locas.

A la hora del almuerzo, finalmente se dio cuenta de la falta de muletas y salí con ella en brazos. Je je fue muy divertido, todo el piso se detuvo en ese instante, se podía escuchar la caída de un alfiler. Ni que decir de la pobre Sakura estaba más colorada que nunca, apenas logró ocultar su rostro en mi cuello mientras me maldecía.

- Esto no es justo - repetía una y otra vez - quiero que Zeshin me lleve. Es más, yo puedo caminar muy bien.

- Caminas como Cuasimodo.

- ¡Cállate!

- Su padre lo espera en el comedor - anunció mi secretaria y con desenfado me dirigí al ascensor de Zeshin quien no dudo en mirarme de muy mala manera.

- ¿Y tus muletas? - se dirigió a Sakura una vez que el ascensor se cerraba y la cotilla en el piso comenzaba, seguramente.

- "Se perdieron" supuestamente - contestó mirándome feo.

- Seguramente fue el señor de la limpieza, es muy escrupuloso en esas cosas - justifique yo, era de lo más divertido hacerlos rabiar.

- Bájame, puedo caminar - exigió empujándome.

- Estoy cuidando tu salud, prometí a tu familia hacerlo así que no me pidas que vaya contra una promesa - era cierto.

Shaoran eres un genio.

- Bájame.

Como no era muy lejos el viaje en ascensor bajamos pronto y de nuevo la vida en el edificio se detuvo cuando entramos al comedor, la pobre sacaba humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

- Hijo - saludó mi padre - señorita Kinomoto, en verdad siento lo que le sucedió.

- Créame... lo siento más... yo - dijo tartamudeando, la deposité en una de las sillas.

Había más de 20 personas almorzando y finalmente se pusieron a hablar entre ellas, disimulando su curiosidad.

- Shaoran debes cuidar mejor de esta bella señorita - recomendó mi padre con gentileza.

Podía ver la felicidad en la cara de mi padre, creo que ya estaba pensando en el nombre de sus nietos a juzgar por su mirada.

- Es lo que quiero, pero ella se niega - ante mi comentario Sakura le dio un pellizco a mi brazo y tuve que disimular el dolor.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?

- Pues fue muy emocionante.

- ¿Salieron a pasear?

- A bailar y divertirnos ¿No es así Sakura?

- Algo así - aún estaba sonrojada.

- Le aseguro que nos encantaría que nos visitaran de nuevo. Usted y su amigo le han caído de maravilla a mi familia - dijo mi padre.

- Supongo que será después, ahora hay mucho trabajo.

- El trabajo puede esperar, la vida no - dijo con una sonrisa.

Di un leve suspiro.

Esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos y estaba considerando seriamente el confesarle todo a él, pero no tenía el valor suficiente. No sólo mancharía la reputación de todos los Li habidos y por haber, sino que él se decepcionaría de mí como nunca en su vida. No quería hacerle daño ni a él, ni a mi familia.

Yo había cometido un error y el cielo sabía que mi peor temor era que mis seres amados sufrieran por eso.

Sakura y mi padre estuvieron hablando algunos minutos, supongo que era sobre la ciudad y el paisaje que mostraba a juzgar por sus constantes vistazos al paisaje. Yo aún me preguntaba lo que debía hacer, confesar o no.

- Hijo ¿estas bien?

- Claro... - debo recordar que mi padre es muy observador, no quiero preocuparlo - sólo un poco cansado.

- Bien - ya terminaba su comida - procura descansar.

Después se despidió y se fue.

- Sigues preocupado - Sakura llamó mi atención.

- No, para nada.

- No sabes mentir Shaoran, tranquilo todo estará bien - dijo con una sonrisa que logro tranquilizarme.

- Oye ¿qué tal si nos vamos a divertir?

- Shaoran - frunció el ceño - empiezo a pensar que no tienes remedio.

- Soy un hombre normal.

- Pues, hombre normal, deberías comer algo tu comida esta intacta. No puedes disimular tu preocupación.

- ¿Qué tal si me lo das en la boca?

- Ja ja, gracioso. Ahora come tus verduras.

- Esta bien... mamá.

- Sé buen niño y te daré una paleta.

- Éste niño pide otra cosa... tal vez...

- Shaoran - Sakura sólo negaba con la cabeza, supongo que pidiéndole al cielo algo de paciencia, que obviamente necesitaba.

- Ya, tranquila no quiero que te vuelvas verde y desgarres tus ropas para... hey eso suena muy bien pero en mi recamara y después…

- ¡Shaoran! - esta vez dio un pequeño grito y todos la se voltearon a verla, ella se puso morada de pena cubriéndose la cara, se veía de lo más tierna.

- Ok tendrás que esperar hoy tenemos mucho trabajo - e intenté comer.

Me preguntaba entonces, cómo esa chica frente a mí lograba verse infantil, tierna, ingenua, incluso tonta, pero también madura, fuerte, inteligente y extremadamente sexi.

Y lo peor todo lo que en mí provocaba, por una parte disfrutaba mucho su compañía pero me alarmaba que esos sentimientos llegaran más lejos.

De regreso a la oficina de nuevo me divertí con la cara de Sakura y la de Zeshin.

A media tarde finalmente todo había quedado en orden.

- Terminé - dijo con alegría - ¿ahora que sucederá?

- Debemos esperar.

Yaichiro entró para llevarse los últimos papeles, todos los trámites en un tiempo record. El dinero había sido lavado exitosamente en el tiempo convenido, sin que nadie sospechara nada. Raúl no tenía nada para justificar sus ataques, pero aún así sabía que no saldría tan limpio como esperaba.

- Pero acá hay más trabajo - le acerqué un poco de trabajo de la compañía y ella hizo un gracioso mohín pero continuó.

Pero eran como las 6 de la tarde cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Si?

- Un señor... King le llama dice que usted lo conoce - anunció mi secretaria.

¿King? no lo conocía.

En ese momento Sakura me observó preocupada sus ojos destellaron un brillo desconocido para mí - ten cuidado - me susurró.

Y mis sospechas se confirmaron al reconocer su odiosa amabilidad.

- ¿Cómo estas Li?

- Raúl, ¿qué haces hablándome a este número? Esta prohibido - dije con tranquilidad.

- Sólo quería invitarte a una reunión.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- Simplemente aclararte unos puntos y sabes perfectamente que no se pueden tratar por teléfono.

- No hay nada en lo que te pueda ayudar, son puntos que sólo me conciernen a mí. A ti sólo te concierne que todo quede limpio.

- Tal vez, pero no es una petición. Si no vienes haré que todo el mundo se entere de tu negocio secreto. Tu familia, tus amigos, tus socios, todos se enterarán

- Clow no te lo permitirá.

- Para cuando Clow se entere, estarás hundido.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Todas las preguntas las contestaré en la reunión. En la bodega 14 a las 12 de la noche, ven solo o te arrepentirás - y colgó.

- Maldito - dije al colgar, en el rostro Sakura se podía adivinar su preocupación.

- Era él.

- Sí.

- Es una trampa.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Quiere hablar conmigo y si no voy... amenaza con delatarme.

- No irás ¿cierto? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Tengo que ir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Es seguro que te matará.

- No tengo miedo de eso, sino de lo que puede hacer si no lo obedezco.

- No debes ir - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Y ¿quién me lo impedirá?

- Yo, por supuesto.

**SAKURA**

¿Qué tenía este hombre en la cabeza?

Definitivamente esta loco, ¿cómo se le ocurre ir?

Todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerlo con vida y él iba a que le pongan una bala en la cabeza por su voluntad.

- No puedes.

- Iré contigo - estaba muy determinada a hacerlo si acaso él se atrevía.

- No señorita no lo harás. Es peligroso.

Bingo - exacto, ese es mi punto.

- Que terca puedes llegar a ser.

- Gracias pero me sigues ganando. No irás y punto.

- ¿Cómo piensas impedírmelo?

Excelente pregunta.

- Me encerraras, me amarraras en una silla o en la cama y estarás sobre mi toda la noche... Espera... - me sonrió - esa es mi fantasía. Ahora que si me la cumples tal vez me olvide del asunto.

- Shaoran Li.

- Tranquila.

Bufé y seguí trabajando, pero a cada rato lo miraba, él estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Cada vez que le veía la cara no podía evitar pensar que era un error, él no debía irse a exponer.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Me miró de pronto sorprendiéndome en cómo lo miraba.

- Tanto te gusto.

No estaba de humor para sus burlas y desvié la mirada.

- Tranquila todo estará bien - la tranquilidad con que lo dijo sólo logro preocuparme más.

Seguí con mi trabajo.

Las horas seguían pasando y juro que el tic tac del reloj me volvía loca. Dejamos de hablarnos un buen rato y yo lo seguía observando, sabía que algo estaba tramando, lo sabía. Debía hacer un plan para detenerlo y el plan de amarrarlo a la cama ya me estaba sonando bastante útil.

- En un momento regreso - salió con unos papeles, me levanté para tratar de seguirlo pero el tobillo aún dolía y me lo impidió, en ese momento él asomó la cabeza - no me extrañes tanto, sólo voy con Yaichiro.

De nuevo iba a ir tras él pero la macarena me lo impidió.

- ¿Abuela?

- Hola cariño.

- Lo sientes ¿Cierto? - traté de disimular mi ansiedad, pero sabía que mi abuela podía saberlo.

- Así es. ¿Cómo están?

- Por ahora todo bien, pero él...

- El joven Li corre un gran peligro.

- Lo sé... lo sé ¿Qué debo hacer? - esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza como un torbellino.

- Esta vez... es decisión de él - ¿su decisión? el hombre tenía pensado ir a verlo, no estaba en condiciones de tomar decisiones.

- No, no, él no debe morir, no va a morir sólo que no sé como metérselo en la cabezota - me exasperé, pero luego me invadió un extraño sentimiento de vació y no puede evitar un suspiro - Él piensa enfrentarlo solo.

- Lo único que puedes hacer por él es apoyarlo, hay decisiones que sólo él puede tomar y sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Entiendo como te sientes pero es su decisión, su destino esta en sus manos. No forces las demasiado las situaciones Sakura.

- Entiendo.

- Por favor cuídate cariño.

- Lo haré.

- Yue te espera.

- ¿Yue? Ah, dale mis saludos.

- Tus padres y Touya me ruegan que te pida que te cuides.

- Sí lo sé, estaré bien. Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto - colgó y suspiré.

A medida que los segundos pasaban podía sentir una creciente angustia clavada en mi ser. Podía sentirlo si él se presentaba con ese tipo, algo saldría mal, muy mal. Debía evitarlo.

Oh... ya pasaron 10 minutos y él no aparece ¿no será que...?

Salgo de la oficina cojeando, ya no hay ruido afuera, mi corazón se detiene sólo de imaginar.

Pero no puedo ir muy lejos porque afuera de la oficina hay un enorme arreglo floral que me impide el paso y por poco me hace caer.

¿A qué genio se le ocurre estorbar el paso con esto?

Veo a mi alrededor y hay como 3 secretarias me miran de manera no muy amistosa.

- Tiene una nota - me hace ver la secretaria de Shaoran, la tomo con las manos temblando.

No puede ser.

- "Es una disculpa por lo de tu pie. No volveré a dejar que nada te lastime".

El corazón se me va a la garganta.

¿Se fue?

Se fue.

Me saca de mis pensamientos la figura del señor Hien saliendo de su oficina.

- Vaya que mi hijo sabe dar regalos - dice con una sonrisa - aunque yo te hubiera dado un anillo, ese si sería un buen regalo.

Me siento pálida y creo que necesito sentarme. La angustia se incrementa.

- ¿Dónde esta? - una vaga esperanza se asoma en mí.

Nadie contesta.

- ¿Dónde esta Shaoran? – por los cielos alguien conteste, todos me miran como si vieran a un fantasma.

Ya lo imaginaba tirado en un charco de sangre, esa imagen pronto cobró mayor fuerza y mi corazón se aceleró.

- Aquí estoy - al escuchar su voz mi corazón salta de felicidad y lo veo a un lado del ascensor con una sonrisa.

No puedo describir lo que sentí, sólo sé que corrí y salté a abrazarlo.

- Eres un tonto - le dije conteniendo el llanto.

- Lo siento, no encontré anillos de tu tamaño.

- Idiota - le susurré.

Al ver que estaba bien, recordé que...

- Auch - di un grito.

- Por cierto, te recuerdo que no debes correr porque estás lastimada - dijo con burla levantándome en brazos.

Oh, ¿por qué a mí?

El señor Li, las secretaría y Zeshin nos ven raro.

Y pensándolo bien...

¿La escena se presta a malas interpretaciones?

- Pensé que te habían ido - le grité cuando finalmente estábamos en su oficina.

- Se dice GRACIAS.

- Eres un tonto.

- De nada. ¿Qué imaginaste?

- Yo... ¿sabes qué? quiero que nos vayamos a casa, estoy cansada. Y quiero que tú me lleves.

- A sus órdenes mi reina.

Afortunadamente era la hora de salir y esperamos a que todos se fueran para salir.

Regresamos a casa, el camino fue largo y tortuoso, Zeshin parecía querer matar a Azoran con la mirada. Meiling llegó justo a tiempo para detener la batalla de miradas cuando estábamos en su casa.

Pedí ir a la habitación de Shaoran y él se comporto como pavo real frente al molesto Zeshin, pero aunque tuviera que darle muchas explicaciones después a mi amigo, por ahora no tenía pensado en separarme de él, no sabía ni el lugar ni la hora de la reunión, pero así me quedara toda la noche con él no lo dejaría ir a ningún lado.

- Si sigues así, Zeshin me matará antes que Raúl - se burló él.

- Di lo que quieras, no me separaré de ti.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo provocador que suena eso?

- En realidad no, sólo pienso en mantenerte vivo. Trabajé demasiado como para que lo eches a perder.

- Tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis errores Sakura - dijo esta vez muy serio.

- Debe haber otra manera, una bala en la cabeza no resuelve nada. Desde un hoyo de tres metros te aseguro que nadie de tu familia estaría feliz.

- Estaré bien - dijo volviendo a su sonrisa.

- Estarás conmigo y no te irás.

- Bien, pero si piensas quedarte toda la noche… ¿no crees que debemos ocupar el tiempo en algo más divertido que sólo vernos?

- No - ¿qué debo hacer para impedir que esa horrible imagen no se haga realidad?

- ¿No sientes calor? - se fue acercando a mí lenta y provocadoramente.

Pero antes de que me toque.

- Cierto hace calor, que tal agua.

- ¿Agua? - se alejó.

Fiuuuuu

- Tengo algo mejor.

De Dios sabe dónde, sacó una botella.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Sólo champagne.

- No es momento de celebrar.

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Que estamos juntos - dijo y casi me derrito como mantequilla en un sartén.

No sólo lo que dijo, sino la manera en que lo dijo, su mirada y sonrisa al decirlo, me hicieron sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho. Cálida, inmensa y desconcertante. Lo único que pude pensar fue que él no debía ir.

Me dio la copa con el liquido dorado en ella, apenas logre disimular el temblor de mis manos, me la tomé de un sólo trago.

- Tranquila, no debes tomar así.

- Sólo sírveme otra - le di la copa.

Él me miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió.

Si señor, haría lo que fuera por que se quede conmigo.

Mientras ambos bebíamos la siguiente copa me relajé un poco.

- Eres un tonto - le dije.

- Lo sé, pero ¿sabes qué? Así de tonto te gusto.

Bufé - sólo un poquito – el calor de la bebida ya hacía efecto en mi estomago no habituado.

- ¿Te muestro que no?

- Demuéstralo.

Si que lo demostraba. Sentí el sabor del champagne a través de sus experimentados labios, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera sentir esto por él?

Me dejé llevar con la firme convicción de tenerlo conmigo toda la noche.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando todo termine? - me preguntó de pronto mientras besaba mi cuello.

- No estoy segura.

- ¿Te casarás? - susurró en mi oído.

- No lo sé - solté en un suspiro.

- Pensé que estabas convencida.

- Estaba... - vaya momento que eligió para hablar de eso, era en lo que menos pensaba - ahora cállate.

Seguimos con los besos y aunque me causo que mil preguntas iguales me resonaran en la cabeza, no quería perder la magia que había cobrado el momento. Se inclinó sobre mí y mansamente me recosté atrayéndolo conmigo, era fácil perder el sentido de la realidad con él, con sólo un contacto de labios.

Pero contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, él no se atrevía más que a acariciarme el rostro con una ternura que dudaba que poseyera. Mientras más sentía el contacto de su cuerpo más deseaba, deseaba que la ropa despareciera entre nosotros. Un calor recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo que me hacia ansiar permanecer a su lado.

Pero comenzó a darme mucho sueño, sólo unos minutos después no sólo me sentía ¿ebria? y...

Oh no.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? - por fin logré entender su plan, pero era ya tarde apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Asegurarme de que estarás bien - me tomó el rostro y me sonrió.

- Quédate conmigo - se me cerraron los ojos y sólo sentí un tierno beso de su parte.

- Lo haré - fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en un horrible abismo.

**SHAORAN**

Lo sé, lo sé soy un malvado pero era la única manera de quitármela de encima, je je la idea no era nada mala, sólo que en otras circunstancias...

Como sea, lo que hice fue echar un somnífero en una de las copas que Sakura tomaba con avidez, había imaginado que lograr que tomara una me tomaría horas.

Escuché sus ruegos y poco me faltó para caer en la tentación de sus caricias, y ni de hablar de sus ruegos cuando ya casi estaba inconciente. Me detuve un poco más a admirarla, sabía que ya lo la vería de nuevo, de hecho si me mataban o no, si triunfaba o no, ya no la vería de nuevo. Me quedé para acariciarle un poco más su bello rostro e impregnar en mis labios su sabor y calidez luego me alejé sin volver atrás.

Las amenazas habían surtido el mejor efecto y me encontré saliendo de mi habitación decidido a terminar lo que comencé. En las escaleras de la casa me encontré con Zeshin que sin que me diera cuenta me había visto desde que abrí la puerta.

Me veía con verdadero odio que no disimulaba.

- Jamás le haría daño. Me importa demasiado - le dije con sinceridad y él se interpuso en mi camino - cuídala mucho por favor – finalmente desconcertado me dejó pasar.

Era hora.

Era la hora acordada y yo iba retrazado, aceleré y no tarde en llegar.

El lugar era frió y solitario, perfecto para un crimen. No sé de dónde saque el valor para entrar a la bodega sabiendo que lo que me esperaba era la muerte.

Al final de la bodega había una luz, debajo pude ver a un Raúl sentado despreocupadamente con sus dos gorilas a sus espaldas.

Hubiera querido llevar un par de gorilas iguales, pero no me servirían de mucho.

- Aquí me tienes - dije como si en verdad no sospechara nada - ¿en qué te puedo servir?

- Lo cierto Xiao, es que ya no me sirves.

- No entiendo - fingí demencia.

- Eres muy inteligente sólo en algunas cosas Xiao. Nunca me agradaste.

- Ya que estamos en confidencias, tu tampoco - cambié mi modo de hablar a uno más rudo.

- Pero tengo más poder del que tu nunca tendrás y por eso es mejor que tu vida terminé ahora.

- Y supongo que ahora viene la explicación del por qué me quieres matar, desafiando las reglas de Clow.

- No, ¿sabes qué? mejor morirás sin saber el motivo - levantó un arma y me apuntó al pecho - Clow no sabe nada, es un pobre iluso tanto poder le hecho a perder el cerebro.

- No dejes que te escuche, puede hacer que te arrepientas - jamás rogaría por mi vida, no tenía intención de hacerlo.

- Cállate - sentí un golpe en la espalda, logre evitar caer y me di vuelta para ver a un par de hombres igual que los guardaespaldas de Raúl.

- ¿Me vas a torturar? No tengo nada que decirte.

- Lo sé, nada que salga de tu boca puede servirme. Sólo quiero verte sufrir un rato.

Y con esas palabras comenzó una lluvia de golpes por parte de los tipos, mientras Raúl sonreía al ver mi suerte. Me defendía como podía, sabía artes marciales pero no son muy útiles con dos gorilas que también parecían saber algo.

Pronto la sangre me daba un sabor horrible en la boca y en pocos lugares de brazos y piernas no habían sido golpeados.

- Basta - los detuvo él.

- ¿Acaso no tientes el valor de pelear tus propias batallas? - pregunté con saña.

Su físico era terriblemente enclenque, era un muñeco de trapo, no tenía mucha energía y me agradaba ver su mirada al escuchar lo que era cierto.

- Sólo los detuve para darte el golpe final.

El desgraciado me soltó un puñetazo que sentí como un golpe de un bebé.

- No me hagas cosquillas - se enojó aún peor y la tanda de golpes siguió.

A pesar del dolor no le di la satisfacción de ninguna queja o jadeo.

- Esto es aburrido - dijo finalmente.

Yo estaba tirado, sintiendo los golpes latir con intensidad aún así me levanté, no moriría de rodillas.

- No fallaré - disparó varias veces buscando mi corazón pero pude mantenerme en pie.

No era tan imbécil como para no ir preparado.

- No eres tan tonto - dijo al verme de pie - vienes protegido, aún así tu cabeza esta descubierta - apuntó y por su mirada pude adivinar que iba en serio.

Todos los rostros de las personas que amaba y conocía aparecieron en mi cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, entre ellas estaba la de una Sakura sonriente.

Tal vez si había sido un estúpido al ir a ver a Raúl.

- ¡Alto! - se escuchó de pronto en el lugar - baje el arma - no sé de donde salía esa voz, pero me era muy conocida.

- ¿Dónde estas? - ellos también lo buscaban en la oscuridad.

Escuché un disparo y vi a Raúl estremecerse cuando uno de sus gorilas dio un grito y se tomó el brazo. La trampa que había puesto para mi se volvía en su contra, pues no tenía como ver quien lo atacaba.

Lo siguiente fue una verdadera tormenta de balas, mi instinto me gritó que me tirara al suelo. Raúl y sus hombres intentaron huir, sin saber por donde defenderse disparaban a todos lados mientras intentaban no ser heridos.

- Me las pagaras maldito - un Raúl asustado gritaba a la nada.

- Clow sabrá de esto, y si no desapareces para mañana me encargaré de que no vuelvas a respirar - su voz retumbó en la bodega y Raúl salió como perro con la cola entre las patas.

Pero antes de irse me miró con odio - hay un castigo peor que morir para ti.

Escuché los autos alejarse con rapidez, me sentía mareado y adolorido.

- ¿Quién eres? - esperaba que no fuera un enemigo o estaría en peores problemas.

De entre las sombras salió una figura muy conocida.

- ¿Tsukishiro?

- Será mejor que te prepares - dijo con su habitual calma.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te delató.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes.

Me deje caer ya agotado y recién sentía un punzante dolor en la pierna.

- Te veré pronto - fue lo último que escuché antes de quedar inconciente.

**S****AKURA**

Y soñé, soñé que estaba en medio del bosque, estaba todo oscuro y no podía ver casi nada.

- Sakura - escuchaba las voces lejanas.

Me llamaban y podía reconocer las voces de mi hermano, mi madre y padre y sobre todo la de mi abuela.

- ¿Dónde están? - pero aunque caminaba no avanzaba nada.

- Necesita de ti - sin reconocer la silueta frente a mí escuche una voz ronca que no me era conocida - debes ayudarlo Sakura.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Necesita de ti - su voz se desvaneció en un susurro al igual que su figura.

Seguía escuchando que me llamaban, pero esta vez era la voz de Shaoran.

- ¿Shaoran? - comencé a caminar con dificultad, los pies me pesaban como plomo y dolían.

- Tranquilo, voy para allá - su voz se hizo un murmullo que me contrajo el corazón.

- Estaré bien - finalmente las imágenes se aclararon y él estaba frente a mí. Estaba sentado se veía cansado, sus ojos eran tristes y melancólicos. El paisaje había cambiado, estábamos en un lugar muy amplio y frío, sentía un extraño olor a viejo.

- Shaoran - me acerqué a él, pero en cuanto intente tocarlo se desvaneció.

- ¡Nooo! - me desperté sudando y con el corazón al mil por hora.

- ¿Shaoran? - no estaba en la habitación.

Cojeando salí a buscarlo.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? - no sé de dónde salió Zeshin.

- Zeshin ¿dónde esta?

- Tranquila, ¿qué pasa?

- Shaoran ¿dónde esta?

- No lo sé, salió hace horas.

- ¿Qué? debemos alcanzarlo.

- Sakura ¿qué pasa? - salió Meiling al escuchar el alboroto.

- ¿Sabes dónde fue Shaoran?

- No, ¿sucede algo?

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones. ¿Me prestas tu auto?

- Pero no sabes manejar.

- ¿Me llevarías?

- ¿A dónde? Me estas asustando.

- No es momento de explicaciones. ¿Lo harás?

- ¿Shaoran esta en peligro?

- Sí.

- Vamos.

Recordando mi sueño finalmente pude pensar más claramente - hay algún lugar amplio y frío - ¿Dónde? Estaba segura que mi sueño me lo indicaba sólo debía interpretarlo y seguir mi instinto - ¿Hay bodegas en algún lugar?

- No muy lejos en lado este.

- Vamos para allá.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Zeshin.

- Lo estaré si lo encuentro.

Meiling aceleró y yo rezaba. La angustia que me invadió esa tarde era nada a comparación de lo que sentía ahora.

Horas, hacía horas que él se había ido.

- ¿Dónde? Son kilómetros de bodegas - señaló Meiling.

Debo encontrarlo.

Debo encontrarlo.

- Sólo circula por ellas - sugirió Zeshin, mientras yo trataba de concentrarme a lo máximo en mi sueño y en su energía.

- Esta cerca - lo podía sentir.

- Aquí - detuvo el auto.

- Zeshin por favor ayúdame y Meiling hagas lo que hagas no te bajes del auto.

- Pero...

- Hazlo por favor - esta vez fue Zeshin quien lo pidió y ella asintió un tanto asustada.

Del brazo de Zeshin caminamos hacia la bodega marcada con un 14.

- ¿Algo? - le pregunte y él negó.

Zeshin era muy bueno en percibir a las personas, no por su energía sino que tenía un excelente oído y olfato.

Entramos con cuidado la puerta estaba abierta, una luz al final de la bodega era todo lo que veíamos.

- Ya no hay nadie - no sentía ninguna presencia maligna.

- Se siente el olor a pólvora - afirmó y con la angustia creciente nos acercamos a la luz, bajo ella pude ver un cuerpo tirado.

- ¡Shaoran! - grité y corrí hacia él.

Lo tome de la cara y lo miré, con horror me di cuenta de que estaba muy golpeado.

- Shaoran abre los ojos.

- Sólo esta desmayado - dijo Zeshin y hasta entonces noté que estaba revisándole los signos vitales.

- Eres un idiota - le grité aunque no me escuchara, Zeshin siguió buscando alguna herida ya que su ropa tenía mucha sangre.

Me mostró que traía puesto un chaleco antibalas y pude respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad, sus heridas eran en sus brazos.

- Aquí tiene una profunda - Zeshin se quitó su chaqueta e improviso un torniquete, su pierna derecha sangraba lentamente.

- Debemos llevarlo a un hospital - dijo Zeshin y lo levantó con algo de dificultad.

Llegamos hasta el auto de Meiling.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Mei estaba muy preocupada.

- No lo sé aún - le dije con el corazón aún acelerado.

- Es mejor llevarlo al hospital - sólo tiene una herida de consideración.

- Bien.

Llegamos al hospital y de inmediato lo ingresaron. De los trámites se encargo Meiling mientras yo me moría de nervios. Cuando el doctor salió y dio la noticia de que estaba bien, nada de peligro, pude respirar de nuevo. Sólo había necesitado un par de puntos en su pierna.

- ¿Podremos entrar a verlo?

- Claro - finalmente habían accedido después de algunas horas.

Lo vi en la cama del hospital y no puedo describir lo que sentí, todo golpeado y herido, pero vivo.

Estuvimos con él un buen rato.

- Será mejor que vayan a descansar - sugirió una enfermera, puede tardar horas en despertar.

- Vayan ustedes - me dirigí a Meiling y Zeshin - yo ya dormí unas horas y él necesita ropa limpia.

- Me quedaré - dijo Zeshin - señorita Meiling es mejor que le comunique lo ocurrido a su familia.

- Esta bien - ella aceptó y después salió.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?

- ¿Yo? claro que si, el tobillo no duele tanto.

- ¿Sabías que algo así pasaría?

Sólo asentí con algo de vergüenza - discúlpame por no habértelo dicho, por eso quería estar con él no deseba que esto le ocurriera. Pero el muy... CABEZA DURA me engañó para salirse con la suya.

- Veo que te importa mucho.

- Lo cierto es que sí, muy a mi pesar.

- Tranquila él es fuerte, estará bien.

Así estuvimos los dos por un par de minutos.

- Traeré algo de comer - Zeshin salió y yo no podía despegar la mirada de su figura durmiente.

¿Cómo puede ser endemoniadamente testarudo? Orgulloso, estúpido, lindo, inteligente y una serie de cosas que sólo lograba gustarme más.

Estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba, sin saber cuando comencé, me descubrí acariciándole el cabello y tomado su mano.

- Abre los ojos, abre los ojos - pero no lo hacía.

Deseba que me mirará y me dijera que estaba bien.

- ¿Sabes qué? algún día te daré una paliza por lo que me hiciste pasar.

La angustia casi destruyó mi pecho.

- Tal vez baile sólo para ti, pero debes prometer que te pondrás bien.

Dije cuanta tontería se me ocurrió y después mientras amanecía mi corazón se tranquilizaba.

- Hola - finalmente sus hermosos ojos se abrieron.

- Hola, eres un idiota, estúpido, bestia, pervertido, suicida, loco... se me acabaron los insultos pero entiendes la idea. Casi me matas de un susto y casi te matan a ti.

Me sonrió - por lo menos sé que te intereso.

- Vaya manera de averiguarlo.

- Acéptalo florecita, me quieres.

- Como a una piedra en el zapato. Cállate ¿quieres?

- Antes rogabas por que me despertara.

Me puse de todos los colores - me escuchaste.

- Sabes lo lindo que es despertarse con una bella mujer a un lado.

- Tonto.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Miró a su alrededor y al ver la luz del sol se preocupo pude verlo en su mirada.

- Sakura - esta vez habló seriamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿De qué hablas? Me asustas.

- Quiero que prometas que serás feliz.

- ¿Cómo?

- Promételo.

- Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué..? - me jaló hasta él y me dio un beso, primero impregnado de dulzura, luego desesperado y luego como una...

- No hay tiempo - se separó bruscamente - disculpa por todo lo que te hice pasar - hablaba de una manera tan extraña.

- ¿De qué hablas? El doctor dice que estas bien, no morirás ¿por qué me dices eso?

- Me agrado mucho el haberte conocido.

- Basta Shaoran, ¿de qué hablas? - para ese momento sentía que lo perdía, mucho más que cuando lo vi tirado en aquella bodega.

- Siempre serás un hermoso recuerdo en mi vida y espero que no me vayas a olvidar jamás.

- No lo haré - me abrazó y lo abracé - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

- Pronto lo sabrás. Hoy por la tarde llegaran por ti y debes regresar a casa ¿Lo prometes?

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- Es un último favor ¿si?

- Yo.

- Sakura, por favor.

- Esta bien.

Me beso de nuevo y esta vez por poco dejo caer las lágrimas, podía expresar muchas cosas con sus labios más que con palabras y con ese beso se estaba despidiendo.

En ese momento nos separamos al escuchar a alguien a la habitación.

Entraron tres policías.

- Shaoran Li queda arrestado por ser cómplice de una red de trafico - se acercaron y me separaron de él.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es mejor que se retire señorita.

Desde ese momento permaneció en silencio y pese a mis gritos y ruegos se lo llevaron, aún con la pierna vendada, sentí que mi alma se partía en dos. Justo cuando salían y yo tras ellos, llegó Zeshin y sólo él pudo contenerme para no seguirlos.

- ¿A dónde lo llevan?

Lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, sin estar segura del motivo.

- Tranquila Sakura, lo averiguaremos - regresamos a su casa.

Después del grito en el cielo que pegó Meiling comenzó a informar a los familiares de lo ocurrido. Sólo podía ver como Zeshin y Mei se movían en la sala haciendo una tras otra llamadas telefónicas tratando de localizarlo, como era un delito grave no lo llevaban al mismo lugar que al resto.

- Lo encontramos - dijo una Meiling triunfante.

- Vamos - todos en el auto seguimos a la dirección de las oficinas.

Sólo entonces me tranquilice un poco.

Había mucha gente yendo y viniendo en el lugar y no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Mei desapareció un rato y después regreso con el señor Hien.

- ¿Esta bien?

- Si - me tranquilizo el padre.

- ¿Qué va a suceder?

- Lo acusan de algo muy grave, pero tranquila tenemos a los mejores abogados trabajando - sonrió con algo de esfuerzo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

Ambos se miraron y mi corazón se detuvo.

- Lo lamento Sakura, ha pedido que no se te permita la entrada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ha dado instrucciones de que debes irte esta noche, llegaran por ti.

- No quiero, no puede haber dicho eso. Él...

- Lo siento - dijo el señor Hien - no quiere que se involucre en esto Sakura, es mejor así.

- Pero yo... yo podría ayudarle.

- Lo siento Sakura - esta vez fue Meiling - pero creo que es mejor que hagas lo que te pidió.

- Yo...

- Vamos Sakura - Zeshin me llevo fuera del lugar y rompí a llorar de nuevo.

Por eso se despidió así de mí, no quería que nos viéramos de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?

De regreso a casa y yo seguía en Shock, aún no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Zeshin intentaba consolarme pero ni yo misma entendía porque no podía estar en calma.

Él se encargo de empacar todo.

Estaba en la sala de su casa cuando sonó el timbre, como pude fui a abrir con una leve esperanza que se desvaneció al ver a Eriol en ella.

- Sakura - me sonrió con tristeza y supe que él también lo sabía - lamento no haber llegado antes. ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien - me ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá - sólo un poco adolorida.

- Vengo de ver a Shaoran.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien.

- Ya cambio de parecer ¿ya quiere verme?

De nuevo me sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué me hace esto?

- Sólo quiere protegerte.

- Pero quiero estar con él.

- Entiende Sakura, por favor. ¿No crees que sería doloroso para él que tu vieras las condiciones en las que él esta?

- Pero...

- Me informé de como esta el asunto y créeme llevara mucho tiempo. Tiene mucho en su contra, aún así tiene buenos abogados y es posible que no pase demasiado tiempo en ese lugar.

- Quiero verlo.

- Por favor, sólo dale tiempo. Debe estar concentrado en el juicio y que no te veas involucrada en ninguna forma.

- Pero tal vez pueda declarar y...

Pero él negó - me pidió que me encargara de que te fueras con tu familia.

En ese momento bajaba Zeshin con las maletas.

Eriol me abrazó - dijo que le hiciste una promesa y quiere que la cumplas - me susurró al oído.

- Eriol - me solté a llorar de nuevo en sus brazos.

Después de varios minutos me quedé dormida.

Al despertar me encontré en la habitación que me habían asignado, y con una cara muy conocida cerca de mí.

- ¿Touya?

- Sakura - se acercó y me abrazó.

Estuvimos hablando un rato y tuve que decir lo que había pasado sin entrar en detalles.

- Quiero quedarme.

- Debemos irnos Sakura - era una orden, y era una promesa que le había hecho a Shaoran y debía cumplirla.

- Él estará bien - trató de tranquilizarme Eriol y quise creerle.

Todo paso muy rápido a partir de ese momento, tal pareciera que no deseaba vivirlo. Tuve que viajar de nuevo a casa, con sentimientos encontrados respecto a lo que sentía por él.

- Por favor, dile que cumpliré mi promesa - le entregué a Eriol el número de mi móvil - por si cambia de opinión.

- Si. Y no te preocupes te mantendré informada.

Se anuncia el vuelo y no quiero abandonar Honk Kong pero lo hago.

En verdad espere su llamada, sólo recibía llamadas de Meiling y Eriol, pero ninguna de él.

Unas semanas después se le dicto sentencia, dos años de cárcel.

Al escucharlo las piernas me temblaron.

Dos años.

- Recuerda tu promesa - me recordó Eriol después de informarme.

Cuando se le designó una prisión no dude en comenzar a enviarle cartas cada mes, dándola ánimos, pero ninguna fue respondida.

Ninguna.

Debía cumplir mi promesa.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Je je supongo que no muy contento(a)s conmigo. Primero por la tardanza y luego por separar a las parejas, pero todo tiene su motivo. PERDON por la tardanza pero a mi PC se le metió un virus (no sé que ganan esas personas que los crean) y todo se borró Buuuaaaa incluyendo mi música que es mi musa. Este capítulo casi listo se perdió, lo bueno es que tenía un borrador que me ayudo a medio recuperarlo y a pesar de todo no me agrado del todo.

Sorry. Un millón de gracias a las personas que a pesar de todo siguen con la historia se los agradezco mucho.

belen

Sato Miki

Valentina

GeminiIlion

tsubasa no tenshi

Lain arisu

Hichi

Rosh bernal

zarae

Johanna-Ikari

Y las parejas, bueno como es obvio se reencontraran en el siguiente. A partir del siguiente capítulo es una especie de segunda parte, pero no se espanten no serán muchos capítulos, sólo quiero hacer sufrir a algunos personajes, ahora el karma hace efecto Muaja ja ja. En verdad que intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, mi PC no quedó del todo bien y tal parece que me llevaran de vacaciones, YUPI.

Cuídense mucho y si están de vacaciones pásenla muy pero muy bien.

Saludos cordiales.

Yoalitzin


	20. The change

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

Capítulo 20: The change

**SHAORAN**

Dos años.

Dos años.

La sentencia del juez resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Antes de desaparecer Raúl se había asegurado de hundirme, dejo mucha evidencia de mis actividades ilícitas pero, gracias a nuestros cuidados, en su mayoría eran pruebas fabricadas, dos o tres eran verdaderas y fue gracias a ellas que el juicio no se anuló.

Yo mismo soy abogado y sabía como armar la defensa, los abogados de la familia también eran muy buenos y logramos evadir con éxito las acusaciones más graves. En realidad la sentencia no fue por haberme comprobado ser parte de una red de traficantes, fue por la participación casi accidental en el lavado de dinero.

El apellido Li no quedo tan manchado como hubiera esperado. Pero era mi conciencia la que me tenía tan castigado, varias veces intenté decirle a mi padre la verdad, pero no podía. Toda la familia Li se había dedicado a ayudarme y fue gracias a ellos que no salí tan mal parado.

Sakura regresó con los suyos, Eriol esta de nuevo en Hong Kong, mi familia después de apelar la sentencia y no lograr nada regresó a trabajar. El juez supo ver más allá de los argumentos a favor y supongo que vio en mi algo de culpabilidad, y contrariando todas las expectativas me condenó a dos años en una cárcel de alta seguridad a las afueras de Hong Kong.

Ahora estoy encerrado con presos políticos, estafadores profesionales, asesinos y demás escoria de la sociedad. No fue nada grato entrar a este horrendo lugar, me recibieron con una golpiza.

En este lugar rige la ley del más fuerte, el dinero también pagaba ciertos privilegios que no pagué. Después de estar acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, en ese lugar no tenía nada. Cada día era terriblemente largo y asfixiante.

Las cuatro paredes que me separaban del resto del mundo no eran tan malas, estaba conciente de que en parte lo merecía, yo no era inocente pero no había matado a nadie así que cuando se trataba de pelear con los otros presos lo hacía.

Cada semana recibía la visita de algún familiar y en ocasiones de Eriol, nadie más de los que se decían mis amigos de parrandas o amigas íntimas. Su imagen se vería manchada y la verdad no quería imaginarme que pasaría cuando saliera libre.

Me acompañaban solamente un par de libros, el uniforme que llevaba puesto y de vez en cuando un cigarrillo. Habían pasado tres meses desde mi llegada a este lugar y mi cara había cambiado, ya no parecía tan suave como antes sino más correosa y dura, mi mirada se había endurecido y hasta yo era capaz de notarlo. Tampoco mi cuerpo era igual, había comenzado con un intenso entrenamiento físico, las peleas y golpizas eran el pan de cada día y por ello aprendí a pelear al estilo callejero.

Algunos "compañeros" me enseñaron como defenderme de los guardias y algunos otros trucos, no me imaginé que hombres tan crueles pudieran llegar a ser muy útiles. La mayoría eran culpables y no dudaban en gritarlo, una pequeña parte había caído en ese lugar por un golpe de mala suerte, tenían historias que partían en alma, algunos se hicieron así gracias a la pobreza y al hambre.

Ese tipo de hombres eran por los que no estaba de acuerdo con el sistema legal del país, ellos al entrar no eran criminales pero el lugar era una excelente escuela y los que salían lo hacían para poner en práctica lo aprendido y si aprendían bien jamás regresaban vivos a ese lugar.

Este día tocaba el turno de visitarme a Eriol.

- Hola - el ¿como estas? se omitía.

Pero llegaba con su siempre molesta sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

- Lo de siempre ya sabes - me incomodaba terriblemente la manera en la que me veía como si de pronto me hubiera vuelto verde.

- ¿Qué? – rodé los ojos esperando que no me salga con una de sus bromas, que supongo, intentaban devolverme el ánimo pero que siempre fracasaban.

- Haz cambiado bastante y sólo te he dejado de ver tres semanas.

Le reste importancia, la verdad no tenía ganas de ver o hablar con nadie, con mi familia hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que vieran que me encontraba bien a pesar de todo.

- Tus hermanas tienen razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Pareces otro.

- Tal vez lo sea. ¿Para qué vienes a verme? Sólo quieres burlarte.

- Tranquilo - dijo levantando las manos - sólo te traje comida que tu madre te envía, no te preocupes no tienen ninguna lima o ganzúa puedes comerlos tranquilo.

- Claro, ya fueron manoseadas por los guardias - dije enfadado, esos malditos guardias no dudaban en humillarnos cuando nadie los observaba.

Sentí que la ira invadió mi ser sólo de recordar las humillaciones cometidas contra algunos.

Me sorprendí que Eriol se quedara con la bocota cerrada un buen rato, con la mirada perdida no sé dónde, para de pronto soltar.

- Sakura quiere saber de ti – dijo seriamente.

- Ya hablamos de eso, no la quiero cerca.

- ¿Por qué? Cuando le hablo de ti ella se emociona mucho, dice que te ha enviado muchas carta y no le contestas, piensa que estas enojado con ella.

- Por favor, no me hables de ella – hice un gesto de fastidio ¿por qué insistía? si era obvio que no quería nada de ella.

- Entonces si estas enojado.

Me quedé en silencio, dándole a entender que si seguía con el tema no obtendría nada de mí.

- Si antes no te entendía, ahora menos. ¿Tanto daño te hizo? - jamás le dije qué había pasado el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tampoco que ambos llegamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro.

Sin querer soportar más me levanté y me dirigí al guardia para irme.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – dijo levantando la voz para que lo escuchara.

El frío y húmedo camino a mi celda se hizo infinitamente largo y pesado.

Únicamente cuando llegue a mis cuatro paredes me di permiso de pensar.

¿Qué me hizo ella?

¿Qué me hizo?

Solté un suspiro, ella cambió mi vida de un momento a otro. Logró que me comportara como un perfecto imbécil, primero raptándola, luego obligándola a entrar es el juego que me trajo hasta aquí, finalmente se atrevía a permanecer en mis recuerdos, pensamientos y sueños.

Llegue a odiar la persona que había sido egoísta, soberbio y ambicioso.

Simplemente quería olvidarla y empezar de nuevo.

Quería poner mi vida en perspectiva, tomar mejores decisiones que me redimieran no sólo ante mi padre y familiares, también frente a mí mismo.

De algo estaba seguro, el mundo me daría la espalda en cuanto saliera de este lugar y estaría preparado.

La húmeda, oscura y pestilente celda podría volver loco a cualquiera y muchos de los compañeros perdían la razón por los crueles castigos, falta de comida y encierro.

Para ese momento mis buenas intenciones se habían ido al caño, estaba harto, cansado, desesperado y casi vuelto una fiera. Incluso los reos más problemáticos me dejaron en paz después de varias peleas en las que casi pierdo la vida, pero que lograron que me tuvieran cierto respeto al negarme a entrar en sus estúpidos juegos.

Cuando había permanecido un año y medio en ese lugar una extraña carta había llegado a mis manos, estaba escrita con palabras amables de aliento con el nombre de un anciano sabio de un templo cercano a mi casa. Pero sólo era la fachada de una oferta, que me revelaba el motivo de la traición de Raúl.

Clow me había elegido como su sucesor.

Eso entendí cuando leí más allá de las palabras, según el código que utilizábamos para el lavado ese era el verdadero motivo de la carta. Lo dudé pero una llamada muy sorpresiva de Tsukishiro me lo confirmó.

La vida me enfrentaba con una nueva decisión, que jamás hubiera imaginado. La oferta era clara y el límite del tiempo para tomarla era el tiempo que permaneciera en la prisión, después de unos días de salir Tsukishiro vendría por una respuesta.

A medida que pasaban los días se volvía una oferta mucho más tentadora, la inmunidad total, el control y poder absoluto de manejar no sólo dinero, también personas a mi antojo sin dar cuenta a nadie de nada. Clow era respetado incluso entre los jefes mafiosos de todo el continente, sabía que era cierto. Él era como un dios para muchos de los presos que estaban en ese lugar.

No entendía la razón por la cual Clow me había elegido, si no había destacado en nada frente a él, sólo el dinero lavado.

De nuevo el destino me colocaba en una encrucijada, el poder absoluto o el desprecio absoluto. Sin intermedios, sólo elegir.

Esos últimos meses pasaron más lentamente que nunca, mantenía mi cuerpo en constante movimiento y a mi mente sumergida en los pros y contras de cada decisión que llegará a tomar. Faltaban sólo unas semanas para la fecha de mi liberación y creía tener una respuesta, una elección.

No permitiría que me desprecien por mis errores, todos aquellos que me hicieron daño pagarían muy caro por verme a la cara, cumpliría los sueños de muchos de los presos en ese lugar.

- Señor Li - el jefe de la prisión había enviado por mi, pensé que sería un regaño sobre mi indisciplina, pero sus palabras me llenaron de incertidumbre.

- Shaoran Li, sé que no has sido un preso modelo ni mucho menos, tengo muchos reportes tuyos pero al parecer siempre han sido provocados. Tengo una larga y amable amistad con tu padre, y en nombre de eso y que se ha notado tus ganas de renovarte y ser un hombre productivo de nuevo, quiero retirarme con el orgullo de haber dejado salir a alguien que se lo merecía.

Yo agradecí, pero estaba muy equivocado en sus predicciones.

Al día siguiente fui liberado.

Mi familia armó una verdadera fiesta al saberlo, todos sonreían y celebraban, incluso el pervertido de mi doctor. La noticia no llegaría a los medios pronto, lo que me daba aunque sea unos pocos días para pensar mi respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de que Tsukishiro esperaría.

Después de una alegre fiesta en la que la familia expresaba su alegría y mejores deseos para mí, la duda sobre mi decisión se había vuelto menos firme. Mi padre dijo palabras emotivas que hicieron que incluso mi madre derramara lagrimillas de alegría.

Pase toda la fiesta en un estado de seriedad, sonriendo forzadamente en pocas ocasiones. Creo que finalmente deseche la idea de estar en un sueño cuando mi cuerpo tocó de nuevo la suavidad de la cama.

Aquel día dormí en mi casa, con mi familia, dormí como dos días enteros según parece. Pensé que mis pensamientos y mi forma de ser original volverían con el paso de los días pero no fue así. Yo mismo me percibía deprimido, hundido en mi mismo, creo que esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara Tsukishiro para mostrarme mi nuevo puesto, pero pasaron unos días y eso no sucedía.

El sábado por la noche llegó Eriol con su habitual sonrisa de "soy el más guapo, ámenme".

Si, aún tenía esa careta, pero desde que llegó de Tomoeda lo noté algo cambiado, sólo me dijo que había hecho la obra buena de su vida y que era un bello recuerdo. No le pregunté, ni él quiso decir más, sólo volvió a ser el mismo mujeriego de siempre.

Ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo.

- Vamos a festejar - dijo una vez que me había subido a su auto.

No estoy seguro de cómo logro convencerme, solo recuerdo que tenía que ver con llevarme con mis hermanas a conocer a una chica si no aceptaba.

- Una noche de hombres - dijo al llegar a un lugar de no muy buena pinta.

La música estridente y luces me recordaron el Ying Yang, en el cual seguramente ya no era bien recibido. Era un lugar donde las chicas bailaban sobre una pasarela, muy al estilo occidental.

- Anímate amigo - me dijo cuando me trajeron mi vino.

El montón de hombres aplaudía a una mujer que se retorcía en la plataforma alrededor de un tubo, mientras los babeantes hombres les lanzaban billetes.

- También dan servicio de bailes particulares ¿te interesa?

- No – veía todo aquello como algo tremendamente estúpido y falto de imaginación.

- Bueno - y seguimos viendo a mujeres que desfilaban, unas en la pasarela y otras trayendo y llevando las bebidas.

Pero aunque mi cuerpo estaba ahí, mi mente seguía ocupada en las posibilidades. Mi decisión tan firme en un momento, de pronto se tambaleaba con el recuerdo de mi familia.

- Anda Shaoran no me digas que hiciste votos de castidad - se burló mi médico.

- No - aunque había mucha carne y sinuosas curvas ninguna lograba atraer mi atención más de dos segundos.

- Eres un aguafiestas - justo en ese momento su móvil sonó y salió a hablar.

- Anda guapo - dijo una mujer a mis espaldas, susurrándome en la oreja.

Volví mi mirada y me encontré con una mujer muy joven, era bonita sin duda, pero lo único que llamo mi atención de ella, fueron sus ojos.

Verdes.

- Shaoran - llegó mi amigo - oh, disculpe señorita, pero debo regresar a mi amigo a casa o su auto se convertirá en calabaza - dijo sonriendo, a la mujer no me hizo gracia y finalmente decidí salir.

- ¿Una emergencia? - pregunté al salir, sólo por eso rechazaría a una chica.

- Así es, ¿me acompañas?

- ¿Yo?

- Oh, por favor una chica se dislocó un brazo, necesito un distractor para componérselo de un sólo movimiento - para ese momento ya íbamos en camino - sigues siendo una buena distracción para las chicas.

Lo cierto era que era la segunda vez que salía de mi encierro voluntario en mi casa y ver la vida en el exterior me era extraño. Mi tarado médico me llevó a dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad para llegar muy cerca de donde estábamos, había estado encerrado pero sabía que el muy tonto tramaba algo. Llegamos a un lugar que por cierto estaba cerca de la casa de mi doctor.

- Sólo será un segundo - bajamos y entramos a una casa que estaba a oscuras.

- Espera por favor - entró y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Pasaron largo minutos en los que no escuché nada.

- ¿Eriol? - como no contestó decidí salir, llegaría a casa de Hiraguizawa a descansar.

Que se las arregle como pueda.

Pero cuando salía, el tiempo pareció detenerse, cuando una silueta femenina se acercaba a paso acelerado, iba distraída pues buscaba algo en su bolso, caminaba mientras maldecía.

- Me las va a pagar - poco faltó para que me pasara sin notar mi presencia.

Pero yo me detuve a mirarla, su caminar, su perfume, su cabello, no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Sakura?

Dio un leve brinco y levantó la mirada, a pesar de la poca luz pude notar ojos verdes, era ella no había duda. Aunque parecía más alta y diferente, pero era ella.

- ¿Shaoran?

Sin poder evitarlo me sumergí en el mar verdoso de sus ojos, se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, me veía como si me fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Camino hasta quedar frente a mí, podía ver en su mirar la sorpresa que pronto cambiaría a una de emoción, levantó su mano y toco mi rostro con increíble suavidad y luego sonrió.

- Eres tú... - se abrazó de mí y yo me quede petrificado por varios segundos y finalmente, con voluntad propia mis brazos la apresaron.

Era ella no había duda, pero se veía tan cambiada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté después de unos segundos alejándola de mí.

- Quería verte de nuevo - dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos pero con una sonrisa.

- Shaoran - escuché la voz de Eriol saliendo de la casa - Oh, disculpen.

- Espera - alejé a Sakura de mi y Eriol ya tenía un pie en la casa - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Je je - sonreía mientras se acercaba a nosotros - era una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Es mejor hablar adentro - indicó Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas.

Eriol se adelantó y encendió las luces, dejando ver una casa muy pequeña con apenas unos muebles.

- Mejor nos sentamos - y Eriol se sentó en el sillón.

- Cuando Eriol me dijo que habías salido de... ese lugar quise venir de inmediato - comenzó a explicar ella - y asesiné en miles de formas diferentes y de maneras sádicas a mi doctor con sólo una mirada - pero tuve algunos problemas en el viaje, llegué hace un par de horas y le pedí a Eriol que me alojara y él muy amablemente me prestó este lugar.

Después de eso se quedo callada y bajo la mirada - esperaba que uno de estos días preguntaras por mí - se veía muy avergonzada y triste. Si sabía lo que yo había hecho con sus cartas me odiaría.

- El plan era que cuando decidieras salir yo le avisaría y prepararíamos un encuentro sorpresa, pero me falló - explicó Eriol con una media sonrisa.

- Yo también fallé - dijo una apenada Sakura.

- ¿Por eso me invitaste al table dance?

- ¿Table dance? - gritó Sakura enfadada hacia mi médico - ¡ERIOL!

- je je, sólo así aceptó salir - se justificó.

- ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió otra cosa pervertido? – lo regañaba Sakura con gran familiaridad.

- Discúlpame Sakurita pero mis otros intentos habían fallado – puso cara de inocente tratando de convencerla.

- Más te vale que no se hallan divertido demasiado.

- No, ¿cómo crees?

Mientras los escuchaba, pude ver de nuevo a la Sakura de antes, a pesar de sus cambios externos seguía siendo la misma.

- Lo importante es que se reencontraron - la cortó él - ahora si me lo permiten y aunque no lo hagan, yo me multiplico por cero - se levantó y huyó el muy cobarde antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo.

- Tonto - dijo ella

- Imbécil - dije yo.

Y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos solos un silencio se hizo entre nosotros.

Pero yo estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de sacarla de mi vida.

Incluso a lastimarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunté severamente, acostumbrado a hablar con hombres rudos.

Ella me observó sorprendida.

- Pensé que te había quedado claro que no quería saber nada de ti - se lo dije en su cara, de frente y pude ver el dolor que le causaron mis palabras.

Me felicité internamente, sonó despreciable.

Pero ella se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada por sólo un segundo.

- Cumplo mi promesa - de nuevo me miró de frente con aire retador.

Su cuerpo no era más el de una chiquilla, era mucho más femenino incluso su cara era más afilada y elegante. Tanto cambió en dos años.

- Así que ya eres la esposa de Yue – mi rostro y ninguna parte de mi cuerpo reflejó el odio interno que había estado alimentando, por eso no quería saber nada de ella, no deseaba saber que era feliz con ese tipo.

Me miró y luego sonrió.

- Veo que no te alegra verme. Pensé que cuando nos viéramos tu... cambiarías de opinión.

- Puedes ver que no, espero que no te hayas tomado en serio lo que paso hace dos años, como dijiste sólo fue una aventura no significo nada. Cumpliste con tu parte del trato y yo con el mío. Entre tú y yo no hay nada.

De nuevo bajo la mirada por sólo un segundo y de nuevo me enfrentó, esta vez con un brillo en los ojos.

- Tal vez tienes razón, no debí venir.

Al fin, un poco de cordura

- Pero aquí estoy.

- Es mejor que te vayas.

- Sigues siendo un tonto Shaoran.

La miré con desprecio casi instintivo, en la prisión cada hombre que osara insultarme pagaba un costo.

- Como dije, yo estoy tratando de cumplir mi promesa. Te prometí que sería feliz y ¿adivina qué? - la voz fuerte y firme dio paso a una suave y sincera - no soy feliz con Yue, ni con nadie y...

Aunque mi exterior era una perfecta estatua, en mi interior algo se movió de manera brusca, sin analizarlo ni tomarlo en cuenta, hablé después de unos segundos.

- Aquí no la encontraras - me levanté con la firme intensión de dejarla.

Pero ella corrió y se plantó frente a mí.

- Espera Shaoran yo... – podía ver en su mirada lo que deseaba decir y estaba seguro de que no quería escucharlo.

- No, no siento nada por ti, no te quiero cerca de mí, déjame en paz – fue una súplica disfrazada de ira y desprecio.

Noté el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos y por primera vez sentí un remordimiento por provocarlo intencionalmente. Justo cuando iba a pasar a su lado para dejarla, hizo un movimiento inesperado que apenas comprendí cuando ya me estaba besando.

Después de dos años sin probar sus labios, después de dos años de soñar con ella, después de dos años de jurar que la rechazaría en caso de verla, el cuerpo y la mente respondieron levemente su apasionado beso.

Me bastaron sólo 4 segundos para que recordara todo y la alejara de mí.

- Tu cuerpo no miente - dijo con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No te atrevas a volver a intentarlo o terminarás en mi cama arrepintiéndote - en realidad mi intensión era decirle palabras mucho más duras, pero me había bajado la guardia.

- Eso no es una amenaza, es sólo una invitación - contesto con aire de reto ¿desde cuándo era tan descarada?

- Sólo… sólo desaparece de mi vida y vuelvas a aparecer si sabes lo que te conviene.

- Lo siento pero no lo haré - intenté irme de su lado pero volvió a plantarse frente a mí - sé que has vivido muchas cosas horribles en ese lugar, pero no es motivo para que te comportes de esta manera.

Era ridículamente fácil tomarla y hacerla a un lado, o empujarla lejos para salir huyendo, pero por alguna clase de locura mía la sola idea de tocarla de nuevo se volvía demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Que te haga mía en este lugar y luego te abandone y deprecie?

- No, vine a mostrarte que cumplo mi promesa y... a exigirte que cumplas la tuya.

¿Promesa?

- Yo jamás te hice una promesa.

- No la recuerdas, que es diferente. Dime ¿la vas a cumplir?

- No sé de que diablos hablas.

- Dime si eres tan hombre como para cumplir una promesa que hiciste hace años, cuando cuidabas tu vida.

No recordaba ninguna promesa y al comprenderlo ella siguió.

- Te dije que jamás lo haría, juré que no lo haría nunca, que nunca me vestiría de prostituta pero me convenciste prometiéndome que algún día me la pagarías con lo que yo quisiera. Ahora, te reclamó esa promesa.

No deseaba, pero finalmente recordé la promesa.

Podría haberme hecho el loco y negarlo, pero una parte de mi ego masculino estaba herido por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Dudó, dudó mucho pero finalmente abrió la boca para sentenciarme.

- Te irás conmigo.

- ¿QUÉ?

- He venido por ti Shaoran Li.

- ¿Te volviste loca?

- No será por mucho, sólo un par de semanas luego podrás regresar y olvidarte de mí para siempre, ya que tanto lo deseas – por la mirada que tenía podía decir que hablaba en serio.

- ¿A dónde?

- A mi mundo.

- ¿Qué? Pide cualquier otra cosa, dinero, lujo, joyas, ropa, todo menos eso.

- Ya sabes lo que deseo. De todas maneras tu fecha de salida de prisión será hasta dentro un par semanas, si tenías planes de regresar a tu vida era para esas fechas, no te afectará en eso. Hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con ellos?

- A diferencia de tus métodos, yo si me preocupo por la gente que se queda - maldita sea me estaba cobrando el rapto.

Me apresuré en dirección a la salida.

- Te espero mañana temprano - fueron las últimas palabras que le escuché.

Alguien pagaría esto, y ya sabía quien era.

Al llegar a casa de mi pervertido doctor no estaba, así que deje mensajes muy claros en la contestadora de lo que debía hacer, y si acaso me desobedecería, tenía métodos para desaparecerlo sin que nadie sospechara nada.

Llegué a casa que estaba sola, desde que entre a prisión Meiling se mudo, así que todo ese tiempo había quedado sola. Daba vueltas en mi habitación buscando la manera para que deshacerme de esa estúpida promesa, algún modo de hacer que Sakura simplemente me deje en paz.

No pensaba escapar como un niño pequeño después de hacer una travesura, la haría sufrir y eso bastaría.

Hice mis maletas y a la mañana siguiente me presente a la casa, pero no iba solo.

Al abrir la puerta Sakura levantó una ceja, estaba muy bien arreglada para salir, se veía preciosa, su maleta estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Buenos días - saludó y respondimos - haz venido - me miró a mi y a mi acompañante y sonrío burlonamente.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar? - murmuró la chica a la que yo traía abrazada.

- Lo siento cariño, ella es Sakura una vieja amiga y ella - me dirigí a Sakura - es mi prometida, nos conocimos hace tiempo, ella es hermana de un compañero. Rompimos un par de años pero ahora hemos vuelto.

- ¿En serio? - ella permaneció ecuánime para mi sorpresa - es un verdadero placer - y se dieron la mano.

- Y su nombre es... - se dirigió a mí.

- Yi...

- Yuri, me acompañará en el viaje si no te molesta - la interrumpí yo.

- Ah! claro que no, es un placer señorita Yuri. Y dígame, cuando fue a visitar a prisión a Shaoran ¿no le daban miedo los otros asesinos?

Bajo mi brazo la chica tembló.

- Yo... yo...

- Debió ser horrible, ya sabe una prisión de máxima seguridad, debe amar mucho a Shaoran ya que piensa casarse con un exconvicto.

La chica palideció y comenzó a querer decir algo.

- Espero que no olvides llevar tus medicamentos Shao sabes que tu ataques pueden ser peligrosos - se dirigió a mi y la chica que estaba a mi lado se puso pálida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Shaoran no debería viajar así, sería mejor que se quede – luego se dirigió a ella - no se preocupe yo le daré los medicamentos si lo requiere - dijo con seriedad y la chica que estaba conmigo se fue muy asustada.

Ni el polvo le vi, y eso que era una actriz profesional.

- Sigues siendo pésimo en mentir - me dijo finalmente - por lo menos hubieras puesto al tanto a la chica de tus antecedentes, lo que le hayas pagando no fue suficiente para el susto. La próxima vez no te querrá ver y eso se verá muy mal en la boda.

Cerré los ojos conteniendo la rabia.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Tengo una fabulosa maestra. Ahora debemos irnos ya casi es la hora del vuelo.

- Espera un poco - como mi plan falló estaba resignado - falta alguien.

- ¿No me digas que te faltó otra prometida? – levantó una ceja e hizo una graciosa mueca, y casi me hace reír olvidando por un segundo mi frustración.

- Siento haber llegado tarde - llegaba un apresurado Eriol con su respectiva maleta.

- ¿No me digas que te volviste gay? - dijo una Sakura muy preocupada con una gota en la cabeza, imaginando muchas cosas.

Y me decía pervertido a mí.

No supe cuando, sólo que solté una tremenda carcajada, tanto que me sorprendí yo mismo pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos y sólo Sakura sonrió.

- No, éste - apunté al matasanos - es mi saco para hacer ejercicios.

Ambos me miraron con interrogación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Eriol? - preguntó ella finalmente, cuando regresé a mi habitual seriedad.

- Shaoran me "invito" a ir con ustedes. Ahora que si TU no lo deseas, entonces me voy - tomó su maleta muy dispuesto a marcharse feliz de la vida, pero lo alcance a sostener del saco.

- No irás a ninguna parte, me metiste en esto, así que me acompañaras hasta donde yo vaya. Si voy al infierno me seguirás, ¿entiendes?

- Así por las buenas, quién podría negarse.

- Vamos, no debemos perder el vuelo ya que nos están esperando – nos apresuró Sakura.

- Es cierto – soltó Eriol fingiendo angustia – yo no tengo boleto, creo que me voy a quedar, es una lástima.

- Hay uno para ti - dije yo, había comprado el boleto de mi "prometida".

La cara del médico lo dijo todo y vaya que se sentía bien cambiarle la cara a Eriol.

Resignado, enojado, cansado, manipulado, iracundo, fastidiado y odiándome, decidí seguirle el juego a Sakura.

De camino al aeropuerto ellos iban platicando de forma muy amena sobre cosas que yo no entendía. Al llegar Eriol se fue a confirmar los destinos.

- Se nota que te llevas muy bien con Eriol - sentía un gran malestar.

- Como no tenía fuente de primera mano, él me informaba de cómo iban las cosas contigo y nos hicimos buenos amigos - pude notar un deje de rencor en su fina voz.

Tuve el impulso de disculparme, pero no, pues se haría falsas ilusiones.

- ¿Dónde iremos?

- Con mi familia, en Tomoeda.

¿Tomoeda?

Otra vez.

Esto debe ser una broma.

- Esta todo listo - dijo un alegre Eriol.

- Pensé que no querías venir - dije enojado, el muy desgraciado lo estaba disfrutando, cuando el plan original era que lo odiara.

- Es cierto, pero después le vi el lado positivo, unas semanas de vacaciones obligadas con un grupo de personas muy interesantes.

- Estoy segura que te la pasarás muy bien, te presentaré a una prima y de seguro serán buenos amigos.

- Me encantará, después de todo cuando hablábamos por teléfono tu solo querías saber de Shaoran y nada más.

La pobre Sakura se puso color rojo y luego azulado - je je, creo que escuché que nuestro vuelto saldrá - dijo tomando mi mano y comenzamos a caminar al la puerta indicada.

Por lo menos no sería el único en arrepentirse de traerlo con nosotros. Atrás él venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminando despreocupadamente, ya me encargaría de hacerlo sufrir y mucho.

- Oye puedo caminar yo solo – dije enojado se ser llevado como niño pequeño cuando la rebasaba casi por una cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero también puedes huir y debes cumplir tu palabra, yo sólo me aseguro.

Ya en el avión, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que la azafata comenzó con sus indicaciones. Me dio risa al ver como Sakura se ponía nerviosa, se supone que ya había pasado por eso, pero era obvio que no lo superaba. Eran tres asientos y ella iba en el centro, ya que no quería que al llegar a Tomoeda sólo uno sobreviviera.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunté al ver como tenía la mano apretando fuertemente su hermoso vestido.

- Cla... claro que si - se hizo la muy digna.

- Puedes tomar mi mano si lo deseas - le ofrecí pero en modo nada amable.

- No gracias, tomaré la de Eriol.

Mi médico sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

- Lo haces y lo mato – salió de mi boca y segundos después me mordí la legua.

¿De dónde #&" salió eso?

Ambos me miraron y Eriol retiró la mano – lo siento Sakurita me gustaría vivir un par de años más.

Sakura sólo suspiro y miró a otra parte.

- ... y en caso de emergencia deben... - en esa parte del discurso de la azafata, Sakura ya tenía presa mi mano.

- Parece que no has cambiado del todo - ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Cállate Shaoran.

Sentir su pequeña mano en la mía, y el lugar donde estábamos logró despertar muchos recuerdos de apenas años atrás. En aquella ocasión yo la había obligado y ahora...

El Karma funciona muy bien.

A mitad de camino ella se había quedado dormida y su cabeza quedaba en mi hombro.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja - dijo Eriol con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor.

- Te voy a... - me moví y Sakura dio un pequeño bufido de protesta.

- Sh... no la despiertes la pobre esta muy cansada - y siguió mirándonos con aire soñador.

Mis instintos gritaban que lo mate, pero me frenaba la idea de regresar a prisión, aunque pensándolo bien, sonaba mejor que vivir esto.

Llegamos a media tarde, me sentí diferente sólo de respirar ese aire.

**ERIOL**

Je je, la vida me sonríe.

Al principio no estaba de acuerdo en ir a este viaje, pero ya saben, las palabras realmente convincentes de mi paciente me convencieron. No me critiquen, el hombre había estado en la cárcel en donde había aprendido varias cosas y comenzaba a temer que hubiese aprendido a matar con la mirada, que seguramente poco le faltaba.

Cuando supimos que Shaoran saldría y se lo comuniqué a Sakura, no pudo evitar el llanto. Obviamente él era muy importante para ella y por eso armamos este plan, sólo que nada salió como pensábamos, Shaoran seguía en su tonta posición de rechazarla cuando era más que obvio que aún sentía algo por ella.

Eso fue lo que finalmente me convenció de dejar a mis pacientes y de última hora asignarlos a otro doctor y dejar todos mis compromisos para venir en este viaje.

Para mi asombro Shaoran aceptó, no de la mejor manera pero lo hizo, y debo decir que si lo hizo entonces no todo esta perdido.

Al bajar del avión ella se veía más animada, ya la conocía bastante bien, por el móvil ella me convirtió en su amigo y yo trataba de ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Terminé por sentir envidia por Shaoran al tener a una chica que en realidad se preocupaba tanto por él, mucho más allá de su dinero, fama o fortuna como algunas otras.

Y ahora entre ambos, tal vez podía ayudarles, sin morir en el intento.

- Les va a encantar - decía Sakura.

- Estoy seguro que sí - caminábamos animados en el aeropuerto mientras ella casi arrastraba al obstinado Shaoran.

De pronto se detuvo y miró a todos lados.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – mi querido paciente se puso casi en guardia al escucharlo.

- Si, se supone que estará acá - y siguió con la búsqueda.

- ¿Quién vendrá? - saltó el exconvicto.

- Allá esta - gritó Sakura agitando el brazo.

Dios, Dios, al dirigir la mirada al lugar donde ella veía mi quijada se fue al suelo.

SORPRESA

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

- No puede ser - susurré.

Ese largo cabello, esos ojos amatistas, esa blanca y fría piel, esa diminuta y hermosa figura.

- Tomoyo - ella también me reconoció pude verlo de inmediato.

Sakura fue corriendo en su encuentro y ella la abrazo.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Shao - sí la conoces - se contestó él mismo y estoy seguro de que si hubiera volteado a verlo tendría una sádica mirada.

Pero yo mantenía la mirada.

- Los voy a presentar - dijo una muy alegre Sakura - él es Shaoran Li, de quien te hable y él es su amigo Eriol Hiragui... ¿Hiraguizado?

- Hiraguizawa - corrigió Tomoyo mirándome con cierta tranquilidad.

- ¿Se conocen?

- Si, alguna vez nos topamos - dijo ella con una tranquilidad que envidié.

- Que coincidencia - dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, supongo que ya se imagina todo. Jamás me comporto tan serio y formal frente a una chica bonita.

No existen las coincidencias… ¿cierto?

Nos saludamos y al acercarme sólo un poco a ella, sentí como ese deseo dormido volvía a despertar. Después de tanto tiempo, mi cuerpo la recordaba.

Oh no, creo que estoy rojo…

- Ahora nos tenemos que ir - dijo Sakura gracias al cielo y todos partimos.

- ¿Te molesta si pasamos a saludar al Wei? - preguntó Shaoran.

Después de un suspiro aceptó - esta bien - dijo ella.

En el auto, el estornudo de una mosca era un ruido infernal. Nadie se movía ni un milímetro a menos que sea por salvar la vida, lo cuatro íbamos muy sumergidos en nuestros mundos, en nuestros recuerdos.

Llegamos al lugar y era como tener un deja vu.

La familia completa de Wei nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, todos también se impresionaron de ver a Shaoran tan cambiado pero no hicieron comentarios. Nos invitaron a desayunar y nadie se pudo negar.

La comida estuvo en relativo silencio. En diferentes momentos la casa era un mudo testigo de sentimientos confundidos, recuerdos revividos y casi olvidados.

Desde el amor y sorpresa que aún se podía leer en los ojos de Luin al ver a Shaoran. El propio Shaoran que negaba ver a Sakura cada vez que sonreía con los disparates que se me ocurrían, de Sakura que se sonrojaba cuando llegaba a notarlo, los míos al apaciguar la oleada de deseo que la sola presencia de Tomoyo me causaba y los de la misma Tomoyo que para mí siempre serían un misterio.

- Tal vez deban descansar antes de partir, no es bueno viajar después de la comida - sugirió el señor Wei y todos aceptamos.

Sólo Bryan y Luian se quedaron en la sala con nosotros mientras descansábamos, él hablaba con Sakura, que lo felicitaba por el trabajo que había hecho con los pisos de la casa. Al parecer ella quería un piso igual que pudiera adaptarse en los camiones que los trasladaban, además del piso donde ella solía bailar, necesitaba algo liso pero que no resbalase tanto.

Yo veía a Tomoyo que a su vez veía a Sakura tan contenta hablar a Bryan, por lo que no supe el por qué Sakura comenzó a dar unos pasos de baile y Bryan a aplaudir.

Como sea, el hecho fue que la copa que reposaba en las manos de Shaoran se hizo mil pedazos en sus manos logrando que sangrara. De inmediato tanto Luian como Sakura se dirigieron a él y lo llevaron casi por la fuerza al lavabo, Bryan se disculpó y se fue por los medicamentos, por lo que quedamos solamente Tomoyo y yo.

- Y... ¿cómo te va?

Ella me miró y con esa mirada calmada respondió - bien.

La mirada vacía y falta de esperanza había sido reemplazada por una de total tranquilidad.

- Eso veo, no sabia que fueras prima de Sakura - de haberlo sabido…

- Yo tampoco, pero cuando me enteré decidí ir con ellos para empezar de nuevo.

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Y de nuevo silencio.

- ¿A qué has venido? Sakura sólo me había hablado de Li.

- Pues fue voluntariamente a fuerza, pero me alegro de venir, sólo serán un par de semanas mientras Shaoran cumple su palabra.

- Entiendo.

**SHAORAN**

Maldita Sakura, qué demonios me hizo.

Apenas unas horas con ella y me hierve la sangre cuando ella le sonríe a otro, eso lo pude soportar pero que le bailara, simplemente saqué un poco de coraje y terminé cortado por la copa.

Ahora tanto Sakura como Luian trabajan en mi mano cortada.

- Eres un tonto.

- Tal vez la copa ya estaba rota.

Se notaba la diferencia de personalidades entre ambas chicas.

- No es nada - ni siquiera me dolía.

- Te pondré alcohol – dijo Luin.

- Mejor un ungüento – ofreció Sakura.

- Es mejor el alcohol, desinfecta en caso de que haya algún microbio - vi una mirada muy extraña en Luin aunque hablaba en tono conciliador.

- Si, pero es más dañino, cauteriza la piel el ungüento que tengo esta hecho de hierbas y hace lo mismo - Sakura no se dejaba tan fácil.

En ese momento me pareció terriblemente graciosa la escena y terminé por reírme.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakura.

- Ya se me había olvidado como se sentía cuando dos mujeres se pelearan por mí.

- Tonto - esta vez fue Luian la que me ofendió y luego se puso roja - disculpa.

Y yo seguí riendo.

- Entonces ¿cuál te ponemos? - preguntó una irritada Sakura.

Ambas me observaban esperando mi respuesta, oh oh, esto ya no era tan divertido.

- No lo necesito - tomé un trapo para limpiar la cocina y me lo enrollé en la mano.

- Shaoran - ambas me llamaron y yo seguí caminando.

- Se te puede infectar.

- Quieres que te corten la mano por gangrena.

- Déjenme en paz, no es para tanto - y no lo era.

Las dos se pusieron frente a mí.

- Decide.

- Oh, bien si lo ponen así. Las quiero a ambas, será difícil un matrimonio doble pero me esforzaré - bromeé.

Mientras Luin desviaba la mirada muy roja, Sakura sacaba humo por las orejas.

- Que gracioso Shaoran.

- Ja, ja tomaré el alcohol - Luian levantó la mirada y corrió en busca de Bryan que ya bajaba con los medicamentos.

Sakura bufó mientras Luian hacía su trabajo.

- No te enceles Sakura, después será tu turno.

- Idiota - dijo y se fue, al mismo tiempo que Bryan.

- Listo - terminó Luian y se me quedo mirando.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Disculpa, es sólo que...

- Adelante.

- Haz cambiado mucho.

- Cosas de la vida.

- Puedo preguntarte algo.

- Sólo si tu escuchas lo que tengo que decir.

- Bien. Yo... puedo ver que la señorita Kinomoto es una persona muy especial, pero... ¿tu...?

- No... - dudé después - no lo sé.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pudo ocultar su desilusión.

- Es mi turno. Escúchame sé que algún día encontraras a una persona que te ame más que a nada en el mundo...

- No, yo...

- En verdad lamento no ser yo el afortunado que viva feliz a tu lado, pero es injusto que sigas esperando algo que no es seguro que llegue, abre los ojos a tu alrededor y lo más probable es que se encuentre muy cerca. Discúlpame – la última vez que la vi me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero en aquel momento no sabía como decirle, ahora todo era diferente y era mejor no dejarla soñar demasiado.

Sí, es muy cruel pero es la verdad.

Ella se veía algo dolida y sin embargo sonrió.

- No, creo que no has cambiado tanto, sólo en apariencia. Siempre serás un hombre muy especial.

- Gracias - eran de las pocas personas que me habían conocido antes y en verdad valoraba su opinión - sólo te pido que seas muy feliz.

- Lo haré - se limpio una incipiente lágrima y se retiró.

Me quedé observando la venda en mi mano mientras los recuerdos fluían.

- Que tierna escena - escuché con sorpresa la voz de Sakura, que recargada en la puerta, seguramente escuchó todo.

- No tienes porque espiarme, no seas celosa sabes que eres la única - rodó los ojos.

- Sí, la única que cree en tus palabras hermosas, ya que al parecer se las dices a todas. Y no te espiaba, es hora de irnos.

Se veía encantadora, rápidamente me acerqué a ella en dos pasos y la aprisioné poniendo ambos brazos en la pared. Tal vez aún era tiempo de obligarla a dejarme en paz.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Haciendo que te arrepientas de haberme traído - me acerqué con la firme intención de robarle el aliento, entre otras cosas.

En cambio tope con la pared.

Ella se había escabullido por abajo ¿desde cuándo era tan rápida?

- Créeme, no lo haré - dijo burlonamente - no cuando es más desagradable para ti y cuando me lo debías - después se fue caminando con desenfado.

La alcance ya en la sala, donde todos se despedían.

Eriol traía una cara de haberse entrevistado con el diablo, Sakura como siempre, la chica Daidouji serena y Luian se veía desilusionada, así que cuando me despedí de ella la abrace con fuerza.

Salimos de la casa y era hora de pagar mi deuda, a costa de mi tranquilidad y cordura.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

Hola

Disculpen la tardanza, pero pasaron muchas cosas y no quiero aburrirlos. Y sobre la historia… aunque sólo están los puntos de vista de los chicos ya vendrán los de ellas jo jo…

belen

Celina Sola

NaRdU MyOuBi

Beatriz Ventura

Rosh bernal

Hichi

Magotito-chan

Orion no Saga

tsubasa no tenshi

darthmocy

Valentina

gabyhyatt

Kamille - newtype

amatista1986

j.sakuraplatina

Como siempre gracias por su apoyo y ánimo para continuar, trataré de no tardar en actualizar. Y si tienen tiempo me gustaría que me den su opinión.

Y en el siguiente capítulo Sakura hará sufrir a Shao y Eriol esta algo confundido.

Saludos

Yoalitzin


	21. the power

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

Capítulo 20: The power

**SAKURA**

Eres una verdadera tonta Sakura.

Oh sí, sólo a una verdadera loca se le ocurre hacer esto.

Era como pasear chocolates, pastelillos, panes, dulces, miel y mil azucares más frente a un diabético.

Era simplemente masoquista.

Y es que, maldita sea, aún sentía algo por ese ingrato y odioso hombre. Aún no lo podía creer después de meses de ser rechazada, de ser ignorada por él se me helaba la sangre cuando lo tenía a escasos centímetros, era una verdadera tortura tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos.

Como dijo Eriol había cambiado y mucho. Lo peor es que… ah… que tonta soy, el tipo estaba mejor que nunca, es decir, no es que los hombres me atraigan por su físico, ¡pero por todos los dioses ignorar el suyo es un insulto!

Casi no lo reconocí al verlo, se veía mucho más delgado, alto y atlético de lo que recordaba, su rostro había adquirido una dureza que se me antojaba de lo más masculina que hubiera visto en la vida. Su penetrante mirada estaba intacta así como su rebelde cabello, pero su cuerpo… ah… mejor no lo describo, no se han inventado las palabras… sólo digamos que todo esta en su lugar.

Y sólo segundos después de reencontrarnos…

.

.

.

… me había partido el alma. Esa noche quería deshidratarme en lágrimas para sacar todo el dolor que me provocó, pero estaba conciente de que, en cierta medida, yo lo había provocado.

Me juré, cuando esperaba las respuestas de mis cartas, que en cuanto lo viera le daría una patada directo a donde más le duele, luego otro al pecho y finalmente cuando estuviera tirado rogando piedad, lo pisotearía.

Ah... pero no, claro que no, lo vi y me lancé a sus brazos y olvidé mis planes de golpearlo.

Soy patética.

Shaoran Li me secuestro, me puso en peligro y luego a salvo, él me gustó y finalmente me mando directo al diablo y aún así sentía algo por él. Estoy loca.

Pero… ji ji había logrado mi meta de traerlo conmigo, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que no fue la mejor idea de todas, pero es necesario, de eso no tengo dudas.

Había tramado una especie de venganza, si él no deseaba verme ahora tendría que hacerlo. Había un bono extra que me traería paz si todo salía bien, pero aún sin llegar a las carpas ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Cuando hice el plan Tomoyo y mi abuela me lo habían advertido, pero yo estúpidamente las ignoré, pensé que era la única solución.

Mil cosas recorrían mi mente sin cesar, recuerdos de días de antaño, ilusiones rotas cada vez que esperaba la respuesta a una de mis cartas. Lo juro, puse todo de mi en ellas, todo lo que podía decirle para animarlo, esperando aunque sea una llamada, pero pasaron los largos días de un silencio que me lastimaba.

Hubiera preferido que me enviara una carta pidiendo que no lo haga, que me ofenda y luego me desprecie, pero su indiferencia me dolió aún más. Creo que estaba loca de angustia en los primeros días en los que podía jurar que sentía la soledad en la que se encontraba, el arrepentimiento, el dolor y de hacer pasar por aquello a su familia.

Dice mi abuela que probablemente, inconcientemente, hice un vinculo muy estrecho con él y que llegaba al punto de poder sentir lo que él sentía. Y era posible, ya que mi abuela tiene un vínculo muy parecido conmigo y es la única que puedo decir que realmente comprendió como me sentía en aquellos angustiantes días.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta cuanto me importaba y la creciente sensación en mi pecho que sólo contribuía a extrañarlo más. Aunque me juraba a mi misma que lograría olvidarlo, pero simplemente el tiempo pasó y seguí con esa sensación.

Pero hay algo más por el que lo obligue a venir, y fue por eso que no regrese llorando después de ser rechazada tan cruelmente. Pero iba preparada para todo, incluso para lo que pasó y mi objetivo se cumplió y aunque me duele el alma no se lo dejaré ver.

Creo que aún puedo salvar un poco de dignidad.

Simplemente intentaría protegerlo por última vez.

**SHAORAN**

¿Cómo era posible que Sakura se hubiera salido con la suya?

No lo sé, minutos después estábamos en las carpas, todo lucía diferente, estaba arreglado para salir. Me encontré de nuevo con esos rostros tan singulares, todos parecían tener en común una mirada de misterio.

A la abuela de Sakura la reconocí al instante, también pude notar que todos se veían interesados en nuestra presencia en el lugar. Esperaba que el hermano de Sakura protestara por mi presencia, en cambio simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija en mí, lo mismo que Zeshin que tenía un semblante diferente, los padres de Sakura se notaban preocupados y el resto sólo curiosidad.

Saludé a todos con una leve inclinación y de igual forma me contestaron.

- Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros - dijo finalmente la abuela de Sakura, tras ella había otros ancianos, algunas parejas con sus respectivos hijos y lo que más me llamó la atención fue el grupo de jóvenes de más o menos nuestra edad.

- Les presentó a Hiro, Ikki, Eizan, Ami, Fuji, Zeshin, Sayuri y Sué, trabajaremos muy de cerca con ellos - anunció Sakura con un aire de autoridad y firmeza que me sorprendieron.

Los chicos parecían realmente singulares, las chicas eran verdaderamente hermosas todas con grandes ojos y hermosos cabellos largos, los chicos altos, fornidos y de mirada profunda que por alguna extraña razón me recordaron a los hombres de la prisión. Todos saludaron con una leve reverencia.

- Es hora de partir - anunció la abuela de Sakura.

Todos asintieron y se comenzaron a introducirse en los grandes camiones, eran enormes ahora que los veía de cerca.

- Ustedes irán con nosotras - indicó Sakura y mansamente las seguimos a un gran camión color naranja.

Por fuera era sólo un camión de carga pero por dentro estaba acondicionado para una relativa vida cómoda. Un sillón y varias literas había en el lugar donde nos subimos.

- Es cómodo - dijo emocionado mi doctor sentándose en el sillón, el vehiculo tenía un par de ventanas que dejaban ver la vista hacia fuera - puedo llegar a acostumbrarme - dijo el muy infeliz.

Iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades cuando la siguiente en subir fue la chica llamada Tomoyo, entonces Eriol se quedó hecho piedra, apenas respirando.

Tras ella venía Sakura - espero que no les moleste viajar acompañados, no tenemos mucho espacio para el viaje - dijo con seriedad sentándose lo más lejos de mi que pudo, mientras Tomoyo se sentó a su lado.

Je je vaya que por fin la vida me daba un poco de suerte, quería hablar muchas cosas con ella.

Pero mi gusto duró muy poco pues tras ella venían un grupo de chicos más.

**SAKURA**

Hubiera preferido que en ese camión sólo fuéramos los cuatro, pero mi hermano había insistido y finalmente los chicos nos acompañarían, ese fue el trato ya que él quería viajar con nosotras, decía que no confiaba en ellos. Finalmente después de una discusión que duró más o menos dos horas, y motivo por el que llegue tarde ese día al encuentro de Shaoran, se decidió que los chicos nos acompañarían y él manejaría para estar cerca en caso de cualquier cosa que se nos presentara.

Noté el disgusto de Shaoran cuando los chicos entraron. Yo los conocía bastante bien ya que me había criado con ellos, pero para mi invitado parecía que lo hubieran insultado.

Hiro, era un chico muy alto y robusto que contrastaba con su rostro y mirada apacibles, y así era en realidad muy tranquilo y callado, su punto débil era el alcohol ya que cuando bebía sólo una copa no paraba de hablar, su talento especial era la manera en que tocaba la flauta, el tambor y por supuesto habilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ikki era su hermano menor, mucho menos alto pero muy simpático y alegre, era el lado opuesto de Hiro, adoraba molestar a su hermano, era terriblemente inquieto no podía pasar más de dos segundos sin hacer algo. Era un experto en los juegos de azar, gracias a él aprendí a jugar naipes, damas chinas, entre otras cosas, se sabía trucos impresionantes de magia.

Eizan es un pariente lejano por parte de mi madre, es un chico muy apuesto de mirada muy parecida a la de Eriol, enigmática y traviesa. Tocaba la guitarra y todo instrumento con cuerdas con gran maestría, además de ser un amante de las espadas, de todos tamaños y formas.

Takashi es igual un pariente no tan lejano, es muy simpático sobre todo cuando comienza a hablar. Inventa toda clase de tonterías que le pasan por la cabeza, cuando era pequeña siempre me engañaba y Chiharu se encargaba de pararlo. Es un gran cuenta cuentos muy socorrido por los niños de los pueblos donde nos quedábamos. Además de mentir también era muy bueno con las acrobacias y era bastante flexible.

Finalmente Fuji era un chico muy serio, era primo de Yue y no era raro que ambos se parecieran bastante, serios pero cuando se les llegaba a conocer era como encontrar una joya. Eran muy sinceros y directos, fieles y tranquilos. Su habilidad especial eran los arcos y las flechas, tenía una puntería extraordinaria tanto que podía darle a una mosca a doscientos metros.

Ikki y Takashi no tardaron en demostrar sus personalidades. De inmediato Ikki invitó a Shaoran y a Eriol a jugar cartas, sin importarle la cara desencajada de los dos al sacar mágicamente su mazo de cartas de su oreja.

Por su lado Takashi comenzó a relatar la historia de la invención de las cartas hace miles de años.

Hiro, Eizan y Fuji sólo negaron con la cabeza al reconocer que esos dos no tenían remedio. Una vez entretenidos con ese par, Tomoyo y yo comenzamos a hablar con los otros chicos. Como era costumbre debíamos armar un plan para anunciarnos en el pueblo que nos quedáramos. Los ancianos se encargaban de planear la disposición de las carpas y los permisos correspondientes a las autoridades de cada pueblo.

Mientras lo hacíamos el tiempo corría rápido, pero no podía evitar mirar cada cierto tiempo a Shaoran que seguí muy ocupado escuchando la historia de como le salieron plumas a las aves, autoría de Takashi. Su presencia me perturbaba pero debía mantenerme muy firme y no demostrarselo y actuar normalmente.

Eriol estaba viéndoselas negras tratando de ganar aunque sea una partida de naipes a Ikki. Sin duda era un viaje bastante tranquilo, en otras ocasiones Ikki estuviera haciéndole alguna maldad a Hiro y Fuji trataría inútilmente de hacer que Takashi cerrara la boca.

Tomoyo iba más seria de lo normal y apenas habló en todo ese tiempo.

Comimos en el camión en movimiento el plan era llegar a siguiente pueblo antes del anochecer. Ciertamente la comida que Tomoyo preparaba era exquisita y todos comieron tranquilamente, claro acostumbrados al vaivén del camión todos lo hicimos tranquilos.

Bueno no todos, pude ver que Shaoran hacía pequeños gruñidos y se agarraba el estomago, lo mismo que Eriol, no estaban acostumbrados y obviamente mucho movimiento les afectaba. Evite reír y pensé que se lo merecía, en especial Shaoran.

Finalmente llegamos al siguiente pueblo, y nuestros invitados conocieron finalmente como era nuestra vida. Las carpas debían estar armadas antes de la media noche, esa era una dura tarea para todos pero estábamos acostumbrados.

**SHAORAN**

Jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños me imaginé que terminaría armando carpas a las orillas de un pueblo para los gitanos. Era un trabajo muy pesado, bajar todo desde las estructuras hasta los adornos y demás utensilios, no me hubiera imaginado la cantidad de trabajo que representaba armar espectáculos.

A la luz de la luna, todos grandes y chicos, ayudaban y parecían hormigas organizados y moviéndose con un mismo objetivo. El pobre de mi doctor nada acostumbrado a algún esfuerzo físico, parecía que iba a desfallecer cuando le tocó cargar una pesada caja de madera. Una pizca de compasión me invadió de pronto e iba a ayudarle cuando lo vi casi empapado en sudor, pero mágicamente se repuso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y pronto me di cuenta del motivo, la señorita Tomoyo lo miraba mientras ella también ayudaba con las tareas.

Con las piernas temblando consiguió llegar hasta el lugar donde la debía dejar y siguió con aparente tranquilidad.

- Hey Eriol - le grité y se acercó al camión de donde yo ayudaba a descargar - me ayudas con esto - sin esperar respuesta le dejé caer una caja muy pesada.

Sólo lo vi ponerse colorado ante el esfuerzo.

- Hazlo bien, la señorita Tomoyo te esta mirando - tuve que contener las carcajadas al verlo intentando mantener el equilibrio ante el peso de la caja.

- Claro que puedo - se animaba él mismo una y otra vez.

¿Qué puedo decir? él tenía la culpa por estar en ese lugar. Además gracias al entrenamiento en la prisión todo eso era un juego de niños.

A la que no había visto hacia algún tiempo era a Sakura, ayudó varios minutos pero de pronto desapareció.

Un muy mal pensamiento me inundó al no ver a Yue cerca, traté de ignorarlo y seguí ayudando. No muy lejos el grupo de ancianos discutía al lado de otros adultos, entre ellos estaban el hermano de Sakura, su abuela y Yue, pero ella no.

Finalmente lo más difícil estaba en su lugar, según escuché de Ikki y lo demás no era tan cansado. Así que disimuladamente la busqué pero no la vi por ningún lado. Intenté acercarme a Tomoyo, pero justo en ese momento el hermano de Sakura se acercó y se fueron hablando.

Cuando vi a Ishtar, la abuela de Sakura separarse por unos momentos del grupo me acerqué.

- Disculpe ¿sabe dónde esta Sakura?

La anciana me miró de una manera que no pude descifrar.

- En el bosque - hizo una ambigua señal y luego se fue.

¿Bosque?

¿A estas horas?

¿Sola?

Ok fue la última pregunta la que me hizo dirigirme al bosque, siguiendo la escueta seña de la abuela. No podía ir lejos.

Caminé durante varios minutos, la luz de la luna me ayudaba bastante y el camino era muy fácil. En ese lugar hacía frío y el sonido de los pájaros y los grillos me hicieron recordar cuando estábamos perdidos con Sakura, huyendo en el bosque.

Finalmente llegué a un claro, varios árboles habían sido derribados salvajemente y sólo habían dejado sus troncos cortados y sus raíces. Fue cuando la vi.

Estaba sobre uno de esos troncos cortados, estaba sentada en posición de flor de loto. Vestida con un hermoso traje blanco que la luna hacía parecer que brillaba. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una suave brisa movía sus largos cabellos castaños. Sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, podía sentir la paz que de ella emanaba, la tranquilidad y la armonía a su alrededor.

Me sentí como un intruso y aún así me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar como a diez metros, ella seguía con el rostro apacible y sin mover ni un sólo músculo, sus manos reposaban en sus piernas con una extraña posición. Me quedé como un bobo sólo observándola, había cambiado tanto.

No parecía la chiquilla que conocí parecía más madura, más femenina que nunca y sobre todo la rodeaba un algo… que no se definir que se me antojaba de lo más agradable.

De pronto su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y francamente me espanté, esperé a que abriera los ojos pero no sucedió.

- Sakura - me atreví a llamarla pero no contestó.

Su respiración se normalizó y varios segundos después abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres? - parecía molesta.

- Disculpa por interrumpir tu meditación, pero allá - señalé rumbo a las carpas - hay trabajo que hacer - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

- ¿Tu trabajo es jugar mientras los demás se rompen el lomo? – si era así yo quería su trabajo.

- Hago mi trabajo como Shuvani, pero tú jamás lo entenderías - dijo con algo de desprecio.

- Oye, no soy idiota. Es cierto que no conozco mucho sobre tu pueblo, pero estoy seguro de que no estas ayudando en nada.

Enfadada se levantó de su lugar dio un ágil brinco hasta el suelo y sólo entonces noté que estaba descalza y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

- Sakura te estoy hablando - la seguí.

- Y yo te estoy ignorando. Tuve un buen profesor.

- Deja eso en el pasado ¿quieres?

- Es fácil decirlo - aceleró el paso.

Fue cuando unas latosas nubes se interpusieron en el camino de la luz de la luna oscureciendo todo.

- Oye ¿Adónde vas? el camino es por acá - le señalé y ella me ignoró.

- Vete, déjame en paz.

- Pero... - tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir?

- A un par de metros, ahora vete.

- No entiendo.

- Ni lo harás

- No, si no me explicas.

- No lo entenderías

- No soy idiota,

- Yo no apostaría. Ahora vete que me distraes.

- No me iré si no me dices qué demonios haces – exigía saber como si realmente me importara.

Se detuvo y regresó en sus pasos - bien si quieres saberlo. Pido permiso a los seres elementales para alojarnos en sus tierras por un par de días.

O.O?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Lo vez? no lo entiendes - siguió casi corriendo.

- Espera - la seguí hasta varios metros adelante, sentí como si estuviéramos rodeando a las carpas.

Se detuvo y se sentó de nuevo sobre la tierra que se me antojaba bastante fría.

- No te quieres sentar sobre algo, el suelo esta frío.

- Cállate y vete.

- No me iré sin ti – deseaba molestarla lo más posible.

- ¿Qué? temes que me secuestren. Créeme no hay alguien tan idiota como tú.

- Sakura…

- Haz lo que quieras - se puso en posición y de nuevo comenzó a emanar esa extraña pero agradable tranquilidad, mantuve mi distancia y me negué a obedecerla.

La luna brilló de nuevo sobre nosotros y fue de nuevo casi mágico verla en una gran tranquilidad. Estuvo así por un par de minutos antes de abrir los ojos y dar un suspiro.

- Listo - dijo acompañado de un suspiro.

- Así que ya terminaste de jugar, ya era hora.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

- ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta las carpas?

No contestó pero casi podía ver la cara que puso.

- Como en los viejos tiempos - me burlé y conseguí que diera un bufido.

- No te atrevas a tocarme o...

- ¿O? - levanté una ceja.

- Basta Shaoran vamos de regreso - lo dijo bastante seria, mi intensión era herirla hasta que me rogara que me fuera a casa y terminar con eso.

Mientras caminaba tras ella y de regreso a las carpas, se me ocurrió abrazarla y hacerla pasar por otra molestia pero su voz me hizo distraerme.

- Lo que hice… - dudó en seguir - fue hacer un rezo para pedir permiso a los seres que viven en el bosque para invadir sus tierras por unos días.

- ¿Bromeas? Y por eso debes andar descalza por ahí.

- Eres un tonto, como Shuvani entre más contacto con lo natural es mucho mejor. La intensión es enviar mi mensaje a través de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Y ellos te contestan? - seguía con mi intención de molestarla.

- Si - me sorprendió - con una leve brisa cálida, con el sonido armónico de los grillo hasta el propio ruido del agua en ocasiones. Es posible sentir su respuesta de aceptación o rechazo. Ellos viven en paz mientras no se les moleste, pero si llegas a cortar los árboles como lo hicieron en aquel lugar, los seres que se viven ahí están a la defensiva y es posible que nos rechacen.

- Pues yo no siento nada.

- Porque no quieres, además te falta mucha sensibilidad… y no sólo en eso - dijo con un dejo de rencor.

- Basta Sakura – ya me estaba cansando - tu tonta idea de vengarte llegó demasiado lejos. Sabes que no quiero estar aquí.

Se dio vuelta y me miró, en sus ojos verdes había una determinación que ciertamente me sorprendió - NO, tu te quedas aquí, quieras o no - se dio vuelta y aceleró el paso llegando a las carpas rápidamente.

Que testaruda era.

Me dirigí al lado contrario de donde se había ido ella. Todo el lugar lucía con gran calma, seguramente todos se habían ido a dormir, pero el cuerpo tirado del matasanos me llamó la atención.

Me dirigí a él.

¿Será que el hermano de Sakura ya lo mató? No me sorprendería después de las miradas que le dedicó.

- ¿Eriol? - no se movía, me alarmé y al revisarlo me di cuenta de que dormía.

Estaba agotado el pobre hombre, pero se merecía eso y más.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastre hacia la carpa que sería nuestro dormitorio. Sin delicadeza alguna lo eche a la que sería su cama y me acosté en la mía. El resto de los gitanos ya estaban descansando también.

Mañana será un largo día. El primero de muchos si Sakura no desistía.

**SAKURA**

Después del encuentro de anoche todo parecía ir mejor.

.

.

.

Bien lo cierto es que no, pero se vale soñar.

No había visto a Shaoran en todo el día me había encargado de dar las instrucciones de su trabajo que eran bastante. Lo acepto, quería hacerlo sufrir lo más posible, él me había roto el corazón y yo le rompería el espinazo.

Que feo sonó eso, pero no encontraba la manera de sacar todo el dolor que traía dentro. Hablar con mi abuela, con Tomoyo, mi madre o Eriol no era opción, si quería que él permaneciera con nosotros. Si sabían cuanto me dolía impedirían que se quede y yo necesitaba que Shaoran estuviera con nosotros unos días más.

Sólo deseaba intentar protegerlo por última vez, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, menos él mismo, me impidiera intentar algo por última vez mi esfuerzo me había costado mantenerlo con vida para que él la desperdicie de esa manera.

Sabía que le esperaba un futuro nada envidiable por las sombras que se me atravesaban al intentar ver su futuro, por eso era mi única y última esperanza.

- ¿Sakura?- la voz de Tomoyo me trajo de mis pensamientos.

- Dime Tomoyo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿A mí? Nada.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella me sonrió - es que… - me señaló mis manos y noté entonces que el libro que se supone estaba leyendo estaba de cabeza.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas muy apenada, se supone que estaba disimulando mi preocupación y me había alejado un poco de las carpas para leer.

- Sabía que el joven Li te importaba pero no sabía cuanto… - se detuvo de pronto - lo siento no debí...

- No te disculpes Tomoyo, es cierto y te agradezco que me lo hagas saber, debo ser más discreta, pero lo cierto es que tienes razón - por desgracia.

- Tranquila Sakura, como siempre dices: todo saldrá bien – me sonrió y se lo agradecí.

- Eso espero - Tomoyo había sido una excelente amiga, era algo fría cuando llegó pero con un poco de tiempo y convivencia se mostraba más alegre que antes.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo.

- Muchas gracias.

Sonrió y luego se marchó.

Lo cierto es que ni yo puedo definir lo que siento. Por un lado ese enorme anhelo de permanecer a su lado, por otro el alejarlo para siempre, es decir aún siento algo por él, mi corazón late como desquiciado con sólo saber que me mira, me siento torpe estando él cerca - más que lo habitual -, y esas odiosas mariposas que no se están quietas en mi estomago. Luego la manera en la que intenta hacerme daño con sus palabras, esas miradas congeladas que me dan escalofríos y la sensación de estar ante un muro invisible que no me deja ayudarlo en lo más mínimo.

¿Lo quiero?

¿Lo odio?

Esto es muy complicado.

Sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir a esta locura sólo unos días más. Evitaba hablar con él y a través de mi abuela le decía sus labores, je je muchos de ellos eran míos antes pero para algo debía servir el hombre, además de hacerme la vida imposible.

Una de sus tareas del día era limpiar la jaula de Kero y Spinel, pero ya me estaba preocupando. Después de hacer la promoción en el pueblo más cercano y ya entrado el atardecer, intentaba concentrarme en mis cartas para la lectura que ofrecería esta noche pero no podía.

Salí a respirar aire, a esas horas todos estaban ya sea comiendo o entrenando para la noche o ocupados en los preparativos. Pude ver que a lo lejos Eizan y Fuji practicaban con sus armas favoritas, los saludé a lo lejos y me dirigí a ver a mis amadas mascotas que como siempre me recibieron felices. Pero su jaula era un desastre, así que llamé a Shaoran que descansaba perezosamente detrás de las carpas.

Me miró con una cara de querer asesinarme que ignoré por completo, tomó el cubo de agua y una escoba, se veía realmente gracioso, le ofrecí un delantal rosa y un par de guantes del mismo color. Por dentro me retorcía de la risa pero por fuera era una roca.

- No lo haré - dijo cuando se acercó más a la jaula y Kero lo observaba con cautela, Spy ya se había quedado dormido.

- Hazlo, es parte de tu trabajo. O debo recordarte que te comprometiste a ayudarme.

- A ayudarte, no a limpiar "cosas" de tus mascotas.

- Hazlo o ¿acaso tienes miedo? - esperaba que eso le dolería.

- No tengo miedo, es sólo que aún no estoy loco - finalmente Kero se había levantado y le mostraba los dientes a Shaoran.

- Estarás bien, Kerito es muy dulce y "no come cualquier cosa" y a Spy le eres indiferente - que suerte - así que no te preocupes saldrás completo.

- Que graciosa - soltó la escoba y el cubo de agua para retirarse.

- Kero - llamé a mi gatito - eres insuperable, hasta a los hombres más valientes les causas miedo.

Luego se retiró con la mirada en alto.

Rayos esta vez no lo pude provocar, supongo que lo subestime no es tan impulsivo como antes. Me dediqué a limpiar la jaula de mis animales, me sorprendía al ver que de lejos Shaoran nos observaba, disimuladamente.

Jamás entendería a ese hombre.

**TOMOYO**

No esperaba verlo ahora, ni aquí.

Cuando decidí comenzar una nueva vida esperaba dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante. No fue fácil comenzar a vivir con los gitanos, eran mi familia no había duda, pero eran tan diferentes a como yo solía ser. Tuve la ayuda de Sakura, Ishtar y de Touya para comprender sus costumbres y la manera nómada de vivir, tenía su lado emocionante e interesante.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado hace un par de años cuanto podía cambiar la vida de unos días a otros.

Todos se habían comportado de maravilla conmigo, en especial los jóvenes de mi edad, eran muy divertidos y me habían enseñado a reír, sobre todo Ikki que era un maestro en eso. Gracias a ellos y en especial a Sakura pude conocer una parte de mí que había ignorado, a una que le gusta la naturaleza, que le gusta la paz y la soledad, a una que sabe reír con los amigos de manera sincera.

Nadeshico y Fujitaka me ofrecieron su amistad y su cariño casi de padres, se preocupaban de la misma manera.

Pero aún así sentía que algo me faltaba, no estaba del todo feliz como hubiera esperado. Estaba pensando seriamente en regresar a mi vida anterior, no en la misma ocupación pero llevar una vida estable en la ciudad. Fue cuando Sakura me pidió ir con ella a Tomoeda y cuando me di cuenta de que quizá el destino si me tenía incluida en su lista.

Ishtar me había dicho que nada es coincidencia y cuando lo vi al lado del amigo de Sakura confirme sus palabras.

De nuevo, él.

Lo primero que pensé al verlo fue que estaba cambiado. Parecía diferente, cuando lo conocí era como conocer a un jovenzuelo que disfruta de la vida, ahora su mirada era más profunda, más misteriosa, incluso de primera vista me había atraído como no lo hizo hace dos años.

En cierta manera a él le debía mi nueva vida con la que era mi familia, pero... no estaba segura. Su presencia en el mismo lugar que yo lograba incomodarme de una extraña manera, no quería tenerlo cerca, eso me quedaba claro, huía en cuanto lo veía. Pero lo más extraño era que no dejaba de tenerlo presente.

Terminé mis labores del día.

También había aprendido que en realidad me gusta la costura, Ishtar me enseñó a coser algunas ropas y no tardé en dominar la maquina de coser y de hacerlo con mis propias manos. Sakura tenía un excelente cuerpo y le pedía de favor que fuera mi modelo. Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con un trozo de tela e hilo, podía adquirir formas hermosísimas, además la ropa que usaban era de una variedad de colores extraordinaria ni que decir de los diferentes tipos de telas de tantos lugares.

Después de un tiempo me convertí en la costurera oficial de la familia. Me gustaba ir a recorrer los lugares a los que llegábamos encontraba una gran inspiración en los colores y formas de la naturaleza. Hoy precisamente es un buen motivo para alejarme de las carpas.

- Hola - la voz grave no me sorprendió.

- Hola - contesté el saludo y seguí caminando.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Bien, gracias Touya - él se había convertido en un gran amigo. A diferencia de Sakura a él pocas cosas podía ocultarle.

Desde que llegué sentí una gran afinidad con él, nuestras personalidades no eran tan diferentes y me causado una gran confianza.

- No me gusta la presencia de esos tipos - no disimuló su enojo, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

- Sakura sabe porque lo hace - por su bien eso esperaba.

Era notorio como le afectaba la presencia de Li, en los dos años anteriores pude ver cuando sufrió por ese hombre, pero aprendió a ocultarlo muy bien.

- No lo creo, nunca ha estado muy bien de la cabeza ¿Sabías?

Sonreí al recordar sus constantes peleas, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano para pelear de esa manera tan extraña, en ocasiones muy crueles pero que no dejaban de lado un enorme cariño.

- Pues no se le nota mucho. Sólo espero que no sea hereditario o pensaré que tu y yo estamos igual.

- No, ella se golpeó la cabeza cuando era pequeña y quedó así de despistada - bromeó y me sacó una sonrisa.

- Tomoyo ¿te sucede algo? - preguntó seriamente de pronto.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Por qué no contestas?

Di un leve suspiro, esperaba que no hubiera notado mi turbación ante la presencia de Eriol.

- Disculpa pero no tengo deseos de hablar.

- Lo entiendo, pero si quieres hacerlo sabes donde encontrarme.

- Gracias. Es mejor regresar, no tarda en esperar el espectáculo.

- Vamos.

De regreso, de nuevo él bromeaba de las posibles causas que dejaron a Sakura un poco mal de la cabeza.

Al llegar a las carpas lo primero que vi fue la alta figura de Eriol que nos observaba con evidente molestia. Evite hablar mientras nos acercábamos, Touya de inmediato se puso a la defensiva, pero luego paso de largo sin volverse a verlo.

Ya habíamos hablado antes, pero de un corto saludo no había pasado.

Yo bajé la velocidad y tomé otro rumbo.

- Tomoyo - más adelante escuché su voz y me detuve.

- Dime.

Él se acercó y se paro delante de mí, pero a pesar de todo había una sombra de duda en su rostro, casi como si no supiera que decirme.

- Yo... en realidad me asombra haberte encontrado aquí.

- A mi también - comenzamos a caminar rodeando las carpas.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien. Si, en realidad - di un suspiro - he cumplido mi palabra no me he metido en problemas.

- Me alegro.

Un par de pasos más y el silencio de nuevo, comenzaba a imaginar la excusa para salir corriendo, pero su pregunta me sorprendió.

- Tú... ¿me habías olvidado?

No pude evitar verlo ante la pregunta, él permanecía con la mirada en otro lugar y no se volvió a verme.

- No, en realidad no.

Finalmente me miró y sonrió.

- Yo tampoco.

Y con esas palabras, sólo con eso el silencio se hizo menos incomodo pero no desapareció, así que en cuanto pude me separé de él.

**ERIOL**

La vida si que da vueltas.

Me recuerda, genial, primer gran logro.

Se notaba que había cambiado algo desde la última vez que la vi, se veía mucho más humana. Lo único que no me gustaba era que lo había hecho lejos de mí. Aún poseía eso que en realidad me llamaba la atención, esa ligereza, ese misterio, esa elegancia y belleza que en primer lugar me habían gustado de ella.

La nueva Tomoyo me agradaba mucho, daba gracias al cielo el poder verla de nuevo, saber que estaba feliz. Tal vez en este viaje podríamos recordad viejos tiempos, quizá podría tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos y llegar al paraíso entre suaves caricias.

Ah… se vale soñar ¿no?

Había buscado a alguien que la pudiese igualar en las artes amatorias, pero nadie se acercó siquiera, dos años buscando a alguien remotamente parecida y había sido un fracaso. Había empezado una relación con una chica de características parecidas era amable de buena familia, una sola vez nos acostamos y fue un desastre, con ella ya había pensado casarme, pero después de esa noche ninguno de los dos quiso otro encuentro.

Sé que las relaciones no se basan en el sexo, pero es una parte muy, pero muy importante para la pareja, así que no me juzguen por eso.

Vi a Shaoran a lo lejos que se miraba casi escondido algo.

- ¿Qué ves? - pregunté y él saltó.

- ¿Tu?... Maldita sea no me espantes.

- ¿A quién miras? - al ver en la dirección que él lo hacía pude ver a la linda Sakura.

- Acéptalo Shaorancito, la chica te interesa.

- Es mentira, sólo que esos felinos son enormes y no dejan de ser animales en cualquier momento pueden atacarla y no hay nadie cerca.

- Puedes decir misa amigo, pero sé que te preocupa.

- Cállate, si ella no me hubiera obligado jamás hubiera venido a este nido de locos.

- Son buenas personas.

- En cuanto pueda nos largamos ¿entiendes?

- ¿Qué? ¿estas loco? - y separarme de Tomoyito - claro que no, debes cumplir tu promesa.

- Tu, eres...

- Sakurita - grité a la chica acercándome y alejándome de Shaoran y sus intenciones de arrancarme la cabeza - ¿Quieres una mano?

- Claro - grito ella y me fui a ayudarla.

Shaoran me asesinó con la mirada, pero no lo ayudaría a huir.

- Y dime querida Sakura ¿Bailaras esta noche?

- Aún no estoy segura, leeré las cartas un rato y quizá después.

- Por cierto ¿ya sabes que trabajo le darás a Shaoran? - le dije en un susurro mientras ayudaba a lavar las orejas de Kero.

Ella me sonrió de manera malévola algo que no me hubiera imaginado.

- Si, ya tengo su trabajo.

- ¿Si?

- Será un oso gigante.

- ¿Bromeas?

Ella negó - es uno de los trabajos más humillantes, mi hermano me hacía hacerlo antes pero ahora es su turno. Además contraté a un par de niños para que le hagan travesuras.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado?

- No se merece eso y más.

- Sakura...

- No me digas nada Eriol o le diré a Tomoyo.

- ¿Que? Tú sabias...

- No, pero no puedes disimularlo tu cara me lo dijo todo cuando te la presenté. Además Tomoyo me había platicado de... un momento no debo decírtelo, ella me lo confió a mi.

- Je je.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- No importa lo que te dijo, quiere decir que si fui lo suficientemente importante, y que no me olvido.

- ¿Acaso hay algo que yo deba saber?

- SIP, si todo sale bien, y cruza los dedos para que así sea, tal vez pronto seré de tu familia.

- ¿Bromeas?

- Claro que no. Sólo necesito una ayudadita para que diga que sí.

Después de su cara de desconcierto finalmente asintió.

- Lo pensaré

Si, tenía una aliada.

- Pero... – importante detalle que aclarar.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Hay algo entre tu hermano y ella?

- ¿Cómo? No, bueno al menos nada que yo sepa, somos primos, lejanos pero primos. Ellos se llevan muy bien pero nada más.

- Bien, ya que estas de mi lado, te ayudaré con Shaoran.

- ¿Qué? – me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco - no, no yo no quiero a Shaoran, y definitivamente no me interesa que me ayudes con él.

- Pero...

- NOP. Ahora talla bien las patas de Kero.

**SHAORAN**

Voy a necesitar terapia y ni el mismísimo Freud puede hacer algo para que esto no quede grabado en mi mente como un horrendo trauma.

Supongo que es mi castigo por hacer sufrir a Sakura. Los minutos se hacen horas y siento mucho calor dentro del traje. Siento que todos saben quién soy y se ríen de mí.

De dos personas estoy muy seguro que disfrutan mi mala suerte, la causante y mi "amigo". Para esos amigos ¿para qué quiero enemigos? Eriol no para de reír en cuanto me ve, Sakura lo ha puesto a encargarse de un puesto de artesanías.

¡Que injusticia!

Cuando pase cerca de él pude escuchar su repertorio de vendedor estrella con un par de chicas, con eso y un par de guiños y palabras bonitas ya estaba acabando su mercancía, que condenada suerte tenía.

Pero Tomoyo lo sabría.

Sólo minutos antes había visto como habían armado un complot contra mi. Vi a mi examigo y a ella hablar muy bajito mientras limpiaban a sus mascotas. Odiaba saber cuanto me seguía importando ella.

Pero al anochecer…

- Toma - de no sé de dónde salió Sakura y me dio un montón de tela de peluche.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Tu traje de trabajo, venderás globos.

- ¿Bromeas?

- ¿Me ves riendo? Hazlo – dijo seria y firmemente.

- Si no lo hago ¿qué?

- Tengo un amigo felino al que le gustaría cenar un chico.

- Sakura no… - por supuesto que no lo haría.

- Hazlo, me lo debes - dijo seriamente y después de entregarme el traje y los globos se fue.

Ok, esa última frase logro hacerme sentir culpable, después de todo me había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Oh cielos, eso ya lo había olvidado, pésimo momento para recordarlo. Así que gruñendo toda clase de maldiciones me puse el dichoso traje de oso, que por cierto era ROSA.

Gracias a Dios, que todavía me quería un poco, el traje tenía cabeza así por lo menos guardaba un poco de dignidad.

No paso mucho antes de que comenzara la venta, tampoco paso tiempo en que un trío de crías, es decir niños mal educados comenzaron a jalarme la cola una y otra vez haciéndome cuanta travesura podían. Intenté alejarme, intenté regañarlos e intimidarlos, pero un oso gigante no era para causar terror.

Heme aquí, al futuro jefe de la mafia oriental vendiendo globos a un montón de mocosos insoportables.

Muchas personas habían ido al lugar y todas las atracciones tenían público. El chico mentiroso tenía a un gran número de espectadores con sus historias. El mago de igual manera, el hermano de Sakura junto a Yue se paseaban entre la gente siempre vigilantes de todo lo que pasara. Pero la que tenía más era la abuela de Sakura y ella misma, según tenía entendido estaba también dando consulta.

Por un momento recordé la primera vez que la vi y sinceramente al verla estirándose no me dio mucha idea de que cambiaría así mi vida. Cansado me fui a sentar un rato aprovechando que ni Yue ni Touya estuvieran cerca.

- Buenas noches - la dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y recuerdos.

- Buenas noches - era la madre de Sakura que ya vestida para el baile se fue a sentar a mi lado.

- Espero que no le moleste demasiado su trabajo - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien.

- En realidad lamento que mi hija lo haya hecho venir cuando no era su deseo - se disculpó.

- En realidad creo que se lo debo - no tenía idea de qué les había dicho ella de lo sucedido.

Luego ella me sonrió - solo le pediría un favor joven Li.

- En que desee.

- No la haga sufrir más.

- Pero yo...

- Ahora debo ir a bailar, espero que venga verme - dijo y así como llego se fue.

Soy yo, o entendí que YO la había hecho sufrir.

Bueno tal vez un poco cuando la secuestre, pero nada más, por eso la aleje de mi para que no sufriera, ¿por qué su madre me pedía aquello? Debería pedirle a su alocada hija que se aleje de mi, eso si sería más apropiado.

Bien no entendería nunca a Sakura así que resignado me puse la cabeza del traje de oso. Bien, me pellizco y de acuerdo al dolor no estoy soñando.

Casi a la media noche mis pobres pies no soportaban más la tortura y los globos que vendía estaban casi intactos sólo había vendido uno, y otro se me había escapado por estar peleando con un chiquillo que me dio una patada en la pierna y salió huyendo.

Era la segunda ronda en los bailes de la madre de Sakura y esta vez combino el baile de caderas con un hermoso flamenco, debo decir que nunca había visto bailar al flamenco en vivo y puedo decir que me gusto mucho. Había logrado atraer a muchas personas a ver su baile y entendía su fascinación.

La madre de Sakura se fue a cambiar, lucía diferentes ropas me eran extrañamente conocidas. Chorreando sudor me quité la cabeza del oso para respirar un poco y observe el baile. Los amigos de Sakura tocaban de nuevo pero esta vez con instrumentos muy diferentes.

Una música muy diferente comenzó a llenar el ambiente y la señora Nadeshico comenzó a danzar de una singular manera.

- Hace un baile de la India - dijo alguien a mi lado y por poco y pego un brinco del susto.

Al ver a Sakura a mi lado quise reprocharle pero ella estaba demasiado atenta al baile como para hacerme caso.

- ¿Ves los movimientos? Esta contando una historia con todo su cuerpo.

- ¿India?

- Hemos estado en muchos lugares y aprendido muchos bailes. El talento especial de mi madre es aprender a bailar en muy poco tiempo y así lo hizo cuando estuvimos en la India.

Y en realidad la madre de Sakura lo hacía muy bien.

- Cada movimiento tiene su significado - decía ella - ahora cuenta la historia de un héroe que bajo a los infiernos para rescatar a su amada, pero fue destruido en el intento - dijo ella con un extraño tono de voz.

Ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Bailarás?

Ella negó - jamás seré tan buena como mi madre, apenas y domino el baile de caderas y práctico el flamenco - se dio media vuelta.

- Tú eres tú, no es bueno que te compares con alguien más… - no sé de donde salieron esas palabras, ella se detuvo sólo un momento y luego siguió su camino.

Los recuerdos llegaron claro y firmes en mi memoria, la había visto bailar de una manera tan especial que difícilmente podría explicar, antes de la noche que nos besamos por primera vez, aquella noche que bailo a la luz de la hoguera. Aquella noche había despertado en mí un deseo que hasta ahora intentaba acallar. El tiempo no había podido nada contra el recuerdo y las sensaciones.

Pero era mejor para mi salud mental que no bailara frente a mí, no quería caer de nuevo en esa agradable tentación.

**TOMOYO**

Vaya lengua que tiene este tipo.

Sólo lo deje por tres horas y ya terminó la mercancía, pude escuchar como convence a las jovencitas, sin duda su aire de ingles seductor ayuda mucho pero su lengua es más peligrosa que el dinero y el prestigio.

No puedo negar que como hace dos años, verlo coqueteando con otras chicas logró molestarme.

Y eso me enojo.

- Tu tía baila hermoso - finalmente ambos habíamos ido a parar en el mismo lugar.

- Así es.

- ¿Tu bailas?

- No, yo no me atrevo se necesita mucho talento.

- Yo creo que lo tienes, sólo que no lo explotas.

- Si claro.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada.

- ¿Acaso estas enojada conmigo?

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- No, en lo más mínimo – puso cara de inocencia.

- Entonces sólo soy yo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Todo esta bien - y me fui.

**ERIOL**

Ey, ey, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Me dijo, le dije, nos dijimos.

Rayos, las mujeres si que son complicadas. La medicina es menos complicada, sólo tienes que saber un poco del paciente, ya saben antecedentes familiares, luego tomar en cuenta los síntomas y con base en eso hacer un diagnostico y tratamiento, tan fácil como eso.

Pero ¿como carambas entiendes lo que le pasa a una mujer?, si en primer lugar casi no conoces nada de ella, segundo los síntomas son extraños, confusos y poco entendibles, no puedes hacer un diagnostico y menos un tratamiento pues no sabes donde metiste la pata.

Una cosa es seguro, la metiste y hasta el fondo.

La mujer debería nacer con una guía práctica de funcionamiento, con instructivo para comprenderla, o por lo menos intentarlo, y como remediar situaciones que uno no comprende.

Bien, después de un análisis exhaustivo del cual no entiendo mucho, me queda claro una cosa.

Algo le sucede a Tomoyo.

Y créanme llegar a esa conclusión ya es mucho.

Sé que la chica no es simple ni mucho menos, pero va a requerir de mis mejores habilidades para poder entenderla un poco.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

Hola

Beatriz Ventura

Celina Sosa

Rosh bernal

belen

Orion no Saga

tsubasa no tenshi

darthmocy

Kamille - newtype

j.sakuraplatina

amatista1986

gabyhyatt

Hichi

Amatista

anamiyako

Gracias por su paciencia y seguir con esta historia. Les agradezco sus comentarios créanme que en ocasiones una sola palabra suya me da muchas ideas para el fic, je je cuando me llega la inspiración, que últimamente se ha ido de vacaciones y espero regrese pronto no quiero dejarlos esperando tanto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos

Yoalitzin


	22. The rain

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 22: The rain

**SAKURA**

Vaya noche.

Tuvimos un par de excelentes noches como esperábamos, lo único era que terminábamos bastante cansados, dormíamos hasta tarde alguno aunque los ancianos siempre madrugaban.

En especial mis noches últimamente eran agotadoras, además del trabajo rutinario me había impuesto uno más que me acaparaba un poco más de tres horas diarias lo que me dejaba francamente agotada. Era un trabajo sobre todo espiritual y no deseba que nadie se enterara de él así que fingía que dormía estupendamente.

El lugar donde acampamos era enorme y con grandes zonas verdes, justo como nos gustaba, el aire se sentía limpio y algo húmedo pero refrescante. Con un hermoso cielo azul salpicado de pequeñas nubes, sin duda sería un buen día.

- Buenos días querida Sakura - me saludó la abuela y le sonreí, este día no sé por qué pero me sentía realmente bien.

- Buenos días abuela ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si gracias, sólo me despertaste un par de veces mientras llamabas al joven Li.

- ¿Qué? - la quijada se me fue al suelo.

Toda la noche soñé con él, bueno no era sueño exactamente más bien recuerdos. De cuando él y yo bailábamos en aquel lugar y luego el beso y...

- Es broma - sonrió mi abuela.

- ¡Abuela! - ya estaba morada de la vergüenza.

Normalmente ella era callada y tranquila, pero en ocasiones decía cada cosa que provocaba que me pusiera roja de pena.

- Tranquila cariño. Veo con orgullo que te mantienes firme en tus decisiones.

- Así es. Por cierto - suspiré esperando una respuesta no tan mala - ¿qué ha dicho el consejo de ancianos por la presencia de Shaoran y Eriol?

Lo cierto es que no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar, y es que el consejo de ancianos, que es algo así como la máxima autoridad entre nosotros, no había estado muy de acuerdo con que un extraño viniera con nosotros pero finalmente la insistencia de mi abuela los había logrado convencer. El argumento que dimos para que viniera con nosotros era que me debía un favor y me lo pagaba.

Como imaginamos mi hermano pegó un grito en el cielo ante la propuesta, pero después de horas y horas de discusión en las que pretendió sacarme algo más de información pero no logró, finalmente el consejo accedió. Gracias a que mi abuela como Shuvani tenía cierto peso, además de que dijo que traería buena suerte a todos, así nadie se quejó.

Y no mintió del todo, en realidad las noches anteriores nos fue muy bien.

- Parece que les agradaron, los escuché comentando que son muy trabajadores.

- También ayuda que Eriol sea médico - dije recordando que la noche anterior una pequeña había tenido una caída y él de inmediato la ayudó, lo que le dio puntos ante el consejo.

- Sólo están un poco preocupados por el joven Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hizo algo? ¿Ofendió a alguien? ¿Agredió a alguien? Porque si es así entonces yo...

- Tranquila Sakura - dijo mi abuela con una gota en la cabeza - piensas cosas muy malas sobre él - no tenía idea - no es eso. Sólo que les preocupa que sea algo retraído, casi no se une a las actividades de convivencia como el otro chico.

- Así es Él, abuela - suspiré resignada.

Me sonrió - ¿estas segura de querer continuar con esto?

- Por supuesto.

- Me alegro, ahora cariño necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas.

- Claro.

Estaba decidida a continuar con mi vida e impedir que la presencia de Shaoran me afectara demasiado.

Claro, eso lo pude lograr hasta que lo vi.

Estaba muy ocupado en algunas labores, junto a los chicos estaban armando una carpa más, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía y realmente se veía muy bien. Como siempre mostraba su feo ceño fruncido, supongo que era porque estaba concentrado pero tenía esa mirada tan fuerte que creo que es lo que más me atrae de él...

- ¿Sakura?

- Eh... ¿si? - me sonrió y por un segundo temí que leyera mis pensamientos por la cara que tenía - podrías llevarle esto a Fuji - me dio un par de telas - su madre me las pidió hace algún tiempo.

- Claro.

Suspiré y evite ver hacia donde estaba Shaoran.

Vi de lejos a mi amigo que estaba detrás de unas carpas, y como siempre yo de distraída - Fuji mi abuela le manda esto a... - hasta entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba Yue estaba con él, sólo que no lo había visto pues su persona estaba oculta tras la carpa - tu... mmmrr a tu madre por favor - le entregué el encargo y él agradeció y se fue.

¿Por qué a mí?

Es decir...

Bueno...

Ah...

No se cómo empezar.

Mi compromiso con él estaba roto.

Si ROTO, bueno técnicamente lo estaba desde que me fui, pero después de unos días de llegar de Hong Kong fue definitivo. Él supo de inmediato que era por causa de Shaoran..., bueno era causa mía...

¿A quién se le ocurría enamorarse estando comprometida con otro?

A mí.

Bien como sea, él... es tan lindo, porque me dijo que estaba bien, dijo que comprendía mi confusión y no deseaba obligarme a nada si no lo deseaba, pero que aún así me seguía queriendo, que me esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario y que estaría conmigo si llegara a necesitarlo. Me sentí ridícula al escucharlo y por poco y acepto casarme con él en ese mismo instante, era una tonta al dejar ir a semejante hombre pero mi estúpido corazón se aceleraba con la presencia de otro, soñaba con otro, babeaba por otro... bueno se entiende ¿no?

No podía corresponderle como él se merecía, le dije que sería mejor que buscara a alguien más y dijo que lo intentaría, pero que ya tenía a quien amar...

BUAAA! Quisiera partirme en dos y una Sakura se vaya con Yue y la otra con Shaoran pero no se puede, tal vez sí, con la clonación y todo eso...

- ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó de pronto levantándome la cara para verlo a los ojos.

Y todavía se preocupaba por mí, después de que los últimos meses lo evito como si se tratara de una enfermedad. Quería meter la cabeza en la tierra y no sacarla, me sentía tan culpable.

- Si gracias - me puse totalmente roja, seguía siendo el hombre más apuesto del mundo, como un ángel caído del cielo que no merecía lo que yo le hacía - ¿y tú?

- Bien gracias - me sonrió.

Mi hermano me dijo que él tampoco lo había pasado bien después del rompimiento, y aunque mi hermano no me reprochó mis actos por lo menos no con palabras pero si con miradas, estaba segura que no le agradó mucho que le rompiera el corazón a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo? - finalmente me soltó y comenzamos a caminar, como antes.

- ¿Mío? Ah... pues bien, creo.

- Pensé que lucharías por él - eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, es decir, Yue solía ser muy directo pero no esperaba esas palabras de él.

- je je - sólo pude sonreír como una tonta.

¿Cómo le digo que lo hice y perdí? ¿Cómo le digo que Shaoran es un idiota y aún así lo quiero?

- Pues verás... es complicado - ciertamente él era el último que debía saber mis dilemas amorosos.

- Recuerda que yo estaré siempre que me necesites - susurró y sus palabras me parecieron realmente sinceras,

¿Por qué me castigan así?

Es decir, debe haber una forma de mandar mis sentimientos hacia Shaoran muy lejos y erigir unos más intensos hacia Yue. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejar de quererlo para abrir mi corazón a alguien más?

¿Es patético?

Es lo que me sucede.

- Gracias - agradecí en un apenado susurro viendo al piso.

- Recuerda que amar no siempre es fácil - lo escuché decir y después de pensarlo unos segundos levanté la mirada y él ya no estaba.

Suspiré de nuevo, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

Ver a Yue cada día también era difícil, cuando me sonreía de esa manera tan... sincera, sin reproche alguno.

Que injusta era con él.

Bien, seguí caminando y me encontré con Chiharu maltratando a un alegre Yamazaky que explicaba la historia de como se habían inventado los primeros palillos chinos. Más adelante caminaban unos despreocupados Zeshin y Sué, por cierto que no lo había mencionado, pero Zeshin se casó con ella precisamente.

Después de volver del viaje, Sué finalmente le había confesado a Zeshin que le quería mucho y que no había soportado su ausencia, él terminó por aceptarla y comenzaron a salir juntos, por decirlo de alguna manera ya que siempre estaban juntos. La cosa se puso fea cuando resulto que los padres de Sué no estaban muy contentos con la idea ya que se supone que sería otro su yerno, pero después de días de hablar y gracias a la intervención del consejo de ancianos finalmente se comprometieron y en cuestión de meses se casaron.

Fue el evento del año, la ceremonia fue hermosa como la tradición gitana lo dicta. Y ahora, pues ahora Zeshin esta que se muere de felicidad ya que Sué luce una hermosa pancita, todos piensan que será un niño, pero a él le importa más que este sano. Según las cartas tendrán una vida tranquila, claro con sus dificultades pero en general todo les saldrá bien, me alegro tanto por ellos.

En nuestra tradición es muy importante el linaje familiar, en general los grupos de gitanos están conformados por diferentes clanes, las bodas normalmente se rigen por la conveniencia de ambas familias y el amor... bueno si existe es ganancia pero no siempre es requisito. El amor se construye cuando ya se vive con la pareja.

Según sé en este país –Japón- también consideran que no es necesario el amor para un matrimonio, porque según dicen es una enfermedad temporal.

En serio que espero que así sea, y que mi enfermedad terminé pronto... duele mucho.

**TOMOYO**

Un día más, o uno menos depende de la visión de cada quien.

Pero para mi era uno más de verlo. No entiendo cómo ha logrado meterse en mis pensamientos.

Tal vez... después de todo si llegué a sentir algo por él, eso explicaría el por qué de mis celos. Yo no soy posesiva ni mucho menos, pero verlo coquetear realmente lo siento como una patada en el hígado, es decir que me molesta mucho.

Ya hasta pienso como Touya.

Él sigue ayudando a armar la nueva carpa al lado de Li y los otros chicos se comporta como todo un caballero y en otras ocasiones parece un chiquillo malcriado. Lo mismo me hace reír con las cosas que hace o enojar.

Vi a Sakura hablar con Yue hace unos momentos, debe ser duro para ella. Yue realmente la quiere y aunque ella quiere corresponderle no puede. Creo que finalmente la entiendo, aunque quiera pensar en otro chico no puedo, este tonto doctor esta en mi cabeza.

En ocasiones me gustaría ser más como Sakura, es realmente una persona muy especial, alegre, divertida, activa y sobre todo es amada, no sólo por su familia sino por todos los gitanos. Cuando la conocí terminé por envidiarla un poco, parecía realmente perfecta una chica como la que yo no podría ser nunca. Mi pasado pesa demasiado sobre mí y no me permite cambiar como quisiera.

Él único recuerdo importante de ese pasado, se ha convertido en la cara de Hiraguizawa, y eso debería alarmarme.

Creo que finalmente me doy cuenta que el hombre me gusta, me gusta mucho y la verdad no sé que hacer. ¿Cómo acercarme a él?

Y otra pregunta aún más importante ¿quiero acercarme a él?

- No olvides que la fuerza de voluntad puede lograr cambiar al destino, tus decisiones pesan más que la suerte - dijo alguna vez la abuela.

Y no sé hasta donde puedo confiar en el destino, no he querido que ni Sakura ni ella me lean las cartas. Siempre he pensado que soy yo quien lo construye con cada decisión que tomo y que ninguna fuerza extrapoderosa puede hacer que haga lo que no quiera. Pero dice la abuela que lo que ellas leen no esta tanto lo que esta escrito para nosotros, sino pueden saber que puede suceder en caso de seguir el camino que llevamos, pero que es susceptible de cambiarse.

Sakura me confesó que ella tampoco entiende demasiado, pero prefiere confiar y prevenir desgracias si es posible. Ella salvó la vida del chico que ama y yo...

- Tomoyo.

- Hola Sayuri.

- Lamento molestarte, pero necesito tu ayuda con mi traje.

- Claro que sí - Sayuri era una chica muy delgadita y pequeña, un cuerpo perfecto para lo que se dedicaba, a las acrobacias y a la flexibilidad.

Por lo menos sabía que era útil en algo y me gustaba hacerlo. Mientras camino hacia la carpa de Sayuri puedo sentir un leve pero no molesto escalofrío en mi nuca y al volver un poco mi cabeza, puedo confirmar mis sospechas, él me esta mirando. No puedo saber como lo hace, pero cuando me mira inevitablemente lo sé.

Tiene una expresión muy rara cuando lo hace, una muy leve sonrisa adorna su rostro y una mirada casi brillante busca mi ojos, puedo sentirme alagada ante tal expresión y es la que realmente me desconcierta. Es como si pudiera leer mi mente, como si...

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿Si?

- ¿estas bien?

- Si claro, vamos - debo hacer algo con lo que pasa, pero no tengo idea qué.

**SAKURA**

Estoy tan cansada, hoy fue un día terriblemente largo pero por fin terminó.

Nunca antes lo días me parecían tan largos, cada segundo parecía un minuto, es cómo si deseara alargar la tortura.

- Debes ser fuerte Sakura - había dicho Tomoyo minutos atrás cuando me notó decaída, de nuevo.

Claro es tan fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo.

Tenerlo cerca, sentirlo cerca, quererlo aún más cerca... cuando emocionalmente se encuentra en otro continente. Es terrible tener tan cerca su cuerpo y tan lejos sus sentimientos. Sentir su indiferencia es lo que más me ha dolido, no me ha hablado en estos últimos días y siento que el dolor me desgarra cuando lo veo. Quiero odiarlo y no puedo, quiero ignorarlo y no puedo, no puedo hacer nada frente a estos sentimientos que sólo crecen y crean dolor.

He reprimido varias veces mis lágrimas que manan por voluntad propia, pero que retengo porque sé que no sirve de nada y porque me prometí que no lo haría de nuevo desde la noche en que me rechazo tan cruelmente.

Si es cierto que el amor es sólo una enfermedad temporal espero que con estos días sea curado por completo, así puedo desenamorarme de Shaoran, conociéndolo en verdad, dándome cuenta de que no es tan perfecto como lo recordaba o imaginaba, que es un horrendo hombre al que no le importa dañar a los demás con tal de obtener algo en su provecho, que no es... lo que yo creí.

Y es que en estos dos años, por más que intentaba olvidarlo conociendo chicos terminaba comparándolos con él, siempre él y es que, a pesar de sus locuras, prácticamente lo había convertido en mi dios personal.

Lo sé soy una tonta, pero ahora es el momento de arrancarme estos sentimientos y seguir adelante, siempre adelante.

No es que yo sea una luchadora de la vida y que me sobrepondré a esta desafortunada experiencia amorosa, es que... en realidad... no me queda de otra.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

.

.

.

Quiero estar sola y tranquila por un rato y tal vez dormir, me acomodo e intento controlar mi respiración. La meditación es excelente para poder relajarme un poco, el trabajo para nosotros rara vez termina. Pero debo mantenerme tranquila y serena para poder ejercer mis poderes de manera adecuada.

O por lo menos eso dicen los libros de magia que estoy leyendo. Nuestro pueblo y en particular en mi clan preservan una docena de antiguos libros que contienen algunos secretos del esoterismo, de ellos aprendimos a leer las cartas y otras cosas, gracias a ellos conocemos que el mundo es más de lo que vemos y sentimos.

En esos antiguos libros, que por cierto según cuenta mi abuela, algunos de ellos fueron salvados de las llamas que consumieron la legendaria biblioteca de Alejandría, se explican las leyes universales que pocos hombres de la historia han llegado a conocer, secretos celosamente guardados por los grandes sacerdotes de las más poderosas civilizaciones.

Uno de ellos dice que el mundo entero es como un gran ser viviente, con sus propias leyes que la ciencia aún esta descubriendo, pero que nada es estático todo se mueve y tiene su energía propia, con la magia lo único que se hace es maneja un poco esas energías para que lo impensable pueda suceder. Comprender todo esto no me ha sido fácil, se requiere un tipo especial de entrenamiento para abrir la mente a nuevas posibilidades. Lo importante de esto es que hasta las piedras tienen su propia energía y podemos aprovecharlas.

En realidad yo dudaba un poco de algunas cuestiones, pero en la reunión pasada de los gitanos una shuvani muy poderosa me mostró de lo que era capaz y fue entonces cuando decidí que yo lo intentaría, por sólo una causa. Intentaba forjarle una protección a Shaoran, ya que no iba a andar detrás de él por el resto de su vida, estaba forjándole un amuleto mágico especialmente creado para su protección claro que no haría milagros pero por lo menos yo estaría más tranquila.

Como sea, son tantas cosas por aprender, nunca pensé que los seres humanos tuviéramos tantas cualidades y pensar que vivimos sin conocerlas y las desperdiciamos tanto. Espero que algún día pueda enseñar lo que estoy aprendiendo a alguien más que maneje mejor su magia y entonces...

- ¡SAKURA!

- Oe... - el grito me hace perder el equilibrio y por poco caigo de la rama del árbol.

Que no era tan buena idea ya que eran como dos metros hasta el suelo.

- Así que aquí estabas - genial, él y de nuevo él, justo ahora que por unos segundos había salido de mi cabeza.

- No, soy una ilusión ahora vete.

Ni siquiera lo sentí llegar, tenía una fea expresión en su rostro.

- Baja de ahí podrías caerte - dijo con aire autoritario desde el suelo.

- No te interesa - me senté de nuevo e intenté ignorarlo, algo que se me hacía cada vez más difícil.

- Si no bajas subiré por ti.

- Ja, si claro - me había costado casi 20 minutos llegar hasta ese lugar.

Cerré los ojos y al no escucharlo pensé que se había ido, que ingenua.

- Estoy cuidando de ti - lo escuché hablarme al oído.

Perdí el equilibrio, ya sentía la cara en el suelo, pero su mano fue más rápida y me atrapó.

- Ah... - grité como niñita y me aferré a lo primero que encontré, que por cierto era él.

Abrí los ojos sólo cuando escuché un fuerte golpeteo, fue cuando me enteré que era su corazón y estaba bastante acelerado, supongo que por el esfuerzo de subir al árbol.

- Disculpa -lo solté como si quemara y me senté de nuevo en la rama del árbol - no me vuelvas a espantar de esa manera - le grité, pero él sólo tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Estabas muy distraída. ¿En qué pensabas? - preguntó levantando una ceja en un gesto realmente atractivo.

- En colgarte un cascabel para evitar un susto.

- Sigues de floja mientras los demás trabajan - me miró reprobatoriamente.

- Sólo tomo un pequeño descanso y después a trabajar de nuevo - era cierto.

Su cara me dijo que no me creía y se me quedo mirando como si tuviera caricaturas en la cara, no me gustaba que me mirara de esa manera.

- La vista es increíble ¿no crees? - le señalé el paisaje y él miró a su alrededor

- Si duda - contestó finalmente. Desde ese lugar podíamos ver con claridad el pueblo, las pequeñas casitas y sus habitantes, también el azul del cielo y la alfombra verde que se extendía a nuestro alrededor, sin olvidar las carpas no tan lejanas.

- Sigues hablando esos seres de no sé qué.

- No, sólo quiero descansar. Espero que hoy por la noche sea igual de bueno como ayer.

- ¿Otra vez? - le salió una gota en la cabeza - pues yo no pienso... - comenzó a hablar con enojo.

Sabía lo que diría así que...

- Gracias - lo interrumpí - te agradezco mucho que nos ayudes tanto - sin esperar respuesta bajé con poco cuidado del árbol y prácticamente corrí a las carpas.

Sabía que si me pedía que no lo hiciera hacerlo de nuevo terminaría aceptando y no podía. Sólo unos días más, unos días más.

Sólo intentaría protegerlo por última vez y todo terminaría.

Esa noche fue exactamente como la anterior, es decir terriblemente agotadora. Salí de la carpa a altas horas de la noche y francamente no soportaba mi espalda quería descansar un poco, comprendía porque mi abuela deseba descansar pronto. Todo en el futuro de las personas que atendí esa noche tendrían sus pequeñas dificultades pero con un poco de confianza en sí mismos les ayudaría a salir a delante.

Ya no era Super mujer y no me metía en su vidas, sólo los aconsejaba, no iba cometer el mismo error por segunda ocasión. Ya avanzada la noche, por fin tuve unos minutos en los que los clientes dejaron de aparecer y aproveché para intentar relajarme un poco saliendo de mi lugar, Hiro estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los clientes, pero había pocas personas en esa parte así que le dije que se tomara unos minutos ya que siempre estaba en pie, lo rechazó pero después de prácticamente amenazarlo se fue a descansar un poco, de todas maneras pensé que nadie más pediría mis servicios ya que al parecer mi madre había acaparado a todo el público, de nuevo.

Es tan hermosa.

Vi una enorme cabeza de oso moviéndose entre la gente y me eché a reír.

La justicia existe.

Al parecer tuvo más suerte que la noche anterior y ya había vendido una quinta parte de los globos, nada mal. Esta vez gracias a la cara de cachorro que Eriol me puso desistí de contratar a niños para molestarlo, Ah!... y que mi abuela me descubrió y no le agrado mucho la idea.

- Es un invitado Sakura, me sorprende tu comportamiento jovencita - había dicho con aire contrariado. Cinco minutos después estaba riendo a más no poder al ver como le jalaban la cola.

- Hola Sakura - me saludó Eriol.

- Hola Eriol, ¿de nuevo terminaste tan rápido?

Se infló de orgullo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción asintió - por supuesto Sakurita, cualquier cosa que me proponga lo puedo hacer - dijo con aire de superhéroe.

- Eh... claro, lo que tu digas.

- Por cierto, ¿haz visto a Tomy?

- ¿Tomy?

- Tomoyo, Tomoyito, Tomy, ¿entiendes?

- Asi que Tomy, no creo que le agrade. Pero siento desilusionarte Eriol pero no la he visto, aunque esta tarde me pareció que estaba algo extraña.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - dijo con cascaditas en los ojos - creo que esta enojado conmigo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Yo? nada, no he hecho nada. Pero en cuanto me le acercó huye como si...

- Cómo si tuvieras una enfermedad contagiosa, como si fueras un bicho ponzoñoso, como si la quemaras, como si no quisiera estar cerca de ti, como...

- Ok, creo que has entendido la idea, pero no es para que me lo digas de esa manera. ¿Sabes? creo que ya no le agrado.

- Un segundo Eriol, ¿quieres dejar de sacar estúpidas conclusiones y hablar con ella?

Me miró alarmado - ¿Cómo?

- Tú mismo me lo aconsejaste una vez ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que no me andara por las ramas con Shaoran y que hablara de frente y con la verdad.

- Eh..., bueno sí pero lo de Tomy y yo es diferente, es decir...

- Ahora entiendes que no es fácil. Ahora señor doctor, déjese de tonterías y vaya a hablar con mi prima - le dije empujándolo hacia una carpa en especial.

- Pero... pero... - que bien se sentía estar del otro lado.

Viendo desde lejos, es más fácil aconsejar que hacer. ji ji

- Hazlo - lo empujé hasta la carpa donde Tomoyo trabajaba con los trajes.

**TOMOYO**

Esto se verá genial en Sakura.

Es la tela más hermosa que pude encontrar, es seda en color verde esmeralda que combina perfecto con sus ojos. Le haré un traje para que baile y deje con la baba caída del joven Li, después de todo él se lo merece por hacerla sufrir. Además debo hacer algo por ella, ya que hizo mucho por mi.

¿Por qué son tan despistados y no notan que se gustan mucho?

Es decir, es sólo cuestión de verlos cuando se miran o se cruzan por accidente, sus ojos lo dicen todo. Creo que no se darían cuenta aunque lo trajeran escrito en la cara. He visto como mira él, a cada momento la busca con la mirada y creo que se ha dado cuenta de que yo lo he visto y también a mi me evita. Me gustaría hablar con él y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero no debo inmiscuirme... tanto.

Un leve empujoncito, como dice Chiharu, ella también se dio cuenta de lo que hay entre esos dos. El joven Yamazaky aconsejó encerrarlos en un camión por una semana hasta que ambos lo admitan, pero no me parece tan buena idea. Creo que ellos dos como sus más cercanos amigos ya lo sospechan, si Sakura se entera le va a dar un ataque de nervios porque se supone que nadie más debe saberlo.

Creo que Touya ya lo sospecha, me ha preguntado varias veces pero me voy por la tangente y no le respondo, pero he notado que tiene muy bien vigilado al joven Li, no hay movimiento suyo que no sea supervisado por Touya, pero aún así en ocasiones se le escapa. Nadie en el grupo sabe que ha estado en prisión, salvo por supuesto la abuela, Zeshin y yo. A Sakura no le gusta ocultarlo, pero dice que será por poco tiempo y luego todo habrá terminado, eso espero no me gusta ver que sufre tanto, la esta afectando mucho la presencia de Shaoran.

Daría lo que fuera por tener las palabras precisas, hacer lo necesario para poder calmar su dolor. Pero no sé que puedo hacer, ni siquiera sé como aconsejarla, no había conocido a nadie que pasara por aquello, quizá la única persona a la que vi cerca fue a mi padre cuando era pequeña y lloraba en la tumba de mi madre.

Pero con la muerte no hay solución, pero estando en vida debe haberla, simplemente se debe buscar. No sé que hacer por Sakura, mi corazón se estruja de ver como intenta disimularlo como forza las sonrisas que hasta hace unos meses eran más naturales. Ella me ayudó tanto y no sé como ayudarla a ella ahora.

- Ella estará bien - Eriol esta a mi lado y ni siquiera lo noté.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Pensabas en Sakura ¿no es cierto? - me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - ¿acaso ya sabía leer la mente? porque si era así estaba perdida.

- Es que susurraste su nombre, pero creo que no te diste cuenta.

Ah, era eso, sólo esperaba no haber hecho lo mismo cuando pensaba en él - ¿Crees realmente que ella estará bien?

- Hasta donde sé nadie se ha muerto de amor - dice a modo de broma.

- Yo sí - dije de pronto - mi padre murió cuando mi madre dio su último suspiro - no sé por qué le confié eso si a nadie le había dicho eso - no quiero que Sakura sufra más - dije para tratar de disimular mi vergüenza ante mi comentario, que para mí era muy íntimo.

Pensé que preguntaría algo, en cambio permaneció en silencio.

- Tal vez la única manera de ayudarla es estar a su lado - me dice y no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

- Para poder ayudar a los demás, debes estar bien tu misma primero.

- No entiendo.

- Te preocupas mucho por ella y eso también te esta afectando, la ayudaría más una sonrisa que un lamento por su desdicha. Y en ocasiones es suficiente sólo estar a su lado.

De nuevo logró sorprenderme, a pesar de todos sus defectos tenía algo de sabiduría que pocas veces sacaba a la luz y era parte de lo que había logrado atraerme de él.

Unos segundos después el ambiente entre ambos parecía más relajado, incluso cómodo.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿SI? - me encontré con el rostro de Eriol que ¿estaba sonrojado?

- Eh... pues yo... me gustaría que habláramos - disimulé mi nerviosismo continuando con mis actividades con la aguja.

- Tú dirás.

Dio un largo suspiro y dijo en un leve suspiro - Tomoyo yo quiero que hablemos de nosotros...

- ¿Nosotros? - ¿acaso hay un nosotros?

- Sí es sobre...

- ¡Tomoyo! - entró de pronto Touya como suele hacerlo, es decir casi violentamente y miró como bicho raro a Eriol.

- Disculpa, mi madre solicita tu presencia.

- Claro... - me levanté para seguirlo pero Touya no se movía y no parecía tener intensiones de hacerlo, más bien precia estar tratando de leer los pensamientos de mi acompañante - ¿me llevas? - lo tomé de la mano y lo saqué, no quería que comenzara a interrogarlo o amenazarlo por encontrarnos solos.

No era la primera vez que Touya "advertía" a hombres que osaran acercarse a Sakura, a mí o cualquier chica del grupo. Era terriblemente sobreprotector, aún me pregunto cómo es que Sakura pudo irse a China sin él.

- ¿Acaso te estaba molestando?

- Por supuesto que no, sólo quería que le ayude con algunas cosas.

- Pues no me gusta ese tipo.

- Nadie será suficientemente bueno para ti.

- Para nadie, ni para mi hermana, para alguna de las chicas o... para tí.

- Te agradezco el interés, pero puedo arreglármelas sola.

- Esta bien, pero si te hace algo entonces... - y aquí viene la letanía de lo que le sucederá al infortunado que osara acercarse de más a alguna de nosotras. Sólo digamos que tenía una estupenda imaginación para diseñar los peores castigos habidos y por haber.

La verdad es que me hacía reír con sus ideas, sólo esperaba que no se vaya por el lado oscuro o tendríamos suelto un peligroso asesino.

Pero no, Touya era terriblemente celoso y posesivo pero con un enorme y bondadoso corazón.

- Pero muy... muy... muy... muy en el fondo Tomoyo - había dicho Sakura cuando le confié lo que pensaba de su hermano.

Fui a ver a la tía Nadeshico y le ayude con su vestuario que tenía una pequeña rotura, satisfecha por ayudar regresaba a la carpa, cuando escuché gritos provenir de la carpa donde Sakura leía las cartas.

- Es una farsante - gritaba la voz de un hombre.

Oh no, y nadie estaba afuera para ayudarla se supone que alguien debe estar en ese lugar, pero sin indagar en eso entré corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - vi a un joven bastante alto mirando con odio a Sakura y ella también estaba en pie enfrentándolo.

- Es mentira - gritó acercándose a Sakura peligrosamente.

- Le digo lo que veo, nada más - ella dijo con firmeza pero retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Malditos gitanos - gritó el tipo y ahogué un grito al verlo tratar de alcanzar a Sakura, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó.

- Crea lo que quiera, ahora es mejor que se retire - mantuvo la mirada en el tipo y eso pareció molestarlo aún más.

- Eres una... - sin señal alguna, se abalanzó sobre Sakura quien intentó zafarse de su agarre pero que finalmente no pudo y él tomo con brusquedad de su brazo.

La mueca de dolor de ella lo dijo todo y entonces me acerqué yo, fue cuando Sakura le propinó una patada en la cabeza que el hombre se tambaleo amenazando. También le propiné una patada en el brazo intentando que la suelte pero no lo hizo, en cambio cayeron, ella encima de él.

- ¡Sakura! - me aterré cuando vi que su cabeza golpeó con la de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - entraba un oso rosado.

Corrí a ayudar a Sakura que parecía muy confundida.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunté, pero sus ojos se movían caóticos y supe que definitivamente, no estaba bien.

Traté de levantarla y fue cuando me di cuenta que el tipo no la soltaba aún, aunque estaba igual de confundido que Sakura.

- ¡SUELTALA! - gritamos al mismo tiempo el oso rosa... quiero decir el joven Li y yo.

Creo que gracias al grito el tipo logro ubicarse - no se metan - se levantó sin soltarla.

Le golpeé la mano pero él no desistió.

- Suéltala - amenazó el joven Li y el tipo se rió.

- ¿O qué? oso rosa.

- O ésto - en cuestión de décimas de segundo el joven Li le propinó un fuerte golpe en el brazo que hizo que finalmente soltara a Sakura y luego un puñetazo en la cara que el pobre tipo salió disparado a varios metros.

- ¿Tomoyo? - preguntó confundida.

- Sakura ¿estas bien?

- Yo... - sus ojos parecían graciosos espirales - creo que no, veo elefantes rosas - dijo mirando a Shaoran .

- Soy un oso - aclaró él sacándose la cabezota.

Hizo una graciosa mueca y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Sakura? - me alarmé, pero el joven Li se acercó rápidamente y le revisó los signos vitales.

- Sólo esta desmayada - soltó un suspiro - llama al matasanos - me pidió y salí disparada.

Corrí a buscar a Hiraguizawa ¿dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba? aún había algo de personas en el lugar y no pude encontrarlo donde se supone debería estar, finalmente lo vi no muy lejos de donde la tía Nadeshico bailaba.

- Necesito tu ayuda - sin esperar respuesta lo tomé de la mano y corrimos de regreso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Sakura - finalmente llegamos a la carpa.

Entramos rápidamente y Shaoran ya la había acostado sobre unos cojines.

- Pero ¿qué...? - intentó interrogarlo Eriol.

- Luego te lo cuento es más urgente atender a Sakura.

Fue cuando llegó corriendo Touya y Yue pidiendo, y en el caso de Touya exigiendo una respuesta.

El hombre que había atacado a Sakura tampoco se movía y estaba dudando en contar lo que paso a su hermano, pues lo creía capaz de golpearlo. Gracias al cielo llegó en ese momento la abuela.

- Tiene una herida en la cabeza - notó Eriol - pero no es grave, probablemente fue el golpe lo que la dejó desmayada.

Todos dimos un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Qué paso? - exigió saber de nuevo Touya.

Finalmente comencé a relatar lo que había visto tratando de "suavizar" un poco las cosas, es decir no quería profundizar en detalles para evitar un asesinato, no cuando el culpable yacía tirado en el lugar del crimen. El joven Li me miró como si hubiera mentido pero no intervino.

Eriol fue a ayudar al tipo y confirmó que estaba también desmayado por el golpe, le dio a oler unas sales y el tipo abrió los ojos. Intentó seguir con su pelea pero al ver que estaba rodeado por cuatro hombres que le rebasaban en tamaño por varios centímetros sólo dijo en forma que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

- Es mejor que desaparezcan, este no es un lugar para gente como ustedes si no lo hacen lo lamentarán. Se los prometo - su tétrica mirada realmente me asustó.

Pero todos permanecieron serios y ni siquiera contestaron a esas duras palabras, y lo dejaron ir.

**SHAORAN**

Que estúpido hombre, mejor dicho que bicho tan repugnante porque ni hombre debía ser considerado.

Meterse de esa manera con una mujer, sólo por tener un poco más de músculos y cabeza hueca. Debo admitir que al ver como la sometía corrió en mi un inmenso deseo de partirle cada hueso del cuerpo, aunque ella no se veía asustada.

Tuve la cortesía de advertirle que la soltara pero el muy imbécil sólo se mofó de mi... bueno mi uniforme de trabajo y lo pagó caro. Traté de controlar mi ira y no hacerlo suplicar piedad cuando afortunadamente quedó inconciente, es algo de lo que aprendí en la prisión, dejarse llevar por los instintos o los deseos no es lo mejor en estas circunstancias. Debe verse las cosas en frío y luego... luego tomar cartas en el asunto sin que el incauto sepa siquiera que le paso.

- ¿Estas mejor? - Tomoyo me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando Sakura finalmente se sentaba se veía ya más recuperada.

- Sí gracias - sonrió.

Sólo entonces salí del lugar con mi cabeza de oso en la mano.

- ¿Lo van a denunciar? - pregunté a la abuela que también salía.

Ella dio un suspiro - acompáñame - dijo y comenzamos a caminar, el lugar prácticamente estaba vació.

- No tiene caso hacerlo querido.

- Pero él lastimó a Sakura no puede quedarse así - dije indignado.

Ella sonrió - siento mucho que ye haya tocado ver esto.

- ¿quiere decir que pasa muy seguido?

- Por desgracia. Aún hay personas que no toleran lo diferente, ven a los extraños con desconfianza y como amenaza, peor en nuestro caso. Llevamos un terrible estigma, en muchos lugares nos temen y nos odian creen que somos ladrones de cosas y personas.

- Es mentira.

La abuela de Sakura sonrió - afortunadamente no todos somos así, pero los años y mitos han hecho mella en nuestras vidas. En algunos lugares tenemos amenaza de muerte si nos atrevemos a entrar y los evitamos. Desafortunadamente son lugares en donde predomina la ignorancia y el fanatismo, pero es algo que enfrentamos cada día, el rechazo, la hostilidad e incluso el odio al vernos apenas - sus palabras se clavaron en mi cabeza.

- Pero no todos son así - continuó ante mi silencio - y nos dan la oportunidad de conocernos y divertirse un rato y es gracias a ello y nuestro trabajo que continuamos con la tradición, pero siempre habrá quienes nos juzguen sin conocernos. No te preocupes no volverá a suceder - me sonrió como si estuviera muy segura.

- Ellos tienen sus leyes y nosotros las nuestras, y aunque comprendemos las suyas no confiamos en ellas. Además por ser lo que somos todo esta a nuestra contra - y luego se marchó dejándome pensativo.

... enfrentamos cada día, el rechazo, la hostilidad e incluso el odio al vernos apenas - si era lo que yo enfrentaba también, sólo de saberme exconvicto todos huirían de mí. Y yo no era tan clemente ni tan pasivo como para recibir aquello sin hacer nada.

Mientras mi mente divagaba en esos pensamientos, ya recostado en la carpa donde dormíamos el matasanos y yo, sentía que la respuesta a la propuesta de Clow cobraba fuerza.

- Hola Shaoran - saludo el hombre y se recostó en un extraño silencio.

En ese lugar apenas teníamos lo indispensable para vivir, nada de lujos innecesarios no cuando se tiene que viajar todo el tiempo y siempre se esta de paso, no me terminaba de acostumbrar a esta vida. Después de todo de vivir en una celda a pasársela viajando cada día, era un cambio extremo.

Eriol, tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - sabía que me iba a arrepentir de preguntar.

Comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas, algo sobre la mala suerte, sobre lo difícil que era comprender a las mujeres y un sin fin de quejas en el mismo sentido.

Obviamente estaba pensando en cierta ojiazul amiga de Sakura. No había querido preguntar sobre su historia pasada, porque era obvio que ahí había habido mucho más que, conociendo a Eriol, sexo y diversión.

- Me siento estúpido... - balbuceó.

- Con buenos motivos - le dije pero él permanecía en su monologo de quejas.

- ...con ella, es decir yo... YO un casanova de primera, al que ni Catherina la hermosa y dura directora del hospital rechazó... - no mencionaré la larga lista de mujeres que habían caído a sus pies, SEGÚN él - no puedo acercarme a ella sin decir sólo tonterías y hacer que salga corriendo - yo intento hacer lo mismo pero a mí si me alcanza.

- Pobre hombre atormentado - me burlé con sorna.

Me miró feo y luego soltó un profundo suspiro.

Oh oh eso era señal de que no exageraba... tanto.

Tal vez el pobre hombre si necesitaba una mano amiga, una palabra de aliento y consuelo a su atormentado corazón.

- Déjame dormir - me di vuelta muy dispuesto a dormir.

- ¿Cómo? Shaoran por lo menos debieras tener un poco de compasión por mi y escucharme - escuché su voz con algo que parecía ser un sentimiento verdadero.

- ... -

- No entiendo por que Sakura te ama tanto.

- ... - me tragué las palabras para no soltarle lo que merecía, ¿cómo es que terminaba metiendo a Sakura en casi todas las charlas que teníamos? bueno, más bien eran monólogos de su parte.

- ¿Podrías darme la receta? Ya sabes para traer tan enamorada a una chica tan linda como ella. Si no hubiera conocido a Tomy seguramente estaría con Sakura dándole...

Instintivamente me di vuelta mirándolo esperando que de mis ojos salieran un par de balas.

Él muy tonto sólo sonrió - ...ya sabes más atención y cariño. Obviamente te gusta mucho.

- Cierra la boca.

- Ya en serio Shaoran, no entiendo porque haces esto, con lo bien que podrían estar pasándosela si tu desinflaras un poco tu orgullo y aceptaras que la chica definitivamente te gusta mucho, cuanto menos.

- ... -

Finalmente se recostó y yo me dispuse a dormir.

- Shaoran, ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad con Tomy?

- ... -

- Porque tu la tienes con Sakura, pero yo...

Se quedó en silencio un buen rato mientras yo, cansado de un largo día caía en un placentero sueño.

- ¿Shaoran?

No es posible

- ... por lo menos, inténtalo con Sakura.

Por fin un poco de silencio.

Después de varios minutos me quedé pensando en las palabras del idiota con quien compartía la "habitación". Eso de intentarlo no sonaba tan mal, lo que realmente temía, y debo decir que me costó mucho darme cuenta de ello, es que pudiera encariñarme con ella y después no poderla dejar ir cuando sabía que era lo mejor para los dos.

- ¡Eriol! - lo llamé cuando calculé que ya dormía.

Dio un brinco felino muy asustado.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? Yo no fuí - dijo desorientado.

Se lo merecía por quitarme el sueño.

Lo miré con una sonrisa, que no pude evitar al ver sus cabellos revueltos.

- ¿Qué pasa Shaoran? ya nos vamos.

- Sólo quiero decirte que tomes tus propios consejos y me dejes en paz.

- Eh! - sin tomarle importancia me fui a intentar dormir.

Y creo que el que no dormirá bien esta noche es él.

**ERIOL**

Vaya noche la de anoche, primero con lo de Tomoyito y luego lo de Sakura, es decir jamás me imaginé que los gitanos tuvieran que enfrentar cosas tan... desagradables por decir lo menos. Lo bueno era que todo había salido muy bien y mi querida Sakura hora lucía un lindo vendaje en la cabeza pero se le veía muy recuperada, no parecía tener sentimientos de recelo o resentimiento contra el tipo.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que ese día se anunció que partiríamos al siguiente pueblo, claro que nada se dijo que tuviera que ver con el incidente, pero estaba seguro de ello. Probablemente temían por la amenaza del tipo, lo que sinceramente no entendí, ellos eran mucho y él sólo un estúpido tipo que no sabe respetar a una mujer.

- No lo entiendes - me dijo Zeshin con aire serio - no queremos problemas y si a ese hombre se le ocurre atacarnos no lo hará solo. Y conoces a Touya o a Yue son capaces de todo por defender a Sakura si algo le llegara a ocurrir aunque no tenga que ver con él. Además no es la primera ni la última vez que ocurre no podemos actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias - explicaba mientras subíamos todo a los camiones, una labor nada fácil.

Lo cierto es que lo ocurrido me dejó bastante preocupado, pensé que los gitanos se la pasaban en una fiesta permanente hasta que conocí a Sakura. Gracias a ella y a algunas investigaciones que hice fue que me di cuenta que llevan una vida no tan gloriosa. Según algunas leyendas y mitos su pueblo había sido condenado a viajar por siempre, son discriminados en muchos lugares del mundo, además también había rumores de que poseían conocimiento perdido.

Y lo creo por lo que he visto y lo que Sakura me ha contado, poseen un gran conocimiento sobre plantas medicinales, algunas propiedades de plantas extrañas que la ciencia no tiene conocimiento. Sakura accedió a prestarme un hermoso y antiguo libro que describía extraños tratamientos para enfermedades extrañas también, pero otras no tanto y me sorprendió saber que ellos poseían tan importantes datos.

- ¿Cómo es que no lo han hecho saber esto? - le pregunté a Sakura.

Ella me sonrió - en otras ocasiones si han tratado de hacerlo, pero por el sólo hecho de venir de nosotros es ignorado por ellos - dijo - mi padre intentó hacerlo cuando estudiamos en Tokio pero los científicos desecharon sin siquiera estudiarlo diciendo que era sólo palabrería, hubo incluso quien dijo que era un libro de brujería, cuando sólo es un libro de herbolaria. Pero a mi me gusta estudiarlo, y así al ver cualquier planta puedo saber para qué sirve.

En el camión en el que viajábamos a un nuevo pueblo no podía concentrarme del todo en mi lectura, ¿la razón?

Un par de ojos negros que amenazaban con despellejarme en caso de acercarme unos milímetros más a la pequeña Sakura. De hecho eran dos pares de ojos, pero los ojos azules "muy extraños" del tipo llamado Yue eran más discretos que los otros.

- ¿Estas segura de que no me van a matar si te habló? - pregunté a Sakura con precausión y su hermano me lanzó una advertencia con la mirada.

- No digas eso Eriol.

Desafortunadamente ahora no viajaba con mi paciente favorito ni mi chica favorita, más bien al final el hermano de Sakura había alegado que su monstruo no estaba bien aún y él la vigilaría, así él, Yue, Zeshin y Sué viajábamos en el mismo camión.

Y yo que quería hablar con Tomoyo, pero parece que el universo conspira contra mi.

**SHAORAN**

Nunca me sentí tan incomodo en mi vida.

Sólo imaginen esto, estoy sentado entre los señores Kinomoto, no sé porque pero ambos pues me hacían sentirme incomodo y no era que ambos se estuvieran dirigiendo palabras de cariño de cuando en cuando, ni que Tomoyo parecía divertida con mi padecimiento, sino que la abuela había estado diciendo algunas incoherencias que francamente me hacían sentir incomodo insinuando que tal vez una de las chicas del grupo me atraía y que no tuviera pena en decirlo y mil cosas más. Prefiero no recordarlas por mi salud mental.

Así que no me sorprendí y hasta suspiré cuando finalmente la abuela Ishtar me pasó un álbum de fotos de la familia, claro que en la mayoría aparecía su nieta. Prácticamente hizo a un lado al señor Kinomto y se sentó junto a mí relatando con singular alegría lo hermosa que era su nieta mientras me mostraba a Sakura de diferentes tamaños haciendo toda clase de cosas, pronto la señora Kinomto se unió al relato.

La cosa se puso... más interesante cuando la vi en fotos donde estaba posando con diferentes trajes de los lugares donde había ido en los últimos años. Había varios donde estaba en bikini modelando como toda una experta.

- ¿Acaso no es hermosa mi nietecita? - decía la abuela - mira nada más que linda silueta.

Traté de controlarme, pero sin duda Sakura ya no era una niña y era obvio por lo que las fotos mostraban. Busqué un poco de compasión o de irritación por parte del padre de Sakura, pero él estaba completamente atento a varios papeles que revisaba con gran atención.

Según me dijo Ikki, el señor Kinomoto se encargaba de llevar la contabilidad de sus actividades y por eso se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado con su trabajo. Pero yo lo había visto varias veces embelezado en el baile de su esposa.

- Esta muy rojo joven Li ¿se siente bien? - dijo de pronto Tomoyo y al ver su ojos casi burlones me dije que ella y Eriol eran el uno para el otro.

- Claro que sí - logré decir, pero ese comentario ya había llamado la atención de la otras dos mujeres - es sólo que hace calor aquí.

- Mire esta - gritó de pronto la abuela poniéndome en las narices la foto de Sakura, en la que ella posaba con un bikini en la playa. Y aunque dejaba mucho a la imaginación noté que se veía... hermosa, con su piel bronceada, sus labios entreabiertos y levemente sonrosada por el sol.

Oh no, siento que me va a salir sangre de la nariz y es que mi mente trabaja muy rápido, ahora si que me sentía que me ahogaba en ese lugar.

Dos segundos después estaba helado, su abuela me mostró la siguiente foto en la que se veía a una Sakura muy... apagada. Estaba sentada en el bosque con un hermoso vestido verde, pese a que estaba sonriendo sus ojos tenían una sombra que reconocí de inmediato, esa sombra aún la llevaba.

- Esto fue hace un año - dijo la abuela con una sonrisa no tan pronunciada.

La señora Kinomoto sonrió y miró la foto con algo de nostalgia y acarició el rostro de Sakura.

- Sigue siendo hermosa.

Todas asintieron y hubo un silencio casi sepulcral sólo roto por el sonido del motor.

Quería gritarles que había entendido la indirecta. Obviamente ella había sido muy feliz hasta que aparecí en su vida

Me hubiera gustado salir corriendo como lo hacía cuando era pequeño, pero ciertamente no quería caer de bruces a media carretera a varios kilómetros de velocidad. Contuve mis ansias de saltar del camión y ellas entraron en una conversación diferente, como si nada hubiera sucedido, el señor Kinomoto siguió en sus labores.

Sólo pude rogar por que todo terminara pronto.

Por cierto la noche anterior, después de que el muy idiota de Eriol se quedara dormido y comenzara a llamar a "Tomy" miles de veces, vi algo extraño.

Salí a tomar un poco de aire, ya que sentía que si permanecía más tiempo en ese lugar terminaría por asfixiar a mi pseudoamigo, caminé por algunos minutos mientras el viento nocturno lograba despejar mi mente. Di una ultima vuelta a las carpas y me encontré casi de frente con el tal Yue me saludó con su habitual tono helado, le contesté de la misma manera. Somos casi de la misma estatura él es más alto en sólo unos centímetros pero podría jurar que me ve como a un enanito, un ser insignificante, diferente a como me mira el hermano de Sakura él lo hace como lo haría un coyote a un conejo.

Según Eriol, y después me lo confirmo Eizan, Sakura y él habían terminado con su compromiso. Y a decir verdad casi no los veía juntos apenas y se hablaban, supongo que es cierto. Sólo espero que Sakura no haya hablado de más o terminaría dando explicaciones. Después del saludo sólo hubo una mirada, en sus ojos había hielo puro y lo imité después ambos seguimos nuestros caminos.

De regreso no me lo quería encontrar y tomé otro camino ya para ir a dormir, en el camino me encontré a las mascotas de Sakura que dormían placidamente, esas bestias lograban atraer bastante público en especial lo niños. Mientras el puma dormía tranquilo, el tigre estaba patas arriba dando leves gruñidos que me parecieron ronquidos felinos.

No muy lejos estaba la carpa que Sakura y su abuela ocupaban, intenté evadirla pero de pronto sentí como una leve corazonada es como lo puedo definir, un algo que llega de pronto al cuerpo y estremece de forma extraña. Giré apenas un poco, entonces la vi, en la esquina que hacían la carpa y la jaula de las bestias algo escondida estaba la silueta de alguien, con cuidado me acerqué y noté la posición de loto, sólo entonces entendí quien era. Y al agudizar un poco la vista puede ver que aún tenía la venda que Eriol le pusiera horas antes, estaba muy concentrada pero esta vez había algo en sus manos una extraña piedra.

Sin intenciones de molestarla, esta vez, me di vuelta. Pero en esa fracción de segundo en la que mis ojos se enfocaron en otro lugar me pareció ver un brillo que provenía justamente de ella, inquieto la miré pero no había luz alguna, me quedé un rato más pero nada paso y ella seguía en total concentración, así que me fui a dormir con esa extraña sensación.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

HOLA

¿Cómo estan? Si lo sé sigue estando plana la historia pero viene lo interesante, así que no me odien tanto.

Gracias por continuar conmigo

gabyhyatt

Rosh bernal

Celina Sosa

belen

tsubasa no tenshi

Klauss

Lain arisu

Saga

Kamille - newtype

j.sakuraplatina

amatista1986

Y en el siguiente capítulo, Sakura explota finalmente y Shaoran toma su decisión, mientras Eriol intenta hablar con Tomy... digo Tomoyo.


	23. the glow

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 23: The glow

**SAKURA**

¿Cómo me metí en esto?

Esperen, ya lo recordé.

Pero, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que he pasado por estos laaargooos días, no me arrepiento de nada. Nop, definitivamente no. Probablemente a estas alturas estuviera casada con Yue llevando una vida de una gitana cualquiera, que no es nada ordinaria, pero con cierta estabilidad con el hombre que amaba.

En cambio estoy idiotamente enamorada de un hombre al cual le soy indiferente y que sólo se acerca a mí para molestar.

Y no me arrepiento.

¿Eso es malo?

Después de días y días de intentar odiarlo al darme cuenta de que mal persona es, no puedo, no puedo, lo juro NO PUEDO más que quererlo y admirarlo. Es que no es mala persona todo lo contrario lo ha demostrado día a día, creo que se esta ganando incluso el respeto de mis padres y hasta de mi hermano. Trabaja duro sin quejarse, contrario a Eriol que se queja de sus uñas rotas, ayuda cuando nadie se lo pide y se ha vuelto un excelente vendedor de globos, mucho mejor que yo debo decir.

Me ayudó con aquel tipo pasado de listo de la otra noche, que por cierto se irritó porque le aconsejé, subrayo, aconsejé que cuidara su relación con la novia ya que en su futuro cercano veía un probable rompimiento amoroso, y con el carácter que tiene pude darme cuenta que la chica tenía toda la razón.

Creo que me esta ganando en mi propio juego y eso no esta bien.

Diez días, sí, diez días que he sentido como cinco meses.

En sólo diez días logró caerles bien a los chicos, es decir, he escuchado que a todos les ha caído muy bien a pesar de ser algo distante. Logró hacer que Eizan le enseñara algo de sus técnicas de combate con espadas.

Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en algo. Eizan era un amante de las espadas de todo tipo y siempre que podía practicaba, luego de que Shaoran lo supiera y lo viera no tardó en convencerlo a que le enseñe.

Desde la distancia puedo ver cuanta concentración le pone a los movimientos que recién le enseña Eizan, bajo la mirada atenta de Eriol, que con venas en mano sólo espera que Shaoran haga mal un movimiento.

Pero es muy bueno el hombre.

Me acerqué con cautela a mirar las clases y la verdad es que me impresionaba la manera tan rápida en la que podía mover la espada como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo. Esos movimientos, ese rostro de concentración, con las cejas levemente fruncidas y mostrando un poco de la musculatura de sus brazos... aah... lo cierto es que se ve terriblemente sexi.

¡Contrólate Sakura!

Ni siquiera me atrevo a interrumpirlos, Eriol y Eizan están tan sorprendidos de las habilidades de Shaoran que tampoco me han notado.

Mis mejillas están sonrojadas a más no poder.

Valor Sakura.

Lo había estado evitando los últimos días, pero sabía que no podía ser para siempre.

- Mmmrrr... – me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención.

- Sakurita - por fin Eriol me mira - ¿Haz visto la habilidad de Shaoran? - dice con una sonrisa.

- Si, la veo – el susodicho sólo me ve de reojo y siguió con la práctica.

- Lo hace muy bien - afirmó Eizan.

- Si, como sea. Sólo vengo a invitarlos, como saben mañana partiremos a otro pueblo y como todo esta listo, los chicos han organizado una salida al pueblo, ya saben para bailar.

- Yo me apunto - Eizan fue el primero - ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

- Ahora mismo – ya anochecía y era el momento perfecto.

- Excelente - y salió corriendo en dirección a las carpas.

- Sakura - Eriol se acercó y me susurró al oído - ¿Tomoyo irá?

Le sonreí, este cazanova en ocasiones parecía tan tierno.

- Sí - según había visto en estos días había intentado una y otra vez hablar con Tomoyo, pero por una u otra cosa, no podían y esta salida era perfecta para que por fin hablaran.

No podía quejarse de que no estuviera ayudándolo.

- Genial - luego se volvió a Shaoran - anda Shaoran después seguirás con la práctica.

- No me interesa - sentenció apenas dirigiéndole una mirada.

Eriol levantó los hombros - como quieras - y salió corriendo como un niño que corre a una dulcería.

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a ignorarlo e irme a divertir. No habíamos hablado y me estaba sintiendo cada vez más fuerte ante su presencia.

Bien Sakura.

- ¿No me pedirás que vaya? - preguntó de pronto.

- No, haz lo que te venga en gana. Mejor para mí - dije con fingida indiferencia.

- Entonces iré.

Me di media vuelta - ¿Qué?

- Fuiste tu la que empezaste con este juego idiota, querías que viniera contigo pero me haz evitado a más no poder. Si en verdad te molesta mi presencia dime que me marche.

Trate de ignorarlo pero…

- ¡Dilo! - gritó de pronto y pude notar que estaba muy enojado - dime de una vez que me marche, así me dejarás libre y estarás tranquila.

- No, no te lo pediré. Te quedas aquí, te guste o no - rayos, me sentía mal al seguirlo obligando pero no faltaba mucho para dejarlo en paz, además otra parte de mi se sentía bien con su presencia, a pesar de sus palabras que lograban herirme, no podía sentirme infeliz a su lado.

Caminé furiosa a las carpas para alcanzar a los demás.

Vi a los chicos muy contentos de tener la noche libre, después de días de duro trabajo era el momento de divertirnos un poco, una noche de jóvenes que nos consentían los ancianos, claro con algunas restricciones.

Shaoran no tardó en alcanzarme.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras los demás caminaban hablando entre ellos.

- Si gracias Tomoyo, es sólo que...

- Ahora trata de divertirte un poco, haz trabajado demasiado.

- Si gracias Tomoyo, no sé que haría si ti.

Llegamos a un antro, había pocos chicos pero enseguida entramos en ambiente. Amábamos el baile, era parte de nuestro ser y prácticamente no hacíamos otra cosa, nos sentamos sólo unos momentos a tomar algo para entrar en calor y luego baile. Yo me acoplaba bastante bien con Yue, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones Yue decidió quedarse ya que tenía mucho trabajo, tampoco fue mi hermano y me arrepentí de no haber insistido más a que fuera.

Todos bailaban felices y yo en mi asiento moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música, Shaoran tampoco se había movido de su lugar a pesar de haber sido invitado por un par de chicas, claro que yo me hacía como quién no veía nada. Después de todo tenía todo el derecho de divertirse con cualquiera sin mi permiso.

Rechacé a mis amigos para bailar pues cada uno llevaba a su pareja. Ikki bailaba con Sayuri, Ami con Hiro, Chiharu con Yamazaky, hasta Tomoyo bailaba con Eriol, por sugerencia mía, y para sorpresa de ambos había aceptado casi gustosa.

Je je creo que sirvo para esto de juntar parejas. Sólo espero que Tomoyo le de una oportunidad a Eriol y que él, en verdad ruego por eso, no lo eche a perder. Se ven muy bien juntos y estoy segura que si algún día se deciden tendrán unos hermosos bebés con los ojos y piel de ella, y con el cabello y simpatía de Eriol creo que sería un bebé perfecto. Ya me lo imagino...

Ah! pero eso sólo ellos lo decidirán, ninguno ha aceptado que le lea las cartas y yo los respeto.

Esto de estar sentada mientras los demás se divierten no es tan agradable. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando acepté venir? Lo recuerdo, pensaba en alejarme de Shaoran.

Cuando un chico se acercó a invitarme a bailar no dudé en aceptar, luego otro y otro, eran chicos que parecían muy gentiles. Bien debo aceptar noté que a Shaoran no le gusto mucho la idea pero no podía prohibirme nada, no tenía ninguna obligación con él ni él conmigo, así que simplemente traté de divertirme.

Cuando la música paró finalmente nos fuimos a sentar, todos tomaban sus bebidas algo cansados pero felices de bailar. Incluso Tomoyo, que normalmente bailaba poco, al lado de Eriol parecía pasársela bien.

La música comenzó y todos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo.

Un chico muy apuesto que ya había bailado conmigo se acercó.

- ¿Bailas? - me invitó con una sonrisa tendiéndome la mano.

- Cla... - pero en cuanto iba a tomar su mano, la mía fue jalada con brusquedad.

- Lo siento, bailará conmigo - apenas entendí que era Shaoran cuando era arrastrada a la pista de baile.

- Oye suéltame - al llegar a la pista comencé a negarme - yo no... - antes de poder decir nada me tomó de la cintura y clavo su rostro en mi cuello, di un leve salto de la impresión.

- Mira - me dio vuelta y comenzó bailar apenas

Desconcertada miré a donde me señalaba, vi a los chicos con los que había estado bailando que me veían interesados.

- ¿Ves al tipo de cabello rojizo? Mira bien, en su cintura oculta una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco.

- Pero ¿qué...?

- No debes confiarte, vi que le echaron ese polvo a una bebida. Y mira a aquella chica - luego me mostró a una chica que tenía un pésimo semblante - se lo dieron, pero sus amigos llegaron antes de que ese tipo se la llevara.

- Pero a mi no me dieron ninguna bebida, y no la tomaría, no caigo en esas cosas.

- Era cuestión de tiempo - dijo con severidad alejándose de mi.

Seguimos bailando y yo observaba con disimulo a los chicos, que viéndolos bien si parecían sospechosos y luego a la chica que terminaron por llevársela.

- No debes ser tan confiada - me regañó.

En ese punto no sabía si pelear con él o agradecerle.

- Es cierto - finalmente después de tranquilizarme pude sentir las malas intenciones en ellos.

Lo cierto es que la presencia de Shaoran lograba bloquear mis percepciones, pero ahora podía sentirlos con claridad.

- Debemos avisar - dijo Shaoran y dejándome en la pista se fue, segundos después llegaba la seguridad del antro y después de unos minutos los corrieron del lugar.

Esos tipos son unos desgraciados, sabía de casos en los que les meten cosas raras a las bebidas e incluso a los hielos para que las chicas se droguen y así ellos les hagan lo que quieran desde una violación, hasta quitarles órganos del cuerpo, era simplemente horrible.

Me fui a sentar con una extraña sensación en el pecho, no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca. Eran cosas que se escuchaban en algunos lugares y uno parece que siempre esta lejos de esas situaciones, uno piensa que jamás pasara por aquello.

Mis amigos seguían bailando inconcientes de lo que acababa de pasar. Nosotros éramos un grupo muy estrecho y era menos probable que nos sucediera algo así, pero aún así nadie esta libre de aquello.

- Tal parece que sólo querían divertirse - llegó y se sentó a mi lado - ¿estas bien? - incluso su rostro parecía haberse suavizado después de todo.

- La verdad es que no - contesté con sinceridad y sin saber exactamente por qué el incidente me había afectado.

- Vamos, necesitas tomar aire - me jaló de la mano y como pude sólo le hice una seña a Tomoyo de que me iba con él, al parecer fue la única que había notado algo.

Al salir trate de respirar, no entiendo por qué me afecto tanto, si yo no era tan sensible aquellas cosas.

- Tranquila - no sé por qué pero me sentía algo débil.

Me odie por eso.

- Shaoran - di unos pasos hacia él y lo rodeé con mis brazos sin pensarlo siquiera, sintiéndome segura y tranquila.

No quería que él me consolara, no quería sentirme tan bien en sus brazos, no quería que eso se me hiciera un hábito, no quería ser tan débil.

¿Acaso sólo fue una excusa? finalmente mis neuronas funcionaron de nuevo.

Él se alejó al mismo tiempo que yo.

- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer - entré al lugar huyendo de él y esas horribles y maravillosas sensaciones que sólo su presencia lograban en mí.

Odio sentir lo que siento.

Odio que él sea una buena persona.

Odio que sea tan inteligente.

Comprensivo.

Amable...

Bien últimamente no tanto pero...

No quiero sentirme atraída por él, otra vez.

No cuando sé que no debo y él no siente nada por mí.

Jamás lo sintió.

Eso si que duele. Saber que estoy estúpidamente enamorada de él y no soy correspondida.

Rayos

Me siento y tomo toda la copa de una sola vez.

- No tomes de esa manera - me regañó él sentándose a mi lado.

- Cállate no puedes mandarme - la hostilidad era mi única arma ahora.

- Ya sabes que hacer si tanto te molesto.

- Sueña Shaoran no te dejaré ir tan fácil - otra copa.

Ah... esto si que calienta el estomago y se siente bien, no recuerdo haber tomado algo así.

Pero esta vez no me excederé no quiero andar gritando a todo pulmón que amo al idiota de Shaoran sólo porque se me pasaron las copas.

Incluso estando algo mareada el tonto se ve tan lindo.

**ERIOL**

Yo estaba aferrado a la idea de que el amor no existe.

NO EXISTE

También creía que el destino del que muchos hablan era una mera patraña para engañar a mentes ingenuas, pero vaya que me ha hecho dudar las cosas que me han pasado. Sobre todo la aparición de cierta pelinegra de hermosos ojos.

A pesar del tiempo y la distancia nos encontramos de nuevo, en circunstancias que realmente no acabo de creer. Y lo peor es que de nuevo su presencia despierta en mi lo que sentí hace dos años.

Según la teoría de un amigo médico ya lo debía haber superado, pero no.

Según me dijo mi amigo y de acuerdo a las estadísticas y estudios confiables, el enamoramiento es un fenómeno bioquímico que sirve para la reproducción y evolución de la especie humana. Una serie de olores, señales, miradas, estados hormonales y algunos rasgos físicos que denotan salud son los disparadores de esas sensaciones placenteras al estar con una persona en especial.

Después de la inicial atracción física, ambas personas entran en un lapso de conocimiento mutuo en donde las afinidades en gustos van fortaleciendo la relación y las sensaciones. En ese momento se puede decir que se esta enamorado, en la mayoría de los casos se idealiza a la persona, es decir que la otra persona a la que se supone que amamos, le adjudicamos cualidades que en muchas ocasiones no tiene. Se crean toda clase de expectativas sobre una vida juntos influidos por la serotonina y un montón de sustancias más, gracias a las cuales se sienten en el paraíso.

Pero no es eterno.

Claro que no, poco a poco bajan los niveles de sustancias que hacen sentir bien a la persona, se va conociendo a la persona tal y como es en realidad, y por otro lado gracias a la rutina, la relación comienza a deteriorarse todas las sensaciones van desapareciendo los conflictos crecen y después, adiós enamoramiento.

Por eso no creo en el matrimonio, me parece en contra de la naturaleza.

Es decir, firmar un contrato en el cual uno se compromete a pasar el resto de su vida con otra persona, muchas veces cuando se encuentra en ese estado de enamoramiento, me parece ridículo, no puedo asegurar que en 5 o 10 años siga sintiendo lo mismo, sobre todo porque las personas cambian.

Según mi amigo, que ha estudiado este fenómeno, dice que este tipo de enamoramiento tiene un período de 2 a 4 años de duración en ocasiones menos, es un periodo relativamente útil para que la pareja tenga un niño y éste tenga mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Esa es la explicación biológica del enamoramiento, no los cuentos de hadas en los que no hay nada después de los votos matrimoniales y el "vivieron felices para siempre" es el final de todo, cuando en realidad sólo es el comienzo.

En resumen, estar enamorado es estar en un momento de estupidez pasajera para reproducirse.

Hace poco Sakura me dijo que para ella era una enfermedad temporal.

Pero...

...si investigué más a fondo sobre el amor, fue justamente gracias a ella, a Tomoyo.

Con quien me encuentro bailando, con quien me siento tan bien y trataba de explicarme el por qué. Pero a pesar de todo lo que sé, nada puede explicarme la razón de que ella se encuentre presente en cada pensamiento mío, que dominé mis sueños, que me haga cometer estupideces - más de las normales, jo jo le deje caer una grande y pesada caja en los pies de Shaoran por estar embobado con ella fue accidental, en serio -, no la quiero olvidar y tengo el enorme deseo de que me acepte como soy y me devuelva aunque sea un poco de este sentimiento.

Baila con recato pero con un exquisito estilo, todo en ella grita que tan especial es.

La música es bastante movida, lo cual no me gusta mucho ya que me gustaría más un baile en donde la pareja este abrazada, pero estos bailes modernos no son como antes.

- ¿Te la estas pasando bien? - le pregunto y ella sonríe apenas perceptiblemente y asiente.

Quiero que sólo me miré a mí, quiero que sólo me sonría a mí, quiero que ella comparta este sentimiento con la misma intensidad. Pero no quiero obligarla.

La pieza termina pero antes de que se moviera le pido que siga bailando, ella duda un momento pero luego al escuchar la melodía asiente. El baile continuaba y poco a poco la guié a un lugar menos concurrido donde veo que realmente disfruta el baile y comienza a mover los labios cantando la canción, pero en cuanto fijo mis ojos en ella se avergüenza y deja de cantar. Disimulo y cambio la mirada, segundos después de nuevo canta apenas moviendo los labios.

No quiero que se avergüence frente a mí, quiero que tenga confianza, pero no puedo exigirla, debo ganarla. Después de unos momentos se me ocurre cantarla, comienzo a cantarla primero levemente pero ella no me mira no sé que ha notado, yo no veo nada, será que le gustó otro chico.

Entonces comienzo a cantar más fuerte hasta que finalmente llamo su atención, me mira asombrada y ruego porque no salga disparada por la vergüenza. En su lugar me sonríe y canta como yo. No puedo describir lo que siento, ella me mira y canta como yo la letra de la canción. Por lo menos sé que nos gusta la misma canción.

Esta decidido, la voy a conquistar, esta vez no pagaré para que se encuentre cerca de mí, lo estará porque ambos lo deseamos. Aunque sea por poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se expresión cambió y al mirar hacia donde ella lo hacía pude ver a Sakura y Shaoran sentados y Sakura parece estar tomando muy rápido.

- Es mejor ir con ellos - aunque disfrutaba el baile, preferí proponérselo al ver su preocupación por Sakura.

La pobre esta enamorada de Shaoran, y tal vez su plan funcione al final y ambos tomen sus respectivos caminos para ser felices por su lado.

En ocasiones la mejor manera de demostrar que amas a alguien es dejarlo libre. Por ahí se dice que si vuelve es tuyo, si no lo hace jamás lo fue.

Sólo espero que no sea la única manera para mi y Tomoyo.

**SAKURA**

- Sakura por favor, deja de babear - genial pensé que mi angelita y mi diablita se habían esfumado para siempre.

- Es que es tan lindo - al menos la diablita babeaba igual que yo.

- Un poco de dignidad - si claro si la angelita también babea, la única diferencia es que trae su propia bolsa para la baba.

Yo lo observaba de reojo, tenía un rostro de aburrimiento extremo y sus hermosos ojos veían algo a lo lejos y no quise saber que era alguna chica pero podía imaginarlo, lo único que me impedía saltar sobre él, era estar tragandome las copas como si se tratara de agua.

Y entre más me regaña menos dejo de hacerlo.

- Si lo dejas ir, estas loca querida - la Sakura diablita juega con su cola mientras desnuda a Shaoran con la mirada.

- Es sólo una ilusión pasajera... - trataba de traerme a la realidad la angelita.

- ¿Una ilusión? ... abrázalo, acarícialo y luego me dices si es una ilusión. Esta que se cae de bueno - no quiero ni describir lo que hizo o como lo vio mientras decía lo que debíamos hacer.

- ¿Sakura? - creo escuchar una voz desde la realidad.

Ambas chibisakuras desaparecen en un ¡PLOP!

- ¡Ah...! - cielos creo que en realidad ya me estoy volviendo loca por él, y eso es literal - lo siento Tomoyo no te había escuchado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - hace un par de días no, ahora tampoco, no me he sentido bien desde que conocí a Shaoran, esa era la verdad.

- Si - mentirosa - sólo un poco mareada - ¿mareada? por los cielos apenas y puedo mantener la cabeza en su lugar y ni que decir que ahora tengo una visión doble del objeto de mi deseo, entiéndase Shaoran.

Que ahora me mira con el ceño fruncido.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde - sugirió Eizan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ni siquiera noté cuando se acercaron.

- Vamos no es tan tarde, apenas son las... - intenté ver los números en el reloj pero sólo conseguí ver como bailaban.

- Anda Sakura - Tomoyo me ayudó a levantarme y fue entonces que sentí las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de mis amigos.

Y al notarlo fue como si me cayera un balde de agua helada encima, creo que hasta la borrachera se me bajo, tan bajo había caído y lo peor de todo mis amigos eran testigo de ello. Me sentía como excremento de cucaracha, avergonzada, dolida y... bueno mil cosas más. No sólo estaba alucinando, sólo los espíritus sabían que tanto estuve diciendo mientras tanto.

Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos a casa, disimuladamente me ayudaban Eriol y Tomoyo a caminar, sí, tan mal iba. Era patética.

Tenía unas tremendas ganas de soltarme a llorar, pero sacando fuerzas del cielo sabía donde, traté de mantener un poco de dignidad.

Ja como si eso fuera posible.

Eriol iba hablando con Takashi, comenzaron a inventar toda una historia de cómo es que se divertían en la prehistoria, distrayendo al resto de los chicos.

- Tomoyo.

- Si

- ¿Dije algo que no debía?

Ella me miró y sonrió - en realidad no lo creo, no estuve contigo todo el tiempo pero sólo susurrabas cosas incomprensibles.

Por fin un poco de suerte.

Llegamos al campamento y gracias a que ese día dormiría con Tomoyo nadie más se enteró de mi aventura.

¡Que verguenza!

Me resistí las lágrimas y me negué a hablar con Tomoyo, aunque ella ya sabía lo que me pasaba, jurando que sería la última idiotez que haría por él, esperando al día siguiente para dejarlo en libertad, por mi salud mental.

Quedaría libre para que haga lo que quiera.

Sí, ya había sido suficiente. Simplemente no me puedo controlar más.

Es mejor para él y para mí.

Y después de lo que me pareció una brevísima siesta.

AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...

Me duele, me duele.

- Rápido Yamazaki deja de decir tonterías y ayúdanos con lo último - gritaban por un lado.

- Ikki por los espíritus deja de molestar - gritaban por otro.

No soportaba el dolor, desde que desperté esta mañana cualquier ruido es como una bomba en mi cabeza.

No lo vuelvo a hacer.

No lo vuelvo a hacer.

No lo vuelvo a hacer.

¿Cuántas veces he escuchado decir eso a los que padecen resaca?

- ¡Sakura! - sólo cierro los ojos, hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida.

Puse una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y me di vuelta - buenos días abuela.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro - respondí y logré aturdirme a mi misma.

- Entonces quítate esas gafas oscuras que no hay sol.

- Je je en realidad preferiría quedármelas. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a dar gracias al bosque antes de partir nos ha ido muy bien y esnecesarioagradecertodo - dije atropelladamente mientras me escabullía al bosque.

Fue una tonta excusa que mi abuela no se trago, pero en ese momento lo único importante era huir del ruido y de todos.

Tomoyo me consoló diciendo que nadie de los chicos había dicho nada, son unos amores, pero me trajo a la tierra comentándome que Shaoran no me había perdido de vista en todo el trayecto de regreso.

Después de alejarme del ruido, me senté en el pasto en medio de los árboles y cerré los ojos intentando dormir un poco. Cuando hablan de la resaca no exageran al decir que se siente horrible.

Traté de concentrarme en el canto de los pájaros, en el hermoso sonido que produce el viento al pasar entre las hojas, de algunos grillos y demás animalillos, eso logró tranquilizarme un poco. Poniendo la mente en blanco y tratando de alcanzar lo que mi abuela llama una armonía con la naturaleza, sintiéndome una con el mundo entero y dejar de lado mis padecimientos terrenales.

Se dice tan fácil.

Justo estaba entrando en un reparador sueño.

- ¿Acaso no te cansas de descansar?

No

No

NO.

¡NO!

No puede ser.

¿Por qué a mí?

- ¿Qué quieres? - contesté con desgano.

- Que trabajes.

- Ya hice mi trabajo, ahora vete y déjame descansar - le di la espalda.

Después de unos segundos de silencio rogué porque él hubiera desaparecido, pero di un salto de varios centímetros al verlo acostado junto a mi al abrir lo ojos.

- ¿No me escuchaste? - pregunté casi gritando.

- Fuerte y claro, pero no me iré.

- Haz lo que quieras - de nuevo le di la espalda y traté de ignorarlo, soy tan buena que logre intentarlo pero…

- ¿Qué te sucede Sakura?

- ¿Qué?

- Se puede saber ¿Qué te pasa? A juzgar por la cara de tus amigos anoche, no sueles ser así - otra vez esa voz tan seria pero a la vez tierna y profunda, esa que me embriaga y me hace alucinar que realmente le importo un poco.

Esa que me engaña.

- Eso no te interesa.

- En realidad no, lo hago sólo para fastidiarte - dijo cambiando el tono.

¿Lo ven? Es odioso.

- Gracias por la sinceridad.

- De nada, a cambio espero lo mismo.

- He sido sincera.

- Entonces por qué no dices que quieres vengarte de todo lo que te hice padecer, que quieres verme sufrir, que estás resentida porque no te contesté las cartas - lo dijo de forma tan fría y tan convencido que todo mi cuerpo se encendió de coraje.

¿Acaso me creía tan horrible persona que sólo lo había llevado conmigo para tomar venganza? ¿Eso pensaba de mí?

Me levanté dispuesta a controlarme, no podía permitir que destruyera mi tranquilidad...

- Espera - escuché su grito.

...pero ya lo había hecho desde el día en el que lo conocí.

- Dime la verdad - no sé como lo hizo, sólo sé que estaba frente a mí y tenía la mirada más fría que le hubiera conocido.

Todas mis defensas cayeron al suelo, estaba tan cansada de sufrir, de tener miedo, de quererlo como lo hacía. Recordé mi último pensamiento de la noche y decidí que había llegado el momento, ya no quería su presencia cuando me lastimaba el alma, ya no deseaba sufrir más. Ayer decidí darle su libertad y lo haría, al diablo con su protección. Habían sido suficientes noches de desvelo.

Me quité las gafas con rapidez - ¿quieres la verdad? - fue apenas un hilo de voz lo que salió de mi garganta.

Derrotada vi la respuesta en su dura mirada.

- Bien. Yo... me enamoré de ti - no sé de donde saqué el valor para decírselo tan directamente - me di cuenta cuando me obligaste a separarme de ti. Es cierto que quería una venganza por no contestar mis cartas, en cada una te decía lo que sentía, en cada una ponía mi alma entera en tratar de consolarte y... pero eso no importa. Fui en busca de saber que sentías por mi, cuando me lo dijiste... - un suspiro se escapo de mi ser, pero él seguía con esa horrible e inexpresivo rostro - me di cuenta de que a pesar de eso aún sentía lo mismo. Tenía la estúpida esperanza de que al conocerte mejor, todo lo que sentía se desvanecería por completo, quería darme cuenta de que eres un idiota egoísta incapaz de sentir algo por alguien, y así dejarte ir, y... pero eso no importa ya - de nuevo baje la mirada.

Ese era el plan.

Ese era el plan.

Pero algo falló.

- En cambio... me he dado cuenta en escasos días - levanté la mirada para decir de la manera más sincera posible - que eres una persona maravillosa, algo tonto en ocasiones, pero aún así sigo enamorada... de ti.

Ya está.

Se lo dije en su cara, ya lo sabe, sabe que soy una idiota soñadora. Pero siento que una parte de mi finalmente ha descansado. Por una extraña razón, pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa de mi declaración y conteniendo la mirada continué.

- Ahora veo que tan tonta fui al obligarte a esto. Lo lamento por ambos y te libero de la promesa, puedes irte cuando desees y no te preocupes que no volverás a saber de mi nunca más - esas palabras rasparon en mi garganta como pequeñas navajas.

Cansada de sostener la mirada, de ver en sus hermosos ojos sólo indiferencia, baje la mirada y me dispuse a marcharme.

Estaba hecho.

Cinco pasos adelante me detuve.

- Discúlpame y adiós - con el alma atormentada, pero liberada caminé de regreso con los míos.

Sabía que sería difícil pero lo lograría.

Aunque ansiaba llorar hasta deshidratarme estaba cansada incluso de llorar, que me fui con mis amigos a ayudarles. Incluso el dolor de cabeza disminuyó un poco, faltaban pocas cosas para subir a los camiones y partir.

Aunque todos notaron la ausencia de Shaoran, por alguna extraña razón nadie dijo nada. Con todo el esfuerzo fingí que no dolía. Eriol me sorprendió cuando declaró que él nos acompañaría un par de días más, así partimos al atardecer y sólo una lágrima deje caer en el camino.

**SHAORAN**

Caminaba de regreso, sólo esperaba ver algún taxi u otro vehiculo para regresar a casa.

Mientras mis pasos me alejaban de ella, una horrible vocecita y parte de mi ser protestaban por irme, jamás alguien me había dicho algo parecido, bueno tal vez cuando era un junior con una enorme billetera, pero no cuando ya había pasado por la cárcel.

Después de eso, sólo miradas de recelo y hasta repugnancia.

Ella debía ser feliz por su lado y lejos de mí, merecía un futuro mejor lejos de mí.

Eso quería creer.

Eso era seguro.

Pero...

¿Por qué me dolía tanto?

¿Por qué cuando no sentía nada por ella?

El pasado solo fue una aventura, un bello recuerdo, una tontería de la juventud.

Ahora me esperaba un destino lleno de riquezas, responsabilidades y poder.

Pocos días estuve con ella de nuevo y logró cautivarme como aquella vez, pero ahora no soy el de antes, ahora debo tomar mis decisiones.

Aún así dolía.

Ella también era una persona maravillosa, no merecía sufrir.

Todas las barreras que logré forjarme durante dos años de confinamiento habían desaparecido mientras la escuchaba hablar, mientras me mostraba sus sentimientos y comprendía su razones. No quiero quererla, no quiero sentir nada por ella, ni siquiera esta preocupación por su bienestar, ni siquiera este dolor que ruego sea pasajero, no quiero.

A pesar de todo duele.

Eriol intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer, pasó por darme consejos a querer golpearme a juzgar por su mirada.

- La vida te ofrece la oportunidad de estar con Sakura. Ella te quiere y tu a ella, aunque lo niegues. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas cuando sea demasiado tarde - había dicho cuando me despedí de él.

Sí, sentía algo muy fuerte por ella pero... ¿Valía la pena intentarlo?

Tal vez.

El destino me ofrecía dos cosas, por un lado poder y por otro estar con Sakura.

Ambas tenían sus ventajas y sus repercusiones.

Era una encarnizada batalla interna la que se desarrollaba en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo.

Finalmente un taxi pasaba por ahí.

- Buenas tardes señor - saludó el taxista y le respondí - tiene mucha suerte, por este lugar casi no pasan taxis yo me dirigía a casa, pero me da tiempo de un viaje más.

¿Suerte?

La suerte no existe.

- ¿A dónde lo llevo?

Todo era cuestión de tomar la decisión y seguir hasta sus consecuencias.

En cuestión de minutos y gracias a la velocidad del taxi estaba frente a mi objetivo. Los camiones de los gitanos iban en camino y francamente no estaba seguro de cómo acércame, recordé el nombre del siguiente pueblo donde se detendrían y pedí al chofer dejarme en ese lugar, el pequeño vehiculo rebasó sin problemas la caravana y una hora después estaba en el siguiente pueblo, pagué y espere su llegada.

Como predije se fueron a ese lado del pueblo y de inmediato comenzaron con las labores de acomodar las cosas. Los chicos se veían como siempre algo cansados pero hablando y sonriendo, no quise acercarme a ella cuando estaba rodeada por todos, se veía algo triste pero cuando le hablaban sonreía. Tomoyo se veía preocupada y Eriol también, pero ninguno la dejaba sola.

Los ancianos partieron para tramitar los permisos.

Después de horas de permanecer escondido entre los arbustos finalmente la vi alejarse de las carpas y a juzgar por su vestimenta y falta de calzado, supe que iba a hacer su ritual así que con cautela la seguí. Se notaba ya más tranquila.

En una hermosa colina rodeaba de árboles se sentó en posición y comenzó con su rezo, no sabía exactamente como se lo iba o tomar así que esperé hasta que terminara, al mismo tiempo de darme el poco valor que me faltaba para trastocar de nuevo su vida.

No quería ver el cercano futuro en el que nos separaríamos para siempre, simplemente la observé mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y su vestido. Me acerqué lentamente pensando en las palabras para decir lo indescriptible... de frente.

Me sorprendí cuando de pronto dio un hondo suspiro, me pensé descubierto pero ella seguía en su trance, me acerqué más cuando un par de lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos cerrados.

Mi primer impulso fue arrodillarme frente a ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, y lo seguí.

Sentí su sobresalto e intento alejarse - yo también siento algo por ti - le susurré y después de varios segundos en los que no se movió, tímidamente me devolvió el abrazo.

Después de algún tiempo en el que mi cuerpo reconoció el suyo, su suavidad, su aroma, su calidez y todo lo que era ella, los gritos de angustia en mi interior cansados de gritar se acallaron. Me separé de ella lentamente y le tomé el rostro, se veían aún sorprendida.

- He decidido intentar estar contigo - no fue una promesa de amor eterno, no fue un compromiso, simplemente era decirle lo que había decidido y sólo el tiempo diría el resto.

- ¿Es verdad? - preguntó en un leve susurro.

- Es sincero.

Como prueba acaricié sus labios como los míos, que de inmediato reconocieron sus dulces labios. Era una necesidad de la que ni siquiera yo estaba conciente hasta ahora.

- Shaoran - dijo mi nombre en una forma que estremeció mi ser.

¿Cómo era posible?

que un contacto de labios fuese tan placentero,

que su sola presencia en armonía con la mía lograra apaciguar mis inquietudes,

haberla negado cuando me llenaba de vida,

haber vivido sin ella a mi lado,

sentir algo tan fuerte por ella,

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, el discurso que había preparado quedo olvidado.

Me levanté y la ayudé a hacerlo, ella sonreía y su mirada estaba totalmente cambiada relampagueaba su alegría en ellos, sus labios estaban hinchados por tantos besos y...

- ¿Estas sonrojada? - me burlé.

- Deberías verte en un espejo - dijo acariciándome la mejilla con su pequeña mano.

Aproveche su proximidad para tomarla en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No te espantes, no te raptaré de nuevo, bueno tal vez si me lo pides. Sólo evito que vuelvas a pie.

- Que galante, muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo - veo que Eriol te ha enseñado algo - y volvía a ser ella.

- No me menciones a ese matasanos.

- Es tu amigo.

- Con esos amigos para qué quiero enemigos.

Reímos mientras yo caminaba lentamente.

Era increíble como ese pequeño cuerpo, delicado y suave podía contener semejante mujer. Ella se acomodó en mis brazos y pude notar como se quedo escuchando mi pecho.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Escucho tu corazón.

- ¿En serio? ¿qué te dice?

- Qué tienes uno, y eso ya es ganancia, que estas vivo y que es cierto lo que me dijiste – después suspiro.

- ¿Crees que te seguiría hasta acá sólo para mentirte?

Deje caer sus piernas y aferré su cintura con mi brazo.

- Dímelo tu - di un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Cuando ambos necesitábamos aire nos separamos.

- Bien, me has convencido.

Le sonreí y ambos caminamos lentamente.

- Sakura, es mejor que sepas que debo regresar a...

- Shh... - me calló poniéndome su mano en los labios - lo sé - el brillo en su mirada delató su angustia - sólo piensa en el ahora - le sonreí, tomé su mano y seguimos caminando

- ¿Qué les diremos a los demás? - pregunté y ella se quedó hecha una estatua de piedra.

- ¿Sakura? - le pasé la mano frente a los ojos pero no reaccionaba - ¿qué sucede?

- Ah... bien yo...

- Tan malo es.

Me sonrió - ¿te molestaría mantener... lo nuestro... en secreto?

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No crees que sería más divertido? - sonrió nerviosamente

- Sakura, ¿qué sucede? Habla.

- Pues - dio un suspiro - creo que es mejor que no lo sepan, si lo llegan a saber quizá... - se mordió el labio preocupada - te rechacen como lo hicieron con la madre de Tomoyo o... te obliguen a algo que no quieres.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Por favor Shaoran, es para evitar problemas.

Levanté una ceja, ahí había gato encerrado.

- Sakura...

- Eriol - me dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo al encuentro de mi "amigo".

- Sakura, Shaoran - me veía a mi y luego a ella, mientras mantenía una estúpida sonrisa burlona que decía...

- TE LO DIJE

- Cállate - pero ya vendría la mía.

- Me alegra que regreses a tu alegría mi querida Sakura - dijo el próximamente difunto Eriol Hiraguizawa - y supongo que es gracias a mi paciente favorito.

Imaginaba su cuello en mi mano y la apreté lo más que pude, lo único que me impidió matarlo fue desviar un poco la mirada en ver en Sakura una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa?

- Basta Eriol, y por favor no digas nada, mantendremos el secreto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hacen una hermosa pareja. Después de tantas dificultades deberían gritárselo al mundo y decir a los cuatro vientos que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, nada puede destruir un sentimiento tan hermoso que ha podido luchar contra todo para...

- ¡Cállate! - gritamos al unísono Sakura y yo cansados de verlo flotar entre corazones y flores de colores.

- Oh, no saben apreciar la inspiración de un artista.

- Apreciaría que cierres la boca y no la abras más por el resto del viaje.

- Pero ¿cómo me pides eso cuando...?

- O me encargaré de cerrártela para siempre.

- Shaoran... - Sakura intentaba tranquilizarme.

- Lo haría con tanto gusto - y era cierto.

- Por favor Eriol - la delicada voz de Sakura salió fuerte y clara y eso bastó para que mi examigo asintiera y levantara una mano, luego cerrara la boca y se marchara.

- Waw, debes enseñarme a hacer eso.

Seguimos caminando sin querer llegar a ninguna parte.

Jamás pensé que pudiera sentirme tan bien, no cuando detrás de las rejas juraba que nada me regresaría la sonrisa. Pero esta pequeña e increíble mujer lo había logrado en contra de todos mis pronósticos.

Ahora que se podía decir que yo era feliz, aún había algo que resolver, pero mientras no llegara el momento no quería preocuparme.

**SAKURA**

Oh, siento que camino entre nubes, con el brazo de Shaoran en mi cintura me invade una hermosa sensación. Sólo espero no llevar tatuada la felicidad en mi rostro o todo se vendrá abajo.

Pero no debo perder el suelo en mis pies, aún hay cosas que hacer.

- Shaoran.

- ¿Si?

- Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo al llegar al siguiente destino.

- ¿Por qué hasta allá?

- Sh... viene mi abuela, disimula y aléjate - lo empujé mientras mi abuela se acercaba y yo trataba de actuar algo enojada.

Sin embargo en cuanto nos vio sonrió levemente.

- Me alegro tanto - dijo al pasar a mi lado, pero no se detuvo y siguió.

- ¿Lo sabe? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Siempre lo supo, de todas maneras no dejes que nadie más se entere.

- Como quieras - ojala siempre fuera así de complaciente.

Estoy tan feliz.

Estoy tan feliz.

Estoy tan feliz.

Estoy tan feliz.

Por todos los espíritus, en mi vida no había experimentado tal felicidad, era simplemente irreal. La cara idiota que tanto había deseado odiar, ahora me parecía la más perfecta ilusión del universo.

Lo quiero tanto... en realidad creo que es algo más pero no me mortificaré por eso, por ahora sólo quiero ser feliz.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé para llevarlo al lado contrario a donde íbamos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te estoy raptando.

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo con fingido enojo.

- Y las veces que quiera, no te quejes - llegamos a cerca de un grueso árbol que era perfecto para lo que quería y él también, pues sus manos no dudaron en rodear mi cintura y fundirnos en un beso.

Por todos los dioses si que sabía besar, pero lo hacía con una pasión tal que no dudé que yo no le era nada indiferente, no pensé que llegara a ser tan apasionado, no cuando muestra su cara dura y casi de madera.

No pregunten como fue, sólo digamos que perdimos la noción del tiempo, espacio y que el resto de la humanidad existía, sólo con besos.

En serio que, cuando me abrazó minutos atrás, juraba que era un hermoso sueño o que estaba en el paraíso pero su energía y el latido de su corazón al abrazarme me confirmaron la verdad.

Jamás imaginé que pudiera regresar después de todo lo que le dije, tal vez si lo hubiera pensado hubiera planeado negarme, después de todo lo que me había hecho lo merecía.

Pero el sentimiento era simplemente mucho más fuerte que yo o mi orgullo.

- Sakura - el grito de Tomoyo llamándome me hizo regresar a la realidad y empujar lejos a un Shaoran muy desconcertado.

- Oye...

- Lo recompensaré, ahora desaparece - le dije y le di vuelta al árbol para encontrarme con Tomoyo.

- Sakura ¿dónde estabas?

- yo, yo... - al buscar a Shaoran efectivamente ya no estaba - ¿dónde esta?

- ¿Quién? - preguntó ella con una cara que podría jurar que se divertía.

- No, es decir, es mi libro creo que lo perdí.

Ella me miró incrédula pero no dijo más - tu madre te busca.

- ¿A mi? ¿para qué?

Y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las carpas, mientras veía a Shaoran sobre las ramas del árbol con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- No estoy segura, pero tranquilízate o todos lo sabrán.

- ¿Cómo...? voy a matar a ese Hiragui... - ¿cómo es? - Hiraguitonto.

Ella sonrió - no te preocupes por él, yo me encargaré - luego sonrió - tranquila Sakura, él sólo se preocupa por ti.

- Si claro, ¿por cierto se reconciliaron?

Disimuló su molestia, no quería ser entrometida, bueno tal vez un poco, pero ellos me habían ayudado con Shaoran, muy a su manera, pero quería hacer algo por ese par.

- No estamos enfadados, no hay por qué - aunque era una excelente actriz no era buena en cuanto a Eriol se refería, sólo me gustaría verla tan feliz como me siento yo.

- Hija - me recibió mi madre y por la expresión de su rostro supe que lo leyó en mi cara. Odio traer todo escrito en la cara, pero sólo me sonrió y me guía a la pequeña reunión que hay en la carpa de mi abuela.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada cariño, es sólo que estamos preparándonos para la fiesta del 23 de junio.

Es cierto, con tantas cosas casi lo había olvidado.

Veré de nuevo a la anciana Shuvani, la que me esta ayudando con lo de Shaoran.

- Los chicos quieren ponerse de acuerdo para la fiesta.

- Entiendo.

La noche del 23 de junio es una fecha muy importante para nosotros, es la fiesta de San Juan. Esa noche nos reunimos con otros grupos de gitanos para recordar nuestra identidad y acampamos alrededor del río, nos mojamos, cantamos y bailamos hasta muy tarde. No todos lo años podemos celebrarlo pero este año pudimos concertar la cita para reunirnos en un río cercano.

Celebramos el rito del agua, ya que consideramos la fuerza del agua como elemento purificador, como medio hacia el bienestar de nuestra raza que busca su integración. En el rito del agua todos nos lavamos la cara y manos con el agua en la que, durante la noche, han macerado pétalos de rosa.

Hace años que lo celebramos de una forma pública, nos gusta mucho pues refrendamos nuestra identidad. Según mis planes anteriores sería uno de los últimos días que veré a Shaoran y eso no me agrada.

Escuché como comentan todos con alegría qué harán para lo festejos y luego lo recordé ¿cómo es que lo había olvidado? Pero mi madre no...

- ¿Ya sabes que harás cariño? - la mirada de mi madre me logró conmover.

Esa noche yo tendría que tomar una decisión que si bien antes de reconciliarme con Shaoran era tan clara ahora de nuevo estaba en duda.

Pero... era mi deber, eso era seguro, pero ¿y mis sentimientos?

- Si madre - le sonreí y ella lo hizo también y pude ver que la idea no le agradaba mucho.

- ¿De que habla tía Nadeshico? - preguntó de pronto Tomoyo saliendo de la nada.

- Bien - di un suspiro - es mejor que lo sepas - y le expliqué todo, finalmente.

**ERIOL**

¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

Es extraño es la misma pregunta en mi cabeza desde que la conocí. No esta con Sakura ya que ella esta muy ocupada, ni con Touya - menos mal - tampoco con el resto de las chicas y al parecer todos los chicos están ocupados. ¿Dónde estará? Nadie la ha visto.

Es el momento perfecto para hablar y ella desaparece.

La reconciliación de Sakura con Shaoran me llegó como una grata sorpresa, pensé que Shaoran era más cabeza dura pero finalmente lo consiguió y ambos parecen felices. Yo también quiero sentir un poco de esa felicidad me encantaría que Tomoyo me mirara como lo hace Sakura o Sué cuando ven a sus respectivos.

Pero creo que lo mío no es tan fácil.

- Ella esta con la anciana Ishtar - finalmente alguien me dijo - cerca de un lago a un par de metros al sur.

Y fui corriendo a encontrarlas.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas muy cerca de la orilla del río, al parecer la anciana le contaba algo a ella ya que Tomoyo se veía realmente interesada por eso preferí esperar un poco.

Después de unos minutos fue ella quien habló y pude ver algo de pena en su bello rostro, y el rostro de la anciana me confirmó que no era nada bueno lo que ahí se decía. No pude evitar inquietarme ¿de qué hablan? justo cunado iba a acercarme a "escuchar casualmente", ambas se dieron un abrazo y la anciana se levantó con ayuda de Tomoyo, fue cuando finalmente me vieron.

- Oh, lo siento si interrumpo.

- No te preocupes querido, ya habíamos terminado. Ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer - examinando profundamente su tono de voz y sus ojos pude ver que no estaba del todo bien, mientras que Tomoyo la miraba con algo de pena - pero puedes quedarte querida Tomoyo aún hay tiempo - dijo en forma misteriosa y con paso regular se marchó.

- ¿Todo esta bien? - pregunté una vez que la anciana había partido y Tomoyo no la había perdido de vista.

Ella me miró un par de segundo y aunque lo intenté no pude descifrarla.

Negó con la cabeza.

Dudé, dudé de hablar con ella obviamente algo había pasado y quizá no era el mejor momento.

- ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos? - sin esperar respuesta me tendí sobre el pasto después de tanto cargar y las vueltas ya me había cansado.

Ella me imitó sin decir palabra.

- ¿Sabes a qué se refieren con la fiesta de junio? Porque he escuchado a todos muy contentos con la dichosa fiesta y al parecer es en cuestión de unos días más, ¿podrías explicarme? - no se me ocurrió otra cosa para comenzar a hablar.

- Bueno, no sé demasiado sólo que es una de las fiestas más importantes, sólo he tenido ocasión de verla una vez y me di cuenta de que es muy especial ya que varios grupos de gitanos se juntan para celebrarla, cantan, bailan y se divierten toda la noche.

- Se escucha muy bien.

- Si me pareció divertida, además hacen rituales. La abuela me explicaba un poco sobre el ritual del agua - apuntó al pequeño lago que a duras penas almacenaba un poco de agua - de inmediato supe que habían hablado más y aunque me moría de ganas de preguntar por el motivo de su mirada triste, mejor callé reuniendo un poco de valor.

Y después de algunos minutos.

- Tomoyo yo...

- ¡TOMOYO! - escuché un grito y al darnos vuelta estaba una sonriente Sayuri.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se levantó rápidamente ella.

- Oh, lo siento no quería interrumpir - se avergonzó acercándose - pero es importante.

- No te preocupes - ambos sonreímos y vi como casi la arrastraba lejos de mi mientras intentaba explicarle el motivo.

Ah...

de nuevo...

Pero me dejo realmente intrigado la charla que habían tenido, tenía que averiguarlo.

No critiquen no soy chismoso, sólo curioso.

Todo lo que tenga que ver con Tomy me interesa.

La tarde pasaba y todos hablaban del gran evento, sin duda era muy especial.

Tanta era la emoción que pude ganarle una partida de naipes a Ikki, que me comentaba todo lo que hacían esa noche y cómo era que se divertían. Sin duda la diversión estaba garantizada, así que no podía faltar y era un pretexto perfecto para acercarme más a Tomoyo.

- Gané - grité con felicidad, pero nadie se dio cuenta siquiera.

Yamazaky, Ikki, Eizan y Shaoran, SE SUPONE que estaban jugando cartas conmigo pero gracias a la charla, en la que debo agregar Shaoran habló, me estaban ignorando.

- Esa noche casi todo esta permitido y nos divertimos de lo lindo con las chicas ¿no es cierto? - decía Ikki mirando de forma burlona a un Yamazaki muy sonrojado.

- Algo así...

- ¿Crees que podamos ir? - pregunté y es que pensándolo bien no éramos gitanos.

- Por supuesto - afirmó Eizan.

- Es una noche de convivencia y todos están invitados.

- No todos - una voz fuerte y ronca salió a mis espaldas y por poco lo golpeó de la pura impresión, pero se me pasaron las ganas cuando noté que era el hermano de Sakura y Yue. No sé porque pero siempre que están cerca no puedo evitar sentirme como un niño a su lado, quizá por la altura o ese porte que tienen que intimida o serán esos ojos que brillan como una amenaza constante.

Pero esta vez no fui yo la victima de las miradas casi asesinas de ambos, fue mi querido paciente. Supongo que se preguntaban el por qué de su presencia ya que recién llegaban del pueblo y cuando habíamos partido Shaoran se había ido.

A pesar de que el grupo de jugadores estábamos a nivel del pasto, Shaoran mantuvo su mirada de poker, o sea no movió músculo alguno.

- Los ancianos no ponen ninguna restricción - aclaró Ikki ganándose una mirada igual, pero simplemente la ignoró y sonrió como quien recibe una sonrisa.

- Además somos invitados de Sakura, quizá ella deba decidir si... - oh, oh creo que no debía hablar, de nuevo soy la victima y esta vez es de ambos - claro si ella quiere - les sonrió al puro estilo Ikki. Si no lo matan a él a mi tampoco ¿cierto?

- Ella va a decidir - contestó Shaoran con voz firme y ambos hombres esta vez si que tenían caras de querer ahorcarlo.

Por suerte Sakura estaba cerca del lugar, no precisamente cerca y tuve que gritar su nombre llamándola para aclarara el asunto antes de que todo terminara mal, dado que Shaoran ya se ponía en pie.

Lo bueno es que ella se acercó corriendo dejando a Tomoyo algo retirada, pero contrario a lo que pensé ella se alejó. ¡Que lastima!

- ¿Qué sucede? - al mirar a su alrededor y ver la cara de su hermano y Shaoran supo que no era bueno.

Ikki se levantó de un brinco explicando la situación como si se tratara de un juego de niños mientras los demás también se levantaban.

- Eso lo decide el consejo - dijo el joven Kinomoto.

- Son MIS invitados, el consejo lo sabe y me lo han permitido - lo enfrentó ella. Punto para Sakura.

- Él - dijo apuntando a Shaoran - ya se había marchado ¿qué hace aquí? - ¿Eso vale como punto?

Para ese momento casi podía sentir el nerviosismo de Sakura, sin embargo le soltó fuerte y claro - volvió y estará en ese festejo - regresó al tema original.

- No tienen nada que hacer, es un festejo NUESTRO - dijo frunciendo el ceño - ningún payo lo entendería.

Eso me sonó a ofensa.

- Celebramos nuestra unidad e identidad, nosotros no discriminamos como ellos lo hacen. Además a parte de ti, nadie ha tenido ningún problema con su presencia - Jake mate.

Ganadora SAKURA.

Las sonrisas de los chicos sólo apoyaron los argumentos de Sakura.

- Es hora de la cena - llegó rápidamente Tomoyito - la abuela quiere que esta noche todos comamos juntos - dijo con cierta alegría que me encantó - creo que quiere que todos participen en la planeación.

De inmediato Eizan, Ikki, Hiro y Yue agradecieron y se alejaron. Más no el hermano de Sakura que seguía en un duelo de miradas con Shaoran.

- Hermano - lo llamó Sakura intentando jalarlo en la dirección que se fueron los demás pero él la ignoraba y no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Esto se iba a poner feo.

Tomoyo también veía preocupada la escena.

- Esta bien - soltó de pronto - que vaya ese - me miró a mí

¿ESE?

- Pero tú no tienes nada que hacer ahí - le soltó de frente a Shaoran.

- Hermano, basta, esto no es tu asunto.

- Pero sí tiene que ver contigo - le dijo a Sakura confrontándole.

- ¿Qué de qué estas hablando? - preguntó confundida.

- ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego? - casi le gritó a ella en la cara - Este idiota te ha hecho sufrir mucho y aún así lo mandas a traer y lo defiendes. ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ¿por qué sigue aquí?

Por un segundo ella dudó en hablar.

- La escuchaste, no es tu asunto - saltó Shaoran y se veía muy enfadado ¿por qué no se queda callado?

Los ojos de su cuñado brillan como brasas ardientes.

Preferí alejar un poco a Tomoyo tomándola de la mano para alejarnos un par de pasos, me miró interrogante yo sólo le sonreí y le dije en un susurro - no nos vaya a tocar.

- Por supuesto que es mi asunto, mocoso malcriado - espetó el hermano de Sakura ya acercándose amenazadoramente.

- ¿A quién llamas mocoso? - también dio un paso al frente.

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! - gritó Sakura empujándolos y atrayendo la atención finalmente, después de que les había hablado a cada uno por su nombre sin que la tomaran en cuenta.

- Touya tengo que hablar contigo - dijo a su hermano.

- Pero...

- Shaoran - se dio vuelta hacia su novio y le obsequio una linda y pequeña sonrisa - ¿nos disculpas?

Él la miró interrogante pero no se movió.

- Sakura... - protestaba su hermano y ella le cerró el camino.

- Eriol - me llamó y de inmediato comprendí.

- Anda Shaoran que los hermanos quieren hablar - le dije casi empujándolo lejos y de muy mala gana Shaoran se separó.

Unos minutos después.

Desde lo lejos veíamos a los hermanos discutir, se gritaban entre sí al principio pero después se calmaron y Touya tenía una expresión de angustia y enojo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Shaoran que de reojo observaba todo, pero que parecía estar listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento si veía algo que no le gustaba.

Tomoyo estaba a mi lado, mientras estábamos algo retirados de la reunión en la que se ponían de acuerdo con los detalles del festejo.

- ¿Tomoyo?

- ¿Si?

- Dime que no tienes hermanos - pedí con un ruego interno de que dijera que no.

Sólo pensar que tenía que pasar por algo igual por Tomoyo... no esperen, claro que valía la pena. No importaba que fueran cien Touyas los enfrentaría a todos, no importaba si lo que quedaba para ella era un despojo, valía la pena.

- No - respondió finalmente.

- Genial.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola!

Je je espero disculpen la tardanza, mi PC sigue mal, sé que no es excusa pero es la verdad.

Lo siento si los títulos de los capítulos no coinciden mucho con lo que pasa, pero como se habrán dado cuenta son los nombres de las Cards Sakura y se me están acabando las que coinciden, ji ji.

Un millón de gracias a mis queridos lectores.

Celina Sosa

belen

Zorion

Rosh bernal

Magotito-chan

Kamille - newtype

darthmocy

También a los que no dejan un comentario pero que dedican un poco de tiempo a leer esta historia GRACIAS.

En fin, pasando a otros temas pues les digo que esto se acaba, sip, en dos capítulos más si todo sale bien.

Y en el siguiente capítulo, Eriol y Tomoyo finalmente pueden hablar y ella cambia de planes al saber lo que su prima ha decidido. Mientras Sakura entrega, por fin, a Shaoran el talismán que le forjó.

Saludos Yoalitzin.


	24. The love

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**:-:-:-:-:-:§§§§§§§§§§§§§§****:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 24: The love

**SAKURA**

Sabía que esto pasaría.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

Y yo que no puedo evitar llevarlo todo escrito en la cara, por supuesto que mi hermano supo que sufría por algo... o alguien, por supuesto que no le dije nada.

Sabía que mi hermano se preocupaba por mí, pero en realidad intenté fingir todo, pero creo que soy un libro abierto.

- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Sakura? Ese idiota ha estado jugando contigo y tú solo lo defiendes.

- Tranquilízate por favor - intentaba mantener la calma.

Pero mi hermano gritaba a todo pulmón, gracias a los espíritus no gritaba tanto para llamar más la atención de los ancianos, un par amigos nos habían visto, pero era una escena tan común que a nadie le inquietaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Es qué no es suficiente todo lo que ha hecho contigo?

- Touya.

- ¿Qué harás si juega de nuevo contigo?

No había salvado a Shaoran para que mi hermano lo desapareciera.

- ¡TOUYA! - definitivamente el día de hoy tenía muchas emociones a flor de piel - por favor escúchame ¿si? - me miró feo y sin decirlo aceptó.

- En verdad lamento no ser buena actriz, pero la verdad es que yo lo quiero... lo quiero mucho... - creo que fue más difícil decírselo a mi hermano que al mismo Shaoran - y él me quiere. Tuvimos un malentendido pero ya se aclaró.

- Pero Sakura...

- Yo sé que sólo quieres lo mejor para mi, pero no puedes esta siempre protegiéndome y estar detrás mío. Debo seguir mi camino como tu también lo harás con el tuyo, y pase lo que pase siempre seremos hermanos, por favor no me quites la felicidad que siento cuando estoy a su lado, no sé que pasará mañana y no quiero saberlo, hoy por fin me siento feliz con él.

- Sakura no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo - dijo clavando su oscura mirada en mí y pude ver en ellos algo de cariño que siempre ocultaba.

- Ya no hermano, ya no voy a sufrir más.

- ¿Acaso él...? - yo negué antes de que se adelante a los hechos.

- Nada esta dicho. Sólo te pido que lo dejes en paz.

- Pero ese mocoso...

- No lo hagas por él, hazlo por mí.

- Sakura...

- Sé que te hubiera gustado que me quede con Yue, pero en realidad y aunque lo intenté no pude. Simplemente es más fuerte que mis deseos o los de cualquiera - incluso los de Shaoran - sólo déjame intentarlo, te prometo que no permitiré que me haga daño.

- ... - sólo se me quedó viendo, creo que sin creer nada.

Se pasa la mano por su cabellera, ese es un signo de rendición.

- ¿Touya?

- Bien, pero si te hace algo ni tu podrás salvarlo - y se fue hecho una fiera.

- Gracias - le alcance a decir mientras me acercaba a la reunión, donde los preparativos avanzaban.

Vi las caras aliviadas de Eriol, Tomoyo y no muy lejos Shaoran. Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa a la que todos suspiraron.

El motivo por el que no quería que nadie más se enterara de nuestra relación era que, muy probablemente no sólo podían rechazarlo, también podían obligarlo a... casarse. Y lo que menos deseaba era obligarlo a nada, menos a casarse conmigo.

Shaoran se iría pronto no quería pensar en eso pero era la cruel realidad. Sé que me quiere pero también sé que tiene responsabilidades que cumplir con los suyos y con él mismo, y aunque me lo quiere ocultar sé que algo se trae entre manos y de alguna manera no me gusta pero debo respetar sus decisiones.

**ERIOL**

- Tranquila ya paso todo - le dije a Tomy cuando suspiró al ver llegar a Sakura muy sonriente después de "hablar" con su hermano.

- En verdad me asusté - confesó.

- ¿Tan mal humor tiene?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas - dijo y me dio un leve escalofrío.

Al terminar la reunión en la que todos cenamos juntos y se hizo un acuerdo para el festejo en los próximos días, me decía una y otra vez que yo también debía dar el paso. Eran pocos días que nos quedaban para partir y era mejor acelerar las cosas.

- Tomoyo - me di el valor de ir a buscarla hasta su carpa donde estaba acompañada de la abuela Ishtar, quien después de saludar salió casi corriendo.

Pero antes de desaparecer me susurro un - suerte.

Je je, tan obvio era.

- Siéntate - me invitó a su lado mientras cocía.

- Estoy tan contenta por lo de Sakura y Shaoran - dijo con alegría.

Realmente me sorprendió su empatía con Sakura, era como si ella estuviera en su lugar se veía contenta y eso le daba una belleza casi sobrenatural, es decir era hermosa, pero con esa alegría que irradiaba realmente era contagiosa. Sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia.

- Yo también - gracias a que cedió el cabeza dura de Shaoran podía ver otra cara de mi querida Tomoyo - es increíble como se resistían a decirlo cuando ambos lo sentían - obviamente no lo decía sólo por ellos.

Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho al ver una sombra en su mirada - no siempre es tan fácil expresar las emociones - dijo sonriendo levemente - para algunas personas es... muy difícil.

- Es cierto, pero cuando esas emociones gritan por dentro no se les debe ignorar, porque al paso del tiempo pueden convertirse en algo dolorosos lo que una vez fue hermoso.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

- Creo que debemos ser capaces de arriesgarnos. Perder por no arriesgarse es mucho peor que hacer el intento. El hubiera no existe, importa lo que es - bien ese era mi entrada - yo...

- ¡Hiraguizawa! - escuché el grito de mi paciente no muy lejano.

- Como decía, Tomoyo yo...

- ¡Eriol! - de nuevo.

No es posible.

- Creo que es mejor que vayas, puede ser urgente - dijo Tomoyo con algo de preocupación.

- Esta bien - derrotado fui en busca de Shaoran.

Quien estaba muy cerca de la carpa esperándome con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Dónde esta el muerto? - más le vale que alguien estuviera dando su último suspiro.

En cuanto me acerqué lo vi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vaya que Sakura lo cambiaba

- Ya revivió. Sólo te llamo porque es hora de dormir - por su mirada pude saber que...

- Lo hiciste a propósito - le reclamé - ¿acaso nos estabas espiando?

- Espiar es una palabra fea, buscaba a Sakura y casualmente escuché tu intento de confesión y creo que me la debías.

Me puse morado de coraje y él sólo sonrió.

- Te voy a acusar con Sakura.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo verás - nos alejamos discutiendo.

Por un lado me alegré por el tonto de mi paciente pero por otro lado, tal vez no era buena idea que este de buen humor porque podía hacerme la vida imposible.

Pero no importa, se lo diré, se lo diré, lo juro.

Ella lo sabrá mañana mismo.

Y al siguiente día me desperté más temprano de lo normal

**TOMOYO**

Sakura se irá.

Ella se irá.

No lo podía creer hasta que la tía Nadeshico me lo confirmó, Sakura no sólo era una excelente Shuvani, era tan buena que la querían seguir enseñando. La anciana que le enseñó a hacer el conjuro del talismán le había propuesto que se uniera a su grupo de gitanos para enseñarle todo lo que sabía, la anciana ya tenía muchos años y había escogido a Sakura como su sucesora gracias a sus poderes.

En aquel entonces Sakura sólo pensaba en Shaoran, y eso no ha cambiado, pero dijo que en este festejo de junio daría su respuesta final. No me había dicho nada porque no lo había considerado muy en serio.

Cuando le pregunté el motivo, dijo que aunque amaba con toda su alma a Shaoran respetaría sus deseos y estaba segura que él se alejaría.

- Tengo la certeza de que aún no es tiempo de estar juntos, no me preguntes el motivo… - dijo con una leve sonrisa – sólo sé que aún no es tiempo.

Cuando le pregunté si lo había leído en las cartas dijo que no era necesario, parecía tan segura. Él tenía una vida aparte y ella no deseaba arruinársela, sabía que sufriría su ausencia pero no quería casarse, así que se iría con la anciana.

Lo dijo tan tranquila que sólo pude sorprenderme.

Dijo que a parte de estar con Shaoran, el aprendizaje de magia era lo que realmente deseaba y no quería traicionarse.

Todo eso me dejó verdaderamente pensativa, ella estaba buscando su sueño, pensé que con la reconciliación todo terminaría en paz y los dos juntos, pero además de amarse se respetaban.

Pensaba en lo que yo quería, obviamente había sido muy feliz al lado de mi familia, pero pese al tiempo no podía dejar se sentir que ese no era mi hogar, hubiera sido en otro momento pero ya no. Lo que en mi interior comenzaba a surgir eran nuevas ambiciones, nuevos sueños gracias al apoyo de mi familia pero terminé convencida de que ese no era mi lugar.

Mi lugar lo sentía como el escenario, al ver de nuevo a Eriol recordé los sueños que tenía cuando lo conocí. En el teatro cantando, ese había sido mi sueño y ahora parecía resurgir.

La partida de Sakura significaba para mí, perderla. No soportaría un nuevo abandono, ella había sido casi como una hermana y estaba completamente segura de que respondería a su ausencia con una depresión y no quería volver a eso. En cambio seguiría su ejemplo y finalmente lucharía por lo que quería y sólo con el tiempo, nos volveríamos a encontrar. Ella me prometió que regresaría.

Y si lo hacía quería que me encontrara como una persona exitosa o por lo menos en busca de lograr lo que quiere, compuesta y dispuesta a vivir.

Cuando le dije eso a la abuela Ishtar no pudo más que sonreír de manera triste.

- Te entiendo querida - había dicho con voz extraña - te deseo lo mejor en la vida que realmente lo mereces. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, sin duda.

Le agradecí por todo, un día después de la partida de Sakura seguiría yo.

Miré con alegría el amanecer, sería de los momentos que más extrañaría, pero que llevaría grabados en el alma con tinta indeleble.

- Hola - no me desconcertó su presencia, hacía rato que sabía que estaba cerca pero no se había atrevido a acercarse.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días - contestó y se paró a mi lado.

- Es un hermoso amanecer - le dije y él lo miró y asintió, luego sentí su mirada en mi rostro.

- Tomoyo yo quiero hablar contigo.

Sabía lo que me diría, podía ver lo que sentía con sólo ver sus ojos azules. Era un terrible Don Juan pero también era un hombre que se había ganado todo mi respeto y mi aprecio, no sólo por lo que hizo por mí que fue mucho, sino por ser quien era y como era. Pero esta vez sería yo quien doblegara mi orgullo para demostrarle que algo había aprendido.

- Esta bien, pero yo primero - le dije mirándolo de frente, algo desconcertado asintió.

- Eriol - dije algo apenada - tu me gustas mucho - abrió los ojos algo sorprendido trató de hablar pero puse mis dedos en sus labios - debo confesar que me costó reconocerlo, pero en realidad no pude alejarte de mi cabeza y no sólo fue por el sexo que tuvimos, creo que a pesar de mi lejanía acepté que en realidad me gustas mucho. Y sé que no te soy indiferente así que... - esta parte era la más difícil - no sé si te gustaría intentar… algo... eh... ¿un noviazgo? - sonó realmente tonto ¿no? Pero se lo decía ahora o nunca.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar? - preguntó.

Asentí.

- Mi respuesta es... - me tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la cabeza y se inclino a besarme de manera delicada. Son tan suaves y masculinos sus labios, tanto o más de como los recordaba.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Me sonrió y de nuevo me besó casi doblándome por la mitad.

- Es un por supuesto que Sí.

Nunca había tenido una "relación" formal, por decirlo de alguna manera, con alguien. Desde que comencé con el negocio y aún antes de eso, para mi era una estupidez.

Y hasta cierto punto, lo era ahora. Sabia que no era mucho lo que pasaría con él pues es muy probable que nos separáramos cuando Shaoran se marché, él tiene compromisos. Pero sé que estos días de esta juntos no los olvidaré y serán un bello recuerdo, justo como el anterior. O por lo menos eso pensaba cuando me le declaré.

- Una cosa - lo empujé de pronto.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó desconcertado.

- Si te veo coqueteando a otra mujer, esto se acaba - dije con seriedad.

Después de su asombro terminó por carcajearse.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- Así que era eso. No pensé que fueras celosa Tomy.

- ¿Celosa yo?

Yo no me consideraba celosa, pero rebobinando las veces que me enoje por él. Oh no, esto es más grave de lo que imaginé, porque si estoy celosa es por que el hombre realmente me importa. Dicen que los celos son signo de inseguridad, y ciertamente lo que tenía con él hasta hace unos minutos era muy inseguro.

- Tal vez - me abrazó con ternura.

- Discúlpame - dijo de pronto - la costumbre me domina cuando veo a una mujer, pero no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

- Esta bien - se siente tan bien estar en sus brazos de nuevo.

Y aunque mi mente viaja a recuerdos mucho más divertidos e íntimos, me dejo sentirme querida por él.

Ahora entiendo a Sakura.

**SHAORAN**

Ya pasaron dos días desde la reconciliación y debo decir que ando como puberto idiota con una sonrisa tatuada en la cara. Es muy, pero muy divertido encontrarnos con Sakura en algún tiempo de descanso, estar escondiéndonos de que nadie nos encuentre es tan excitante para, luego de un largo día de trabajo, darnos tiempo de disfrutar uno del otro, de la simple compañía o de apasionados besos que amenazan con reventar en pasión desbordada.

La veo más hermosa que nunca y aunque sigo con mi traje de oso gigante no me molesta tanto. Ella sigue con sus lecturas y no me retiro mucho de ella por si otro idiota se le ocurre acercársele.

Su hermano me sigue viendo como su más preciada presa y me da vuelta cuando me ve, el sentimiento es mutuo así que sólo nos soportamos por Sakura. Eriol también camina entre nubes de algodón, esta que revienta de felicidad y lo digo en serio. Desde que amanece hasta que anochece se la pasa hablando de todas las cualidades de su amada Tomy, y hasta en los sueños la llama, claro que sólo en mi presencia. Frente a los demás casi no demuestra su cariño pero todos se han dado cuenta de su relación, es un secreto a voces, en cambio Sakura y yo tenemos más cuidado.

Es la cuarta vez que me veré con Sakura, esta noche me ha pedido con mucho énfasis que la espere cerca del río a media noche. Le prometí hacerlo y aquí estoy, después de que Eriol y el resto de los gitanos se durmieran, así nadie nos molestará está de guardia Ikki y él no se aleja demasiado del campamento como para espiarnos y aunque lo supiera no diría nada, es un buen tipo.

Se siente algo de frío, ¿por qué no traje algo para cubrirme?

Ah, ya lo recuerdo es que los encuentros con Sakura son tan... calidos que no se les necesita.

Escucho ruidos en el pasto y me vuelvo a verla.

Se me fue la quijada al piso al verla, lleva puesto un vestido verde bastante sencillo que deja al descubierto sus hombros y brazos, llega hasta el suelo prácticamente y acentúa sus formas en modo espectacular, trae algo en las manos que no pude ver pero me mira con una leve sonrisa mientras su cabello ondea con el viento y a juego con su caminar elegante y sereno.

- Te ves preciosa - le dije saludándola con un beso, uno que tenía horas de quererle robar.

- Gracias, también te ves muy bien.

De nuevo la asalto con besos que le causan algo de risa.

- Espera por favor, faltan unos minutos.

- ¿Minutos?

- ¿Confías en mi? - pregunta con seriedad alejándose de mi.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Contesta - dijo seria, supuse entonces que no jugaba.

- No te da una ligera idea.

- Quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

- Sí, confío en ti.

- Es hora de demostrarlo. Híncate.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – esto se ponía raro.

- Hazlo o no te creeré.

Hice una mueca pero la obedecí, no me gustaba hacerla enojar, bueno si, pero ahora no mucho. Además tenía curiosidad por su comportamiento.

Se puso enfrente de mí y tomo su posición de meditación.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No me contestó y miró el cielo, la luna se veía redonda y luminosa sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Todo perfecto - dijo más para si misma y vio la hora.

- Sakura...

- Shh - me hizo una seña y puso en el suelo lo que llevaba en sus manos, que era un pañuelo de seda verde.

Lo abrió casi como una ceremonia lentamente, mientras sus labios pronunciaban palabras que yo desconocía totalmente.

¿No será que me quiere hechizar para que no me vaya?

Es una posibilidad, después de todo es una gitana muy poderosa.

Finalmente vi una piedra verde, parecía muy maciza y tenía destellos dorados dentro, a ella estaba adherido un cordón muy fino del mismo color.

- ¿Y eso?

Pero no me contestó, siguió con su letanía y sólo cuando terminó preguntó de nuevo, pero con aire más ceremonioso.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Más que eso - dije también en tono ceremonioso, me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces pensé que si eso era un hechizo para quedarme con ella, que así sea. Tenía mi voluntad en sus manos ahora.

De nuevo comenzó a recitar algo en un idioma desconocido para mí.

Tomo la piedra con ambas manos con gran delicadeza, levantándola a la luna y siguió susurrando. Yo estaba extasiado con su figura iluminada por la luna y aunque no entendía nada, no quería moverme.

Bajó la piedra y la extendió hacia mí.

- ¿La aceptas? - dijo y me sonrió.

- Sí - dijo que confiara en ella y lo hacía, toque la piedra con las manos y una amable calidez emanaba de ella.

- Tomará la forma que desees para tu protección - dijo finalmente.

Cerró sus manos en la pieza y yo la imité, sin saber siquiera lo que hacía.

Me sonrió entonces y fue como si la piedra nos uniera de un momento a otro, me salió una sonrisa inconciente y fue cuando la piedra en nuestras manos comenzó a emitir más calidez. Busqué una respuesta en el rostro de Sakura y ella sólo asintió levemente.

Ella alejó sus manos de la piedra y tomó las mías.

- Ahora concéntrate en ella - indicó con una voz apenas audible, que con el viento se convirtió en una suave caricia.

Lo logré después de unos segundos de desconcierto.

La dichosa piedra emitió un brillo, el mismo que me pareció ver aquella noche, luego medio segundo se había convertido en algo diferente. Era una espada, una hermosa espada con doble filo que parecía brillar con luz propia gracias a la luz de la luna.

No pude evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Tranquilo - me sonrió - esta terminado.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un amuleto que cree especialmente para ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Te protegerá sobre todo de ataques espirituales, pero me esmeré y ahora puede transformarse en un arma para los ataques físicos. Pensé que tardarías más en aprender a cambiarla pero veo que prácticamente lo hiciste solo – dijo con cierto orgullo.

- ¿Bromeas? - miraba a la espada sin creerlo.

- Claro que no. Mira la insignia – me indicó una grabación en la parte baja de la espada.

- Es el símbolo del Ying y Yang.

- Exacto no debes olvidarlo y siempre debe estar cerca de ti. No evitará que una bala te mate, pero por lo menos te avisara cuando haya peligro cerca.

- No lo puedo creer - era simplemente hermosa.

- Ahora concéntrate, y piensa en el amuleto.

Lo intenté pero nada pasó.

- Tranquilízate e intenta sentir de nuevo su energía, después indícale tu deseo - dijo con voz serena como una maestra que explica a un niño, lo hice y finalmente volvió a su forma de piedra.

- Waw - miré la insignificante piedra mientras resplandecía - sabías que esto desafía varias leyes de la física.

- Lo sé, pero cuando las conoces desde la perspectiva de la magia todo es perfectamente comprensible - dijo con voz casi apagada, de pronto la vi ponerse pálida.

- ¿Estas bien? - me acerqué a ella ya que parecía punto de desmayarse.

- Sí, es sólo un poco de cansancio.

Tuve que sostenerla en mis brazos ya que su cuerpo se volvió sumamente débil, incluso parecía que le merecía un gran esfuerzo mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Mejor le habló a Eriol - le dije algo alarmado.

- No, por favor - contestó de inmediato - es normal Shaoran - la recosté en mis brazos - se me pasará en un par de minutos.

- ¿Entonces todo este tiempo estuviste preparándolo?

- Sip ¿te gusta? - dijo volviendo a su voz casi normal pero con esos ojos cansados.

Sin poder evitarlo me dirigí directo a sus labios, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado sólo por protegerme.

- Me encanta - respondí sinceramente - ¿sabes? por un momento pensé que me hechizarías para quedarme contigo - le dije y ella hizo una graciosa mueca.

- En realidad… lo pensé sólo un segundo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues, la verdad es que me gustaría que permaneciéramos juntos pero no de esa manera. Ante todo te respeto. Además no quiero un zombi a mi lado, tendría tu cuerpo pero no tu alma, te quiero tal y como eres. No sé si sea bueno o malo pero es la verdad.

- Gracias Sakura por quererme como lo haces - le di un breve beso y ella sonrió.

Nos quedamos así algún tiempo en los que ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

- La luna es hermosa - dijo clavando la mirada en el astro.

- Sí - ambos nos quedamos así un buen rato en la que ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

-Se quedó grabado en todo mi cuerpo su calidez, su aroma, su suavidad y esa agradable energía que despedía, muchos recuerdos de nuestra huída acudieron a mi mente veloces y llenos de nostalgia.

También esa noche la llevaría como un hermoso tesoro, pocas veces me había permitido sentirme así de libre, así de pleno, así de feliz. Con ella entre mis brazos, todo parecía tan natural que de pronto no concebía otra manera. Esa noche me permití soñar sin estar dormido con un futuro juntos, aunque sabía que no sería posible, sólo así, en sueños era realmente lo que debía ser.

**ERIOL**

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo cuando uno se siente realmente contento.

Mi relación con Tomoyo va viento en popa.

Ayer apenas llegamos al punto de encuentro de los gitanos y nunca había visto gente tan singular. Es decir, los familiares y amigos de Sakura sin duda eran los más modernos, ya que vestían casi igual al punto donde se presentaban, pero toda esta gente es más tradicional.

Ya Sakura me lo había mencionado, pero dijo que nuestra presencia no les molestaría. Pero realmente resaltamos entre ellos, es decir, todos son muy parecidos al joven Kinomoto en tamaño y facciones algo duras, las mujeres parecen muñecas de porcelana con esos ojos grandes y cabelleras oscuras. Y todos con vestuarios realmente coloridos, así como los había visto en las fotografías, ellas con largas faldas y hermosas figuras, ellos también con ropas coloridas pero que sin duda resaltaba su trabajo en sus físicos. Me sentía como un muñeco de trapo a su lado.

¿Por qué no tomé en serio el gimnasio?

Y lo malo de esto es que mi amada Tomy atrae mucho la atención, es decir he visto como la miran y la verdad es que no me gusta nada. Después de acomodar el campamento y los obligatorios saludos de alegría de verse después de un año, pude ver que son una buena cantidad de personas, entre ancianos, adultos y muchos jóvenes y niños, todos bastante parecidos en sus ojos grandes, cabelleras oscuras y piel bronceada por el sol.

- Es un placer verla de nuevo - un tipo enooorme se acercó a mi Tomy a saludarla muy efusivamente para gusto abrazándola como si fuese una muñequita.

Arrggg...

Lo peor es que según parece todos se saluda así, pero la mirada de ese tipo no me engaña, a ese tipo le gusta mi Tomy y por lo que veo no es el único varios más se le acercan a saludarla de la misma manera. Y ella, pues ella sólo los recibe con la misma alegría.

Ok, mi paciencia se agotó, se supone que no debía ser tan abierto pero no lo soporté y me fui al lado de Tomy. Los hombres me vieron feo y me les enfrenté.

- Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa - me presentó Tomy algo confundida por mi comportamiento- él...

Conteniendo mis celos de macho les sonreí - es un verdadero placer - les extendí mi mano a cada uno y aunque me veía como Touya, la aceptaron sin más explicaciones.

- Es un placer - tomé la mano de Tomoyito.

Ella mi miró desconcertada pero no retiró su mano, creo que entendió lo que pasaba por mi cabezota y sólo sonrió.

- Nos vemos por la tarde - se despidió de ellos jalándome a nuestro campamento.

- Tú también eres celoso - dijo con algo de diversión.

- Bueno... tal vez un poco. Pero no me negarás que ese tipo de veía con malas intensiones.

- Exageras, es un amigo.

- No puedes culparme por cuidar mi más preciado tesoro.

Ella se sonrojo levemente lo que me causo gracia.

- Ahora me entiendes ¿no? - ahora yo estaba rojo.

- Me parece que es Shaoran el que tiene que cuidar su tesoro - le dije para salir del asunto y le señalé más adelante.

Donde Sakura era rodeada por casi una docena de chicos y un par de chicas que se le acercaron a saludarla con gran entusiasmo, entiéndase abrazos y besos. Y no muy lejos estaba un Shaoran colorado de coraje, podría jurar que veo salir humo de sus orejas ante la escena, claro que esta tan concentrado en eso que no ha notado que ha atraído la atención de más de un par de féminas.

- No sabía que Sakura era tan popular - le dije a Tomoyo.

- Aunque ella no lo quiera, su personalidad llama mucho la atención - dijo con una sonrisilla.

- Te has vuelto más hermosa Sakura - decía un joven.

- Escuché que finalmente rompieron en compromiso con Yue - decía una chica.

- ¿Estas libre ahora? - preguntaba otro chico.

- ¿No te has comprometido aún? - escuché a otro.

- Yo... yo... - pero eran tantas preguntas que Sakura no podía responder siquiera una.

A juzgar por la cara de Shaoran estaba maldiciendo e inventando formas de alejar a esos tipos de ella.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? - soltó uno de ellos entre tanto barullo.

Vi como Shaoran se tensaba y se ponía morado de ira.

- Tomoyo, será mejor que evitemos la matanza de los pretendientes - le dije y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

De inmediato corrimos donde estaba ella y gracias a que no me conocían cesaron las preguntas y comentarios para dar paso a las presentaciones. Pude ver que Shaoran sólo mantenía la mirada asesina pero parecía más tranquilo, así que el resto del día nos la pasamos al lado de Sakura impidiendo que nadie se le declarara.

La abuela Ishtar iba y venía como pez en el agua entre los ancianos, los adultos se reunían con otros adultos según vi eran familiares casi todos. Los niños eran una masa uniforme que llegaban corriendo como el viento y así desaparecían, parecían una verdadera ola de mejillas sonrosadas y carcajadas infantiles. Creo que son quienes más lo disfrutan.

Sakura nos enseñó varios recipientes, enormes que contenían agua del enorme río que fluía muy cerca, en ellos había también muchas clases de flores flotando, era con esa agua que se hacía la ceremonia además del agua del río. Todo el ambiente era el de una verdadera fiesta alegre y muy contagiosa.

Pero horas después comenzaron los problemas, no todo es miel sobre ojuelas.

- ¿Qué? - era la primera vez que le negaba algo a Tomoyo - en realidad no me gustaría - y con buenos motivos.

- Eriol, es una fiesta gitana debes seguir las costumbres.

- En realidad me gusta mi estilo.

- Es sólo esta noche.

- Pero...

- Yo misma lo cosí, escogí el color menos llamativo, por favor - dijo con una cara y una tono al que finalmente terminé por ceder.

Era una camisa echa de seda en un color azul metálico que no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero era muy parecido a los que los otros hombres llevaban, el pantalón era de color negro de una tela más dura y abrigadora.

- Te veras muy guapo - me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Tu también vestirás el traje tradicional?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces lo haré. Pero conste que lo hago sólo por ti.

- Gracias

**SHAORAN**

- No.

- Shaoran...

- No.

- Shaoran...

- NOP. No lo haré ¿me entiendes?

- Si no lo haces no podrás asistir.

- ¿Qué? Ya peleamos con tu hermano por esto, y ahora no puedo participar.

- No, si no te pones esto - me mostró la colorida ropa que según ella debía usar.

Teníamos ya un buen rato discutiendo lo mismo, me había seguido hasta más de un kilómetro del campamento tratando de convencerme.

- Lo siento entonces, me lo perderé.

- Shaoran...

- No

- Lo hizo Tomoyo, y te verás muy bien.

- No creo que sea un requisito, sólo quieres ponerme en ridículo.

- Ya te ves ridículo con esa actitud de niño - dijo con una sonrisita burlona.

Lo cierto es que me sentía aún muy celoso de lo que vi hace un par de horas, la chica parecía polen rodeada de abejas.

- Di lo que quieras, no me convencerás.

- ¿Ni porque te diga que esta noche bailaré? - se acercó con una sonrisa manipuladora.

Negué y retrocedí un poco, de pronto perturbado por la mirada que tenía era tan... seductora.

- Lo harás ¿por mí? - dijo con lentitud mientras sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho, mientras una mantenía las prendas la otra desabotono mi camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho. Luego me beso con lentitud hipnotizante

Manipuladora.

- Si lo haces lo recompensaré - dijo con un brillo que nunca le había visto.

- No - negué sin convicción alguna ya hipnotizado.

- Por favor - siguió sus caricias en mi pecho.

- ¿Bailaras?

- Si, vayas o no vayas tú. Así que tú decides si me dejas solita - dijo mientras sentía que me quería despojar de mi vestimenta.

- Esta bien - acepté, pero sólo porque recordé que la condenada bailaba muy bien y había un montón de tipos que no la dejaban de ver, alguien tenía que protegerla.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Touya esta tarde? que se supone que la cuidaba. No lo vi entre tanto tipo descarado que hay en ese lugar. No señor, nadie se le acercaría de más de nuevo, así tuviera que gritarles que ella era mía.

Desperté de mi letargo cuando sentía algo suave deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo. Y sólo entonces noté que, sin que me diera cuenta, ella ya me había puesto la camisa que Tomoyo hiciera para mí, y no me había dado cuenta por estar ocupado en sus labios.

Rayos.

- Te vez muy guapo - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Lo cierto es que la tela era muy suave parecía seda y el color de la prenda no era del todo odiosa, era de un color verde esmeralda, como los ojos de mi Sakura, tal vez, un poco más oscuro.

Derrotado la abracé y aprovechando la lejanía del campamento debía aprovechar el tiempo, pero no tardó mucho ya que Sakura me alejó - ponte esto - me alcanzó el pantalón para que te veas mejor y estar listos para la noche.

- Eso también puedes ponérmelo - le dije con una sonrisa.

Se puso colorada de pies a cabeza.

- Que cosas dices, sigues siendo un depravado.

- No fui yo quien te desvistió sin consentimiento - ahora tomó un hermoso color violáceo.

- Tú no... no quise... es decir... adiós - y salió corriendo disparada rumbo al campamento.

Estaba tentado a seguirla pero desistí, tenía mucho trabajo.

La fiesta iba a requerir mucho esfuerzo, pero al parecer todo iba a quedar bien.

Lo malo es que sólo tenía un par días más al lado de Sakura, era mi tiempo límite y debía regresar con una respuesta.

**SAKURA**

Ya había anochecido y me sentía extrañamente nerviosa, pero no era tan extraño pues sabía que él me vería y eso me llenaba de emociones encontradas.

- ¿Lista? - entró Tomoyo al lugar.

Tenía la costumbre de ir a darme los últimos toques al vestuario para el baile.

- Claro - dije con desenfado.

- Te vez espectacular - eso ya se le hacía un vicio.

Traía un traje que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, era un vestuario que Tomoyo me diseñó y decía que se había inspirado en los trajes idúes. Era verde en su totalidad, no sé como describirlo pero realmente me gustó. Estaba hecho con una tela suave cubierta de muchas piedras verdes, así era la parte del pecho que sólo cubría lo indispensable, pero sin ser vulgar, la cadera estaba envuelta en una tela similar pero con muchos adornos que brillaban y daban un sonido suave, la falda era de un tul muy fino que dejaba al descubierto mis piernas. En ambos brazos también llevaba unos gruesos brazaletes de los que colgaba un largo trozo de tul que se unía a los brazaletes de las muñecas.

También insistió en que dejara el cabello suelo, dejando que las ondulaciones se notarán aún más, sólo lo recogió con una mascada del mismo color que pasaba por mi frente y amarró en la nuca. Y remató con un maquillaje que ella calificó como natural, enmarcando mis ojos apenas con una sombra verde.

Al verme al espejo puedo decir que no me reconocía.

No lo olviden, mi lema es "Primero comodidad, luego comunidad y por supuesto comodidad", en otras palabras no estaba muy acostumbrada a arreglarme demasiado. Pero lo que más me incomodó en ese momento no era el maquillaje, era que mucha de mi piel estaba descubierta y pocas veces había usado esos trajes con más público que las chicas del campamento.

Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- Gracias, algún día deberías intentarlo tu, seguro que atraerías muchos chicos.

- No, eso es para mí.

- Claro lo tuyo es el canto, pero aún no te animas a hacerlo en público. Anda Tomoyo, sé que te irá muy bien.

- Es que yo... - no estaba muy convencida de presentar espectáculos.

- Tranquila, cuando lo decidas esta bien.

- Si.

- Muy bien, entonces te veré afuera.

- Sakura

- ¿Si?

- Estarás maravillosa.

- No lo dudes - salí lista para la actuación.

Afuera la fiesta estaba comenzando, después de una ceremonia en la que el patriarca mayor dio un hermoso discurso sobre la importancia de nuestra identidad, seguimos con la ceremonia del agua en la que todos nos mojamos a placer para purificarnos. Debo confesar que no estaba del todo concentrada en la ceremonia, más bien no podía dejar de sentir una mirada ambarina en mi nuca, claro que era Shaoran y gracias a él no podía concentrarme.

La anciana Nickté, que es quien me enseño cómo preparar el amuleto, llevó el control de toda la ceremonia espiritual. Me había saludado con gran alegría desde que me vio y dijo que le alegraba ver que todo había salido bien, aunque lamentaba que ya no quisiese aceptar su propuesta. Todo eso me lo dijo sin que yo hubiera hablado, fingiendo gran fortaleza la corregí diciéndole que había decidido aceptar y ella casi saltó de felicidad.

Es una anciana que realmente me sorprende, parece que fuera una adolescente en ocasiones, pero es muy poderosa y sé que no me arrepentiré.

Pero lo más importante ya pasó, estamos a la hora del festejo en la que, después de cenar muy a nuestro estilo, cantamos y bailamos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Se había instalado una pequeña plataforma en donde todos presentarían sus nuevas habilidades, y otros más presentaríamos nuestras mejoras, ahora mi madre bailaba con gran maestría.

Hiro, Eizan, Ikki, Ami y otros chicos eran los encargados de la música y ésta finalmente terminaba. Mi madre daba los últimos pasos cuando vi asomarse tímidamente entre las personas el cabello azulado de Eriol que me sonreía desde la distancia, como no vi a mi novio no supe si alegrarme o entristecer, aún así lo haría muy bien.

Con el último acorde mi madre recibió una gran ovación, seguramente jamás en la vida la igualaría pero haría lo posible para superarme a mí misma. Di un profundo suspiro antes de subir a escena, mi madre me dio un abrazo y sonriéndome me deseo suerte.

Subí al lugar y el silencio se hizo presente, di la señal a Eizan y la música comenzó.

La flauta fue la primera en sonar, era un sonido largo y grave que me daba oportunidad de relajarme y al mismo tiempo prepararme para el baile. Lo había hecho ya cientos de veces, pero ahora con la incertidumbre de ser observada por aquella mirada ambarina tuve deseos de hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

El sonido de la flauta comenzó a agudizarse y acelerarse al mismo tiempo que mis brazos y caderas lo hacían, el pandero y el tambor fueron los siguientes en acompañar el sonido de la flauta. Diferente a aquella ocasión, lo único que me incitaba a seguir era la propia música que se apoderaba de mi ser. La guitarra finalmente se unió a la melodía y me sentía extasiada con los sonidos que me rodeaban y me hacían placentero cada movimiento. Algunos giros y movimientos exóticos eran parte del baile que no dudé en realizar con un máximo de alegría.

La danza es arte, es hablar con cada parte del cuerpo. Me sentí libre por sólo unos instantes, lejos de las preocupaciones terrenales. Pero pronto regresé al mundo al verlo a lo lejos estaba parado con desenfado pero se veía muy apuesto con el traje gitano, no pude reprimir una sonrisa y seguí bailando.

Iba por la mitad del baile y me sentía flotar, todos abajo me miraban sorprendidos mientras me acompañaban con aplausos que alimentaban mi ego, lo busqué con la mirada a lo lejos pero no lo vi. De todas maneras seguí bailando y segundos después me di cuenta que él estaba más cerca ahora, se había mezclado entre las personas y me veía con mayor intensidad supliqué recordar el resto del baile, su mirada se había vuelto brasas ardientes, que sin necesidad de palabras, expresaban un deseo tan intenso como el mío.

Los últimos segundos de baile se los dedique sólo a él.

Esto va a sonar de lo más pervertido, pero los últimos movimientos los hice pensado que él estaba muy juntito a mí, como si nuestros cuerpos se rozaran con cada acorde de la música y mirándolo sólo a él, deseándolo.

La música terminó y tuve que parar al escuchar los aplausos y ovaciones tuve que bajarme de mi ilusión y a sonrojarme a más no poder. Sólo esperaba que no muchos lo hubieran notado, di las gracias y salí corriendo como pude esperando que nadie me llamase, mi baile era uno de los primeros espectáculos de muchos que se llevarían acabo.

Entré corriendo a mi carpa muy roja.

- Lo hiciste muy bien - segundos después entraba mi madre con una sonrisa.

- Gracias - apenas pude contestar.

- En verdad eres mejor que yo - dijo.

- No lo creo madre, nadie te puede superar.

- Me alegro que seas tú. Pero ¿te sientes bien? Me pareció que saliste corriendo porque te sentías mal.

No sabía que decirle a mi madre, digo no podía decirle que prácticamente me estaba excitando allá arriba enfrente de todos ¿o si?

Definitivamente NO, pero tampoco le quería mentir.

- ¿Te sientes mal? - entró Tomoyo - Oh, lo siento tía.

Adoro a Tomoyo, siempre tan oportuna más de una vez me había salvado de situaciones embarazosas.

- No te preocupes, yo le preguntaba lo mismo.

- Estoy bien, es sólo que estoy cansada, es todo.

- Es mejor que descanses - dijo mi madre.

- Lo haré.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti - dijo y me dio un último abrazo antes de partir, sugiriéndome descanso.

Sólo Tomoyo se quedó.

- Dime que no se notó - rogué a Tomoyo cuando mi madre salió.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Entonces no se notó?

Ella rió levemente, se estaba burlando con estilo.

- Tranquila Sakura, parecía parte del baile, además muy pocos se dieron cuenta que era al joven Li a quien le dedicaste la última parte.

- ¿En serio? Gracias.

- Menos mal que tu hermano estaba en otro lugar arreglando un asunto, sino...

- ¿Qué paso?

- Un pequeño incidente, nada en especial no te preocupes.

- Entonces Yue tampoco lo vio - y ella negó y la verdad es que respiré por fin.

- Es mejor que descanses Sakura, ahora te dejo que Eriol me pidió que no me aparte mucho de él.

- Yo diría que no quieres que otras se le acerquen, noté que ha llamado la atención de varias - le sonreí. No sólo ella podía divertirse a costa mía.

Contestó algo incomoda - como sea... bueno te dejo para descansar.

Salió y suspiré.

- Eh... ¿Sakura? - me llamó.

- ¿Si?

- Tienes visitas.

Me asomé con una cara feliz pensando que era él, pero me encontré con una decena de chicos que alababan mi danza.

- je je - no muy lejos pude ver a Shaoran que tenía una mirada asesina.

- Lo siento chicos pero estoy muy cansada, así que si no les importará si hablamos más tarde ¿Si? - puse mi mejor cara, si con Shaoran funcionaba debía hacerlo con ellos.

Y funcionó, se fueron algo decepcionados.

En cuanto desaparecieron de mi vista corrí hacia Shaoran y tomándolo del brazo lo guié lejos, tratando de no tropezar. Por un momento me sentí como en la persecución de hace más de dos años, él me siguió en completo silencio, subimos y bajamos una colina y agradecí que hubiera muchos árboles gigantescos y varios arbustos. Sería muy difícil encontrarnos.

Al sentirme segura bajé la velocidad.

- ¿Estas molesto?

De respuesta recibí un gruñido, yo y mi gran intuición supimos que no estaba muy contento, pero yo no había hecho nada.

- Vamos Shaoran, no he hecho nada para molestarte - me detuve y lo miré.

Su mirada era difícil de descifrar, aún conservaba ese fuego que me hizo sentir un agradable escalofrío, pero también cierta molestia que me hizo sentir otro escalofrío no tan agradable.

- Shao.. - es todo lo que me dejo decir, ya que al siguiente momento estábamos en un furioso beso.

No puedo decir lo que sentí entonces, no sólo sentía mariposas en el estomago eran grandes, enormes pájaros revoloteando, en el pecho nació y creció una agradable opresión y calidez que se extendió por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Varios minutos después, cuando ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aliento por tantos besos, le sonreí.

- ¿Quieres que baile solo para ti?

- No - dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Tan mal lo hago?

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

- ¿por qué?

- Porque entonces no me controlaría y...

- ¿Y?

- Digamos que tu virtud estaría en peligro.

- Oh, que hombre más considerado - pero me separé de él y comencé a rememorar la melodía y comencé a seguirla mirándolo sólo a él, me fui acercando lentamente mientras él me observaba y su respiración subía de intensidad.

Finalmente tuve la osadía de restregar mi cuerpo contra el de él.

Él cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

- Por favor no, Sakura - dijo con una voz ronca que sólo consiguió encenderme más.

Me tomó de los hombros y me alejó, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a obedecerle.

Quité sus manos y me acerqué a él, a escucharle el corazón.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Él abrió los ojos y me miró sin entender.

- Yo lo quiero, lo deseo - le dije a la cara.

- Sakura yo... ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?

- Sí y estoy dispuesta.

- Pero tus costumbres...

- No importa realmente. Lo que importa es lo que siento yo y lo que sientes tú.

- Sakura...

- Dime que no lo sientes y lo respetaré - le sonreí y de nuevo comencé a mover mi cuerpo, rozándolo intencionalmente.

- ¿Me estas seduciendo? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No es necesario, ya lo estas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Esta en tu mirada.

- Pero Sakura no debemos, sufrirías las consecuencias por...

- por no estar casada, lo sé. Pero soy una shuvani y tengo ciertos privilegios... - a mi mente llegó a esa pequeña decisión pero no era el momento - además si es una boda lo que quieres podemos tenerla.

- ¿Qué?

- Tranquilo sería ficticia.

Me vio como si me hubiera vuelto hombre.

- No nos juraremos amor eterno, sólo que AHORA nos amamos ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas?

Él permaneció en silencio y fue como si mis neuronas funcionaran de nuevo, es decir que tontería acababa de salir de mi bocota - ok, lo acepto es una tonta, idiota, estúpida idea.

- ¿En realidad quieres hacerlo? - supe que no se refería a la boda.

- Si, en realidad lo deseo - y desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo evite decir.

Me sonrió finalmente besándome levemente.

- ¿Cómo sería la boda?

¿Hablaba en serio?

- ¿En realidad quieres hacerlo? - fue mi turno de preguntar.

- Si, en realidad lo deseo - casi me derrito ahí mismo.

- Sólo dame las manos y dime lo que sientes y... - necesitaba un juez, busque alrededor y no había nada, ni un animal o algo remotamente parecido a un juez, los árboles no contaban pues no podían recordárnoslo cuando fuese necesario, necesitaba algo o alguien que lo pudiese hacer, cuando sentí la luz de la luna menguante que reflejaba nuestras sombras juntas en el suelo - ella - le dije apuntando a la luna - será nuestro juez y testigo ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente Shaoran me quiere, o ¿por qué otra razón aceptaría una barbaridad como esta por mí?

- Yo empiezo - le tomé las manos y puse semblante de seriedad - yo Sakura Kinomoto, te aceptó a ti Shaoran Li como mi esposo, ante la luna como juez, para respetarte, ayudarte, protegerte y sobre todo amarte esta noche y... otras que sea posible - corté sintiéndome realmente torpe.

Él sonrió y se aclaró la garganta, vi un leve sonrojo en su rostro y podría jurar que no lo haría, sin embargo - yo Shaoran Li, te aceptó a ti Sakura Kinomoto como mi esposa... para respetarte, protegerte y amarte esta noche y muchas más, espero. Porque eres una mujer maravillosa a la que he conocido, porque sé que puedo contar con que tus sentimientos y los míos son verdaderos ahora. Y siempre será mi deseo que seas feliz con o sin mi, pero que no dudes que te amo con locura.

Sólo de escucharlo fue indescriptible.

- Waw - dijo de pronto - no pensé que pudiera ser tan cursi.

Yo estaba muy sonrojada gracias a sus palabras y no era capaz de decir nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, él lo supo y terminó.

- Entonces, somos marido y mujer - sin esperar más encontré sus suaves y dulces labios reclamando ser respondidos y no tarde en hacerlo.

**SHAORAN**

En verdad que no sé cómo es que terminamos haciendo votos matrimoniales tomando la luna como juez, si me hubieran dicho que haría algo así lo hubiera creído ridículo y sin embargo lo acababa de hacer.

El deseo no es un buen consejero, y ¿quién quiere que lo sea cuando se quiere con tal intensidad? La que tengo frente a mí es sólo una niña, una niña de 19 años con la conciencia más limpia que el agua del río, o nada que haya conocido. Un hermoso ser humano no sólo en lo físico o en lo emocional, también en lo espiritual y mucho más, no quería que su pureza fuese manchada por nada en el mundo, mucho menos por mí, de eso me di cuenta al estar lejos de ella y ahora mismo.

Ahora sé que ella también me desea y no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para rechazarla de nuevo. No cuando sé lo que ambos sentimos y es justo que podamos cumplir un deseo.

La abracé tan fuerte como podía, impregnándome de su aroma, su calida presencia, reconociendo su cuerpo que no era más el de una niña, era una mujer que me deseaba y que yo deseaba.

- Te amo - salieron esas dos palabras de mi boca y cuando las escuché yo mismo me sorprendí, pero las reconocí como ciertas. Pues ese algo indescriptible que sentía por ella no sabía llamarlo de otra forma.

Ella me miró un tanto sorprendida y las repitió mirándome.

Pero había algo que no podía alejar de mi mente y no era justo que algo pasara sin que ella lo supiese.

- Sakura debes saber algo - pude distancia de nuevo entre los dos sabiendo que lo que diría quizá la haría cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó algo desconcertada.

- Prometí que confiaba en ti y lo hago, por eso quiero que sepas que me iré.

Su mirada antes llena de luz se oscureció un poco y no disimuló su sorpresa y dolor, que por un segundo me hicieron arrepentid de decirlo ahora.

Esperé su respuesta con una mezcla de temor y esperanza, pero tardó en responder mientras su mirada se perdía en el vació.

- Yo... - dio un suspiro - ya lo imaginaba Shaoran.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, pero eso no cambia nada - regreso su mirada a mí.

Una mezcla indescriptible de emociones se apoderaron de mi ser. ¿Era posible que a pesar de que supiera que no estaría con ella mucho tiempo no cambiaría en nada lo que sentía?

Me quede así, con la boca abierta y apenas asimilando lo que sucedía, admirando a esa pequeña mujer a la que yo había decidido a amar y ahora más que nunca lo afirmaba.

Fue ella que me sacó de ese estado entrando en un beso muy apasionado, como si fuese el último que nos daríamos en la vida. Le respondí de la misma manera, sabiendo que ahora sería más dificil para mi separarme de ella.

Mi maravillosa esposa ante la luna, que me había envuelto en su magia gitana.

El beso sólo encendió aún más el deseo que me corroía por dentro desde que la vi bailar hace dos años y hace escasos minutos. Era mi deseo unirme con ella, fundirnos en cuerpo y alma, de esa manera aunque los cuerpos estuviesen lejos, las almas estarían siempre unidas. El agradable cosquilleo y calor formaron una ola que nos envolvió a ambos.

Sentía que la ropa sobraba entre ambos e intenté quitarle todo ese extraño pero sensual atuendo, más mi esfuerzo fue en vano y ella terminó por reír a carcajadas, pues ella ya me había despojado de mi camisa verde y yo no había podido más que quitar la mascada de su cabello.

Me sentí tonto cuando me dijo - te ayudaré - con una terrible y torturante calma comenzó a deshacerse de sus tantos adornos, comenzando por los brazaletes de brazos y muñecas dejando al descubierto sus bronceados y delgados brazos, luego lentamente comenzó a retirar el sujetador con la gran cantidad de piedritas verdes, para mi decepción traía otro más ligero abajo, quitó también un par de collares de su largo cuello. Era como un hermoso sueño pues estaba bañada de una tenue luz plateada gracias a la luna.

- Lo demás te corresponde a ti - dijo con un tono lento y sensual mientras se acercaba a mí.

Yo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y finalmente pude sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo la mía, esta vez no tardé en deshacerme de la larga y extraña falda, mientras ella se encargaba de mi pantalón. El frío de la noche era nada para nosotros, leves caricias fueron dispersándose en los cuerpos, conociendo y reconociendo el cuerpo del otro. Fue una grata sorpresa notar lo roja que estaba.

Era su primera vez y eso no debía olvidarlo.

- Shaoran - mi nombre en forma de un suspiro cortado, más su calidez mientras se acariciaban los cuerpos, fue el detonante para que todos mis sentidos se concentraran sólo en ella.

- Te enseñaré - el reconocimiento de su cuerpo terminó en su abdomen.

Me sentí realmente afortunado de ser yo quien acariciara esa parte de su cuerpo, era plana y firme como el de una virgen, pero se movía de forma pecaminosa cuando bailaba. Rodeé su cintura apenas cubierta por unas bragas.

Sentí su sobresalto cuando mi mano pecaminosa encontró el lugar prohibido.

- Tranquila - le susurré al oído mientras ella me mantenía aferrado del cuello.

Comencé a recorrer esa zona tan privada y virgen, preparándola para ser mía.

- Shaoran - mi nombre salió disparado como un gemido apenas reprimido, mi diestra mano comenzó a explorar la cavidad con vida propia.

Mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los estragos de un deseo aún reprimido.

- También es tuyo mi cuerpo - le susurré y ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, con algo de timidez sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho apenas delineando sus formas, con mayor timidez una de ellas bajo hacia mi vientre, apenas pude sentirlo ya que mi mano seguía en su labor.

Cuando la calidez de su mano finalmente toco mi vientre encendido, escuché una leve sonrisita que no supe como interpretar.

- ¿Qué? - dije apenas porque ya todo mi cuerpo transpiraba.

- Disculpa... pero jamás... había tocado algo así - dijo apenas entre jadeos.

Como venganza mis dedos tocaron ese botón mágico que es el clítoris y comencé a masajearlo tratando de darle el máximo placer posible.

- Shaoran - jadeó esta vez más fuerte.

Apenas y se recuperó un poco y fue su turno de vengarse, esta vez sin mayor timidez toco mi cuerpo y las sensaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos los nervios de mi sexo enviaron mensajes locos a mi cabeza.

- Sakura - fue mi turno de decir su nombre entre un jadeo incontenible.

Estuvimos un par de minutos más acariciándonos, pero pronto mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo y había esperado demasiado, ambos estábamos ya sudados pero con las miradas ansiosas de continuar. Quería ser suave con ella, así que con suavidad la puse en posición, ella me sonreía después de un largo juego de caricias.

Cuando sentí la estrechez de su cuerpo en el mío apenas y pude contenerme, lentamente y con absoluto cuidado fui entrando en ella a sabiendas de que no sería tan placentero para ella al principio, pero todo quedó en buenas intenciones cuando ella en un movimiento rápido y fuerte me abrazó. Sentí como parte ella se desgarraba en mi vientre, escuché un leve quejido de su parte y busqué su mirada. Sus hermosas joyas verdes tenían lágrimas contenidas, las limpié con constantes besos.

- Pasará - le dije y supliqué por ello.

En ese eterno abrazo nuestros cuerpos se adaptaron uno al otro - ya pasó - dijo ella con una sonrisa y la besé de nuevo, agradeciéndole en silencio por su confianza, su entrega, su pasión, y todo lo que era ella.

El juego continúo, mi cuerpo ansioso finalmente descargaba su pasión, con constantes acercamientos y distancias, con las pieles rozándose sin pudor alguno, con los poros destilando deseo. Ella no tardó en encontrar el ritmo y unirse, esta vez era una danza de dos en el que ninguno dejaba de dar y recibir.

Soporté las sensaciones que explotaban en todo mi cuerpo y especialmente en mi cabeza, mientras me dedicaba a darle el mayor placer, me causaba mayor excitación y placer verla a ella disfrutar con un acto tan íntimo. Sus expresiones variaban en cada movimiento, abría y cerraba los ojos empañados de placer, su cuerpo perfecto vibraba al tiempo que el mío y me aferraba a ella como podía.

- Sakura - la llamé cuando sentí que finalmente llegaba mi momento, quería verla a ella en ese momento, el momento de mayor placer para mis sentidos, y en esa ocasión, para mi alma. Fue su rostro el que vi y detallé cuando finalmente mi cuerpo llegaba a ese punto, más ella se adelantó y pude apenas percibirlo en su rostro, pero aún más cuando su cuerpo tuvo ligeros espasmos que transmitió a mi cuerpo que llegaron a mi como un mar de sensaciones, que eran más placenteras por compartirlas con ella.

El tiempo, el lugar, todo dejo de existir solo éramos nosotros, nuestros cuerpos y almas juntas lo que importaba. Nunca antes había sentido algo similar, fue como si ambos hubiésemos muerto, fue como fundirse con el universo mismo y dejar de existir, simplemente indescriptible, y reencarnado en nuestros propios cuerpos segundos después, cuerpos aún unidos pero agotados de una experiencia casi sobrenatural.

Caímos juntos en la hierba que nos esperaba con algo de humedad para calmar el calor de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban presurosos por el esfuerzo.

No fueron necesarias palabras y nos unimos en un abrazo ya más casto, pero que me transmitió tranquilidad y la idea de que era ella la única mujer que me hacía sentir así.

Mucho antes había tenido cientos de experiencias con mujeres, en la mayoría de los casos eran sólo para satisfacer deseos inmediatos, en los que obtenía placer y no me importaba si ellas también. Pero con Sakura estaba seguro de que era mucho más que una unión de cuerpos o de una emoción compartida, era más espiritual, y sólo por eso me convencí de que yo poseía un alma.

No fue ese el único encuentro de la noche, pero si el que jamás olvidaré.

**SAKURA**

Jamás olvidaré esta noche, la llevo tatuada en mi piel sobre la cual dejo besos húmedos que aún con su recuerdo me estremecen, sentir su piel junto a la mía destilando el deseo proveniente de ambos y para ambos.

Por desgracia no duro demasiado, estuvimos recuperando el aliento cuando la fiesta parecía estar en su apogeo en el campamento.

- Será mejor regresar - dije muy a mi pesar.

- Esta bien - ya vestidos me tomo en brazos y regresamos a mi carpa. Todos aún estaban alejados muy contentos por el festejo los espectáculos habían acabado y era probable que me fuesen a buscar.

- Gracias al cielo - Tomoyo nos encontró y después de una mirada acusadora a ambos - tu madre va a buscarte - dijo.

Tuve que separarme de Shaoran e ir a recostarme para que me encontrara así, y así sucedió, por cuestión de segundos y todo salió bien.

- Gracias Tomoyo

- No hay de qué - me sonrió ella.

El resto de la noche aunque estuve lejos de él, lo sentía pegado a mi piel.

No sabía lo que me esperaba el día siguiente.

**:-:-:-:-:-:§§§§§§§§§§§§§§****:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola, ¿qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro de S&S creo que ya se lo merecían igual E&T, por fin... las parejas están juntas pero algo les espera JO JO (soy mala) En fin, después de mucho pensarlo decidí cortar este capítulo en dos, así que ahora sí sólo quedan dos más. No puedo más que agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia y quienes dejan un review.

Kamille – newtype

anac-chan

Magotito-chan

belen

Gracias y bien me tengo que ir.

Y en el siguiente capítulo finalmente Shaoran tiene algunas dudas y hablar con su suegro no le ayuda nada, mientras Tomoyo también toma una decisión que hace muy feliz a Eriol.

Saludos

Yoalitzin


	25. the empty

MAGIA GITANA

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**:-:-:-:-:-:§§§§§§§§§§§§§§:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 25: The empty

**TOMOYO**

Después de mucho tiempo experimento un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Tal pareciera que mis angustias y traumas hubiesen pasado a ser fantasmas de un pasado que esta cada vez más lejano.

Por segunda ocasión en mi vida me cuestioné lo que en realidad quiero y deseo para mí misma. Desde pequeña, todo fue ordenado por mi padre, ahora después encontrarme con mi familia de nuevo me preguntó si qué es lo que realmente quiero.

Tengo una vida por delante y debo decidir de nuevo. Eriol me ha estado ayudando bastante no sólo hace dos años, ahora mismo esta a mi lado y eso me hace sentir un poco más segura, saber que ahora puedo contar con alguien.

Anoche fue un momento sumamente especial para mí, no solo por el ambiente de fiesta que vivimos, también porque me sentí parte de algo y de una familia completa.

- Buenos días princesa - me saluda Eriol.

Es temprano por la mañana y todos duermen aún por el desvelo de anoche, pero yo no puedo dormir bien.

- Buenos días - siento como me abraza por la espalda y me llega su aroma.

Los recuerdos se arremolinan en mi mente, no sólo los de anoche también los de hace dos años.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien gracias - vuelvo el rostro para recibir un pequeño beso de buenos días.

- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- No podía dormir.

- ¿Por qué?

Dude en hablar, no estoy acostumbrada a dar explicaciones a nadie, menos a tener confianza. Pero obviamente él es importante para mí, por algún extraño motivo.

- Yo... dejaré a los gitanos.

Escuché un leve sonido de asombro y luego se coloca frente a mí sin decir nada sólo asiente, supongo que quiere que siga hablando.

- Han sido realmente buenos conmigo y no tengo nada en su contra, son mi familia y siempre lo serán, pero... - di un leve suspiro - no es lo que yo quiero. Me gustaría ser independiente y tomar mis decisiones por mi misma. Les estaré eternamente agradecidos, pero lo que yo quiero no esta aquí.

Me siento un poco apenada, después de todo ellos habían sido buenos y comprensivos conmigo, baje la mirada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó con voz aterciopelada y levantándome la cara.

- Aún no estoy muy segura, pero tiene que ver con los escenarios. Quiero intentarlo.

Él me sonríe y asiente.

- Si necesitas mi ayuda, ahí estaré - dijo con aquel tono y mirándome a los ojos.

Tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos que apenas puedo apreciar, son tan azules que parecen más oscuros y parecen ocultar muchas cosas, pero también tienen un brillo que es incapaz de mentir. Su rostro es muy apuesto, con facciones finas y masculinas al mismo tiempo, ahora entiendo porque llama tanto la atención de cuanta mujer lo ve.

Pero más allá de su físico esta su encantadora personalidad, en ocasiones terriblemente infantil y en otras parece un sabio impartiendo su conocimiento, además de ser, debo decir que no me desagrada en lo más mínimo, un gran amante. Todo eso en un sólo ser, eso y mucho más que me gustaría descubrir.

- ¿Quieres bailar como lo hace tu prima? - pregunta de pronto.

- No, creo que eso no es para mí, me gusta actuar.

- ¿Actuar?

- Así es.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque puedo ser desde una reina, hasta una esclava, una doctora, una ama de casa, cualquier cosa. Puedo vivir muchas vidas arriba de un escenario.

- Sólo espero que no te olvides de mi cuando te entreguen el oscar a la mejor actriz.

- Que cosas dices. Pero no lo sé, hay muchos actores muy apuestos - le digo jugando.

- Tomy - me ve de modo reprochador.

- No te preocupes Eriol, ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi vida y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.

- ¿En serio?

- Te lo aseguro - me abraza y me besa con ternura, casi devoción.

Una serie de sensaciones recorren todo mi ser y piden mucho más que un casto beso.

- Mmmrrrr... - alguien se aclara la garganta y nos separamos de inmediato.

Al ver la cara de Touya sólo pensé que debía haberme alejado mucho más y evitar esta escena.

- Touya - dije casi sin aliento.

Un largo silencio siguió y pude notar que ni siquiera me miraba a mí, veía a Eriol y lo cierto es que no pude descifrar su mirada.

- ¿Todo bien? - se me ocurrió preguntar.

- Si, y tú ¿estas bien? - por la forma en que lo dijo podía jurar que en caso de recibir una negativa o una duda Eriol sería el perjudicado.

- Muy bien - le sonreí para confirmarle cuando finalmente me miró.

Escuche luego un rugido, luego envió una mirada a Eriol que a mi me pareció una advertencia y se marchó.

- Pensé que me mataría, o por lo menos me gritaría - dijo Eriol.

En realidad a mi también me sorprendió. Pero eso sólo confirmaba mi idea de que Touya era una gran persona, supongo que comprendió mis sentimientos como lo hizo con los de Sakura.

**SHAORAN **

Esta mañana me desperté más temprano que de costumbre y Eriol ya no estaba en su lugar.

Ayer casi no hablamos, bueno él si habló y habló. Sobre todo me echaba en cara que él y Tomoyo habían hecho circo, maroma y teatro para evitar que alguien nos interrumpiera, se la pasó enviándome indirectas y esperando saber los detalles de lo sucedido.

Obviamente no le dije nada, pero tenía la mente tan cochambrosa que no dudaba en dar vuelo a la imaginación, sobre todo porque no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando la mencionaba.

Sí, muy tonto, pero me la pasaba sonrojándome sólo de verla, ¡como quinceañero enamorado! mi consuelo es que ella estaba igual que yo, por eso nos evitamos el resto de la noche.

Sólo espero que Eriol no haya tomado fotos y que después no las venda, porque entonces si no respondo de mi mismo.

En el campamento están descansando, después de la comida todos comentan el gran suceso. Quieren aprovechar el tiempo ya que mañana mismo comienzan a irse los grupos y después de tanto tiempo sin verse hay mucho que hablar.

Sakura estaba un poco saturada cuando la vi esta mañana, entre chicas que querían que les lea el futuro y chicos que no paraban de acosarla, pero eso ya no me importa tanto, ella me dejó muy claro a quien quiere y por lo pronto con eso me basta. Más tarde la vi hablando con una anciana, su madre y padre estaban a su lado y por las caras que tenían no era nada bueno lo que ahí se decía, no quise ser entrometido pero quiero averiguarlo.

Me alejé un poco de la gran cantidad de gitanos reunidos que hablan y hablan sin parar, ya no se notan tan desconfiados con nosotros como al principio. Debo decir que me siento un poco diferente desde anoche, la verdad jamás hubiera pensado que hacer el amor con Sakura iba a ser tan... ni siquiera sé como definirlo, pero supongo que la mejor manera de describirlo es que fue sumamente especial, y en realidad me hace las cosas más difíciles.

¿Cómo decirle adiós cuándo más me duele hacerlo? Fue justamente porque temía esto que la rechazaba y me negaba a mi mismo sentir algo por ella.

Pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de ninguna manera.

De pronto comencé a sentir algo, algo dentro de mí me dice que hay "algo" que no esta bien. Es extraño, había tenido algunos presentimientos pero no eran tan fuertes como ahora, me doy vuelta y no veo nada a mi alrededor sólo puedo ver a lo lejos las carpas de los gitanos, pero sigo con esa sensación.

Recordando las palabras de Sakura miré el talismán que me dio y pude sentir que estaba frío, es extraño pues no recordaba que fuera así. Tal vez me estaba avisando de algo, más bien era alguien, no sé cómo exactamente pero pude saberlo.

Pero dando un último vistazo de no ser observado subí lo más rápido que pude a un árbol cercano con un buen follaje. Desde las alturas enfoque todos mis sentidos para tratar de ver algo o alguien, mientras el talismán en mi mano brillaba tenuemente, tardaron varios segundos en los que no pude ver o escuchar nada, por alguna razón tenía la boca seca y todo mi cuerpo se sentía tenso.

No paso demasiado cuando vi que dos tipos se acercaban, parecían normales no iban vestidos como los gitanos no eran de ellos, sus rasgos eran muy diferentes aunque se movían con singular precaución apenas me fue posible darme cuenta de su ubicación ya que permanecían en la maleza. Fue cuando entendí que esos hombres eran de Clow.

Era un verdadero idiota si pensé que Clow me dejaría ir, y aún más si había pensado que realmente tenía la opción de elegir en regresar o no con él, tal vez eso de ofrecerme su lugar era sólo una trampa. Tan rápido me olvide de sus estrategias que utilizaban esos tipos y tanto deseaba el poder para creérmelo.

En realidad Clow me mantenía vigilado, él sabía todo lo que todos hacían a todas horas. Quizá sólo quiere asegurarse de que no lo traicionaré después de salir de prisión, después de todo si me decidiera a hablar muchos de sus negocios correrían riesgo si confieso del cómo operan, para él era mejor mantenerme en sus manos. Nadie sale del negocio si no es en un ataúd, me lo habían dicho y me creí tan importante como para poder esquivarlo.

No, Clow no se arriesgaba, no en vano estaba donde estaba.

Así que lo cierto es que no tengo opción.

Esa idea me lleno de una increíble furia.

Sólo imaginar que el encuentro con Sakura había sido menos privado de lo que imaginé logró llenarme la sangre de una ira que apenas pude contener, pero luego recordé que Touya y Yue habían estado ocupados y era muy posible que fuese con ellos, sólo así pude contenerme de no rebanarles el cuello sin hacer preguntas.

Seguían moviéndose y al parece no me habían visto, eso me sorprendió un poco si eran tan buenos por qué no me habían visto. Por un momento el talismán en mi mano fue cálido casi como si me respondiera. ¿Acaso Sakura era tan poderosa que podía ayudarme en eso también? No estaba seguro pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Traté de tranquilizarme y le ordené al talismán ayudarme, de inmediato se convirtió en una espada, esperé el momento preciso y caí detrás de uno y sin perder tiempo lo amagué con la espada en su cuello.

El tipo quedó sorprendido, al siguiente segundo el otro ya estaba frente a los dos también algo sorprendido.

- No te muevas o tu amigo pagará - amenacé y el otro dejo su pose de ataque.

No hablarían tan fácilmente.

- Sé que se cortaran primero la lengua antes de decir algo, pero tendrán que contestar una sola pregunta para conservar sus vidas - había aprendido en la cárcel a ser muy persuasivo y hablar de manera que no quede duda de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, así que no estaba bromeando.

- ¿Son gente de Clow? - fue una afirmación más que pregunta.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio pero el tipo de enfrente relajó su pose.

Acerqué aún más el filo de la hermosa espada al cuello del tipo y lo sentí estremecerse muy levemente.

- Les aseguro que él no lo sabrá.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y el tipo frente a mi asintió tan levemente que apenas lo pude percibir.

- Manténganse más alejados y no se preocupen no huiré. Pueden irse - solté al tipo que amagaba y ambos desaparecieron segundos después.

Lo sabía, lo sabía.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas más.

Los extraños comportamientos de Yue y el hermano de Sakura, ambos habían estado muy ocupados con la seguridad los días anteriores, se la pasaron vigilando, seguramente de alguna manera los habían detectado.

Me habían seguido desde China y recién me daba cuenta de su presencia.

Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Clow.

La espada se volvió de nuevo talismán a un pensamiento mío, vaya que me estaba haciendo bueno en esto.

Regrese de nuevo a las carpas y traté de relajarme, no muy lejos Eriol y Tomoyo pasaban tiempo juntos como dos adolescente paseándose en los alrededores.

Chiharu estrangulaba con especial cariño a Takashi gracias a una de sus mentiras, de nuevo, no muy lejos Ikki estaba de lo más feliz enseñando sus trucos de magia a los niños que fascinados aplaudían sus trucos de magia.

Las mascotas de Sakura vagaban libremente entre los gitanos, lo que debo decir que me sorprendió ya que se mostraban como un par de gatitos y así eran tratados por algunos niños, quizá estaban sueltos para cuidar del grupo.

Pase cerca del puma y no merecí ni una mirada, parecía concentrado en su trabajo, bueno la verdad me dio esa impresión aunque era extraño que el animal pudiera ser tan inteligente, aunque siendo Sakura su dueña lo creería todo.

Hiro platicaba con una chica mientras sonreía tontamente, ok debo admitir que un hombre de su corpulencia se ve gracioso sonrojado y hasta intimidado a causa de una diminuta mujercita, que según sabía era su prometida.

Algo peludo me sacó de mis observaciones, la otra mascota de Sakura estaba frente a mi mostrándome los colmillos, y puedo jurar que no era una sonrisa lo que quería demostrarme.

- Kero - traté de llamarlo y que se diera cuenta de que no era peligroso pero pareció que no le agrado la idea y como si yo fuese un delicioso conejo se acercó a mí.

Oh, oh...

Trataba de saber que hacer, si salir corriendo como niñita asustada, asustarlo gruñendo - eso ya me había funcionado en ocasiones en la cárcel - o enfrentarme a él en un duelo bestia a hombre… cuando una voz casi desconocida para mi, lo llamó.

Era el padre de Sakura que le dio un pastelito, con lo que la salvaje bestia se convirtió de nuevo en un dulce gatito.

- Discúlpelo joven Li, no sé que le pasa no suele ser tan agresivo.

- Creo que no me quiere - no lo creía, lo sabía, desde la primera vez que me vio decidió que quería probarme.

El peluche superdesarrollado se fue a comer, olvidándome por completo.

Después tuve la valentía o estupidez, llámenlo como quieran, de hablar con él. Comencé a preguntarle de lo normal sobre su trabajo y él muy amablemente contestaba, no estoy seguro de cómo terminamos hablando de su vida con los gitanos.

Le pregunté cómo le hizo para dejar su trabajo y su vida y cambiarlos por algo nuevo. Él me miró intrigado de mi curiosidad, aunque por su mirada supe que el hombre era muy observador y que sabía algo, tal vez todo, de lo que había entre su hija y yo. Me contestó que él se dejó guiar por el amor que le tenía a su amada Nadeshico, por ella lo dejó todo atrás y no se arrepentía ni un sólo momento de su decisión, sobre todo por sus amados hijos.

Después de una leve sonrisa comentó que no todos son capaces de hacerlo, pero por su parte lo haría de nuevo de ser necesario, que para él no era un sacrificio ni nada parecido sino todo lo contrario.

Su esposa lo llamó y se marcharon juntos, en realidad se notaba que se querían mucho.

Eso me dejo pensando mucho. Es decir, ¿sería yo capaz de dejarlo todo por Sakura? o ¿Ella por mí?

Tal vez.

Amo a Sakura pero no puedo estar con ella.

También esta mi familia.

Así que mi respuesta es definitiva, sea una trampa o no, iré.

Se supone que nos veremos esta tarde donde nos vimos anoche pero ya es muy tarde y ella aún no llega. No puedo evitar evocar los recuerdos de anoche sin dar un leve suspiro o sonreír. Me gustaría que lo nuestro durara mucho tiempo y en realidad dudo que pueda aburrirme de ella.

Eriol una vez dijo que es la monotonía lo que muchas veces hace que la pareja rompa la relación, creo que con Sakura y yo nada que ver. Aunque sé que nuestra separación es inminente.

- Hola - llegó corriendo Sakura - siento la tardanza - dijo tratando de tomar aire.

- Hola ¿cómo va todo? - es increíble que en su compañía todo parezca menos preocupante.

- Bien - toma aire mientras sigue sonrojada, sonriendo se acerca a mí.

Nos saludamos como nos gusta hacerlo, es decir con caricias y besos.

Después nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Si?

- Debo hablar contigo.

- Ya lo sé, te irás - dijo con un dejo de tristeza que apenas trate de ignorar.

- Pero hay más...

- ¿Más?

Hasta ayer no pensaba siquiera en mencionarle lo de la propuesta, pero no quería engañarla ni ocultarle nada, excepto que me seguían. No cuando ella me había brindado mucho más que su confianza.

Ya esperaba su reacción cuando se lo mencioné.

- ¿Estas loco? - sólo me sorprendía que me hubiera dejado terminar de decirlo.

Sus dos cejas se unían en una simpática mueca.

- Supongo que sí, después de todo me gustas tú.

- Ja, que gracioso. Me acabas de decir que te va a enredar con más tipos como Raúl y te pones a bromear, ¿estas conciente de que puede ser lo último que hagas?

- Sí Sakura, pero a pesar de eso y mil cosas más, lo haré - esta vez hablé muy en serio.

- Además ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo? es decir, ayudar a la gente a drogarse.

- Escúchame Sakura, sé que es un negocio riesgoso pero en realidad no me parece tan malo.

- Comienzo a creer que el disfraz de oso te afecto el cerebro, ¿escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?

- Claro que sí. Hay drogas circulando justo ahora, tal vez menos peligrosas, pero las hay sólo que tienen cierta aceptación en la sociedad como el cigarro o el alcohol, te aseguro que hay más muertes por ambas cosas que por exceso de drogas. Su prohibición sólo logra atraer más la atención.

- Shaoran, espero que no pretendas convencerme sólo por decirme eso.

- Bien Sakura, lo cierto es que lo haré.

Después de dar mil vueltas en un pequeño circulo que ya formaba una zanja se detuvo y me miró

- Ahora me suena muy útil aquello de amarrarte a la cama y no dejarte ir - recordé que la vez anterior que me marché yo se lo había sugerido - ¿hay algo que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión? - dijo esta vez seriamente.

- No lo creo.

- Pero Shaoran... - ya iba a hacer su cara manipuladora pero la corté.

- No quiero que peleemos por eso. Además tengo a mi propia shuvani y el amuleto, yo estaré bien - le aseguré tomándole la cara y plantándole un beso.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si.

Se dejo caer a un lado de mí.

- ¿Sabes lo peor? - dijo de pronto.

- ¿Hay algo peor?

- Sí, que a pesar de tu cabeza dura y loca, prometí respetarte y lo haré - recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras el viento hacía mover las hojas del árbol.

- Me hubiera gustado llevarte pero...

- No digas más, lo entiendo.

- ... no me hubieras dejado concentrarme en mi trabajo. Nos la pasaríamos en la cama y...

- Shaoran - dijo morada de vergüenza - para serte sincera me esperaba algo así.

- ¿Leíste las cartas?

- No, fue un presentimiento. Por eso te forjé el talismán, es también una manera de saber cómo estas.

- Creo que te subestime.

- Bastante.

- La verdad, es que pensé te opondrías mucho más.

- Que este tranquila no significa que no lo haga, pero gritar, patalear y pelear no te harán cambiar de opinión, te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo. Además te recuerdo que prometí respetarte y lo hago, además de que no me dejarás abandonada ¿cierto? o por lo menos me avisarás cuando te cases ¿no?

- No digas tonterías Sakura, encontraré la manera de volvernos a ver, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para saber como esta el movimiento dentro.

- Realmente me alegro, por un momento pensé que con la estúpida excusa de protegerme me dejarías abandonada.

- Claro que no, sé de lo que eres capaz y créeme que te respeto.

- Eso esta mucho mejor. Y no debes preocuparte por mí, ya encontré algo que hacer en tu ausencia.

- ¿Qué?

- La anciana Nické me ha propuesto ir con ellos y me enseñará más magia.

- ¿Más? ¿Acaso quieres convertir a alguien en sapo?

- Tú serías mi primer candidato, pero no, me gustas más así. Es algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo y ahora se me presenta la oportunidad.

- Me alegra.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que me la pasaría llorando tu ausencia?

- ¿La verdad? Lo pensé un momento, pero conociéndote sé que tienes el potencial para lo que quieras. Además estoy muy seguro de que encontrarías la manera de encontrarme o lo haría yo.

- Buen chico - dijo acercándose.

Y cuando iba a tomar sus labios...

**SAKURA**

... lo dejé con las ganas Oh sí, viva la venganza.

Me alejé rápidamente - olvídalo querido tengo que irme, lo dejaremos para lo noche ¿quieres?

- Sakura - se puso morado de coraje por dejarlo con los labios dispuestos, hacía un gracioso puchero que me resultó difícil de ignorar, pero tomando todas mis fuerzas le sonreí y me marché.

De camino de regreso no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

¿Dejarlo ir?

Dejarlo ir

¡Dejarlo ir!

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Pero hay un dicho que me llega a la mente, dicen que si en verdad quieres a alguien debes dejarlo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo sino regresa es que nunca lo fue.

No soy de acero, claro que me afectaba separarme de él incluso más que la primera vez, aunque esta vez sería diferente, aún así dolía y mucho. Pero yo era fuerte, después de todo cuando no nos hablábamos ya me había hecho a la idea de no volver a verlo, ahora sería más fácil hacerme a la idea de esperar para verlo ¿cierto?

Estuve casi a punto de lanzarme a sus brazos, rogarle con lágrimas en los ojos, desgarrarme las ropas y suplicarle que se fuera conmigo que olvidara todo y huir de todo juntos. En serio, no sé cómo no lo hice cuando era todo lo que gritaba mi corazón.

Pero lo amaba, lo amaba como a nadie, lo amaba y por eso mismo no podía obligarlo a nada.

Además éramos esposos, ¡cielos! ya de día y sin esa calentura de anoche, hasta parecía una locura, pero era verdad nos entregamos uno a otro. Dentro de los ritos gitanos yo ya no podía casarme con nadie. Eso por un lado me condenaba, pero por el otro me hacía muy feliz.

- Hola querida Sakura - mi madre se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

- Tranquila mamá estaré bien - supuse que estaba sensible por lo de mi partida.

Pero me separó de ella y me miró largamente y francamente no pude interpretar su mirada.

- Soy tu madre Sakura...

- ¿En serio? - le sonreí con humor pero ella en cambio siguió algo seria, eso me alarmó.

- Sé lo que sientes por el joven Li.

- Eh... - miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza ¿Quién se lo dijo? Si fue Eriol le esperaba una larga charla, porque Tomoyo no lo haría sin mis consentimiento. Ah! fue mi tonto hermano, a él le esperaría una dolorosa confesión ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- Ese Touya me las va a...

- Soy tu madre - repitió mi madre y sólo entonces comprendí.

Esta bien lo confieso, en ocasiones olvido que es mi madre pues me la paso casi todo el tiempo con los chicos o con mi abuela y con mi ella, bueno, no hay tanto acercamiento. Pero es cierto ella es mi madre y puede ver cosas de las que ni siquiera yo estoy conciente.

- Je je - y eso que no sabía toda la historia - bueno es complicado, pero es cierto lo amo mamá.

- ¿Y él a ti?

- Más le vale que sí.

- Y aún así ¿partirás con la anciana Nickté?

- Sí

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno... - no había pensado en que tendría que confesarle a alguien todo esto y por supuesto no me convenía decirle que él partiría a una situación suicida - así lo acordamos, pero más adelante nos encontraremos - soné muy convincente.

Ella pareció dudar - en verdad no entiendo a la juventud de ahora.

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco preocuparla.

- Yo... - si seguía con ese brillo maternal en su rostro - la verdad es que iba a pedirte que te quedes con nosotros, pero veo que haz madurado mucho. Aunque admito que me molesta que me lo hayas ocultado lo del joven Li - sólo entonces frunció el ceño - pero te entiendo y ahora tienes mi bendición.

- Gracias mamá - la abracé y de nuevo tuve ganas de llorar.

Mientras caminábamos entre las carpas me sentía mucho más segura que antes, mucho más segura que nunca, con el apoyo incondicional que me brindaban todos, claro con la excepción de mi hermano pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

**SAKURA**

Me siento un poco ansiosa, por todo.

De pronto todo pasa tan rápido, Shaoran conmigo y reconciliados, su partida y la mía, todo tan rápido. Él tiene que irse y yo también. No puedo negar que tengo un poco de miedo pero debo superarlo.

- Tienes una gran vida por delante - decía la anciana Nickté con su habitual alegría - te enseñaré muchas cosas y veras que no te arrepentirás - seguía diciendo, a estas alturas todos lo sabían y aunque a muchos, incluyendo a mi hermano por supuesto, no le agradó la idea no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Como me había dicho mi abuela mis decisiones tienen consecuencias y estaba muy conciente de ello.

- Tienes que cuidarla muy bien - mi abuela insistía en ello.

- No te preocupes por eso querida amiga - le cerró un ojo - mis nietos se encargarán de cuidarnos muy bien.

¿Sus nietos? Sus nietos, bueno en resumen eran un trío de jóvenes de los 17 a los 20, los tres tenían la reputación de ser los más cazanovas de todas las familias, aún más porque su padre se había autoproclamado el rey de los gitanos, obvio que no era cierto, pero todos le seguían el juego, pero sus hijos se decían los príncipes. Y con eso en la cabezota se creían con el derecho de hacer lo que quieran, claro dentro de las reglas gitanas.

Gracias a los espíritus no se había acercado a mí o a mis queridas amigas, más bien les agradaban las chicas muy boluptuosas.

- ¿Es necesario? - pregunté con un poco de pena, ya pensaba en retractarme de ir con ellos.

- Así es - dijo muy feliz - como el entrenamiento es muy pero muy especial debo llevar a los mejores para poder estar protegidas.

Había olvidado mencionarlo pero yo no era la única a la que le había ofrecido ese viaje, otras cuatro chicas y un chico también habían demostrado dotes mágicas y era el deber de la anciana Nictké ayudarnos a desarrollar nuestras habilidades, éramos la próxima generación de shuvanis del grupo completo de gitanos.

En otros tiempos la cantidad rebasaba fácilmente la docena de personas, pero dadas las condiciones de nuestro pueblo cada vez más personas se quedan a residir en un lugar y no desarrollan sus potencialidades.

Nuestro deber es tratar de mantener una armonía con la naturaleza, guiando a nuestro pueblo a mejores lugares que no sólo nos dejen algo de dinero también que nos ayuden a enriquecer nuestra cultura y tradiciones, y no es una tarea fácil.

Hace ya muchos años fue el turno de mi abuela, y de la entonces joven Nické, ambas se hicieron buenas amigas y se encargaban de guiar a sus familias por todo el continente y más allá y ambas habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

Después tuvimos una larga charla con las chicas con quienes viajaría, las conocía ya, no muy bien pero sabía sus nombres y de su familia, al parecer sería un vieja placentero.

Cuando pasaban de las diez de la noche me dirigía a ver a Shaoran cuando me encontré con mi hermano y con Yue, mi querido hermano sólo me saludo con un - Monstruo más te vale que te portes bien - y después paso de largo.

- No le hagas caso Sakura, esta triste - Yue tenía una extraordinaria voz, era una voz que aunque sumamente masculina y grave podía contener cariño y ternura, así me hablaba cuando estábamos comprometidos.

- Lo sé - en verdad lo sabía sólo una vez nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo.

- Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje Sakura, y que encuentres la felicidad con quien tú decidas - dijo de pronto y la verdad es que me dejo impresionada pues no esperaba algo así.

- Sí gracias. Yo... yo también espero que encuentres a tu persona especial muy pronto. Yo... sé que la encontraras te lo mereces.

- Gracias - me sonrió como solía hacerlo y en verdad debo decir que me dio mucha alegría, pues desde que rompimos el compromiso no lo había visto así.

Él era muy serio y algo cerrado en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, es muy pero muy difícil que los exprese ante los demás, por eso se despedía de mí ahora que nadie nos observaba.

Me lancé a sus brazos con muchas ganas de llorar.

- Gracias a tí, por todo - le dije una vez que nos separamos y le dedique una sonrisa.

El asintió correspondiendo mi sonrisa y se marchó.

Esto de las despedidas es muy doloroso.

Caminé rumbo al punto de encuentro con Shaoran.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Aah... - me caí de espaldas, pues su cuerpo colgaba de cabeza de un árbol y su cara estaba justo frente a la mía de pronto.

- No hagas eso, me vas a provocar un paro cardiaco.

- Me puedes decir que hacías con el señor hielo - dijo irritado bajando del árbol.

- ¿Nos viste?

- Claro.

- Nos despedíamos.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿No me crees? ¿Acaso no te di pruebas suficientes como para dejarte claro todo?

- Esta bien, lo siento pero no puedo evitar enojarme cuando te veo tan cerca de otro.

- Oh Shaoran.

Lo besé con gran alegría.

- Por cierto.

- ¿Si?

- Eh... bueno es que tengo una pequeña duda.

- Dime.

- Bueno, anoche nos la pasamos muy pero muy bien, es sólo que no nos cuidamos y...

- ¿Nos la pasamos bien?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, y...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Me harás decirlo?

- No sé a lo que te refieres

- Bueno, si tal vez dentro de 9 meses tengo que regresar por el pequeño Li.

Por un minuto completo me quedé sin expresión en la cara, o por lo menos eso me reflejaron los ojos de Shaoran. Y es que me debatía en la idea, es decir si él lo quería o no.

- Ja ja – me reí después de un rato, sobre todo porque se puso pálido.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

- Tranquilo no pasará, estos días no soy fértil. Hice mis cálculos ¿sabes? Pero me gustaría saber qué hubiera pasado si no.

- Lo cierto es que no lo sé.

- ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

- Claro que no, pobre.

- Oye…

Luego me abrazo – que pregunta tan tonta, claro que sí. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento ¿No crees?

Tienes toda la razón.

Luego caminamos para adentrarnos al bosque.

**SHAORAN**

En ocasiones las palabras sobran y eso pasó con ella, después de la charla ahora parece que no hay nada más que disfrutar de nuestra mutua presencia.

Me gustaría una foto de este momento para llevarla conmigo, para recordar lo tranquilo y reconfortante que es estar juntos, pero creo que con la imagen grabada en mi mente serán suficientes.

Oh no, creo que me he vuelto un romántico muy cursi, pero esto es lo que logró la magia de mi amada gitana.

- Buenas tardes - una voz masculina interrumpió aquel momento.

De inmediato nuestras miradas se encontraron con una figura que se acercaba lentamente y a medida que lo hacía finalmente lo reconocía.

- ¿Tsukishiro?

- Es un placer verlo joven Li, señorita - saludó de modo amable.

- Hola - contestó ella con calma.

Me levanté como si tuviera resorte.

- Necesito hablar con usted - se dirigió a mí y ya me esperaba lo que vendría.

- Sakura - dije en voz baja y ella asintió y se marchó.

- Disculpe la interrupción, pero Clow me apresuró a hablar con usted joven Li.

- Entiendo.

- Quiere una respuesta - dijo él.

- Acepto - dije simplemente.

Él sonrió - bien, supongo que tiene cosas que hacer antes de partir, así que lo esperamos enfrente del hotel que esta en el pueblo más cercano, mañana por la mañana. Es todo, así que me retiro – y se fue, así de tranquilo como llegó.

Se había adelantado tres días de lo que yo había calculado que vendrían por mí, y eso no me gustaba.

Sin previo aviso sentí como Sakura saltó sobre mi llenándome de besos, fue tan inesperado que terminamos cayendo al suelo.

- ¿Sakura?

Luego se dirigió a mis labios y me beso con ansias.

- Esta vez, será un hasta luego ¿cierto? - dijo con algo de ansiedad y por la forma en la que me beso supe que no estaba muy convencida de eso.

- Claro que sí, te doy mi palabra.

- Creo en ti, creo en ti... - repitió como para convencerse.

No negaré que me partió el alma, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

**ERIOL**

Hace a penas uno días que Shaoran se decidió a contarme sobre el ofrecimiento del tal Clow, lo cierto es que pensé que el pobre había perdido la cordura gracias a Sakura y no le di mayor importancia, pero ahora le creo.

Es decir ¿Shaoran como el padrino?

Bueno ahora ya tiene el físico de un maleante pero jamás lo creí capaz, él que se desvive por su familia o por lo menos me había convencido de ello, ahora se unía al lado oscuro.

Pensé que después de semejante experiencia, la de la cárcel, sentaría cabeza y se dedicaría a trabajar para su familia, se casaría con Sakura y habría un montón de Shaorancitos y Sakuritas revoloteando a su alrededor.

Creo que soy yo al que le gustan los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices, la realidad es tan distinta.

Casi no creía la cara de Sakura cuando la interrogué, bueno casi fue un recriminatorio de por qué lo había permitido, es decir ella debía hacer algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Quizá amenazarlo con casarse con Yue o cualquier otra cosa. Pero ella estuvo tan tranquila mientras lo decía que pensé que me habían cambiado a Sakura por otra.

- No dudes que lo amo Eriol, pero... - ambos se miraron en ese momento y fue una escena digna de una fotografía conmemorativa, los ojos de ambos eran más que transparentes con respecto a sus sentimientos - Nos importamos demasiado para truncar la libertad del otro, además...

- no estaremos separados mucho tiempo - completo él y ambos se sonrieron.

- ¿Sabían que amor de lejos es de... ? - yo y mi gran bocota, mejor no describo la cara de asesino de Shaoran

Del escenario de romance, flores y corazones, paso a una escena de rayos y fuego al rededor de mis queridos amigos.

- ... de pensarse, de pensarse Shaoran. Pero bien si es lo que ustedes quieren.

Me di por vencido en mi idea de hacerlos cambiar de opinión, y es que tenía la idea de que si ellos permanecerían juntos lo mismo pasaría conmigo y Tomoyo.

- Entonces ¿te vas mañana?

Por fin los rayos cesaron y Shaoran asintió - puedes quedarte unos días más. Y no cantes victoria, que si te dije todo es porque voy a necesitar que me ayudes con mi familia.

- Ya entiendo, quieres que alguien que les mienta por ti.

- Eriol - me recriminó Sakura.

- Es la verdad ¿no?

- Eres el mejor en eso - dijo Shaoran con una diminuta sonrisa.

- Pues ya que, eres mi amigo y te apoyaré con esto.

- Gracias - finalmente me sonrió y me dio un breve apretón de manos.

- Si, de nada y no te preocupes que cuidaré de Sakura mientras permanezca aquí.

Creo que eso último ya no lo escucharon ya que se miraban intensamente, creo que para ellos el resto del mundo dejo de existir y mejor me fui o corriendo apenas reprimiendo las ganas de tomarles una foto.

Llegué con Tomoyo que hablaba con un par de chicas pero en cuanto me vio se acercó a mí.

Le contaba lo sucedido a muy grandes rasgos.

- Oh, sólo espero que ella no se deprima.

- No lo creo, supongo que estar reconciliados les da esperanza de volver a estar juntos.

Caminamos por los alrededores sin muchas ansias de llegar, con mi mano en su cintura sólo pedía que la bendición se extendiera mucho más tiempo.

- Eriol.

- ¿Si?

- Sakura partirá pronto, y yo... no quiero importunarte pero me preguntaba si... ¿podrías llevarme contigo?

¿Bromeaba? de eso pedía mi limosna.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle continuó.

- No será mucho tiempo, sólo quiero estabilizarme ya sabes un empleo y comenzar a estudiar actuación o canto. Sólo necesito un lugar y después poder independizarme.

- Créeme que estaré encantado de ayudarte, hoy y siempre. ¿No te importa ir hasta China?

- No, creo que es mejor comenzar de nuevo en un lugar donde nadie sepa de mi pasado y así hacerlo bien desde el principio.

- Me parece bien.

- Gracias - se sonrojo y fue ella quien comenzó con unos delirantes besos que no eran de agradecimiento solamente.

No podía esperar a llegar a casa.

Shaoran partió al siguiente día y a Sakura no le dio mucho tiempo de extrañarlo ya que al siguiente partió ella, se fue con un grupo de gitanos que juraron y perjuraron a su familia que la protegerían y la ayudarían a ser la mejor shuvani de la historia. Tampoco nos permitimos extrañarla demasiado pues también partimos nosotros.

Y debo decir que fue una experiencia del encuentro cercano del primer tipo con un Touya furioso y dolido.

- Si le haces daño, te juro que no lo contarás.

- Jamás le haré daño alguno - dije con seriedad.

También me la encargaron mil veces, e intentaron convérsela de quedarse pero ella firme siempre, agradeció y nos despedimos del singular grupo.

En cuanto a mi, estaba con la firme idea de permanecer como una persona importante en la vida de Tomoyo y lucharía por eso hoy y siempre.

Ahora ya no estoy de acuerdo con mi amigo el médico, el amor no es una locura temporal, bueno sí lo es, pero lo verdaderamente importante era ser concientes de ello y después luchar por mantener no el enamoramiento, sino ese sentimiento mucho más profundo y sincero, ese por el que hay que luchar día con día a pesar de todo los problemas propios de cada persona y la pareja, luchar por el amor.

No sería fácil, nada de lo que vale la pena lo es, pero lo haría.

Esto no es el final de una historia de amor, es sólo el principio. El resto lo dirá el tiempo y nuestras decisiones como dijo Sakura, la fuerza de voluntad supera la fuerza del destino.

Los cuatro, Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y yo, ahora emprendíamos un nuevo camino. No todos tan felices y contentos como yo, pero sabía que si los hilos del destino se encadenaron una vez para unirnos lo harían de nuevo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:§§§§§§§§§§§§§§:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hola.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero les aseguro que no estuvo en mis manos.

Mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con esta historia.

Belen  
Celina Sosa  
Magotito-chan  
Rosh bernal  
gabyhyatt  
anac-chan  
j.sakuraplatina  
amatista1986  
Kamille Newtype

El siguiente capítulo es el final y espero no tardar tanto.

Tengo que irme, y de nuevo disculpas por todo incluso por los errores que tiene, pero si no actualizo ahora no será pronto.

Saludos a todos.

PD: Cuídense mucho y mantengan la mente positiva en esta crisis.


	26. The hope

**MAGIA GITANA**

**¿Cómo me metí en esto?**

**:-:-:-:-:-:_:_:§§§§§§§§§§§§§§****:_:_:-:-:-:-:-:**

Capítulo 26: The hope

**TOMOYO**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi vida cambió de forma radical, tomé mi decisión y aunque entonces no lo creí posible, ahora veo que es gracias a la fuerza de voluntad y el trabajo duro que se puede cambiar todo.

Y ahora todo ha cambiado.

Hace ya meses que no veo a Sakura o mi familia y en realidad me gustaría verla.

Pero no debo distraerme ahora.

- Ya llegué cariño - el hombre que era mi esposo entra y me besa levemente en los labios.

- Hola Ling ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? - saludé con una forzada sonrisa.

- Bien, querida. Espero que el día de hoy no hayas salido como te lo ordené.

- No lo hice, en un momento te traerán la comida.

- Buena chica - dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Me acerqué a un enorme espejo colocado cerca de la salida del comedor, en ella puedo ver enormes moretones en el rostro y en brazos y piernas - la ropa de marca no me sirve de nada, a cambio de ella obtengo sólo golpes, jamás pensé que terminaría así - digo en voz baja ante mi reflejo mientras el hombre se pone más cómodo.

- ¿Qué dijo la sirvienta? ¿Te preguntó algo sobre los gritos de anoche?

- No, Rocío es muy discreta y no ha preguntado nada.

- Es buena chica un día de estos la recompensaré- una sonrisa burlona deforma sus facciones y sólo puedo sentir asco.

Él come mientras me cuenta todo el dinero que ha ganado el día de hoy con gran emoción, también me cuenta sobre una hermosa mujer que acaba de conocer, una bella ejecutiva a la cual piensa invitar a salir.

Escucho todo en absoluto silencio sin demostrar emoción alguna.

- Iré a dormir un rato - salió de la cocina.

Me quedé en silencio mientras varias lágrimas recorren mi rostro, no es la primera ni la última vez que me golpea y me cuenta sus aventuras, me lástima él lo sabe, pero me tiene tan subyugada que no puedo hacer nada.

- Señora, el joven Julio viene a verla – anuncia Rocío con una leve inclinación.

- Déjalo pasar por favor y vigila al señor, si viene me avisas de inmediato.

- Si señora.

- Buenos... - el visitante se queda mudo al mirarme y corre a abrazarme - ¿qué te ha hecho? – señala mis heridas pero no se atreve a tocarlas.

Esta vez el maquillaje no fue tan efectivo, me alejo de él lo más rápido que puedo - por favor – doy un leve suspiro - me caí de las escaleras, estoy bien.

Me mira incrédulo.

- No soy un niño, sé que esas heridas no son de una caída. ¿Por qué lo encubres?

- Tú no entiendes...

- Entender ¿qué? Que te golpea y te tiene manipulada.

- Yo lo amo.

- Creo que demasiado para seguir aguantando esto, no creo que sienta lo mismo por ti. Debes defenderte, no puedes seguir así.

- No digas nada de esto, por favor.

Se acerca a mí - ¿por qué no lo dejas?

- Yo... - sin poder contenerme más comencé a llorar.

- Así los quería encontrar - la voz de mi marido retumba en el lugar.

- Lo siento señora - se disculpa la sirvienta con terror en su rostro.

- Ling... no es lo que piensas.

- Claro que lo es, tu eres una maldita perra, no estas conforme con todo lo que te doy y te buscas un amante - dice con odio acercándose lentamente a mí.

- No soy su amante - Julio se interpone defendiéndome y eso sólo enfurece más a mi marido.

- ¿Y tu? ¿acaso crees que te quedaras con lo mío?

- No la mereces - dije Julio enfrentándolo - eres un idiota estúpido.

Sin contenerse más se comienzan a golpear.

- Por favor paren - pedí una y otra vez sin ser escuchada.

- Es mi esposa ¿entiendes? es mía, solamente mía y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

- BASTA por favor - aprovecho que se alejaron un poco, ambos están heridos.

- Dile a tu amante que se vaya o no respondo "querida", ésta es MI casa.

- Julio por favor, márchate.

- Pero...

- Por favor – le ruego con la mirada para que obedezca.

Julio me mira de nuevo con una mirada indescriptible, asiente finalmente y se marcha.

Mientras las carcajadas de mi marido retumban en todo el lugar.

- Nadie te puede ayudar ¿lo entiendes? - me toma de los hombros sacudiéndome cruelmente, para después darme una bofetada que hace sangrar una herida que apenas cicatrizaba.

Luego se aleja y sigue riendo mientras me da la espalda preparándose una copa de licor.

- Quiero celebrar - toma un trago - y después.... pagarás cada golpe que tu amante me dio.

La tristeza se convierte en furia, la hermosa casa que una vez considere mi ahogar era mi cárcel, todo en ella era un recordatorio de lo que le debía a él.

- Estoy tan cansada.

- Prepárate para una larga noche – no disimula nada en su voz.

Rocío que estuvo viendo todo comienza a llorar en silencio y le indicó que se marche con la mano, ella niega con la cabeza.

- Por favor vete, ahora que puedes – le dije finalmente después de acercarme – vete y no vuelvas más.

Me dio un último abrazo mientras mi esposo reía con ganas mientras mascullaba como se vengaría de mi amigo.

- Vete – ella se negó de nuevo – no, te prometo que esta será la última vez – por lo menos la última vez que ella lo vería - Ahora hazlo por mí – finalmente asintió y se marchó.

Cubrí su retirada acompañando a mi esposo que con cada minuto ingería más vino.

Pronto sus propias palabras lo hicieron enfurecer más, de pronto lo vi venirse sobre mí y no pude hacer nada ante los primeros golpes en la cara. El reía divertido mientras seguía insultándome.

Estaba desesperada y traté de sacármelo de encima pude alejarme de él acercándome a la chimenea, al verlo venir de nuevo con una furia animal tomé una estatua de bronce que estaba sobre ella y le di un golpe que sólo logró aturdirlo y enfurecerlo más.

Dio un horrible grito de dolor maldiciéndome y acercándose hacia mí, aproveche su debilidad y le di una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

Profirió una seria de maldiciones.

- Yo te amaba - le dije mientras las manos me temblaban - pero esto se acabo.

Él sólo comenzó a reírse aunque sin poder moverse - ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿tienes un lugar donde ir? Eres idiota, estúpida e inútil, nadie ¿me escuchas? Nadie te puede ayudar, sólo me tienes a mí.

- Es mentira, me tengo a mí misma y es suficiente.

Sin nada en las manos salí del lugar que una vez llamé hogar.

Al salir di un profundo suspiro.

Los telones se cerraron y mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar los aplausos.

Llegaron varios compañeros y me abrazaron y felicitaron.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, de nuevo - decían y en realidad esperaba que sea cierto.

Ponía todo de mí en ese papel.

- Felicidades Tomoyo - era el director de la obra - es momento de recibir tu recompensa - dijo llevándome al escenario, las cortinas se volvieron a abrir y escuché un sin fin de aplausos. No podía verlos pero podía escuchar que en realidad les gusto la obra.

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos inclinamos agradeciendo su presencia y sus gentiles aplausos al público, que para nosotros los actores es nuestra paga mayor. El chico que actuó como mi marido me entrega unas rosas con una sonrisa.

- Felicidades Tomoyo.

- Felicidades también, lo hiciste muy bien.

Nos despedimos del público y salimos.

- Felicidades a todos - habla el director - ahora tendremos unos días de descanso pero no quiero que olviden sus diálogos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos han pedido otras fechas - todos saltamos de alegría, nos habían dicho que eran dos o tres veces pues no pensaron que fuera tan exitosa la obra.

- Vamos a festejar - proponen algunos.

- Sí - gritan otros.

- ¿Irás Tomoyo? - pregunta la chica que actuó de sirvienta.

- Lo lamento, tengo un compromiso.

- Es con el chico guapo ¿no?

- Eriol, su nombre es Eriol.

- Bien entonces diviértete - me guiña un ojo y se va corriendo.

Al llegar a mi camerino sólo puedo sentirme feliz, ese es mi lugar, lo siento muy dentro de mí. Estar sobre el escenario es como respirar para mí, tan natural, tan necesario que si no lo hago más probablemente enfermaría, eso fue lo que dijo una vez Eriol y terminé por creerlo.

No fue fácil que me dieran los primeros papeles, secundarios y breves pero fueron lo suficiente para tomar confianza y desplegar mi alma en cada persona que personificaba. Hace poco comencé con los estelares y fue un reto aún mayor que cada día enfrento.

En esta etapa de mi vida poco puedo pedir, hago lo que amo y estoy con alguien a quien puedo amar sin temer sufrir lo que sufre mi personaje. Eriol es muy especial y creo que lo amo mucho más que él a mí, pero ya no tengo miedo. Aquel miedo que me corroía por dentro y que me hacía fría y tosca, ha desaparecido.

En una obra de fantasía en la que participe, un espíritu del viento dijo que la esperanza se forja del dolor, pero también de la fortaleza y perseverancia. Creo que es cierto.

**ERIOL**

Mi corazón esta muy emocionado, después de todo no siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver a la mejor actriz que haya existido en todos los tiempo, y es mucho mejor saber que esa extraordinaria persona es parte de tu vida

Y ruegas al cielo que no actué las sonrisas que te brinda.

Ahora puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que la amo, como nunca antes ame. Y siendo sincero, creo que nunca lo había hecho. Estos meses con ella han sido como un oasis en el desierto, bueno no tanto, hemos tenido un par de desacuerdos pero logramos arreglarlos, y otras en la cama Waw, amo esas reconciliaciones.

Es cierto que casi no nos vemos, ella con su trabajo y estudios apenas tiene tiempo para dormir y comer, y yo estoy casi igual, bueno tengo un poco más de tiempo pero no el suficiente para esta cuando ella descansa. Pero hoy, por fin, pude ver su en esta obra y debo decir que...

Oh, ya salió, la espero en la entrada del teatro, no me agrada que mucha gente este afuera esperando al reparto y muchos a ella, este es el precio de haberme enamorado de una hermosa mujer. Ella sale y un montón de tipos la comienzan a rodear y a halagarle el trabajo.

Ella mantiene la calma y acepta dar un par de autógrafos con una pequeña sonrisa, incluso hay quien se fotografía con ella, los del reparto se han marchado y ella continua con una decena de chicos a su alrededor.

Ella me busca, pues su mirada recorre el lugar con algo de ansias, finalmente me mira y sale del tumulto como puede.

La recibo con los brazos abiertos y un pequeño ramo de sus flores preferidas.

- Felicidades

- Gracias. Me alegro que esta vez si hayas podido venir.

- En verdad lamento no haber podido venir al estreno, pero por otro lado me alegro, seguramente te gusto ir a celebrar con tus compañeros ese estreno.

- En parte.

- ¿Nos vamos? - le ofrezco el brazo y ella asiente.

- Claro.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al restaurante para celebrar.

- En verdad poco me faltó para subir al escenario a darle unos golpes a "tu esposo", en realidad lograste que me metiera en la trama.

- Traté de estar en el personaje.

- Pues me gusto mucho, tienes mucho talento. Aunque te veías mejor como la hermosa Julieta.

- Para ser sincera me gustó más este papel, es más real.

- Pues a mi me gustaría ser tu Romeo.

- No me gustaría

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que mates o mueras por mí.

- Sólo si tú me lo pides

- No gracias, me gustas más vivo y sin demasiada carga de conciencia.

- Oye...

- Además en mi opinión Romeo es demasiado enamoradizo, primero vuela de amor por Rosalia y después resulta que se enamora de Julieta, no me gusta.

Sólo sonreí a esas palabras, ¿pueden creer que ella pueda pensar que le sería infiel?

Bueno, con otra mujer no tendría derecho a objetar nada, pero era ella, mi amada Tomoyo a quien idolatraba y jamás pensaría en hacerle daño alguno. Si por mi fuera la chica estuviera en su propio altar protegida hasta de los gérmenes que pudieran dañarla.

Entramos al restaurante que era muy al estilo oriental, en el que reservé un privado.

Finalmente después de mucho tiempo de convivencia puedo decir que conozco a la verdadera Tomoyo Daidouji. Nos costó a ambos, pero me di cuenta que en realidad es mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo deslumbrante es tierna, dulce, amistosa, sincera, bondadosa y tiene mil cualidades más. Pero, hay de aquel que ose retarla o maltratarla pues se convierte en una feroz defensora de sus ideas y valores, es muy fuerte cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

Para mi alegría pude ver como comenzó a gozar la vida y su trabajo como actriz y ahora ella se describe como una persona feliz, lo cual no puedo sino agradecerle ya que al serlo ella y estar a su lado, yo lo soy aún más.

Para mi no hay otra mujer en el mundo, sólo lo lamento por mis otras "amigas" a quienes no les pareció tan buena idea.

¿Que puedo hacer? soy un tipazo, pero tuve que rechazarlas.

Sólo una vez una mujer quiso enfrentársele a Tomoyo y reclamarme como suyo. Mmmrrr.... me dan escalofríos sólo de recordarlo. Sólo digamos que hubo un par de palabras que salieron de su suave boca y con sólo eso dejo callada a la mujer, sin ofenderla ni dirigirle siquiera una mirada de interés, en ese momento me enamoró aún más y me fui tras ella como perrito faldero mientras la otra me maldecía.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez debí llevar a Tomoyo a otro lugar y evitar que ella pudiera pasar por estas cosas, pero según me dijo ella esta muy segura de mí. Aahhh.... les aseguro que nunca antes una chica me había dicho eso, no es que sea promiscuo, pero sé que había muchas bellezas en el mundo y como un acto de caballerosidad no se les debe ignorar. Bueno eso pensaba antes, ahora puedo ver muchas mujeres bonitas pero sólo una me interesa.

Finalmente hablamos como dos buenos amigos confiándonos lo que pasó en el día y disfrutando de nuestra presencia y por las noches que podemos estar juntos, nos comportamos como amantes ansiosos.

Hace un par de meses que le pedí ser mi esposa, y aunque al principio dudo un poco, fueron los segundos más largos de mi existencia y juró que sudaba como cerdo esperando su respuesta, finalmente aceptó para mi felicidad. Ahora puedo ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y la comparto con ella sólo hay una cosa que podría acentuarla más.

_Muy cerca, no importa que tan lejos_

_No pudo ser mucho más que del corazón_

_Por siempre confiando en quienes somos_

_Y nada más importa_

- Te gustaría ver a Sakura

- ¿Bromeas?

- No, ¿quieres?

- Claro que si.

**SHAORAN**

Largos meses.

Se me han ido como agua en un río. Sabía que esto sería difícil pero no tanto, recuerdo la noche que llegué al encuentro de Clow y siento que fue ayer.

Debo admitir que estaba algo emocionado, nadie había visto a Clow, incluso llegué a dudar de su existencia.

Tsukishiro me dejó en la antesala de una habitación y me pidió esperar un poco. Para llegar al lugar tardamos horas y habíamos pasado por un laberinto para poder llegar la seguridad era extrema. Los hombres que vigilaban era como rocas vigilantes por su semblante, pero me saludaron con una leve reverencia que me extraño pero no hice preguntas.

La habitación no tenía nada de especial, sólo era muy pulcra y estaba decorada en colores claros y uno que otro color azulado y dorado. Podía sentir la mirada examinadora de los hombres que custodiaban la puerta frente a mí, pese a mi nerviosismo no demostré nada.

- Puede pasar - fueron las palabras de Tsukishiro y entré.

La habitación estaba oscura apenas iluminada por la luz de una luna menguante, había un enorme sillón al centro de ella que me daba la espalada, los muros contenían una gran cantidad de libros de un lado y del otro varias pantallas.

- Adelante - su voz retumbó en la habitación y mantuve la respiración.

- Me ha llamado y aquí estoy.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi proposición - la voz era muy ronca y me parecía que era de un hombre muy mayor, contenía un matiz fuerte y paternal.

- Acércate para que pueda verte - no había logrado articular otra palabra me acerqué para finalmente ver al hombre detrás de la leyenda.

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa, no era un hombre mayor ni mucho menos, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años sus rasgos eran finos, por un momento me recordaron a Eriol, incluso tenía el cabello negro azulado pero más largo y esos ojos cubiertos de misterio, podría ser su padre.

- Te asombras

- Yo... la verdad es que sí, pensé que era mucho mayor - y se parece mucho a un amigo, quise decir pero me quede callado.

Justo entonces me miró con algo de diversión y juré ver a Eriol mismo en unos años más. Pero me atreví a hacer la pregunta que había estado en mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

Mostró una ínfima sonrisa.

- ¿Importa?

- A mí sí, no he hecho nada que me haga sobresalir de los demás y sé de muchos que matarían por ser elegidos por usted.

- Ese es el motivo de mi decisión, tu, a diferencia de muchos otros, entraste a este negocio para salvar tu error, no por el dinero. Eso ya me da cuenta del tipo de hombre que eres. Conoces mucho del negocio, ese es otro motivo. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones has aceptado pero no te entregaré todo así como así, debes demostrar que eres capaz.

- Lo entiendo.

- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿por qué aceptaste?

- Son muchos mis motivos.

- Tengo tiempo, dilos.

- El más importante, es que vi muchas cosas en el negocio, a pesar de tener sólo una mínima participación, que a mi parecer se le han salido de control - al escucharme me di cuenta de que esa podía ser mi última conversación, después de todo nadie se debía atrever a cuestionar el poder de Clow, pero una vez comenzado no iba a quedarme a la mitad - creo que hay muchas cosas que suceden en su nombre y que usted no sabe.

- Tengo información de todo lo que pasa en mi territorio y de cada miembro de mi organización, no te quede duda - dijo y finalmente vi algo de molestia en su voz.

- Aún así Raúl lo traicionó, hasta donde sé tenía sus propios negocios y ganancias a sus espaldas y finalmente quiso matarme en Japón.

Su expresión molesta cambio a una de mortal seriedad.

Más no me retractaba, más bien era un reclamo por mi vida.

- Vete - dijo volviendo a la oscuridad y sin esperar salí disparado del lugar.

Al salir entró Tsukishiro, mientras esperaba a fuera mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. Tal vez me pase de la raya, era probable que terminara descuartizado en una esquina.

Minutos después salió Tsukishiro con la expresión de siempre y me indicó seguirlo.

- Creo que no le agrade a Clow - me atreví a decir ya que él no me dijo nada.

- Esta será tu habitación - me dejó entrar en una habitación que era muy amplia y bien decorada.

- ¿Será esta mi última morada? - le pregunté pero Tsukishiro.

- A Clow le agrada tu valentía, aunque si fuera tú no lo volvería a hacer - me dijo Tsukishiro

En aquel momento juré que me matarían, en cambio la siguiente vez que me entreviste con Clow comenzó a instruirme en los movimientos del negocio.

Clow me dijo que la mejor manera de entrar al negocio era muerto, o por lo menos la persona que había existido hasta ese momento debería morir, toda su historia debería perderse así como sus enlaces con familia y amigos. Por supuesto que la idea no me gustó en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que darle la razón de que era la manera más segura.

Según me contó luego Yukito, Clow lo tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir obviamente ese no era su verdadero nombre, el verdadero yacía en una tumba de algún panteón. No fue demasiado difícil ya que no tenía familiar alguno y sólo se colocó en la tumba para evitar que los policías pudiesen investigar en el remoto caso de que se sospeche de él y el féretro no estaba vacío, algún pobre hombre con sus mismas características pero sin algo que pudiera identificarlo yacía en el lugar.

Me negué a morir de esa manera, y tome la siguiente opción que no era la más segura pero que por lo menos me permitiría vivir. Al igual que el reemplazo de Clow buscaron al mío, no supe todos lo detalles sólo sé que la versión dada a mi familia fue que de viaje de regreso a casa hubo un terrible accidente del cual salí con vida pero quede en coma. A Clow no le agrado del todo aceptó finalmente.

Las manos del hombre habían sido quemadas, su cabello cortado y toda la cara cubierta por múltiples vendajes, según sé le practicaron algunas cirugías para que tenga el mayor parecido a mí y creo que lo lograron, pero no satisfecho con eso Clow logró inventarme alguna rara enfermedad que mantenía a todos alejados de cuerpo inerte y quieto.

En un principio pensé que no funcionaría, pero un médico hospital de una pequeña ciudad aceptó llevar a cabo la farsa, y era porque él era parte de nuestra organización, como la llamaba Clow. Mis padres fueron a ver a aquel sujeto y se mantenían informados de sus progresos y avances, me dolió la mentira pero estaba seguro de que cubierta esa parte no me extrañarían demasiado, además de que era muy probable que ese tipo en cualquier momento fuera reemplazado con mi verdadero cuerpo dados los peligros que corría constantemente.

También supe que Sakura fue a visitar al tipo en el hospital pero que al llegar permaneció tranquila y dijo unas palabras de consuelo a mi familia asegurándoles que estaría bien al final, supe que ella lo sabía todo sin que yo se lo dijera alguna vez. Después de algún tiempo dejó de interesarme ese cuerpo inerte.

Los siguientes días fueron largos y cansados, al parecer Clow vigilaba casi todo desde ese lugar, no tenía tratos en persona con casi nadie, todo era a través de códigos, mails, cartas y todo medio de comunicación muy bien diseñados para burlar a la policía.

Al mes de haber llegado, sabía ya muchos códigos y muchos movimientos, Clow permanecía distante a pesar de las horas que pasaba a su lado. No me había atrevido de hablarle de nada que fuera personal y el se mantenía muy frío, aunque mil preguntas pasaban por mi mente sobre todo el saber por qué dejada el negocio que tanto le había dejado.

La respuesta llegó como un huracán.

- Hola - sin tocar la puerta siquiera vi entrar a mi habitación a una chica que de pronto saltó sobre mí sin ninguna consideración.

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Eres más lindo de lo que imaginé - ella estaba sobre mí ya penas podía mantener el equilibrio en la silla donde estaba.

- Disculpe señorita - hablé seriamente - pero no nos han presentado - con el mayor tacto y paciencia que tenía me levanté y traté de alejarme de ella, cosa que sólo la provocó más y se aferró más.

- Me llamó Nakuru - dijo feliz acercándose a mi con actitud más insinuante - pero puedes llamarme amor, cariño, dulzura, preciosa, en realidad hay muchas maneras.

- Lo siento pero yo... - entre más me resistía más se me restregaba.

- Señorita - entró corriendo Yukito y por primera vez le vi una expresión graciosa, estaba todo sonrojado e intentaba inútilmente de convencer a la "señorita" de ir con él.

- Na-ku-ru, te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Nakuru, deja de decirme señorita - le rezongaba la chica que no me dejaba respirar.

- Sólo quería conocer al joven que mi padre eligió - con esas palabras el alma se me fue a los pies.

- ¿Eres la hija de Clow? - no lo sabía y él no me lo había dicho.

- Sipi - me cerró un ojo - pero es un secreto ¿puedo confiar en ti?

- Claro - ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

- Oh, la pasaremos de lo lindo - seguía ella aferrada a mi, ignorando los ruegos de un ya muy agitado Yukito.

- Señorita Nakuru por favor, no debe estar aquí, si Clow se entera...

- Estoy seguro de que al viejo Clow no le molestará - ahora sé porque el padre no habla de ella.

- Anda Yukito ve a ver si ya puso la marrana - dijo la chica - que tenemos que conocernos mejor - le dijo y me miró de manera que imaginé que me desnudaba.

Oh no, no, no...

Le rogué con los ojos a Yukito que me la sacará de encima, pero él seguía con sus ruegos que no eran escuchados.

- Yo... yo...

- Tranquilo cariño.

Ese momento sólo imaginaba cómo se vengaría Sakura si se llegaba a enterar de esto, seguramente me convertiría en un sapo pegajoso.

En eso pensaba cuando comencé a sentir que las manos tibias de la chica acariciaban mi abdomen de una manera nada casta.

Intenté decir algo pero que podía decirle a la hija de mi jefe, si me atrevía a rechazarla quizá me esperaba un agonizante castigo. Pero Yukito a pesar de su sonrojo atinó a decir...

- Señorita, el joven Li tiene novia - dijo ya desesperado.

La chica detuvo su avance y me consultó con una mirada, yo sólo asentí y finalmente me soltó como impulsada por un resorte.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó seriamente, tanto que me dio un poco de temor.

- Sakura.

- Sakura - repitió y me arrepentí de no haber mentido.

Finalmente sonrió levemente - es una chica muy afortunada, me gustaría conocerla. Pues ni que hacer, seremos sólo buenos amigos - me guiñó el ojo y me tendió la mano.

Contesté su gesto y salió de mi dormitorio dando brinquitos de alegría.

Yukito respiro de nuevo y la vio alejarse.

- Gracias Tsukishiro

Él sonrió y se marchó tras la mujer.

En verdad le agradecía, pues a la velocidad que iba esa mujer dos minutos después... grrrr... no quiero imaginar que hubiera sido de mí. Tal vez exageré en ese momento con mi imaginación, pero créanme que unos meses después lo confirme.

Según Tsukishiro, Clow en un principio quiso dejar todo en manos de su hija pero por razones obvias prefirió no hacerlo y dejarlo todo en manos de alguien más alejado de su círculo de colaboradores principales, quienes según Nakuru eran como zopilotes y ratas y demás animales carroñeros, y hubieran hecho una autentica matanza, pero con un nuevo regente acompañado de su hija permanecía el poder casi intacto.

En otras palabras yo era un colaborador de Nakuru frente a todos, pero yo llevaba toda la responsabilidad encima y tomaba las decisiones. Ella claro que podía hacerlo por si misma según me dijo había nacido y crecido entre toda esta gente y conocía perfectamente el negocio, pero quería divertirse como nunca ya que era joven, hermosa, inteligente y muy sexy. Quiero decir que esta descripción es la que ella da de si misma.

Vaya que pagué cara mi osadía de ansiar poder, terminando como niñero de esta chica.

Lo demás no quiero ni recordarlo, mi llegada no cayó bien a todos y tuve que sufrir las consecuencias.

Precisamente ahora me dirijo a un encuentro con Eriol, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de verlo, de hecho creo que nunca las he tenido, pero debo hacerlo para verificar algunos datos con él, además es buen pretexto para salir de las garras de Nakuru, no sé como es que Yukito le soporta tanto y ya veo porque Clow quiere un poco de paz.

Entre el trabajo, por llamarle de alguna manera, y ella es como intentar desarmar una bomba con un tigre hambriento por detrás.

La escolta suele acompañarme esta integrado sólo por dos hombres, aunque me basto sólo, pero como iremos a un lugar público debo tomar mis precauciones, la policía mete las narices donde sea, pero tenemos las mejores estrategias y sólo pueden vernos el polvo.

Fui directamente al privado que Eriol reservó sin mayores contratiempos, al entrar me llevé una buena sorpresa. Después de verla miré a Eriol y al ver su estúpida sonrisa en serio que me arrepentí de no haber llevado un arma o algo peor para este tipejo.

De muy mala gana saludé.

**TOMOYO**

Una excelente idea, por lo menos eso me pareció cuando Eriol explicó el plan.

Reunir al joven Li con Sakura sin que ellos supieran. Obviamente pensamos... corrijo yo pensé que era una excelente idea, según sabía desde aquella vez en que nos separamos, ellos se habían visto un par de veces y todo bien.

Yo invité a Sakura sin decirle de la presencia del chico, pero en cuanto llegó el joven Li desapareció su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? - susurré a Eriol viendo como los dos hubieran mostrado mayor interés en una mosca que uno en el otro.

Él sólo me sonrió como suele hacerlo cuando nada bueno tiene en la cabeza - Eriol...

- Sh... - me guiña el ojo - será divertido, sólo observa.

Observé pero nada cambió, y yo esperaba que algún día mi prometido parara de hacer sufrir a los demás con sus planes, pero acabo de confirmar que no tiene remedio.

Sólo a él se le ocurrían estas cosas. Y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de haber aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, el hombre ya se estaba tardando en pedirlo, ya estaba pensando en pedírselo yo misma. Y como venganza tarde en responderle.

Oh cielos, creo que después de tanto tiempo con él empiezo a pensar igual, esto no puede ser bueno.

Pero regresando a lo que pasó.

La conversación de la cena no paso de dos o tres monosílabos de los que se supone deberían estar brincando de alegría por reencontrarse, apenas y habían tocado la cena, no se habían mirado ni por error. Claro que Eriol habló y habló hasta que el clima, las finanzas y las nuevas medicinas dejaron de ser un tema interesante. Fue en el postre que me cansé de tanto silencio.

- A ustedes dos ¿qué &/()"#$ les pasa?

Bingo, finalmente atraje sus miradas algo sorprendidas.

- Lo siento pero no me dejaron alternativa, ahora me podrían explicar qué sucede con ustedes dos - dije con una voz fuerte y clara.

Después de verlos parpadear a ambos les salió una gotita.

- Aléjate de Eriol - dijo de pronto Li - te esta pegando sus mañas.

Sakura sólo asintió dándole la razón.

- Lo que me importa - dije suavizando mi rostro, je je esto de la actuación me salía excelente - es saber ¿por qué no están contentos de encontrarse?

Los dos bajaron la cabeza y apenas cruzaron sus miradas.

- Que te lo diga él - apuntó furiosa ella.

- ¿Yo? No hice nada malo - se cruzó de brazos con dignidad.

- ¿A no? ¿Quieres que les diga lo que sucedió?

Entonces Shaoran se puso rojísimo.

- Esta bien se los diré yo. Veran... - comenzaba a explicar Sakura.

- Alto. Esto es entre tú y yo y... nosotros debemos resolverlo.

- Resuélvelo entonces.

- ¿Cómo Sakura?

- Y te atreves a preguntarlo.

.

.

.

Digamos que la discusión continuó un par de minutos en los que Eriol estaba de lo más divertido y no me permitía interrumpir, y en los que no pude saber nada de lo que había sucedido, sólo que ella era la ofendida pero Shaoran no lo consideraba así.

En conclusión no se les entendía nada. Después de que me di cuenta de que era mejor no intervenir tuve que tomar a un entretenido Eriol del brazo y arrastrarlo a la salida del privado.

- Los esperamos cuando se hayan calmado - dije con voz fuerte pero luego de escucharme, creo que lo hicieron, siguieron discutiendo.

- Eriol ¿me puedes explicar que pasa ahí adentro?

- Je je, sólo un pequeño malentendido querida.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

- La verdad es que no lo sabía con certeza, y ahora no lo sabré - dijo como reclamando el haberlo sacado de su entretenido espectáculo.

- Se supone que nos reuniríamos para darles la gran noticia - dije molesta con su actitud, bueno no tanto, pero si muy incomoda - no para hacerlos pelear.

- Es sólo una agradable coincidencia, pero no te preocupes estarán bien, en un par de... horas.

Dentro aún se podía escuchar su pelea.

Ésta seria una noche muy larga.

Pero no me atrevería a meterme en esa discusión, no quería morir antes de mi boda.

Además a quién en su sano juicio se metería en una pelea entre el jefe de la mafia y una poderosa Shuvani. Incluso los hombres que acompañaban a Li estaban distantes y pendientes.

Sólo a mi prometido se le ocurren estas cosas y era el único que lo disfrutaba, comienzo a dudar de su sano juicio pero aún así lo amo y creo que no podré aburrirme a su lado.

Sólo espero que terminen reconciliados.

**SHAORAN**

Seguía siendo sumamente hermosa... no, es aún más hermosa de cuando la conocí, el tiempo sólo acentúa su belleza.

- Ya te dije que no es para tanto.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? - casi le salía humo por las orejas.

- Claro que no.

No puedo creer que siga enamorado de ella cuando he conocido a muchas mujeres que la superan en algunas cosas, pero jamás en su belleza, inteligencia y testarudez.

- Eres el hombre más idiota del mundo.

- Oye no le quites merito a Eriol, se lo ha ganado a pulso, yo no le llego ni a los tobillos.

Comenzaba a pensar que perdíamos tiempo en esa estúpida discusión cuando sólo podía ver sus labios, que aunque me insultaban, gritaban con ansias que los besara.

- Sakura - intenté acercarme y me rechazó mirándome con rencor.

- Aléjate de mí, no quiero que me toques.

- No seas dramática, no tiene importancia sólo fue...

Me quedé a medio decir mientras ella pareció calmarse de golpe, pensé que me haría algo muy malo por su mirada perversa y algo dolida.

- Tienes razón - su mirada sólo fue triste entonces - no hay nada entre nosotros, no tengo derecho a reclamar nada - me quedé sin hacer nada mientras ella salía del privado con ese aire triste que me dolió mucho más que sus insultos.

Ese "no tenemos nada" dolió como nunca antes.

Me quede ahí sentado como idiota mientras algunos recuerdos llenaban mi cabeza, de algunas cosas que había vivido hace meses.

En aquella ocasión me dirigía a una misión.

Tenía todo listo y esperaba que todo salga bien o mi vida correría peligro y esta vez ni el talismán, ni mis hombres, ni el mismísimo Clow podrían salvarme.

El talismán ya lo habían hecho una vez, en la que pude sobrevivir a una peligrosa emboscada de la que no salí del todo bien librado, terminé con una bala en una pierna, pero nada grave. Según el propio Clow fue un error mío como novato, en ese entonces tenía mucho que aprender.

Y no fui herido por la policía sino por el grupo rival de Clow, no eran demasiados pero si muy eficientes, desde entonces tomo muchas precauciones.

Estaba todo listo, la operación había sido cuidadosamente planeada y esperaba que todo saliera bien, me sentía más nervioso que nunca.

- ¿Listo?

- Si señor - subimos al auto y más atrás venía otro con varios hombres.

Yukito iba a mi lado pero casi no hablaba,

Había viajado por un par de horas pero cierta adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo y me mantenía muy alerta.

- Nadie nos sigue - era de rutina siempre estar atento de no ser perseguidos, ya sea por policía o por enemigos.

- ¿Estas seguros de la ubicación del objetivo?

- Por supuesto señor. No hay nadie que pueda interrumpirlo, sus acompañantes han tenido asuntos que atender.

Me quité los pupilentes que solía utilizar para salir y me revise el rostro en el espejo del auto. Me veía muy bien, aunque lo diga yo mismo, tenía que disfrazarme para pasar desapercibido por eso cambié el color de mi cabello y usaba lentes y demás accesorios que cambiaran mi aspecto.

- Llegamos - anunció el chofer.

- Adelante - a mi señal todos los hombres del otro auto bajaron.

Mi asistente personal salió a verificar que el lugar fuese seguro.

- Puede bajar - me anunció.

Al bajar sentí la fría noche.

- Todos a sus posiciones - en ese momento el corazón latía como poseído.

En realidad esperaba no morir en el intento.

- Ahora - fue la orden y los hombres de tras de mi volvieron su rostro al balcón que estaba por encima de nosotros.

Luego comenzó todo.

La luz de la habitación se prendió.

Una silueta se acercó con aire desconfiado pero finalmente se asomó tímidamente.

En ese momento me quede sin aliento, mientras los músicos seguía con la serenata, la silueta desapareció unos segundos para luego reaparecer y la dueña de mis sueños finalmente salió al balcón.

Recorrió la vista por todos los músicos y me miró directamente, yo sólo le sonreí como si eso fuera mi carta de presentación y funcionó.

Imaginarán mi sorpresa al verla subir al barandal del balcón y dejarse caer. Como pude, alcancé a tomarla en brazos mientras me llenaba la cara de besos.

Incluso escuché las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los músicos que por sólo un momento dejaron de tocar.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunté cuando después de un largo beso me dejó un poco de aliento.

- Ahora sí.

- Pensé que estarías enfadada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por no comunicarte conmigo después de meses cuando prometiste lo contrario? - dijo de forma sarcástica - aún no te libras de mi furia, pero por ahora estoy demasiado feliz para pelear contigo.

- ¿Te gusta mi obsequio? - le señalé a los músicos que seguían con su repertorio musical.

- Me encanta, es muy original. Pero ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Olvidas quién soy.

- Aunque quiera no puedo.

- Ahora, no te importaría bajarte, haz subido de peso.

- Tonto - finalmente se bajo de mis brazos, no es que no me gustará tenerla ahí, es sólo que con público no me sentía nada cómodo.

- Oh, ¿Yukito? - se acercó a él con gran confianza.

- Buenas noches señorita - y él le contestó de la misma manera.

- Espero que lo hayas cuidado bien - dijo señalándome discretamente.

- Claro.

- Te ves muy bien - lo halagó ella.

- Gracias, usted igual.

O.O¡ ... Pero ¿qué...?

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de cierto detalle, mi Sakura estaba con su pijama, uno muy moderno que consistía en unos diminutos boxers y apenas una playerita color rosado, TODO lo demás estaba al descubierto.

Su impresionante físico estaba a la vista de cuanto depravado la mirara.

¿Dónde había quedado aquella moda de las pijamas matapasiones? Esas que parecían hábitos religiosos tan grandes para que tres personas cupieran en ellas y tan horribles para salir corriendo jurando que han visto un fantasma.

Me sentí celoso obviamente, aunque nadie de los presentes ni los músicos ni Yukito parecían concientes de ello, eso fue lo único que me impidió taparla con algo. No quería parecer tan celoso como era y opté por algo menos drástico.

- Oye hace mucho frío, ¿me piensas tener toda la noche aquí? - finalmente llamé la atención de nuevo.

- En realidad lo había pensado, pero como no me separaré de ti no me conviene. Pero y ¿ellos?

Despedí a los músicos a sólo Yukito no les pareció la idea de dejarme solo.

No necesitaba su ayuda si tenía a una poderosa Shuvani que me cuidaba igual o más que a su vida, eso no lo dije yo, fueron sus palabras con las que despidió a Yukito.

**SAKURA**

Sigue tan apuesto como siempre y como siempre me tiene suspirando.

Pero no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

En cuanto salí del privado se me acerqué a Tomoyo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí gracias, sólo necesito aire.

- Por acá hay un balcón - me señaló y acompañó mientras vi a un sonriente Eriol dirigirse al privado.

- Estúpidos hombres - alcancé a mascullar.

Pero en realidad necesitaba aire.

Agradecí el silencio del que me permitió disfrutar mi prima.

Respiré profundo bajo la mirada de Tomoyo y los recuerdos volvieron vividos de la primera vez que nos reencontramos cuando ambos decidimos tomar diferentes caminos.

Y también me había hecho enfadar.

Al principio estaba loca de felicidad al verlo, creo que no pensaba cuando me arrojé desde el balcón pero no podía esperar más para estrecharlo entre mis brazos, mientras me repetía...

- "Por todos los espíritus, él esta aquí conmigo. En realidad lo extrañe tanto que apenas puedo creer que es realidad"

Entramos al lugar y ya dentro nos desinhibimos y sólo nos detuvimos porque debíamos subir a la habitación que yo ocupaba, pero qué importa.

¿Que importa?

Nada más me importaba, solo que estaba de nuevo con él.

Ambos teníamos una sola cosa en la mente, bien rectifico, no es en la mente precisamente donde el deseo se aflora en su máxima expresión. Esta en sus ojos ámbar en los cuales sólo quiero se refleje mi rostro, en su mirada que puede transmitirme que la alegría es de ambos al reencontrarnos, esta en sus sensuales labios, en su cuerpo masculino, en sus grandes manos que con gran destreza tocan partes sensibles en todo mi cuerpo.

Es él a quien tanto extrañé y que hace que las interminables horas pasadas sean nada pues han valido la pena por tenerlo entre mis brazos. Ya una vez me hizo tocar el cielo entre sus brazos y de nuevo lo haremos juntos.

El resto del mundo era un estorbo.

_Nunca me abrí de esta manera_

_La vida es nuestra, la vivimos a nuestro modo_

_Todas estas palabras que no me limito a decir_

_Y nada más importa_

Sólo nos sumergimos en un mundo que es sólo nuestro y que es algo de lo más hermoso que alguien pueda experimentar.

La noche se hizo terriblemente corta, siempre era así el tiempo juntos.

Aún tendidos sobre las sábanas algo cansados por la pasión, por llamarle de alguna manera a esa locura que nos hace... bueno se entiende.

- Oh Shaoran no sabes cuanto te extrañé - esa frase había sido pronunciada mil veces y aún así no me sentía satisfecha de decírsela.

- ¿Mmmm? - Oh, que hombre, creo que ya se quedo dormido.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Dime Nakuru - contestó medio dormido.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - grité empujándolo al suelo.

Se sentó de un brinco asustado, yo estaba furiosa.

- ¿Quién es Nakuru? ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Acaso estas recordándola mientras duermes conmigo? Si ya me lo imaginaba - para ese momento mi voz estaba quebrada y dejé de gritar.

- Sakura... - intentó acercarse y me alejé - no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Quién es esa?

- Esa... - dio un suspiro que tuvo la cualidad de romperme el corazón - es mi jefa.

- Ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto, es por ella... - no pude decir más porque él me sostenía la cara con una ¿sonrisa?

- Me encanta que me celes.

- Idiota, aléjate de mi que no te quiero cerca - intenté hacer esfuerzos para alejarlo, pero lo cierto es que mi cuerpo no me pertenecía del todo en aquel momento.

- No lo pareció hace unas horas. Pero… por favor, déjame explicarlo ¿si? - inmovilizó mis manos y después de un suspiro comenzó a relatarme sobre esa NAKURU. Me dijo que ella lo había ayudado mucho y que era una verdadera molestia pero se había convertido en una buena compañera al igual que Yukito.

- Para que lo tengas más claro es como la versión femenina de Eriol.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, bueno creo que le gana en locuras, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mí y para su padre. Son muy pocos los que conocen su existencia. Y si te confundí con ella es porque es su manera de torturarme.

- ¿Haciéndote el amor? - obviamente seguía furiosa

- Acabas de confirmar que tienes una mente mucho más pervertida y cochambrosa que yo - rió levemente con esa sonrisa que sólo me convenció más.

- No, de hecho tiene un perfecto sistema para mantenerme furioso con ella, después de un largo día de trabajo se despide y justo después de un refrescante baño me meto a la cama para dormir, justo cuando voy cayendo en ese hermoso estado de descanso es cuando suena el teléfono. Y sip adivinaste, es ella siempre, rogándome que vaya a ayudarle con algo o que la acompañe a algún club nocturno. Así comencé a odiar el

teléfono, y cuando se me ocurría desconectarlo al siguiente momento la tenía en la puerta de mi habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que sea amable con ella y la ayude a salir del lugar sin que Clow lo supiera.

- ¿En verdad hace eso? No te creo.

- Tengo pruebas que comprueban lo contrario, cada vez que suena un teléfono cuando estoy por dormir el pobre termina hecho añicos en la esquina.

- Pensé que Clow te había elegido como su sucesor y no como su niñera.

- Yo también lo pensé, pero al parecer todo eso fue algo parecido a una prueba que me hizo pasar muy malos ratos. Nakuru dejó de hacerlo, bueno por lo menos no lo hace tanto como antes. Creo que en realidad se siente sola siempre encerrada en ese lugar, y su padre, por ser quien es, no se arriesga a que alguien la conozca o correría peligro.

- Vaya, no pensé que alguien como Clow tuviera esa clase de problemas.

- No deja de ser humano Sakura, le afecta tanto como a cualquier padre.

- Estas seguro que no me mientes.

- Mírame - se colocó frente a mí y me miró de esa manera que sólo él podía hacer - tu que eres una excelente shuvani, dime si es que miento - y en realidad sus hermosos ojos mostraban sinceridad.

- Te creo, disculpa es sólo que...

- Tranquila Sakura no debes disculparte, tendré más cuidado.

- ¿Crees que algún día podré conocerla?

- En verdad, espero que no.

- Shaoran.

- Es por tu bien, pero si se dan las circunstancias, esta bien.

Dios, como amo a este hombre.

- ¿Y Tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya sabes convertir en sapo a una persona? Porque ya tengo al conejillo de indias perfecto, su nombre es Eriol - dijo jugueteando.

Comencé a contarle un poco de lo que había hecho.

Desde el comienzo con los interminables viajes al lado de la anciana con lo otros chicos, todo en los viajes tenía que ver con magia, desde relacionar las plantas medicinales y su preparación, hasta una temporada con algunos mojes budistas que nos enseñaron el arte de la meditación para poder manejar mejor nuestras mentes y así hacer una magia mucho más efectiva.

- Fue un largo viaje y ahora nos tomamos un pequeño descanso. Hoy se supone que iríamos a una fiesta con algunas personas importantes, pero por alguna extraña razón mi nombre no apareció y me quedé sola... ah ¿no me digas que tú?

Él sonrió sutilmente - no te lo diré entonces.

- Debí suponerlo, fue muy extraño.

- Y dime ¿para qué iban a ver a esas personas? Según me contaron eran tipos de muy buena posición el en país.

Fue mi turno de reír al ver su expresión, sin duda ambos teníamos una mente muy pervertida.

- No es para lo que piensas. Hay muchas personas importantes que creen en la magia y que quieren consultarnos en algunos casos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip, te sorprenderías de la cantidad de personas en un buen puesto político que quieren saber no sólo de su futuro, también de lo que puede pasar en varias cosas como la economía o las relaciones con otros países. Aunque ante los medios y ante los demás jamás lo dicen. A pesar de que la mayoría somos "estudiantes" la anciana confía en nosotros y nos dio la oportunidad, ella esta vinculada con muchos de ellos y varias veces los ayudó.

- Waw, no lo hubiera imaginado.

- Ya sabes como son algunos empresarios, algunos muy supersticiosos y otros... muy molestos.

- ¿Molestos? ¿por qué lo dices?

- ¿olvidas que fue así como te conocí?

- Difícilmente podría olvidarlo - me besó y comenzamos a divertirnos de nuevo cuando inesperadamente tocaron la puerta.

- Pensé que no había nadie - dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

- Se supone que llegarán en unas horas más.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, pero aún así nadie debía estar ahí. Me puse una bata cubriendo mi desnudez, cuando vi a Shaoran levantarse de un brinco.

¡Glup!

Mis ojos recorrieron su perfecto cuerpo desde arriba hasta abajo.

Mi dios griego.

Me obligué a despertar de mi ensueño, ya que si la persona que llamaba a mi puerta se le ocurría entrar terminaría hecho pedacitos.

- Shaoran no hagas eso - por su bien y por mi salud mental.

Con las dos neuronas funcionando, que sobrevivieron al impacto de la imagen, me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunté sin abrir.

- Soy yo - oh no ¿qué hacía él ahí? se supone que debe cuidar a las demás - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí. Deberías estar con los otros.

- Es que me preocupe por ti, te quedaste sola.

Fue entonces cuando sentí que el calor proveniente de mi espalda, al siguiente segundo Shaoran me tenía abrazada posesivamente, gruñendo levemente - dile que se vaya - dijo con voz amenazante.

- Estoy bien, sólo quiero dormir, puedes ir con ellas.

- Pero...

- Hazlo por favor - le pedí y rogué que lo hiciera.

- ¿Por qué no abres? - dijo del otro lado.

Escuché como los dientes de Shaoran rechinaban mientras profería un sin fin de maldiciones en voz baja.

- No - contesté de inmediato - estoy... - desnuda - indispuesta. Estoy bien, por favor ve con ellos, podrían necesitarte.

Después de unos segundos de silencio escuché un - esta bien - desanimado y luego pasos que se marchaban.

- ¿Quién es él? - ya me esperaba una reacción así.

- Él es Mertón, uno de los chicos que nos cuida.

- ¿Por qué quería entrar si sabe que estas sola? - dijo con molestia en la voz y la mirada.

Tarde un poco en contestar, pues lo cierto es que ni yo lo sabía, nunca antes había tenido una situación parecida.

De inmediato se alejó de mí.

- ¿Por qué no contestas?

- Yo... yo... - sabía que tenía que contestar, no había nada que esconder sólo que... bueno lo dije una vez y lo confirmo mil veces, ignorar el cuerpo de Shaoran es un verdadero insulto.

Como pude, con mucho esfuerzo, despegue mis ojos de él me acerqué a la cama y le lancé una sábana.

- Cúbrete ¿quieres? no me dejas pensar - pensé y lo dije, creo.

Me sentía morada.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta admirarme?

Se acercó a mí, y me invadió el calor de su cuerpo, el color de sus ojos y el sabor de sus labios. En consecuencia mis dos neuronas restantes cayeron en coma durante un buen rato.

En esa ocasión no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos y juramos volvernos a ver, pero no fue tan pronto como ambos lo hubiésemos deseado, lo cierto que es pasó mucho tiempo para vernos de nuevo.

Regresando mi mente al restaurante, agradecí a Tomoyo y me sentía más despejada.

- Estoy mejor gracias Tomoyo.

- ¿Quieres hablar? - preguntó como siempre tan comprensiva.

- Creo que sí.

Ese tonto hombre si que me sacaba de quicio.

Era el único que podía hacerlo.

**SHAORAN**

Justo cuando estaba logrando tranquilizarme, noté a mi otra pesadilla, a parte de Nakuru estaba Eriol.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Sólo me preguntaba si deseabas hablar.

- No hablaré contigo.

- Oh, vamos soy un experto en mujeres ¿quién mejor que yo para ayudarte?

- Créeme que confiaría más en los consejos de amor de un sacerdote que los tuyos.

- Anda Shaoran ¿para qué estamos los amigos?

- Amigos como tú, para sacarme canas verdes.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?

- Yo no le hice nada - dije convencido o queriéndome convencer a mi mismo.

- Habla. ¿La dejaste plantada? ¿La ofendiste? si es así prepárate para volverte sapo, ¿la engañaste? más te vale que no o no vivirás para contarlo. No me digas que... ¿terminaron? porque si es así yo no lo sabía, tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón y no debió ser sorpresa. Espero que no le hayas roto el corazón porque entonces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida en cuanto de entere el joven Kinomoto o la anciana Ishtar, he escuchado que hacen horribles maldiciones que afectan a toda la familia. No es algo comprobado pero sabías que los Kenedy así comenzaron su desgracia. Aunque no creo que Sakura la deje, tal vez ella misma se encargue de hacerte pagar, pero si...

Bla, bla, bla

Aún me preguntaba como es que seguíamos juntos, es decir la vida de Sakura y la mía es tan distinta. No sólo nos distancia el espacio, también el tiempo soy mayor que ella, además la cultura, la manera de pensar. Hubiéramos terminado nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo dado que no tenemos mucho en común, salvo lo que sentimos uno por el otro.

Las parejas normales son como Tomoyo y Eriol viven juntos, soportan muchas pruebas juntos, se aman a diario y pelean aún más, conocen a fondo a su pareja desde sus cualidades hasta sus defectos. Y creo que nos conocemos pero no sé si sea lo suficientes, apenas y podemos vernos dos veces al año con mucho trabajo y en todas las ocasiones peleamos.

No somos como todos los demás, será que estamos condenados a que lo nuestro nunca pueda ser, el destino que lee Sakura dice que sería mejor separarnos.

En ocasiones lo más sensato parecería terminar y cada quien con los suyos, claro que es fácil decirlo pero sólo pensar que ya no estaremos juntos nunca más... simplemente no cabe en mi cabeza, mucho menos en el resto de mi cuerpo. Nos vemos poco pero siempre era con una gran emoción, hasta ahora.

Sé que me quiere como yo a ella, pero...

- ... entonces ¿qué harás?

- ¿Qué? ¿Decías algo?

- Desde hace media hora amigo, ¿qué te parecieron mis propuestas?

- ¿propuestas?

- Comienzo a creer que no me ponías atención.

- Deje de escuchar cuando preguntaste que le hice a Sakura.

Puso una fea cara, como de un hombre insultado.

- Bien, tú te lo pierdes. Definitivamente mi sabiduría e inspiración son desperdiciadas con cada gente - masculló para el mismo y yo sólo sonreí.

Ahora, qué podía hacer para solucionar las cosas con Sakura.

¡Ah! claro, es lo más obvio del mundo y sin embargo lo más difícil.

Hablar con ella, o intentarlo siquiera.

Pero algo era seguro, no la perdería, por lo menos no aún.

Mientras guardaba la esperanza de que algún día esa gitana loca saliera de mi cabeza, salí del privado buscándola.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó al matasanos, pero yo la buscaba y no la veía por ningún lado.

Luego vi a Tomoyo sentada y de inmediato me dirigí a ella.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Fue al tocador - contestó con una fea mirada y deduje que lo sabía todo.

Me dirigí al tocador de damas ante la mirada atónita de Tomoyo y Eriol que no estaban muy lejos, hice una seña a mis guardaespaldas para que vigilaran la puerta y entré.

Esta chica tendría que escucharme quiera o no.

Entre casi de puntitas y no había ningún sonido. Debía estar ahí ¿cierto?

O Tomoyo cubrió su huida de mí, si era así ya le esperaba un sermón a esa jovencita.

Pero luego me adentré más al lugar con un dejo de incomodidad, obviamente porque estaba en el tocador de damas. Finalmente pase por el pasillo y me encontré de frente con un enorme espejo, luego al doblar la vi estaba frente al espejo mirándose fijamente.

Se veía preciosa, no había podido admirar por pelear con ella, pero se veía radiante salvo por esa mirada un tanto triste y me odie por provocarla.

- Sakura - me acerqué lo más rápidamente que pude para estrecharla entre mis brazos y me impidiera alejarme.

Se sorprendió con mi llegada e intentó alejarse pero no se lo permití.

Sólo pude oler su cuerpo, sentirlo y desearlo como siempre que estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué estas hacien...? - callé su reclamo con un beso y luego más.

Se resistió, pero su deseo de reconciliación era también demasiado fuerte.

Nos perdimos algunos minutos en disfrutar el acercamiento, pero luego ella volvió en si y discutimos de nuevo...

- Te dije que no quiero que te acerques a mí - dijo empujándome como si el beso anterior hubiese sido un sueño.

- Por favor Sakura te comportas como una mujer celosa.

Sus cejas sólo se juntaron más.

- ¿Qué harías tu si me vieras en una actitud muy "amistosa" con un conocido?

- Nada, son perfectamente capaz de dominar mis celos - dije seguro de mi mismo.

- Excelente, ya que veo que tu no eres un hombre celoso. Honestamente Shaoran Li ¿Qué harías si te cuento que hace un par de meses besé a Mertón de manera "cariñosa" en los labios?

Ok, contar hasta diez.

1

2

No creo que sea posible.

4

Quizá sólo quiera darme celos.

5

Pero ella no suele mentir ¿cierto?

¿qué sigue?

7

Entonces sí sucedió.

10

- ¡Lo mato! Mañana amanecerá hecho pure en algún callejón.

Esas palabras y las terribles ansias de tener al tipo frente a mí, salieron directamente de mis vísceras y eche abajo mis palabras.

- Ahora entiendes lo que sentí - dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

Respiré profundamente.

**SAKURA**

Ese hombre es y será siempre un tonto.

La última ocasión que nos vimos fue en un hotel de periferia de la ciudad uno muy tradicional y hermoso. Fue un fin de semana completo en los que, como siempre, reñimos un poco pero todo lo demás fue sólo disfrutar de nuestra compañía y olvidarnos de que el resto del mundo existía.

Claro todo eso antes de tener el coraje de mi vida.

Tuve que ver con mis propios ojos como dos tipas se le iban encima a Shaoran, era el último día de un fin de semana inolvidable en que él se adelantó a una pequeña piscina del hotel mientras yo me quedé un segundo más para buscar algo que se me había olvidado, llegué corriendo al lugar acordado sólo para encontrarlo en manos de dos mujeres.

Mientras una de ellas lo manoseaba, la otra estaba ocupada en besar sus labios.

Claro que las alejó en cuanto me vio.

Se despidió de ellas de manera amable y hasta coqueta que no sé cómo pude contenerme las ganas que tenía de pisotearle el cuerpo entero.

- Si te interrumpo puedo volver otro día - dije muy molesta.

- Lo siento Sakura es sólo que una de ellas es una conocida de Clow, me las encontré de improviso y sólo las saludé.

- Ahora así se saluda en China, recuérdamelo para cuando encuentra a algún actor famoso.

- Yo sólo era amistoso - dijo con una desfachatez difícil de imitar, bueno tal vez Eriol si llegué a ese grado.

La ira se revolvió con la tristeza y la impotencia, cuando llegó corriendo un mesero a avisarle que tenía una llamada que por supuesto era de Clow. Se fue hecho un rayo y mientras yo fui tras él, en la habitación se cambió en un segundo y al siguiente estaba con la maleta en la mano y con el móvil en la otra, todo lo había hecho sin dejar de hablar con quien sea que le contestara del otro lado, me dio un beso rápido que ni siquiera sentí y sólo pude verle el polvo.

Por supuesto que me quede con un coraje tremendo que todos los demás pagaron, y con los que después tuve que disculparme.

- Recuerden que es su mente la que debe controlarlas en todo momento, no sus emociones, mucho menos cuando están exaltadas. Deben mantener la calma y canalizar todas sus emociones en algo más productivo - había dicho la sabia anciana que nos enseñaba magia avanzada.

Y lo hice, la siguiente lección pude hacer que las ramitas secas del árbol ardieran en un segundo y es que me imaginé que eran esas dos tipejas.

En general me era muy fácil mantener la calma, sobre todo después de pasar una temporada con monjes buditas que nos enseñaron a meditar y el poder de la mente, pero con Shaoran Li todo se iba a pique. Podía ver que el mundo entero se colapsara a mi alrededor y no me exaltaría como me exalta él con una palabra, con una mirada, con un acercamiento, con su voz, con su aroma, su piel, sus besos, sus caricias, su...

Mmmrrr, lo siento mi mente vuela, el hecho es que él es mi talón de Aquiles, mi punto débil y eso no me gusta en lo más mínimo.

Al darme cuenta de aquello, que no era nada bueno para mí o para él, me dedique a intentar olvidarlo para que no me afecte. Por supuesto no funcionó, sólo logré extrañarlo más.

¡Bien hecho Sakura!

Después simplemente me resigné, él era muy importante en mi vida y no podía negarlo así que intente seguir por la vida así como estábamos.

Pero si él podía tener conocidas "amistosas" yo también podía ¿no? Después de todo en nuestros "votos nupciales" no había habido ninguna cláusula de fidelidad.

Al principio fue como para poder aplicar el ojo por ojo, pero no me funcionó. En aquellos meses viajábamos mucho entre varios poblados donde había jóvenes bien parecidos que sabían un poco de magia y herbolaria, así que podía, con mucho cuidado, vivir un mini romance con alguno de ellos claro sin llegar a más que un par de besos, que debo decir dos de mi compañeras de lecciones si aprovecharon, pero yo no pude.

No es que no quisiera, pues como dije si lo quería, pero es que ninguno de ellos si siquiera me atraía físicamente. Y me encontré comparándolos a todo con él, ninguno era tan guapo, divertido, terco, dulce, inteligente o sexy como él.

Fracaso mi intento y no lo repetí, más bien la oportunidad llegó a mi pero con quien menos debía.

Mertón, el príncipe de los gitanos nombrado por el autoproclamado rey de lo gitanos, comenzaba a interesarse en mí. ¿Pueden creerlo? En una simple cortesana, esto era para una novela. Comenzó con protegerme más que a las demás chicas, no le tomé importancia pero cuando por poco nos descubre a Shaoran y a mí comencé a sospechar.

Y es que él y sus hermanos se comportaban como si fuesen tres superhéroes cuidando de gatos sin importancia, era cierto que estaban muy bien entrenados y conocían perfectamente las rutas de las ciudades y algunas otras cosas indispensables, pero no era para tanto. Como sea, Mertón comenzó a hablarme de manera más amable pero no le di importancia pero un día que nos dejaron solos, halagó mis avances en la magia y después mi personalidad y terminó por acariciarme las manos mientras halagaba el verde de mis ojos.

Lo cierto es que el tipo no era mal parecido, era divertido, amable y hasta decente, lo único que lo hacía feo ante mis ojos es que no era Shaoran, pero sus ojos tenían mucho parecido, creo que fue por eso que tenía mis manos entre las suyas.

Después del - me gustas - se inclinó y beso tenuemente mis labios.

Me quedé sólo sintiendo sin responderle, se alejó de nuevo y esta vez más delicadamente y más suave tomó mis labios. Esta vez le respondí, y el chico no besaba nada mal debo decirlo, todo iba bien muy bien.

No niego que Shaoran cruzó por mi mente, pero le di una patada imaginaria echándolo lejos y disfruté el beso.

Se alejó de mí y me sonrió de una manera muy dulce pero no le respondí.

- Serás mi prometida - dijo con cierto aire de autoridad y ternura.

Algo en mi cabezota hizo click.

Tonta de mí, ¿acaso ya había olvidado que no debía acercarme a ningún gitano? Pues prácticamente todo lo mío que le pertenecía ya a otro hombre y en caso de que éste lo supiera... mejor ni imaginarlo.

Lo empujé tan lejos como pude.

- No digas estupideces - escupí enfadada - no soy tu esclava y un simple beso no significa nada.

Él se sorprendió de mi actitud.

- Sakura...

- No confundas las cosas Mertón, lamento haberte respondido pero no me interesas - me di media vuelta e intenté buscar a los otros.

- Puedes negarlo Sakura, pero no te soy indiferente y serás tu quien me pida desposarte - dijo seriamente mientras yo huía de él.

Sip, metí la pata las dos patas.

Me imaginé que él tomaría medidas drásticas, como inventar historias acerca de nosotros o acosarme hasta hastiarme, pero para mi sorpresa el chico se mantuvo como si eso no hubiera pasado, continuaba comportándose muy bien conmigo lo único que me decía cuando estábamos solos era - algún día querida Sakura - que después pasó a ser - algún día amada Sakura.

Pero hasta ahora sus intentos siguen causando el mismo efecto en mí, es decir casi nada aunque he de admitir que ha ganado puntos a su favor, hasta he llegado a defenderlo de algunos que lo insultan a sus espaldas.

- Ya me disculpé varias veces Sakura. ¿Dime que quieres que haga? y lo haré - Shaoran me regreso a la realidad, ya no estaba tan enfadada, creo que mi conciencia ayudó un poco en quitarle culpa a él. Pero aún así no dije nada y por millonésima vez me pregunte, mientras él me veía con esos hermosos ojos que me vuelven loca, qué clase de relación teníamos él y yo, y si tendría algún futuro dadas las circunstancias.

Me quede en silencio sólo contemplándolo, sabiendo que probablemente le perdonaría todo.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Esta bien - es lo que más deseaba hacer.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta los lavabos mientras me besaba. Cuanto había extrañado sus labios contra los míos, eran dulces, exigentes, salvajes y deliciosos al mismo tiempo. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar otras partes de mi cuerpo.

- Basta Shaoran - traté de alejarlo de mí fingiendo cierta molestia.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un baño, no comiences algo que no puedas terminar.

Para ese momento yo estaba algo excitada por la manera de besarme.

- No hay nadie - apuntó y en efecto todos los sanitarios estaban vacíos.

- En cualquier momento puede entrar alguien.

- Eso lo hace más divertido.

- Shaoran - no me iba a arriesgar a semejante cosa.

- Tranquila, prometo que nadie nos molestará, sólo confía en mí - dijo con voz grave mientras sus labios rozaban mis oídos.

- Esta bien - confié en él, pero ya no estaba muy segura de que me importara.

Sus ágiles manos pronto se deshicieron de mi ropa, sólo supe que sentía sus labios en mi cuello y después en mi pecho, luego se atrevieron a quitar la ropa interior que le estorbaba. El rastro húmedo de su lengua y labios recorrieron mis senos sin pudor alguno, mientras mis sensaciones se desbordaban susurrando continuamente su nombre.

Mi vientre se había encendido pidiendo a gritos su presencia, mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura mientras que sólo deseaba devolverle el favor. Ocupé yo después sus labios con algo de ferocidad y fue mi turno de quitarle la ropa y acariciar su suave piel intentando acercarlo a mí cada vez más.

_Busco confianza y la encuentro en ti_

_Cada día hay algo nuevo para nosotros_

_Abrir la mente para una visión diferente_

_Y nada más importa_

El deseo latía en nuestros vientres y era tan fuerte que ambos pudimos sentirlo. Me empujó para quedar sobre los lavabos y él sobre mí, pero el sitio no era nada cómodo y en un movimiento algo extraño una de sus manos activo una llave y como resultado nos mojamos. Sobra decir que nos alejamos como gatos del agua fría, que tuvo la cualidad de apagar nuestra calentura y notar que ciertamente no era el mejor lugar.

Más desconcertados que mojados terminamos riendo y con una mirada hubo el acuerdo mutuo de que era mejor esperar un poco, por comodidad.

Finalmente nos preparamos para salir, menos mal estábamos en un lugar donde había espejos para no ser tan obvios y en realidad esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

Al salir del tocador me puse de todos colores y agradecí al cielo que sólo Eriol y Tomoyo nos notaron, claro que también el par de hombres de Shaoran, quienes después de salir se fueron a otro lugar.

- ¿Cómo esta todo? - preguntó Eriol con mala intención.

- Mucho mejor - contestó un sonriente Shaoran y yo sólo pude sonrojarme, sólo para que Eriol se burlara en silencio y por más que Tomoyo lo pellizcaba para que dejara de hacer bromas, él siguió burlándose aunque Shaoran las ignoraba estupendamente.

¿Ya les dije que se veía espectacular? Sólo deseaba ir a un lugar más privado pero no podíamos dejar así a mi prima y amigo.

- Y bien Eriol, supongo que nos reuniste no sólo para divertirte, hay algo más ¿cierto?

- Sip, pero creo que lo de ustedes no podía esperar - acentúo su sonrisa y yo me sentí avergonzada

Todo el tiempo acaparamos la atención y no había reparado en eso, aunque ya me lo imaginaba.

- Tomoyito ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

Lo sabía.

- Ya te estabas tardando - dijo a modo de felicitación Shaoran.

- Es cierto - apoyó Tomoyo

- Felicidades - los abracé a ambos realmente contenta por ellos.

Cuando nos sentamos de nuevo, ella me enseñó el hermoso anillo que Eriol le dio, y lo mejor es que se veía completamente feliz.

- Daidouji ¿estas segura de tu decisión? - comenzó a molestar Shaoran.

- Claro que sí - contestó Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Podrías reconsiderarlo. ¿Te habías dado cuenta que hay más hombres en el mundo? ¿Y que muuuuchos de ellos son mil veces mejores que este tipo? – apuntó despectivamente a su amigo.

- Oye - se quejó el prometido - el número uno soy yo.

- Lo sé joven Li, pero créalo o no, sólo lo amo a él.

Eriol casi brillo de felicidad y de orgullo, besando varias veces la mano de su prometida.

- Sólo espero que no te arrepientas - siguió Shaoran.

Tomoyo y yo sólo reíamos.

- Pero esa no es la sorpresa - dijo de pronto Tomoyo.

- ¿Cuál es entonces?

- Seré padre - grito un feliz Eriol y Shaoran y yo sólo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

- ¿En serio? - pregunté a Tomoyo y ella asintió levemente, casi avergonzada pero con una sonrisa.

- Tengo cuatro meses.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, bueno pensándolo bien se le veía un poco llenita pero era casi nada, conservaba su esplendida figura.

Los felicité de nuevo y esta vez Shaoran se sumó al festejo.

Regresamos al privado y pidieron una botella para celebrar.

Yo... Bueno tomé de más y después de un par de horas nos retiramos, y aunque Eriol y Tomoyo insistían en que nos alojáramos en su departamento nos negamos y fuimos a parar a un hotel de lujo.

Veía a dos pares de Shaorans que me guiaban de camino al cuarto, por suerte aún conservaba algo de equilibrio y podía caminar.

Pero sentía algo extraño en el pecho.

- ¿Estas bien? - era la décima vez que me preguntaba y seguía contestando que sí, cuando en realidad no era del todo cierto.

Me costó un poco más definir mis pensamientos y emociones. Nos tiramos en la cama y a pesar de que pensé que toda la noche estaríamos divirtiéndonos, sólo nos quedamos ahí abrazados el uno al otro. Por un momento supe que pensábamos en lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que algún día...?

- Tal vez - contesto sin que terminara la pregunta y confirme que efectivamente los dos teníamos en mente lo mismo.

Luego fue su turno de hablar.

- No somos como todos los demás.

- ¿Te gustaría?

- No estoy seguro ¿y tú?

- Tampoco. No pensé que esto de enamorarse sería tan problemático.

- Yo sí, desde que supe que te amaba, sabía que no nos sería tan fácil.

- Sí, también lo supe.

- ¿Qué dice el destino de nosotros?

- Que es nuestra decisión solamente – como una vez lo dije no volvería a leerme el futuro y no lo hacía, lo que quería creer era eso.

- Entiendo.

La llama encendida en el baño del restaurante no se encendió de nuevo esa noche. Ninguno tomó la iniciativa sólo nos quedamos así, abrazados en uno al otro, sólo disfrutando nuestro reencuentro con una charla que sólo terminó porque teníamos que partir cada uno a su destino.

**SHAORAN**

Me dio mucho trabajo salirme de las manos de Nakuru y tuve que decirle mi emergencia. En verdad pensé que Eriol bromeaba cuando me contó que estaba en un hospital, pero luego relató todo con gran seriedad y supe que no mentía, el embarazo había tenido una complicación y necesitaba una cesárea inmediata.

No podía hacer mucho por ellos pero por lo menos acompañaría a ese tonto en su dolor. El estaba en uno de los asientos esperando, su rostro demostraba que no había dormido bien hacía tiempo, a pesar de ser doctor parecía un hombre que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía con su esposa y su hijo. Doctores y enfermeras salían y entraban y se negaban a dar alguna información, sólo pedían un poco de paciencia esperando que la medicina que le dieron hiciera efecto para poder decirla algo en concreto.

Eriol se veía mal y me dediqué a intentar darle un poco de ánimo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, no era bueno en eso pero no podía hacer más.

- Tranquilo.

Él suspiro - no sé que haré si algo llegará a pasarle a una de los dos - se frotaba el rostro casi deformado una y otra vez.

- Estarán bien.

- Es una niña Shaoran, su nombre es Esperanza y será la niña más perfecta y hermosa en todo el mundo ¿sabes? Su madre la enseñará a cantar y a actuar, yo le enseñaré cómo burlarse de los demás y será una niña muy feliz a nuestro lado - mientras decía eso varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y sentí su dolor.

Amaba a esa pequeña aún sin conocerla, ambos ya la amaban y temían perderla.

- No quiero perderlas, a ninguna de las dos - dijo con voz quebrada mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- Todo estará bien - no se me ocurría que otra cosa decirle, en verdad hubiera dado cualquier cosa por aminorar su sufrimiento, pero no podía hacer nada sólo estar a su lado y rezar que todo saliera bien.

Pasaron eternos minutos, cuando finalmente salieron un par de doctores nosotros esperamos impacientes las noticias.

- Ellas están bien, en un momento pueden entrar a verlas - dijo uno y el otro comenzó a explicar lo que había salido mal, pero en realidad a ninguno interesó demasiado en ese momento.

- Felicidades eres padre - le dije y le di un fuerte abrazo con el cual pareció finalmente reaccionar.

Mi amigo sonreía a más no poder.

- Gracias - ahora el muy tonto lloraba de felicidad.

- Sólo espero que no la eches a perder, la pobre ya tiene suficiente con tus genes.

Él sonrió y negó, minutos después una enfermera nos permitió entrar.

La escena que presencié se quedó grabada en mi mente como uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, me quedé atrás para darles un poco de privacidad aunque me moría de ganas de ver el rostro del bultito que Tomoyo sostenía con una enorme sonrisa, a pesar de su rostro cansado.

Se dijeron cosas hermosas en esa habitación en los siguientes minutos, finalmente conocí a la pequeña Esperanza cuyos padres juraban que era la niña más perfecta del mundo, aunque la pequeña estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

- Gracias por venir joven Li - agradecía de nuevo Tomoyo.

Eriol paseaba con su hija por la habitación mientras le relataba cómo habían decorado su cuna y la que próximamente sería su habitación.

- Eriol es un médico pero cuando se trata de mí no se comporta como uno.

- No te preocupes, me alegra venir a conocer a su pequeña hija. Nunca pensé conocerle uno.

Sonrió y estuvimos un rato hablando.

Luego una enfermera anunció más visitas y tuve que salir de la habitación para que entrasen.

Al llegar a la sala de espera fue cuando vi a un grupo muy singular de personas que en cuanto me vieron me reconocieron. Era toda la familia de Sakura, su hermano, padres y abuela e incluso muchos de sus amigos como Ikki, Hiro, Zeshin y otros más, les saludé de lejos y pude ver que no me habían olvidado.

Y mis ojos la buscaban pero no la podía encontrar. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Quería preguntar pero la mirada de Touya me lo impidió, seguía teniendo esa mirada

cruel y asesina hacia mi persona. La anciana Ishtar y los señores Kinomoto sonreían nerviosos y haciendo una barrera humana entre su hijo y yo.

La abuela de Sakura se me acercó y dijo con voz baja - Sakura llegará pronto, puedes esperarla en la recepción - me sonrió y se alejó.

Supongo que intentaba prevenir algún enfrentamiento.

- Ahora pueden pasar - anunció una enfermera y de inmediato los padres de Sakura se llevaron casi arrastrando a Touya.

Bajé a recepción y ahí me la encontré, iba dispuesto a besarla como siempre pero sólo me hizo a un lado.

- ¿Cómo esta Tomoyo?

- Muy bien, ya nació su bebé.

Ella dio un hondo suspiro - me alegro tanto, tuve un mal presentimiento - luego su cara se transformó y sonrió.

- Tuvo algunos problemas, pero ahora dicen los doctores que esta mejor. Eriol me preocupó más estaba verdaderamente preocupado pero ahora esta feliz.

- Me alegro tanto por ellos.

Ahora sí exigí mi saludo como debía de ser y con una sonrisa me contestó de la misma manera.

- ¿Por qué no subiste con tu familia?

- Si lo hacía te exponía a una pelea, mi hermano vino con nosotros y en cualquier...

- Mocoso, aléjate de ella - escuché el retumbar del edificio a mis espaldas.

Sakura puso cara de espanto e intentó a alejarse de mí, pero no se lo permití.

- ¡Shaoran! - me reclamó con voz baja.

- ¿Y si no quiero? - ok, tal vez lo que dominaba en mi cabezota en aquellos momentos era mi posición de casi jefe de todos los maleantes en toda la región.

- No es que quieras - se acercó aún más y sólo entonces recordé que el tipo me rebasaba por un par de centímetros, sus ojos destellaban fuego vivo.

- Touya ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar...

Pero no la dejó seguir y la tomó de un brazo jalándola.

- Oye... - se quejo ella.

- Vámonos Sakura - ordenó.

Yo iba a replicar en ese momento pero Sakura se safó de su agarré en un rápido movimiento.

- En un momento voy, hermano - por el tono que usó me alegre que no se dirigiera a mi.

Pero funcionó ya que el hermano se dio vuelta furioso y se marchó refunfuñando cosas sobre los monstruos.

Pero luego su mirada se dirigió hacia mí - me alegra mucho verte Shaoran, pero tengo que irme sólo vine por unos minutos y debo saludar a mi familia.

- ¿Sigues con el entrenamiento?

- Sí, es duro pero me agrada. ¿Y tú?

- Sí, es duro pero me gusta - fingí su cara emocionada y su voz.

- Shaoran…

En ese momento sentí algo parecido a la decepción, en verdad pensaba en pasar algunos días con ella.

- ¿Puedes este mes?

Ella negó - el siguiente.

Fue mi turno de negar.

- Cada vez es más difícil poder vernos - dijo con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser de alegría.

A ambos nos absorbían nuestras actividades, el camino que habíamos elegido.

- Tal vez la siguiente década - dije a modo de broma y ella sonrió esta vez con brillo en los ojos y asintió.

Luego nos besamos y todo mi pecho fue invadido de una ya conocida sensación, fue como aquella vez en que la besé en el hospital cuando pensé y decidí no volver a verla más.

Sonrió y luego se marchó.

La volví a ver cuando estábamos arriba, pero parecía más distante que nunca a pesar de sus sonrisas.

¿Sería que la perdería definitivamente?

La respuesta pareció aparecer pronto. En las siguientes tres citas que intentamos encontrarnos no fue posible, e incluso en la celebración del bautizo de la pequeña Hiraguizawa ella no apareció.

Los siguientes meses estuvieron llenos de compromisos y trabajo que realizar.

Era un constante arriesgar la vida, eran pocas las personas de confianza, llegaron a herirnos un par de ocasiones en las calles más peligrosas de China, una vez fue el pobre Yukito quien quedó con una horrible herida en una de sus piernas.

Fue cuando Nakuru finalmente dejo ver un interés inusitado en el hombre, tanto que su padre notó se desvivía por sus atenciones al chico herido. Se volvía más peligroso a cada momento pues no sólo la competencia sino que también la policía comenzaba a ser más efectiva.

Después de un tiempo intentar ver a Sakura se había vuelto algo muy riesgoso para ella, si alguien sabía de lo nuestro no dudaría en hacerle daño. Tuve que enviar a un par guardaespaldas para que la vigilara, claro que sería de lejos, pero por lo menos me tenían informado de su condición y sabía que estaba segura muy lejos de mi posición, lo mismo hice con mi familia.

Todo se volvió más complicado y terminé convencido que era lo mejor no vernos más.

Pasaron un par de años en los que finalmente todo regreso a algo "normal" dentro del negocio, con la eficiencia de la policía algunos de nuestro enemigos fueron capturados y uno que otro de los nuestros, que por supuesto eran fieles y no decían nada, a cambio nosotros nos encargábamos de la seguridad y bienestar de su familia y el negocio aunque había bajado en ganancias aún teníamos suficiente para vivir muy holgadamente.

La seguridad a Sakura y a mi familia se hizo menos indispensable pero las mantenía, sin embargo uno de esos días inexplicablemente para mis vigilantes, ella y los demás desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. No me preocupe demasiado pues sabía de sus habilidades y lo último que supe de ella es que seguía de viaje por China a algún remoto lugar.

Clow finalmente nos había delegado todas sus funciones y él disfrutaba de unas vacaciones en el caribe, Nakuru había establecido una relación con Yukito, yo rara vez podía ver a Eriol y su familia.

No podía decir que estaba triste por alejarme tanto de los que yo amaba, ya que no me daba tiempo ni para eso, pero tampoco me tenía muy satisfecho mi vida vacía.

Pronto esa sensación se desvaneció pues aparecieron mayores problemas para la organización

Como le dije a Clow, muchas cosas se llevaban a cabo a sus espaldas. Nakuru se sorprendió cuando comenzamos a revelarlos, iban desde el tráfico de persona y niños, por todos los cielos, hasta la alteración de bebidas alcohólicas que llegaban a ser mortales, pasando por supuesto por los asesinatos por encargo, y no eran pocos casos. Todo se hacía con el aparente consentimiento de Clow pero me constaba que no era verdad, según él nuestro negocio sólo era la producción y transporte de las sustancias.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde que el mando fue de Nakuru y yo, cambié varias cosas del negocio, jamás se volvería a comerciar con algo que no fuese narcótico, el tráfico de personas quedaba prohibido bajo pena de muerte a quien intentara desafiarlo, sea o no de nuestra organización. Dentro de mi amplia y flexible moral era algo que no aceptaba mucho menos Nakuru, claro que eso no le gustó a muchos quienes tenían sus mejores ganancias en el negocio.

Me gané más de seis o siete hombres de importancia por quitarles las ganancias, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo, tenía en mis manos el poder de aplastar a cualquiera que osará desafiarme. Tenía el ego inflado y subía sin cesar, tantas alabanzas de parte de los lame-botas de la organización y demostraciones de mi poderío terminaron haciendo merma en mi cabezota y terminé por creerlo.

Tenía riquezas, mujeres y poder, todo lo que cualquier hombre hubiese podido siquiera soñar yo lo tenía a mis pies. Las más hermosas mujeres se me insinuaban a cambio de un poco de dinero o ayuda en influencias. Me presentaba en contadas reuniones, que eran de lo más exclusivas, con personas con cierto poder y hacíamos negocios jugosos. Es extraordinario el poder del dinero que tienta las ambiciones de muchos en diferentes ámbitos.

Era respetado por pocos y temido por muchos.

Tan profundo fue mi cambio en aquel momento que faltó muy poco para olvidarme de los míos y la mujer que había amado, pues todo eso parecía estar en un pasado muy lejano. Mi familia seguía viviendo bien acomodada y sin mayores problemas, así que no tenía porque preocuparme por ellos.

Para ese momento me preocupaba otra cosa.

El nuevo jefe de la policía antinarcóticos resultó ser una mujer de lo más escalofriante. Su nombre era Mitzuki Kaho, era muy buena en su trabajo y no tardó en encontrar a varios de nuestros contrincantes y luego siguió con los nuestros. Cada vez era mucho más difícil poder escapar de sus garras, a cada momento se volvía más fuerte e inteligente, las estrategias cambiaron de rumbo gracias a ella, todo se volvió más complicado y en ocasiones era necesario que nosotros mismos ayudáramos a alguna entrega a los países de occidente.

En aquel momento yo cumpliría ya los veintiocho años y llevaba casi una década en el negocio sin contar los dos años de cárcel que francamente se volvieron una buena escuela. Kaho y yo comenzamos un interesante juego del gato y el ratón en la que la mayoría de las veces yo era el ratón, pero en muchas ocasiones me volví gato.

En un estúpido descuido mío, supo como era mi físico y circuló una versión hablada de mí, que no me hacía mucho favor pero que tampoco era tan mala. Pero gracias a la cual tenía a todos los policías pendientes de mi persona sobre todo en las regiones que operábamos con mayor regularidad.

Un día me encontré de pronto casi rodeado de media docena de policías, mis guardaespaldas no había tenido tiempo siquiera de sacar sus armas

- Un placer volver a verla Kaho - no era la primera vez que nos veíamos cara a cara y por supuesto la saludé con cortesía.

Más que odiarla por hacerme correr, me tenía muy interesado esa mujer que parecía que en ocasiones podía leer mis pensamientos y adelantarse a mis estrategias.

- Lo mismo digo - se acercó apuntándome.

Era extremadamente hermosa y elegante y me seguía preguntando el motivo de haberse vuelto policía y no una modelo.

- Lamento decirle que esta vez tampoco podré ir con usted - dije con pedantería, sabiendo que tenía una salida realmente fácil pues el lugar estaba vigilado por mi gente de confianza y era poco probable que pudieran llevarme con ellos.

- Yo creo que sí - sonrió de lado y con una rápida mirada noté que mis hombres habían sido reemplazados por francotiradores que me apuntaban.

En lugar de sentirme insultado, por un momento corrió por mi cuerpo una ola de adrenalina que consiguió encender mi sangre que últimamente estaba muy fría.

- Lo haremos sin escándalo - le dije y mansamente le ofrecí mis manos y mis guardaespaldas tomaron la misma actitud.

No tenía miedo, hacia ya tiempo que no lo sentía.

Cuando me subían al auto de la señorita Kaho, tuve conciencia de que hacía ya tiempo que no cargaba el talismán me consideraba tan poderoso que no lo creía necesario, y aún después que avanzábamos a la oficina de policía no me preocupaba. Seguramente el artefacto estaría brillando como solía hacerlo cuando me encontraba en algún peligro menor.

Suspiré, no porque había llegado a la comandancia de policía sino porque sentía que una parte de mí había muerto, tal vez esa parte humana que solía tener, pero que a pesar de todo y todas no había conseguido olvidar. No había visto ni sabido de Eriol desde que nació su hija años atrás, y era en mayor parte porque yo no me había comunicado con ellos, a la inversa era prácticamente imposible.

Mientras nos bajaban de las patrullas escuché un leve sonido muy agudo que pronto se hizo insoportable, tanto que los policías que nos custodiaban bajaron la guardia.

- Ahora - di la indicación y el sonido aumento al mismo tiempo que yo y los míos nos escabullíamos, nosotros portábamos aparatos especiales para ese tipo de ocasiones con los que no nos afectaba el horrible sonido.

Como estábamos frente a la comandancia, debo decir que eso no le va a dar buena fama, no podíamos arriesgarnos a llevar un auto así que nos tocó correr. Nos habíamos alejado apenas un par de cuadras cuando el sonido finalizó.

Mis guardaespaldas corrían tras de mí mientras intentaban quitarse las esposas de las manos, uno de ellos gritó que diera vuelta a la derecha y así lo hice. Fue cuando escuché un disparo y vi cómo se creaba un mini agujero en la pared muy cerca de mi cabeza, de reojo pude ver que era Kaho que venía tras de mí, me sorprendió ligeramente pero tenía ganas de jugar.

- Aquí - indicó uno de los míos señalando una puerta en un edificio.

Sólo consiguió entrar uno cuando vi que Kaho se acercaba, me escondí tras unos vehículos y le hice señas al que había entrado para que cierre, ella no debía ver donde nos refugiábamos.

Ella se acercó sigilosamente, arma en mano. No muy lejos estaba el otro guardaespaldas, le hice señas para que escapara por un lugar mientras yo iba por otro, él tomó el riesgo y comenzó a correr en una dirección y yo tomé la contraria. No podía seguirnos a los dos y era más fácil esconderse uno solo.

Era terriblemente emocionante, aunque también peligroso, sabía que ella me perseguiría a mí y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo metiéndome entre las calles y donde había más gente que claro me veían un poco raro, aún con las manos esposadas en la espalda.

No sé exactamente de dónde me salía tanta energía y emoción mientras corría. Pensé que había perdido a Mitziki cuando me encontré en un pequeño parque vació, ningún niño jugaba en ese lugar o eso pensé ya que al intentar atravesarlo vi que alguien se balancea en un columpio, intenté esquivarlo pero un extraño presentimiento me hizo acercarme y fue cuando la vi.

_Nunca me preocupé por lo que hacen_

_Nunca me preocupé por lo que saben_

_Pero lo sé_

_Muy cerca, no importa que tan lejos_

_No pudo ser mucho más que del corazón_

_Por siempre confiando en quienes somos_

_Y nada más importa_

_Nothing else matters - Metallica_

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Shaoran? - nos quedamos con los ojos cuadrados.

Esto no podía ser sólo una coincidencia.

Le sonreí verdaderamente contento de verla de nuevo y aunque miles de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza me obligué a decir simplemente.

- Hola.

Ella se quedó igual de petrificada, así que aprovechando su inmovilidad me acerqué y le robé un beso, a principio no lo respondió pero sólo fueron segundos los que tardó en hacerlo.

Como había extrañado esta hermosa sensación, no lo supe hasta que la recordé plenamente.

- Shaoran pero ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Revisen allá - se escuchó la voz autoritaria de Kaho acercándose.

- Lo siento debo irme.

- Pero...

- Te veré aquí en tres horas ¿Si? - no la dejé responder y en cambio la besé esta vez más brevemente y salí corriendo.

Debo decir que corrí como loco en aquella ciudad donde jamás me imaginé encontrarla, finalmente regresé al edificio y ahí nos quedamos, las horas se me hicieron eternas y cuando finalmente salí del edificio ya anochecía. Dejé indicaciones de dispersarse por la zona y reagruparse en nuestro cuartel y que nadie me siguiera, no muy convencidos mi gente aceptó.

Salí del lugar como un verdadero ladrón, cuidando todo a mi alrededor y me topé un par de veces con algunos policías pero me escondí de ellos, no era nada difícil. Llegué al lugar indicado pero no veía a Sakura por ningún lado.

¿No se habría acordado?

¿Estaría molesta? No la culparía.

¿Por qué no estaba ahí?

Estuve en las sombras varios minutos y el corazón se me aceleraba cada vez que escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose, pero nada.

Comenzaba a inquietarme cuando finalmente ella apareció, ahora vestía un hermoso y largo abrigo que estilizaba su preciosa figura.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Aquí estoy - salí de las sombras finalmente.

Nos miramos detenidamente un par de segundos, no había cambiado casi nada, aunque su rostro era más serio de lo que recordaba al igual que sus ojos eran más amables y tranquilos de lo que recordaba.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - solté tratando de romper el silencio.

Su respuesta fue un acercamiento y un abrazo, no un abrazo común, estaba cargado de una ternura y amor que pude sentir claramente, lo respondí mientras mi ser se embriagaba con su aroma, su suavidad, su presencia.

- Me alegra verte - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- A mí también.

Esta vez nos besamos en serio y vaya que mis sentidos dormidos despertaron.

Una vez que me controlé lo suficiente para poder hablar...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso mismo te debería preguntar yo - su mirada recupero ese brillo juguetón que me sacó una sonrisa.

- Ya sabes que mi negocio es en todas partes. Pero tú deberías estar con tu familia ¿no?

Su mirada se nubló un poco y me preocupó.

- Sakura ¿qué pasó?

- Una larga historia - trató de sonreír.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Pero no creo que sea al lugar para hablar, vamos - me jaló del brazo y me condujo por las calles.

Caminado con mi brazo en su cintura me pareció algo de lo más natural, incluso me olvidé de cuidarme de los policías. No tardamos en llegar a una pequeña casa.

- ¿Quién vive aquí?

- Yo por supuesto - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? Pero ¿cómo...?

- Adelante - pasamos y era una casa muy pequeña para mi gusto, con una salita conectada a una cocina.

- ¿Quieres té?

- Esta bien - me senté en la salita y pude ver que realmente era acogedora, cada mueble y cada objeto tenían algo de Sakura.

- ¿Vives sola?

- Sí - contestó desde la cocinita.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me independice - dijo fingiendo algo de orgullo, después entró con las tacitas de té y me llegó el olor a manzanilla.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- Claro que no, vivo aquí desde hace... - hizo muecas de hacer cuentas mentales y sonreí al ver que no perdía ese toque infantil – un mes. No pensé encontrarme contigo, es una gran coincidencia.

- No existen las coincidencias….

- solo lo inevitable – completó ella y sonrió.

Creo que ninguno de los dos terminaba de creer que nos hubiésemos encontrado de esa manera.

- Pues no creo que...

El timbre sonó.

- Pensé que vivías sola.

- Así es - la vi un tanto sorprendida.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- automáticamente mi ceño se frunció ante dos posibilidades.

Una, que fuera la policía que me había visto.

Dos, que un tipo estuviera cortejando a Sakura, después de todo una chica sola y hermosa nueva en un lugar desconocido, no faltan acomedidos que se ofrecen para ayudarlas cuando lo único que les interesa es acostarse con ellas.

Cuando se levantó y fue a abrir rogaba que fuera la primera opción, ya que comenzaba a irritarme mucho la segunda.

Escuché un saludo muy amistoso y de inmediato me apresté a enfrentar lo que fuera, me levanté hecho un resorte y me dirigí a la puerta.

**SAKURA**

Esto debe ser un sueño.

Un sueño muy loco y retorcido, claro es obvio después de todo lo que pasó hace unas semanas y que terminé viviendo en este lugar, no me acostumbraba a estar en un solo lugar.

Sí, quizá eso ya trastornó mi mente y me hace imaginar que estando descansando en el parque Shaoran haya llegado de la nada.

Yo estaba sentada tranquilamente, bueno no tanto, pensando en las últimas semanas habían sido terriblemente largas. Todo había salido bien desde la última vez que vi a Shaoran, seguí con mis "estudios" de magia y me gradué por decirlo de alguna manera, regresé con mi familia y todo iba muy bien, debí haberlo sospechado entonces era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Los ancianos tuvieron que quedarse tranquilos con lo de mi casamiento pasaron años de paz, pero hace más o menos un año mi abuela falleció y todo se torno gris, era como mi segunda madre y me costó mucho superarlo creo que aún no lo hago, la extraño muchísimo.

Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, sin la presencia de mi abuela, los ancianos se tomaron más enserio que nuestra eminente familia debería seguir adelante, sobre todo por llevar una sangre poderosa, o por lo menos eso dijeron para convencernos. Mi hermano terminó por unirse a mi rebeldía de casarse y eso sólo los enfureció.

Terminando por dictaminar que me DEBÍA casar y no faltaron voluntarios para la causa, pero entre todos uno sobresalió. Exacto, el autoproclamado príncipe de los gitanos Mertón, claro que no lo acepté pero nadie me hizo el menor caso, se fijó la fecha de la boda que más o menos caía en esta misma semana.

Armé un gran escándalo para impedirlo pero no me fue suficiente y hasta mis padres terminaron por aceptar, bajo la advertencia de sufrir el exilio de la familia. Me sentí horrible de ser la causa de semejante cosa y hablé con mis padres les dije que no podría casarme con nadie y aunque el nombre de Shaoran jamás se mencionó, ellos lo supieron.

Después de unos días me separé de mi familia autoexiliandome pero sin afectar a mi familia, conseguí esta casa gracias a la ayuda de Eriol y Tomoyo y ahora me dedicaría a dar consultas de Tarot y trabajar de mesera mientras conseguía algo mejor, no fue fácil que mi familia aceptara que viva sola y pusieron de condición que me visitarían regularmente.

Estaba en el parque porque era mi lugar favorito, es un lugar muy alegre cuando es visitado por los niños y por las tardes se puede sentir un refrescante viento que me recuerda los viajes con mi familia.

Voy a necesitar un buen psiquiatra, pues se supone que llegaría a esta ciudad donde nadie me conoce a crearme una vida nueva. No sólo estoy en casa hablando con Shaoran, mi Shaoran con quien había perdido contacto desde hace años, ahora en la puerta está alguien que no esperaba ver, no desde hace meses.

Mi pupila.

- ¿Kaho?

- Hola Sakura ¿cómo estas? - entró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - se supone que estaba en otra ciudad trabajando en un caso que le obsesionaba.

La conocí hace un par de años, cuando andando de gitana le ayude con su padre, él estaba terriblemente enfermo y nada de la medicina moderna le había ayudado así que como última esperanza recurrió a mí. Le ayudé con plantas medicinales y su padre finalmente recobró un poco de salud.

Él era comandante de la policía y ella quería seguir sus pasos, así que cuando supo de mis habilidades insistió que se las enseñara yo no estaba de acuerdo pero terminé por ceder, viajó con nosotros unos meses en los que le enseñé algunas técnicas muy eficientes para el manejo de energías, creo que incluso me superó y regresó con su padre.

- Trabajando. Pero me enteré de que vivías aquí y vine a saludarte.

- Pero ¿cómo...?

- ¿Sakura? - la voz de Shaoran interrumpió la conversación.

En ese momento tanto él como ella se quedaron viendo de una muy mala manera y al siguiente segundo ambos se apuntaban con armas.

- ¿TU? - gritaron al unísono.

Cuando me recuperé de la impresión me atravesé entre ambos.

- Bajen las armas.

- ¿Sabes quien es ella?

- Pero él es...

Dijeron de nuevo casi al mismo tiempo.

- Lo sé - grité a los dos - ahora, ambos bajen las armas o me enfadaré mucho.

Se dieron una mirada desdeñosa.

- Ahora - sin ánimo alguno bajaron las armas.

- Es peligroso - dijo ella.

- Ella esta loca, no se cansa de perseguirme ni yo de burlarla - dijo con evidente burla y Kaho enfureció y le apuntó de nuevo, él sólo sonrió.

- Basta Shaoran. Kaho por favor - dio un suspiro y finalmente la bajo.

- Así que es a él a quién tanto perseguías.

Kaho asintió - ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Solo pude suspirar - Él es... era... - Por cierto ¿qué es… o era?

- Soy su novio, amante y esposo - cuando lo sentí ya estaba tras de mi abrazándome levemente.

Kaho abrió los ojos a más no poder y yo también, sobre todo por la manera en que me lo dijo.

De la ternura pase al enojo, ¿cómo se atrevía? después de tanto tiempo. De pronto me pareció que se burlaba de mí, primero me llenaba de palabras y caricias y al siguiente minuto me decía adiós. Y cuando nos veíamos pareciera que siempre hubiese estado conmigo.

- Algo así - me solté de su abrazo y con un movimiento los invité a sentarse.

Sin dejar de examinarse el uno al otro se sentaron, claro que muy lejos uno del otro.

- Ahora lo entiendo - le serví té a Kaho - porqué era tan escurridiza tu presa.

Shaoran casi se infló de orgullo.

- Y el motivo por el que te cuidabas tanto - esta vez le dije a Shaoran y fue el turno de Kaho de sonreír.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer con esos dos? No se me ocurría nada y francamente comenzaba a darme una buena jaqueca.

- Por lo pronto, tienen prohibido pelear aquí, insultarse o burlarse, hablaremos como gente civilizada.

Una mueca fue su respuesta.

- Bien, ahora...

Y de nuevo el timbre.

Tuvo que escucharse de nuevo para convencerme de que lo había escuchado.

- En un momento regreso, y por favor no se maten mientras tanto - enfaticé lo último y salí mientras ellos mantenían un enfrentamiento visual.

Al abrir la puerta.

- Este es el peor sueño - dije al ver a mi hermano.

- Monstruo - extrañamente estaba contento pues me sonrió y me revolvió el cabello con la mano, pero sabía que le duraría poco el gusto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No es manera de recibir a tu hermano - me quitó de enfrente y se pasó como perro por su casa.

- Espera Touya - lo detuve del brazo - yo... - ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Tengo al jefe de la mafia y una policía en la sala y agradecería que te retiraras.

Pero no me dio tiempo de nada ya que frunció el ceño y preguntó con voz alta y altanera - ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué ocultas? - y sin más se metió a la sala.

Definitivamente era un pésimo sueño o alguien allá arriba o tal vez allá abajo, no me quería. Rogué al cielo que no se convirtiera en desgracia aquella reunión y maldije que a todos se les ocurriera visitarme ese preciso día.

Entré y me encontré a Shaoran aún más enfadado mientras intercambiaba miradas casi de furia con mi hermano y con Kaho.

- Hermano, recuerdas a Shaoran - por la mirada supe que la pregunta sobraba, pero como lo quería vivo un par de años más seguí - y recuerdas a Kaho ¿verdad? - entonces puse especial énfasis en su nombre.

Claro que la recordaba, el tiempo que ella estuvo con nosotros hubo algo, una cierta química entre ambos pero que ninguno llego a concretar. Cuando finalmente se sintieron aludidos y se miraron ambos enrojecieron como adolescentes olvidándose momentáneamente de Shaoran.

Claro que la paz terminó cuando se escucharon carcajadas ahogadas por parte de Shaoran - estas rojísimos - los señalaba mientras prácticamente lloraban de la risa.

Claro que si las miradas mataran, mi pobre Shaoran estaría tres metros bajo tierra, pero antes de que algo pudiese pasar tomé a Shaoran del brazo y lo arrastré hasta la cocina.

- Si nos permiten un segundo - saqué mi cabeza de la cocina - ustedes pueden hablar en un momento regresamos - dije a mi hermano que parecía querer seguirnos.

- Shaoran basta - el hombre estaba descontrolado aún riendo - no es gracioso.

- Claro que sí - se contuvo finalmente - jamás pensé ver a Mitzuki o a tu hermano así. Esto debería ser grabado para la posteridad.

- Comienzas a parecerte a Eriol.

- No digas esas cosas Sakura - levantó una ceja fingidamente ofendido.

- Necesito tu ayuda para salir de esto.

- ¿Yo?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta ambos quieren tu cabeza, así que te recomiendo que salgas por la puerta trasera y no regreses... en varios días.

- ¿Qué? No es justo yo llegué primero - dijo cruzándose de brazos en una actitud muy infantil.

- Shaoran.

- Me quiero quedar contigo - dijo abrazándome y yo lo deseé más que nunca.

- No Shaoran yo...

Su móvil sonó y sonó y sonó.

- ¿No vas a contestar?

- Nop, te dije que me pienso quedar.

- Shaoran.

- ¿Sakura? - mi hermano entró a la cocina y me alejé lo más rápido que pude, aunque claro que nos vio - ¿qué tanto hacen?

- Nada, ya voy con tu té - me adelanté y cuando mi hermano no me veía le hice una seña a Shaoran para que salga de la casa, más el necio sólo negó y sonriendo nos siguió.

Esto se ponía feo.

Sin duda ahora me encantaría que llegaran Eriol y Tomoyo a darme una mano, lastimosamente ellos habían venido la semana pasada y quedaron en regresar la siguiente. Además si mi hermano estaba ahí era porque mi familia estaba lejos, así que no tenía esperanza alguna de que alguien me ayude con eso.

El silencio era sepulcral en la sala podía escucharse el estornudo de una mosca y produciría eco, las tazas de té se enfriaban en la mesita y la única que había bebido algo era yo, las miradas se cruzaban una y otra vez produciendo ceños fruncidos, venas hinchadas, sonrojos luminosos y sonrisas sofocadas.

Yo pedía un milagro pues ningún tema se me venía a la cabeza y justo cuando pensé que esto duraría toda la noche, Kaho hizo la pregunta prohibida.

- Sakura, ¿por qué decidiste dejar a tu familia?

Todas las miradas ahora me escudriñaban a mí. De Touya era una mirada recriminatoria, de Kaho y Shaoran era curiosidad.

Tuve un escalofrío, luego me dio calor, después se me fue el color.

- Pues yo...

Timbre.

Por fin, un poco de piedad - voy a abrir - no importa quien fuera tendría mi gratitud eterna.

Pero no reconocí a la persona que estaba frente a mi puerta.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar?

La hermosa mujer me miró de pies a cabeza y levantó las cejas.

- ¿Tu eres Sakura?

- Sí - sólo esperaba que no fuera alguien del fisco, pues sólo eso me faltaba.

Lo que no me esperaba era que la tan elegante y hermosa mujer me saltará encima y me apretujara diciendo que era una niña muy hermosa, luego me jaló las mejillas una y otra vez.

- Disculpe ¿quién es usted? - logré decir cuando ella me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo y a mi alrededor halagándome.

- Nakuru por supuesto, sé que te han habado de mí.

- ¿Nakuru? - salió Shaoran a ver y hasta palideció - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Como no contestas... Pero me alegro de conocer finalmente a la linda Sakura, llegué a pensar que no existía y que era un invento de tu imaginación, pero no te equivocaste es hermosísima no hay duda del porque te enamoraste de ella.

Shaoran se sonrojo tiernamente - Nakuru.

- Pero que escándalo es éste - esta vez salió Touya.

Me quede sin palabras, y el siguiente asaltado por los abrazos y la minuciosa inspección fue él.

- Soy Nakuru querido - se presentó ella - pero puedes llamarme cariño, amor, belleza, como quieras ¿Quién es este lindo hombre?

- Nakuru - le reprendió Shaoran.

- Es mi hermano - alcancé a musitar.

- Pero si es tan guapo, sin duda la belleza es de familia ¿no crees Shaoran?

- Suélteme - intentaba sacársela de encima Touya.

- ¿Touya? - finalmente salió Kaho y se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a una mujer sobre el chico que le gustaba.

- Suélteme - sus ruegos eran inútiles.

- ¿Ella siempre es así de efusiva? – pregunté en un susurro.

Shaoran sólo asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos entrar y tomar asiento? - yo ya no sabía que decir o hacer.

Era el tercer pellizco que me daba y no lograba despertar, esta era una pésima pesadilla ¿dónde quedó quedaron los clásicos? Eso de soñarse desnudo en medio de una multitud o ser perseguido por un monstruo.

De nuevo en la sala la única voz que se escuchaba era la de Nakuru que seguía sobre Touya haciéndole toda clase de preguntas, Kaho alternaba miradas entre Touya y Shaoran, que era el único divertido.

Yo le hacía señas a Shaoran para que se fuera, pasados varios minutos asintió y anunció que se iba.

- Lamento perderme el resto de la reunión - sonrió con sorna - pero debo marcharme - se levantó.

- Yo también - de inmediato Kaho hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? Espera - mi hermano también lo intentó pero con Nakuru encima no le fue posible.

- Kaho preferiría que me acompañaras un rato más - le rogué con la mirada que lo dejara ir.

- Por favor - le dije en un susurro.

Supongo que como un favor para mí asintió sin ánimo alguno.

- Entonces nos veremos luego - se despidió de todos

Lo conduje asta la puerta - y a ti te veré muy pronto - antes de irse me plantó un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

Salió con una deslumbrante sonrisa y se perdió en la oscuridad y pensé que tardaría más años en volverlo a ver.

Regresé a la sala y la escena no había cambiado, excepto que a Kaho comenzaba a verse un tanto enojada y me arrepentí de no pedirle a Shaoran que se lleve a su jefa. Seguía colgada del brazo de mi hermano y parecía ignorar lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo.

- Había visto hombres guapos pero definitivamente te llevas las palmas - y ella seguía halagándolo mientras Touyas susurraba una buena cantidad de ruegos e insultos, finalmente me dio una mirada de súplica y como buena hermana le ayudé.

- Nakuru.

- Sí cariño.

- Shaoran ya se fue y tal vez debas alcanzarlo.

- Ñe, no importa sé cuidarme sola.

- Lo digo por él.

- ¡Ah! - dio un salto despegándose finalmente de su victima - tienes razón - dijo con seriedad y luego su cara cambió a una sonrisita - en las calles hay cada mujer resbalosa que se les insinúan a los hombres y claro que Shao esta contigo, así que esta bien, comprendo tu situación yo lo cuidaré.

A todos nos salió una enorme gota.

- Debo alcanzarlo, adiós - salió de la sala pero luego asomó la cabeza - nos veremos pronto - le hizo un guiño a Touya y finalmente salió sin esperar que yo la acompañara.

- Tus amigos son muy... - empezó a decir Kaho.

- Locos - completó Touya.

- Yo... voy a calentar el té, ya se enfrió, en un momento regreso - escapé y ya más tranquila suspiré.

Escuché voces tímidas en la sala y supe que finalmente habían comenzado a hablar, de pronto se parecía mucho a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

Salí con una enorme sonrisa y ellos parecían más cómodos, comenzamos a hablar de los viejos tiempos en las carpas y algunas anécdotas graciosas.

Estaba dando gracias a todos los espíritus que todo haya salido bien cuando…

Alguien tocó el timbre de manera desesperada, corrí a abrir la puerta y me encontré con un agitado Shaoran.

- Ahora si cumplí mi promesa, aquí estoy - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que...

- Me vio la policía - entró y cerró la puerta - ahora Nakuru los esta entreteniendo, ella no corre peligro pero no me queda mucho tiempo, debo escapar de la ciudad y están vigilando los caminos - pese a lo desesperante de la situación él sonreía.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Mi hermano se quedará no puedo esconderte aquí - en cambio yo me estaba muriendo de angustia.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo.

- Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Sakura - me miró y ante mi sorpresa se hinco frente a mí - ¿te fugarías conmigo?

O.O¡

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo harías?

- Pero yo... - recién comenzaba mi vida en ese lugar.

- Acabo de entender que es contigo con quien quiero estar, ya sea al frente de la mafia o como simple barrendero de calles, al salir de aquí lo comprendí, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Me quedé sin aliento y sin palabras.

- Yo... esto no tiene sentido - fue lo único que se me venía a la cabeza.

- Nada de lo que nos ha sucedido tiene sentido - se levantó y me beso una mejilla - nada - luego la otra.

- Yo...

- Siento presionarte, pero tengo algo de prisa ¿Qué contestas?

- Estas loco - solté un involuntario suspiro.

- Sólo por ti.

- ¿Cómo escaparemos?

- ¿Es eso un sí?

- ¿Tu que crees?

- Bien – me sonrió - correremos por el bosque que esta cerca de aquí, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos.

- Shaoran.

- ¡Sakura! ¿quién es?- escuché a mi hermano y dejando a Shaoran ahí fui a la salita.

Supongo que esta vez no se levantó pensando que quizá era Nakuru y no quería arriesgarse.

- Un... vecino pide mi ayuda, debo ir - cuando lo vi levantarse seguí - por favor no dejes a Kaho sola. Volveré, lo prometo.

El asintió no muy convencido - disfruten el té - salí y Shaoran se asomaba por la ventana.

- Vamos - él sonrió y nos dirigimos a la puerta trasera, al salir escuchamos como los policías comenzaban a llegar.

Corrimos como hacía años atrás, aquella vez éramos perseguidos por mafiosos, ahora por policías, pero no importaba quien nos persiguiera mientras estuviéramos juntos difícilmente nos podrían encontrar.

Nos internamos en el bosque rápidamente del que no salimos sino semanas después y esta vez su presencia no fue molestia ni mucho menos.

Al fin juntos.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Pudo haber sido un buen final.

La pasamos muy bien y nos hubiéramos quedado para siempre si no tuviéramos compromisos en la vida real. Lo que me interesaba por lo pronto era mi familia.

Claro que la discusión fue larga y pesada sobre todo gracias a mi querido hermano quien se empeño en impedir la unión, no le había gustado la idea de habernos desaparecido por tanto tiempo y dejarlo a él sólo en la casa, después de horas de discusión en la que Shaoran iba perdiendo, todos quedaron atónitos ante una frase gritada a todo pulmón.

- Ella es mía, tal vez no frente a ustedes - dijo despectivamente a mi hermano - pero en su palabra y la mía, y en la práctica es MI ESPOSA - gritó furioso.

Sobra decir que quería que nos tragara la tierra, sobre todo porque mi hermano paso a un nada saludable color púrpura que luego se hizo verde, a mis padres sólo se les fue el color y yo estaba morada. Tuvieron que retenerlo para que no matara a Shaoran, gracias a los espíritus ahí estaba Kaho y logró controlarlo, por cierto ya son novios, ji ji, el que decía que no se casaba.

Lo que siguió después fue que ambos tuvimos que ceder en nuestro orgullo, para dar prioridad a lo verdaderamente importante.

No somos una pareja normal eso me queda bien claro, pero funcionamos muy bien y nos amamos que es lo que importa. Y después de todo lo que pasó llegué a la conclusión de que nuestro destino era permanecer juntos en las buenas y en las malas muy a pesar de nuestros planes.

No importa en que universo, ni el tiempo, mucho menos el lugar o las circunstancias, nuestras almas se encontraran y se amaran, siempre.

Shaoran dijo que era cursi mi conclusión pero yo sé que es cierto y no necesito verlo en las cartas, esta escrito en nuestras almas.

Por ahora… debo irme mi hija comenzó a llorar y es poco paciente como su padre y tío, así que tal vez después les siga contando lo que pasó.

Sólo digamos que ahora intentamos vivir... ¿felices? bueno intentar vivir es suficiente problema por ahora.

**:-:-:-:-:-:_:_:§§§§§§§§§§§§§§****:_:_:-:-:-:-:-:**

…F…I…N

Lo siento mucho, siento haber tardado pero han pasado muchas cosas. Por más que intenté el final no me gustó tanto como hubiera deseado pero me agradó, espero no haberlos decepcionado.

En verdad no sé como agradecerle su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, sólo pude hacerlo tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que el resultado les haya gustado. Y si no, pueden decirlo con confianza je je sólo no se molesten si lloro.

Un abrazo, un beso, una reverencia y una especial gratitud...

- Celina Sosa

- belen

- Magotito-chan

- Rosh bernal

- gabyhyatt

- amatista1986

- Kamille-newtype

-

- anac-chan

- hoshiharu

- y todos los que leyeron...

Gracias.

No prometo epilogo pero tampoco lo descartó – mi vida se ha vuelto complicada, pero pensándolo bien ¿qué vida no lo es? ¿cierto? -, así que si tienen sugerencias las recibiré con gusto.

Hasta luego.


	27. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Mitad y mitad

**s&s.-:- -:- .-:- .-:- .-:- .-:- S&S -:-.-:- .-:- .-:- .-:- .-:-s&s **

**SHAORAN**

Han notado que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, sobre todo cuando uno esta muy ocupado.

Ciertamente he pasado los últimos meses como un verdadero loco, comienzo a parecerme a Eriol. Ese remedo de hombre en ocasiones puede pensar con lucidez, todo un acontecimiento.

Hasta hace un par de años, el matrimonio me parecía una tontería, el mismísimo Eriol me ayudó a convencerme de eso con todo lo que me contó del enamoramiento. No sé si lo han notado pero cuando dos personas se casan, casi invariablemente cambian. Su personalidad sobre todo, las mujeres en la mayoría de los casos se vuelven dependientes de su marido y de sus decisiones, en otros casos los hombres se vuelven unos mandilones que se dejan mandar por su esposas y lo único que dicen en su defensa es: si mi vida.

En casi todas las parejas que conozco el hombre tiene mayor dominio que la mujer, lo de ella se reduce a las decisiones del hogar y en ocasiones ni eso. Bueno esos son los extremos pero hay una gran cantidad tipos de pareja que se forman, la más difícil es la del termino medio en la que ninguno de los dos tiene dominio sobre el otro, más bien se negocia y se toman las decisiones después de un dialogo, eso suena genial pero créanme que no es nada práctico o fácil.

Pero no quiero hacer todo un estudio sobre los tipos de parejas sólo quisiera entender que pasa con la pareja que formamos Sakura y yo. Ella no se deja dominar mucho menos yo, y nos es difícil hacer acuerdos.

Todo estuvo bien cuando nos perdimos en el bosque la segunda ocasión, pasamos un par de semanas "perdidos" por voluntad en ese lugar, la pasamos de lo lindo recordando viejos tiempos y disfrutando de nuestra compañía, derrochamos pasión y no escatimamos en el placer carnal. Todo era perfecto mientras mi mundo se reducía a ella.

Supe que le gusta correr con los pies descalzos sobre el pasto, que ama trepar a los árboles, que se enfrenta a víboras peligrosas a ratones e incluso a hormigas gigantescas pero no resiste los cuentos de miedo, además es bastante friolenta y me utilizaba de cobija, que habla cuando esta dormida, que odia que le de sustos.

Sigue siendo la mujer a la que amo y admiro profundamente, pero es terriblemente terca. Tuvimos que hablar con su familia después de la locura de la escapatoria y esa tarde no la olvidaré nunca, por supuesto que su hermano ni sus padres estaban muy contentos por habérmela llevado de nuevo, Touya gritó y gritó, mil veces me asesinó con la mirada y después de muchos insultos y regaños más leves por parte de sus padres, terminaron por exasperarme y grité a los cuatro vientos que ella era mi esposa.

Je je, debieron ver la cara de Touya y aún mejor la cara del imbécil de Mertón, ¿acaso pensó que no lo había visto? según él estaba escondido escuchando, el pobre casi se cae del árbol cuando lo grité. ¿Acaso creyó que ella se casaría con él? no señor no en esta vida ni en las siguientes, en caso de haber.

Después del matrimonio hecho a la usanza gitana todo fue tranquilo a excepción de las amenazas de Touya, y ocasionales miradas furiosas de pretendientes de Sakura como Yue, Mertón y uno que otro, todo iba bien. Fue cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea seria, y era por el lugar que sería nuestro hogar ella decía que lo más conveniente era viajar con su familia y yo que era regresar al cuartel con Nakuru, duro mucho tiempo y no quedamos en nada, finalmente y después de que su madre hablara con ella a regañadientes aceptó irse conmigo.

Nakuru la recibió con los brazos abiertos lo mismo que Yukito, ella tenía todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar desde las más caras joyas, pasando por ropa hasta algunas antigüedades, yo me dedicaba a seguir con los negocios que cada vez se ponían más estresantes y al mismo tiempo excitantes.

Me sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Debí haberlo imaginado entonces, demasiado perfecto para ser real.

**SAKURA**

Cuando Shaoran me llevó a vivir con ellos lo cierto es que no estaba de acuerdo, la que me convenció fue mi madre y es que ella aún tenía la idea tradicional que una vez casados yo debía seguirlo a donde él fuera.

¡Que tontería!

Soy su esposa no su perro.

Fue un momento de debilidad en la que acepté hacer el viaje, sólo por permanecer a su lado y me agradaba verlo contento pero por otro lado... bueno yo era un espíritu libre, eso me lo dijo siempre mi amada abuela. Ahora me había convertido en un espíritu libre en un cuerpo cautivo. ¿Tienen idea de lo que es ser la esposa de uno de los jefes de la mafia?

Una pesadilla.

Estaba al lado de Shaoran, conseguí una amistad con Nakuru y Yukito dos excelentes personas, tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiese pedir desde un hombre que me amaba, hasta los mejores lujos, lo único que no tenía y que ansiaba, era libertad.

Cada día desde que me despertaba hasta que me iba a dormir había guardaespaldas, ya sea detrás de mi o detrás de la puerta, seguían las estrictas ordenes de Shaoran paso a paso. Dos eran los principales todos lo llamaban "K" y "L" se volvieron mi sombra y francamente comenzaron a desagradarme bastante, pero lo soporte porque Shaoran dijo que era absolutamente necesario.

Pero lo que no soportaba después unas semanas días, era que mis salidas estaban restringidas, sólo los espíritus sabían donde me encontraba yo, teníamos que pasar por un laberinto que me daba nauseas cada vez que quería salir. Era hermoso todo lo que me rodeaba, pero en realidad comenzaba a sentirme claustrofobia, pero lo soportaba pensando que lo hacía para estar con Shaoran.

Que tampoco me duró mucho el gusto ya que después de unos días comenzamos a vernos menos y menos, llegó al extremo de no verlo en una semana. Nakuru me consolaba diciendo que no lo hacía por gusto, algo se había presentado en algún negocio y debía atenderlo hasta dejar todo en orden.

Esos días me la pase rezando casi a cada segundo, pues no sabíamos mucho de él, sólo se comunicaba con la central y en código, bueno tal vez exagero, sabía por medio del amuleto que él estaba bien pero sólo el cielo sabía exactamente donde. Yo estaba como león enjaulado dando vueltas por doquier, finalmente llegó al séptimo día y al verlo, no sabía si abrazarlo y besarlo o golpearlo e insultarlo, al final lo besé y lo golpeé.

Dijo que no lo volvería hacer, pero lo hizo.

Hombre tenía que ser.

Para ese momento yo en verdad estaba furiosa.

¿Acaso pretendía que el resto de mi existencia fuera así?

Lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba después de todo lo que habíamos pasado pero esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, me sentía tan enojada y triste que lo mismo gritaba que lloraba. La pobre Nakuru tuvo que lidiar conmigo en esos momentos y aunque me ayudaban sus palabras de aliento y consejos también me irritaba pues por estar en esa organización que pasaba todo.

- ...idiota, imbécil, insensible, desconsiderado, lo juró, lo juró dijo que vendría el muy tonto... - era una de las tantas noches que llamaba a la central para cancelar su llegada a casa, uno de esos días en los que me había esforzado y quemado las manos en la cocina para recibirlo con una deliciosa cena.

Seguía con mi lista de insultos mientras observaba la mesa llena de comida, había hecho por lo menos 15 platillos, no es que él fuese un comedor compulsivo pero como mi conocimiento de la preparación de comida era lo mismo de lo que sabía de los hoyos negros en el universo, esperaba que algún platillo fuera comestible.

El regalo de bodas de Nakuru había sido un libro de cocina y el de Yukito una semana de clases de cocina, pero su buena voluntad quedaba corta frente a mis lagunas mentales respecto a cocina. Comer era fácil, pero no es lo mismo comerlo que prepararlo, últimamente la ansiedad me hacía comer como idiota.

Debía haberle hecho caso a mi madre y practicar más, incluso mi hermano sabía hacer una buena dotación de alimentos, solía molestarlo con Kaho diciéndole que ella solamente tendría que llegar y comer hasta saciarse pues se había conseguido un marido cocinero. Je je esa era mi forma de vengarme de las constantes molestias que nos daba a Shaoran y a mí cuando estuvimos con ellos.

Fueron hermosos días aquellos en los que estábamos juntos y difícilmente podían separarnos, no que...

- Agrr... idiota, idiota mil veces - comencé a llorar como tonta, me sentía sola y desesperada.

- ¿Sakura? - por fin escuché la voz de Nakuru que me veía preocupada desde una puerta, atrás ella pude ver a K y L.

- Chismosos - dije por lo bajo, claro que ellos habían ido a informarle.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas enojada por lo de Shao... Li...?

Sólo de escuchar su mención levanté la cara y creo que Nakuru notó que estaba realmente enojada ya que levantó las manos y se acercó como si yo fuese a dispararle en cualquier momento.

- Ya sé, estúpida pregunta pero debes tranquilizarte.

Caí en cuenta de que ella no tenía ninguna culpa..., por lo menos no tan directamente, de que yo me sintiera tan enojada y traté de tranquilizarme respirando y contando hasta diez.

- Lo siento - me disculpé y ella me dio un abrazo de oso, de esos que sólo ella sabe dar. Y que tienen la cualidad de tranquilizar a cualquiera, no es que fuera muy reconfortante sino que con ese abrazo asfixiaba de tal manera que en lo único que alguien podría preocuparse en sus brazos fuese de respirar y sobrevivir.

- Tranquila cariño, sólo te haces daño - dijo sonriéndome - no debes dejar que esto te afecte demasiado.

Ya más tranquila le sonreí y me soltó finalmente dejándome respirar - es qué yo...

- Además ya gastamos demasiado en lámparas - dijo y sólo entonces recordé que no era muy bueno que mis emociones se dispararan, ya que con mi entrenamiento de magia mi energía había aumentado y ante mis descontroles emocionales todo lo frágil a mi alrededor terminaba hecho añicos.

- Lo siento - me disculpe de nuevo.

- No te preocupes pero debes controlarte o podrías hacerte daño con tantas cosas explotando a tu alrededor.

- Lo siento.

- Deja de disculparte y vamos a comer no vamos a desperdiciar tanta comida.

- Eh... sí.

- ¿Alguien dijo comida? - Yukito entraba con una sonrisa.

- Hola Yukito.

- Hola Sakura, no te preocupes Shaoran llegará mañana temprano. ¡Pero que deliciosos se ve esto! - sus ojos se iluminaron ante la visión de la comida - Hiciste los Hot cakes que te enseñe, deben estar deliciosos ¿Verdad que me invitas un poco? Hace casi una hora que no como nada y mmm... delicioso - ya no pudo seguir diciendo nada pues estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

Era difícil imaginarse que este hombre era uno de los jefes de la mafia oriental, fuera de ese lugar era muy serio y hasta frío, pero conociéndolo bien era un pan dulce, como los que le encanta comer.

Nakuru dio un suspiro - no sé como lograré saciar su apetito - se le quedo viendo y confirmé que lo amaba mucho.

- Sólo espero que no le haga daño lo que cociné, ya saben que no es lo mío.

- No te preocupes tiene un estomago de hierro - sonrió y tomo asiento - es mejor probar algo antes de que Yuki olvide que también tenemos estómagos.

Y es que su novio ya llevaba comido una cuarta parte de la comida, Nakuru apenas probó algo y fingió que le gusto mientras hablábamos de otros platillos exóticos. Yo... bueno digamos que le hacía competencia a Yuki comiendo con ansias terribles, como no me podía desquitar con Él... me desquitaba con la comida.

Después de unos minutos todos los platos estuvieron vacíos - ¡qué envidia! - decía una Nakuru con una gota en la cabeza - me encantaría comer como ustedes y no subir ni un gramo - tocaba su envidiable silueta.

- Oh no - una nube negra comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza.

¿Y si estoy engordando?

¿Por eso Shaoran no quiere estar conmigo?

¿Quizá se encontró con una chica más bella?

Y es que sabía que él podía tener a cualquier chica en el planeta con tan sólo decirlo, no es sólo por ser quien es, sino por su esplendida belleza masculina.

La nube en mi cabeza comenzó a sacar truenos y a lloverme.

Miré a mi cadera y la verdad es que se veía más ancha, mi abdomen también estaba más ancho y es que hace tiempo que no bailo nada, además como mucho.

¿Y si comienzo a vomitar?

No lo creo, he odio que se hace una compulsión y después dejarlo es muy difícil.

¿Y si me hago la lipo?

Quién sabe donde iría a dar mi ombligo, también he escuchado...

- ¿Sakura? - me sacó de mis pensamientos Nakuru - ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

- Claro - dónde sea con tal de salir de ese horrible lugar y hacer algo de ejercicio.

Yukito y ella hacían lo imposible por cuidar de mi y mantenerme ocupada, Nakuru decía que era lo mínimo que podían hace mientras Shaoran "trabajaba", que era una manera muy elegante y compasiva de decir que se jugaba en pellejo con el negocio.

Y es que era tan bueno con el trabajo que algunos "socios" sólo aceptaban hacer tratos con él en los más feos y peligrosos lugares.

**SHAORAN**

Aquel día al llegar a lo que consideraba mi hogar, que no era tan acogedor como el anterior pero lo era porque Sakura estaba ahí, pero en esa ocasión me recibió furibunda.

- Te odio - gritaba una y otra vez.

Mientras yo intentaba esquivar todo lo que me lanzaba.

- Sakura por favor...

- Por favor..., por favor... ¿qué? No quiero verte.

En verdad parecía una broma, de nos ser porque lloraba profusamente me hubiera puesto a reír.

- Tranquilízate por favor - iba retrocediendo hasta salir de la que era nuestra habitación.

- No me voy a tranquilizar - gritó desde dentro y yo sólo esperaba que se le acaben las lámparas para que deje de atacarme, pero encontró mi colección de libros.

. ¿No crees que exageras? - intenté hacerla entrar en razón..

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿EXAGERO?!!!! - gritó y como respuesta recibí un libro que me dio de lleno en la nariz.

- Sakura ¡Basta! - mi pobre nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Escuché el portazo y me alegré de no estar más cerca de la puerta.

- Sakura...

- Vete - gritó enfadada.

Bufé y maldije mil veces intentando parar la hemorragia en mi nariz.

Cuando vi un pañuelo frente a mí y vi que era K quien me lo daba me puse morado de verguenza, K y L lo habían visto todo.

- Gracias, váyanse y ni una palabra - ambos me dirigieron una mirada compasiva y se marcharon.

Mi orgullo estaba más herido que mi nariz.

- Sakura.

- Vete.

- Sakura lo siento, es sólo que...

- Si no te vas te convierto en sapo - gritó enfadada y mejor me quede callado, la creía capaz.

Me senté tras la puerta escuchando su llanto.

Yo sabía que había hecho mal, en serio que sí pero no era para tanto. Es sólo que los negocios me absorben todo el tiempo, yo también quiero estar con ella pero...

¿Qué le pasaba?

Después de un rato mi nariz dejo de sangrar y sonreí amargamente. En verdad que ni mis enemigos ni la inútil policía habían logrado dañarme siquiera una uña.

Del otro lado de la puerta, ella dejo de llorar y sólo escuchaba como suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Sí, en el fondo yo sabía lo que le sucedía pero me negaba a creerlo, más cuando ella me recibía con una enorme sonrisa cuando llegaba los primeros días, parecía realmente feliz pero al paso de las semanas...

Me negaba a pensarlo, pero era cada vez más evidente lo que sucedía. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la libertad plena y casi absoluta y yo la había llevado a un encierro casi total, no era justo para ella, pero siendo mi esposa estaba en grandes peligros y solo pensar que alguien pudiese hacerle daño me habían llevado a hacerlo.

Pero ¿qué iba a hacer yo? La quería conmigo pero no quería que fuese infeliz, por un sólo segundo la idea del divorcio sonó como la más adecuada, pero en cuanto escuché un nuevo suspiro la idea quedo desechada, no la quería lejos de mí nunca más. Pero mi vida era demasiado arriesgada para tenerla conmigo.

¿Cómo resolver este dilema?

Mi mente vagaba en posibilidades y ninguna parecía la más adecuada.

Cuando supuse que se hubiera dormido entré a hurtadillas.

- ¿Sakura?

La llamé pero no respondió, cuando mi mirada se acostumbró a la oscuridad la vi dormida sobre nuestro lecho y fue mi turno de suspirar.

- Sakura... - me acurruqué a su lado y la abracé.

Aproveché que no me gritaba y golpeaba, así tendría que escucharme. ¿Quién le enseño a la chica a resolver todo con los golpes? sus padres no eran así, solamente que lo haya aprendido de mi querido cuñado, eso sí lo explicaba.

- Sakura, en verdad lo lamento pero no estuvo en mis manos, por eso te juré que vendría, pero todo se complicó - omití el hecho de que la policía se acercó demasiado, no quería preocuparla - ¿podrías perdonarme?

- Mmmmhh... - ese sonido un leve movimiento fueron su respuesta.

- Sabes que te amo mucho ¿cierto? - deposité un beso en sus labios, amaba sentirla cerca, su calidez, su aliento, le di un beso más y exigí respuesta pero sólo me encontré con movimientos inconcientes, seguía dormida.

- Tampoco debías ponerte así no era para tanto - seguí hablando aprovechando que no podría discutir - no sé que te pasa últimamente estas más extraña de lo normal, tal vez sea el encierro. Pero quisiera que me comprendas no puedo dejar el... negocio, pero tampoco quiero dejarte, si tan sólo me entendieras... en verdad me hubiera gustado llegar cuando te lo dije, Yukito me contó que la comida estaba deliciosa y Nakuru esta muy preocupada por ti. Le alegra mucho tenerte aquí pero no le gusta que te pongas así, ella creció en este ambiente y no conoce la libertad que tu sí.

- Lo siento - de nuevo la besé levemente sin querer despertarla, luego hice un camino de besos para bajar por su cuello y luego a sus hombros desnudos - ojala tu comida sea tan deliciosa como tú - le susurré

- ¿Me perdonas? - de nuevo la besé y mi cuerpo comenzaba a incomodarse bastante por saberla dormida y no llena de deseo como yo - eres irresistible - no lo planeaba pero en verdad que yo ya estaba muy.... mmmrrr "contento", a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo no le importaba que ella estuviese durmiendo.

- Mentiroso - dijo ella en un susurro.

De inmediato le tomé las manos y apresé su cuerpo debajo de mí, ella se esforzó por zafarse y yo apreté más, pero sabía lo que me esperaba si no actuaba de inmediato.

- Lo siento cariño pero mi nariz no soportaría un nuevo golpe.

- Suéltame y aléjate de mí, estoy enojada contigo.

- Ya pedí disculpas Sakura ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas que no estuvo en mis manos?

- Lo sé - dejo de moverse abajo de mí - es sólo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Shaoran yo...

Yo suspiré - lo sé.

- Lo lamento pero...

- Lo sé.

Sabía lo que quería decirme, mis temores se hacían realidad.

- Sakura yo te amo y no quiero...

- Lo sé, yo tampoco pero no lo soporto más.

- Te entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.

- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó.

- No lo sé.

Sólo sabía que no sabía qué hacer. Pero esto no podía continuar, no si quería seguir vivo y siendo una persona y no un sapo asqueroso.

- Shaoran, ya estoy tranquila.

- ¿Segura?

- Tendrás que arriesgarte.

- Esta bien - deje de sujetarla y me recosté a su lado.

- Shaoran...

- Sí.

- Bésame.

- Claro - obedecí ciegamente.

- Te extrañé tanto.

- Y yo a ti.

Las caricias se hicieron más intimas y comenzamos una reconciliación que duró toda la noche.

Ella estaba muy deseosa, así que yo flojito y cooperando, nos adaptábamos muy bien en nuestros encuentros íntimos, en ese aspecto todo era perfecto. Si yo estaba cansado ella se hacía cargo o viceversa pero siempre ambos disfrutábamos de nuestros encuentros.

Por la mañana me desperté como siempre antes que ella y me quede intentando resolver el problema y una brillante idea apareció. Le compraría una casa en un lugar seguro y no muy lejos de cuartel, yo adoptaría una identidad falsa e iría a trabajar como cualquier hombre casado, pediría ayuda a Nakuru y Yuki para que mis "jornadas" se acortaran. No era tan mala idea ya que los socios tendrían que acostumbrarse a tratar con Nakuru o Yukito, después de todo el negocio era de ellos.

A primera vista parecía buena idea, ella tendría una vida relativamente normal, claro que los guardaespaldas siempre estarían al pendiente de ella pero ya no como su sombra, me encargaría de los detalles. Con la idea en la cabeza me levanté y fui con Nakuru y Yuki a explicarles todo, claro que mi idea no fue muy bien recibida por parte de ella que protesto y protestó pero por Sakura finalmente aceptó.

Mi vida daría un nuevo giro y lo más importante era que ella regresaría a un poco de libertad. Cuando le di la noticia ella daba saltitos de felicidad, de inmediato salimos a buscar lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Todo iba bien era la tercera casa que visitábamos y me parecía esplendida y a Sakura también, el encargado de mostrarla nos permitió ir a verla y nos dirigimos a la alcoba era espaciosa y tenía un bello paisaje en el ventanal, del lado derecho había varios edificios y al izquierdo un parque.

- Es hermoso - dijo ella mientras describía donde irían algunos muebles, de pronto se tomo cabeza y se quedó quieta.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si es sólo... - apenas logré sostenerla, había perdido el sentido.

- ¿Sakura? - la revisé y me tranquilicé al ver que sólo estaba desmayada.

Bajé corriendo con ella en los brazos para llevarla de inmediato al hospital, iba con el corazón en la garganta. Ella no era enfermiza más bien todo lo contrario, traté de controlar mis pensamientos y no entrar en pánico mientras el auto iba a toda prisa a la sala de emergencias del hospital.

Mientras el doctor de urgencias revisaba a Sakura, marqué al celular de Eriol pero estaba fuera de servicio, maldije al idiota matasanos. Intentaba tranquilizarme pero mil ideas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, ¿Y si le pasaba algo malo? sería solamente mi culpa.

Cada minuto se me hacía eterno.

Finalmente el doctor salió.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Señor debo decirle que es necesario internar a su esposa, no ha reaccionado y lo mejor es ingresarla para poder diagnosticarla con precisión.

El corazón se me fue a los pies.

- ¿CÓMO?

- Tranquilo señor - revisó sus documentos mientra yo intentaba pensar - ella estará bien no parece nada grave.

La ingresaron y me llenaron de preguntas y más preguntas, a muchas de las cuales no respondí con sinceridad por obvias razones. Y ahí me tenían…. como esposo neurótico, le llamé decenas de veces a Eriol pero no me contestaba, tampoco Tomoyo lo que me alarmó mucho.

Tuve el impulso de hablarle a mi familia pero como oficialmente estaba yo en un hospital en coma, no podía hacerlo. K y L sólo me miraban con compasión mientras daba miles de vueltas en los pasillos, me reprochaba una y otra vez, mis guardaespaldas no podían vigilarla dentro del hospital. Estaba histérico, ¿y si a uno de mis enemigos se le ocurría atacarme? ¿Y si habían logrado llegar hasta ella y envenenarla o hacerle algo peor sólo por estar a mi lado? ¿Y si la perdía?

Pronto comencé a entender a Eriol aquel día en el hospital, me sentí más solo y m´sd vacío que nunca. Ni siquiera quería llamar a Nakuru o a Yukito por temor a atraer demasiado la atención. Y es que trabajando yo sólo sabía que podía esconderme sin dificultad pero no con todos ellos. Mi cabeza se hizo un mar de confusión.

Mi pecho se hundió en una sensación de frío que jamás había experimentado, perder lo que yo más amaba, perderla... la sola idea me llenaba de desolación. ¿cómo podía pensarlo siquiera?

No, ella estaría bien.

ELLA ESTABA BIEN

Ella estaría de nuevo conmigo

¿Verdad?

Dejé de respirar por varios minutos y lo volví a hacer cuando, por fin, caí en cuenta de que estaba exagerando, a ella no le pasaba nada, sólo... sólo... ok no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, tal vez el encierro, tal vez la soledad, tal vez... algo, de algo estaba seguro, no habíamos pasado por toda una aventura para que al final una "algo" nos separara.

Ella cree en los finales felices y en verdad quiero hacerlo ahora.

Mis alocados pensamientos sólo se interrumpieron porque mi celular sonaba como loco y K me lo señalaba, medio desconectado de este mundo lo miré y con cierta emoción vi que era Eriol.

- ¿Dónde &%$##% estabas? - salieron de mis labios los insultos más horribles que sabía.

- También es un places saludarte ¿qué...?

- Eres un idiota por qué no contestabas.

- ¿Todo esta bien? - como siempre conservaba la tranquilidad ante mi desesperación.

- Sakura esta en el hospital la ingresaron hace horas y no saben que tiene de repente se desmayo y los estúpidos doctores le hacen pruebas y no tienen idea que tiene por todos los cielos ella no es enfermiza quiero que vengas lo más pronto posible ¡Ahora! ¿Me escuchaste? Si no lo haces te juro que...

- Tranquilo Shaoran, respira, así no lograras nada ¿Dónde fue ingresada tal vez pueda llegar en un par de horas?

- ¿Horas?

- ¿Qué pasa? - escuche la voz soñolienta de Tomoyo.

- Es Sakura - le contesto Eriol - esta en el hospital y...

- ¿QUÉEEEE? - se escuchó un leve estruendo del otro lado y después la voz de Tomoyo - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó Li? Dime ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿Acaso fueron atacados? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo esta? Contéstame - a lo lejos se escuchaba a Eriol tratando de tranquilizarla pero era inútil con su esposa.

Tenía la intención de colgar pero después de ruidos raros de otro lado de la línea telefónica fue Eriol quien habló - ¿En que hospital?

- En el hospital del centro.

- Sé donde esta voy para allá.

- Oye.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?

Una sonrisa burlona fue lo último que escuche después de un nos veremos.

Ese Eriol seguía igual de raro y se había casado con una igual, pobre Esperanza dónde había ido a caer la pobre niña.

Con mucho esfuerzo y con Eriol en camino pude ordenar un poco mis confusos pensamientos.

El doctor regreso y finalmente me condujo a la habitación que ocupaba Sakura.

- Shaoran - al mirarme me sonrió.

- Sakura - mi corazón volvió a latir al verla despierta.

- Los análisis estarán para esta misma tarde, me gustaría que fuese antes pero la saturación nos lo impide, puede quedarse con ella hasta entonces, regresaré pronto.

Sólo pude musitar un leve gracias y lanzarme a los brazos de ella.

- Me diste un buen susto - dije controlándome finalmente.

- Lo siento Shaoran.

- No lo sientas, no es tu culpa.

- Es culpa de ambos - dijo ella con aire juguetón.

- ¿Cómo?

- No me hagas caso. Y dime ¿en verdad te asuste?

- No te atrevas a dudarlo. ¿Acaso has estado enferma y no me lo había dicho?

Ella negó - siempre he sido muy sana.

- ¿Entonces no sabes qué tienes?

- Lo imagino solamente. Quiero que me digas algo Shaoran - dijo seriamente.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a cambiar de vida?

- Claro que si - conteste como idiota pensando que se refería a lo de la casa.

Ante mi contestación recibí un abrazo, lo que me tranquilizo y seguimos en la habitación por unas horas más pero ya más relajados.

Me tuve que separar de ella cuando Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron, ella me miró feo pero no me hizo preguntas y me imagino que pensaba, con justa razón, que lo que sea que tuviera ella el culpable era yo.

Eriol intentó conseguir información, pero no obtuvo nada y tuvimos que esperar. Eriol y Tomoyo entraron a verla y cuando me dirigía con ella me encontré con el doctor en el pasillo, con papeles en la mano me sonrió levemente indicándome que tenía los resultados y que ya lo había informado a mi esposa.

- ¿No es grave lo que tiene?

- Su esposa se lo dirá, tengo que irme.

Reprimí mis deseos de ahorcarlo por su estúpida contestación, pero ella ya lo sabía así que llegue a su habitación. Ella estaba recostada con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

- ¿De qué estas enferma? - pregunté pero ella no contestaba, sólo me miró de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho - ¿qué pasa? - comenzaba a preocuparme mucho.

Dio un profundo suspiro y con sus verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas con dos palabras me hizo volverme de piedra.

Sólo dos palabras y mi cabeza dejo de funcionar.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté, tenía que asegurarme de haber escuchado bien.

- Estoy embarazada - esta vez lo dijo con firmeza.

Mi mente repasó cada palabra una y otra vez entendiendo su significado.

Claro era obvio, nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, y la nuestra ahora crecía en su vientre. Pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que no estaba listo para ser padre.

- ¿embarazada? - no me lo acababa de crecer.

Ella frunció el ceño - Si, embarazada.

Eso cambiaba todos mis planes ¿o no? ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tomó mi mano - aquí -dijo llevándola a su vientre - crece un pequeño o pequeña.

Comenzaba a sentirme mareado de pronto, sentí que en cualquier momento caería desmayado, un sin fin de cosas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo. Aquel vientre que yo había besado y acariciado con el fuego de la pasión ahora llevaba un hijo mío, ahora tocándolo pude sentir... ¿ternura?

- ¿Estas segura?

Su respuesta fue un bufido.

- Yo... yo... - no sabía que decir - ¿Cómo sucedió?

Ella me miró entre burlona y enfadada - En verdad quieres que te lo explique.

Esta bien fue una tonta pregunta pero ¿Qué debía decirle?

¿Por qué no te cuidaste?

Debiste hacerlo

Pero un bebé no lo puede hacer ella sola, por mucho que lo quiera.

Bien hecho Shaoran.

¿Felicidades?

- Un hijo - fue hasta que salió de mis labios que finalmente comencé a reaccionar - UN HIJO - sólo pude abrazarla para ocultar mi terror con emoción.

- O hija. En verdad ¿te alegra la noticia?

- Por supuesto, hay que ser un tonto para no hacerlo - sonreía creo, supongo que por eso me dolían las mejillas por sonreír por la fuerza, no es que no estuviera contento, lo estaba en cierto sentido... la verdad es que me temblaban las piernas YO NO ESTABA LISTO PARA SER PADRE por todos los cielos, tal vez en un par de décadas o siglos, pero no ahora.

Claro que no podía decírselo a Sakura, no aceptaría que me daba horror la idea, pero no podía regresarlo por donde vino ¿verdad?

- Un hijo - repitió ella y de nuevo llevó mis manos a su vientre esta vez con una tenue sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada.

Mi cara se volvió una mascara sonriente mientras dentro de mi comenzaban a calmarse el terror y crecía un poco de emoción ¿Cómo sería él o ella?

Un pedacito de ella y mío, un ser hecho de nosotros dos.

Ella me atrajo hacia sí y me beso como pocas veces lo había hecho, con una ternura muy difícil de describir.

Lo que pude reconocer como alegría finalmente igualó el nivel de terror y sólo por eso no salí corriendo como fue mi primer impulso. Pero su rostro tampoco era de felicidad absoluta, se veía algo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué no estas contenta?

- Estoy contenta, pero no me hace feliz la situación en la que nos encontramos. Nuestro hijo no tendrá una vida normal.

Mis planes se fueron al caño, claro que quería estar con ella todo el embarazo y ¿si me tocaba trabajar en el mes del parto? Y después de nacimiento no estaba seguro de querer irme.

- Oh, Sakura - la abracé.

- El doctor quiere que me quede este noche para observación, al parecer los análisis muestran falta de vitaminas pero mañana nos podremos ir.

Abrazados nos quedamos bastante tiempo. Después ella dio la noticia a Eriol y Tomoyo que se alegraron mucho, creo que más que nosotros dos, estuvieron hablando sobre los nombres, si sería mujer u hombre, si se parecería a ella o a mí, mi "amigo" hizo muchos comentarios que en otro momento me hubieran hecho enfurecer pero estaba demasiado preocupado para eso, finalmente con una sonrisa se marcharon mientras yo me quedaba al lado de Sakura.

De nuevo habría que rehacer los planes.

Nos recostamos y ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos, pero yo ni de chiste podría dormir después de semejante impresión, me quede pensando y un remolino de ideas circulaban en mi mente.

¿Padre yo?

¿Yo?

Hacer un hijo es bastante sencillo, cuestión de una chica apetecible y falta de prevención y listo Pufff... da como resultado un hijo, siempre estuve conciente de ello y eso no me aterraba. Lo que lo hacía era lo que continuaba, incluso el embarazo es la pobre chica la que tiene que aguantar todo, es una vez que nace que comienza lo terrorífico.

Lo digo con gran conocimiento, no propia sino de algunas amigas cariñosas que metieron la pata, también lo sabía porque en ocasiones mi hermanas hablaban de ello. Una vez que nace haya que darle no sólo ropa y comida, también esta aquello de que llora y uno no sabe porqué, son tan delicados que cualquier movimiento brusco los lastima, una vez que comienzan a gatear se debe estar pendientes de ellos y eso no dura sólo un par de años, dura toda la vida, TODA.

Claro que hay mil cosas más con un hijo, eso de educarlo para que sea un hombre más o menos decente y no un asesino despiadado. He visto suficientes documentales como para saber que la crianza en determinante para que un ser humano sea un animal de dos patas o un verdadero santo, bueno me voy a los extremos pero... en serio ¿quién se hace padre feliz y confiado con todo eso en la cabeza?

Agreguemos el hecho de que será mitad gitano y mitad chino, de madre bailarina y hechicera y padre mafioso y mentiroso.

Pobre hijo mío.

¿Por qué ahora que era más feliz? No lo puedo creer.

Y es que no sólo pensaba en mi paternidad también pensaba en mi propio padre.

Sólo pensarlo me dio dolor de cabeza.

Legalmente Shaoran Li estaba inconciente en una cama de hospital aislado, no podía ser padre no podía darle mi apellido a mi bebé, la única solución era contar la verdad a mis padres. Ese pensamiento me causo escalofríos, lo había evitado por años muchos años había creado toda una farsa alrededor de mi vida y ahora... ahora si quería que mi hijo fuese reconocido como un legitimo Li debía hablar y no encontraba otra manera de hacerlo.

La verdad, la pesada, maldita, horrenda y escalofriante verdad, la que me dejaría al descubierto con todo mi horrendo ser frente a mis padres y mi familia. Debía haber otra solución.

Pase la noche en vela a su lado esperando encontrar alguna solución alguna alternativa, pero todo me llevaba a lo mismo: la verdad.

Ella salió al día siguiente del hospital, claro que Yukito y Nakuru se alegraron de la noticia, pero también se dieron cuenta que muchas cosas debían cambiar. Yo ya no podía seguir con ese estilo de vida, estuvimos hablando y pensando en la manera en que Yukito tomara el control total con Nakuru, eso después de todo no fue el mayor problema aunque no era fácil. Sakura se mostraba contenta y animada con lo del bebé y claro que quería gritarlo al mundo entero, quiso entonces ir a visitar a su familia, se fue con L, Eriol y Tomoyo a dar la buena noticia.

Estuve a punto de ir con ella pero había un negocio que terminar y si en verdad quería que Yukito tomara el control debía aconsejarle algunas cosas y presentar al mi suplente. Él no se veía nada animado de tomar el control pero entendía mi situación, lo que le agradecí, además de que era un buen pretexto para no ver a mi cuñadito, que seguramente de enterarse de lo que le había hecho a su hermana me iba a querer colgar del árbol más grande y francamente no tenía ni nada de ganas de recibir reproches y, créalo o no, menos felicitaciones cuando aún me decía que esto no debía haber pasado.

Pasaron varios días de mucha angustia porque francamente extrañaba mucho a Sakura, también por el apellido de mi hijo, Sakura estaba más comprensiva de lo normal sólo me había dicho que no me preocupara tanto por el apellido, sólo me sonrió y me dijo que pase lo que pase todo estará bien, que confiaba en mí. En serio, esa mujer me desconcertaba cada vez más, yo había esperado una pataleta de enormes proporciones, en cambio confiaba en mí y yo no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

Tenía una semana sin dormir y me cargaba una cara de zombi difícil de disimular, Sakura llegaría en dos o tres días y yo parecía muerto viviente y no había podido pensar en nada más que en mi padre. Yukito se había marchado a dormir después de un par de copas, y K ya no aceptaba tomar conmigo después de que hacía un par de noches nos pusimos tan ebrios que ni siquiera podíamos ponernos en pie.

Con la bebida en mi mano me sentía más valiente de lo que era y tomando mi chaqueta salí de aquella prisión que se había vuelto mi hogar. K intentó persuadirme de no salir pero tan sensato como puede estarse con dos botellas de tequila encima, le dije que no interviniera y salí en busca de enfrentar mis temores.

El camino me parecía largo y sinuoso, iba grabando en mi cabeza cada palabra que iba a decir y como hacerlo, sería directo y franco pero también les demostraría mi arrepentimiento. Estuve manejando por varias horas, y tonto de mi que se me olvido traer una botella de bebida, que a medio camino ya me quería regresar, me avergoncé de mi mismo una y otra vez, de ser un cobarde, de ser un egoísta, de ser mal y hijo y muy probablemente un peor padre, sin dejar de pisar el acelerador. Me di cuenta de que K me seguía pero no le dí importancia, ya lo perdería no quería a nadie cerca en ese momento.

Hice un par de llamadas para preparar mi llegada, el Shaoran en coma despareció en cuestión de minutos y de nuevo regresé a la vida, con todo lo que eso conlleva, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Era ahora o nunca.

Al amanecer llegue a Hong Kong y la piel se me hizo de gallina, con el trafico de la ciudad y el barullo perdí a K por unos momentos y me dirigía a la que un día fue mi casa. Era domingo y mi padre seguramente estaba en casa descansando leyendo el periódico mientras mi madre tal vez bordaba.

Al estar frente a la casa sentí escalofríos y la angustia de un hijo que ha mentido y ha hecho sufrir a su familia durante años completos. Tarde varios minutos repasando mi explicación y cada vez que lo hacía sonaba más y más horrible, tomando valor en el recuerdo de la imagen de Sakura acariciando su vientre, entre ingresando el código de la entrada para pasar a los jardines que preceden a la mansión.

Un hombre debe hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer. Una frase muy trillada y hasta ahora carente de significado para mí cruzo en mi mente y caminé un poco encorvado al encuentro de mis padres. Me abrió una chica que sirve a la familia y algo estupefacta me dejo entrar, me sonrió y me dijo de su alegría por ver que me había recuperado, algo avergonzado le agradecí y le indique que nadie nos molestara y se fue.

Un sin fin de emociones me embargaron ya dentro de la casa, recuerdos de mi niñez, todo lo que me dieron y cómo yo lo había pagado.

Ya frente al estudio de mi padre mis pasos sonaron apenas y abrí la puerta con cuidado.

Mi padre me miró primero desconcertado y luego sonriendo.

Mi madre también estaba ahí y se levantó de un brinco y corrió a abrazarme.

Ambos lo hicieron llenándome de besos, haciendo toda clase de preguntas. Me sentí feliz de verlos y tuve la cobardía de considerar todo y mentirles de nuevo diciendo que había despertado milagrosamente...

... pero ...

¿Y mi hijo?

Él debía sufrir las consecuencias de mi cobardía, y yo me hundiría más y más en la basura que yo mismo había creado.

NO, no, ya basta de mentiras, así jamás podría ver a mi hijo sin vergüenza. NO, no más mentiras, no, por mis padres, no por mi Sakura, NO, por mi hijo.

Describir lo que sentía en esos instantes me sería imposible, pero debía terminar lo que comencé y dolía como jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Toda esa alegría que mis progenitores tenían en sus bellos rostros iba a ser transformada en decepción.

- Yo... quiero hablar con ustedes, quiero decir la verdad - los detuve en seco cuando mi madre ya quería avisar a toda la familia.

Ninguno borró su sonrisa y los tres nos sentamos.

- No importa nada ahora cariño, estas bien y es lo que interesa.

- Sí importa mamá, por favor escúchenme.

Me sentía más minúsculo que una bacteria, más asqueroso que un caracol y jamás me sentí más asqueroso que en aquel momento que debía confesar a mis padres lo estúpido que era.

Con voz temblorosa comencé mi relato sin entrar en demasiados detalles, ambos lo escucharon y el rostro de mi madre borró la sonrisa y la de mi padre se hizo sumamente severa, era mucho más desagradable de lo que me hubiese imaginado, las miradas de ambos se perdieron en un punto indefinido de la nada, ya ni siquiera podían verme a los ojos.

Terminé el relato con una disculpa que sin duda era insuficiente ante todo su sufrimiento y siguió un largo silencio que no me atrevía a romper.

- Sólo espero que alguna día me perdonen - me levanté dispuesto a marcharme.

Mi madre se levantó y lloró en mi hombro sin decir palabra.

Mi padre también se levantó y sin mirarme siquiera salió de la habitación.

- Jamás me perdonará, lo he decepcionado - un par de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y me di el lujo de ser consolado por mi madre que con caricias logró darle un poco de paz a mi corazón.

Todo estaba hecho.

- ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? - me preguntó una vez que nos tranquilizamos.

- Sí madre.

- Yo… yo… - nada de lo que pudiese decir sería suficiente. Pero una parte de mí finalmente descansaba.

Mi madre lo notó de inmediato y limpiándose las lágrimas comenzó a hablar.

- Dijiste que estas viviendo con una chica.

- Así es.

En la mirada de mi madre había más que curiosidad.

- ¿Hay algo más no es cierto? Hubo algo que te obligó a decir la verdad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - había omitido la parte de mi relación con Sakura porque quería ser perdonado por ellos antes de conocer la condición de Sakura.

- Te conozco hijo mío - me sonrió.

- Yo sólo espero que me perdonen.

- Una madre siempre perdona, querido hijo, por más malvado que sea el hijo una madre no pude dejar de amarlo. Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que ocultas?

- Voy a ser padre.

- ¿Qué? - gritó fuerte.

- Vas a ser abuela - le dije con una leve sonrisa. Ella siempre se había mantenido con una apariencia de una veinteañera.

Me lleno de besos y felicitaciones.

- Es la mejor noticia del mundo. ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Cuántos meses tiene? ¿Cuando va a nacer? ¿La conozco? ¿Cuándo la vas a traer?

- Tranquila mamá - nos sentamos y comencé a contarle algo de lo que había pasado, ella se alegro que fuese la chica que ya había conocido y aprobado para mí.

Sentí que realmente mi madre me perdonó y eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo aunque no podía decir lo mismo por mi padre. Estuvimos platicando un largo rato en los que finalmente me pude desahogar de tantas cosas en mi mente, incluso le dije que no estaba listo para ser padre, esperaba una buena reprimenda en cambió mi madre me dijo que nadie lo estaba.

- Ahora te sientes inseguro, pero te aseguro que amarás a ese pequeño o pequeña como a nadie en el mundo, cuando lo sostengas en tus brazos todos los miedos se disiparan y sólo querrás hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz.

- Gracias mamá.

Platicamos un rato más pero me sentía muy incomodo y terminé por despedirme de mi madre.

- Espero que algún día también mi padre me perdone.

- Lo hará hijo, sólo dale un poco de tiempo.

Tiempo.

Pensé que pasarían muchos años para eso y estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario. Era mi padre, el hombre que me crío y amó desde siempre, el hombre al que he admirado y desilusionado. Sólo esperaba ser para mi hijo una pequeña porción de lo que él había sido para mí, se lo debía.

Hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil y rápido, la verdad duele pero no la podía cambiar y era mejor enfrentarla ahora y no después que podría ser demasiado tarde. Como pocas veces, ahora sentía que en realidad me hacía falta mi familia, el dinero y el poder que tanto había deseado de joven bajaba mucho en mi escala de valores.

Quizá ser padre no es tan malo después de todo. Pero eso no me quita de encima el temor que siento por aquel pequeño que crece en el vientre de mi esposa.

Es increíble como una pequeña persona puede cambiar tanto la vida de los demás, un ángel como lo llama Sakura.

Mi pequeño ángel apenas venía en camino y ya me había hecho hacer algo que de otra manera jamás hubiera considerado siquiera.

Un poco triste y contento también abandoné la mansión, esperando algún día ser perdonado por mi padre.

Había tanto que hacer.

Legalmente Shaoran Li volvió a la vida y eso tenía consecuencias, una de ellas que varios reporteros se habían enterado y querían verme. Yo no tenía ninguna intensión de aparecerme y volví a al clandestinidad disfrazándome, esta vez si acepte la ayuda de mi guardaespaldas.

Pero cometí el error de confiarme y me encontré de frente con aquel que creí desaparecido. Raúl en persona apareció de pronto frente a mí, me encontraba en un restaurante en una entrevista con el que había sido mi ayudante Yaichiro y que ahora tenía mi puesto en la empresa familiar.

- Es un placer verlo con tan buena salud, señor Li.

Así es, tan descarado como podía ser, simplemente me tendió la mano como si yo fuera su viejo amigo, pero el fuego en su mirada era el de un asesino en busca de su presa.

Tomando todo el autocontrol que tenía le tendí la mano y conteste el saludo, como si de verdad me interesara su persona. Afortunadamente había terminado de darle instrucciones a Yaichiro y lo despedí con cautela, él me miró un tanto preocupado y luego salió.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita?

- Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos - sonrió él, entonces pude ver que prácticamente estaba rodeado de varios hombres sospechosos. Me maldije por ser tan descuidado.

- Te molesta si hablamos afuera- dijo con su estúpida amabilidad.

- No hay nada de que hablar - deje caer mi mascara y lo enfrente.

- Estamos en un lugar público, no querrás armar un escándalo, además tengo ventaja - a una señal suya cinco hombres nos rodearon con cierta discreción.

El talismán que me dio Sakura reposaba en mi cuello, y aunque no destellaba nada, podía sentir una cierta sensación que provenía de él y sólo significaba que estaba en verdadero peligro lo había sentido desde temprano pero no le había tomado importancia. Pero eso en lugar de molestarme me armo de valor.

Sólo a mi se me ocurría mandar a K con Nakuru ahora que lo necesitaba, pero no estaba indefenso.

- Tienes razón, si quiero decirte algo.

Salimos con toda naturalidad, en serio debiera ser actor Brad Pitt sería un tonto a mi lado, le sonreí a mi futuro asesino cuando salimos del restaurante y hasta le cedí el paso.

No tenía miedo, más bien estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Pero me mantendría vivo, ahora más que nunca tenía muchos motivos para seguir viviendo.

Llegamos a un lugar más apartado, él caminaba con cierto nerviosismo y a menudo veía sobre su hombros si nos seguían sus hombres, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a huir, su apariencia había cambiando mucho parecía más envejecido, cambió su corte e incluso estaba más delgado, pero su fría mirada era tan terrible como siempre.

- Habla - ordené, cuando estábamos en una apartada calle desierta.

Sí, de nuevo el idiota me tenía en sus manos, no muy lejos como sus hombres nos observaban sólo esperando su señal.

Tuve miedo, debo admitirlo, pero no por mí sino por quienes sufrirían si llegaba a faltar. Por mí no tenía miedo alguno, lo miré como si viera a un insecto repugnante.

- Ahora tienes lo que siempre has deseado - dijo con voz tenue y ciertamente disgustado - algo que me pertenecía ya, era mío y me lo arrebataste, ahora no puedo salir y mi poder se reduce a la peor escoria. Quiero que me lo des, quiero que me lo devuelvas o tomaré todo lo que me quitaste, claro con rédito - su mirada contenía todo el odio hacia mi persona.

- Sabes que eso no es posible, incluso si yo estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Claro que lo sé - su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad - en realidad... lo único que busco es tomar tu vida y disfrutar de tus ruegos - sus ojos perdieron el brillo y con una sonrisa torcida me apuntó con un arma.

- ¡Hazlo! - ordené con voz fuerte.

- ¿Acaso no piensas rogar por tu vida?

- No lo haré - di un paso al frente para quedar más cerca.

- Esto no será divertido si no te humillas.

- Hace mucho que deseas hacerlo ¿no es cierto?, anda, es fácil ¿no crees?, sólo oprime el gatillo o tal vez quieres hacer lo de la última vez, llama a tus gorilas y que me golpeen hasta matarme, ¿cuál opción te gusta más? - sabía que tentaba al destino, como yo mismo decía, era cuestión de mover un dedo para que yo dejase de existir, pero quise suponer que le heriría un poco del orgullo que podría quedarle, y para mi fortuna funcionó.

Bajo el arma y me disparó a la pierna.

Ahogué un grito de dolor, pero tenía una pésima puntería y sólo me rozó la piel, sin embargo sobreactúe y me deje caer al suelo.

Todo salía bien.

Él rió escandalosamente mientras yo me arrancaba el talismán del cuello.

- Ahora quizá el brazo - me apuntó de nuevo y entonces aproveché para darle una patada desde el suelo, con la pierna herida. Como no estaba muy cerca, sólo logre quitarle el balance y tambaleó amenazando con caer.

Aproveché entonces para invocar la espada y me arrojé hacía él. Cuando recuperó la postura, mi espada estaba sobre su cuello, no tuve tiempo de arrebatarle el arma simplemente le inmovilice la mano.

- ¿Qué? - estaba demasiado sorprendido como para entender lo que sucedió.

Le aplique una llave para que soltara el arma y sin mucha resistencia lo hizo, el arma no quedo muy lejos de ambos, entonces lo tomé como escudo humano ante sus hombres que se acercaban apuntándome.

Con la espada en el cuello comenzó a temblar.

- No lo harías Li - dijo con algo de esperanza.

- ¿Crees acaso que dejaría libre a una amenaza para los míos y para mí?

- Acabas de despertar de tu coma ¿regresaras a la cárcel por asesinato a un pobre anciano?

- No utilizo tus métodos.

- Suelta el arma Li, y quizá deje vivir a alguien de tu familia.

Sus hombres me apuntaban, esperando la indicación de su jefe.

- Lo haré en un par de segundos.

- ¿Qué dices?

Con gusto escuche que mis planes no fueron errados, escuché a Yaichiro gritar que estábamos en el callejón.

- La policía - dijo uno de los hombres, se disponían a atacar.

- No - ordenó Raúl - escondan sus armas.

Ya me lo imaginaba.

Sus hombres hicieron algo que no me esperaba, lanzaron sus armas hacia el techo de la construcción que formaba una parte del callejón que para su suerte eran bajas, supe entonces que tan planeado había sido todo, ellos quedaron con las manos limpias. Maldito tipo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Llegó el policía.

En ese segundo, tuve la respuesta.

Me dejé caer y desaparecí la espada.

- Auxilio - grité - me hirieron, me atacaron - chillé.

De inmediato los policías se acercaron a los hombres.

- Es mentira, él me quería matar con su... - se detuvo al buscarla, pero no la veía - su espada.

- ¿Cuál espada? - el policía lo miró como si estuviera loco.

- Él lo tenía.

- Ese hombre esta loco, me disparo - había sangre en mis manos y en mi ropa - allá esta el arma - señalé - si toman sus huellas lo comprobaran.

Después de una larga declaración, en la que saqué mis mejores dotes como actor, Raúl no pudo hacer nada, claro porque nunca encontraron la espada, él y sus hombres terminaron en la cárcel, pues al parecer los buscaban ya hace tiempo.

En unas cuantas horas me dejaron ir, con la herida ya atendida.

- Buen trabajo Yaichiro.

- Gracias señor, pero sigo sin entender como es que aún lo encontré con vida. Pensé que al llegar con la policía, bueno... quizá sería tarde ¿cómo se defendió?

- Con una espada.

- ¿Espada?

- Historia larga amigo, ahora si no te importa quiero dormir, un intento de asesinato es agotador. Pero veo que por primera vez los policías sirvieron para algo.

- Pero Raúl puede hablar de más.

- Que diga lo que quiera, creo que ya piensan que esta loco, así que nada de lo que diga puede dañarme.

De nuevo mi querida Sakura me había salvado la vida, no tan directamente, pero gracias a ella aún respiraba. En verdad estaba más tranquilo sin esa sombra del pasado y mejor aún, que Sakura no lo sabría, sólo el cielo sabe como hubiera reaccionado si lo supiera.

**SAKURA**

¿Saben algo? ser madre es una de las cosas más maravillosas y horrendas que me han sucedido en toda mi vida, digo a parte de tener poderes sobrenaturales y haberme enamorado de Shaoran, que igual son extrañas y hermosas.

Bien, en mi adolescencia soñaba con casarme, tener hijos y ser feliz... estúpidos cuentos de hadas sólo son tonterías, en todas esas historias todo termina cuando el príncipe se casa con la chica y viven felices teniendo muchos hijos. Por los cielos ese es el verdadero comienzo de la historia, y entiendo ahora el porque lo omiten, si los niños supieran a lo que se enfrentarán quizá no se buscarían enamorar tan pronto y se darían cuenta que esos príncipes y princesas se vuelven sapos o como en mi caso jefe de la mafia.

Ok exagero, pero eso de vivir en pareja es tan emocionante como traumante, pero de lo que hablaba era de eso de ser madre. Cuando de pequeña solía ver a las mujeres a mi alrededor con media docena de hijos me parecía de lo más tierno, claro que en ocasiones veía que no era del todo fácil pero ver las caritas sonrientes de los pequeños parecía ser la recompensa suficiente para sus madres.

Todas ellas eran bastante pacificas y sumisas así que no había mayor problema con sus esposos y parientes, lo malo es que yo no soy así, es cierto que no me gusta pelear pero no soy del todo sumisa, en eso me parezco a mi madre que se llevaba de forma estupenda con mi padre.

Cuando el doctor me dijo que sería madre me emocioné tanto que no cabía de felicidad más aún al decírselo a Shaoran, pero después cuando comencé a darme cuenta de que no sería tan fácil, comencé a dudar. No de la posibilidad de tenerlo, lo tendría y punto, estoy a favor de la vida en todos los aspectos y quería a ese bebé.

Claro que noté que Shaoran no se emocionó tanto como yo esperaba por la noticias y sabía las causas, aún así hice como que no lo veía y seguí con los preparativos para la llegaba de mi bebé y eso me hacía feliz, ya no estaría sola de nuevo. Él tenía muchas dudas y las notaba en sus miradas ausentes en sus gestos cariñosos pero algo preocupados, sus sonrisas casi forzadas cuando hablábamos de ser padres, sabía que debía darle un poco de tiempo para asimilar la noticia y si al final él decidía que no quería al bebé, si llegaba a decírmelo, yo tendría la valentía de decirle adiós, llevándome parte de él en mi vientre para siempre.

Claro que era una remota posibilidad, pero esta vez debía estar preparada para todo.

Regresé con los míos, mi padre y mi madre me recibieron con abrazos y felicitaciones aunque desconcertados por la falta de Shaoran incluso Touya dijo que hubiese preferido que me acompañara pues tendría mucho que hablar con él y en verdad me alegre de no haberlo llevado. Tomoyo y Eriol me acompañaron ese tiempo y pude ver lo felices que eran ellos con la pequeña Esperanza que pronto cumpliría dos años de edad, era una niña perfecta, había heredado lo mejor de cada uno de sus padres, la belleza y fortaleza de su madre, también el ingenio y sentido del humor de su padre, tan pequeña y era muy inteligente.

En aquellos días era el festejo de los gitanos en el río y pude ver a muchos conocidos, entre ellos estaba Yue, me saludó con una ligera sonrisa y después de un rato fuimos a caminar.

- ¿Ya encontraste a tu persona especial? - pregunté.

Él asintió sin mirarme.

- Me dio mucho trabajo, pensé que jamás podría amar a alguien después de haberte amado tanto - sus palabras encogieron mi corazón por unos segundos porque lo había dicho de tal manera que me transmitió el sufrimiento por el que había pasado - pero después me di cuenta que decía superarlo y lo logré con un poco de tiempo, fue cuando la conocí.

- ¿Es gitana?

Negó y me miró - es una mujer muy especial, he llegado a enamorarme de ella y ella de mí, sólo esperamos en momento adecuado para casarnos.

- Me alegro tanto por ti - de verdad que lo hacía - mereces ser feliz a su lado.

- Y lo seré Sakura, algún día te presentaré a Rubi y estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien.

- También lo pienso.

- Le he hablado mucho te ti.

- ¿En serio? - genial, sólo esperaba que no fuera celosa, si se enteraba que le había roto el corazón a Yue quizá no le agradaría tanto, o quizá sí después de todo gracias a eso podrían estar juntos.

Tras nosotros se escuchó el griterío por el inició de la ceremonia.

- Ya comenzaron ¿vamos?

- Te alcanzó en un segundo - la verdad deseaba respirar mucho aire limpio, ahora que podía y aunque la ceremonia era importante, también lo era descansar.

No muy convencido se alejó, él tenía una función importante en la ceremonia.

Mi bebé había estado algo inquieto dentro de mí y me fatigaba con facilidad.

- Ángel mío, por favor tranquilízate - acaricié mi vientre no tan abultado como hubiera esperado.

Tome asiento en la fresca hierba y tomé posición, hacía ya tiempo que no meditaba en la tranquila naturaleza.

Pero en cuanto pude hacerlo sentí algo extraño a mi alrededor, una presencia conocida que no me dejo estar del todo tranquila, tan rápido como pude me puse en pie y traté de regresar.

- Sigues tan hermosa como siempre - al escuchar su voz quise correr pero me detuve.

- No sabía que habías venido - me di vuelta y le saludé con tranquilidad.

- Sólo lo hice porque supe que estabas aquí - por alguna razón veía algo cambiado a Mertón, lo recordaba más pequeño, menos imponente o aterrador. A pesar de que su voz era tenue y amable su rostro no era igual de tranquilizadora.

- No te hubieras molestado - en realidad no estaba pensando en lo que decía, sólo quería alejarme de ahí sin estar muy segura del porqué.

¿Dónde estaba L? y se supone que era mi guardaespaldas, le esperaba una buena reprimenda. Gracias a unos ojos coquetos me descuidaba, bueno en parte yo tenía la culpa pues le dije que se divirtiera y que yo estaría bien.

- Hacía ya mucho tiempo que esperaba verte.

- ¿En serio? - porque yo ni me acordaba de él.

- Sí, quería verte para pedirte que reconsideraras tu elección.

- ¿Disculpa? - de verdad que no tenía del todo claro de lo que hablaba.

- Elegiste al hombre equivocado.

- Mertón, ¿estas ebrio? - en verdad que lo dije sin ninguna mala intención pero él frunció el ceño y se acercó rápidamente y comencé a retroceder.

- Sakura - detuvo su avance, dio un leve suspiro y desvió la mirada - en verdad e intentado olvidarte pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso que me diste hace años - luego me miró y pude ver cierta confusión en su mirada - ¿acaso me hechizaste?

Le sonreí sintiendo un poco de compasión por él, en verdad que estaba confundido - en realidad me hubiera gustado hacerlo, así podría liberarte simplemente revirtiendo el hechizo, pero no fue así. En verdad discúlpame por haberlo correspondido, pero en aquel momento yo era la confundida. Tú sabes que estoy casada y en verdad amo a mi esposo, esperamos un hijo - acaricié mi vientre - lamento todo por lo que hayas pasado pero no puedo hacer nada.

- Sakura, yo, vine dispuesto a todo con tal de quedarme contigo - dijo de modo casi amenazante y se acercó un par de pasos - pero ya frente a ti... yo ya no puedo hacerlo. Tú posees algo que en verdad me enloquece - luego dio los dos pasos que nos separaban y me apresó de la cintura, me quede petrificada por un par de segundos.

Tomó mis labios con algo de brusquedad con un beso demandante, más no lo respondí no me moví ni un segundo, ni siquiera para parpadear o respirar.

Fue él quien interrumpió el contacto y se alejó - lo entiendo, dile a él que es un maldito afortunado - sonrió de lado - tengo que irme, tal vez algún día nos veremos - y luego sin más se alejó a paso rápido.

Finalmente respiré pero me sentía incomoda, mi bebé se movió algunos segundos.

- Cariño todo esta bien - después de algunos minutos se tranquilizo.

Este bebé se parece mucho a su padre y a su tío, en cuanto alguien se me acerca se ponen alerta.

- Señora, por fin la encuentro su hermano esta muy enfadado ¿por qué se alejo? – por fin mi guardaespaldas - señora ¿se encuentra bien?

- Eh, yo sí, me encuentro bien. Vamos.

Entonces me pregunté si eso realmente había sucedido y traté de imaginar que sólo fue un sueño, jamás se lo contaría a Shaoran, no si quería que Mertón viviera.

Al verme mi hermano maldijo a mi esposo, algo que ya se me hacía costumbre, al parecer ver mi vientre abultado le recordaba insultar a Shaoran, que bueno que no lo traje conmigo.

- Monstruo espantoso, ¿acaso no sabes que no debes andar por ahí sola?

- Lo siento hermano, no volverá a pasar. ¿Dónde esta Kaho necesito hablar con ella?

- ¿De qué?

- Cosas de mujeres, no te metas.

Me miró feo pero me dijo donde encontrarla.

Necesita hacer un plan con ella, para evitar que el día que Touya fuese a conocer a su sobrino o sobrina terminará en una batalla campal con Shaoran, más valía ser precavida.

Pase unos días maravillosos visitando a mis amigos de la infancia y familia, estaba contenta pero también deseaba regresar lo más pronto posible. Pero pronto me sentía algo triste, no estaba segura de la razón de ello, pero de pronto tenía muchas dudas sobre poder ser una buena madre, cuando hablé con Tomoyo y mi madre me aseguraron que era normal y que yo sería una buena madre.

Sin duda mi hijo o hija heredaría mis facultades, lo que lejos de emocionarme me preocupaban un poco, no es fácil vivir con habilidades sobrenaturales, es bastante difícil. Esperaba poder criarlo junto a su padre y eso también me preocupaba un poco, siendo lo que él era su padre se jugaba la vida en cada negocio, lo que menos deseaba era que terminara huérfano. Eran tantas cosas.

Tomoyo me tenía que sacar de mis pensamientos a cada momento, lo que le agradecía constantemente, no quisiera preocupar a nadie con mis asuntos pero ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?

Aún faltaban unos días para regresar y una de esas noches tuve un sueño extraño y hermono. Me vi de pronto en un parque infantil, en el lugar habían algunos niños jugando tranquilamente, yo los observaba desde lo lejos.

- Sakura - esa voz.

Una conocida voz me comenzó a llamar pero por más que buscaba a la persona no podía verla.

- Querida Sakura, mi linda niña - finalmente la identifiqué.

- Abuela - al darme vuelta ella estaba ahí.

Justo como la recordaba, con esa sonrisa en su rostro, con unos hermosos ojos brillantes llenos de calidez y amor.

La abracé con fuerza pues en ese momento no recordaba que ella ya no estaba conmigo en esta vida, pude abrazarla sin sentir que se desvanecía como en otros sueños que había tenido. Lloré con verdadero sentimiento.

- Estas aquí.

- Siempre querida niña, siempre - de igual manera ella me devolvía el abrazo y yo me sentía feliz.

Me separé un poco de ella y pude ver que ella despedía una tenue luz.

- Todo estará bien Sakura, no lo dudes.

- Te extraño tanto.

Mi abuela negó - no lo hagas, no puedes extrañar lo que no has perdido. Recuerda todo lo que te enseñe y practícalo, así me estas conservando a tu lado.

- Abuela yo...

- No temas, recuerda que el temor atrae malas energías, mantente positiva sin dejar de ser realista querida. Te enfrentaras al más grande reto de tu vida con alegrías y tristezas, la vida no sería posible sin ellas, pero depende de ti al final. Te quiero mucho Sakura - me sonrió y su figura comenzó a desaparecer en el viento.

- Abuela - la llamé angustiada.

- Búscame en tu corazón y ahí estaré - fueron las últimas palabras que escuché cuando ya se había desvanecido.

Lloré por unos segundos más pero la risa de los niños que aún jugaban a mis espaldas me distrajo, entre las risas había una que me hacía reaccionar, una de aquellas carcajadas infantiles hacía latir mi corazón más fuerte y lo llenaba de ternura.

- Mamá - una dulce voz llegó a mis oídos, era de una niña sin duda.

Me di vuelta buscando a la dueña de tan hermosa voz.

- Mamá - llamó de nuevo, pero no podía ver bien las lagrimas en mis ojos deformaban la figura que me llamaba.

Podía ver una silueta pequeña pero no podía ver ningún detalle mis ojos por más que los limpiaba no me dejaban ver bien. La pequeña me extendió sus bracitos y sin demora me incliné a recibirla en mis brazos, al hacerlo la sensación que me llenó simplemente es indescriptible, era mi bebé que aún se formaba en mi vientre, era mi ángel, la hija de Shaoran y mía.

- No llores mamá, papá te necesita - me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas que de nuevo salían sin control alguno con sus manitas calidas y tiernas.

- Hijita… - con esa palabra en los labios y las lágrimas cubriéndome el rostro desperté sobresaltada. No había nada en mis brazos, pero la calidez primero de mi abuela y luego de mi hija parecían rodearme.

Más, sabía que mi sueño no era sólo eso y recordando las palabras de mi bebé decidí regresar con Shaoran con cierto temor.

A Touya no le agradó mucho la idea, claro que le agradaba la idea de ser tío aunque no lo diría en voz alta, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Kaho. Por cierto que ellos ya estaban casados, ¿pueden creerlo? aunque por lo pronto no pensaban en hijos, aunque ella se había decidido por la vida de gitana aún conservaba su fortaleza, además que pronto descubrió que también poseía algunas habilidades mágicas y pretendía desarrollarlas al máximo.

En fin, con preocupación regresé a casa, encontrándome con que él se había marchado a Hong Kong, Yukito y Nakuru estaban algo preocupados pues no había tomado las precauciones necesarias aunque K decía que estaba bien, con L tras de mí me fui lo más rápido posible. El viaje en avión no era nada angustiante en comparación con la angustia de no saber nada de él, pues no se había llevado ningún aparato para comunicarse con él, ni móvil, ni rastreador ni nada de nada. No estaba segura de donde buscarlo así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a ver a sus padres, ya que el departamento en el que solía vivir con Meiling ya había sido vendido según me dijo L.

Al anochecer estaba frente a la mansión Li, me sentía incomoda pero debía intentarlo, quizá me habían olvidado con un poco de suerte, simplemente preguntaría por él de modo casual.

Sintiéndome realmente tonta no sabía por quien preguntar y finalmente cuando me preguntaron con quién deseaba hablar dije que con el señor Hien, para mi sorpresa él aceptó verme. Entré sintiéndome una traicionera para esa familia, habían sufrido ya tanto por lo de Shaoran.

Cuando me vi de frente con el padre de Shaoran no lo pude reconocer, se le veía realmente intranquilo y un tanto molesto.

- Señor Li, gracias por recibirme yo...

- Por favor siéntate Sakura - me recordaba, me impresionó un poco - no te sorprendas te recuerdo muy bien.

- Yo... - francamente no estaba segura de que decir, se supone que sólo preguntaría qué sabían de Shaoran y comencé a preguntarme que estaba pensando cuando decidía ir a esa mansión - yo...

- ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Eh... yo bien señor. Yo lamento importunarlo pero yo he venido a... - rayos el semblante triste del señor Li no me dejaba pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿Es por Shaoran no es así? - más bien afirmó con cierta mirada en sus ojos.

¿Cómo lo supo? Tal vez tiene un rastreador de hijos, ya saben como el de mi hermano.

- Pues sí, así es, ¿ha sabido algo de él? - me animé a decirle, quería saber si ya había hablado con él o aún no, aunque ahora podía decir que sí.

Desvió su mirada con algo de melancolía - más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Sin quererlo solté un sonoro suspiro, por lo menos había llegado con bien a ver a su familia.

Él me miró extrañado y luego, por su mirada, supe que comenzó a atar cabos.

- Yo... señor Li, podría escucharme por favor, él no lo hizo porque fuese una mala persona él quería que...

- Quieres defenderlo y justificar lo que hizo, no es necesario Sakura - subió el tono de voz visiblemente afectado.

- Jamás quiso hacerles daño señor, él...

- Lo hizo de la manera más cruel, primero esos años en la cárcel y luego más años pensando que él estaba al borde de la muerte, ¿cómo pretendía no herirnos? Fue un estúpido egoísta...

- Señor Li.

- Sólo pensaba en ganar dinero, y luego en ser el más poderoso hombre por medio de... drogas, eso no... eso..

- Tiene toda la razón - finalmente llamé su atención y comencé a hablar - sé que no fueron las mejores decisiones que tomó pero, pero - en realidad deseaba que alguna idea de algo bueno de todo aquello hubiese salido - al final es un ser humano y tiene derecho a equivocarse aunque nada justificaría el daño que les hizo pero quizá hubieran sufrido más si lo hubiesen sabido todo, su integridad y honor hubieran quedado en peligro.

- ¿Por qué no confió en nosotros Sakura? - su tono de voz bajo - eso es lo que al final de cuentas me dolió aún más, no confió en nosotros para salir de aquellos problemas juntos.

- Él no quería decepcionarlo señor, siempre lo ha admirado y la idea de decepcionarlo era impensable para él

- Ahora regresa pidiendo perdón, como si con una disculpa los años de sufrimiento desaparecieran para siempre.

- Yo... yo también lo lamento lo que sufrieron, yo también formé parte de todo esto señor Li. Pero... pero por horrible que se escuche no me arrepiento de nada - él me miró curioso - si él no hubiera tomado esas tontas decisiones jamás lo hubiese conocido, al hombre que amo con todo mi corazón, señor Li.

Él permaneció en silencio - le aseguro que él no es una mala persona y el venir pedir perdón lo confirma, señor Li si me permite una recomendación esta sería que no cerrara su corazón, entiendo su decepción y su sufrimiento pero si se encierra en ellos puede perder valioso tiempo, y el poder tener de nuevo a su hijo. Tener paz finalmente después de tanto tiempo, sé que no es fácil pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Él se quedó callado y tuve la necesidad de salir, él tenía mucho que reflexionar, me despedí de él si recibir ni una palabra más.

Salí de su despacho y finalmente pude respirar con normalidad, me dirigía a la salida cuando de pronto escuché algo parecido a un tropel de caballos y de pronto me vi rodeada de muchas mujeres que me hablaban todas al mismo también.

- Yo... - no entendía nada.

- Por favor hijas - con esas palabras todo a mi alrededor dejo de ser confuso y las cuatro mujeres que sólo entonces pude reconocer como las hermanas de Shaoran se separaron de mi y me permitieron ver a la madre de Shaoran.

Enrojecí de vergüenza, no esperaba verla no quería de ninguna manera seguir discutiendo. Sin embargo mi suegra, que por cierto no sabía que lo era o por lo menos eso creía yo, se adelantó y me abrazó con gran cariño.

- Gracias por venir Sakura.

- Yo... señora.

- Felicidades - se separó me sonrió y muy delicadamente poso su mano en mi vientre.

Me pude morada de vergüenza mientras sus cuatro hijas chillaban de alegría y comenzaban a apretujarme con abrazos y felicitaciones.

Comencé a pensar como me vengaría de Shaoran por andar por ahí dando la noticia sin decírmelo.

Ante el barullo de pronto salió el señor Li y extrañado nos miró.

- ¿Qué sucede? - exigió saber y sólo entonces entendí que él no sabía de aquel pequeño detalle.

- Sólo felicitamos a Sakura porque tendrá a NUESTRO nieto - dijo la señora Li.

El rostro del señor Li lo dijo todo, paso de la sorpresa a una tenue pero sincera sonrisa.

- No me lo dijiste - dijo a modo de reproche.

- Yo.... lo siento - me dio un abrazo no tan efusivo como el resto pero supe que estaba contento.

Después de un revuelo de emoción y mil cosas, me obligaron a quedarme en la mansión, tuve que aceptar pues no tenía ningún lugar para quedarme, planeaba irme al día siguiente y buscar a Shaoran, aunque tenía la esperanza de que regresara a la mansión, después de todo tendría que despedirse de su madre.

Por la tarde después de demasiadas atenciones de mis cuñadas, me fui a descansar estaba por quedarme dormida pero de pronto sentía algo en mi vientre, entre asustada y emocionada lo toque y pude sentir el corazón de la bebé, me dio tanta alegría y al mismo tiempo me llevó a salir de la habitación, mientras deambulaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar la cocina sentí la presencia de Shaoran muy fuerte.

Busque por toda la casa y pregunté pero nadie sabía de él, regresaba a mi habitación algo desconsolada cuando escuché un revuelo en el recibidor fui corriendo hacía el lugar sólo para ver que alguien era asfixiado por las hermanas Li, pude ver el cabello rebelde de mi esposo que en vano trataba de quitarse a sus hermanas de encima.

Sus hermanas no tardaron nada en perdonárselo todo, claro que con la condición de visitarlas muy seguido y dejarlas convivir con su nuevo sobrino.

- Basta ya - decía Shaoran pero sus hermanas no tenían intenciones de soltarlo.

- Hijo - sus hermanas se apartaron al fin cuando su madre salió a su encuentro abrazándolo - me alegro que hayas regresado - él también la abrazó y yo me quedé quieta para sólo mirándolos desde lo lejos era una escena conmovedora y sólo faltaba una sola persona para ser el cuadro perfecto.

- Mamá sólo vine a despedirme - se escuchó la protesta de las hermanas pero las ignoró.

- No lo hagas, siempre cuenta con nosotros.

Shaoran por fin sonrió y abrazo a su madre.

Terminé llorando. En esos meses estaba más sensible de lo normal.

- Aún no estoy contento contigo jovencito, pero no quiero perderte de nuevo.

- Gracias madre.

- Sakura - una de sus hermanas me miró - deberías estar descansando - me reprochó.

Shaoran me miró extrañado y a grandes zancadas se acercó a mí - Pero qué...

- Se preocupó por ti - dijo la señora Ieran.

- Yo...

- ¿Están bien? - acarició mi vientre, y fue el gesto más hermoso que pudo haberme hecho, en su mirada ya no se reflejaba el miedo y la confusión, más bien parecía que en realidad quería a nuestro bebé.

- Estamos bien - abracé a mi esposo, y mientras éramos rodeados por sus hermanas pude ver que el señor Li había visto todo desde un oscuro rincón, me sonrió levemente y en silencio se retiró.

En ese momento hubiera jurado que nunca nos perdonaría, era muy frío y casi no habló los dos días que nos quedamos en su casa. Claro que todo cambió cuando abrazó a su nieta recién nacida, entonces nos perdono todo y la felicidad fue casi completa. Y digo casi porque mi querido esposo no pudo salirse de su trabajo y comenzamos una doble vida.

Claro que ese momento todo era aún difuso. Aún así lo besé como nunca antes.

- Lamento interrumpirlos - se acercó la madre de Shaoran - pero tenemos mucho que hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas madre?

- De mi nieto claro. Si vinieron para aclarar todo es por él ¿cierto? - entonces no le había dicho a nadie que era una niña y tardaría en hacerlo.

- Si -a firmó Shaoran pero ¿de qué hablas?

- Dijiste que quieres que no tenga problemas con ser reconocido como un Li.

- Sí pero que piensas hacer.

- Hay que hacer todo de manera correcta así que empezaremos por lo primero, en unos días es la boda.

- ¿BODA? - preguntamos ambos.

- Claro que sí, será mañana mismo todo esta listo, Tomoyo y Eriol llegan mañana, también amigos de Sakura y familiares.

- Pero ya estamos casados - dijo Li.

- Claro según me dijiste sólo frente a la familia de Sakura, pero falta la parte legal mi nieto va a nacer con una familia bien organizada así que más les vale que cooperen.

- Eh...

- Después de todo, nos lo deben - dijo una de las hermanas y no pudimos negarnos, era cierto.

Todo fue de lo más rápido, intimo y necesario.

Después... después comenzamos otra etapa de nuestra vida que quizá después les cuente. En serio, la pareja que formamos Shaoran y yo es de lo más rara a comparación del resto, pero por lo mismo es muy especial.

**s&s.-:- -:- .-:- .-:- .-:- .-:- S&S -:-.-:- .-:- .-:- .-:- .-:-s&s**

HOLA

Sí lo sé, es muy descortés, grosero y malvado de mi parte aparecerme después de mucho tiempo, en verdad no fue mi intención, pero ya saben con tantos problemas, no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Pero espero que me perdonen, este es el epilogo, lo cierto es que no es todo, es una parte pero la segunda parte simplemente no quiere salir. Pero me decidí publicarla porque me di cuenta, con mucho placer, que después de tanto tiempo hay quien todavía lee esta historia, y eso sólo lo puedo agradecer publicando.

Sólo espero no decepcionarlos, creo que estoy fuera de práctica.

GRACIAS por seguir leyendo mis historias y por sus comentarios.


	28. EPILOGO 2a parte

**TOMOYO **

Saben algo, en ocasiones la realidad supera a la imaginación por mucho. Hace sólo un par de años estaba sumida en una terrible depresión, con mi padre explotándome, vendiendo mi cuerpo para ganar dinero. Era todo tan irreal que yo misma me negaba que fuese realidad.

Pero después todo cambió, de un momento a otro conocí a ese médico loco, que en un principio sólo me causaba desprecio, por ser uno más de los que compran a las mujeres por dinero, pero después sus ansias de ayudarme me causaron curiosidad y sin desearlo o pensarlo siquiera, ya sentía algo por él.

Y después me vi envuelta en ese horrible sentimiento, ese que sólo me guiaba a seguir a su lado, sin conocerlo bien, sin saber exactamente lo que deseaba de mi vida en aquel momento. Y sí ese sentimiento es horrible, aunque es hermoso cuando se esta sumergido en él parece que uno caminara entre nubes, todo parece perfecto. Pero una vez que se ve la realidad tal cual es, es como si nos dejaran caer desde esas hermosas nubes hacía un vacío frío, oscuro y terriblemente doloroso.

Al comenzar a vivir juntos él no me gustaba mucho ya que parecía un perrito faldero tras de mí, claro que me alababa la manera en que me protegía y amaba, hacía todo cuanto yo le decía y eso no me gustaba, prefería un hombre y no una marioneta.

Poco a poco fui conociendo al verdadero Eriol, con pequeños detalles que para ser sincera me desagradaban, pero me alegraba ya que finalmente era él mismo, ya no trataba de agradarme en todo, cosa que agradecí. Cuando nuestra pequeña Esperanza llegó al mundo, cambió todo para ambos, nuestro mundo dejo de centrarse el uno en el otro y llegaron nuevas responsabilidades.

Mi pequeña Esperanza trastornó mi mundo, tan pequeña, frágil e inteligente, estuvimos como locos durante los primeros meses con los pañales, la leche, los cólicos y un sin fin de cosas más.

Eriol estaba igual de loco que yo, ya que a pesar de ser médico cometía errores de principiante con respecto a su hija, y decidimos que era mejor seguir los consejos del pediatra que sus extraños métodos. Prácticamente se negaba a tocarla sacando una larga lista de inconvenientes para hacerlo, me ponía nerviosa a mí también. Así que por aquellos días tuvimos varias peleas. Que no debíamos salir por el aire frío, por el sol, la lluvia o cualquier cosa.

Parecía que deseaba tenernos en una de esas burbujas gigantes para que ni las bacterias se acercaran a nosotras. Se volvió demasiado sobreprotector.

Después de algún tiempo todo estuvo bien, pero después las cosas con Eriol cambiaron. Él comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña, todo parecía igual pero al mismo tiempo diferente, no es fácil de explicarlo, pero algo de dentro de mí me lo dijo, algo le sucedía. Supongo que es aquella cosa que suelen llamar intuición femenina.

Siempre he sabido que no debo confiar en nadie, Eriol fue el primero en quien confié, aunque debo confesar que no del todo, cada uno tenía sus propios secretos y hasta cierto punto es bueno para una relación, pero ese secreto que él escondía sabía que me concernía.

Nunca ha sido mi intención mentirle a nadie, pero hay cosas de mí misma que prefiero se mantengan en la oscuridad, a pesar de que él conocía algunos de mis secretos. Sabía que los demás mentían, se miente por miedo eso siempre lo supe, pero yo quería creer en las personas, quería poder confiar en alguien por una vez, sobre todo cuando te sonríe y te cuenta sus ilusiones, sus temores y sus problemas como lo hacía Eriol.

No fue difícil confiar en él en un principio, pero después ese presentimiento que crecía más y más, esos pequeños detalles que parecían contar otra historia. Esos silencios cuando le preguntaba en dónde había estado, esas miradas furtivas cuando salía de la habitación, esas distracciones cuando se supone que me escuchaba.

No quería ver la realidad, estaba viviendo en un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero ese presentimiento pronto cobró una forma más sólida. Eriol se bañaba y sonó su celular, yo cambiaba a Esperanza, pero como noté que era demasiado insistente pensé que era importante. Como doctor no eran raras esas llamadas en las que alguien pedía su ayuda.

Con mi hija en mis brazos llegue al aparato y recibí la llamada, del otro lado una voz femenina dijo el nombre de mi esposo de una manera tan familiar, tan cercana, tan íntima.

Mi reacción fue quedarme en silencio, la persona al otro lado de la línea tampoco dijo nada en unos segundos, pero después preguntó

- ¿Eriol? ¿eres tu? - su tono había cambiado radicalmente.

- No, él ahora no puede contestar, pero si me dice sus nombre y su mensaje se lo daré con gusto.

- Yo... yo le hablaré después, lo siento - respondió atropelladamente y colgó.

Apenas colgué la puerta del baño se abrió y salió mi esposo con su bata, al verme con el aparato preguntó.

- ¿Alguna emergencia?

En ese momento me reproche conocerlo tan bien, noté de inmediato ese timbre de inquietud en su voz.

- No, no dejo mensaje sólo dijo que después te hablaría.

- Oh, entonces lo hará - me dio la espalda y se dirigió al closet.

A pesar de actuar con normalidad sus gestos parecían muy actuados.

- ¿Qué corbata prefieres? - me mostró dos, mientras con la otra mano me mostraba la camisa que llevaría.

Se mostraba sonriente como siempre.

- Ninguna - creo que aún estaba shokeada así que simplemente salí de nuestra habitación.

En los siguientes días esa horrible sensación de vacío en el estomago continuó, no podía ignorarla, tampoco que me asaltaran recuerdos de aquellos detalles misteriosos, y esa llamada.

No quería creerlo, no quería, tal vez era un mal entendido y la explicación era tan fácil y yo me habría equivocado, pero esas actitudes extrañas continuaban. Pretendí ignorarlo, en verdad, pasaba todo el tiempo con Esperanza disfrutando de sus balbuceos, sus primeros pasos, sus piruetas, sus palabras, toda ella era perfecta tenía incluso los mismos ojos astutos de su padre y en ocasiones me parecía verlo en ella.

Mi hija crecía hermosa y sana, mientras su padre también compartía alguno de esos memorables momentos como fue su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, pero en aquellos días de la llamada ella cumplía los dos años de edad, y él se hizo distante. Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo y de descubrir que todo era cierto entonces ¿qué haría yo?

¿Dejarlo?

¿Perdonarlo?

¿No había puntos medios?

La angustia y ansiedad aumentaban a cada día, no podía verlo sin que mis pensamientos estuviesen llenos de dudas, de cada palabra que pronunciaba. En nuestros encuentros íntimos todo se volvió un tanto monótono y hasta frío, se marchaba sin más que beso y una sonrisa que me parecía de lo más forzada.

No sé cómo fue que pude aguantar meses en ese estado de frustración, diciendo que lo enfrentaría, pero al verlo llegar y saludar a su hija simplemente no podía hacerlo. Mis noches eran largas y frías, sobre todo en aquellas en las que llamaba diciendo que tenía una emergencia y debía quedarse a atenderla, lágrimas amargas quedaban en mi almohada ante todas mis dudas que dolían tanto.

Mi hija era mi soporte entonces, me sentía deprimida y ansiosa aunque no lo demostraba muchas veces visité a Sakura y ella no lo notó, bueno tal vez no era la más observadora, pero Touya sí lo hizo y aunque preguntó yo lo negué, no es que no confiará en él, era sólo que yo aún creía que eran imaginaciones mías y actuaba como si nada. Después de todo era actriz. No estaba segura que era lo que esperaba, tal vez que él volviera a ser el de antes de un día a otro, no lo sé aún, después de tanto tiempo.

Pero el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado para sostenerlo y una noche no aguante más.

- Eriol - estábamos en la sala, espere a que terminará de cenar, después como todas las noches se sentaba un momento en la sala a leer una de sus revistas medicas.

- ¿Sí? - aquel día había llegado a las 3 de la mañana.

- Dime la verdad - me senté a su lado, no sabía si lograría sostenerme en pie si escuchaba su respuesta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Por favor, sólo dime la verdad.

- No te entiendo - se acercó a mí y mi primera reacción fue alejarme - ¿qué pasa?

- Eriol... ¿tienes una amante?

Él me miró y le sostuve la mirada, la pregunta fue directa y no sé como fue que no me tembló la voz, ya que mi corazón palpitaba con una fuerza impresionante.

- Pero... ¿qué...? - esa duda, esa mirada... no necesite más confirmación

- Por favor... ¿hace cuánto? - mi miedo se transformo en ira, me sentía desilusionada, triste, traicionada.

- Pero yo no...

- ¡NO! - grité tomando repentinamente toda la fuerza que creí perder, me levanté de un brinco al ver sus intenciones de acercarse de nuevo - no te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo.

Finalmente bajo la mirada.

- Cuatro meses - contestó con un hilo de voz.

¿Cuatro meses? A mí, el infierno de la incertidumbre me parecía llevar una eternidad.

Estaba dolida, cansada, asustada, pero sobre todo herida. Aunque una pequeña parte de mí estaba aliviada.

- Pero se acabará - se apresuró a explicar - sólo fue un desliz algo que...

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? Eres un... - apenas podía controlar mi respiración, todos los más negros sentimientos se arremolinaron en mi pecho y parecían haber estallado, no recuerdo las palabras precisas con las que lo insulte una y otra vez desahogando mi creciente ira.

¿Cómo fue capaz?

Yo había confiado en él, y se iba a revolcar con otra.

Le había entregado mi vida y no le importaba, entonces comencé a golpearlo mientras mi boca no conocía límites para los insultos.

- Eres un desgraciado - grité mil veces mientras lloraba.

- ¡Basta! Tomoyo por favor.

Entonces la insulte a ella, todo insulto cuanto conocía.

Eso fue lo que finalmente lo hizo reaccionar de la manera en que jamás hubiera imaginado posible.

- No la insultes más Tomoyo - dijo conservando cierta calma, aunque podía ver que se estaba enojando.

Esa petición simplemente me alteró más y seguí con sorna, incluso ahora que lo recuerdo me sorprende hasta que grado puedo ser cruel con las palabras.

- ¡Vete con ella! ¡Vete con esa maldita perra! - grité con odio.

- TOMOYO, basta, no tienes derecho, recuerda que tú... antes de que te conociera...

Mis oídos se cerraron después de esas palabras me alejé de él y mis puños se crisparon lastimándome sin sentirlo.

Antes de que me conociera... sí yo no era nada antes de conocerlo.

Un vacío cubrió todo mi ser, un vacío que ya conocía muy bien, justamente aquel que había padecido antes de conocerlo. Sentía que la vida se me escapaba con cada exhalación, en cada fuerte latido en mi pecho.

- Tomoyo... yo lo lamento - escuché esas palabras, sólo porque él intentaba abrazarme.

- No, yo... yo lo lamento - apenas escuchaba mi propia voz, me había herido como nunca antes y lo único que deseaba era correr de ese lugar, perderme para siempre como debí haber hecho antes de toparme en su camino.

Me escabullí de sus brazos y corrí escaleras arriba, sin sentir realmente suelo bajo mis pies, escuchando su voz llamarme tras de mí. Algo me hizo ir directamente hacia la habitación de mi hija y encerrarme ahí, el toco levemente pero después de algunos minutos en los que no respondí, se alejó, supuse que no querría despertar a nuestra hija.

Lloré en silencio con mi hija en los brazos, ese vacío que había sentido dentro de mí creció y creció, pensé que me absorbería, pero mi hija me daba valor. No tardo mucho cuando lo escuché salir de la casa, pero ni así salí de mi escondite.

Había despertado a mi pequeñita que me miraba confundida, intentando consolarme cuando la mañana llegó. Me sentía sin fuerzas pero me levanté a darle de comer, mi niña comió con su habitual alegría pero no me dejaba de observar.

- Mamita... duele pancita - apenas podía hablar.

- No cariño, duele el corazón.

Ella comenzó a llorar entonces.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - me alarmé.

- Me duele - dijo señalando su pecho.

Me di cuenta entonces que afectaría a mi hija si continuaba así, no debía llorar frente a mi hija o la pondría triste, pero tampoco podía guardármelo todo.

Me debatía en la idea, mi primer impulso había sido salir corriendo y no voltear atrás, dejarle el camino libre para que haga lo que le de en gana y jamás verlo por el resto de mi vida, sólo verlo para firmar el divorcio.

Pero el ver a mi hija, sabía que no era lo mejor para ella. ¿Qué culpa tenía mi angelito de nuestras peleas?

Por lo pronto, me deje guiar por mi impulso y lo que hice fue empacar algunas cosas e irme a un hotel, sacar una buena cantidad de dinero para vivir algunos días, y después cuando mi mente estuviera despejada tomaría una decisión, consideré ir donde Sakura, pero ella vivía en un bunker con demasiados mafiosos a su alrededor.

No tenía a nadie, mi padre estaba muerto, al igual que mi madre. Mi familia gitana terminaría por maldecir al padre de mi hija y si Touya se enteraba quizá lo mataría.

No, este era mi problema y debía resolverlo por mí misma.

Me encerré en un hotel por mucho tiempo, en el que lloraba cuando mi pequeña dormía, y me negaba a salir. Los días pasaban sin que yo lo sintiera.

No sé como pero un día él toco a mi puerta.

Abrí pensando que era la mucama y al encontrarme de frente a él me quede muda.

Mi hija fue más rápida en llegar a sus brazos, diciéndole con palabras infantiles que lo había extrañado, sólo por eso lo deje entrar, mi hija lo acaparó por las siguientes horas. Simplemente los dejé solos en la salita mientras preparaba todo, la ropa en las maletas, todo listo para partir de nuevo, aunque no tenía idea del lugar exacto donde me iría.

No podía engañarme a mí misma, aunque lloré con desesperación y deseaba con toda el alma poder odiarlo, no podía, no podía odiar a aquel hombre que me había rescatado de mi vida anterior, aquel hombre que llegue a amar como yo no hubiese deseado.

Al verlo jugar con mi hija, me resigne a la verdad, aún lo amaba.

Pero no más con aquella adoración con la cual lo amé una vez.

Era el padre de mi hija.

Era un hombre que se equivocaba y mentía.

Mi hija terminó por quedarse dormida en sus brazos cuando él le canto una de sus canciones favoritas.

La colocó con cuidado en la cama, se levantó y me miró.

- Tomoyo, debemos hablar.

Sólo le señalé la habitación, ahí el ruido no podría despertar a Esperanza.

Entramos y lo siguiente fueron algunos minutos de silencio.

- De verdad me alegro encontrarlas, estaba tan preocupado - su semblante lo confirmaba, tenía unas terribles ojeras, su cabello no estaba muy bien cuidado.

- Estamos bien - era lo más fría que podía.

- Yo... perdóname por favor. Jamás fue mi intensión, yo... - me abrazó y lo permití, sólo para embriagarme con su aroma y recordar tantas cosas - te amo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer. Por favor no te vuelvas a alejar de mí, por favor, he sufrido su ausencia y poco faltó para volverme loco, no me alejes de lo que más amo, de ti y mi hija.

Una pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza, una y otra vez desde que lo sospechaba apenas, salió de mis labios sin pensarlo siquiera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo... - su voz se quebró y lloró unos minutos en mi hombro, mientras mis brazos no se atrevían a rodearlo - fue un error, un terrible error, yo te juro que no volverá a suceder, nunca, te lo juro por mi vida. Tomoyo por favor perdóname.

Me miró a los ojos y pude ver su dolor, estaba sufriendo en verdad, pero en mi mente sólo dos palabras habían.

- ¿Por qué? - al decirlas mis ojos se deshacían en lágrimas de nuevo.

- Nunca más, Tomoyo por favor créeme.

- ¿Fue mi culpa? - esa duda era quizá la más grande de todas mientras pasaba los días encerrada en ese lugar - ¿Acaso no supe merecerte?

Ni siquiera podía verlo debido a las lágrimas.

- ¡NO!, no digas eso, no te atrevas a culparte. Fue mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Tu no, tú nunca... por favor no lo digas - él también lloraba.

- ¿No era buena esposa? ¿buena amante?

- Por favor, no lo digas...

- Siempre supe que no te merecía - mis piernas perdieron fuerza y caí, pero él alcanzó a sostenerme y depositarme suavemente en el piso, después se hinco frente a mí.

- Tomoyo basta por favor...

- Tú eres... y yo...

- No por favor...por favor no más - me abrazó la cabeza y tapo mi boca con su mano - Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca fue tu culpa, es mía solamente. Yo cometí el error, yo lo pagaré, yo... solamente yo. Tu único error fue corresponder mis sentimientos. Quien no te merece soy yo.

- ¿Me amas? - pregunté.

- Siempre, siempre, jamás he dejado de hacerlo, y nunca lo haré. ¿Me perdonas? Tomoyo... por favor.

Buscó mis labios con desesperación, mientras repetía que me amaba. Finalmente cedía al sentirlo en mi piel, me deja llevar por un beso que no dejó de ser agridulce, no podía engañarme lo amaba demasiado, no podía hacer más que perdonarlo.

Pero...

Una vez que el contacto cesó y comencé a sentir de nuevo sus dulces caricias, solté lo que sabía cambiaría todo en adelante. En ese momento el amor y rencor que sentía por él parecía estar en un remolino en mi pecho tan intensos que de ambos surgieron las siguientes palabras.

- Te perdono.

- Tomoyo... - intentó besarme pero lo detuve.

Cerré los ojos dándome valor para hablar - Volveré contigo, porque eres el padre de mi hija. Porque no puedo odiarte a pesar de todo y... porque... te amo.

- Gracias...

- Pero... - abrí los ojos y seguí con determinación - tienes mi perdón y mis sentimientos, pero jamás... jamás recuperarás mi confianza en ti. No pretendas que nada pasó y no te atrevas a reclamarme si un día te devuelvo el favor, si eso no te basta, firma los papeles del divorcio - señalé al buró en donde descansaban, no me había atrevido a enviarlos.

La fiera dormida en mí había despertado, y no pensaba quedarse sufriendo sin hacer nada en ese momento el dolor y el amor estaban en un mismo nivel y no dudaba en volver realidad mis palabras.

Él se quedó pasmado.

- Tomoyo - el desconcierto era evidente en su voz.

- Si no aceptas lo entenderé, no te preocupes podrás ver a tu hija cuanto quieras.

Él seguía sin poder decir nada, lo vi asentir muy levemente. Di un profundo respiro no me había dado cuenta que no respiraba hasta entonces.

- Eriol - esta vez fui yo quien lo asalté a besos y el correspondió.

De ese tema casi no se volvió a hablar entre nosotros, aunque él insistía cuando estaba ebrio, yo me volvía un bloque de hielo si se atrevía a mencionarlo.

No me enorgullece decir que mis palabras, aunque ciertas, eran una especie de venganza. Sólo quería que estuviera conciente de que yo no estaría siempre ahí para él, inmune a sus engaños y aventuras. Después de todo había aprendido mucho de mi padre en ese sentido.

Lo amaba y aún lo amo con cierta locura, aunque con algo de cuidado, no dejaré que cuando algo parecido suceda vuelva a caer en ese oscuro vacío, del que estoy segura no volveré.

Deje atrás eso de dedicar mi vida a mi esposo solamente, una vez que Esperanza comenzó a ir a la escuela, yo regrese a mi otro gran amor, ese por el que quizá descuidé a Eriol. La actuación, si bien no estoy en Hollywood, siempre estoy preparándome para continuar adelante.

**ERIOL**

Soy un ser humano.

Tengo derecho a equivocarme.

Pero no es excusa.

Mi matrimonio con Tomoyo era simplemente perfecto, pero una vez que Esperanza nació, toda la atención de mi esposa se centró en ella, al principio me dieron celos pero terminé enamorándome de mi hija y toda su perfección. Pero comenzó a formarse una gran distancia entre los dos, distancia que me parecía insalvable.

Pero jamás la dejé de amar, era sólo que ahora la veía casi como a un ser sagrado, ella había traído al mundo a la pequeña que adoraba más que a mi vida. Era una esposa y madre perfecta, y como amante cada vez me parecía lejana.

Todo comenzó un día en que una enfermera me había, por doceava vez, propuesto ir a cenar sólo para que me dejará en paz accedí. Le mentí a Tomoyo diciendole que era una emergencia, pero pensé que sería cuestión de una noche, sin embargo ella me llevó a un lugar muy diferente, a un antro sofisticado, se me insinuó pero con cierta cortesía la rechacé, en cambio fue otra mujer la que robo mi atención por momentos.

La enfermera dolida y desesperada se fue.

Me quede observado a una espectacular rubia, a la que ya varios hombres se habían acercado a hablar pero ella los rechazaba, sin embargo bailaba con sus amigas una sensualidad difícil de ignorar para cualquier hombre, mientras bailaba nuestras miradas chocaron y ella me sonrió.

Cuando se sentó le envié una bebida y ella la aceptó, a pesar de haber rechazado prácticamente a todos los hombres del lugar, a mí me sonrió. Así con cierto orgullo masculino me acerqué a ella y la invité a bailar, me sorprendió cuando accedió, los demás hombres me miraron con envidia y yo me pavoneaba y bailaba muy cerca con ella.

Volvía sentir aquella emoción por la conquista que hacía ya tiempo no experimentaba y como un verdadero animal me deje guiar por ella, las copas ayudaron a que las cosas se pongan más y más excitantes. En otro momento eso sería suficiente para llevarla a un hotel y divertirnos en grande. No sé como terminamos hablando, hablando como sólo podía hacerlo con Tomoyo. Ella me habló de su pasado, un horrible pasado en el que había sufrido mucho, me hablaba de como la utilizaban los hombres mientras ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, ellos sólo querían una cosa.

Esa noche no sucedió nada nos despedimos solamente. Algunos días después el destino quizá, hizo que nos encontráramos, ahora ella era una de mis pacientes, ese día quedamos de vernos por la noche. Varias ocasiones nos veíamos, yo la llegué a considerar mi amiga y le tomé cierto cariño, era una mujer ciertamente extraordinaria pese a todo. Hasta ese momento yo la consideraba mi amiga y estuve a punto de contarle a Tomoyo, pero me pareció que no era lo más adecuado ella podría mal interpretarlo y yo no soportaría perderla.

Seguí viéndola, una de esas ocasiones ella llegó llorando, pues su pareja se había atrevido a golpearla. Me dio gran rabia más aún cuando ella lo defendió diciendo que era ella quien tenía la culpa, que no valía nada.

Yo se lo negué, ella era una hermosísima mujer que merecía respeto, tenía derecho a ser muy feliz al lado de un hombre que la valorará. Ella entonces me dijo que el hombre al que amaba no podía amarla, le dije que se atreviera a decírselo para darse una oportunidad, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que era yo a quien amaba.

Comencé a decirle que yo amaba a otra persona y ella lloró aún más y trató de salir huyendo, tuve miedo de lo que pudiera hacer ya antes había intentado suicidarse, la retuve diciéndole palabras de consuelo y que yo le había llegado a tomar cariño, no el que ella deseaba pero si me importaba.

El abrazo de consuelo pronto cambió cuando comenzó a besarme, quise separarme de ella pero no me atreví, pensé que la lastimaría más, poco a poco ella comenzó a atreverse a más y más, sus movimientos se volvieron excitantes y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, lo siguiente que supe fue que tomé su cuerpo casi de manera salvaje.

Algunos minutos después me preguntaba porque lo había hecho, estaba traicionando a Tomoyo, a la mujer que amaba. Pero si ella no lo sabia, entonces todo estaría bien, todo seguiría igual, regresé aquel día a casa con terrible culpa, pero mi esposa jamás lo notó o por lo menos no me lo hizo saber.

Debo decir que esa no fue la única vez, ella comenzó a buscarme y yo terminaba consolándola y haciéndola mía, para después sentir la culpa en todo mi ser, ella era sensual y muy excitante sólo bastaba para que bajará la guardia y me tenía en sus manos, creo que debo admitir que me gustaba mucho hacerlo con ella, simplemente al estar a su lado olvidaba a mi esposa.

No entiendo ahora cómo fui capaz de eso, pero después de varios encuentros comencé a alejarme, le dije que era demasiado para que siguiera sucediendo y ella volvió a llorar, antes ya había cometido el de darle una tarjeta mía, porque pensaba que su pareja podía hacerle daño. Y aún peor cometí el error de pensar que Tomoyo sería mía para siempre sin importar nada, ella siempre me amaría.

Mis instintos animales ganaban la partida ante mis sentimientos, ahí comenzó mi calvario, el cual aún padezco silenciosamente.

Al tener a Tomoyo frente a mí, simplemente no lograba actuar tan bien y deje ver mis inseguridades, ella pareció inmune al principio pero cuando la vi con el celular en la mano y esa mirada perdida, supe que estaba arriesgando demasiado y comencé a evitarla, pero era demasiado tarde.

Aquella noche que me hizo la pregunta, no pude mentir más. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi culpa y rogar perdón, pero cuando ella comenzó a insultarla sólo pude pensar que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, no cuando no conocía todo lo que había sufrido, no cuando ella lo tenía todo.

Sólo deseaba recordarle que alguna vez ella estuvo en una situación parecida, pero sólo hizo falta alguien que la comprendiera para que pudiera ser feliz, no entendía porque la insultaba si el que tenía la culpa era yo mismo, por eso no dije nada cuando me insultaba a mí, lo merecía, pero ella no. Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, y fue hasta después que supe que había cometido un gran error al defenderla.

Le había roto el corazón a mi esposa, cuando hablé sin pensar y ella se quedó callada, sentí su dolor como si fuese el mío, la había lastimado aún peor, mi intensión de pedir perdón no funcionaría. Estaba demasiado dolida, su rostro perdió color y vida, sus manos crispadas me revelaban sus sentimientos, quise retroceder el tiempo y evitar que todo aquello pasará, que mis palabras se borraran, pero estaban dichas. Me acerqué pero ella se escabulló y corrió a la habitación de mi hija.

Una horrible y asfixiante sensación se apodero de mi pecho, era como si hubiese herido de muerte a lo que más amaba en la vida, sentía que me volvía loco en ese lugar, mi esposa lloraba dentro del cuarto de mi hija, lo único que pude hacer fue salir de la casa dispuesto a perderme en algún lugar, fue peor aún cuando regrese y no había nadie, me sentí morir. Las había apartado de mí.

No puedo contar lo que hice en aquellos días que ellas no estaban a mi lado, simplemente despertaba tirado en alguna calle, sólo para ir de nuevo a un lugar de mala muerte a ahogar mis penas en alcohol, pero cada vez que despertaba seguía sólo. Tuve que darme valor para permanecer sobrio e intentar encontrarlas en serio. Y finalmente lo hice.

Cuando abrió la puerta mi corazón se hizo añicos al ver su hermoso rostro deformado por el cansancio y una palidez preocupante, ella también sufría demasiado, la sonrisa de mi hija al recibirme fue mi aliento para pedir lo imposible, para hincarme frente a ella y aceptar lo que sea con tal de tenerlas de nuevo a mi lado.

Pensé que había sufrido ya demasiado con su ausencia, pensé que había pagado mi culpa con aquel dolor que me consumió durante días, pero de nuevo Tomoyo me demostró lo equivocado que estaba.

Cuando se culpo a ella misma, me partió el alma en millones de pedazos, se culpaba por algo de lo que el único culpable era yo, ella que había sido perfecta en todo, era inocente. No se han inventado palabras para describir el dolor que sus preguntas y sus lágrimas me causaron, en aquel momento sólo deseaba desaparecer, Tomoyo no merecía esto, tampoco mi hija.

No merecían a un hombre que se dejaba llevar por sus bajos instintos peor que un animal.

Cuando terminó de hablar me dio la sentencia una que me duele aún sin embargo no pude sino agradecerle, no era tan malo como perderlas para siempre.

Vivo ahora con esas palabras en mi mente, aunque hay días en las que las olvido gracias a la felicidad de tenerlas cerca y de disfrutar de su presencia. Sin embargo mi relación quedó manchada y Tomoyo herida, algo que me tomara toda la vida intentar sanar y haré lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.

Aquella mujer por la que perdí la paz se volvió a presentar frente a mí esta vez amenazando que si no tenía algo con ella entonces se suicidaría, yo acababa de reconciliarme con Tomoyo así que actué esta vez con la cabeza fría. Le dije que lo lamentaba pero eso jamás se podría hacer, ella lloró de nuevo e intentó hacerme caer en la misma trampa, pero no le funcionó.

- ¡Si muero será tu culpa! - gritaba.

- Sólo tu, eres responsable de tus acciones - dije firme, pero antes de irme para no volver a verla le dije con sinceridad - espero que puedas de amarte a ti misma.

Lo cierto es que una parte de mí temía que ella cumpliera su amenaza, pero era más importante mi vida con Tomoyo y si me había dado una oportunidad entonces no la perdería.

Finalmente ella no se suicido, sigue con su pareja sufriendo lo de siempre, lo sé porque la mandé a investigar y si hace algo que pudiera dañar a Tomoyo entonces sería yo el que no me tocaría el corazón para hacerla desistir.

Antes no creía en el amor, ni en el matrimonio, con mis actos confirmo que no es fácil, sin embargo lo mejor es intentarlo con todo el corazón.

Mi calvario comenzó entonces, cuando ella se queda mirando a alguien más con interés, no puedo sino maldecirme pensando que ya llegó la hora, pero después ella misma me besa y me dice que me ama disipando las dudas por un buen tiempo, pero sé que lo merezco.

Me duele, pero lo merezco por ser más animal que hombre, por traicionar a lo que amo. Y por traicionarme a mi mismo cuando le juré y me juré serle fiel y no mentirle.

**TOMOYO**

Pero no todo ha sido sólo sufrimiento, por lo menos no así de intenso. Recuerdo aún cuando conocí a los que son mis suegros, ese fue otro tipo de sufrimiento.

Mi suegro es como un pan dulce, un verdadero caballero cortes y amable. Pero mi suegra... por dios ahora sé porque las suegras tienen tan mala reputación.

Les contaré que mi suegra es... muy... muy... demasiado especial. Cuando Eriol me dijo que nos presentaría se mostraba un tanto nervioso, algo que no había visto en él antes. Organizó todo para que fuese perfecto, incluso me convenció de que fuera a un salón de belleza para verme espectacular ese día, yo lo complací pero no entendí el motivo, sólo eran sus padres.

Cuando conocí a su madre lo comprendí.

Cuando nos presento la señora casi me hace desfilar desnuda frente a ella, comenzó a decir que la mujer de Eriol debía ser perfecta en todo sentido. Crítico mis caderas demasiado pequeñas y que quizá no servirían para tener muchos hijos, ya que ella deseaba muchos nietos, también critico mis brazos delgados, nada fuertes según ella para poder hacer todos los deberes de una esposa.

Eriol intentaba sin éxito de cambiar la conversación, pero ella seguía con la larga lista de requisitos que la esposa de su hijo debía tener. Debo aclarar que yo ya estaba casada con Eriol, pero al parecer ella no lo sabía. El señor Hiraguizawa sólo escuchaba todo con un leve sonrisa.

Yo trataba en vano de contestar las preguntas que me hacía, casi sin darme tiempo ya que ya hacía la siguiente. Fue aún peor cuando ella comenzó a preguntar que métodos anticonceptivos usábamos y si lo hacíamos bien, cuando comenzaba a preguntar sobre las posiciones en las que practicábamos nuestras relaciones Eriol saltó rojo de vergüenza e invitó a todos a ir a caminar a los jardines de la enorme mansión que era su casa.

Él intentaba de muchas formas tratar de disculparse y tratar otros temas pero su madre no se daba por vencida fácilmente, llegó al extremo de tocar mis cadera para "evaluarlas". Fue cuando yo me ponía morada de vergüenza. Mi primer impulso había sido el darle un tremendo golpe, pero al ver su cara mientras me examinaba sólo logré dar un gritó que Eriol escuchó y llegó para salvarme.

Fue de lo más traumarte.

Y es que a lo lejos y a primera vista la señora es toda una dama, modales tan refinados, ropa tan exclusiva y ni hablar de su manera de hablar y caminar, es como si fuera una garza divina. Yo era una mona amaestrada a su lado.

- Querida por favor, deja a Tomoyo en paz - dijo el señor Hiraguizawa a modo de reprimenda a su esposa.

- Querido sabes que lo que más me importa es mi hijo.

El señor sólo sonrió y Eriol no se volvió a apartar de mí.

Una vez que nos apartamos un par de minutos, yo intentaba tranquilizar a mi esposo.

- Tranquilízate Eriol - dudaba que la señora pudiera hacer algo peor, aunque... todavía no la conocía lo suficiente... tal vez si.

- Sólo espero que no te mande a hacer estudios o...

- Lo sé, ella seguramente mandará a investigar mi pasado y eso creo que no es bueno - empezaba a alarmarme.

Él me sonrió y me cerró un ojo.

- Soy muy inteligente querida, ya soborné al investigador. El pasado tuyo que mi madre leerá en el informe es más o menos como el de una santa.

- Eriol... eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba - él hizo una mueca de decepción - sólo bromeo siempre he sabido que eres muy inteligente, algo tonto, exagerado, egocéntrico, coqueto y desesperante, pero sólo un poco nada más.

Él me miró como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

Le sonreí y su ojo derecho comenzó a tener un gracioso tic nervioso - ¿yo...? pero...

- Vamos tu madre me espera y creo que es suficiente con que me considere inapropiada para su hijo, no quiero que piense en que soy impuntual.

Lo jalé mientras él iba tratando de quitarse de encima el montón de adjetivos que le puse.

En serio, era mi tercer suspiro, la letanía de mi suegra comenzaba a aburrirme.

Esta bien, esta bien lo confieso ME ABURRE.

Estaba contando como era Eriol de pequeño, lo gracioso es que comenzó los primeros 10 minutos hablando de él y las siguientes dos horas de cómo ella tuvo problemas con la maternidad. Había sido un gran sacrificio perder su estupenda figura por su hijo, también me contó cómo nabía recuperado su figura y diez mil cosas más.

El total de las gotitas del candelabro que cuelga sobre nuestras cabezas es de 860, con 145 flores, ya los conté tres veces y ella sigue sin parar.

No entendía como es que sus esposo y su hijo la soportaban, aunque creo que puedo descifrarlo, con la platica tan interesante puedo ver que su marido sólo asiente cada dos minutos y medio, en serio, es más exacto que el reloj, es como si estuviera programado para hacerlo. Sonreía, pero su mirada parece perdida en Dios sabe qué.

Mi marido también estaba sospechoso se acomodó de tal manera que recarga todo su cuerpo en el sofá, tiene un brazo apoyado en él, pero sus ojos están entrecerrados, tanto que me es difícil ver si en realidad esta despierto. Aunque por la respiración tan pausada que tiene creo que esta dormido y de vez en cuando emite un sonido que parece... oh, si esta dormido, lo empujé pero él seguía dormido.

En serio creo que si Eriol babeará su madre no lo notaría, bueno tal vez si su baba formará una burbuja grande y de pronto explotara, en fin. Ella seguía flotando entre estrellitas y corazones recordando, POR FIN, a Eriol de pequeño, ya sé de donde sacó Eriol su increíble autoestima. También comenzaba a dormirme cuando el celular de Eriol sonó con la música de la Macarena, despertándonos a todos de nuestro letargo.

Jamás me había alegrado de escuchar que lo necesitaran, así que salimos de ese lugar con una buena escusa.

- Eriol...

- Lo sé cariño, no te preocupes hay un desfile de moda en Europa y se irá por un par de años.

- No iba a decir eso, sólo que agradezco que me hayas presentado, según he sabido no lo habías hecho con nadie.

- Je je, espero que no te moleste no haber dicho la verdad.

- Así esta bien - fue Shaoran quien me puso al tanto de que era la primera mujer a quien presentaba, también me dijo como eran los padres de Eriol. Entonces taché a Shaoran de exagerado, cómo podrían ser así esas dos personas en las fotos parecían tan serios y calmados, ahora sé que tiene razón.

- No paso mucho tiempo con ellos, mi madre se la pasa de tienda en tienda de moda en Europa y mi padre se dedica a sus pacientes. No es de muchas palabras ¿sabes? no tengo idea de cómo fue que terminaron casándose, cuado se lo preguntó a mi madre comienza con la historia de su vida y es muy larga, siempre tenemos que dormir así que nunca le he sabido cómo fue. En ocasiones pienso que mi madre embriago a mi padre y lo hizo firmar el acta de matrimonio.

- ¿Nunca le has preguntado a él?

- Sólo dice que es una larga historia, y como si fuera maldición, suena su celular y tiene que irse.

Ese día entendí muchas cosas sobre él, en verdad lo admiré era un verdadero sobreviviente y luchador, si fuese por su madres estuviera casado con una lady de Inglaterra o algo parecido.

Regresar con él después del duro golpe la infidelidad fue terriblemente lento y doloroso pero creo que lo superamos, no somos exactamente igual a como solíamos ser, pero nos esforzamos.

Lo sigo amando, aunque con algo de reserva, antes me había entregado a él todo mi cariño era para él. Ahora no más, lo quiero, pero también guardo cariño y cuidados para con migo misma y por supuesto para nuestra hija. Es una manera de protegerme, para que no muera de verdad si algún día él me llegará a dejar.

Es difícil de explicar, pero simplemente no supe que otra cosa hacer, si de nuevo llegó a saber que me engaña entonces no lo perdonaré de nuevo. Yo perdono una sola vez, porque reconozco que somos humanos y de ninguna manera somos perfectos, pero dos veces sería demasiado.

**SAKURA**

Estoy un tanto nerviosa, pero sé que debo hacerlo bien.

Sakura concéntrate

- ¿Estás loca? - grita una chibi Sakura angelita - ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando tuviste esta tonta idea?

- Pero ¿que dices? - dijo ahora la chibi Sakura diablita - esto será muy... muy divertido - dice mientras juguetea con su cola.

- ¿Divertido? Deberíamos salir corriendo de este lugar. Anda Sakura vámonos, aún es tiempo de echarse atrás.

- No lo hará, acaso no sabes que "lo hace por su familia". Vaya pretexto.

- ¿Cómo que pretexto? Sí es así.

- Lamento traerte a la realidad, pero a nuestra Sakura le encantan las emociones fuertes. Que se haga y parezca una mosca muerta no significa que lo sea.

Oye... nos quejamos yo y mi angelita... pero la chibi Sakura de rojo no nos permitió seguir

- Bien tal vez acepte que lo hace por "nobles motivos" pero sé, escuchan... YO SÉ que todo esto la excita.

- Calla, si Shaoran se entera nos mata a todas - dijo la angelita adquiriendo un rojo brillante.

- Que se entere, que sepa de que somos capaces de hacer, aunque esta que se cae de buenísimo y la hemos pasado bien con él, hay que abrir nuestras posibilidades y otras cosas...

- Cállate - se enojó la angelita.

- ¿Lo ves? tú misma lo aceptas - dijo triunfante - anda Sakura déjame salir ahora, esa mojigata - señaló a la angelita - no servirá de nada, aunque le guste y no lo acepte.

La angelita sólo se pone roja y se esconde donde puede.

Pero...

- NOP - negó la diablita - nada de pretextos si quieres que todo salga bien, más vale que me dejes las riendas de esto.

Pero...

- OK te dejaré intervenir un poco pero cierra el pico y concéntrate ¿ok?

Sólo suspiré.

- Hey tú - alguien de la realidad me habla, un tipo que me mira de manera horrible.

Ambas chibi Sakuras desaparecen en un ¡PLOP!

Creo que alucino siempre que estoy en una situación difícil, y en verdad esta vez lo estoy, espero que la diablita me ayude.

- ¿Lista?

- Por supuesto cariño - le cerré un ojo y entré a ese horrible lugar.

Respiré hondo antes de comenzar aquello, que fácilmente puede terminar en una tragedia pero ruego a todos los espíritus, los dioses y demás santos, que no sea así.

El lugar estaba repleto de hombres, todos muy bien vestidos y todos con una cara asquerosa, la razón quizá se deba a mi indumentaria y es que llevo puesta muy poca ropa un traje gitano pero con influencia de las mil y una noches, según Tomoyo era "divino" el traje.

Ya antes de mí habían bailado algunas de mujeres que me vieron con una mirada de pocos amigos, ellas estaban vestidas más provocativas, a comparación.

Las miradas de aquellos hombres parecían querer tragarme sin masticar.

Sí puedo, sí puedo

Me animaba a mi misma.

Me quedé parada en el centro del salón, hermosamente decorado debo decir.

La música comenzó lentamente y di un largo suspiro con todo el disimulo que pude. Las notas me ayudaron bastante a relajarme y la danza comenzó, cada paso, cada movimiento, cada mirada iba dirigida a una sola persona, en aquella reunión.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en mí y yo me encargaría de que así fuera, quería provocar en él el más fuerte deseo que pudiese sentir, provocarlo, excitarlo y volverlo loco. A la mitad del baile noté que todos los hombres babeaban sin remedio, pero me concentre en mi objetivo.

Al terminar pude ver que se había cumplido.

Aquel hombre me observaba con fuego en la mirada, pero era el turno de las siguientes mujeres así que cedí el turno, ellas también bailaban pero era un tipo más moderno y parecía estar en un table dance, aunque yo me había ido a sentar lejos de aquel tipo hacía movimientos que llamasen su atención y lo logré.

Cuando ya todas habían terminado, el momento solemne pareció irse cuando un hombre con canas salió del salón, justo en ese instante el resto se volvieron animales en dos patas. Varios asaltaron de inmediato a las otras bailarinas toqueteándolas para deleite de ellas, no pude evitar una mueca de asco y aún peor cuando varios de ellos pretendieron lo mismo conmigo.

Yo reía estúpidamente, mientras algunos ya se sobrepasaban, pero debía aguantar.

- ALTO, ella es mía - dijo una voz ronca y con gran alivio vi que era el hombre correcto, a su llamado todos se alejaron, no sin mascullar alguna ofensa.

- Discúlpalos, es sólo que no habíamos visto tanta belleza en una sola mujer.

- Gracias - le sonreí coquetamente y él me dio la mano.

- ¿Me permite?

- Claro - me sacó de este horrible lugar que en cuestión de segundos se había vuelto una orgia.

Me llevó a un elevador y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

- Yo prefiero hacer de un encuentro algo memorable - dijo coquetamente en mi oído.

- Créeme que lo será - respondí mientras estabamos en el elevador.

Era muy delicado en sus caricias.

- Me han dicho que eres la mejor.

- Y no se equivocan.

Finalmente llegamos, pero no hacia los pisos superiores sino a los inferiores y di gracias a los espíritus que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Entramos a una habitación muy hermosa.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, me gustaría un wisky si no te importa.

- Para nada.

- ¿Nadie nos molestará?

- No, mi guardaespaldas ya tiene instrucciones.

Genial.

Ahora, sí sólo dejara de temblar sería una gran ayuda.

Él me sirvió la copa y debo decir que el hombre no era nada, nada, absolutamente nada feo.

Tenía cabello castaño, ojos azulados y era alto, en cierta forma me recordaba a Yue, lastima en verdad una verdadera lástima.

Tome la bebida de un sólo trago.

- Estas sedienta - dijo con una sonrisa que de pronto se hizo casi diabólica.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría deleitarte con un baile más, sólo para ti.

Él también bebió y tiró la copa - olvídalo, he esperado suficiente.

Se abalanzó sobre mis labios y pronto sus manos fueron directamente a mis senos, como pude respondí el beso con la misma intensidad.

Mi corazón estaba terriblemente acelerado.

Emití un gemido y él sonrió.

- Alto - lo detuve y me alejé antes de que él ya comenzaba a quitarme la ropa.

- ¿No te vas a poner especial? - sus ojos estaban nublados por la lujuria.

- No, pero te recuerdo que de lo que se trata es de tu placer, no el mío - él sonrió de lado - recuerda que yo soy la mejor y serán mis métodos.

- Olvídalo, conmigo no.

Me dio temor tan sólo de ver que se estaba enfadando, así que trate de pensar rápido antes de que todo se fuera al caño.

- Contigo sí - lo empujé hacia la cama y con los dedos temblando logre abrirle los pantalones y bajarlos, dejándolo en ropa interior.

- Pero ¿qué...?

- SILENCIO - grité - yo estoy a cargo - actúe lo mejor posible.

Y me aválense sobre él, tomándolo de los brazos y levantándolos.

Él comenzó a forcejear y poco falto para que no funcionara mi plan, en cuando mi mano en su parte baja comenzó a trabajar él se relajó.

- No lo olvides mi trabajo es darte placer - le susurré al oído con toda la sensualidad que pude, que de hecho no era mucha.

- ¿Cómo... cómo te llamas? - dijo entre jadeos.

- Flor, querido - le susurré y cuando vi que el muy precoz estaba a punto de estallar, en serio aún no me explico como fue que lo hice, pero logré esposarle una mano.

- ¿Qué...? - intentaba reaccionar.

- Es parte del juego querido - aumente las caricias y al siguiente momento ya estaban esposadas ambas manos.

Yo ya estaba sudando, pero no de excitación sino porque el tipo era terriblemente pesado y fuerte, pero en medio de la calentura pues ya no lo era tanto.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó cuando me alejé de él.

- Te lo dije, este es mi juego y son mis reglas. Me gusta tener el control. Pero esto aún no termina, ahora pudieras subirte más a la cama, tengo pensado no dejar de sorprenderte - le dije apuntando a su evidente excitación - sólo que ahora será más placentero - me relamí los labios y él sonrió.

- Pero después será mi turno.

- Por supuesto.

Él lo hizo para mi sorpresa y saqué el otro par de esposas que llevaba conmigo y esta vez lo espose a la cama.

- Anda cariño que no aguanto más.

Le sonreí y esta vez espose sus pies.

- Es suficiente, este juego ya no me gusto - su voz cambió supe que estaba en problemas cuando las esposas en sus manos parecían querer romperse.

- Oh, oh - se me escapo decir.

Corrí hasta él y quitándome un aparente arete lo convertí en una espada para su asombro y la puse justo en su cuello.

- Tranquilo cariño, no me gustaría lastimarte.

- Tú eres una maldita perra... - BIIIIII Biiiii... censurado, olvídenlo no voy a repetir sus palabras.

- Cómo quieras.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Flor, te lo dije.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿dinero?

- No, en realidad no.

- ¿Quién te contrato? ¿Qué quieres? - preguntaba furioso.

- Sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo un par de minutos, es todo.

- Mis hombres te encontraran y te haré pedazos pequeños... siguió con sus amenazas pero yo estaba preocupada por otras razones.

Toque otro de mis adornos y se convirtió en un transmisor.

- Hola cariño - saludé.

Él hombre a con la espada en el cuello me miró como si estuviera loca.

- No hablo contigo - le saqué la lengua.

- _¿Estas bien?_ – preguntó al otro lado del aparato.

- Claro que sí, mi parte esta hecha ¿cómo van ustedes?

- _Un par de minutos más, hemos tenido algunos problemas. ¿Estas segura que estas bien?_

- Si.

- _Tú... ¿tuviste que hacerlo?_ - dijo mi esposo del otro lado del transmisor.

- Concéntrate en tu trabajo ¿quieres? luego hablaremos.

- _¿Dónde están?_

- En uno de los pisos de abajo, hermosa habitación, pésima compañía.

Escuché algunos sonidos feos del otro lado, como si estuviera peleando. Lanzó unas horribles palabrotas y se calmó después.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él bufó del otro lado.

- _Sí, estaré ahí en un par de minutos no dejes que te descubran._

- ¿Quién eres? - gritó mi secuestrado como loco - te mataré ¿me escuchas?

Tuve que darle un buen golpe para callarlo.

- Cállate ¿quieres? Eres muy guapo pero eso no te salvará de unos buenos golpes ¿sabes? Mi hermano me ha enseñado algunos cuantos especiales para tipos como tú.

- Te mataré, te mataré.

Tuve que meterle una sabana a su bocota.

- Será por poco tiempo, cállate - el tipo era insoportable.

Y ahora que haré mientras tanto, quizá temblar por miedo a que me descubran, pero sería mejor rezar por que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Estaba tan nerviosa que la botella de wisky a mi lado comenzaba a bajar de nivel, tenía que contener lo nervios con algo ¿no? sentía que en cualquier momento nos descubrirían.

Y es que era lo que esperaba, pues este tipo aunque terriblemente guapo era un malnacido, era rival de Shaoran en los negocios, pero en realidad lo que no soportaba de él era que estaba amenazando nuestra vida, sabía nuestras identidades y lo que hacíamos, se había atrevido a investigar a toda mi familia y a la familia de Shaoran, y peor, según parecía había estado siguiendo a mis hijos en los últimos días. Y eso no lo permitiría, nadie se acercaba a mis hijos.

- Maldito - le di otro golpe en la cabeza y él me observó curioso como si me dijera que él no había vuelto a hablar - no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.

Incluso había osado meterse con Eriol, Kaho y mi hermano, según los informes que llegaron a nosotros este tipo pensaba descubrirnos a todos, dar a conocer el otro trabajo de Shaoran y mío y como Kaho siendo de la policía lo encubría también.

Ok, no somos una familia perfecta... o normal..., pero oigan tenemos derecho a ser diferentes, además el negocio de Shaoran no incluía la trata de personas, en especial de niños como este horrible tipo.

Pensándolo bien no era nada guapo.

A mis hijos no los tocaba nadie, ni con el pétalo de una rosa.

Estaban muy bien protegidos por conjuros, además de un par de guardaespaldas de los cuales ni ellos mismos saben, queremos que tengan una vida relativamente normal. Cada persona que se acerca a ellos es bien investigada, incluso sabemos cuantas caries tienen.

Una vez un profesor que no tenía buenos antecedentes iba a darles clases, pero logramos que lo cambiaran de lugar. Gracias a la influencia de la familia Li habíamos logrado muchos favores, sino con ellos eran por el lado de mafia, sé que no es lo correcto pero nuestros hijos corren gran peligro tan sólo por ser hijos nuestros.

Yo también contribuyo, debo aceptar, ya que como consejera de algunos políticos de renombre también me traen entre ojos, pero claro que todo es con otra identidad, pero siempre hay quien quiere hacernos daño, así que lo que hacemos no es nada exagerado ¿cierto?

Alguien toco la puerta y yo salté.

El tipo a mi lado me vio feo.

- ¿Quién es? - dije con dificultad.

- Señor ¿esta todo bien?

El tipo sacó la sabana de su boca y al ver lo que intentaba le di un buen golpe en sus partes más sensibles y casi descubiertas.

Emitió un quejido lastimoso.

- ¿Acaso no escucha que esta demasiado bien? - grité enojada - váyase.

Rogué porque me creyera y dejaron de tocar, esta vez le amarré la sabana a la boca, suspiré y me acerqué a la puerta, no se escuchaba nada, ¿Y si no lo creyó y ahora esta buscando a sus amigos?

Tocaron de nuevo y por poco brinco hasta el techo.

- Soy yo florecita, abre.

Mi corazón volvió a latir cuando vi que realmente era él, lo abracé.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Allá - lo señalé y el pobre aún se dolía... no, no tendré compasión por ese remedo de hombre - ¿todo salió bien?

- No, parece que Kaho tardará un poco más, debemos esperar sólo unos minutos más. ¿Acaso estas bebiendo? - me miró acusadoramente.

- ¿Yo...? - pretendia hacer como que no era yo, pero sólo de ver su mirada tuve que aceptar - sólo un poquito ¿Quieres?

Me vio feo cuando le puse enfrente una copa.

- No tomaré, estoy trabajando, algo que deberías recordar también.

- Estaba nerviosa - me justifiqué y tome la bebida.

- FLOR... - me miró feo.

- Ya, ok, ya entendí. Estaré seria. Te ves divino con esa ropa - la verdad es que no tanto, más parecía un ninja que otra cosa pero me parecía tan apetecible que sólo quería... - lo besé de forma salvaje.

- MMmmmrrrr - genial.

- Espera, estamos trabajando y tenemos compañía - tuvo que separarme de él.

- Olvídalo - yo podía hacerlo ¿por qué él no?

- Flor... - dijo esta vez con más paciencia.

- Esta bien, pero tenemos algo pendiente.

El tipo en la cama nos veía feo, creo que reconoció a Shaoran y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- Te advertí que no te metieras con nosotros y que dejaras tu negocio.

El tipo quiso gritar pero no podía por la sábana.

- ¿Guapo? - me preguntó y yo no entendí.

Me señalo el micrófono que yo traía. ¡Cielos! se me había olvidado apagarlo - ¿escuchaste?

Cómo si no supiera ya la respuesta él hizo una mueca graciosa y yo enrojecí, luego me señaló que el tipo tenía los pantalones bajados y quería que me tragara la tierra.

- Veo que te divertiste.

Yo y mi gran intuición supimos que no estaba muy contento por lo que hice, la diablita me incito, pero eso no podía decírselo no a riesgo de que me creyera más loca de lo que realmente estoy.

- Claro que no, es trabajo, además el tipo se me estaba poniendo pesado no iba a dejar que tanto esfuerzo se echara a perder - brillante explicación, un poco apresurada pero muy cierto.

- Esta bien.

- _Espero que hayan terminado de discutir tortolitos_ - escuché la voz de Kaho por el transmisor de Shaoran.

Fue el turno de mi esposo el maldecir él también había olvidado apagar su aparato.

- Sí, todo listo Kaho.

- _Sí, sólo espero la señal de Toya._

- _¡¡Par de mocosos los voy a matar!!_

- ¿Qué?

- _Oh, lo siento creo que también Touya escuchaba_ - se disculpaba Kaho.

- Bien, entonces es hora de salir de ese lugar - Shaorancito como siempre con los pies en la tierra.

- Sí - aceptamos los tres.

Casi se me olvidaba pero recordé borrar mis huellas de la botella de vino y de los lugares donde pudiesen haber quedado, fui muy cuidadosa. Lo mismo era con mi apariencia llevaba una plasta de maquillaje que difícilmente me reconocerían sin ella. En verdad todo aquello me emocionaba bastante, era como estar en los viejos tiempos con mi abuela, sólo que ahora eran con mi esposo.

En realidad, en aquella ocasión éramos más de una docena los que montamos el operativo para atrapar al tipo que ahora estaba esposado con los pantalones abajo, mi trabajo fue distraer al jefe, el de Shaoran entrar a las oficinas principales y dejar evidencia de los negocios sucios y el de Touya coordinar al resto del equipo para quitar los estorbos.

Kaho llegaría justo a tiempo para aprender a los tipos con las evidencias sembradas e irían a la cárcel sin importar lo que pudieran decir, si por Shaoran hubiera sido le hubiera cortado la lengua al tipo, pero se conformó con darle un puntapié en la mandíbula y evitar que hable por algún tiempo, mientras era procesado. Lo cierto es que no me gusto su método pero sólo en eso Touya y Shaoran estuvieron de acuerdo.

No fue fácil salir de ese lugar que estaba lleno de maleantes, lo bueno fue que íbamos disfrazados y difícilmente nos reconocerían, hubo un momento en que un tipo nos iba a detener pero corrimos lo más que pudimos, gracias al cielo Touya paso con el vehiculo y apenas escapamos ya que Kaho acababa de llegar con un ejercito de hombres y comenzó a arrestar a todo cuanto viera.

Fue impresionante aquella ocasión y de verdad que mi cuerpo resintió toda esa adrenalina.

De regreso al cuartel, que se había convertido un hotel, no pudimos más que portarnos bien frente a mi hermano, pero en cuanto se fue por Kaho desatamos toda esa adrenalina con pasión. Y es que a decir verdad tenía dos meses sin verlo, desde que la planeación de ese operativo había comenzado, habíamos estado tan nerviosos y preocupados que finalmente sacamos todo.

**SHAORAN**

Comienzo a pensar que meterse con la mafia no fue una buena idea.

Y no, no lo digo porque he estado a punto de morir una docena de veces, o porque hago negocios con los hombres más peligrosos de Asia, Europa y en ocasiones América (ya creció el negocio), tampoco porque conocí a la mujer más loca que existe en el mundo, entiéndase Nakuru. Tampoco me arrepiento porque gracias a eso encontré, aunque Sakura prefiere decir que la secuestre, a la mujer que amo.

Fue mala idea porque no me imaginé que terminaría con un par de hermosos hijos, sí créanlo o no, hemos hecho dos hijos. Ishtar es la mayor y dos años después llegó al mundo el pequeño Hien, no nos culpen por los nombres es en honor a sus abuelos, los otros que se habían propuesto eran francamente horripilantes, mi esposa tenía varios libros con nombres de bebes que me producían nauseas no es que fuesen demasiado feos, sino que ninguno parecía lo suficientemente bueno para mis hijos.

Y no, eso no es lo malo, lo malo de la idea fue que no me imaginé que tendrían tantos peligros a su alrededor, sólo por ser hijos nuestros corren gran peligro. Y nunca, escúchenlo bien, jamás voy a permitir que algo malo les suceda sólo por ser mis hijos y de Sakura.

La mayor ya tiene 13 años y creo que se parece bastante a mí en el carácter es algo reservada, pero heredó los hermosos ojos de su madre, mi hijo heredo el carácter de su madre alegre y un tanto loco pero dice mi madre que es idéntico a mí cuando tenía su edad.

Tengo que admitir que cuando eran bebes por poco me vuelvo loco de preocupación pensando en que sería el peor padre del mundo por hacer lo que hago, me torture durante mucho tiempo. Pero cuando mi padre finalmente me perdonó, que fue cuando conoció a su nieta, me confeso que él había pensado lo mismo, pero si me preocupaba demasiado por ello no los disfrutaría.

Ser padre no ha sido fácil, menos porque los dos resultaron inteligentes, tal vez esta mal que yo lo diga pero es muy cierto, luego me hacen cada pregunta que sólo me queda distraerlos con algo más y no quiero contestar.

Claro que no tienen idea a lo que nos dedicamos su madre y yo, son pequeños aún y si por mí fuera jamás se los diría, pero llevar una doble vida simplemente ha sido muy difícil y hacen muchas preguntas por mis continuas ausencias. Por ellos he tenido la intención de dejar todo, pero al mismo tiempo no podría, la mafia me ha ayudado a mantenerlos a salvo hasta cierto punto, creo que aunque fuera un empresario común también tendría muchos enemigos.

Estoy considerando dejar el negocio... tal vez en un par de años.

Vivimos en una linda casa en Tomoeda, nada demasiado elegante, vivimos con miembros de la clase media, sin demasiados lujos. Yo voy a trabajar como cualquier padre, sólo que tengo dos trabajos, uno en una compañía que creé hace algunos años, y no, no tiene nada de que ver con la mafia es un patrimonio limpio y libre para mis hijos y esposa, y otro ya saben donde y con quienes.

Pero bueno, en ocasiones me toca quedarme en casa cuidando a los dos revoltosos mientras Sakura también atiende sus asuntos. Se convirtió en una respetada y poderosa shuvani, su pueblo la perdonó y terminó haciéndose la maga principal o algo así, ahora algunos políticos la llaman de cuando en cuando para consultarla algunas cuestiones del futuro. Sean lo poderosos que sean siguen siendo humanos, les incomoda y asusta el futuro que no conocen.

A mí no me importa demasiado mi futuro, me importa el futuro de ella y de mis hijos, por eso los tres tienen guardaespaldas, claro que Sakura se negó así que el suyo debe ser además muy cuidadoso que no se entere, aunque creo que ya lo sabe.

Esa mujer algún día me va a matar ya sea de un susto o de un coraje, ¿pueden creer que se metió en la boca del lobo? prácticamente me avisaron de su participación en el último momento y tuve que aceptar a regañadientes.

En verdad al entrar en aquella habitación iba con la idea de hacer pedazos a aquel tipo que ella llamó "guapo", ese imbécil, pero sabía que debía mantenerme con la cabeza fría o todo se iría al caño.

Pero una vez en el hotel, maldije y le grité todas las groserías que conocía y la insulte lo más que pude. Ella permanecía callada, sentada y cabizbaja.

- Maldita sea mi suerte Sakura ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo? Dímelo, ¿Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias? Con un demonio. Por poco entro a matar al tipo, y a ti.... maldita seas no puedo...

Ok, tal vez me pasé con los insultos pero ¿qué pensaba esa mujer?

- Si algo te hubiera pasado yo... yo... y nuestros hijos... Si tan sólo no fueras tan importante... si no fueras tan especial... tan... tú...

- Yo... - porque me costaba tanto hablar de lo que me importaba, llevábamos ya tanto de estar casados y aún me ruborizaba cuando le decía que la amaba tanto... demasiado...

- Sakura - me acerqué a ella y le tomé el mentón, sólo para encontrarme con una Sakura durmiente.

- Oh, no es posible - yo matándome en encontrar nuevos insultos y ella durmiendo, tenía razón, ese día había sido de lo más estresante y cansado para todos. Y ella no sabía tomar.

Mientras la acomodaba para que durmiera más placidamente ella despertó.

- Hola, ¿qué haces? - preguntó calmada.

- Qué crees, acomodándote debes estar exhausta, debiste haber bailado mucho - SÍ, me carcomían los celos.

De pensar que había usado su baile para provocar a ese tipo, que había bailado sólo para él, me enojaba bastante pensar hasta donde había llegado ella, aunque claro era una tontería lo había hecho por la familia, pero eso no disminuía un ápice mis celos.

Mientras la acomodaba en la cama veía como ese traje que llevaba era muy sensual para cualquiera, como su hermosa y tersa piel estaba expuesta, toda ella era una verdadera tentación. A pesar de tener dos hijos mantenía la figura de cuando nos habíamos conocido, sólo quizá la pequeña marca de la cesárea del segundo embarazo que fue más complicado que el primero.

Se puso más loca, sus antojos iban de lo extraño, lo comprensible, lo asqueroso y lo vomitivo, me levantaba a las 1 o 3 de la mañana con sus antojos y en ocasiones ponía a todos los hombres de la mafia a buscar ingredientes extraños, cada vez que mi celular sonaba un tic nervioso hacía que mi ojo se cerrara y abriera sin voluntad, fueron los peores cinco meses de mi vida.

Pero los sobreviví,.

No entiendo porque me enamoré de Sakura, siendo que no era mi tipo de chica, para nada, pero hay algo en ella que simplemente me vuelve loco. Su carácter alegre e indescifrable, sus sonrisas, tal vez porque esta tan loca como yo, pobres hijos nuestros.

Ahora cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar desear tocarla, sentirla y lo bueno de habernos casado es que puedo hacerlo cuando quiera y nadie puede oponerse. Ante los gitanos, ante los chinos, ante el mundo entero e incluso ante los espíritus y ante la luna ¿qué loco no? jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

- No quieres cambiarte de ropa

- Estoy cansada, podrías hacerlo por mí.

- Tal vez quieras hacerlo tu

- ¿Por qué? acaso no quieres?

- No es eso, es solo que...

- ¿Que?.. ¿Shaoran acaso ya no me deseas? por haber ido con él...

- No, es sólo que...

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y me arrepentí de todo lo que había salido de mi gran bocota.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé con lentitud.

- Jamás dejaré de desearte.

- Shaoran.

- Déjame demostrártelo - la destapé y comencé a acariciarla, primero con su atuendo puesto, y luego poco a poco comencé a quitar la molesta ropa.

- No es necesario...

- Sí que lo es para lo que quiero hacer, no puedo disfrutar de tu cuerpo ni tu del mío con tanta ropa.

Quité todo con demasiada lentitud, disfrutando del roce de su piel, otras veces lo había hecho pero como nunca antes tan conciente de cuan real era la posibilidad de perderla. Y había más de una manera para hacerlo, una de ellas eran mis estúpidos celos, como ahora.

- Si no quieres... - decía ella, pero callé su boca con un beso más exigente, sólo quería dejarle bien claro lo que realmente deseaba.

Lo terso de su piel puede compararse con el durazno y quizá también el color, suavidad absoluta con delicioso olor a sakuras.

- Déjame hacerlo - le pedí y ella aceptó en silencio sin sonreír o negar.

Una vez que la ropa no fue un impedimento palpe cada parte de su cuerpo, quería dejar grabada en mi piel la sensación de su contacto, para aquellas noches en que no llegaba a casa, que su cuerpo se quedara grabado en el mío.

Recorrí sus pequeños pies y les dí un leve masaje, subí por sus pantorrillas, pase por sus rodillas y las bese, subí a sus torneadas piernas y las acaricié, logré escuchar un suspiro salido de sus labios, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos sólo seguían mis movimientos.

Delineé sus sinuosas caderas con ambas manos, y palpe un poco ese triangulo de placer esa parte de su cuerpo que había formado a mis hijos lo besé con cierto agradecimiento, subí entonces por su abdomen toqué su ombligo, ese que me desquiciaba cuando bailaba sólo para mí.

Mis dedos recorrieron su talle por ambos lados, marcando su pequeña cintura, después subieron para llegar a sus brazos, a ambos lados los recorrí mientras me inclinaba sobre ella, le di un pequeño beso en la nariz mientras eran mis manos las que la exploraban, sus brazos eran también delgados pero fuertes.

Uní nuestras manos a ambos lados mientras enterré mi rostro en su cuello, oliendo el aroma de su cabello - gracias - le dije y sólo entonces ella dijo mi nombre en un susurro, pronto deje el reconocimiento y me dediqué a acariciarla.

Mis labios se dirigieron a su oreja y la mordisquearon un poco, eso a ella le daba algo de risa y sonreí cuando escuché una leve carcajada.

- Me encantas, amada Sakura.

Bajé besando su cuello arrancándole un nuevo suspiro, deje atrás las castas caricias y mi boca se dirigió a uno de sus senos, si acariciarla era placentero, probarla era adictivo el sabor de su piel simplemente no se puede describir.

La otra mano masajeaba lentamente el otro montículo, mientras podía escuchar y sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba aumentando de velocidad su respiración, lo estaba disfrutando al igual que yo.

Suspiro mi nombre en más de una ocasión y me provocaba más y más, aunque era placentero decidí ir más allá, esta vez mi mano fue abajo, esa parte que se abre sólo para mí, sus piernas se abrieron invitándome a entrar, pero aún no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, aunque me moría por hacerlo. Fueron mis dedos los que disfrutaron de una calidad bienvenida, se dirigieron a aquel botón mágico para acariciarlo.

Ella volvió a decir mi nombre esta vez de una manera más exigente, sus manos me buscaban entre respiraciones cortadas, yo estaba listo pero decidido a hacerla disfrutar, así que en vez de subir baje y cubrí con besos el camino de su pecho a su vientre, en ese lugar encontré más calidez.

- Shaoran - mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba con un lejano ruego.

- Aquí estoy Sakura - fue el turno de mi lengua de abrirse paso por la cavidad, succionar y mosdisquear esa parte de su cuerpo tan sensible le provocaba mucho placer, sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y podía escuchar cada gemido salido de sus labios.

Su cuerpo tuvo una ligera convulsión supe que lo estaba disfrutando, acaricie sus piernas mientras ella recuperaba un poco el aliento. Subí de nuevo con ligeros besos, pude sentir el sabor salado de su piel debido a la ligera capa de sudor que cubría y hacía brillar su cuerpo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, tomé su mano y comencé a besarla.

- Shaoran - esta vez al mirarla pude ver sus ojos llenos de deseo, no me sorprendió demasiado sabía que ella era así.

- Dime

- Bésame - pidió y la obedecí, esta vez mis labios se movieron en torno a los suyos. Acaricié su rostro y lo delinee también, su sedoso cabello también era excitante para mí, así que mi mano de nuevo tomo camino hacia abajo y ella la detuvo.

- No... - dijo con la respiración aún sin normalizarse y aún en el beso - esta vez no quiero tu boca - me dijo con una sonrisa picara, lo cierto es que hacía ya mucho rato que no quería que fuese sólo eso.

Me acomode entre sus piernas - únete a mí - dijo con una voz que pocas veces había escuchado, era tan sensual e iniciante lo hice con cierta lentitud.

Aún me asombraba que ella siguiera siendo tan estrecha, después de dos hijos se ajustaba a mí a la perfección, entrar en ella, era entrar a un lugar calido, estrecho y perfecto para mí, me envolvía en su ser y parecía que todo estaría bien.

Ella quiso tomar parte e intentó dar vuelta a nuestros cuerpos, pero negué.

- Déjame hacerlo.

En nuestros encuentros ambos participábamos activamente, pero esta vez sólo yo quería demostrarle cuanto la deseaba.

A ella le gustaba estar sentados y llevar el ritmo, pero me hacía enloquecer, no sé como es que lo hace pero es un ritmo alucinante, en la que nuestros cuerpos pierden sus fronteras y el mío pareciera explotar ante la intensidad de las sensaciones. Se convierte en una unión casi espiritual.

Pero no era sólo eso, una vez dentro había que ponerle más acción, así que comencé a moverme dentro de ella, ella soltó un suspiro y sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda sosteniéndose de ella como si de ello le dependiera la vida. El ritmo era alucinante y con cada envestida una parte de mi raciocinio se iba al caño, me convertía en una bestia salvaje en busca de placer y su cuerpo me lo brindaba.

Ella llegó al clímax antes que yo y su cuerpo lo demostró, su cuerpo se contrajo y con él también el mío, que se estremeció.

Los recuerdos giraba en mi cabeza con imágenes de ella, mi pecho se oprimía frente a las sensaciones que sólo ella generaba en mí desde el deseo, la pasión, el cariño, la ternura e incluso la potencia de los celos y mi vientre explotaba entre sensaciones de increíble placer que hacían desaparecer la realidad y crear un mundo donde nuestros cuerpos se fundían en uno solo y no se separaban más.

Ambos tuvimos que esperar para recuperarnos, eso había sido muy fuerte, más incluso que otras ocasiones.

- Gracias -dijo aún con voz entrecortada - por demostrarlo.

- Siempre es un placer.

Y así abrazados dormimos, al día siguiente iríamos de regreso con la otra parte más importante de nuestras vidas, nuestros hijos.

Pero esa noche tuve un sueño raro, uno donde ella no era mi esposa , y donde yo poseía enormes poderes, en donde el mundo se oscurecía y ella desaparecía ante mis ojos, fue tan real tan vivido que al despertar me abracé a ella y rogué al cielo que no lo permitiera jamás. No lo volví a tener pero la sensación de perderla no pude borrarla de mi mente.

- ¿Somos un buen equipo no crees?

Me había dicho.

- Claro, el sexo es sensacional - me dio un puntapié injustamente, luego enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- Mocoso descarado - cierto, el único problema de mi sinceridad era que lo había dicho frente a mi cuñado y Kaho, que me miró feo también. En serio esos dos me dan miedo.

En qué estaba pensando cuando me uní a esta familia, mi cuñadito esta loco por desaparecerme, la mascota de mi esposa, que ahora pasó a ser de mi hija, me quiere como comida. Kaho se muere por llevarme a la policía, pero no lo hará (eso quiero creer) porque Sakura la tiene amenazada, pero ganas no le faltan.

Mi suegra es la única buena, ella si me quiere y mucho, a mi suegro no le importó más que esas malditas cuentas en las que siempre se enfrasca, la única vez que dijo algo sobre nuestro matrimonio fue al regresar de la fuga, de lo de más no le importa que su hijo y su nuera quieran asesinarme.

Tal vez pago todos los males que he hecho, pero oigan no son tan malos, mi trabajo en la mafia es sólo cuestión de negocios, transacciones, ya saben.

Sin embargo, como dije antes no soy un santo ni pretendo serlo, antes de ingresar al juego de la mafia probé las drogas, lo acepto pero debo decir que sé aunque se siente espectacular no quede prendado de ellas y pude dejarlas. Pero he visto a personas que estas totalmente perdidas en esas cosas, es cuando mi trabajo me asquea, sin embargo recuerdo que ellos también pueden elegir no quedarse así, por muchos problemas que tengan el elegir vivir fuera de la realidad es cobarde, la vida es sólo una y una decisión errónea puede acabar con su vida y familia.

Yo cometí el error de entrar a este mundo por orgullo, tiene el lado placentero del dinero y el poder que a mi me sedujeron. Sin embargo para mí siempre ha sido más importante mi familia, en aquellos momentos mis padres y hermanas y ahora mis hijos. No me gustaría que entraran a él, es terriblemente seductor pero se pagan las consecuencias con la vida misma, con la tranquilidad.

Y aunque estar bajo la influencia de esas sustancias es terriblemente placentero, de igual manera es adictivo. Pero encontré algo que me gusta más y que es miles de veces más adictivo, mi esposa. Sakura se volvió mi droga, la persona a la que deseo, y espero, sinceramente que pueda superarlo, no quisiera amarla tanto.

Como sea una vez Sakura me confeso que la verdadera fuente de la magia no era el poder, ni la mente, ni la sangre, ni las piedras, espadas o cualquier cosa material.

- La verdadera fuente de la magia... es el deseo, pero la magia más poderosa proviene del amor - dijo una vez antes de besarme, y puedo sentir la magia que hay entre los dos cada vez que estamos juntos.

Eso suena demasiado cursi ¿no?

**ISHTAR**

Loca, loca, loca, loca.

Era la palabra que mejor describía a mi prima Esperanza.

Bien dice mi padre que sacó la cabeza de su papá y es que tío Eriol es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre hacer enfadar a Tío Touya, sólo a ella.

- Corre, corre - me grita y me toma del brazo para correr mientras detrás de nosotros tío Touya grita desesperado.

- A tía Kaho no le va a gustar nada - dije con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

- Esa es la idea - ella sonríe con gran desfachatez.

Yo sólo pido al cielo más paciencia para con mi prima.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? No podemos acercarnos al campamento hasta que se le pase el coraje o lleguen nuestros padres.

- Perfecto tenemos tiempo para explorar las tierras de por acá.

- Pero nos han dicho que no nos alejemos del campamento.

- Anda Ishatr no seas aguafiestas.

Esperanza y yo nos conocíamos desde siempre, es mi prima lejana por parte de mi madre y nos llevamos bien, excepto cuando hace alguna de sus locuras, es casi tres años mayor que yo, pero en ocasiones se comporta como una cría, y tiene 15 años ya.

- Mira Ish, por allá vi unos pajarillos.

- El árbol esta muy alto.

- Por favor, sólo un par de metros no seas gallina.

- No soy gallina.

Si sus padres la vieran jurarían que les han cambiado a su hija usualmente es menos gritona y osada frente a sus padres, pero en cuando nadie la ve, saca su verdadero y muy loco yo, ese que usualmente me pone en problemas, yo soy normalmente algo inquieta y traviesa pero mi prima me gana con creces.

Mi padre dice que es igual a su padre, a él también lo mete en problemas el tío Eriol, mi madre ha impedido muchas veces una tragedia con esos dos y es que mi padre cuando se enoja lo hace en serio, yo no pienso hacerlo nunca, aprecio mi vida.

Además no podría, mi hermanito no dudaría en gritar lo que yo hago, es un molesto de primera. Me alegro que este en el campamento con el tío Touya. Esperaba tener algunos momentos de paz leyendo algo de los libros que mi madre me prohíbe leer, pero mi loca prima se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me obligo a venir con ella.

- Es por allá - me señaló la loca alias mi prima.

- Dijiste que veníamos a ver el paisaje,

- Créeme el paisaje es espectacular, vamos - prácticamente me arrastró hacia un lugar que no había visto.

Era una cancha de futbol común y corriente donde un grupo de chicos jugaba con un balón.

- Esperanza...

- Shh..., mira al chico de allá el de cabello negro, ¿acaso no es el chico más guapo que hayas visto?

- Pero qué...

- Shh... mira.

Los chicos estaban demasiado entretenidos con el balón que ni por error nos verían

- Esperanza, ¿sabes lo que nos hará tío Touya si sabe que estamos aquí? - pregunté en un susurro.

- Claro que sí, por eso es mejor disfrutarlo - me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Disfrutar ¿qué? a un montón de chicos sudados que corren tras una pelota – casi dos docenas de hombres tratando de patear una inocente pelota no era precisamente muy disfrutable para mí.

- No vengo a ver el juego, mira, mira nada más... habiendo tanta carne y yo en cuaresma.

No entendía nada, pero al ver en la dirección que ella pude ver como un chico se quitaba la camisa, estaba bañado en sudor.

Debo admitir que el chico se veía bastante bien, hacía ejercicio y eso podía verse muy bien pues sus músculos estaban en excelente condición.

- Ahh... - soltó un suspiro y la chica flotaba entre corazones.

Yo sólo negaba y trataba de encontrar una buena excusa para que mi padre tuviera un poco de compasión por mí, después de todo el sufría algo similar con tío Eriol.

- Oh... mira allá, ese es, ese es.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El chico que me encanta.

- ¿Cuál?

Cuando lo vi, bueno tengo que admitir que entendí a mi prima, ese chico estaba hecho un bombón como ella dice. Era un chico alto de unos 15 años, excelente figura de pies a cabeza, pero lo que más me había llamado la atención era su largo cabello negro con algunos toques en morado, además su rostro era muy atractivo. Metió la pelota en la portería haciendo gala de movimientos rápidos y precisos.

Ok, creo que comienzo a parecerme a mi loca prima, ya que me sonroje hasta las orejas cuando vi que veían en dirección hacia nosotras y a lo lejos nos saludo.

- Ya nos vio.

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunté.

- Sip, acaso no es un chico hermoso.

- Claro, si tu lo dices - intentaba en vano bajar la temperatura de mi cara.

Odiaba esto de la adolescencia, ya sabía lo que me esperaba mi madre me lo explicó, no... corrijo, intentó hacerlo pero terminé más confundida que al principio, a quien le entendí un poco más fue a mi padre. Sobre todo cuando comenzó a decir que tuviera cuidado con cualquier mocoso que se me acercara, dijo que mataría a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a ponerme una mano encima.

Como sea, mientras seguía tratando de controlar mis pensamientos, el partido terminó y el susodicho se acercó hacia nosotras.

- Hola de nuevo, pensé que no vendrías - habló con mi prima y yo quise encogerme hasta desaparecer, hasta su voz era ronca y sensual... oh, qué estaba pensando.

- No faltaría por nada.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- Ella es mi prima Isthar.

- Lindo nombre, aunque raro.

- Claro que no es raro - salté sin pensarlo y cuando me di cuenta que le estaba gritando - es sólo muy especial, lo siento. Es un placer conocerte...

- Zuho, también es un placer - me sonrió de manera coqueta con sus dos hileras de dientes perfectos.

Fácilmente podría ser modelo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

- ¿Fiesta? - como siempre era la última en enterarme.

- Por allá - señaló el chico - será emocionante, además hay alguien a quien puedo presentarle a tu prima.

- En serio. Entonces no hay que perder tiempo.

- Esperanza - la detuve cuando la chica muy quitada de la pena ya caminaba tras el chico - nunca me hablaste de eso.

- ¿Ah? en serio, no sé porque lo olvidé, quizá porque pensé que dirías que no. Pero ahora que Tío Touya esta enojado con ambas, que si tu regresas a mi me irá mal, aprovechando que no estan nuestros padres, supongo que quise pensar que quizá me acompañarías, ya sabes un favor entre primas.

Deseaba ahorcarla, tirarla en el basurero más cercano y luego fingir demencia, pero no podía mi maldita conciencia no me dejaría en paz.

- Anda - tuvo que arrastrarme para alcanzar al resto de los chicos que nos saludaron con un "hola", de lo más familiar, como si nos conocieran desde siempre.

- Me la debes - vaya que me debía ya cientos de favores.

- Claro, ponla en la cuenta, ahora hazte un favor y para variar diviértete, no todo son tus libros que tu madre prohíbe.

- ¿Me estas chantajeando?

- Claro que no, esa es una palabra muy fea, yo prefiero decir que estoy negociando.

Llegamos al un lugar muy agradable debo aceptar, era una mansión con una piscina y de inmediato todos se comenzaron a cambiar de ropa.

- Oh, que lastima no tengo traje de baño.

- Oh, pero yo traje dos, ya sabes una siempre prevenida.

- Esperanza.

- Hey chicas - se acercó su amigo ya cambiado.

- Ella es la prima de Esperanza y él es mi amigo Toshiro - que me cayó bien de inmediato, y no era su cara de modelo, su altura perfecta o sus hermosos ojos azules, no, me cayó bien por su cara de fastidio que competía con la mía y el hecho de haber sido arrastrado como yo.

- Un placer

- Lo mismo

- Como se llevan tan bien, los dejamos - en nuestro saludo no había emoción alguna, es más ni siquiera nos habíamos visto de frente y esos locos nos dejaron solos.

- Imbécil - masculló él.

- loca - dije yo

Claro que nos referíamos a nuestro respectivos ¿amigos?

- ¿Te arrastró? - pregunté incomoda después de un rato en el que el resto de los chicos parecían felices.

- Me sobornó. ¿Y tú?

- Chantaje - puro y vil.

- Te parece si nos sentamos.

- Bien.

Después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio el chico me cayó bien, no parecía un maldito imbécil como el resto que sólo trataba de tocar de más a las chicas. Aunque quien sabe, dice mi padre que no debo confiar en nadie y mucho menos en mi loca prima.

Pase al tocador, debo admitir que había un lindo día y el traje de baño no era tan descarado como el de mi prima, me hubiera encantado cargar mis libros pero como salimos huyendo no llevaba nada, así que Toshito fue muy amable al prestarme su mp3, el se quedo con un juego. Tenía buenos gustos debo decir, un poco de cada genero musical.

Comenzaba a anochecer y mi mejor razón para regresar, pero en cuanto me dirigía con mi prima fui interceptada por un chico que me arrastró hasta atrás de los sanitarios.

- ¿Qué...? - pensé que era Toshiro porque llevaba el mismo perfume, pero entonces lo vi y era mucho más mal encardado y alto, además sus ojos estaban terriblemente rojos.

- Oye chica este es tu día de suerte - dijo de forma burlona.

Me quité su mano de la mía - no me digas.

- Sí - se acercó - sólo quédate quieta y disfruta.

- No te atrevas - le di una buena patada en el estomago, él retrocedió sorprendido.

GRACIAS PAPÁ por enseñarme eso.

- Pero... que... - era momento de correr, pero calculé mal y el tipo se repuso demasiado rápido y me tomó de la mano.

- Esto se vuelve interesante.

- Ni siquiera eres uno de los chicos de la fiesta ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

- Ya veo, eres un depravado - dije mientras que el me tomaba la mano yo podía sentir muy claramente sus negras intenciones.

Hey, no me juzguen lo heredé de mi madre.

Como mi padre me enseño mantuve la calma.

Tuve la intensión de sacar el amuleto que mi madre había hecho para mí, pero una presencia conocida me lo impidió.

- Conmigo no vas a poder.

- En serio - mientras me jalaba hacia él recité un rápido conjuro, luego las lecciones de mi padre llegaron a la practica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tipo yacía muy desconcertado y casi de rodillas.

Comenzó a musitar algunas incoherencias.

Tal vez mi madre me lo reprocharía por usar hechizos poderosos y hasta prohibidos, pero si supiera a quien se lo aplique tal vez no se enfadaría tanto.

- Y dime ¿hasta cuando ibas a acercarte? - le pregunté a Toshiro que vio lo último que hice desde lejos con un cierta sonrisa.

- Esperaba el momento perfecto para salvar a la bella damisela, pero resultó una guerrera ¿dónde aprendiste eso?

- Mi padre - caminé hacia él.

- ¿Acaso es maestro de Kung Fuu?

- Algo así. Vamos tengo que encontrar a mi prima.

- ¿Y él? - me señaló al tipo que estaba ido.

- Déjalo, en un par de horas estará mejor - sí un poco menos loco y con pocos deseos de aprovecharse de otra chica.

Mi madre me decía que me parecía a mi padre y en algunas ocasiones podía llegar a ser bastante cruel, pero yo pienso que me gusta hacer justicia por mi propia mano. Tal vez por eso ella me prohíbe estudiar esos libros.

Pero oigan, el tipo sobrevivirá, con un trauma de por vida, pero estará vivo.

- ¡Esperanza! - al verme llegar ella dio un brinco.

- Ishtarcita - sí ya nos vamos, sólo hazme un favor y deja de mírame así, me das miedo siento que en cualquier momento podría morir.

- No seas exagerada, vamos.

- Lo que mandes. Sólo quita esa cara, es terriblemente parecida a la de tío Shaoran cuando se enoja, siento que saldrán dagas llameantes de sus ojos y se incrustaran en mi suavecito cuerpo.

Regresamos al campamento en completo silencio, la loca alias mi prima iba como corderito tras de mí diciendo toda clase de boberías que había escuchado en la fiesta, de regreso me encontré con que mis padres ya iban hacia mí.

- Hola mamá - saludé - papá - ellos me miraron con cara de pocos amigo.

Tío ya les había dado la noticia, al querer defenderme y señalar con todos mis dedos a la verdadera culpable de todos mis pesares, ella había desaparecido.

- Esperanza fue... ella... ah...

Sip, la cara de mi padre era tal y como mi loca prima la había descrito.

- Jovencita, tienes mucho que explicar - problemas, como siempre.

- Sí papá, Ishtar me dejo solito - tras él salió mi tonto hermanito haciendo pucheros.

Me contuve para insultarlo.

- Menos mal que ibas con Esperanza - suspiro mi madre.

En serio, es mi madre y la quiero, pero de verdad que es algo despistada no se había dado cuenta de que mi prima no era como quería que todos pensaran que era, la mirada de mi padre confirmó mis ideas.

- Como sea - regresemos al campamento

Al llegar mi tío Touya me miraba igual, en verdad que tío y papá no se llevaban bien, pero eran terriblemente parecidos, hasta en sus sermones. En cambio mi loca prima iba de lo más feliz con los tíos, quienes iban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareciera que todo en sus vidas era felicidad, claro que lo sería mientras no se dieran cuanta del monstruo que tienen como hija.

De nuevo comenzaron a discutir tío con papá, mamá con ambos, también entraba tía Kaho a tratar de contenerlos y tío Eriol no ayudaba con sus comentarios que yo no entendía, mientras tía Tomoyo negaba suavemente. Después de algunos minutos comenzaron a hablar como gente civilizada sobre la próxima fiesta gitana.

- ¿Qué les parece si yo les hago los trajes? - tía Tomoyo era experta en eso.

- Me niego - saltó mi padre - la última vez me quedó muy pequeño.

- Fue así como Sakura lo pidió.

Mi madre enrojeció - Tomoyo se supone que no lo ibas a decir.

- Oopss, era secreto - dijo con una sonrisita tía Tomoyo.

- Nada en la intimidad de los amigos debe ser secreto - habló tío Eriol.

- Deja de ser descarado Eriol y cierra la boca por una vez en la vida.

- Después a donde irán - preguntó tía Kaho.

Mis padres se miraron.

Aún no decidían si regresar a casa, ir con los abuelo o a ese extraño lugar lleno de personas raras.

- Yo creo... - mamá

- Tal vez... - papá

- Pero... - mamá

- Tranquila... - papá

- Entiendo... - mamá

- Así será.... - papá

O.O??

Era la cara de todos los presentes.

No estoy omitiendo nada, quiero que quede claro.

Se sonrieron entre sí - iremos a casa de los abuelos - anunció mi madre.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

- No se preocupen en entenderlos siempre hablan así - les aclaré yo.

Era como si pudieran escuchar los pensamientos del otro, dos o tres palabras y se ponían de acuerdo, varias veces me había tocado verlos haciendo ese tipo de arreglos, estuvieran solos o no. Era raro.

Pero hasta cierto punto lindo, no había conocido a otra pareja como la de mis padres, eran muy diferentes al resto, de hecho convivían muy poco cuando uno estaba el otro no, y así vivíamos y no me parecía mal. Era lo normal en nuestra familia, aunque mi tonto hermano quería una familia normal, a mí me gustaba tal y como estaba.

Sólo esperaba conocer más de ellos, eran un misterio andante. A pesar de ser mi padres no comprendía mucho de ellos, pero de algo estaba segura lo averiguaría tarde o temprano y quizá en el futuro podría encontrar a alguien que hablara conmigo como lo hacían mis padres entre ellos.

Como sea me aleje un poco del campamento mientas la usual pelea entre mi padre y tío comenzaba, ya hace unos días sabía lo que pasaba y había percibido su presencia ahora al escaparme junto a esperanza pude comprobar mis sospechas.

Caminé hacía el bosque y cuando estuve segura de no estar demasiado lejos.

- Sé que estas ahí, muéstrate.

Nada.

- OK, si lo quieres de la manera difícil - con un pie pateé una piedra que cayo en mi mano, no pregunten como lo hice puedo hacerlo desde pequeña, y en un rápido movimiento la lance a mi lado derecho.

La piedra dio contra algo pero no cayo, sólo unos segundos después.

- Buenos reflejos pero... Sasaki, sé que eres tu así que no me obligues a ir por ti,

Segundos después vi una sombra caer de entre los arbustos.

- ¿Desde cuando...?

- Semanas. ¿qué rayos haces siguiéndome?

Ese era un chico que no tenía mucho en nuestra escuela y en mi clase, desde que él llego pude notar demasiado interés en mí, no el que se imaginan, sino que parecía saber donde estaba yo, donde de vivía y algunas veces lo sorprendí mirándome, y no, no era con interés romántico, más bien como obligación.

Parecía que yo era su castigo o algo así, no era difícil percibirlo ya conocía esa mirada de "por todos los cielos que hice yo para merecer esto", y la conocía porque tío Touya la tenía al ver a papá y viceversa, también había una mirada igual de mi padre hacía tío Eriol, y creo haberla visto alguna vez de mi tía Kaho hacia mi padre (son imaginaciones mías o mi padre no es muy popular con mi familia), en resumen esa mirada me era muy conocida.

Sólo levantó las manos con desinterés.

- ¿Acaso te parece divertido?

Y repitió el gesto.

- En verdad si no quieres que llame a mi padre, debes hablar.

- Hazlo.

- Sabes que no es muy sano andar siguiendo a las chicas a escondidas, sé que no te intereso, así que dejamos esto y habla.

- No hay nada que decir - con un gesto de fastidio subió al árbol se acostó cómodamente en una rama y cerró los ojos.

Molesta trepe como pude y lo jalé.

- Te estoy hablando, crees que no cumpliré mi palabra de hablar con mi padre.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- ¿Por qué no te interesa? Eso quiere decir que... - ahora lo entiendo - él lo sabe.

Abrió un ojo y luego lo cerró.

- Eso es, ¿o no? acaso eres mi guardaespaldas. No me digas que eres tu...

- No lo haré - finalmente contesto.

Bajé de inmediato.

- Genial, los anteriores eran hombres mayores muy divertidos de burlar ¿sabes?, pero un chico de mi edad, por lo cielos mi padre esta desesperado, mañana enviará a un bebé en pañales, esto es patético y humillante. Puedo cuidarme yo sola - y para muestra lo que acababa de suceder, era como super chica, tal vez sólo me faltaban los poderes mágicos pero era como mi madre de poderosa y como mi padre de hábil.

Ok tal vez exagero pero llevo sus genes así que puedo serlo, si tan sólo me dejaran.

- Hablaré con mi padre - iba en camino.

- Espera - bajo de nuevo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Hizo varios gestos graciosos, como pensado si decirme o no.

- Yo también soy gitano.

- ¿En serio? Waw es el descubrimiento del año, por fin podré dormir en paz - obviamente eso era sarcástico me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino.

- Sé de tus poderes - eso sí me hizo detenerme - sé todo sobre tí

Me di vuelta cruzada de brazos - continua.

Dio un hondo suspiro - no le digas a tu padre que me descubriste, sería humillante para mí.

- ¿Y yo que saco con eso?

- Que no envíen a otro chico para el trabajo.

- Sigo sin ver el beneficio - bufó y frunció el ceño luego sonrió un tanto tétrico.

- O le diré a tu madre que has estado "robando" sus libros para leerlos a escondidas.

- NO LOS ROBE - grité, Oopss probablemente no era del todo cierto - sólo los tomo presados.

- Como sea, se los diré.

- ¿te importa tanto tu trabajo como para chantajearme? - el pobre debía estar desesperado.

- El señor Li - dijo de manera casi ausente - no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tu madre confió en que podría hacerlo - me pareció ver un leve sonrojo cuando lo dijo - si sabe que tan pronto me descubriste buscaran a otro u otros para el trabajo y yo... quiero demostrarles a... todos que soy lo suficientemente bueno, es todo - terminó un tanto frío y seco.

- ¿tienes magia?

- Sólo un poco.

Esto se ponía interesante.

- Esta bien, acepto - él me miró - pero es sólo porque no quiero que otros idiotas me estén persiguiendo. ¿acaso hay más?

- No, hay algunos pero se moverán si yo pido ayuda.

Esto de estar vigilado todo el día creo que para nadie es un gran placer, tu intimidad y secretos se van al caño.

- Ok, ya que estamos de acuerdo ¿Quieres decirme porque demonios "tienen" que vigilarme?

Él sonrió de lado.

- Pregúntaselo a tus padres.

- Por todos los espíritus si tener una madre shuvani no es nada del otro mundo, esa no es escusa suficiente. Y el trabajo de mi padre es más aburrido que ver moverse a las nubes - bueno eso era divertido en ocasiones pero el trabajo de mi padre consistía en números y más números.

- ... - sólo me miró ¿divertido? sí con una cara que decía con grandes letras rojas luminosas INGENUA.

- Maldita sea, dímelo - le grite cuando el se daba vuelta.

- Eso le corresponde a tus padres - y el muy sinverguenza me dejo sola hay gritando como desquiciada, aunque en realidad no era a él a quien deseaba preguntar sino a mis padres, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban ocupados o ausentes, y cuando llegaba a preguntar sólo me miraban con cierto cariño y decían - sólo queremos protegerlos, es todo.

Eso era más que obvio, pero se negaban a responder más preguntas, era desesperante.

Ya de regreso logre calmarme, y resulto que cuando llegue con mis padres el idiota de Sasaki hablaba con ellos, me alarmé un poco y al acercarme ellos me lo presentaron. Sí, me lo presentaron como un pariente lejano, él acepto que íbamos en el mismo colegio y luego me sonrió tendiéndome la mano, yo la estreche tratando de sacar mis dotes como actriz, no me parecía bien que el tonto resultara ser un pariente cercano con magia y guardaespaldas, pero bueno creo que podré sacarle algo de la verdad que nadie me quiere decir, así tenga que voltear al mundo lo sabré.

¿Qué derecho tienen los padres de ocultarte cosas? y después quieren saber todo de uno pero ellos no ponen el ejemplo. En fin sé que conseguiré saberlo tarde o temprano. En verdad no creo que hayan cometido asesinatos o algo así de horrible, mi padre sólo hace la cara de malvado pero es una buena persona de eso no me queda duda, aunque tal vez sí un poco ya que mi abuelo Hien una vez dijo que se enojo mucho con él.

Sólo algo importa ahora, lo averiguaré yo misma, todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIN

¿FIN?

OK, por una extraña razón esta historia se niega a terminar, pero YO soy la autora y esto se acabó. No es me fue fácil acabar, cada personaje tomo vida propia y se niegan a dejar de contar su historia, sobre todo Ishtar, pero en serio ¿si fueran sus padres le contarían todo?

Mil gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que se han atrevido a leer esta historia, de verdad gracias. Estoy feliz y agradecida porque me dejaron soñar un poco. Así que bueno si se enojaron, si sintieron pena, alegría o si sonrieron con Magia gitana, mi misión fue cumplida.

Así que esta vez POR FAVOR háganme saber qué les pareció ok, sus comentarios son los que me han animado todo este tiempo (ya hasta me creo que no soy tan mala escribiendo ja ja).

Por ahora les digo adiós, cuídense mucho, lean mucho, corran, brinquen, griten y sonrían.

Yoalitzin

PD: CCS no me pertenece, y si me perteneciera haría un Shaoran sólo para mí.

PD2: Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.


End file.
